Desde Mi Cielo
by Mazy Vampire
Summary: Terry Grandchester ha tomado la decisión de mudarse a los Estados Unidos luego de la muerte de sus padres, y con la responsabilidad de criar a sus hermanas Annie y Karen, donde los retos serán muy grandes para el trio, pero esa chica de ojos esmeralda hará que el corazón de Terry lata a mil por hora."EPILOGO"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Hoola de nuevo, primeramente, quiero hacerle honor a ese titulo que me han dado de "escritora asesina" :3 haciendo énfasis en este capitulo, después me pondré lo mas empalagosa que ustedes quieran, y bueno, los personajes de Candy Candy no son mios, la trama sip.

**Summary: **Terry Grandchester ha tomado la decision de mudarse a los Estados Unidos luego de la muerte de sus padres, y con la responsabilidad de criar a sus hermanas Annie y Karen, donde los retos seran grandes para el trio, pero esa chica de ojos esmeralda hara que el corazon de Terry lata a mil por hora.

* * *

**DESDE MI CIELO.**

**Capítulo 1.**

* * *

Quien pensaría que la vida me iba a golpear tan fuerte, siempre fui feliz junto con mis padres, los tres vivimos en Londres y todos los días eran de ensueño, aprendí a tocar el piano por mi madre, y era mi todo, con cada cosa nueva mi mente jugaba con las notas musicales y creaba una melodía, mi padre le llamaba a eso inteligencia musical. Los Grandchester eramos una familia llena de multitudinarios talentos, no había uno que no poseyera alguna habilidad, mi madre por ejemplo era una gran violonchelista y mi padre dirigía una orquesta, la misma en donde ella tocaba, allí se conocieron ellos, Richard Grandchester se enamoró de esa mujer tan hermosa, y bueno, como toda historia de amor hay una promesa, un lazo eterno y bueno, el fruto de ese amor.

Yo nació en un mundo mágico, en la mágica ciudad de Londres, Inglaterra un 28 de enero de 1989, a la una de la madrugada, y a partir de allí todo cambio para mis padres, decían que me parecía a mi padre, porque era muy serio y mandón y que quizás algún dia dirigiría su orquesta, yo solo saque la pasión por el piano, no todos nacen con esa capacidad para deslizar sus dedos por tan fino instrumento, todos los días lo tocaba, pero creo que mejore el dia que nació mi hermana, Anne Marie Grandchester, yo tenia seis años cuando ella llego, mi padre decía que ella se parecía a mi, tenia los mismos ojos azules que yo, era una cosita muy delicada, Annie como yo la llamaba se convirtió en mi aliada, compartíamos el mundo. Nunca hubieron dos niños mas felices como nosotros, mi hermana era un mar de talentos, tenia una gran imaginación, podía hacer una historia en cuestión de minutos, historias tan fantásticas con un toque realista, y su voz era preciosa, creo que era mas del lado de mi madre, y era la niña de papá. Todas las noches eran mágicas para los dos, intentábamos nuestro propio juego.

-Marco..

-¡Polo! -Gritaba ella, entonces yo salía corriendo detrás de ella, el premio por si la atrapada era una estrella del cielo, cada una tenia un nombre, y mi padre nos decir que Annie y yo eramos sus pequeñas estrellas, cuando nos quedábamos dormidos frente a la televisión el nos cargaba a ambos y nos llevaba a nuestros cuartos, siempre nos colocaba la música de Mozart, ya que según el esa música nos haría mas felices, y creo que tenia razón. Annie tenia cinco o seis años mas o menos y yo tenia once exactamente cuando mamá nos dio una sorpresa nueva, tendríamos otro hermanito, obviamente reaccionamos como todo niño, feliz y a la vez teníamos ese momento de celos, en el que le iban a dar mas atención al nuevo bebé, pero le veíamos el lado bueno, tendríamos a alguien mas a quien defender y la familia seria mas grande y divertida, los Grandchester seriamos imparables.

Ocho meses después nació quien seria mi vida, Karen Elizabeth Grandchester, era la cosita mas linda que había visto, después de Annie claro, era algo diferente a nosotros, su cabello era rojo, pero sus ojos eran la marca de los Grandchester, ame a esa pequeñita al instante, jamás habíamos sido mas felices, los vástagos Grandchester, todos decían que seriamos unos jóvenes de gran futuro y que Karen posiblemente vendría con un talento igual que a nosotros.

Pero los años pasaban y ciertamente no todo estaba bien, algo extraño pasaba con Karen, no era igual a los niños normales, esos que andan corriendo y gritando por todos lados, ella era muy retraído y silenciosa y usaba pequeñas palabras como "okey" para todo, sus bellos ojos azules no miraban fijamente cuando le hablaban y ella leía mucho, pero de temas en especifico, le encantaba mucho leer el libro del Dr. Seuss, el de huevos verdes con jamón, y siempre quedaba con algo en el aire

-..-Es imposible que existan los huevos verdes con jamón, Terry. -Ella me puso ese diminutivo, y era genial, toda mi vida me habían llamado por mi nombre largo, Terrence, Karen siempre fue muy pegada hacia mi, y yo me di cuenta de que ella era diferente, que no era la niñita normal, que jamás lo seria. A los seis años mis padres se dieron cuenta de ello luego de que una compañera se burlara de ella mientras estaba aislada, como siempre, Karen obviamente respondió de forma agresiva, eso también era típico de los Grandchester, la directora los obligo a llevarla con un terapeuta, y lo hicieron pero al hacerlo desvelaron algo que hizo que nuestra familia cambiara.

-¿Asperger? -exclamo mi madre sorprendida, ese fue el diagnostico de Karen, Síndrome de Asperger, según lo que me dieron a entender es como un tipo de autismo, no lo podía creer, miraba a mi hermana y jamás creí que alguien que a simple vista era tan normal no lo fuese, fue un golpe duro para todos, ahora mas que nunca debíamos estar alrededor de ella y apoyarla, en esa época mi otra hermana Annie, pasaba por la dura trancision entre la niñez y la adultez, y le molestaba el exceso de atención que le prestábamos a la pequeña Karen, celos de hermanas al fin y al cabo. Mas de una vez hablaba con ella y le explicaba lo que vivíamos, yo tenia dieciséis años cuando supimos lo de Karen, y era parte de mi responsabilidad ayudarla a vivir en este mundo, en el al parecer tener Asperger era un pecado. Todos la trataban de retrasada y eso me molestaba mucho, nadie debía meterse con ella, ni con Annie, nunca, porque ellas eran mi vida.

Pero en casa las cosas no es que eran fáciles, mama y papa se tomaban horas con Karen para ayudarla con unas terapias que se le ofrecían, querían que fuese como una niña normal, ¿Pero como hacerlo? Había veces que mamá creía morir cada vez que mi hermana llegaba llorando de la escuela o estaba tan sumida en su mundo que se olvidaba de quienes giraban a su alrededor, ni yo mismo lo soportaba, Annie se habia vuelto distante a Karen, le echaba la culpa de que nuestra familia se estuviese desquebrajando, habia momentos en el que me provocaba darle una bofetada, pero era mujer, y mi hermana, no podia asi me estuviese muriendo de la rabia. Tocaba el piano solo para tranquilizarme porque en cualquier rato haria algo loco.

Un buen día descubrimos que no todo estaba perdido, recuerdo que cuando ese suceso ocurrio, Annie estaba sentada frente a sus libros y sus cuadernos, tarareaba unas cuantas melodías de Alessandro Marcelo, el cual era mi compositor favorito, su voz era celestial. Karen habia entrado a la habitación y traia un cuaderno de dibujo y sus crayones, en cualquier momento Annie le diria algo o la sacaria del cuarto, prefirió ignorarla, Karen se sentó en el suelo y empezó a mirar a Annie con detenimiento, creo que estaba muy concentrada y después empezó a dibujar en su cuaderno, estuvo asi un buen rato, recuerdo que yo lentamente camine hacia ella y me sorprendió lo que habia hecho.

-¿Que tienes aquí princesa? -Me enseño lo que tenia entre sus manos, era simplemente maravilloso -Annie.., Annie ven a ver esto.

-Estoy ocupada Terrence.

-¡Anda! ¡Ven a ver lo que hizo Karen! Eres tu.

-¿Yo? -exclamo, se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia donde estaba nuestra hermanita -Karen..., déjame ver por favor -pidio ella, Karen era muy tímida, en especial con Annie, ella se habia dado cuenta de lo rudo que mi hermana la trataba, con delicadeza le enseño el dibujo que habia hecho de ella, mejor dicho el retrato.

-Eres tu..., Annie -mascullo mi hermanita, los ojos azules de Annie la vieron sorprendidos, en un momento ya estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas, la abrazo con fuerza.

-eres una artista! Eres.., eres como Picasso o Miguel Angel, lo ves Terry?

-¡Siiii! ¡Eres nuestra pequeña artista! -Dije mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos. Annie y yo le enseñamos el dibujo a nuestros padres, ellos se sorprendieron por la habilidades de la pequeña pelirroja. Ella definitivamente habia sido compensada con un don muy especial, ciertamente ese fue un gran dia para los Grandchester, sus dibujos eran palabras, eran la mejor forma de expresarse y darse a conocer, y demostrar que era excepcional, Karen si tenia una oportunidad de ser tan normal como los demas, en este caso como nosotros.

Los años nos enseñaron a fortalecer nuestras habilidades, pero también a sacar el lado oscuro de los Grandchester, y el mio se dio a conocer a los veintiún años, el dia en que mi mundo se oscureció, el dia en que nuestra familia se destruyó y lo peor es que en parte fue mi culpa. A esa todos nos sentimos inmortales, a esa edad yo me creia el dueño del mundo y habia algo mas importante para mi en esa epoca, la música, habia formado mi propia banda y por supuesto queria estar con ellos, habia adquirido habitos poco saludables para mi cuerpo como fumar, y queria hacer lo que yo quisiera, pero mi padre tenia algo mas pensado para mi y yo estaba en contra de sus deseos.

-¡Terrence! -Me gritaba mi padre con furia -¡No lo harás!

-¿Por que no?

-¡Porque yo lo digo! -Me sentia tan lleno de rabia e impotencia, mi grupo y yo teniamos la oportunidad de audicionar, teniamos la oportunidad de ser famosos, y de demostrar que podia hacer yo, y mis capacidades, pero eso implicaria sacrificio, eso era lo que mi padre me habia enseñado, y quiero demostrarselo ahora -Es que no puedes hacernos esto ahora

-¡Clarooo! Es mas importante tu presentación y todo lo demas ¡Y que hay de mi? ¿Y mis intereses?

-Te ofreci ser mi pianista para este evento! ¿Y que me dijiste?... "Estoy demasiado ocupado para formar parte de su insipida orquesta sinfónica", como pretendes avanzar en la vida?

-eso estoy haciendo pero tu no me entiendes!

-Richard.. ¡Terry, no peleen! -Reclamo nuestra madre, yo estaba furioso, vi a Annie estrechando la cabeza de Karen en su pecho, ella no podia escuchar gritos, golpee una lampara que cayo al suelo y se partio -¡Ustedes no tienen derecho a hacer con mi vida lo que quieren!

-¡Mientras vivas en este techo lo harás! -volvio a gritar Richard, les habia hecho perder el vuelo, y debian tomar otro que los llevase a su destino -¿Cuando aprenderás a ser un adulto, a tomarte las responsabilidades? ¿A ser un hombre de verdad?

-¿Sabes que? No tengo porque seguir hablando de esto con ustedes, váyanse.., lárguense a su presentación, me vale un quinto -agarre mi abrigo y mi celular, pasando en medio de mi padre y mi madre, ella me vio como con lastima.

-¡Terry! ¡Terry! Hijo

-¡Suéltame! -Me atrevi a gritarle a mi madre, quien me habia estrechado en sus brazos, y tenia tanta furia que la empuje lejos de mi, sali en medio de la noche, recuerdo que era oscura y sin estrellas, iba a llover. Esa noche me fui, estaba tan molesto que no me despedi de nadie, ni de mi madre, ni de mi padre, mis hermanas me veian decepcionadas, pero era aun un niño, no estaba en mis cabales. Me fui al bar con mis amigos y alli toque, cante, bebi, hice de todo solo para descargar la furia que tenia, si, me sirvio, mucho, y fue un exito rotundo, varios productores amaron el trabajo de mis amigos y yo, era un hecho que triunfaria.

Regrese a casa y eran casi las dos de la mañana, lloviznaba y yo me estaba empapando, llegue en silencio, pero lo que jamas me espere era encontrarme las luces de la casa encendida, y al abrir la puerta me encontre a Annie llorando desesperada con mi abuela, quien estaba con sus ojos llorosos. Mi hermana corrio hacia mi y me abofeteo con fuerza, ella jamás me habia golpeado, después de haberme pegado se dejo caer al suelo y se abrazo a si misma

-..-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! -gritaba ella adolorida, ¿Como es que Annie estaba llorando? Ella jamás lo hacia, era muy fuerte, mire a mi abuela, quien estaba de brazos cruzados, contenía sus lágrimas.

-abuela..., ¿Abuela que pasa?

-Terrence..., son tus padres.

-¿Que pasa con ellos? Su vuelo salio hace algunas horas.

-Y tu en una fiesta, feliz de la vida y nosotros muriendonos del dolor

-¿Pero que pasa maldición? -La abuela agarro el control remoto y subió el volumen a la TV de la sala, allí estaba la noticia, esa noticia me iba a desgarrar el corazón. Me deje caer frente a aquel aparato y una lágrima rodo por mi rostro, no lo podia creer, era un sueño, mejor dicho, una pesadilla. Era la escena de un accidente, un accidente aereo, y justo alli, parpadeaba el destino del vuelo, el vuelo 180 a Edimburgo, el avion se habia incendiado y explotado en el aire..., no hay sobrevivientes, era que decia en el cintillo del canal, o una de las suposiciones de los periodistas. No.., no podia estar pasando, no, no a nosotros, esto era una pesadilla.

-Terry..., Annie, abuela.., ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Por que no estan dormidos? -esa vocecilla estaba frente a nosotros, con sus ojos azules somnolientos, sus piececitos descalzos, ¿Que le ibamos a decir? ¿Como le ibamos a explicar que mamá y papá ya no estaban? -¿Terry? ¿Annie? ¿Que esta pasando?

Yo ya no pensaba, mi mundo estaba en llamas al igual que los restos de ese avión, estaba disuelto, estaban muertos, muertos, y por mi estupidez y mi arrogancia no me despedi de ellos, no les dije que los amaba, y ¿Como viviria sin ellos? Tenían razón..., aun soy un niño, y aun no puedo lidiar con la vida real, mucho menos con la perdida. Ahora comprendo en carne propia ese dicho tan trillado "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido".

* * *

**Holaaa a todo el mundo! Como estan? Aqui la sorpresita, el nuevo fic para celebrar que termine Medicina Interna, tengo minivacaciones y quiero celebrarlo con ustedes, espero que les guste estee nuevo proyecto, gracias por pasar por aqui, nos estamos leyendooooo  
**

**Reviews please **


	2. Chapter 2

**DESDE MI CIELO**

**Capítulo 2.**

* * *

Soy de esas personas que por mucho que les duela no lo demuestran, no físicamente, ese tipo de personas que lloran cuando la oscuridad en su habitación está presente, que ríen por cualquier tontería, y que también le duelen los problema que un ser querido tenga, soy de esas personas que hace lo posible por hacer sentir bien a las personas aunque este mas jodida que la otra, de las que regalan sonrisas cuando las están mirando y de las que se sonrojan por alguna acción afectuosa, soy de esas personas que son inseguras de sí mismas, y que son tímidas al extremo, aunque muchas veces solo depende de la persona con la que este, soy de esas personas que dan todo aun sabiendo que no recibirá nada, soy de esas personas que se ven fuertes pero por dentro son extremadamente frágiles, más o menos, soy yo, asi de simple.

Con gran cansancio en mi corazón, acompañado de ese sentimiento de culpa que no se me ha quitado desde ese dia, empaque la ultima caja y la selle, habíamos cerrado un ciclo, las batallas legales acabarían después de esto, pero para eso debíamos tomar medidas drásticas, muy drásticas, a mis 25 años había adquirido una gran responsabilidad, ser el tutor de mis hermanas, pero Annie ya era mayor de edad asi que quedaba con Karen como responsabilidad. Ahora debíamos hacer algo para olvidar todo y sacarnos a los abogados de una vez por todas, seria algo definitivo, pero un cambio nos caería de maravilla a todos.

-Libros en esta caja y partituras en la otra -dije mientras cerraba el marcador con que identificaba las cajas -¿Annie que mas falta?

-Bueno... por ahora solo falta que el camión de la mudanza llegue y esperar a que la abuela llegue y nos acompañe al aeropuerto. ¿Ya hablaste al conjunto departamental?

-Si, hace unos 20 minutos, el señor Treeger nos estará esperando

-¿En que distrito dijiste que era?

-En Manhattan. Es muy bonito, además esta cercano a Central Park

-Mmmm, okay, en la mismísima quinta avenida, ¿No pudiste ser mas recatado en tus elecciones no Terrence?

-Eso o llevarlas a otra parte.

-Personalmente preferiría quedarme aquí en Inglaterra

-¿Entonces porque lo haces Anne?

-Por la familia –me agarro de las manos con cariño –Porque no quiero que nos separemos, por eso me voy con ustedes a los Estados Unidos y porque no puedo dejarte solo con Karen, ella nos necesita a ambos, somos sus hermanos mayores.

-Gracias…

-Ademas…, creo que el cambio no nos caería mal. Puedo incluso acostumbrarme a no vivir aquí –alzo su rostro para ver nuestra antigua casa ahora vacia…

-¿Donde esta Karen?

-Esta en el saloncito..., quieres que...

-¡No! Yo voy por ella, descuida -le di la libreta en la que había hecho la lista de lo que se iba a la mudanza y la que iba a donación, no quería nada que me recordara los últimos cuatro años, me subí las mangas de mi swetter y fui a buscar a Karen a su sitio especial como ella le decia -Karen... ¿Kary donde estas? -no contesto, como siempre. Desde el fallecimiento de nuestros padres ella se volvió mas retraida a nosotros, y hablaba menos, y debíamos hacer algo, eso atrasaría en gran cantidad el avance que habia tenido, y por ella también nos mudabamos, quería que tuviese otro ambiente, y los museos de arte en Nueva York me parecian una buena idea para las necesidades de Karen, asi que ese seria nuestro nuevo hogar. Entre a la sala, la cual estaba llena de cajas y mi hermana, la cual ahora era una adolescente algo problematica, era medio dark, ella estaba sentada en el piso, con una grabadora, en ella estaban las voces de nuestros padres.

_-..-y como le dice el mono a la mona_

_-va-monos_

_-asi no es_

_-claro que si_

_-mamaa dile a papa que es mi turnoo_

_-Richard te quiero ahora en el piano_

_-no porque lo tiene Terry_

_-entonces lo quitare de alli_

Ella conservaba las grabaciones como si fuesen un tesoro, y como no.., a papá le fascinaba grabarnos en cualquier faceta, tenia grabadas decenas, que digo decenas, cientos de cintas con grabaciones de nosotros tres, aunque tenia sobre todo mias al piano, respire y me arrodille al lado de mi hermana de tan solo 15 años, su melena rojiza le cubria la cara mientras que sus manos jugueteaban con la grabadora, puse mi mano encima de la suya.

-Kary..., es hora de irnos pequeña.

-no soy pequeña -se me olvidaba que ella se toma todo muy a pecho, típico en personas como ella, ya me habia acostumbrado a que actuara asi conmigo y los demas.

-tenemos que irnos, ya esta casa no nos pertenece.

-si lo es.., aquí crecimos, aquí estuvieron nuestros padres, aqui crecimos todos nosotros, y aqui quisiera seguir viviendo.

-pero no son las cosas asi ahora.., Karen.., en Nueva York aprenderemos a ser felices, otra vez.

-ves mucho Harry Potter.

-que? porque dices eso?

-el era feliz en cualquier lugar hasta que el señor tenebroso llegaba y hacia todo trizas.

-y crees que un señor tenebroso vendra por nosotros?

-el es solo un personaje de un libro Terry, oh si y de una película... -explico levantándose del suelo -aunque a veces creo que algo malo viene conjuntamente cuando intentamos ser felices -tomo la grabadora y todo lo que estaba en el suelo, tomo un pedazo de carboncillo y fue a la pared, empezó a rayarla, coloco nuestros nombres.

-sabes que no puedes hacer eso verdad?

-lo se.., pero quiero que las personas que hallan comprado esta casa sepan quienes vivimos aqui, y que siempre seremos una familia, a pesar de que la muerte nos halla arrebatado lo mas importante.

-tienes razon -espere a que ella hiciera su arte en la pared, dejando la marca Grandchester en esta, despues que acabo poso su frente en la pared, y sollozo en silencio.

-..los extraño mucho.

-yo tambien hermana -aun recuerdo su rostro cuando le dijimos que mama y papa ya no estaban con nosotros, se agacho y se abrazo asimisma, parecia una estatua, permanecio asi tres dias, sin comer ni beber nada, crei que la iba a perder a ella tambien, pero como podía ayudarla? Yo estaba ahogándome dentro de mi propio cuerpo, nada parecía estar en su lugar, lo que antes era una vida de sueños e ilusiones se había convertido en una maldita pesadilla de la que aun quiero despertar, asi veía a Karen justo ahora.

-Si ellos estuviesen aqui no tendriamos que mudarnos

-Lo se, pero, al menos estaremos juntos, y prometo que nada nos pasara

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Porque soy tu hermano mayor, y es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ti y de Annie -la tire de un brazo para intentar abrazarla, pero ella como siempre actuo reticente al contacto fisico, asi que lo mejor era no insistir -ahora si.., vamonos, la ciudad que nunca duerme nos espera.

-¿Es un decir verdad?

-Exacto, aunque para algunas personas es muy a pecho -la estreche a mi pecho con cariño, mire por ultima vez la casa en la que vivi por años, le dije adiós a mi infancia y a mi ruda adolescencia. Solo Dios sabria que nos depararia el destino a los hermanos Grandchester. Annie apareció detrás de la puerta, creo que ya supuse lo que iba a decir.

-..la abuela ya esta aqui.., ¿Ya estan listos? -pregunto Annie.

-Eso creo -respondi, queria acabar con todo esto y largarme ya de aqui.

-Yo estoy lista –agrego Karen recogiendo la caja en donde había guardado sus pertenencias

-Veamos Karen, dejame quitarte el pelo de la cara -dijo ella, se quito un broche que sujetaba su largo y lacio cabello negro para sujetar la melena rojiza de Karen, mis hermanas tenian mucho cabello, aunque yo no podia hablar, mi cabello era castaño oscuro corto pero era muy lacio, pero rebelde hasta decir ya, esa era la otra cosa en la que nos pareciamos, pelo rebelde y ojos zafiro, marca Grandchester con derechos reservados.

Los tres salimos del saloncito y recorrimos el viejo pasillo, por mi mente imágenes de cuando era niño aparecieron, cuando todo era felicidad, antes de cometer la mayor estupidez de mi vida, y de la cual estoy arrepentido hasta el dia de hoy. Llegamos a la recepción y la abuela nos vio a los tres y nos abrazo, ella estaba vieja, pero nos cuido por el tiempo que aprendiamos a superar la perdida de nuestros padres, por ella es que mi hermana se llama Anne, la queríamos mucho pero no era justo que siguiera lidiando con nosotros tres, esta decisión fue casi unánime.

-¿Estan preparados?

-Si abuela Anne –tenia pinta de haber estado llorando, me saque un pañuelo y se lo entregue –No permitas que te vean llorar

-Lo siento hijo

-No lo sientas, sabes que es lo mejor

-Lo se.., mejor suban al auto, no pueden llegar tarde –Animo, asi que le obedecimos, los hombres de la mudanza subieron todo al camión.., bueno, todo lo necesario, las chicas salieron y yo cerre la puerta, el tintineante juego de llaves hacia cosquillas en mis manos, pero igual, cerre, y se las entregue a la abuela, ella se encargaría después del resto.

Los tres entramos al coche con la abuela, me puse el cinturón de seguridad y fije mi mirada en la enorme estructura que estaba delante de mi, tenia un aire de finales del siglo XVIII, enormes árboles de álamo y enrejado estilo gótico, allí quedaría mi dolor y mi perdida, quizás Nueva York seria nuestra forma de empezar desde cero..., yo creo.

El aeropuerto ya estaba allí, esperandonos, mis hermanas y yo ya estábamos..., como decirlo, a la expectativa, por mi parte solo habia ido una sola vez a Nueva York, y ahora que vamos a establecernos definitivamente seria la experiencia de crecimiento mas extrema que hallamos tenido en nuestras vidas, mi hermana tenia los boletos y pasaportes en sus manos, ella tenia temple, una lider nata mejor dicho, ella era la que manejaba todo, hacia lo que debia de ser mi trabajo con ella.

Estaba al pendiente de la pizarra anunciando los vuelos, el de Nueva York salía a las 2:30 pm, por una maldita casualidad junto a este aparece el vuelo de Edimburgo, con esa misma hora, 9:00 pm, todo parecía un recordatorio, porque justamente a mi?!

-¿Terrence estas bien? –Annie me estaba observando, apuesto a que me veía mas palido de lo normal, ella vio a la pizarra y pudo notar ese detalle –Por favor, no te atormentes mas con eso..

-Sabes que fue mi culpa.

-Tu no provocaste que ese avión se incendiara, fue un accidente.

-Aun asi…, el que halla peleado con ellos ese dia, y el que nunca les dije cuanto los amaba, es suficiente remordimiento..

-tranquilízate…, todo pasara, lo prometo –su voz era reconfortante. Volvimos la mirada a la abuela y a Karen, quienes se estaban despidiendo, obvimente a el contacto físico era innecesario, con solo verse a la cara se decían todo, Annie abrazo a la viejecita que nos ayudo por cuatro años, ella se despedia de mi hermanita y la besaba tiernamente, la iba a extrañar, eso era obvio, ella le recordaba a mi padre.

-Cuidense mucho mis amores, y cualquier cosa, recuerden que tienen un hogar aquí en Londres.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta abuela, gracias por estos años y prometemos que te visitaremos.

-Te quiero mucho Anne, cuida a tus hermanos mucho

-Si, si lo haré abuela, cuidate mucho -se despidió mi hermana, mi abuela se acerco a mi y me abrazo con mucha fuerza, parecia no querer soltarme

-Oh Terrence..., lamento que no todo haya sido fácil

-Descuida, esto espero que sea una nueva forma de iniciar nuestras vidas, de dejar lo malo atrás

-Los llamare, en cualquier momento, cuidense y que Dios los bendiga a los tres..

Nos miramos, y ciertamente habia cierto temor en nuestros ojos ¿Que clase de vida tendríamos en Nueva York? ¿Podríamos llegar a ser felices de nuevo los vástagos Grandchester? ¿Iniciar desde cero? ¿Sin nada? ¿Nada mas que esperanza en nuestros corazones? Respire profundamente, tratando de verme relajado para las chicas. Con lentitud entregue nuestros pasajes y pasaportes a la encargada, nuestro vuelo estaba registrado, tome la mano de mis hermanas, mis amores, con ellas iba a lograr tener una buena vida.

Y asi, agarrados de la mano, caminamos por la puerta que nos llevaria a nuestro nuevo hogar, Norteamerica, tierra maravillosa y salvaje, aun era esa tierra llena de esperanza y oportunidades, seguro que tenia una esperanza para mi y para Karen y Annie, solo debiamos tener paciencia.

-..Aqui es -dijo Annie, habia encontrado nuestros asientos, coloco su bolso de mano en la maletera superior, por suerte a mis hermanas no les gustaba estar cerca de la ventanilla -¿Terry, te sientes bien?

-si, estoy bien, ¿Tienes el cinturón de seguridad?

-si..

-¿Karen lo tiene?

-si, también.

Me incorpore para ver como estaba ella, se habia colocado los auriculares para perderse de este mundo, se estaba estrujando las manos ya que temia a los aviones, no la culpo, Annie y yo hicimos lo mismo, perdernos de este mundo. Aunque, yo me quede justo en la ventanilla, admirando por ultima vez a mi natal Londres, el avión empezó a elevarse lentamente, con mis manos sujetas al asiento, en verdad estaba asustado, sabra Dios cuando volveré a ver a esta hermosa ciudad, pero ahora deberé acostumbrarme a la nueva vida que ibamos a tener..., o como dice Karen, a esperar que la mala suerte no quiera atacarnos de nuevo, a esperar que en la nueva vida que crearemos en Nueva York podamos ser felices.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Muy buenas noches a todas, feliz jueves Santo, espero que la pasen bien y les insto a buscar a Dios no solo en esta semana, sino durante todo el año, el es la mayor muestra de amor y de quien viene la inspiracion. Este capitulo se lo dedico al grande de la literatura, el nos enseño que la muerte no se anuncia, y que en 100 años de soledad se puede reconocer lo que es el verdadero amor, Gabriel Garcia Marquez, un lumus por el! QEPD .III.**

**Reviews Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**DESDE MI CIELO**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Las horribles horas de vuelo las soportamos por gracia y obra de Jesucristo, odio viajar, y odio los aviones, los odio desde el accidente de mis padres, siempre me eche la culpa de lo que les ocurrió esa noche, sino hubiese sido por mi insensatez todo seria diferente, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse de las cosas del pasado.

Durante todo el bendito vuelo, Annie y Karen lo que hicieron fue dormir, yo estaba despierto, al pendiente de todo, la minima turbulencia provocaba el panico dentro de mi, cuando intentaba dormir las imagenes de aquel avion aparecian en mis sueños, y eso me despertaba, tuve que pedir pastillas para dormir a una de las azafatas para poder descansar un poco, y si, me sirvio de mucho.

-..Terry despierta! -me empezó a mover Annie con su rostro serio -hemos llegado.

Y tenia razón, me incorpore y pude ver a la Estatua de la Libertad recibiendonos, parecia una miniatura delante de nosotros, y alli estaba, la gran Ciudad de Nueva York, la gran metropolis, alli era donde viviríamos.

Di un jadeo, no crei que se veria asi, era sorprendente, la unica area verde que podia ver era Central Park, me hice la idea de que ese lugar seria uno de los pocos que nos agradaria, sobre todo a las chicas, volvi a respirar, a la espectativa. Esperamos a que el avión aterrizara en el aeropuerto para poder respirar y claro, para prepararnos a lo que nos esperaba.

-..debemos ver que nuestras pertenencias vengan bien..

-si.., es cierto -me estire saliendo por la puerta del avión -ve por Karen, necesitamos mucha ayuda...

-ya lo creo, oye, alquilaste la camioneta?

-si.., te lo deje en la lista..

-espero que no sea una chatarra -dijo mi hermana colocándose un bolso de mano -porque no quisiste traer el coche de papa?

-Annie..., sabes que no me sentiría a gusto, estamos empezando de nuevo..

-lo se..., pero crei que quizás..., quizás..

-quizás que?

-olvidalo.. -saco la lista de su mochila y fue a buscar nuestro equipaje y el resto de las cosas que trajimos en desembarque.

Me sentia tan mal y terriblemente estúpido, ella solo quería hacerme sentir bien con el recuerdo de mis padres, quería olvidar y empezar de nuevo, de eso se trataba todo, empezar con ellas, darles un futuro hasta que puedan independizarse, aunque se que eso conllevara un poco de trabajo.

-..oye Terry..?

-si Karen? -respondi a mi hermana..

-la nueva casa es estupenda?

-no lo se..., espero que si preciosa...

-tendremos una nueva vida juntos los tres no?

-claro que si.., no hemos venido a America por nada, ademas lo prometi.

-pero te noto acongojado..

-estaré bien, ahora solo quiero preocuparme en llegar a nuestro nuevo hogar, instalarnos y ver que pasa..., tu no te preocupes por eso..

-si debo preocuparme, eres mi hermano al igual que Annie...

-pero tu necesitas cuidados..

-Terry, tengo asperger..., no soy una inútil a la que deben estar cuidando a cada momento, también puedo hacer lo mismo que personas normales...

-de eso estoy entendido...

-entonces que es lo que esperas? Que quieres que haga?

-solo..., esperemos a adaptarnos y ver como te desenvuelves, y entonces hablaremos, te parece? -asintio con su cabeza.

-gracias -exclamo para irse luego a acompañar a Annie, a veces Karen era demasiado racional, no me molestaba, eso significaba el gran avance que tenia, pero a veces desearía entenderla mucho mas..., pero no podía hacerlo. -oye.., no vienes? Tu eres el que tiene los contactos aquí..

-tienes razón -la segui a ella también. Fuimos y recogimos nuestras pertenencias, el resto de nuestras posesiones serian enviadas por la abuela poco a poco, extrañaba mi piano en gran manera, seria dificil estar aquí sin el.

Alquilamos una furgoneta hasta que pudiese costear un vehiculo propio, allí metimos lo que pudimos de nuestras posesiones, lo que en realidad no era mucho, solo lo basico, la abuela Anne avisaria cuando mandara el resto, ya que ella se encargaria de eso, pero el objetivo era iniciar desde cero. Como obviamente todos teniamos hambre compre algunas cosas en el aeropuerto para merendar.

Y apenas acabamos nos subimos al auto y arrancamos a conducir por las calles de la ciudad mas cara del mundo, la mas cara para vivir, y con los mejores espectáculos visuales para nosotros. Condujimos por Times Square, una belleza monumental y claro, tuvimos nuestro primer embotellamiento en la gran manzana, que maravilla. Luces y ruido, el escenario perfecto, la tierra de la esperanza para muchas personas, y la iba a hacer mia ahora.

Logramos salir del embotellamiento a tiempo y 15 minutos más tarde doblé en la calle donde quedaba el edificio que desde hoy era nuestra nueva dirección, Nueva York tiene unos edificios impresionantes, la ciudad en general es preciosa, con hermosas áreas verdes, diversos puertos marítimos, infinidad de atracciones y el clima es fantástico. En parte fue una de las razones por las que decidí venir a la gran manzana por sobre otras opciones. Dejar Londres me resultó bastante difícil porqué fue al poco tiempo después de que Karen naciera que me empece a independizar, viajaba y siempre tendia a regresar a casa por mi familia, despues supimos que Karen tenia Asperger y quería ser capaz de ayudar a mi madre en lo que pudiera, pero teniendo los padres que tuve no me sorprendió que ellos me alentaran a seguir mi propio camino.

Con mucho cuidado, estacioné la monstruosidad de camioneta enfrente del Edificio San Remo, nuestro nuevo hogar, ubicado en el distrito Manhattan. Uno de los edificios mas importantes de aquí, estaba a tan solo 100 metros del Edificio Dakota, y ese estaba entre mis primeras opciones para vivir, mama tenia un departamento alli, ademas, alli era donde grandes estrellas de la música y personajes de importancia han vivido, y el edificio donde asesinaron al británico John Lennon, pero dado su historial de crimenes y de unos "eventos sobrenaturales" que segun tenia ese edifico no pude elegir un lugar mejor.

-..llegamos preciosuras – dije con cierto entusiasmo al ver semejante edificio..

-es aquí? – preguntó Annie perpleja con una caja en sus manos

-aquí es, qué les parece?

-Wooooooooooooooooaaaaaaahhhhhh! –contestó Karen, parpadeando varias veces, a parecer tampoco creia lo que veia, y no dejo de asomarse a la ventana y ver la impresionante estructura.

-aquí vamos a vivir? –volvió a preguntar Annie, su cara reflejaba lo atónita que se encontraba.

-..este es nuestro nuevo hogar chicas..., nada mal ¿eh?

-tu lo dijiste..., "Nada mal" –repitió Annie aun aturdida, haciéndome reír

-me alegra que les guste.

Bajé rápidamente de la furgoneta, por mucho que me hubiera gustado quedarme sentado disfrutando ver las reacciones de mis hermanas, sabía que tenía que empezar a vaciar la parte trasera de esta sino quería soportar otro dia de desdichas. Entre más rápido empiece con la tortura de la mudanza, mejor, porque hay algo que recalcare ODIO LA MUDANZA!.

Las chicas bajaron después, junto con Annie fui a buscar las cosas que teniamos en la furgoneta y dispuse a recolectar algunas cosas para que ellas me ayudasen a llevar adentro, Empecé por lo más fácil, bajé las primeras cajas con cosas básicas como libros y algo de ropa, cerré por simple precaución, no quería correr el riesgo de volver y encontrarlo vacío.

Después de indicarles por donde debiamos caminar, llegamos a la entrada del edificio, unas dobles puertas impresionantes todas de vidrio a juego con el edificio entero, el señor Treeger, el dueño de los departamentos, un señor gordito de estatura media, cabello ondulado y bigote ancho un tanto gracioso que estaba en el pequeño vestíbulo esperándonos.

-..buenos días, señor Treeger.. -salude al hombre -soy Terrence Grandchester

-Oh! Señor Grandchester, buenos días, veo que llegó temprano, una sabía decisión cuando se trata de mudanza –dijo cordialmente, volviendo su mirada hacia mis hermanos -y quiénes son estas hermosas y adorables jovencitas?

-son mis hermanas, Anne y Karen Grandchester –contesté señalándolas, Annie saludo cordialmente, y como algo típico de ella, le dedico una típica sonrisa Grandchester, por su parte Karen igual que siempre no miraba a nadie directamente a los ojos, apenas sonrió tímidamente, no estaba poniendo atención a la conversación ya que estaba absorta viendo cada detalle del lugar, que debo admitir, era llamativo.

-..bueno un gusto, espero que su llegada a America sea placentera y puedan instalarse de maravilla..

-no se preocupe Sr. Treeger, asi sera, e intentaremos no ser unos vecinos incómodos -mascullo Annie agarrando la mano de Karen.

, es bueno escucharlo, no les quito más el tiempo, tiene mucho trabajo que hacer Sr. Grandchester, Oh! Y me temo informarle que los elevadores están fuera de servicio así que tendrán que cargar todo por las escaleras, pero si necesita ayuda no dude en pedírmela… y bienvenidos al edificio San Remo!.

-muchas gracias –respondí tratando de esconder mi shock ante su confesión de los elevadores, me imagino que Annie se esta encendiendo como un volcán de la furia ante eso, esto nos iba a tomar más tiempo del previsto y muchísimo más esfuerzo.

-oh! Y siéntanse libres de usar las áreas comunes, apuesto a que el patio trasero les encantará, además tiene un espacio que es como un pequeño invernadero, ya señora Martinez mantiene las plantas en buenas condiciones, y una vista esplendorosa digna de un artista..

-Siiiiiii! –gritó Karen, olvidándose de su timidez -Terry, vamos a verlo!

-cuando acabemos de bajar las cajas enana..

Mi pequeña hermana hizo un puchero encantador, Annie puso los ojos en blanco de forma divertida, también parecía desilusionada pero ninguna de las dos dijo algo para quejarse. Me reí de sus gestos.

-..vamos chicas, entre más rápido acabemos más rápido podrémos ir a conocer el edificio.

Inmediatamente nos despedimos, agradeciendo al señor Treeger, no me sorprendió ver que Annie le tendió la mano en un gesto maduro, desde que murieron nuestros padres ella ha desarrollado esa urgencia por demostrar que es una persona digna de confianza y capaz de llevar una responsabilidad encima y le creo totalmente, pero aun asi se esfuerza por no aparentar ser una chica que también requiere amor y que necesita tantos cuidados y atenciones aunque su edad diga todo lo contrario. Y a pesar de que sí he llegado a necesitar su ayuda no me olvido de que es una chica de apenas veintiun años y por lo tanto debe vivir como tal, no voy a permitir que se pierda estos años de alegria, no que cargue con responsabilidades que no le corresponder, no me lo perdonaría… y sé que mis padres tampoco.

-..parecen buenos chicas, Sr. Grandchester.., y muy hermosas – dijo el Sr. Treeger interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-lo son, se lo puedo asegurar, muchas gracias por todo Sr. Treeger

-para eso estoy muchacho, ahora con su permiso -contestó haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se encaminó hacia un pasillo al lado izquierdo del vestíbulo.

En cuanto desapareció del campo de visión me giré para ver a mis hermanas, seguían paradas en el mismo lugar, cargando sus cosas contemplando todo a su alrededor..

-..oigan, chicas! –casi grité para llamar la atención de mis dos bellezas, una vez que estuve seguro que tenía su total interés en mí, continué.

-si..., que pasa?

-bien, dado que los elevadores no sirve tenemos que subir cinco pisos por esas escaleras –dije señalándolas, Annie las miro y volvio su mirada hacia a mi horrorizada.

-..maldición Terry, no hablas en serio?

-pues estoy hablando mas en serio que nunca! Tómense su tiempo, si en algún momento sienten que ya no pueden seguir cargando sus cosas me dicen y yo las llevo ¿Ok?

Annie asintió con resignación, pero Karen aun no me habia prestado atencion, me acerque a ella, sujetandole los hombros.

-..cariño, escuchaste? Los ascensores no sirven, subiremos cinco pisos por las escaleras, quedo claro? -ella asintio moviendo su cabeza, le acaricie el pelo y me puse alerta -ok, entonces vamos a que conozcamos nuestra nueva casa para despues conocer el edificio.

-..pues creo que yo en vez de ver el edificio me ire a dormir

-vamos Annie, con un poco de ayuda terminaremos pronto

-lo ves Anne? Karen tiene mas energia que tu

-apuesto a que te cansas en el tercer piso! -reto Annie a Karen, ella le enseño su mirada maliciosa, le gustaban los retos

-acepto

-perfecto, ahora, solo les aconsejo, "Tengan cuidado con las escaleras" o pueden tropezarse

-descuida.., estaremos bien

-eso espero chicas

Encaminé la pequeña procesión hacia las escaleras seguido por mis chicas favoritas, aunque no tarde en ver el poco entusiasmo de Annie, caminando a mi paso. Todo iba perfectamente bien, llevábamos paso lento pero constante, no quería que se agitaran mucho, conforme subíamos podía ver como el cansancio se apoderaba de cada uno de nosotros, Karen conforme iba subiendo iba contando los pisos para no pasarse, poco después empezó a adelantarse poco a poco y yo la dejé ya que aún podía verla. Así subimos sin percance hasta el segundo piso, vi que Annie se estaba cansando un poco, traté de cargar su caja pero se rehusó por lo que decidí aminorar el paso. Decisión que la sobre entusiasta Karen no tomó en cuenta para nada al llegar por fin al quinto piso y en un arrebato de desesperación por ver nuestro lento avance y sentirse tan cerca del departamento, empezo a caminar mas rapido sin previo aviso cuando intenté reaccionar… fue demasiado tarde, escuche el sonido de libros caer seguidos del inconfundible grito de Karen.

-..Terryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Demonios!.Dejé caer las cajas lo más rápido posible a un lado de Annie

-cuida las cosas -alcancé a decirle antes de salir volando hacia las escaleras -Karen, te dije que tuvieras cuidado en las… - empecé a hablar en cuanto me iba acercando a ella, deteniéndome de golpe cuando vi que mi hermana ya estaba siendo ayudada por alguien más.

Una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados y rasgos delicados estaba inclinada sosteniendo cariñosamente las manos de Karen! Ella nunca se deja tocar por extraños, y era sorprendente. En cuanto notó mi presencia volvió su rostro y entonces los vi… esos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, los más hermosos que en mi vida ha presenciado, acompañados por una tímida sonrisa que hacia que unas manchitas que salpicaban su rostro se notaran y un sonrojo que se me antojó adorable.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Y LLEGO LO QUE TODAS PEDIAN! LA ANSIADA APARICION DE LA PECAS, Y PARA DARLES EL GUSTO, EL SIGUINTE CAPITULO TRATARE DE QUE SEA DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE CANDY, GRACIAS POR PASAR POR AQUI, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDOOOO.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE?**


	4. Chapter 4

**DESDE MI CIELO**

**Capítulo 4.**

* * *

Mi mente sólo era capaz de registrar un solo pensamiento mientras volvía a mi departamento: Matar a Patricia O'Brien…, lenta y dolorosamente.

Estaba…, Cansada.., cansada de que por años me viera involucrada en situaciones incómodas y humillantes gracias a la pequeña mujer que se decía llamar mi amiga! Una amiga normal me entendería y dejaría todo por la paz pero no Patty, ella no va a parar hasta que me mate o la mate y en estos momentos es un empate aun que mi mente empieza a tomar partido por la segunda opción.

Sinceramente esto es el colmo y lo peor de todo es que sigo cayendo en sus juegos absurdos, maldita Patty y su cara de perro apaleado, es imposible negarle algo, hasta un ciego caería en esa trampa. Y cuál es la consecuencia: yo caminando totalmente enojada de vuelta a casa tratando de mantener la poca dignidad que me es posible, siempre es el mismo final uno y otra y otra vez, volver a casa enojada después de pasar una serio de eventos bochornosos y qué es lo que Patty hace al respecto…, pues seguir exponiéndome a tal humillación como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo y hasta he llegado a pensar que Patty en serio encuentra entretenido hacerme miserable.

Sé que en el fondo tiene buenas intensiones, pero desde que conoció al famoso Alistear y se hicieron novios se ha empeñado en que yo también encuentre y disfrute de la felicidad que se siente al estar con el hombre de tu vida. Pero la mujer se lo ha tomado como una mantra personal, no importa mis negativas y resistencias, cuando Patty visualiza el objetivo no descansa hasta alcanzarlo.

Su objetivo: hacer que deje mi eterna soltería.

Su hipótesis: el hombre ideal no se encuentra, se busca.

Su método: hacerme salir en penosas citas una y otra vez con cuanto soltero conozca en la gran ciudad de Nueva York y sus alrededores.

Su resultado obtenido: una amiga a punto de cometer homicidio y sí… soltera.

De un tiempo para acá le ha resultado más difícil hacer que salga con alguien y ha recurrido a tácticas más complejas y elaboradas para que yo caiga, como la de hoy, ya sabía que su invitación para tomar el almuerzo con ella y Stear, como le decian al novio de mi amiga.., en fin, era totalmente inesperado y extraño, pero la muy astuta supo como armar bien la coartada usando sus discurso "el amor fraternal o mantener la hermandad" y yo caí redondita y sin meter las manos, todavía la muy descarada me hace cocinar, así que ahí voy yo a complacer a la nerd y a su novio igual de nerd con refractarios en los brazos, bajando escalones, cruzando calles y subiendo más escalones del edificio de la Nerd, tentando a mi precaria suerte y todo para que? Para encontrarme con la sorpresa que el almuerzo no era para tres sino para cuatro personas! Alli, en la sala del departamento de Patty y Stear estaba sentado sin pena ni gloria un hombrecillo del cual sólo alcance a ver que era rubio antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo en una abierta invitación para que mi torpeza hiciera acto de presencia pero no me importó, en esos momentos prefería sufrir cualquier golpe, torcedura, esguince, contusión, o simplemente caer sobre mi trasero a soportar otro intento de Patty la casamentera.

Los gritos de ella llamándome mientras escuchaba sus pasos apresurados atrás de mi para darme alcance no se hicieron esperar y no le tomó mucho tiempo lograrlo que digamos. Recuerdo perfectamente su desfachatez al hablarme...!

-Candy! Que desconsiderada, no puedes irte, que falta de respeto que va a pensar Scott? No es bueno dejar una mala impresión en la primera cita... –Patty iba hablando de modo acelerado mientras yo seguía mi avance hacia la puerta del edificio -Candy! detente! -me dijo jalándome el brazo pero no logró su cometido -te juro que Scott es muy buena persona, esta vez sí escogí bien, le gusta leer además es guapo y...

-BASTA! –le grité girándome para encararla -Ya basta! No puedes… simplemente ya basta!

Ella se veía en shock jamás había dirigido ese nivel de enojo hacia ella, ni siquiera cuando de libros se trataba.

-Candy, por favor date la oportunidad…

-No! – la volví a interrumpir –no quiero ese tipo de oportunidades, ya deja de obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero.

-soy tu amiga desde el bachillerato, y sabes que sólo quiero ayudarte –susurró bajando la mirada.

-y me ayudas en muchas cosas, pero no puedes hacerme esto! Te lo he dicho infinidad de veces, Patricia O'Brien, no me gusta por favor ya entiéndelo! –le contesté, todavía victima de la furia.

-lo siento gatita, es que..., yo sólo…, Stear y yo somos tan felices… yo pensé… -empezó a balbucear, respire profundamente para calmarme un poco dejando salir un largo suspiro.

-se lo que piensas, pero por favor para con esto, estoy feliz de que tengas a Stear y sé que tú quieres lo mismo para mí… pero yo soy feliz así como estoy, jamás te di indicios de que fuera una solterona amargada o deprimida llorando por los rincones con un bote de helado de chocolate..., o sí?

-nooo! –dijo rodando los ojos –pero igual Candy, debes abrirte a las opciones que tal que…

-nada! Lo añoro y lo sabes, también me gustaría vivir la experiencia de tener a alguien conmigo pero sé que llegara en el momento indicado, tratar de forzar las cosas no hará ninguna diferencia, cuando sea mi momento… pasará, así como tú y Stear…, totalmente espontáneo e inesperado.

Por un momento pensé que Patty lo había entendido cuando vi un atisbo de comprensión en sus ojos hasta que una mueca apareció en su cara y supe que esta discusión era caso perdido, como todas las demás que hemos tenido al respecto anteriormente..

-pero...

-NO! No es NO! Ya entiéndelo.., fin de la conversación!

Me giré y volví mis pasos hacia mi edificio con el pensamiento homicida de compañero. Recordar lo sucedido hace unos momentos sólo sirvió para incrementar mi ira, bufé desesperada muy cerca de la entrada del edificio San Remo, mi vista periférica pudo registrar una furgoneta estacionada enfrente, en la parte trasera habia algunas cosas, la mayoria era cajas y algunos enceres, al parecer estaban de mudanza, pero simplemente no le di importancia, la mayoría de mis vecinos eran unos completos desconocidos para mí.

Por lo que estos no han de ser la excepcion.

Entré apresurada al edificio por si a Patty se le ocurría seguirme y en el peor de los casos con el tal Scott de compañero, al menos dentro de mi departamento iba a estar más segura, o eso quería pensar, con Patty y su novio Stear nunca se sabe que esperar, no tienen limites.

Aun sintiéndome aventurera apresuré más mi paso, en esos momentos ya daba igual si me caía o no, cuando me dirigí hacia las escaleras escuché al Sr. Treeger despedirse de alguien pero ni siquiera se me ocurrió voltear la mirada, subí las escaleras porque los ascensores estaban en mantenimiento, mire hacia arriba y resople, ya habia llegado al quinto piso sin esperar un ataque cardiaco y eso para mí ya constituye una hazaña.

Intenté abrir mi departamento balanceando mis tres recipientes con comida en un brazo y abrir con el otro, empecé a escuchar pequeños pasos apresurados por la escalera y entré en pánico, provocando que tirara las llaves, ya podía imaginarme a la condenada de Patty hecha una rabia subiendo las escaleras. Tomé una bocanada de aire para recuperar la postura y mi mente y cuerpo volvió a agilizarse producto del mecanismo natural de sobrevivencia, me agaché extremadamente rápido para recoger las llaves, sorprendida de que no tiré los recipientes, cuando escuché el ruido sordo característico de cuando un objeto cae al suelo, seguido de un ruido característico, palmas de las manos chocando con el piso.

Giré mi cabeza rápidamente hacia donde había escuchado el impacto, y me sorprendió ver a una joven niña, que por su aspecto parecía mas una adolescente de catorce o quince años y libros alrededor de ella, dejé los recipientes en el piso y corrí a ayudar a la chica.

-..hey, estás bien? –le pregunté inclinándome para levantarla, ella no me respondió ni siquiera me volteó a ver, simplemente gritó como si estuviera en presencia de un asesino en serie

-Terryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! –Ay no, eso no estaba bien, y si se hizo daño? Me coloque frente a ella, quien alzó su rostro y vi unos ojos azules brillando con intensidad, pero ellos parecían que no querian mirarme.

-tranquila, déjame ayudarte –volví a decirle acercando mis manos lentamente a ella para no asustarla. Era un poco reticente, trate de infundirle confianza, porque parecia asustada con mi presencia, temblaba mucho, debia usar un poco de psicologia.

La chica en verdad era hermosa, muy hermosa, de increíbles ojos azul profundo, parecian el color del océano, su boca chiquita con labios llenos formaban un perfecto corazón, sus cachetitos eran adorables y su cabello era de un tono castaño rojizo, delgada, con un sonrojo adorable en sus cachetes. En otras palabras, era una perfecta modelo pelirroja, pero de uno que jamás había visto antes y estaba suelto, dejando que formase bucles, y bueno, algo desordenado. La tome de la mano y la sujete por quizas unos segundos, la chica me vio y le sonreí para infundirle confianza, ella se quedó observándome fijamente. Al fin..

-..hola.., soy Candy, ven vamos a levantarte, como te llamas?

La chica pelirroja me sonrío tímidamente y me tendió sus manos, yo las cogí suavemente asegurándome de que no tuviera alguna golpe considerable, seguia intrigandome que no me contestara nada, y su extraña mirada, se estremecio mas cuando intente soltarla, no entiendo porque, cuando la levantaba vi que abría su boca para contestarme pero volvió a cerrarla abruptamente cuando otra voz, una masculina increíblemente aterciopelada se escuchó proveniente de las escaleras.

-..Karen! Te dije que tuvieras cuidado en las… -la voz se detuvo repentinamente bastante cerca de nosotras, volví mi cabeza para encontrarle forma a la maravillosa voz y casi pierdo el aliento ante la visión

Un hombre bastante agitado, lo veia y se admiraba mayor que yo, pero increíblemente guapo, cabello de color castaño oscuro igual de desordenado y hermoso como el de la niña, la cual supuse era Karen, sus facciones se podían calificar por perfectas! Tenía la mandíbula apretada y sus fosas nasales se abrían demasiado rápido a causa de su evidente carrera por las escaleras, sus ojos se enfocaron brevemente en la chica antes de volver la mirada hacia mi impidiéndome seguir con mi escrutinio, no sólo por la pena que me invadió en el momento sino por la intensidad de su mirada, sus ojos eran iguales a los de la niña, de ese raro color azul mar, pero igual de hermosos, sino es que más, tenían un brillo que jamás había visto más que en la televisión gracias a las maravillas de la tecnología y efectos especiales. Él me seguía viendo con la misma intensidad, sólo había pasado segundos pero me pareció toda una vida, acerté en sonreírle tímidamente conciente del maldito rubor que inundaba mis mejillas. Sentí las manos de la chica moverse y eso me obligó a desviar la mirada hacia ella.

-Terry –la niña habló! Wow justicia, vi como ella estaba dirigiéndose hacia el hombre parado a escasos pasos de nosotras. Terry.., pensé que nombre más interesante.

-Karen, enana.., estás bien? – reacciono el misterioso Terry acercándose a ella, haciendo que yo perdiera el agarre de la chica. Él la revisó minuciosamente buscando algún magullon o algo por el estilo, el parecido entre los dos era increíble y le prestaba mucha atención, cuidado, casi una adoración increible…, entonces me golpeó.

_-Claro, el ha de ser el padre…, Casado. Debe ser casado…_

Genial… simplemente genial, como ningún soltero me gusta ahora parece que voy a desarrollar interés por hombres prohibidos…, eso es todo Candice, ahora si me superé, una jodida maravilla...

-estoy bien –dijo Karen a su padre, después sorprendiéndome con sus actos ya que volteó a verme, me sonrió y se aventó a mis brazos –gracias Candy, me llamo Karen.

La chica tenia algo extraño, no se que era, no parecia como una adolescente comun y corriente, era algo retraida, no miraba directamente a los ojos, y se ve que es muy pegada a su padre

-de verdad.., Gracias por ayudarla – dijo de nuevo Terry sonriéndome

-no fue nada –murmuré, la cara me ardía para esos momentos, parecia que de un momento a otro explotaria, aún así traté de devolverle la sonrisa.

-Terry! Ya vamos a la casa, quiero verla por favor -interrumpió la pelirroja, me llamó la atención que no lo llamara papá, papi, padre, apá o cualquier otro cosa por el estilo como cualquier niño o joven acostumbre, supuse que era una familia moderna.

-..eh?... sí, sí… recoge tus cosas, enana– le dijo sin apartar la mirada de mi -de verdad, gracias por ayudar a mi querida Karen.

-no hay porque

-por cierto, mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester un gusto… -extendió su mano hacia mí, la cual tomé con un poco más de entusiasmo que el debido, Grandchester? Ese es un apellido nada comun, primera vez que lo escucho, y con que Terrence es su nombre, demasiado formal..

-le decimos Terry en casa -agrego Karen, creo que ya lo entendi, odia su nombre largo o simplemente es una costumbre en su hogar.

-gracias por el detalle duendecita -dijo el chico pegando la cabeza de la chica a su pecho, si que era una duende -quisiera saber el nombre de la chica que ha ayudado a mi querida Karen.. -me prepare para mi presentacion, estire mi brazo y la estreche con la de el, tenia manos suaves.

-Candice.. –dije rápidamente -Candice A...

-Terryyyyyyyyyyy! –una melodiosa voz femenina interrumpió mi ansiosa y patética presentación, el aludido volteó su cabeza y vi como abría sus ojos exageradamente como si la visión lo hubiera impactado, soltó rápidamente mi mano para bajar corriendo las escaleras. No me pasó por alto el cosquilleo que sentí en mi palma ante la pérdida de contacto.

-demonios, Annie, pero qué estás pensando? No debiste subir todo esto tu sola, podrias haberte lastimado..

-no me vengas con reclamos y ayudame Terrence!

Mis ojos se enfocaron en el que supuse era Annie, oh rayos, era una mujer, y una bellisima, igualmente guapa, como Karen, con los mismos ojos azules, su cabello era una larga, lisa y oscura cabellera negra, en verdad espectacular. La mujer parecía bastante agitada y estaba sudando

-..debiste esperar a que fuera por ti..

-..pero tardabas mucho –se defendió la pelinegra frustrada –sólo te estaba ayudando, diablos..

Terry le quitó rápidamente las cajas a la chica, quien lo vio amenazante..

-no me ayuda en nada que te ganes una hernia, Anne Marie..

-pero estoy bien, ahora debemos subir el resto de la mudanza, además no estoy cansada, te quiero ayudar..

-ya me ayudaste y ahora te necesito con Karen, ambas tranquilas..

-pero…

-por favor! –dijo con tono serio – te sientes bien?

-estoy bien -repitió la chica acariciandose las sienes, habia palidecido, quedando tan blanca como el papel, el hombre la sujeto de un brazo al verla tornarse de ese color..

-oh preciosa, ven, vamos a que te sientes y tomes agua…, donde está la otra caja?

-la.., la dejé abajo, en el otro piso –contestó Annie mientras se sentaba en uno de los escalones respirando profundamente.

-voy por ella... – respondió Terry y se volteó a ver a Annie, se preocupaba tanto con ella, la trataba como una princesa, Karen se sento a un lado de ella... -siéntense aquí –señaló el último escalón –no tardo.

Y con eso Terry bajó las escaleras murmurando algo que no alcancé a escuchar, las chicas se veian tan serenas sentadas, no sé de dónde saqué las agallas para ir y sentarme junto a ellas, en especial junto a Annie, quien por la pinta tenia el letrero de "esposa" en la frente.

-Ooooh! Candy – dijo sonriente Karen –Annie mira, ella es Candy..

Ella me vio serio durante unos minutos, le sonreí y extendí mi mano hacia ella, la tomó inmediatamente y sonrió.

-..hola, Candy. Soy Anne Marie Grandchester pero puedes decirme Annie – me respondió educadamente, y ese acento que tenia, tan formal y elegante, se veia que ella era bastante madura.

-Annie será entonces –contesté mientras soltaba su mano, inmediatamente Karen agarro mis manos con delicadeza

-eres muy bonita – dijo ella haciéndome sonrojar

-gracias -mis mejillas se encendieron totalmente, de eso estoy segura.

-y vives aquí? -me preguntó Annie

-sí, en la puerta de allá –dije apuntando con la mano –ese es mi departamento. Y ustedes, ¿a cuál departamento se mudan?

-pues no sabemos, Terry no nos ha dicho, lo tiene como una sorpresa - contestó Annie, mientras Karen sólo negaba con su cabeza

La mención de Terry no pudo ser más oportuna ya que me hizo sacar el tema como quien no quiere la cosa

-..Terry ha de ser agradable, cierto?

-oh si..., claro, cuando no esta de mal humor..

-entonces imagino que la relación entre ustedes dos es fuerte..

-espera..., de que estas hablando? -me pregunto ella, creo que debia ser mas clara con la señora Grandchester...

-es que..., que… Terry..… eerr… es su… mmm… digo, es muy joven, debe ser un gran padre y esposo – tartamudeé tratando de buscar la forma de ser sutil y fracasando inútilmente.

-..esposo?! -como que fue una ofensa de tamaño monumental porque la chica de pelo negro se quedo viendome con cara de WTF por un rato y volteo a ver a la otra chica.

Ambas se me quedaron viendo como si de momento me hubiera salido un tercer ojo, la chica de cabello negro se habia enrojecido totalmente con el ceño fruncido, después su rostro se aligero para luego estallar en carcajadas con la pelirroja. Confundida por su actitud en serio llegué a pensar que tenía algo en la cara y me pasé la mano nerviosamente sobre ella, como no noté nada raro volteé a verlas, que seguían soltando risas histéricas, las dos estaban rojas de la cara y lágrimas en los ojos… seguía sin entender el chiste y empecé a preocuparme de que les diera un ataque o algo.

-hey! porqué tanta risa? -preguntó Terry divertido mientras subía las escaleras con tres cajas en los brazos. Como las chicas parecían incapaces de contestar, es más hasta dudaba que lo hubieran escuchado, yo le respondí.

-..No tengo idea –dije honestamente, poniéndome de pie –estábamos platicando y de momento… -dejé la frase sin acabar y sólo señalé a las chicas Annie estaba recargado en la pared sosteniendo su estómago con sus manos y, Karen estaba prácticamente en el suelo con una de sus manos sosteniendo otra de Annie.

-nunca las había visto reír tan fuerte, sobre todo a Annie– dijo Terry mientras colocaba las cajas en el suelo –no sé si alegrarme o asustarme.

-pues no sé tú, pero yo estoy preocupada ya llevan un buen rato así, les debe faltar el aire..

Terry asintió levemente, sus ojos me vieron con curiosidad unos cuantos segundos y luego ante mis ojos vi como una increíblemente sexy sonrisa torcida se formaba en sus labios dejándome aturdida para después dirigir su atención a su hija y su..., esposa...! Ni siquiera podia decir esa palabra...

Dios! casado. Casado. Casado…!

-Hey! Chicas– les dijo inclinándose hacia ellas -Hey! Cálmense ya, respiren hondo

Karen recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Terry mientras él le tallaba gentilmente la espalda, Annie también se apoyó en el joven, poniendo su mano en su otro hombro y tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. La escena de los tres juntos quitaba el aliento, hasta sentí un golpe en mi pecho al ver la expresión de Terry..…, simple y pura adoración por su esposa e hija. Suspiré pesadamente

-Candy? – dijo Annie distrayéndome de mi desvarío –Estás bien? –la mirada de ella sobre mi era tan penetrante que me dejó en blanco ni siquiera sé cómo pude ser capaz de registrar que ella y Karen ya estaban quietas

-Oh, sí, perdón -murmuré sonrojándome, Terry me sonrió ligeramente.

-y bien…, qué fue lo que les causó tanta gracia -volvio a preguntar Terry

-es que es tan.., tan gracioso!

-pero que es?

-seria ofensivo! -siguio bromeando esta..

-al grano Anne Marie..

-en fin..., Candy cree… - empezó Annie soltando pequeñas risitas

Oh, oh! Esto tiene que ver conmigo? Me estrujé mi cerebro tratando de encontrar lo que fuera que dije que provocó esa reacción en ellas. Terry me volteó a ver rápidamente antes de incitar a su esposa para que continuara. Yo ya no estaba tan segura de querer saber la respuesta, queria que la tierra me tragara...

-ella piensa… -continuó Annie con una sonrisa traviesa -que tu y yo somos pareja y que Karen es nuestra hija -termino de forma divertida..

-QUE?! –dijo incrédulo antes de reír amargamente y murmurar algo parecido como un "eso es nuevo" por lo bajo

Para esos momentos sentía mi cara y cuello arder de seguro mi nivel de rojo de mi rubor sobrepasaba mi marca personal..., vergüenza…, sentía vergüenza y asombro y… alivio. No es casado pensé, no son ni su esposa ni su hija.., al menos.

-..lo.., lo siento -murmuré pesadamente haciendo que las palabras apenas y se escucharan.

-tranquilizate – respondió Terry secamente –han pensado cosas peores, asi que no te disculpes… vamos chicas..

-..cuando eramos niños jugabamos a que estábamos casados, y en la escuela tambien pensaron que eramos novios, era muy divertido burlarnos de quienes no nos conocian -siguió bromeando Annie, pero la cara de Terry parecia de frustración. Tomo las cajas y empezó a caminar, no dio no dos pasos cuando lo paré

-Terry no está bien –dije nerviosamente –no debí hacerme conclusiones ni juzgarlos cuando no los conozco, discúlpame no quería incomodarte..

-estamos acostumbrados, no te apures –dijo en el mismo tono molesto, era claro que estaba batallando por mantener su enojo a raya, Annie y Karen lo veian con susto despues de haberse reido..

-lo siento… en verdad lo siento –susurré de nuevo y me dirigí a mi puerta, por algún motivo que no comprendía su actitud hizo que me dieran ganas de llorar.

-..Candice -me llamó Terry llamandome por mi nombre completo, volteé instintivamente y mi mirada se cruzó con la suya, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, remordimiento y dulzura. Estaba a punto de hablar para preguntarle qué quería o disculparme de nuevo, aún no me decidía, cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Bajé la mirada para descubrir que era Karen...

-no te acongojes –me dijo cuando alzó su cabeza para verme, sus ojos conteniendo sus lágrimas. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que mis mejillas estaban húmedas a causa de las mías. La abracé de vuelta, por extraño que parezca sus brazos resultaron ser los que me confortaron en ese momento.

-Candice... -dijo mi nombre de nuevo suavemente –discúlpame, fue rudo de mi parte la forma en que te contesté, sólo que no esperaba que tú…

-noo!– lo interrumpí –no tienes que disculparte, estás en todo tu derecho de enojarte, yo fui desconsiderada..

-simplemente me tomaste por sorpresa – admitió –no estoy enojado, disculpa si te di esa impresión..

-eso no quita que me sienta igual de arrepentida, no debí…

-Candice..., que te parece si los dos nos dejamos de testarudeces y aceptamos las disculpas… o mejor aún, olvidamos que esto ocurrió ok? -Me sonrió cariñosamente y no pude más que regresarle la sonrisa.

-de acuerdo –dije aliviada –lo siento..

-Candice..., –me advirtió divertido, y decia mi nombre cada vez que tuviese oportunidad, como si hubiese algo divertido.

-ups, lo siento… digo… ash! – dije frustrada

-..dejenmelo a mi -intervino Annie de forma divertida -Karen y yo somos hermanas de Terry, y el es nuestro testarudo y apuesto hermano mayor, el cual asegura dar la vida por nosotras, lo que ocurrio aqui fue solo una confusion, algo casi nosmal para nosotros, as que tranquilizate Candy, estas perdonada, fin de la conversacion..., asi que, contentos todos?

-por tu aclaratoria si.., contentos todos hermana ajajajaja

Frustración que se evaporó en cuanto escuché la risa de Terry no la risa forzada de hace rato, sino una risa libre, melodiosa y simplemente perfecta.

-bueno..., cambiando el tema, a qué departamento se mudan?

-al 503– me respondió aún sonriendo

-en serio? Entonces no sólo compartiremos edificio sino también piso, yo vivo en el 504 –dije alegre

-siiiiiii!–gritó Karen después de que su hermana le susurrara algo al oído –seremos vecinas Candy! Yuuujjuuuuu

Terry rodó los ojos ante el comentario y yo reí alegremente, si fuera más desinhibida también hubiera gritado entusiasmada

-pues, bienvenidos vecinos! -el joven castaño volvió a darme esa rara pero sexy sonrisa torcida, Karen estaba parada junto a él y dejó caer su cabeza para apoyarla en el brazo de su hermano, tenía la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojitos brillaban mientras me veía con extremo entusiasmo. Annie estaba estaba junto a ellos, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Terry, quien aunque su actitud reflejaba tranquilidad sus ojos brillaban con el mismo entusiasmo que sus hermanas.

No pude más que sonreír ante la imagen. Definitivamente ellos iban a ser por mucho mis vecinos favoritos.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Y LLEGO! EL CAPITULO 4, DISCULPEN EL RETRASO, EMPEC UN NUEVO RETO LLAMADO ''CIRUGIA'' MUAJAJAJAJAJAAAA, Y COMO SIEMPRE, LOS FICS TENDRAN ALGUNOS RETRASOS IMPORTANTES QUE ESPERO COMPRENDAN, GRACIAS POR PASAR POR AQUI, ESTE CAPI NO ES SOLO EL POV DE CANDY, SINO QUE ESTE CAPI ES EN HONOR A LOS 116 AÑOS CRONOLOGICOS DE NUESTRA PECOSA FAVORITA, CANDICE WHITE, FELIZ CUMPLE PECAS.., NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDOOOOO  
**

**Review Please?..**


	5. Chapter 5

**DESDE MI CIELO**

**Capítulo 5.**

* * *

Belleza e inocencia habia visto en el rostro de esa chica "Candice" me gustaba como sonaba al pronunciarlo, tan delicado y sublime, aunque bueno, creo que empezamos muy mal, digo..., a quien se le ocurre que yo podría tener algo con Annie? Acaso no ven el parecido? Pppfff! Que ridículo, quizás si nos vemos algo mayores incluso, pero tampoco al punto de pensar que somos esposos, eso me exaspero, pero yo me pase de la raya al enojarme con la chica, ella no sabia nada. Nos disculpamos y trate de cambiar el tema con ella, quien de paso ha resultado ser mi vecina.

-..bien.., probablemente deberíamos volver a nuestras tareas, aun tenemos mucho que desempacar y creo que tu tienes cosas que hacer también -alce mi mirada y note unos recipientes junto a la puerta -disculpa si te retrasamos..

-oh no, descuiden, iba con mi amiga a comer pero..., hubo un inconveniente y me vi en la necesidad de regresarme..., pero ustedes quizás tengan hambre, porque no toman algo de aquí?

-podemos? -pregunto Annie sorprendida por un tipo de gesto como ese

-claro que si, apuesto que tienen hambre y les tomara tiempo instalarse y cocinar.., además, considerenlo como un obsequio de bienvenida!

La chica era en verdad un angel, se preocupaba por nosotros, unos desconocidos, fue a buscar los recipientes para entregarselos a Annie, quien sonrió por ese acto.

-..no es mucho, solo un poco de ensalada y sandwiches de pollo teriyaki, pero espero que sea suficiente..

-wow..., en verdad gracias, eres muy amable Candice -agradeció mi hermana..

-dejemos formalismo, pueden llamarme Candy..

-si asi son las cosas a mi hermano le dicen Terry y a mi hermana Annie

-y a ti como te dicen? -pregunto Candy de forma divertida..

-Karen no tiene un diminutivo en si.., bueno, pulga de mar o enana..

-Terry me llama asi porque dice que es acorde con mi estatura, y solo mido un metro cincuenta, lo cual es relativamente normal para mi edad

-relativamente no Karen, pero no voy a discutir las pulgadas que te faltan por crecer porque se que saldré perdiendo por tus análisis matemáticos.

Mi hermana se empezo a reir, al parecer habia entendido el chiste, gloria a Dios! Candice observaba mucho a Karen, quizas se dio cuenta de que ella era algo..., diferente.

-..bien, dejare que se acomoden, y les reitero la bienvenida al edificio San Remo

-gracias Candice

-por favor..., solo diganme Candy

-perfecto! Pues sera Candy -dije con una extraña emocion que venia muy dentro de mi ser. Maldicion, la chica era en verdad hermosa, no dejaba de mirarla, era tan perfecta que me daba miedo pensar que se esfumaria de un momento a otro, le sonrei, no queria volver a pasar verguenzas con ella.

Le pase las llaves a Annie, quien sin apuros abrio la puerta, yo practicamente entre dando saltos con entusiasmo, el mismo que tenian mis hermanas, incluso Annie a pesar de querer ocultarlo.

Mio! Miren esto -grito Karen corriendo hacia la ventana, debo admitirlo, entre las buenas cosas del edificio San Remo son sus vistas, en especial en el quinto piso.

-les encantara este lugar, cuando sirvan los elevadores deberiamos ir a la azotea y tomar el te, ademas, la vista es increible -no me habia percatado de que ella aun estaba alli, me sonroje al instante, y eso no era normal en mi.

-lo has prometido Candy! -le dijo Karen a la chica rubia, quien sonrio en seguida

-Annie deseas que te ayude con eso? -no puede ser! La chica se estaba dando demasiadas consideraciones con nosotros

-por favor, seria demasiado abuso de nuestra parte, no llevamos ni 24 hOras y ya has de pensar que somos unos vecinos aprovechados -exclamo Annie, y a decir verdad le di la razon -pero sin embargo, apreciaria mucho que me ayudaras, porque al menos no trabajo sola y tengo a alguien con quien hablar..., sino tienes nada que hacer, claro esta!

-Anne Marie Grandchester! -proteste, en serio?! Iba a hacer eso?

-no hay ningun problema, se los aseguro -que mas da, la mujer era peor que yo, no podia hacer nada para que se quedara tranquila y entendiese que no necesitabamos ayuda..., aunque pensandolo bien, si necesitabamos.

-bueno..., muchas gracias Candy -le dije sonriendo y dandole una palmada en el hombro, como si fuesemos amigos de toda la vid -aunque apuesto a que has de pensar que soy una criatura despreciable por ponerte a trabajar

-oh no! No seria incapaz...

-fue una broma Candy!..., Confio en ti..

Se quedo mirandome, y yo la mire..., me escuche?! Algo me estaba pasando, en cuanto le dije esas palabras a Candy me asombre de lo ciertas que eran, "Confio en ti", no tenia ni media hora que la conocia y ya le confiaba lo mas intimo que tenia que eran mis hermanas e incluso me ayudaba con la mudanza sin dudarlo siquiera! Durante toda mi vida he sido un desconfiado por naturaleza, y las unicas personas en las que confie ciegamente murieron hace cuatro años, y nunca nadie! Nadie! Por muy buenas intensiones que tuviera se ha hecho merecedor de mi confianza, pero..., porque ella?

Esta claro que Candy es hermosa, a ciencia cierta, jamas pense llegar a decirlo, pero si pudiera describir a mi mujer perfecta, seria como ella..., pelo rizado rubio, que se ve de un sedoso increible, ojos verdes sumamente expresivos, nariz espingadas con esas pequeñas pecas que pareciese que alguien le hubiese chispeado pintura en el rostro, labios carnosos y perfectamente rosas, mejillas regordetas color crema comn una extraña y sorprendente capacidad de sonrojarse y alcanzar un color adorable y tentador, figura delicada, piel palida y visiblemente suave e igual de tentadora. Y no solo eso, en el poco rato que llevaba conociendola me di cuenta de que era cariñosa, desinteresada, amable, comprensiva, super agradable, sensible..., simplemente encantadora.., se que parezco un loco pervertido obsesionado con su siguiente victima, pero es que hay algo en ella que me hace querer conocerla, hay algo que la hace diferente a las demas.

Algo me pasaba con ella!

En mis momentos de delirios pude ver como Candy ayudaba a mi hermana a la organizacion de nuestras cosas, ambas con un montacargas subian y bajaban las escaleras, ayudandose mutuamente, por lo visto Candy no solo me dejo impactado a mi, sino que impacto a Annie y a Karen, quienes parecian llevarse bien, cada vez mas adoraba a esa chica. Sonrei al pensar que no solo encontramos un buen departamento en la ciudad de Nueva York, sino tambien a una chica increible como vecina, yo me sentia entusiasmado por la idea de tener a Candy a escasos metros de distanmcia, y ante la recondita posibilidad de entablar una amistad con ella, sin duda, mudarnos a este pais y a este edificio con Candy cerca hacia la estancia mucho mas interesante.

-..bien, creo que eso es todo

-nada mas falta organizar todo en su lugar Annie

-buen punto Candy, de verdad, fuiste de gran ayuda

-es un placer, ahora.., los dejo para que puedan instalarse.

-Candy.., no se como agradecerte por este gesto tan amable -fue lo unico que pude decir

-es en serio.., nunca creimos que aun existiese gente capaz de hacer cosas por otros sin pedir nada a cambio -agrego Annie apoyando uno de sus brazos en mis hombros.

-bueno.., Annie, aun se vale creer que existe gente buena en este mundo.

Ame esa respuesta en seguida, y ella era parte de ese puñado de gente buena en el mundo.

-cualquier cosa no duden en tocar a mi puerta, y de nuevo, bienvenidos al Edificio San Remo

-cuantas veces nos diste la bienvenida?

-huyy, no lo se! Jajajajaja -se rio de si misma, una sonrisa adorable, mi Cristo que risa tan hermosa! -ahora si.., me voy.

Ella se fue, cerro la puerta, dejandonos a nosotros tres solos, como siempre ha sido, me gire y Annie y Karen me estaban viendo, no decian nada, Karen ocultaba su risa, quizas con su propio lenguaje se estaba burlando de mi, Annie se quitaba el flequillo del rostro para mirarme mejor.

-queeee?

-nada! No tengo nada que decir! -dijo Annie alzando sus manos -y tu Karen?

-creo que tampoco -dijo en tono burlon.

-ja ja, muy graciosas las dos.

-..aunque de hecho, Terry, tenemos que resolver tres cosas mas

-que sera?

-aterriza hermano -me regaño Annie, como siempre, mandona -tu y yo debemos buscar trabajo

-error! Yo debo buscar trabajo, tu a la universidad y Karen instituto, asi es la situacion.

-espera! No Terry, no quiero ser una carga, soy mayor de edad, ya puedo empezar a colaborar contigo, puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez, puedo estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo.

-no lo se, es muy agotador para ti y..

-por Dios, Terrence! Confia en mi.., por quien debemos preocuparnos es por Karen, no la metere en cualquier instituto sabiendo su..., situacion.

-yo tampoco, asi que tomemosno tiempo los tres, para asi decidir calmadamente.

-muchachos, no creo que ustedes tengan que decidir por mi -replico mi hermana tratando de tomar la situacion, pero ella conocia su situacion, por muchos años estuvo en institutos privados con un terapeuta y con otros niños que sabian lo que tenia, y sabian que debian tener cuidado con ella, nos conocian a nosotros, los Grandchester, en Inglaterra eramos conocidos, aqui eramos nadie, y debiamos estar mas unidos que nunca -en serio, creo que tengo la suficiente capacidad de cuidarme sola, y de poder lidiar con un instituto.

-Karen sabes que no..

-Terry lo se! Y no quiero ser una carga mas! Quiero tratar de ser util para la familia, deja de tratarme como una discapacitada, porque no lo soy!

-linda, no quisimos decir eso -intervino Annie para sacarnos de esa situacion incomoda, dado el ahora extraordinario grado de madurez de Karen debiamos decidir que era lo mejor para ella -es solo que..., sabes lo duro que seria para nosotros si alguien se atreve a ofenderte o a lastimarte, no queremos eso. Por eso hay que ser precavidos con las decisiones que tomamos

-y confio en ustedes, pero tambien quiero decidir

-y lo haras preciosa -le sonrei -ahora somos nosotros tres solamente, y juntos sobrellevaremos esta nueva vida...

Ahora solo esperaba poder hacer y dar todo por ellas, Annie y Karen eran todo lo que me quedaba ahora, y debia luchar por ellas.

****Candy's POV****

Mi Cristo de la Gloria, este hombre es de ensueño, y es tan abnegado por su familia, se me caia la cara de la verguenza con su hermana, pero se veia tan mayor como el, eran tan encantadores los dos, y la pequeña Karen, era demasiado…, bueno, no tengo un concepto exacto para ella, porque se veía muy rara, demasiado reticente, pero al estar cerca de Terry o Annie parecía que se tranquilizara algo dentro de ella, no lo se.., algo no estaba bien con esa niña, y quería averiguarlo, pero no era el momento correcto todavía, por ahora debia primero tranquilizarme, porque Terry Grandchester hizo que me acalorara.

Mi teléfono suena estruendosamente en los bolsillos de mis pantalones, me palpo para encontrarlo, y allí lo tengo, una llamada de Archie, a buena hora que llama ese tonto, deslizo mi pulgar por la pantalla para contestarle.

-..hey, Archie, en donde estas elegante?

_-en el trabajo querida, creeme que esto de ser el subgerente conlleva bastante trabajo, uuuuffff, despues de este dia necesitare un trago._

-alcoholico

_-viniendo de ti es un alago.._

-oye iras a buscar a Anthony mas tarde?

_-si, su coche aun esta en el taller, asi que me toca, porque sino querra practicar sus movimientos conmigo_

-lo hizo conmigo y tuve una semana sin moverme, asi que no importa si quiere practicar contigo, sera un privilegio y por ser el hermano mayor..., bueno, alegrate..

_-Candice no..., Candiceeeee_

-por favor Archie, tranquilizate, todos lidiamos con el no? Hasta Patty

_-si, si, al menos a ella no le rompieron un brazo._

-sabes algo..., hablamos otro dia, con mas calma.

_-oye y no vienes a cenar esta noche a la casa?_

-lo siento, tengo que estudiar y tengo un asuntico pendiente por alli -un asuntico de apellido Grandchester -pero obvio tenemos que sentarnos a hablar con mas calma.

_-tranquila gatita, y bueno, saludame a Patricia de mi parte_

-oh si, la proxima vez degollare a nuestra querida Patty

_-dejame adivinar, otra cita a ciegas?_

-si, y esta vez con su nuevo novio de complice

_-no me lo han presentado, quizas seamos buenos amigos._

-creeme, es igual o peor que ella..

_-bueno, te dejo querida, cuidate_

-tu tambien, besa a mama y a papa por mi

_-claro que si pequeña.., te quiero_

-igual yo -le colgue y volvi a meter mi celular en mis pantalones, no tenia mucho que hacer, salvo revisar algunos libros para ponerme a estudiar, pero obvio mis nuevos vecinos no me dejarian, sobre todo ese chico de pelo castaño enmarañado, me recordo a una pelicula de Disney, toda una melena oscura, parecida a la de Mufasa. Que infancia la mia..., que infancia. Tratando de asociarla a lo que me esta pasando, digo, no puede haberme gustado ese chico solo por su linda carita! Y si no es lo que yo pienso? Por Dios Candice, solamente a ti te da por gustarte un tipo que recien acabas de ver, pero es que el no tiene pinta de ser como cualquiera de esos que anda por alli, el si que me tomo desprevenida.

De todas las cosas que pudieron ocurrirme este dia, toparme nada mas y nada menos que Terrence Grandchester fue el galardon, si es que asi deberia decirlo, porque esa sensacion de alegria, libertad y esas ganas de arrebatar las cosas buenas que se me aparecian no las sentia desde que era una niña, quizas. Quizas el fue mi panacea del dia, quizas alguien me quiso recordar que hasta en el peor de los momentos puede llegar un bobo a sacarte una sonrisa.

Me pase el resto de la tarde tratando de sacarme esa estupida sonrisa de Grandchester de la cabeza, pero fue imposible, no lo logre, en esas horas pase por todos los estados de animo, desde la ira irracional hacia Patty hasta la tristeza y desolacion causada por mis propios vecinos, digo, que hacen tres hermanos viviendo solos? Que les paso?.

Sali un momento a respirar aire fresco, y me tope con una de mis vecinas, la señora Kim, quien me sonrio con amabilidad.

-..Candy querida, ya viste a los nuevos vecinos?

-oh si, son bastante agradables

-ay mi niña preciosa, son mas que eso, ven conmigo -me agarro de la mano y me llevo a su departamento, eso no era bueno, ya me habia ocurrido en otras ocasiones, me sento en una de las sillas de la cocina y puso un monton de papeles y cartas sobre la mesa, en el tiempo que tenia de conocerla habia aprendido a identificar perfectamente, esas cosas me aterraban mucho -sabes, estaba tratando de descubrir como eran, ya sabes, por simple precaucion, pero en el proceso me he quiedado impactada con mis revelaciones.

-tus revelaciones siempreeee son impactantes.

-no, no muchacha... Lo vi! Lo vi! -empezo a revolver sus cosas -tu vecino! Ay que emocion, es un buen hombre Candy, y ademas bien parecido

-señora Kim!

-sus hermanas son un amor, te ganaras su carino pronto

-como sabes que son sus hermanas?!

-sus ojos los delatan..., oh! Pero que tonta soy! Si no te lo he enseñado, ven aqui -en verdad pensaba que esta tipa estaba loca de remate, me mostro un monton de papeles con simbolos raros, y seguia sin entender -ves? Justo alli, una de ellas hizo que se cruzaran y sale en todas partes, su camino tenia que cruzarse tarde o temprano

-el camino? De quien? -dije frunciendo la nariz

-pues el tuyo y el del nuevo vecinito -dijo casi aplaudiendo

-QUE?!

-no te abrumes cariño, deja que todo fluya, en verdad como me emociona cuando las almas gemelas se encuentran, y creeme, ustedes tendran bastante en comun

-tonterias

-ay Candy, deberias creerme, cuando alguien esta destinado a ti no importa lo que pase, terminaran juntos, incluso si ese caracter tuyo tan necio que tienes se interpone.

Bufe, y mentalmente me patee el trasero, jurandome a mi misma nunca mas escuchar a la señora Kim y sus estupidas visiones que lo unico que me provocaran es un desgaste mental y que me vuelva paranoica. Sin decir nada me fui a mi departamento, ya era bastante tarde, queria ver si los nuevos vecinos ya se habian instalado por completo, pero seria mucho abuso de mi parte, asi que solo segui de largo, iba a acostarme a dormir de una buena vez antes de que me volviera loca.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Me disculparan el retraso, pero el nuevo servicio iniciado tiene sus retos jejeje, muchos saludos a todas y saludos a quienes estan en el Concierto de Demi Lovato en Mexico jejejejeje, un abrazo psicologico y nos estamos leyendo**

**Reviews please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**DESDE MI CIELO**

**Capitulo 6.**

* * *

El tiempo pasa volando cuando estas ocupado, yo practicamente no dormi, tuve que rehusar a Annie y a Karen a dormir en una colchoneta inflable mientras yo me encargaba del resto, en verdad que estaba cansado y queria dormir, lo necesitaba, me recoste en una de las mejores vistas de la casa, ese ventanal enorme, me gustaba mucho, era inspirador, di un vostezo, y volvi a ver la montana de cajas pendientes fuera del departamento y en el vestibulo, seria peor de lo que pense, pero al final el sueño me ha ganado, desee con gran fervor que esa rubia al menos se asomara para asi por lo menos tener dulces sueños.

Creo que ni siquiera tuve idea alguna de cuanto dormi, pero se que dormi bastante, el dolor en mi espalda lo dijo todo.

-..Terry, Terry despierta -Karen me estaba dando golpecitos en el rostro, tal era su insistencia que tuve que hacerle caso, abri los ojos lentamente, ella se veia mas palida de lo normal,

-que pasa Kary?

-hay una chica con Candy.. -un momento?! Candy esta aqui? Ay no, pensara que soy un flojo al no haberme levantado a tiempo y... En que estoy pensando diablos, acabo de conocer a la chica y le quiero causar buena impresion? Definitivamente, algo me pasa con ella, agarre a Karen de un brazo y la mire

-Karen..., Candice?! Esta aqui?

-si, vino a vernos, levantate..

-y Annie?

-esta en mi casa aseandose, despreocupate -una voz femenina y angelical fue la que me respondio, de quien era? Pues obvio que de ella, de Candy, ame su voz desde la mañana, simplemente celestial, me arregle el pelo, que puedo perjurar esta parado en todas direcciones, pero creo que fue imposible -buenos dias Terry

-Candyyyyyyy! -casi grito Karen, quien fue a abrazarla despues de procesar nuestra presencia juntos, su pelo estaba hecho una maraña en una cola, como siempre

-hola preciosa, como estas? Dormiste bien anoche? -le pregunto la chica rubia a mi hermana, acariciando sus mejillas, que por lo visto fueron el punto de atraccion a Candy.

-si... Terry coloco una colcha inflable para Annie y para mi, es muy bueno

-ya lo veo! -dijo la chica junto a Candy, ahora entiendo porque Karen me llamo con urgencia, una extraña en la casa. Era una chica, una morena que era un poco mas alta que Karen, de pelo castaño, ojos marrones y mejillas regordetas, tenia un aspecto muy elegante y podia asegurar que parecia de esas acostumbradas a tener el control.

-oh, chicos, ella es Patricia, mi mejor amiga -la presento Candy

-Terrence Grandchester, un gusto -me presente extendiendo mi mano para saludarla, ella me saludo y dio una vista a todo el departamento, creo que no le cause muy buena impresion a la chica.

-creo que necesitan ayuda para todo esto

-oh si, y bastante -hasta ella lo noto

-bueno, mi novio Stear viene mas tarde y traera almuerzo, puedo hablar con el y decirle que te ayude.

-..Terry..., por Dios, disculpa que te vine a invadir el departamento -ella se habia puesto roja, ay no! Estaba avergonzada

-tranquila Candy..., si todos los que me traigas me van a ayudar a acabar con mi tediosa tarea no es problema

-esta decidido! Stear llegara a tiempo para cuando traigan tus muebles, seguro le encontraremos algo que hacer

-me gusta como suena -logre decir con una sonrisa formandose en mis labios. Definitivamente, Patricia fue el bono de la mañana, Annie entro al departamento completamente renovada, su carita de satisfaccion era algo que provocaba ver.

-ooohhh que delicia, gracias Candy por prestarme tu baño.

-es un placer Annie, y cualquier cosa que tu o tus hermanos necesiten, estoy a la orden.

A la orden? Mmmm, creo que esto va a ser bastante interesante, por lo menos a mi hermana le cayo bien nuestra vecina. Nos preparamos para nuestro primer dia en la gran manzana, habia mucho que hacer y aun no estaba listo nuestro nuevo hogar, pero con la ayuda que recibimos de Candy y Patty acabariamos a tiempo.

Despues de tomar una ducha express y de arreglarme para el tedioso dia que iba a tocarme lleve a mis hermanas a desayunar algo, la noche anterior habiamos comido lo que quedaba de la comida que Candy nos dio, y algo de lo que compramos en el aeropuerto, tenia que organizarme en detalles tan pequeños ahora, y buscar un trabajo estaba encabezando la lista, suerte que acabe la universidad hace dos años y tengo buenas cartas de recomendacion que espero me ayuden aqui, la rubia y la castaña nos acompañaron, por lo menos no estariamos solos, aunque de hecho, con Annie y Karen nunca estoy solo, pero no siempre iba a ser asi.

Sobre todo con Annie.

Deje a Annie a cargo para que fuese adelantando en casa y junto con Karen aproveche a buscar un supermercado, que convenientemente se encontraba a dos cuadras del edificio, recorri los pasillos buscando las cosas mas esenciales, pero por lo visto, aun estando con una de mis hermanas la gente se quedaba viendonos raro, y era ciertamente enfermizo.

Despues de algunos debates de que cereal comprar, que aroma de shampoo les gustaria mas, que sabor de helado probar, incluso porque una manzana se veia mas apetecible que la otra fuimos capaces de salir de alli, el regreso fue lento, pero era agradable escuchar a Karen decir algo ocurrente, preguntarme algo o que dijera algo inteligente, todo lo que ella decia era interesante para mi. Cuando llegamos al edificio ella me ayudo con las bolsas de mercado y subimos las escaleras lentamente, mientras que Karen subia con animos yo sentia que sufriria un infarto, no estaba en buena forma fisica.

-..hola, hola, holaaaa! -y justo cuando llegamos y nuestro nuevo hogar no podia estar mas invadido aparece un sujeto con gafas parecidas a las de John Lennon por la puerta -uuufff esas escaleras son un infierno.

-lo dices o lo preguntas? -respondio Candy

-jajaja -se rio el muchacho, quien volteo a verme a mi y a mis hermanas -y ustedes deben de ser los nuevos vecinos de Candice, no es asi?

-efectivamente -respondio Annie recogiendose el cabello -y usted es...

-Stear Cornwell, y bueno..., Patricia me dijo que alguien necesitaba ayuda con la mudanza, han de ser ustedes supongo.

-..que comes que adivinas? -me toco responder a mi, el muchacho se acerco a mi y me tendio la mano.

-solo diganme por donde empiezo! Ademas ese es mi trabajo, soy restaurador, sino preguntale a Patty, restaure la iglesia donde se caso su abuela.

-en serio?

-si! Stear tiene gran talento

-see, see, pero espero tenga el mismo talento para que acabemos con esto.

-perfecto!

-y de nuevo Terry, disculpa la intromision pero a veces es imposible llevarle la contraria a estos dos.

-descuiden, sin conviven con Annie notaran que no hay mucha diferencia

-Terrence! -sabia que eso la hacia exasperar, nunca falla.

-es cierto hermanita, no te enojes.

-bobo! -me dijo dandome un golpe.

-Candy, por cierto, lamento mucho lo de ayer, trate de persuadirla, pero ya la conoces.

-lo se Stear, no es tu culpa -contesto encogiendose de brazos.

Y como siempre, mi curiosidad se hizo notar, no me pude quedar callado.

-que paso ayer? -Candy se paso la mano por la cabeza, parecia no dispuesta a contestarme, Stear la vio mortificado por un momento antes de responder.

-Patricia tiene una extraña mania de hacer que Candy y uno de sus hermanos salgan a citas, solo que la de ayer Candy tuvo la audacia de escaparse de ella.

-ni siquiera conoces al hermano de Candy para incluirlo.

-no es necesario conocerlo, apuesto que a el le hiciste lo mismo.

-acertaste Stear, a mi elegante se lo hizo una vez, pero la tipa era tan insufrible que el salio corriendo antes de que la chica dijera su nombre.

-jajajajaja -empezamos a reir todos

-yaaaa hablemos de otra cosa! O mejor dicho, terminemos de una buena veezz

-si! Apoyo a Candy, todavia queda mucho trabajo.

Era lo mejor, ademas el objetivo de Patty buscarle novio a su amiga era bastante serio, y no perdia el tiempo para lograrlo, no pude evitar sentir pena por mi nueva amiga, no se necesitaba conocerla por años para darse cuenta lo mal que eso la hacia sentir. Otra vez confirme el caracter de Patricia, no dudaba que lo hiciera de buena intencion, tratando de ayudar a su amiga pero sus metodos eran... Exagerados.

Empezamos a reorganizar todo en estantes y en gavetas, y en medio de la organizacion Patricia y Stear hablaban y discutian, me pregunte por un momento como es que esos dos terminaron juntos? Habia momentos en los que ella parecia ser timida y reservada y de repente era como una niña hiperactiva, y Stear era peor que ella. Sin embargo al verlos interactuar era innegable el amor que se tenian.

-..y entonces Terrence.., como es que ustedes se ven tan mayores? Digo, de verdad pense que Anne y tu...

-por favor cierra la boca Patty! -la regaño Candy, ya sabia por donde iba el cuento, otra que cree que Annie y yo somos pareja, Pppfff -no le hagas caso Terry.

-descuida, nos vemos mayores pero tenemos cuatro años de diferencia, y bueno, quizas lo unico que tengamos de parecido son nuestros ojos.

-nuestros ojos azules -agrego Annie sonriente, era raro verla sonreir -marca Grandchester.

-pues eso es algo que pude notar a la perfeccion -dijio Candy con su sonrisa elegante, definitivamente, amo su sonrisa. Que personalmente, la considere perfecta.

-..buenos dias, aqui viven los Grandchester? -un hombre aparecio de la nada por la puerta, mas personas?

-si, que pasa?

-somos los de la mudanza, los muebles.

-oh! Pasen, pasen...

-lo sentimos, tenemos quie subir todo por las escaleras.

-descuiden, nosotros ayudamos -en seguida Stear se pusio a la orden, no era tan malo despues de todo.

Durante toda la manana y parte de la tarde lo que hicimos fue subir muebles, y armar mesas, lamparas y los armarios, las chicas se encargaron de elegir sus cuartos y de organizarlos a sus gustos, pero eso no se iba a lograr en un dia, pero aun asi, habia ese detalle que debia solucionar, el instituto de Karen. Primordial.

-..oigan, necesito asesoria con algo importante.

-depende de lo que necesite señor Grandchester.

-bueno..., Karen es menor de edad y yo soy su tutor legal, tengo que inscribirla en la escuela quisiera que me dieran una asesoria del mejor instituto que esta ciudad tenga.

-eeeehhhh, Terry, tengo una pregunta insignificante, y me disculparas la intromision -Patricia parecia estar buscando las palabras correctas para decir

-que pasa Patty?

-Terry, como es eso de que tu eres el tutor legal de Karen?.

Oh, oh, eso no me lo espere, de verdad? No, no podia estar pasando, no era que me avergonzara decir que soy el tutor de una chica con necesidades especiales, pero el que sepan que somos huerfanos no es algo que deba decirles de repente. Y entonces ella intervino.

-..Patty, no seas entrometida

-yo solo pregunto Candy no es...

-ajaaaa, cierra la boca y toma -le tiro una caja en sus brazos -llevalas al cuarto de Terry

-esta bien, esta bien, no se molesten -dijo la morena tambaleando hacia mi habitacion

-disculpa su indiscrecion -replico Stear dandome una palmada en la espalda -a veces dice cosas que no deberia

-oh si, ya lo creo -Annie al parecer se habia molestado por esa pregunta, y yo tambien, agradeci que Karen no hubiese escuchado eso -nosotros empezaremos a buscar manana, no se preocupen por ello.

-si, lo haremos.

-bien, entonces, acabemos esto ya! Y despues los llevare a comer pizza, para darle la bienvenida a ustedes, mis nuevos amigos -puso uno de sus brazo alrededor de mi cuello y el otro en el cuello de mi hermana.

-oooohhh si, claro -ese tono de Annie ya lo conocia, no era del todo agradable, se solto de Stear y continuo con su labor.

-ya se acostumbrara, dale tiempo -me aconsejo Candy acercandose a mi, esa chica tenia algo magico -el mudarse a un nuevo departamento no es nada facil.

-pues creo que en nuestro caso es mucho peor, nuevo pais, nueva ciudad, nueva casa, el trio completo.

-de otro pais? En serio?

-si, venimos de Inglaterra y...

-Inglaterra?! -Candy parecia sorprendida, lo cual era raro, bueno, no todos deberian reaccionar con esa alegria descomunal -ooohhh Dios! Creo que caiste como un angel del cielo!

Yo? Un angel del cielo? Si tan solo ella supiera lo que siento.

-..estudio literatura inglesa, amo la historia y a cada uno de los escritos de tu adorado pais, incluso viaje a una biblioteca en un lugar cerca de Manchester y...

-Doncaster! -Karen al parecer nos habia escuchado, su memoria fotografica hizo acto de presencia -te refieres a esa biblioteca?

-bueno... Si, he ido un par de veces.

-..papa solia llevarnos al conservatorio de esa biblioteca una vez al mes, recuerdas Terry?

-si... Lo recuerdo -trate de sonreir, una de las cosas que soliamos hacer juntos era visitar el conservatorio de musica de la biblioteca de Doncaster, en ese lugar, realizaba conciertos para el inicio de las vacaciones.

-asi que literatura inglesa eh? Me caiste bien Candy... -hablo Annie sonriente, quien tenia cierta afinidad por esa area, creo que ellas dos se llevaran muy bien, me agradaria escucharlas hablar de libros todos los dias, pero eso sera luego.

-Candy, amiga mia ya conseguiste compañera de lectura. Que buenos vecinos resultaron ustedes -Patty por lo visto ya habia declarado una relacion amistosa entre nosotros, por mi, que Candy pase todo el dia con nosotros, personas como ella son como una especie de luz.

Brillan por doquier.

-..oigan, y eso es todo? Faltan algunas cosas, o digo, donde van a dormir? Los colchones no aparecen magicamente!

Oh, oh, olvide ese detalle tan insignificante, en donde demonios estaba mi cabeza cuando... La maldita lista! Senti cuando algo pega en la cabeza con fuerza, y bueno, la ira de una Grandchester habia sido aplicada sobre mi.

-..como pudiste olvidar eso Terrence?!

-oye! Lo siento, ademas crees que puedo tener todo controlado

-ooohhh pues perdone señorita perfeccion, porque yo y mi cabezota no tuvimos eso al pendienteee!

-hey, hey, quietos los dos -Candy se habia interpuesto entre nosotros dos, y una de sus manos estaba posada en mi pecho, poooor Dios, apuesto a que esta sintiendo la velocidad de los latidos de mi corazon -no hay porque pelear

-es culpa de este cabeza hueca Candice

-pero tiene solucion, podemos comprar colchones, si quieren hago un descuento con un amigo que tiene un pequeño comercial en la ciudad y...

-que dices? Candy, nosotros...

-si es por el dinero yo los ayudo si lo necesitan

No lo puedo creer, esta mujer tiene demasiadas consideraciones, es demasiado bueno para ser realidad, Annie dio vueltas alrededor del departamento, estaba roja de la rabia, pero hubo un momento en el que poco a poco empezo a relajarse, volvio su mirada hacia Candy.

-..bueno, mi tarjeta de credito tiene fondos suficientes para tres camas y tres colchones..

-aaaaahhhh no! -renegue en seguida

-que? Quieres dormir en la azotea Terry?

-no..., que tu tarjeta es para academia, usare la mia, es mas sustentable.

-esta decidido..., Stear, necesitare tu auto

-Candy noooo, la minivan nooo

-oye, descuida, alguile una furgoneta, espero que sirva para traerlas

-oh, muchisimo mejor Terry

-vamonos Candy -la agarre de la mano y salimos a traves de la puerta, bajamos las escaleras corriendo, es mejor bajarlas que subirlas, de eso estaba seguro, pero lo que por alguna razon me gustaba era tener aun la mano de Candy enrolada a la mia.

-..Terrence! Te sudan las manos! -oh santa mierda! Ella no estaba al tanto de que cuando me ponia nervioso mis manos sudaban profusamente, que verguenza, solte sus manos y busque la forma de secarmelas con mi camiseta.

-lo..., lo.., lo siento

-oh tranquilizate, reaccionas igual que mi padre, a el tambien le sudan, por eso siempre tengo un pañuelo en mis bolsillos -saco de su bolsillo un pedazo de tela color verde de su bolsillo derecho y me lo entrego para secarme las manos, Dios, se desprendia un aroma tan embriagador, me daban ganas de respirarlo para siempre.

-..y? Nos vamos?

-oh si... -camine a la furgoneta, le abri la puerta de copiloto a Candy para que subiese, aguarde para que se colocara el cinturon de seguridad para yo subir luego, estaba nervioso y ella lo notaba, eso lo apuesto, mi corazon parecia un caballo desbocado, creia que iba a sufrir un infarto, ya que mi corazon estaba latiendo a mil por hora.

-..siempre en pleno trabajo de mudanza se queda algo, eso lo he comprobado

-pues se sumaria a la lista de realidades

-si, y creeme, se lo que es mudarse, muchas mudanzas -explico recostandose del apoyabrazos.

-y..., mi vecina estudia literatura inglesa?

-bueno, si, y... Mi vecino tiene una hermanita pequeña?

-si... Jajajajaja -me rei al mismo tiempo que ella -crei que iba a ser una pesadilla esto de la mudanza, pero gloria a Dios, te conocimos a ti y a tus amigos, han sido muy buenos con nosotros.

-no hay de que, ademas, se ve que necesitas mucha ayuda

-se me nota?

-oh si, y mucho señor Grandchester, pero nada como ensayo y error para remediarlo

-si te digo que se me quema hasta el agua te reiras de mi!

-descuida, eso mismo hice yo el primer dia viviendo sola, y mi hermano estaba paranoico.

-tienes un hermano?

-no uno..., dos, son chicos, y son mis mejores amigos. Pero creo que mi elegante y yo siempre hemos tenido una especie de complicidad que sobrepasa los limites.

Ironias de la vida, la diosa griega que tenia frente a mi tenia dos hermanos, igual que yo, al menos puedo tolerar a dos chicas volatiles y sus cambios hormonales.

-..Annie por lo visto es la mandona

-oh si, desde que eramos pequeños se veia que ella tenia esa capacidad de liderazgo, y para todo lo que hace es una capacidad perfeccionista que envidio, por eso es que a veces le digo señorita Perfeccion.

-Uumm y a ti como te dicen? A parte del diminutivo de tu nombre?

-el Coronel, por el hecho de ser el mayor

-y a Karen?

-bueno... Es pequeña, pulga de mar, pioja, pero por su espiritu valiente y claro, su cabello rojo, le decimos Brave*

-Brave?! Me gusta mucho.

-es nuestra broma privada, no se lo digas a nadie o me vere en un tremendo lio, jajajajaja

-se ve que las quieres mucho.

-las quiero a ambas por igual, son mi razon de existencia, y..., no se que seria de mi sin ellas.

-vaya!

-que pasa?

-nunca habia visto a una persona hablar asi, tan natural, sin titubeos, ni una sola gota de ironia.

-nunca habias visto eso?

-bueno... Solo mis padres -agacho la mirada, en sus ojos habia melancolia, habia dicho algo malo acaso?

-eeeemmm..., en donde dices que esta el comercial de tu amigo?

-oh, en Harlem

-Harlem?

-descuida, es un lugar muy sano desde otro punto de vista, prometo que tu integridad no se vera afectada.

-suena convincente jejeje -ni puta idea de donde era Harlem, pero Candy me estaba guiando por las rutas mas rapidas para no toparnos con los embotellamientos, era una buena guia turistica, y una gran conversadora tambien, me hablo mucho de Patricia y Stear, quienes cada vez me caian mejor esos dos.

-..hola Thomas! -saludo Candy cuando llegamos a ese distrito, era tan diferente a Manhattan, pero a su vez tenia un aire de alegria, aparecio frente a nosotros un chico de alegre, quien abrazo a Candy con fuerza.

-Candice, tiempo que no te veia amiga, que tal la universidad?

-excelente Tom, oye, recuerdas el favor que te hice la otra vez?

-si

-bueno, tendras que devolvermelo amigo

-bien... A quien vamos a matar?

-a tres colchones de la mejor calidad para mi nuevo amigo y vecino, Terry -al mencionar mi nombre no pude evitar sonrojarme, y el tipo se estiro para verme y me sonrio

-oye, te has topado con la mejor chica de esta ciudad viejoo!

-gracias -grite, Candy tenia una extraña capacidad para ganarse a todo el mundo, aun no puedo creer que se haya ganado a Karen de una forma tan... Celestial, porque eso fue lo que paso, ese es el primer paso para mi hermana, y ese lo impulso Candy. El chico que tenia aspecto latino venia ayudado por ella y eran exactamente tres colchones para camas individuales, las cuales colocaron en la parte de atras de la furgoneta, aprovechando que estabamos de compras, lleve algunas sabanas y cobijas, y algunos enceres de cocina, no es que sea un experto en la cocina... Pero me defiendo, lo admito. Por lo menos no comeremos porquerias mientras este a mi capacidad, y si le pido lecciones de cocina a Candy, apuesto que ella me ayudara.

El chico agarro a Candy por un brazo y empezo a reir con ella, al parecer eran buenos amigos, senti un retorcijon incomodo en mi estomago, no se que era eso, desde ayer estoy asi, sintiendome raro, esa chica reia con ganas de sacar un peso dentro de si, disfrutaba cada broma que ese muchacho le hacia, su risa era una terapia perfecta para mi, me hacia olvidar mis problemas y mis dificultades, me hacia volver un niño.

-..estamos listos Terry!

-de donde conoces al muchacho?

-oh, es un amigo, lo conoci cuando era niña.

-son buenos amigos no?

-si, el me ayudo en los momentos mas dificiles, y lo considero un hermano.

-eso es muy considerado...

-..Aaaammm, nos vamos? Apuesto a que Stear y Patty llegaron al limite de la paciencia de Anne

-demonios, Annie tiene un limite muy pequeño. Creeme, no querras conocer la ira de un Grandchester.

-ajajajajaja -volvio a reir con una carcajada sonora, deseo que ria asi todo el dia. Me dirigi de nuevo a San Remo, con una tremenda sonrisa de satisfaccion en mi rostro, al llegar a casa me encuentro con la tremenda sorpresa de que practicamente ya todo esta en su lugar, perfectamente ordenado, alguien le dio permiso a Karen de plasmar su arte en las antes limpias e intactas paredes, ahora estaban siendo dibujadas con pintura negra, figuras abstractas, pero con un toque bohemio.

-..oh santo cielos, este es...

-bienvenido a nuestro departamento hermano, se ve bien no?

-se ve de maravilla, esto tiene el sello de Alistear Cornwell

-gracias, gracias, muchas gracias! -Stear bajaba una escalera que estaba del otro lado de la encimera de la cocina, hizo una reverencia y avento besos imaginarios por doquier -cualquier cosa, Alistear Cornwell a sus servicios

-trajeron los colchones?

-si Annie, y algunas cosas mas

-perfecto, entonces, creo que ya dimos el primer paso para nuestro nuevo hogar.

Si, nuestro nuevo hogar, desde ahora, todo parecia empezar a ir a nuestro favor, acabamos ese mismo dia de ordenar todo, ya parecia el hogar de una familia joven, en agradecimiento a Candy, Patty y Stear los llevamos a comer pizza.. Bueno, ellos nos llevaron y nosotros pagamos, pero aun asi, ellos fueron de gran ayuda para nosotros, en eso y mas.

Al dia siguiente, debíamos empezar a hacer las cosas básicas de una familia, la primera y primordial, la escuela, con ayuda de Patty busque un buen instituto para Karen, empezaria el lunes siguiente, comente su caso con el director y me recomendo buscar una terapeuta para ella, un caso diferente, debia hacer amigos y yo la ayudaria. Pero si lo pensaba bien, no hay mejor terapia que Candy, por el hecho de ser vecinos mi hermana se iba con Candy y permanecia con ella hasta que yo la iba a buscar, y hasta que yo salia de mi embobamiento por sus ojos, Dios! Sus ojos, los mas bellos que mi vida han visto y admirado, tan verdes como los prados de Escocia, sus cabellos como el trigo de los campos, y su sonrisa, ni la mismisima luna podria compararse con ella.

-..hola Terry! –acababa de llegar de buscar trabajo, olvidaba que en la gran manzana eso era otro reto, creo que los pianistas, o sea yo no tenemos mucho favoritismo en America.

-hola Candy, como estas?

-bien, algo cansada –se le notaba, en una de sus manos cargaba unos libros y bajo sus bellos ojso una gran sombra malva, casi morada.

-por lo visto no has dormido bien

-dormir? Oh eso es algo propio de mi –dio un bostezo.

-pues deberías, pareces un zombie con pecas.

-oh si…, gracias por el halago señor Grandchester –se burlo de mi sacándome la lengua –y que tal? Conseguiste trabajo?

-no, aun no, mañana hare otro intento.

-que sabes hacer?

-lo mio? Pues tengo una licenciatura en investigación educativa y pianista a tiempo completo.

-tocas el piano?

-si, algún dia tocare para ti si quieres

-me encantaría mucho –sonrio, creo que debi decirle eso para que su rostro se iluminara de nuevo, ya era bastante tarde, y ella solo deseaba dormir por lo visto –me voy, quiero descansar

-te entiendo.., buenas noches Candy…

-buenas noches Terry –sin siquiera imaginarlo se acerco a mi y beso mi mejilla, maldición, la mejor sensación excitante y placentera nunca antes sentida, vi como se iba a su departamento, y yo me quedaba paradote en la puerta del mio, por amor a Cristo Jesús, Candy era como un sueño! No solo es hermosa, es buena, amable, tiene un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho, que mas puedo decir?

Que otras sorpresas mas me tendrá la hermosa chica de ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas?

**Continuara...**

* * *

*Brave: Valiente.

**HOLA A TODAAAAASSSSS! COMO ESTAN? FELICIDADES A TODAS LAS QUE CUMPLIERON AÑOS EN ESTOS DIAS, DISCULPEN EL RETRASO DE NUEVO, SE QUE TENGO SEMANAS QUE NO ACTUALIZO, PERO LAS CLASES, ES MI UNICA EXCUSA, PERO LA CLINICA DE CIRUGIA LO VALE JEJEJE, GRACIAS POR SU ESPERA Y PACIENCIA, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDOOOO**

**Reviews Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**DESDE MI CIELO.**

**CAPITULO 7**

* * *

No recuerdo haber dormido tan bien en cuatro años como esa noche, la comodidad de mi nuevo colchón, el aroma a madera de pinos, las texturas de las sabanas con diferentes aromas, todo era una invitacion a quedarme en mi nuevo cuarto por el resto del dia, por razones que yo mismo desconocía había sonado con Candice, con esa dulce pecosa, apareció entre mis sueños como una ninfa del bosque, asi que cuando sono la inoportuna alarma maldije en voz baja. En estado zombie y con mis musculos adoloridos me levante de mi nuevo y cómodo lecho muy a pesar de que mi cuerpo me pedia lo contrario, y claro sabiendo de que a Annie y a Karen les iba a costar igual o mas que a mi, rápidamente me apresure a ganarle el baño a Annie, por ser mujer es obvio que se tardara una bendita eternidad. Mientras me bañaba y contemplaba el nuevo lugar me di cuenta que este sitio era completamente diferente a nuestra antigua casa, quizas no tendria los lujos a los que estábamos acostumbrados, pero era nuestra, y estabamos juntos, eso era lo mas importante.

En definitiva, este departamento nos trajo ademas de comodidad, libertad y eso era todo lo que importaba, sin mencionar que nos dio la oportunidad de conocer a personas maravillosas, sin contar a Candy, que ya era mi amiga, Patricia y Stear realmente eran buenas personas e igual de atentos y considerados que Candy, podia tener una amistad con ellos tambien, el dia de ayer y los dias desde nuestra llegada pasaron de ser incomodos a ser increiblemente agradables, jamas en mi vida pense que mudándome conoceria personas como ellos, me hizo sentir bien que la mudanza no lo hice solo, habia personas dispuestas a ayudar, mi familia estaba creciendo sin siquiera buscarlo. Cuando termine de cambiarme me apure para despertar a las chicas, sobre todo a Annie, se supone que tendria una entrevista, no me sorprendio encontrarla ya despierta alistandose para preparar el desayuno.

-..buenos dias Terrence

-buenos dias Anne, como dormiste?

-oh! Cual bebe, ten -me paso un vaso con jugo de naranja, no podia negarme -y? Quien despertara a nuestra dormilona?

-hoy me toca a mi..

-date prisa, o se le hara tarde..

-como es la modalidad de las escuelas americanas?

-ni idea, solo despiertala.

Mi hermana recogio su cabello y se dispuso a leer el diario, iba a buscar trabajo, al igual que yo tenia buenas referencias, no tendria problemas, o eso creo yo, porque su caracter... Esperemos que pueda controlar su humor.

Entre a la habitacion de Karen, ella definitivamente era rapida, habia arreglado sus cosas muy bien, y ya habia pegado el primer dibujo, me acerque y eramos nosotros tres, Annie, ella y yo, con tres cajas en nuestras manos, en cada una habia escrito palabras que nos identifican, en la de Annie "Sueños" en la de ella "esperanza" y en la mia "amor", oh Karen, eres un pedazo de cielo en nuestras vidas. Me recoste a un lado de ella y le di besos en las mejillas.

-..buenos dias Karen, cielo, despiertaaa

-Mmm, no Terry... Estoy cansadaaa

-enana despiertaaa, la secundaria te esperaaaa

-uuuuggghhh -se incorporo con sus bucles rojos en la cara, sus ojos cerrados y una expresion de molestia en su boca -no quiero ir

-Karen, no empieces por favor, hablamos de esto anoche.

-todo esto me parece ridiculo -se volteo, tapandose la cabeza con una almohada, ya me temia esto, lidiar con una adolescente problematica

-Karen Elizabeth...

-no quiero..., todo es diferente aqui, me molesta

-ya hablamos de esto pequeña, ademas, te relacionaras con chicos de tu edad, harás amigos. Seras independiente...

Ella saco su cabeza de la almohada, alzo la mirada, y sus pestanas se batieron al escuchar eso, se levanto sin mirarme y camino al baño con sus ojos soñolientos, de un portazo cerro la puerta, escuche abrir la regadera y los rugidos de una adolescente enfurecida. Agradeci al cielo, y a la vez me sentia desgraciado, pobre, creo que no se habia sentido tan obligada en su vida como hoy.

Aproveche y me fui a terminar de arreglar, trate de vestirme lo mas decente posible, tenia volver a intentar buscar trabajo en la gran ciudad, al igual que Annie, pero antes debia llevar a Karen a la escuela, segun Patricia, era un buen colegio, si lo decia ella yo le creia. Esperaba por alguna razon que la puerta empezara a sonar armoniosamente, eso era el aviso de que Candy estaba alli, esa era mi esperanza desde que la vi.

Cuando acabe de arreglarme Annie ya estaba preparando sus cosas, y Karen..., estaba con su mirada gacha, y claro, se veia igual de hermosa que Annie, me sente con ellas y servi cereal con yogurt, pique algunos duraznos para que desayunáramos, estabamos tan ajetreados que no nos dio chance de preparar otra cosa, entre tanto aprovechaba para quemarme la lengua con sorbos de cafe casi hirviendo que por lo visto Annie lo recalento para hacerme escarmentar. La mire y si, entrecerró sus ojos y me saco la lengua.

-..Terry tienes que comer algo -me paso un bol con cereal, me lo tuve que comer obligado.

-bueno, pero no me reganes Anne.!

-solo digo que desayunes, es relativamente el primer dia para todos nosotros y debemos llevar las energias suficientes para dar la buena batalla

-buena batalla? -pregunto Karen mirando de reojo a Annie

-el dificil dia que sera hoy cielo -se corrigio

-Mmmm -respondio mientras su mano sugueteaba con la cuchara

Yo que podia hacer para cambiar su animo? En este caso mama era la experta, ella habia acudido a talleres y muchas capacitaciones para lidiar con una "aspie" ahora, Annie y yo si eramos los ineptos totales, pero yo usaria otras tacticas para ello.

-..preciosa, yo te llevare a la escuela hoy

-que maravilla..

-y... Aaaaammmm

-Candy estara en su departamento? -pregunto con sus ojos brillantes, oh, oh! Pregunta nada esperada

-Karen, Candy al igual que nosotros tiene que trabajar, quizas mas tarde podrias ir a visitarla, claro, si llega temprano y si esta disponible

-tu crees Annie? Porque ella me cae muy bien, y es tan linda

-si... Muy linda -sonrei. Tuve un momento de divagacion, lo primero que vino a mi mente es Candy, y esa linda sonrisita, sus ojos esmeraldas, y esas lindas pequitas que danzan al sonreir.

-aaaammm, Terry.., Terryyy?

-que?

-estas divariando?

-yo..? Nooooo

-seeeeee -se burlo Annie, le tire un paño en la cabeza, se lo quito, lo enrollo y me lo regreso, cayendome en un hombro -podrias acabar rapido? Tenemos que irnos.

-si, claro! -continuamos comiendo todos, Karen no se veia muy animada que digamos, note que su pierna derecha temblaba mucho, "tourette" dijo un terapeuta, son movimientos repetitivos y de larga duracion, tipicos cuando la persona esta nerviosa, y en personas con Asperger, como Karen. Como quisiera tener el poder para estar con ella en todo momento, para que este en paz, para que no tenga miedo, pero tengo que dejar que haga las cosas sola.

Organizamos todo despues de desayunar, y fuimos por nuestras cosas, acabar de arreglarnos e irnos, algo dentro de mi queria correr al departamento de al lado y saludar a Candy, o por lo menos escuchar su voz, para que este dia sea el mejor, para mi, y para mis hermanas.

-bien chicas, nerviosas? Ansiosas?

-personalmente, nerviosa! -dijo Annie casi con un grito, mientras se dirigia al espejo.

-y tu Karen?

-yo... -hizo silencio mientras se miraba frente al espejo, sosteniendo una barra de labial rojo, Annie le dio un fuerte abrazo tranquilizador.

-estaras bien, no temas... -le dijo ella

-y si todos piensan que soy rara?

-que?! -me acerque a ella -mi hermana rara? Ppppffff, que tonteria, si eres lo mas bello, dulce e inteligente de esta familia

-pero aun asi se daran cuenta, hermanos, se daran cuenta de lo que tengo...

-Karen, escúchame, no te pongas asi, nadie sabra que eres diferente, y para cuando te sientas con miedo, ponte esto -saque de mi bolsa unas gafas de sol oscuras y se las puse en sus manos -te hara invisible.

-invisible?

-si, pasaras inadvertida, y cuando te sientas fuerte, quítatelas, para que el mundo sepa quien eres

-..Terry..., Annie.., yo..

-estaremos juntos pase lo que pase enana! Ahora salgamos a triunfar, que el mundo sepa quienes son los Grandchester

-¿Qué le pasa al mundo que todos quieren decirme lo que tengo que hacer? Déjenme crear mi camino por mi cuenta, si algo sale mal será problema mío, por favor, dejen que viva como yo quiera hacerlo, por favor, prometo hacer las cosas de corazón.

Eso nunca lo habia dicho, era sorprendente las ganas de ser independiente.

-..lo haremos, pero solo recuerda que estaremos aqui, somos tus hermanos.

-lo se Annie, solo quiero que..

-deja de pensar en cosas tontas, y piensa que este dia sera maravilloso para los tres, el primer dia en otro mundo -le beso la frente con dulzura, se abrazaron juntas, justo como en Londres, carraspee antes de que las lagrimas escocieran por mi rostro.

-..aaammm, chicas, vamonos, se hace tarde -dije agarrando mi saco, las chicas se alertaron, agarraron sus bolsos y caminaron delante de mi, hacia la puerta, tome las llaves del departamento y camine detras de ellas, cerrando la puerta y pasando el seguro. Cuando de repente...

-..hola Candice! -era el saludo de Annie, mierda, mierda y doble mierda. Lo que menos me imagine era que al tiempo que saliamos nosotros ella tambien lo hacia, voltee disimuladamente y vi a mi diosa griega frente a mi, hermosa como siempre, usaba un sueter blanco con rayas horizontales azul marino, unos jeans negros rasgados y unas converse blancas, una mochina negra, en una de sus manos cargaba un reproductor de musica acompanado por unos auriculares negros, su cabello rubio como el sol estaba atado a una trenza de lado y atado preciosamente con una cinta azul marino, sencillamente esplendida y encantadora.

-..Annie, Karen, Terry, buenos dias, como estan todos? -wow! Que armoniosa, que le digo ahora? Me he de ver como un idiota en este instante, ella es tan hermosa, tanto que me hace tartamudear.

-Candice! Excelente y tu? -saludo mi hermana dandole la mano, ella y sus saludos maduros.

-muy bien linda... Oh Karen! Te ves preciosa, ustedes parecen que van a una fiesta

-no, vamos a dar la batalla en la gran ciudad -respondio Karen

-esa es la actitud -alzo sus esmeraldas hacia mi, y me sonrio, maldicion, maldicion, maldicion, me va a dar algo si sigue sonriendome asi -hola Terry, que tal?

-bi.. Bi.. Bi... Muy bien!

-que elocuente –me sonrio, maldición, hasta Karen se ha de estar burlando de mi en este instante –asi que están preparados?

-si, y tu,.. también no es asi?

-claro, estoy terminando, no puedo faltar ni distraerme en esta ultima etapa

-uuuhh! Entonces pronto tendremos a nuestra especialista en literatura inglesa

-eso espero –reviso el aparato que tenia en sus manos, se acomodo la mochila y nos miro –bueno…. Aaaammm, debo irme, voy tarde, y ustedes también.

-oh si! Terrence es tarde

-vamonos.. Aaaammmm, Candy, quieres un aventón?

-oh no, tengo mi coche abajo.

-okay, perfecto, nos vemos mas tarde –y no se de donde salió eso de mi, quizás fue alguna intervención divina que me hizo acercarme a ella, abrazarla y besar su frente, creo que eso la dejo catatónica, hasta yo, pero aun asi me sentí bien al hacerlo.

Bajamos las escaleras de forma rápida, pero cuidadosa, ninguno de nosotros quería parar en el hospital, llegasmos corriendo al vestíbulo, en donde le dimos un saludo rápido pero amistoso al señor Treeger, salimos al estacionamiento a buscar la furgoneta, Annie se veina incomoda, ya que estaba usando una falda, y subirse a la monstruosidad esa no era exactamente la mejor forma de iniciar su dia.

-..Annie

-me ayudas a subir? Digo… yo..

-entenderia si quieres ir en metro.

-es el primer dia en la escuela para Karen, quiero acompañarte, quiero darle animos y..

-yo puedo ir, tranquilízate, además, creo que esa entrevista no puede esperar por ti, y..., llegarías mas rápido ya que no te quedarías a esperar en los embotellamientos matutinos.

-Mmmm, tienes razón.

-entonces toma el metro

-suerte que las ballerinas lo aguantan todo –agarro su bolso y me miro –seguro?

-he lidiado con cosas peores –saque mi billetera y le di algo de dinero, ella era era alguien independiente y sabia sustentarse, pero no seria nada amigable dejarla irse asi como asi, la abrace con fuerza y le di un beso –cuidate mucho hermanita

-tu también hermanito… se fuerte.

-tu también Annie…. Marco?

-Polo… -volvio a sonreir, se dio vuelta y abrazo a Karen para despedirse de ella, era igual a mi madre, con una fortaleza inigualable, ella me guiño el ojo y salió caminando rápidamente, respire profundamente para tragarme las ganas de llorar.

-..Terry.., estas bien? –me pregunto Karen parada en la puerta de la furgoneta

-estoy bien…., vámonos Kary –me subi a la camioneta, presionando las manos en el volante, cerre mis ojos, di una oración en silencio, después encendí suavemente el vehiculo, y arranque, volvi a mirar a mi hermana, quien se coloco las gafas, hoy lidiariamos con una batalla, la cual ibamos a ganar.

**Candy's POV**

Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios! Aun estoy paralizada, catatonica, quiero gritar, o hacer algo para desatar la euforia que tengo dentro de mi, Terry me abrazo y me beso en la frente, que encanto de hombre, tan dulce, tan atento, tan... Que tonta! Que tonta eres Candice, por Dios, deja de ilusionarte, ese chico obviamente es demasiado para ti, el tiene una vida hecha completamente para sus hermanas. Solo yo me ilusiono con alguien asi, yo soy nadie, y tengo que aceptarlo, pero no tiene nada de malo ser su amiga y ayudarle en todo lo que necesite, hacerlo de forma interesada con todo mi aprecio.

Camine escaleras abajo, con lentitud para no tener que verle la cara a Terry, no me molestaba ni nada, pero estando tan roja como un tomate después que me dio ese beso se me caia la cara de la vergüenza, en mis manos jugueteaba con las llaves de mi escarabajo, el cual me llevaria a clases, pero antes pasaría por la publicidad a darle un saludo a mi elegante, no lo vi el fin de semana, apuesto a que me ha de estar odiando.

-..señorita Candice, muy buenos días.

-buenos días señor Treeger, como esta?

-excelente, se ve hermosa hoy

-muchas gracias… Aaaamm, los Grandchester ya se fueron?

-oh si, no hace rato vi la furgoneta del joven Grandchester, espero que hoy si les vaya bien a esos muchachos.

-creo que es algo raro..

-porque?

-ellos vienen de Inglaterra no?

-efectivamente.

-porque se habran mudado?

-al parecer por un problema familiar

-familiar? –acaso sus padres estarían en ese problema.

-si, porque económico no lo creo, provienen de uno de los países con mejor sustentación económica, no creo que sea problema.

-si.. yo tampoco –cada vez los Grandchester me parecen algo… atrayentes –bien, creo que me voy.

-esta bien señorita, la vere mas tarde

-igual, que pase un buen dia señor Treeger –camine de nuevo en dirección al estacionamiento a burcar a mi escarabajo, afortunadamente estaba entre los primeros puestos, mi adorado escarabajo estaba allí, un hermoso y brillante Volkswaguen New Beetle 2003 color amarillo canario, fue mi regalo de dieciocho años, hace seis años que esta conmigo, y se puede decir que es casi mi adoracion, al menos nunca mas fastidie a mi hermano o a papa para que me llevaran a donde yo quisiera, abri la puerta y me meti, tirando mi bolso en la parte de atrás de mi coche, conecte mi Ipod al reproductor para que sincronizara y asi pudiese escuchar música a todo volumen. Suavemente encendí el auto, que sonido tan dulce, en seguida acelere y con mi mano libre, sin perder la concentración programaba la canción que quería escuchar, afortunadamente quedo en "Was It A _Dream__?"_ de 30 Seconds to Mars, justo la canción perfecta para mi el dia de hoy…. Ya que a pesar de todo, haber visto a Terrence temprano por la mañana me hizo sentir de maravilla, sublime, y pensar que si llegada a mi vida haya sido solo un simple sueño.

Sali del estacionamiento e igual que mas de diez mil neoyorkinos estaba ajetreada en la ciudad de la aventura, mas de uno estaría desayundo en las esquinas de Times Square, comprando sus periódicos en un kiosco del Bronx, las familias preparándose para ir a sus trabajos y escuela en Brooklyn, los empresarios y las locas por las compras a los principales puntos de Manhattan, ese era el dia a dia de la ciudad de Nueva York, y yo no era la excepción.

Busque las calles menos transitadas hasta llegar al edificio Chrysler, entre y salude a la recepcionista, quien era muy amable, gracias a Dios el piso donde trabajaba mi elegante era el quinto, y subi las escaleras con rapidez, no toleraría esperar en el ascensor. Al llegar vi a un monton de rostros conocidos, no pude evitar jugar a las peleas con Jimmy, a el lo conozco desde el bachillerato, y es tan amigable, Flammy, la secretaria de mi hermano me dijo que el no había llegado, rode los ojos, ya sabia que el o se había quedado dormido o estaba en los embotellamientos matutinos.

-..a que hora llegara?

-no lo se Candice, y el tiene algunas entrevistas pendientes, tu hermano necesita una asistente urgente.

-me lo dices o me lo preguntas –era necesario que elegante consiguiera a su asistente o pararía en loco. Pretendía irme, cuando de repente siento una presencia detrás de mi.

-..Candice, Candice, Candice, mucho tiempo si verte preciosa –esa voz era conocida para mi, no odiaba al sujeto, pero si me molestara que quisiera comerme con la mirada y desnudarme el alma. Le trate de dar un saludo amable.

-..hola Neal, que cuentas?

-yo, bien y tu?

-muy bien

-vaya, estas mas hermosa que nunca querida

-muchas gracias… oye, ya tengo que irme, se me va a hacer tarde

-a ti, a la hermana del gerente de esta agencia de publicidad por favor, sabes, me harias muy feliz si decidieras venir a trabajar aquí

-tengo otros planes en mente. Adiós…

-tienes chance de pensarlo Candice….

Alce una mano, en señal de despedida, ese hombre era insufrible, pero no iba a ser grosera con el. Sali del edificio y volvi a subir a mi coche para ir a clases, eran las ultimas antes de recibirme como especialista en Literatura inglesa, mire al cielo, al lugar en donde estaban las personas a quienes iba dedicado ese gran éxito en mi vida.

**ooo**

La furgoneta se había estacionado frente al instituto, el castaño y la pelirroja estaban sentados viendo como toda esa multitud de adolescentes hormonales entraban, algunos permanecían fuera, como esperando algo, en este caso, una campana, Terry miro a la chica a un lado suyo, quien se estaba mordiendo el labio, estaba nerviosa.

-..bien Karen, este es, Abraham Joshua Heschel School, que te parece?

-es tan… no es nada comparado a Londres.

-volvemos a lo mismo? Karen, se que esto es mas difícil de lo que se ve, pero lo superaremos juntos, créeme que para mi no es fácil esto, no es fácil, pero hagamos el intento de adaptarnos, se ser una familia.

-pero si ya no somos una familia.

-lo seguimos siendo, aunque este rota y sea pequeña, tu eres mi familia, Annie es mi familia, yo soy tu familia y la de ella, y eso nadie lo cambiara –la abrace con fuerza, derramando lagrimas sobre su chaqueta –nada lo cambiara.

De nuevo esa campana empieza a sonar, alertándolos que deben entrar, se b ajaron del vehiculo, y en seguida fueron blanco de la atención de todo el estudiantado, la chica apretaba con fuerza la mano de su hermano, delante de ellos, una mujer delgada y de color les esperaba en el pasillo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-..buenos días, usted ha de ser el señor Terrence Grandchester, no es asi?

-si señorita.

-mi nombre es Janice Rain, soy la terapeuta de Abraham Heschel School, la directora me hablo de usted y de su hermana.

-oh, si, por cierto, ella es Karen Grandchester, mi hermana –presento el muchacho a la chica, quien había sido invadida por el mutismo.

-..hola Karen, escucha, aquí estoy yo para ayudarte en todo lo que necesitas, asi que no temas, no te hare daño… Terrence me dijo que te gusta pintar, es eso cierto.

Un halo de luz se cruzo por los zafiros de la chica, quien no tuvo reparos de separarse por primera vez de Terry, estaba dando sus primeros pasos en medio de un mundo hostil.

-..Karen… cuidate mucho, y no dudes en llamarme que para eso te compre un teléfono celular.

-es.. es…, estare bien, tu solo triunfa por nosotros… te quiero mucho.

-y yo a ti –permanecieron unos minutos abrazados, como tratando de infundirle toda la fuerza necesaria el uno al otro, pero ella debía irse, se fueron separando lentamente, ella tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, como diciendo "no estare sola" Terry se fue quedando solo a medida que el resto de los estudiantes entraba para dirigirse a sus respectivas clases. Pero debía continuar por su propio camino, y dejarla a ella caminar sola. Se dirigió a la furgoneta, sabia que ella estaría bien, era una chica muy lista después de todo.

-..esto por aquí es el salón de arte, puedes entrar aquí las veces que quieras Karen.

-puedo?

-claro que si, linda, no veas el Asperger como un impedimento, miralo mas bien como eso que te hace especial, ya que te permite ver cosas que muchas personas normales no podemos ver a simple vista –la señorita Rain parecía entender a la pelirroja a la perfeccion –por aquí esta el salón de música, y el de la derecha es el gimnasio.

Ambas pasaron frente al gimnasio como si nada, pero algo llamo la atención de la chica, en el habían unos chicos con trajes blancos, uno de ellos tenia una cinta negra alrededor de la cintura, estos luchaban entre ellos, en seguida se dispararon las alertas dentro de ella.

-..señorita Rain! Señorita Rain! –llamo desesperada, la mujer la calmo.

-no temas Karen, son los muchachos que practican Karate en el instituto, no te harán nada, sabes, es un deporte que implica disciplina y paz interior, sobre todo paz.

Por inercia, uno de los muchachos acabo de noquear a su compañero, el muchacho era rubio, y estaba lleno de tatuajes coloridos que cubrían sus brazos, en ese momento, solo por un momento de distracción sus ojos azules se toparon con esas joyas color zafiro que no tenían la intensión de toparse con ellos, el mar y el cielo compartieron lugar en ese instante.

Del otro lado de la ciudad Annie salía del metro, debía llegar a como de lugar al edificio Chrysler, y estaba a tan solo un par de calles, solo debía caminar.., o correr en este caso, nunca había visto a una ciudad vuelta un desastre por las mañanas, por su parte su primera experiencia en el metro de Nueva York fue algo incomoda por estar atestada de gente, pero ya se acoplaría a los horarios para evitarse malos ratos.

-.. Chrysler, Chrysler…., Mmmm, ya me acorde –buscaba en su mente la manera de indentificar ese famoso edificio que solamente había visto en fotos, la entrevista la consiguió en un periódico, llamo para información, la cual se le fue proporcionada, ahora debía correr para ser una de las afortunadas primeras en llegar.

Una calle estaba prácticamente despejada de transito, perfecto para ella, ya que no tendría que estar corriendo de un lado al otro, y el semáforo estaba en rojo, ella alegremente iba a cruzar, pero se le atraviesa justo en el paso de peatones un hermoso auto deportivo color negro, el cual tapa sus posibilidades de transitar tranquilamente por las calles, su ocupante no parece haberse dado cuenta de su indiscreción. Algo que Annie de verdad odiaba y enervaba eran personas como el ocupante de cabello castaño bien peinado que estaba en el coche, respiro profundamente e hizo algo que haría que al hombre distraído con su celular no se le borraría de la mente jamás.

Se recogió la falda unos centímetros mas por encima de la rodilla, para mayor libertad de movimiento, y con agilidad subió a la capotera brillante del auto, provocando un ruido que alerta al hombre, quien lo que ve es a una mujer de largo cabello negro, caminando por encima de su auto! Era no solo un sacrilegio y un pecado para un amante de los autos. Annie bajo de un brinco, y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, reacomodándose la falda y seguir su camino.

-..hey! hey tu niña! Como te atreves a ensuciar mi coche?! Regresa aquí!

Annie ni siquiera le miro, en cambio le grito.

-..o respetas el paso de los peatones o le quitas la trompa a tu deportivo… coprofago!

El hombre elegante enarco una ceja, no entendía el significado de eso que le dijo, o en este caso por que se lo dijo, solo sabia que esa chica era el primer ser humano que osaba hacerle tal barbaridad.

La vida de los Grandchester ese dia había dado muchos giros, algunos serian para bien, otros para mal, pero cada uno de ellos aprendería algo para sus vidas, desde ese mismo momento.

**Continuara…..**

* * *

**HO -HOLA SOY MAZY, Y LES APUESTO UN CHRISTIAN GREY A QUE MUCHAS ESTAN DE JUERGA! HAHAHAHAHA, COMO ESTAN? AQUI LES TRAIGO UNA ACTUALIZACION QUE LES TENIA PENDIENTE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE A TODAS, GRACIAS POR PASAR POR AQUI, NOS ESTAMO LEYENDOO  
**

**Reviews please**


	8. Chapter 8

**Desde Mi Cielo**

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

Bien, habia sobrevivido a la parte mas dificil de la mañana, haber dejado a Karen en el instituto, yo creo que estaba mas nervioso que ella, y como no estarlo, es mi hermanita menor, una escuela nueva, todo un nuevo mundo para ella.. Hasta para mi, tuve un momento de horror al ver a esa estampida de adolescentes salvajes y hormonales, ni cuando yo tenia la edad de Karen me comportaba asi, tuve que controlarme para no agarrar a mi hermana de regreso al auto y no permitir que estuviese alli... Pero, al reaccionar completamente diferente a como lo pensaba, no hubo problema alguno, quizas las cosas iban a estar bien, ahora era mi turno de sobrevivir a este loco dia.

-..le avisaremos cualquier cosa, señor Grandchester -me explico la secretaria que estaba frente a mi, habia probado suerte en una editorial, pero por la pinta, no habia logrado sorprenderlos, ese "avisaremos cualquier cosa" era la clara senal de que no les agrade.

-gracias -recogi mi carpeta con todos mis documentos, creo que no he tenido la mejor de las suertes, me siento desesperado e impotente, no logre nada la primera semana, aun me quedaban muchos lugares que visitar en Wall Street, Times Square, Broadway, Hell's Kitchen, solo tenia que tener fe.

Sali del edificio, busque algun sitio en donde sentarme para revisar el periodico, al menos los clasificados de la ciudad de Nueva York eran bastante extensos, habia tanto buenas como malas opciones para mi, perfectamente podia pasar el dia de un lado a otro hasta conseguir trabajo, no iba a perder las esperanzas, iba a ganar la batalla... Ahora habia empezado a sonar como Annie, me pregunto como estara? Su mal genio no le habra traido problemas? Solo espero que no, porque me moriria de la rabia, y nuestros padres se levantarian de sus tumbas para volver a morir solo porque ella no puede ser mas tranquila y relajada, como era antes.

Pero claro, antes eramos una familia, no me tenia que preocupar por el mal caracter de Annie porque ella era una niña feliz y sonriente, la unica vez que la he visto reirse como nunca durante en cuatro años fue estando con Candy.

-..Que me esta pasando?! -Y de nuevo, cada vez que trato de arreglar mis ideas viene esa chica a mi mente, es que no se me quita de la cabeza la primera vez que la vi, la primera vez que Karen se mostro en confianza con alguien fuera de nuestro entorno. Esa maldita, estupida y sensual sonrisa tampoco se me quitaba! Me abofetee yo mismo con fuerza solo para poner los pies sobre la tierra y dejar de pensar por lo menos diez minutos en Candice... Mmm, diablos, no se su apellido. Una maravilla, pienso en una chica de la cual no se ni su apellido, simplemente brillante.

Habia un anuncio que me llamo la atencion en seguida, era de una compañia de ballet, estaban solicitando un pianista... Mmmm, necesitan un pianista eh? Ese soy yo! Quizas esa sea la oportunidad que necesite! Esta en el New York State Theater del Lincoln Center en la 63rd Street de Manhattan, y esta en el mismo distrito del departamento!

-..Tengo que hacerlo... -me dije a mi mismo, no pierdo nada con intentarlo, sino, me tocara trabajar en Burguer King.

Me levante y fui a la furgonteta, lo encendi, me abroche el cinturon de seguridad y emprendi camino hacia el New York State Theater, con una esperanza que crecia dentro de mi, deseaba con el alma ser el primero en llegar, y lograr conseguirlo, aunque, lo que tengo entendido es que si es en una compañia de ballet sera bastante competitivo, sera un mundo salvaje.

Tuve que ubicarme de la mejor forma posible para evitar los embotellamientos, y queria llamar con desespero a Annie para saber si habia llegado a su entrevista, solo espero que le haya ido bien, y que haya llegado a tiempo. Tarde mas de veinte minutos en un embotellamiento que me agarro por culpa de un accidente de transito, pero al menos no fue nada grave, despues de que se tranquilizo el trafico segui mi camino. Y alli estaba!. Un gran edificio, de quizas 200 metros, perfecto para tener en sus instalaciones a muchas personas, los panfletos de obras teatrales y adaptaciones de clasicos de la musica formaban parte del escenario del New York State Theater.

-..es hora Terrence... Tu puedes -mi padre tenia un dicho "si lo crees, lo puedes hacer" y en ese momento sus palabras retumbaban en mi mente, socabando todo mi ser, sino lo lograba decepcionaria la memoria de mis padres, decepcionaria a Annie y a Karen, y todo lo que hice para venir a America habria sido en vano, asi que me lo repetia una y otra vez -Si lo crees, lo puedes hacer.

Sali disparado de mi rustico vehiculo, caminando habia la enorme puerta que estaba frente a mi, y sin ningun reparo empuje hasta encontrarme dentro de las instalaciones. Al ver ese mundo detras de la estructura vi un mundo parecido al que me habia criado por mas de veinte años, un mundo lleno de brillo, luces, lirica y musica, no me senti fuera de lugar, salvo por el hecho de que era una compañia de ballet, pero aun asi, el teatro, el ballet y la musica van de la mano. Por todos lados habia gente, sobre todo chicas corriendo desesperadas, o en este caso espantadas, sabra Dios porque, pero en este momento mi preocupacion mayor era la audicion, de alli dependeria gran parte de mi futuro en este pais.

-..Hola! Hola... –estaba pareciendo un mismísimo tonto

-oh, disculpa -habia detenido a una muchacha que por la pinta era una bailarina, o tambien podia ser una loca punk, tenia unas alas tatuadas en su espalda y todo su atuendo era oscuro, a Karen le caeria bien si lo pienso bien -se te ofrece algo.

-aaaammm, si, quiero saber de la audicion

-audicion? Cual... La de "El Lago de los Cisnes" o la de pianista para la compañia.

-pianista... Me llamo Terrence y quisiera informacion.

-soy Emma -sin el mas minimo pudor esa chica me agarro la mano para supuestamente saludarme, pero era tan brusca que lo que hizo fue menearme, definitivamente, no es ninguna damisela -entonces eres pianista?

-aaammm, si, eso creo, bueno yo...

-por favor necesito que me salves la vida! -estallo la chica delante de mi, me asuste, que clase de ayuda podria ofrecerle a una extraña con aspecto de la hija de las tinieblas -necesito que toques una pieza de Tchaikovski.

-lago de los Cisnes he de suponer?

-exacto, sobre todo quiero una explosion musical en la coda

-la coda de Odile, es dificil.

-oh si.

-Mmm, ponme un reto

-reto eh? Concierto para piano y orquesta nº3 de Rachmaninov.

-Mmmm, eso es como pelear con el diablo, que digo, es la danza de la muerte! -y la chica era maliciosa, mi padre intento tocar esa partitura y fue un desastre total, nadie le gana al concierto de Rachmaninov... Aunque yo no lo he probado.

-pero dime... Me ayudaras? Se que Tchaikovski es complicado y...

-no es complicado, al menos para mi

-acepta, estara el dueño de la compañia y los directores, que son los mismos que evaluaran a los pianistas, si te ven destacandote quizas y ni tengas que luchar para que te den el lugar.

-es en serio?

-oye, tengo mas tiempo aqui de lo que piensas, y ya me se la manera de evaluar de los directivos, y... Tu tienes la pinta de ser un buen chico, creo que te mereces el puesto, mas que el de la señorita Marlowe.

-tengo competencia?

-si. Pero es muy mala, asi que tienes chance... Ven... -la chica alas tatuadas paso delante de mi, yo la segui, tuve que darle un momento de credito, me iba a ayudar a cambio de que yo tocara para ella, me llevo con otros bailarines que me recibieron junto a ellos -muchachos, consegui a mi pianista!

-wow! Dios te lo mando del cielo Emma, estas de suerte.

-gracias, gracias, el es Terrence, y destronara al bobo novio de Susana.

-si, estamos hartos de que sea el temporal, nos arruina las escenas -dijo un bailarin dando una aspirada a su cigarrillo. Y yo aqui, con mi curiosidad.

-y.. Quien es Susana?

-lo sabras al empezar las audiciones, asi que relajate, estas entre amigos Terrence -me dijo Emma, okay, creo que podia empezar bien.

-llamenme Terry.. -me tocaba esperar mi turno, pero se que lo lograria, ahora me preguntaba como le estaria hiendo a mis hermanas... Como estaria Candy el dia de hoy...

****Candy's POV****

Si me pongo a analizar las cosas, este dia ha ido de maravilla desde que me tope con Terry en la mañana, aun siento ese cosquilleo en mi frente, en el mismo punto en donde me beso, ando como una idiota, pero tengo que admitirlo, me gusto eso, y mucho.

-..Candy, si la vida de Shakespeare dependiera de tu ensayo creeme, estaria comiéndose las uñas -Patty me habia tirado una pila de libros delante de mi, produciendo un ruido bastante sonoro en toda la biblioteca.

-podrias hacer silencio?

-no... Porque necesitamos entregar estos ensayos y claro, darle los ultimos preparativos a la tesis que, por si no se te ha olvidado, la entregamos en una semana.

-como crees que la voy a olvidar? Nuestro futuro depende de ello.

-gracias... -se sento en frente mio, limpio sus gafas y busco algun libro para analizarlo profundamente.

-..Retrato de Doryan Grey supongo..

-exacto querida Candy...

-el señor Grey se ha de sentir alagado.

-claro que si… cual tienes tu?

-cumbres borrascosas…

-Mmmm, interesante, y bizarro.

-a quien creíste que leería? A E.L James?

-yo que se…. Yo que se! –habia enarcado sus cejas y tenia una sonrisa picarona. Mi amiga la psicologa pervertida quien no sabe que medidas tomar para que haga lo que quiere –oye, y en donde esta Stear? No lo veo desde la mudanza de Terry..

-lo llamaron de Chicago, para la remodelación de la casa de un legislador muy importante.

-legislador? Wow, entonces empezó a tomar fama..

-y se lo tiene merecido, a el siempre le gusto reparar y crear cosas, oh pobre de mi Stear, su vida no fue muy fácil que digamos.

-en serio?

-es que no te lo he contado?

-pues creo, amiga mia, que no se mucho de la vida de tu novio, cuanto tiempo tienes saliendo con el? Dos? Tres meses?

-vaya que estas fuera de onda amiga..

-en fin, porque dices que la vida de Stear no fue fácil?

-el se fue de su casa a los quince años, ya que su familia no es que era…, no era muy sana que digamos.

-en serio?

-si, a el no le gusta hablar del tema, dice que le trae malos recuerdos

-pues… si yo fuera el tampoco me gustaría hablar de ello… No es sano estar pensando en cosas dolorosas.

-lo dices por experiencia, no es asi?

-si, por experiencia, pero, tampoco quiero hablar de ello, porque esta superado.

-Oh… -Patty ha sido mi mejor amiga desde la secundaria, ella sabe todo de mi, desde mi odio a andar en tacones hasta que soy virgen. A ese punto Patricia O'Brien me conoce, y también la conozco a ella, y estoy segura que no va a abordar en la vida pasada de su novio. Por respeto –y… que tal tu vecino?

-es un encanto, hoy lo vi salir con sus hermanas, se veía tan… ansioso y lleno de energía. Annie, en verdad esa chica es tan elegante que creo que le tengo envidia y Karen…. Mmmm, ella…

-que pasa Candy?

-no lo se.., desde que la vi, esa niña tiene algo raro, pero no puedo deducir que es!

-yo también la vi algo…, no lo se, pero rara no es la palabra que usaría con ella… es como un.. aura especial, algo que la diferencia de todos nosotros, pero es algo bueno..

-si, es bueno, pero aun asi…. No quiero imaginar que algo pueda pasarle a alguien como Karen.

-pues con ese hermano mayor que tiene no hay porque preocuparse….. Parece un dios.

-Patty! –masculle con un tono de indignación en mi voz

-Ay Candy! No me vengas con eso, se que tu también lo piensas.

-pues no! –le saque la lengua. Ella chisto mientras pasaba las paginas de su libro –por cierto… sabes si es soltero?

-que se yo… creí que Annie era su esposa, son muy convincentes.

-pues si, pero tengo que averiguar si es un partido libre!

-en que estas pensando Patricia O'Brien?!

-yoooo? En nada Candy, que clase de monstruo crees tu que yo soy?

-uno que hay que tenerle miedo… y mucho.

-pues juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas –con eso concluyo toso, se puso sus auriculares para no escucharme y asi poder leer su libro en santa paz, a veces mi amiga daba miedo, solo Dios sabe que hay en su loca cabecita.

**ooo**

Todo era tan diferente, su mente procesaba nuevas voces, nuevos colores, se adaptaba a la forma tan diferente de actuar de la juventud americana, en cualquier momento iba a sufrir un colapso, no solamente porque era el centro de atracción en el Abraham Heschel School, sino porque de todos los tonos de azul que ella conocía, ese en particular le había llamado la atención, el azul celeste mas bello que había visto en su vida.

La señorita Rain la guiaba para que conociera las instalaciones de la escuela, la mujer era dulce y carismática con ella, se había ganado su confianza en seguida, con ella podía hablar sin miedo, y era una de las pocas personas que sabia manejar su condición.

-..no dudes en venir a verme Karen, estoy a tus ordenes. Y no olvides venir a las tres para iniciar con nuestras actividades.

-y… señorita..

-si cielo?

-hay mas… estudiantes iguales a mi?

-no, hay algunos con déficit de atención, dislexia, hiperactividad, tu eres la única asperger hasta ahora.

-mi.. mi me mama acostumbro a decirles Aspie a las personas que son de mi condición.

-pues, yo los veo como personas comunes, pero a diferencia de las "personas normales" ustedes ven el otro lado de la vida desde otra perspectiva.

-asi?

-si, tu por ejemplo, ves colores, ves todo tipo de diseños, y los creas con tus manos.. asi que, cuanto te sientas abrumada, solo pinta, pinta y deja que tu imaginación haga lo que quiera –sonrió la mujer con dulzura –ahora, aquí están tus horarios y la llave de tu casillero… que tengas mucho éxito en tu primer día Karen Grandchester.

-gracias. –la joven pelirroja salió de la oficina de la señorita Rain, y se dirigió a los casilleros, todo el estudiantado fijo su mirada en aquella muchacha bajita de cabello pelirrojo ondulado y alborotado que caia como una cascada en su espalda, solo las gafas negras que su hermano le había dado la protegían de que la miraran a los ojos.

Pero cuando vio a ese joven rubio ella no usaba las gafas, quedo expuesta a esos ojos azules.

Encontró el casillero que le habían asignado e intento abrirlo, pero por alguna razón este no lo hacia, intento muchas veces abrirlo, pero ninguno de sus esfuerzos funciono, hasta que alguien junto a ella le dio un golpe a la puerta de hierro, que hizo que abriera.

-..debes golpearlo dos veces si quieres que abra… este fue mi casillero el año pasado.

-oh… gracias.. –exclamo la chica con la mirada gacha. Pero de reojo podía ver a un muchacho grande, fornido de ojos verdes y cabello negro.

-eres nueva aquí…

-se me nota?

-algo… me llamo Shannon.

-Karen…

-Karen? Me gusta tu nombre. Es elegante y divertido a la vez!

-gracias…

-creo que no hablas mucho.

-algo asi…. –un gritito felino se encuentra entre el par de jóvenes que apenas iniciaban una conversación, era otro muchacho parecido al que estaba junto a Karen, pero este tenia ojos azules y cabello castaño, y era casi de la misma estatura que Karen.

-hermano, estoy de suerte, el profesor no ha iniciado la clase porque esta esperando a un estudiante nuevo jajaja.

-pues creo que ya llego hermanito, y es ella –señalo a la chica frente a ellos –Karen, el es mi hermano Jared, al parecer ustedes dos están en la misma clase.

-entonces creo que estoy de suerte no?

-sip! Jared Lloyd, a tus servicios nena… -por lo menos ella no llegaría sola al aula en donde estaría, ya había hecho un amigo, si asi se podría llamar –debemos irnos.

-nos vemos en el almuerzo –se despidió el otro muchacho de los jóvenes.

-vámonos antes de que el profesor Collins nos regañe, sobre todo a ti por ser nueva.

-espérame Lloyd!

-llámame Jared! –ambos salieron corriendo a través de los pasillos, a Karen le parecía divertido ir corriendo como loca por los pasillos de la escuela por el hecho de llegar tarde, ya que nunca en su vida había hecho eso, ya que era una chica muy puntual. Entraron a un aula, en la cual ella estaría por el resto del año escolar, todos plantaron su mirada en ella.

-profesor Collins…

-tarde como siempre, señor Lloyd.

-lo siento, aaaammm, ayudaba a Karen, la chica nueva.

-a es usted… señorita Grandchester.

-si señor…-la chica se quito las gafas, por educación, hay que ver siempre a las personas a los ojos, como decía su padre.

-jovenes… ella es Karen Elizabeth Grandchester, su familia se ha mudado desde Inglaterra hasta aca, espero que todos traten a la señorita Grandchester amistosamente, bienvenida señorita.

-gracias señor Collins.

-puede sentarse allí, en el ultimo puesto a la izquierda -era el ultimo lugar de la fila, en el rincón que daba a la ventana, por lo menos tendría una buena vista del campus, camino en medio de los estudiantes, una muchacha rubia de ojos celestes parecía mirarla por debajo del hombro. Ahora si estaba intimidada.

Vio a Jared, quien estaba sentado en la otra fila, al parecer le daba la bienvenida, le sonrio amistosamente, mientras se sentaba en el ultimo asiento. Pero podía sentir como todos la miraban, algunos cuchicheaban por su aspecto, por un momento quería morirse, quería ser como Annie, quien mandaba al diablo a todo el mundo, o como Terry, quien era pura calma en momentos en los que se llenaba de ira. Pero… ella solo era Karen, que podía hacer? Solo ignorar.

Iniciaron la clase con algo básico, historia, a Karen se le daba muy bien la historia, mientras el profesor Collins hablaba de los inicios de la guerra civil su mente volaba en como fueron esos eventos, no era ese paisaje colorido que pintan en los libros, sino uno desértico, vacio y sombrío, en donde la muerte predominaba, por un lado en su libreta tomaba apuntes de las clases, en el otro plasmaba esas imágenes que flotaban en su mente.

-..Buenos días señor Collins –dijo alguien, el cual había llegado bastante retrasado a la clase.

-querrá decir, buenas tardes… porque no me extrañara de usted, Anthony, veinte minutos de retraso.

-lo lamento, estaba en practica.

-pues debería mejor practicar una metodología para no llegar tarde a clases….

-tratare de que no se repita –el muchacho parecía estar nervioso, fue a su asiento, que por casualidad estaba el final de la fila, igual que el de Karen, quien no perdió el tiempo pàra ver quien era el que la acompañaba en el final de la fila, para su sorpresa, era de nuevo el, el muchacho del gimnasio, se había cambiado de ropa, mostrando sus brazos llenos de tatuajes multicolores, sobre todo uno que parecía nacer de su cuello, su cabello rubio alborotado, y sus ojos era como el cielo, se sintió intimidada.

-..aaaammm… eres la nueva? –le pregunto el muchacho, ella había oído bien? Le había hablado, que podía hacer? Lo que ella sabía…. Asentir con la cabeza e ignorar –me llamo Anthony.

Y no fue capaz de responderle nada mas. El muro de cabello pelirrojo lo separaba de el, y para ella eso era lo mejor.

El quinto piso del edificio Chrysler era el lugar de trabajo de muchas personas en Nueva York, Publicidad y Editorial Andley's y Asociados, era uno de los emporios mas grandes de la ciudad, y justo en ese instante, Anne Grandchester pisaba sus estructuras.

-..buenos dias, he venido a la entrevista.

-bien... Aaaaammm, llene este formulario y sientese a esperar alli, con el resto de las aspirantes.

La muchacha tomo el formulario y con toda confianza se iba a sentar para llenarlo, pero para su sorpresa tenia como a veinte chicas delante de ella, todas perfectamente arregladas, entaconadas y muy bien maquilladas, en ese momento desistió que ese empleo fuese para ella, solamente al verla nadie podía imaginársela como una asistente.

-..vamos Anne Marie, demuéstrales que puede mas el cerebro que la apariencia –sin temor alguno, Annie se acerco a ese grupo de elegantes aspirantes, aunque muchas la criticaron en silencio, ella se veía feroz, positiva y llena de confianza en si misma.

La puerta principal del emporio es abierta por un hombre de elegante traje negro, el cual se acomodaba su corbata negra, para el, los detalles eran importantes, y perfeccion, era la palabra que lo definia.

-buenos días señor Archibald

-..Flammy –saludo secamente el joven –necesito que envíes un fax a Bolonia, transcríbeme el articulo del cuatro de julio de la Universidad de Nueva York, que sea mayor de quinientas palabras, traeme un late de vainilla y por favor… lleva mi auto al autolavado!

-pero si lo lleve ayer señor

-pero necesito que lo lleves de nuevo hoy… tengo mensajes?

-si…, Aaaammm, Eminen quiere una resolución, Hodgins necesita las fotografías que el editor iba a revisar, su hermana vino temprano y…

-vino?! –en seguida se exaspero, respiro del uno al diez para no tener que insultar a su secretaria –Flammy.. Flammy Hamilton, cuantos años has trabajado aquí?

-Aaaaammm, un año?

-exacto, y sabes que... cuando se trata de mama, papa, mi gatita o de mi pequeño saltamontes…. Asi tenga mil reuniones… son mi prioridad.

-entendido señor…

-okay… y las entrevistadas?

-lo están esperando…

-perfecto, que empiece la masacre –exclamo el elegante joven adentrándose a su oficina, en donde una a una, muchas jóvenes entrarían con la esperanza de dar lo mejor de si, sobre todo la competitiva Annie, quien tenia curiosidad, logro fue ver la espalda de aquel imponente dueño de esa empresa, ese que por lo visto le daba pavor a Flammy, creía que la chica simplemente le tenia miedo porque podía correrla, pero ella le enseñaría a ese sujeto lo que era tener pantalones.

Pero, a medida que avanzaba la mañana y de que entraban aspirantes llenas de sueños, salian muchas con rostros llenos de decepción y tristeza, ni siquiera sus maquillajes bien elaborados podrían tapar la decepción que tenían de si mismas. Ya empezaba a temblar, estaba que llamaba a Terry y le gritaba a los mil vientos que quería regresar a Londres, pero, era una joven madura, que tenia que acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, ahora, solo esperar.

-Anne Grandchester –llamo Flammy, allí se dispararon todas las alertas de Annie, hora de la acción, de veintiun chicas, solo quedaba ella.

-vamos… tranquila, tu puedes –abrio la imponente puerta que la separaba de su destino en el emporio, tenia confianza, tenia visión, pero, todo se esfumo cuando logra ver el rostro del gerente, quien tenia la misma cara de sorpresa que ella -tu?!

Para la mala suerte de Annie era el tipo al que había insultado en el camino, y al que se le había subido a la capotera del auto, de todas las cosas que podían pasarle a ella, tenia que pasarle encima al auto de el?! Era ciertamente una injusticia

-vaya, vaya…. Me ha parecido verte en algún lugar –exclamo con ironía el joven castaño, no tardo en reconocer a la chica abusiva que ensucio su auto, sino fuese por las políticas de la compañía la pusiera a limpiar su amado auto deportivo con un cepillo de dientes, pero quería probar la fortaleza de la chica, aunque nada mas viendo la manera en que vestía, por el hecho de andar en ballerinas, o porque aun se encendía de la ira al recordar como ella pisaba su auto le daba mucho que pensar –Annette Granderson..

-es Anne Grandchester –interrumpió la chica

-que has dicho?

-mi nombre es Anne Grandchester… señor A… -en ese momento el empezó con la entrevista

-tienes alguna experiencia en publicidad?

-no señor…

-en redacción?

-si… gane el premio pluma de oro al análisis critico constructivo de la nueva era literaria. Tengo un diplomado de la universidad de Brown. Elabore una tesis acerca del aspecto metafísico de Cumbres Borrascosas y claro… fui pasante en el área de redacción del London Times en donde obtuve una de las mejores calificaciones de mi generación, además…

-suficiente… -exclamo el joven, quien ahora arremetería sobre ella –te crees capacitada para este empleo?

-lo suficiente señor…

-pisotear el coche de una persona es algo que debo considerar, no cualquiera pisa mis instalaciones..

-solo una persona que se cree dueño del mundo es tan idiota para acaparar los espacios públicos de la sociedad..

-pero ese espacio es mejorado con el dinero de esos que se creen dueños del mundo.

Eso se estaba convirtiendo en guerra, Annie echaba fuego por sus ojos, deseaba darle una patada en la cara a ese joven elegante que parecía disfrutar el desespero de la gente.

-..señor…, me va a disculpar, pero, usted es un idiota egocéntrico que cree que tiene el mundo a sus pies.

-Uuuuyyyy, eso es un insulto muy grande

-pues lo menos que se merece semejante coprófago como usted! No creo que se este tan necesitada para trabajar aquí, soy lo bastante fuerte para seguir buscando trabajo en un lugar donde al menos el gerente sea mas humano… –la pelinegra tomo sus cosas, a excepción del formulario que había llenado hace un rato, se levanto del asiento y camino hacia la puerta –fue un placer señor Archibald.

La puerta resonó con fuerza, y todos los empleados vieron a una chica pelinegra saliendo de la oficina de Archibald llena de ira, primera joven de las veintiuno que no salió llorando, pero salió molesta. El joven salió de la oficina un rato después, con el formulario de Annie en sus manos.

-..Flammyyyyy.

-si, dígame señor…

-comunícate con Anne Grandchester a la mayor brevedad posible…. Dígale que la quiero mañana a primera hora…. El empleo es suyo.

****Terry's POV*****

Tuve la oportunidad de conocer gente grandiosa en esta compañía, aunque algunos son algo.. extraños, empezando por Emma, la chica de cabello negro y mechón rojo, era realmente bizarra, pero por alguna razón le agarre confianza en seguida, a ella y a sus amigos. Me podía quedar todo el dia hablando con ellos.., pero, inicio la audición, y ya me tocaba ayudarla a ella por el hecho de hacerme el favor.

-..es el turno de Lory –gritaba un muchacho, yo estaba algo nervioso, estaba casi que arrugaba las partituras, y eso no era bueno, ese nerviosismo se disipo con un sentimiento de indignación y hasta molestia por aquellas notas tan bruscas en el piano… que clase de idiota toca asi? Es un sacrilegio para la música! Y para estas personas que aspiran un papel en una obra tan importante…

Ahora entiendo porque Emma esta tan desesperada para que la ayude.., el sujeto que esta tocando el piano apenas es un aprendiz, y de los malos.

-nervioso?

-ansioso…

-descuida, saldrás bien..

-saldremos bien colega..

-gracias..

-quien es el inepto que esta denigrando a la música?

-Uuuuuuhhhh, Jeff, el novio.., amante o lo que sea de Susana, ella le metió en la cabeza que es un gran pianista, y lo que hace es arruinarnos los ensayos. Por eso espero que tu logres quedarte con el puesto.

-pues ahora lo deseo mas… ustedes necesitan muchísima ayuda.

La audición de la tal Lory fue patética, y lo siento por ella…. Luego, apareció una rubia muy delgada, de ojos azules, parecía destellar confianza.

-..Terry, ella es Susana, la perra despiadada –exclamo un muchacho, Junior creo que se llama.

-la diva de la compañía…

-cree que puede quedarse con todos los protagónicos.

-y quiere reemplazar a Beth, la bailarina mas antigua de la compañía.

-si Candice estuviese aquí las cosas serian diferentes…

Al escuchar ese nombre mi mente reacciono.

-Candice?

-si, era una excelente bailarina, a los diecisiete años fue la primera de todas en obtener una beca para continuar sus estudios de ballet en Alemania…. Pero, tuvo un accidente y nunca mas pudo volver a bailar.

-que lastima… -no creo que estén hablando de la misma Candice que yo conozco, es imposible e irrelevante. Me dedique a ver a la tal Susana, quien inicio su baile, que era casi como ver a una tabla girar sobre si misma, los muchachos tienen razón, no tiene gracia alguna, solo un riguroso entrenamiento que no le permite ser libre. Así fue como vi a la tal Susana, los cinco minutos de baile mas decadentes que he visto, ya era el turno de Emma, pero ella no acababa.

-..vamos Terry, es nuestro turno

-pero ella aun no acaba.

-no me importa, es mi turno y voy a brillar –algo que debo acotar.., el mundo del ballet, es salvaje y competitivo, hay que seguirle la corriente. Vi a Emma colocarse su tutu y dirigirse a la puerta de hierro, para llamar la atención la tiro con fuerza, provocando un escándalo que detuvo hasta a Susana –lo siento.

No lo sentía… y a decir verdad yo tampoco.

-..Susana… puedes retirarte

-pero no he terminado señor…

-para mi si… Emma Briefs

-si señor, disculpe… he traído conmigo a un aspirante para las audiciones para pianista.

-esas son en un par de horas.

-si pero… quiero que el toque para mi.

-es necesario?

-si… permita que toque…

-señor Hathaway, estoy en contra de ello –el pianista desastroso se opuso a que yo tomara su lugar para este recital, pero, el director acepto la propuesta de Emma, casi salto de la emoción, corrí a sentarme en el asiento que estaba frente al piano, pero… por alguna razón esa chica Susana me veía mucho, me daba escalofríos, no quería que me siguiera viendo.

Cerre mis ojos ytrate de pensar en algo…, o en este caso, en alguien, busque a Candy en mi imaginación, cuando Emma dio la orden yo empecé a tocar El Lago de los Cisnes de Tchaikovsky, cuando toco me siento en otro mundo, siento que puedo volar, que mis dedos tienen vida propia, que cada nota es como una dedicatoria a Dios, me siento como en el cielo, la perfección.

No veia a Emma porque ella no formaba parte de la hermosa imagen que se había formado en mi mente, en cambio me imaginaba prados verdes, como los de Escocia, tan verdes como los ojos de Candy, cielo tan grande como su sonrisa, el trinar de los pájaros y cada nota del instrumento que estaba bajo mis dedos era como escuchar su voz hablándome.

Porque ahora siento tantos sentimientos encontrados? Que me esta pasando? Es como si Candy de alguna manera se apodero de todo mi ser, que clase de magia tiene esa chica que me ha enviciado como la droga al drogadicto? Y cada vez que pienso en ella me vuelvo loco, ahora habia empezado a tocar sin control alguno, habia agregado nuevas notas a la partitura, las notas vuelan por mi mente estallando en mil pedazos, toco mas fuerte y creo que voy a morir.

Pero de algo si estoy seguro, y lo afirmo.

Asi este mas jodido que las personas a mi alrededor, asi el mundo se me caiga encima, existe algo que te mantiene atado a la orilla, que hace sentir bien. Y de repente, llega esa persona que rompe todos tus esquemas y te saca una sonrisa con la más mínima tontería.

-..Grandchester! –abri mis ojos a la realidad, creo que me inspire tanto que no me di cuenta en donde estaba, me quería morir de la vergüenza, espere algún grito, algún insulto… pero en cambio, escuche fue una ola de aplausos que iba dirigidos a mi.

-..eso fue.., maravilloso, grandioso, nunca en mis treinta años como director había escuchado a alguien tocar como tu –me dijo el director sonriéndome –como te llamas.

-Terrence Grandchester, señor…

-Grandchester? –pregunto, enarco una ceja, me detallo de pues a cabeza –eres el hijo de Richard y Leila Grandchester?

-asi es señor –muchas personas estaban sorprendidas, no todos los días ven al hijo de afamados concertistas frente a ellos –conocí a tu padre, hace mucho tiempo, un gran hombre, y tu madre, era un verdadero ángel. Aquí, en la compañía lamentamos mucho su muerte.

-gracias señor Hathaway..

-llámame Robert a partir de hoy… y será mejor que te comportes niño, aquí no es bueno estar depresivo, y debes estar activo.

-habla como si trabajara aquí señor…

-es porque trabajas aquí…. Suspendan las audiciones de los pianistas.. ya tenemos uno aquí!

Y en ese momento desee gritar con todas mis fuerzas, no tuve mas remedio que ir y cargar a la loca que me ayudo a ingresar, ahora formaba parte de New York State Theater, aun no lo podía creer, simplemente era sorprendente, aunque.. creo que solo por el hecho de ser un Grandchester tuve esa suerte.

Y para nuestra suerte, Emma era la ultima bailarina en audicionar, y acabo como era debido, con n final de aplausos y estrellas, el grupo se había reunido detrás de un gran telón, allí celebraron que les fuye bien, a unos mejor que otros, pero al menos tuvieron respuestas positivas.

-..yo solo se, que quiero el papel principal..

-la reina Cisne? Lily, lo veo complicado con la señorita yo protagónico comprando los papeles.

-te refieres a Susana…?

-me refiero a esa misma perra despiadada…. Ella, le hace…. Favores al director, y así es como los consigue.

-porque no me extrañara

-solo te decimos algo…

-que?

-cuídate de ella, ella podrá verse como una santa, pero es una bruja.

-descuiden…. Tendré cuidado –revise mi reloj, había pasado toda la mañana aquí, y parte de la tarde, se acercaba la hora de ir a recoger a Karen, esperaba que Annie haya tenido suerte el día de hoy –oigan… debo irme, ya son las doce, y debo recoger a mi hermanita a la escuela

-¿tienes una hermanita?! –dijo una de las chicas

-si, se llama Karen –saque mi celular y le mostre una foto de ella, todos se acercaron a mirarla.

-ooooowww, Terry, es una lindura, y tiene tus mismos ojos.

-si ven a mi hermana Annie en seguida diran de todo.

-tienes otra hermana eeeehhh? Y dime, esta soltera?

-no sueñes con eso..

-oh es broma hermano

-seee, seee, debo irme, nos vemos mañana.

-y bienvenido a la companiaaaa –volvio a gritar uno de ellos.

-gracias –que personas mas agradables, me sentía bien al estar en mi entorno prácticamente, me acostumbrare a estar en este lugar fácilmente.

-felicidades –escuche hablar a una voz femenina, detrás de mi estaba esa chica –mi nombre es Susana, Susana Marlowe.

-si… Terry –respondi secamente.

-y… ¿no celebras tu triunfo sin mover un dedo?

-de hecho, movi todos mis dedos y deje mi alma en la tarima, gracias. Ahora, con tu permiso, debo irme.

-nos vemos mañana –grito con armonía en su voz. A mi me daba era miedo, no me gusta fiarme de esas personas que se ven excesivamente santurronas por fuera, hay algo malo dentro de ellas casi todo el tiempo. Solo me aleje de ella, busque mi furgoneta y me fui de allí.

Pero, esta felicidad la compartiré con tres personas realmente importantes para mi.. Annie, Karen… y Candy.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**HOOLAAAA, YA CREIAN QUE NO IBA A ACTUALIZAR? SE EQUIVOCAN, JEJEJE, AQUI ESTA UN NUEVO CAPITULO PARA USTEDES, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, FELIZ LECTURA.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE? **


	9. Chapter 9

**DESDE MI CIELO**

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

El primer dia de clases fue regular para ella, no ocurrio nada emocionante, aparte de conocer a buenas personas, el resto, se mantenia aislada de todos y cada uno de ellos, sin embargo, para otros, era como un iman por ese yo no se que que Karen Grandchester tenia. Despues de salir de la oficina de la señorita Rain, la chica salio para esperar a su hermano.

-..a donde vas Karen? -saludo ese muchacho fortachon de ojos verdes que sonreia con una alegria contagiante.

-Aaaammm, a esperar a mi hermano Terry.

-esperalo con nosotros, y asi conoces a unos amigos.

-bueno... Sera divertido.

-Yijaaaaa -el muchacho con un encanto explosivo Shannon agarro a Karen por una mano, lo que fue para ella lo peor, el habia invadido su espacio personal, habia contacto fisico, cosa que solo Terry y Annie podiab hacer, el muchacho llevo a Karen del otro lado del patio del instituto, todos los estudiantes se reunian en grupos para hacer planes de salida, otros a hacer aire de lo que poseian... El resto, solo disfrutaba de hacer un lazo de verdadera amistad con personas con pensamientos igualitarios, sin discriminacion alguna, algo asi era el grupo de Shannon.

-..Shannimal! -saludo una chica que sonreia coquetamente, se levanto del suelo para abrazarlo -que tal con Conrad?

-pesadilla..

-oye y no nos presentas a tu amiga?

-oh! Claro, chicas, ella es Karen. Karen, ellas son Marley y Presley.

-Wow! Que inusual...

-que es inusual? -pregunto Marley a la joven pelirroja.

-ustedes dos se llaman como dos cantantes fallecidos... Bob Marley y Elvis Presley.

Las chicas se quedaron viendo por un momento, Karen creia que habia dicho algo ofensivo, queria morirse, pero todo cambio cuando estas estallaron a reirse frente a ella.

-..al fin alguien entiende jajajajaja

-no entiendo -exclamo la muchacha sorprendida. Shannon se tapo la cara para que ella no viese su sonrisa.

-lo que pasa es que nadie en esta escuela se ha dado cuenta de ello, las famosas Marley y Presley.

-eres muy divertida Karen..!

-gracias... Oye, y en donde esta Jared?

-mi hermano... El esta en su...

-LLEGUEEEEE! -el muchacho llega dando brincos por todos lados, otro muchacho que parecia un zombie saluda a todos en silencio -vaya, vaya, vayaaaaa, tenemos a la nueva atraccion del Abraham Hershel School presente aqui. Al parecer ya le caiste muy bien a nuestras amigas! Y que te parecen?

-son muy agradables y... Divertidas?

-exacto! Divertidas!

-hey, Jay, presentale a Karen a Tomo..

-Uuyyyy, cierto, cierto, cierto, Karen, el es Tomislav Milicevic, el croato, Tomo, ella es Karen, la britanica Karen Grandchester.

-eres britanica?

-Aaaammm, si, de Londres, de la 451B de Baker Street. Cerca del Museo de Sherlock Holmes, a tan solo 500 metros del School Bussines...

-wow! Wow! Wow! Muy rapido, eres vecina de Sherlock Holmes?

-Aaaaammmm, Sherlock no fue mi vecino, el es un personaje de ficcion, del famoso libro del escritor escocés Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, quien era un estudiante de medicina, aburrido de sus clases escribio las aventuras de un detective inglés de finales del siglo XIX inspirado en uno de sus maestros y...

-tranquilizate niña, entendemos..! Siempre eres asi? -pregunto Presley sonriente, pero eso lleno de nerviosismo a la menor de los Grandchester.

-yo.. Yo.. Yo... -estaba colapsando, su mano empezo a temblar y su corazon palpitaba al punto de que estaba a punto de estallar. Hasta que fue interrumpida antes de responder.

-..Shannon Lloyd! -aquella chica rubia que habia visto mal a Karen se acercaba a Shannon, el rodo los ojos con desespero, queria que lo mataran.

-..ay hermanito, esa chica es insufrible.

-tranquilo Jay, relajate.

-no me relajo porque es una bruja! A veces deseo que no fuese mujer para...

-Jared Joseph Lloyd, es mejor que te ahorres los comenarios... Hola Maddison, que ocurre? -detiene su conversacion para responderle a esa rubia que se acerco, era muy bonita, ese largo cabello rubio perfectamente lacio, sus ojos celestes, era muy bonita. Pero su forma de actuar dejaba mucho que pensar..

-dame tu cuaderno

-y para que?

-tu que crees? Necesito los apuntes de fisica de alguien, y quien es el experto en fisica aqui..

-pero si nisiquiera estamos en la misma clase...

-no importa, tu trabajas con el profesor Gillian, y sabes como trabaja...

-Maddison, no molestes, ademas, esos apuntes ya se los preste a alguien.

-asi? A quien?

-a mi amiga Karen -el pelinegro saco de su mochila esa libreta y se la paso a Karen, quien se quedo sorprendida, ahora estaba en un lio.

-..se lo prestas a la nueva y a mi no... Genial, una completa maravilla!

-asi? -pregunto Karen con total confusion, una corneta sono a lo lejos, alguien a lo lejos estaba llamando a la rubia.

-..creo que me tocara conseguirlo con otro... Tuviste suerte Chester..

-Grandchester... -corrije la chica, pero Maddison no la escucho, porque se habia largado de alli -quien es ella?

-ah! Es Maddison Marlowe, un especimen americano que quisera que se extinguiera -respondio Tomo a la pregunta de la inglesa -es una maldita racista de mierda

-dijiste una mala palabra -contesto la chica.

-lo siento, es que esa tonta me enerva.

-pero... Karen, queremos advertirte algo... No te metas con Maddison.

-porque?

-solo no lo hagas... Es por tu bien -le respondio Presley a la muchacha.

La bocina con sonido reconocible llamo a Karen, era el, la chica sonrio y empezo a brincar sonriendo.

-es el... Es el!

-wow! Wow! Tranquila Karen, quien es?

-es Terry, vengan, conozcanlo, vengaaann -agarro a los hermanos Lloyd por la fuerza, el hecho de invitar a completos extraños a conocer a su hermano mayor era un gran avance para el desarrollo de la pelirroja.

Los muchachos creyeron que era algo rara, pero una rareza atrayente, y si, hasta especial, siguieron a la chica, quien los dirigio a una furgoneta en donde la esperaba ese muchacho de pelo castaño con ojos identicos a los de ella.

-..santa mierda! Que guapo!

-Marley..

-que? Es la verdad... Esta demasiado bueno ese hermano de Karen -el par de chicas habian quedado encantadas con Terry, quien no se habia cansado de abrazar y besar a Karen.

-como te fue enana? Estas bien? No tuviste miedo? Te paso algo?

-descuida, estoy bien, en cambio, deseo que vengas a conocer a mis amigos.

-hiciste amigos? Wow! Eso es fantastico

-si... Muchachos, conozcan a Terry! -grito esta, y no solto a su hermano hasta tenerlo frente a sus nuevos amigos -el es Terry, mi hermano mayor, es el mejor hermano de todos

-Karen, me apenas.

-es cierto, eres el mejor -dijo sonriente.

-soy Terrence, es un placer.

-hola señor Grandchester -saludo Jared -soy Jared Lloyd, estoy en la misma clase que Karen.

-excelente, es un placer Jared.

-el es Shannon, el hermano de Jared, son igualitos.

-oh si... Igualitos -susurro el muchacho de ojos azul electrico, el otro chico lo miro seriamente, hasta que se curvo una mediana sonrisa en sus labios.

-y? Que tal les fue?

-oh... Excelente, Karen se gano la atencion de nuestro grupo, y descuide señor Grandchester, ella estara bien.

-me han dado un poco de calma... Y bueno, cualquier cosa que necesiten, mi familia esta a la orden.

-gracias señor.

-bueno... Karen y yo nos retiramos, pero, se volveran a ver mañana. Nos vemos...

-chao -se despidio la pequeña pelirroja de sus nuevos amigos, camino junto a Terry para no perderlo de vista, hasta que de su bolso se cayeron todos sus libros, cosa que ella no entendia porque. Solo vio a Maddison Marlowe que se alejaba de ella, pero no le dio importancia alguna, cuando fijo su mirada al suelo un muchacho rubio estaba a sus pies, recogiendo sus libros, y cuando se puso de pie, era el de nuevo.

-..Aaaammm, hola -hablo este, los ojos de Karen se abrieron como dos lunas, ese muchacho incluso le estaba hablando -me recuerdas?

-se... Siiiii -susurro, pero era casi inaudible.

-tus cuadernos se han caido.

-no tenias porque... Porque re.. re.. Recogerlos -habia empezado a tartamudear -pero... Gra.. Gracias de todas maneras..

-es un placer... -respondio el muchacho sonriendo -estamos en la misma clase no?

-si... Eso creo..., Anthony, te llamas, cierto?

-exacto, tienes una gran memoria... Y tu nombre es..?

-Karen... Karen Elizabeth Grandchester..

-es un placer Karen Elizabeth -alargo su largo brazo tatuado, ella nunca habia estado tan cerca de una persona con tatuajes, el muchacho tenia arte plasmado en su piel de manera permanente, ella por educacion sabia que debia estrechar la mano de este, y con lentitud y mano temblorosa se acerco y la estrecho con la suya, era una mano calida y suave a pesar de todo, se sentia bien.

-..Karen... -el ingles la estaba llamando, vio a su hermanita dandole la mano a ese muchacho rubio con tatuajes, no le cayo muy bien por su aspecto -debemos irnos.

-ya voy! -respondio, solto su mano de la de Anthony, este le entrego sus cuadernos con cuidado -bueno... Fue un placer.

-nos vemos mañana Karen Elizabeth -sonrio este, el cual acomodo su mochila y camino lejos de la vista de la chica. Ella volvio su mirada hacia Terry, quien la veia con seriedad.

-Karen... Ven, sube -ella obedecio, subio a la furgoneta, espero a que este arrancara y pusiera el vehiculo en movimiento. Mientras iban de camino al edificio San Remo, Terry, quiso tener una conversacion, de hermanos a hermanos -cariño..

-si Terry?

-no... No te asustaste?

-un poco, pero, estoy bien.

-okay... Aaamm, y te trataron bien?

-si... Todos fueron muy amables conmigo.

-eso me alegra, pero...

-pasa algo?

-si.. Karen, ten cuidado con quienes te juntas, hay personas con malas intensiones, y querran aprovecharse de ti... Solo te pido eso, cuidate.

-tranquilo... Lo hare.., lo que menos quiero es preocuparlos a Annie y a ti.

-excelente preciosa, ahora si, vamonos.

****Terry's POV****

Bueno, espero que despues de esta conversacion, Karen tenga un poco mas de cuidado con quienes se junta, ese muchachito con quien habia hablado a la salida no me dio buena espina, para nada. Se que Karen es una buena chica y jamas se meteria en problemas, lo se, confio en mi hermana.

Llegamos con veinte minutos de retraso al departamento, conocimos a la señora Martinez, una señora muy amable y simpatica, no conocemos a los vecinos, y ni ellos a nosotros, creo que es por ello que somos como el centro de atencion de San Remo. Y de nuevo... La agobiante rutina de subir las jodidas escaleras, y de nuevo, Karen avanza a paso elevado dejandome a mi atras... Ugh! Espero conseguir un desfibrilador al llegar al departamento.

-..vamos a ver a Candy! -grito Karen con alegria, mientras que yo aun buscaba aire de algun lado -Terry vamos a ver a Candy!

-wow! Wow! Wow! Tranquila pequeña, esta muy temprano

-pero vamos a verla... Debe estar en su departamento.

-querida, Candy aun debe estar en sus clases...

-que dicen de mi? -mi mente estallo en mil pedazos, esa voz hacia que me derritiera por alguna maldita razon, y claro... No era necesario ser un genio para saber quien era, voltee y alli estaba, a 15 centimetros de mi, maravillosamente encantadora -wow! Creo que alguien quedo mudo.

-ultimamente le pasa cuando te ve -maldita sea! Karen ya me ha delatado, le tape la boca en seguida con una de mis manos -Uuhhhhmmm.

-..aaaammm creo que mi duende esta delirando por el hambre.

-asi? Entonces los invito a almorzar.

-oh no... No Candy, no queremos ser una molestia.

-no son una molestia! Ademas, saben lo aburrido que es comer sola? Y sin Patty va a ser una ingrima soledad!

-okay! Tranquila... Aceptaremos la invitacion, pero, si me dejas ayudarte.

-que tan bueno eres en la cocina?

-un completo desastre -murmuro Karen, haciendo que Candy se riera de mi, acaso mi propia hermana queria humillarme frente a la chica mas grandiosa que he conocido en mi vida?!

-Mmmm, bueno, al menos no soy la unica que es un desastre culinario..

-desastre culinario? -ella? La chica que preparo unos deliciosos emparedados de pollo teriyaki un desastre culinario? Debe de ser una broma -debes estar bromeando Candy...

-te lo digo en serio, sino fuese por Patty y por mi madre no se como hubiese sobrevivido en estos cuatro años aqui en San Remo.

Que ironia, hace cuatro años, mientras ella se mudaba y aprendia a ser independiente yo me estaba muriendo lentamente por la muerte de mis padres, quizas esto no sea solo una coincidencia, quizas en ese punto de tiempo se estaba preparando algo para que nos conocieramos en este momento.

-..bueno... Yo no soy un experto, pero me defiendo bien. Asi que... Vamos?

-vamos! Ven Karen -mi hermana, la soplona, se despego de mi y pego su brazo al de Candy, otro gran avance, contacto fisico, otra cosa a la que no acostumbra, quizas Candy sea la mejor influencia para mi hermana.

Entramos a lo que yo considere, un paraiso, Candy tenia muy buen gusto, y todo olia a ella, olia a rosas, todo estaba lleno de luz, igual que ella.

-..bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar.

-humilde hogar? Si que eres modesta Candy.

-oh vamos Terry, no es por presumir, esto se debe a la ayuda de mi hermano y Patty.

-Mmmm, creo que ellos dos tienen mucha influencia sobre ti.

-bueno, Archie es mi hermano mayor, me lleva cinco años, y lo adoro. Y Patty... Bueno, a esa loca la quiero muchisimo, es como la hermana que siempre quise para compartir.

-eso quiere decir que eres la niña de papi y mami.

-Mmmm, no lo veo de ese modo, pero si, soy la niña de papi y mami con dos hermosos principes como hermanos.

-eso es muy dulce -susurro Karen sonriente.

-oye Karen, tengo unas rosas blancas en el balcon, no quieres ir a verlas?

-oh si, si, si, si! Claro! Pero... Si Terry me deja ir.

-claro que si linda, ve -aunque personalmente la estaba echando para que me dejase estar con Candy un rato, ella sonrio y se alejo de nosotros, dejandonos a solas -ya se fue..

-si... Ya se fue, vamos a lavarnos las manos y a prepararnos para cocinar.

-muy bien... Hagamoslo.

-vamonooosss! -Candy era muy armoniosa, me llevo a su cocina, la cual era bastante amplia, saco un par de delantales y pusimos manos a la obra, la especialidad? Pollo al curri con crema de champiñones, y a decir verdad haciamos un muy buen equipo, claro, mientras Karen no nos interrumpia. Pero, a medida que avanzabamos, hubo un poco de tension, asi que, tuve que hacer algo, para "romper el hielo".

-..Aaaammmm, y cuantos años tienes viviendo aqui?

-cuatro años, me mude aqui cuando empece a estudiar, ademas, queria un poco de independencia y queria un poco de soledad... La soledad es buena.

-si... Pero perjudicial cuando no sabes a que punto -agregue mientras rebanaba champiñones.

-pero esta en ti marcar un limite entre la soledad y el abandono.

Eso si no lo habia planteado, esta chica me ha ganado. Pero, su inteligencia sobrepaso mas alla de lo que pensaba.

-..Terry...

-si Candy?

-he tenido una pregunta que hacerte, y se que es bastante incomodo, por el hecho de que llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos...

-tranquila, pregunta lo que quieras... Soy una mente abierta.

-bueno... Terry, en donde estan tus padres? -mi mente se paralizo completamente, aun no podia procesar como la hermosa voz de Candy pudo hacer mencion de las personas que fueron de gran importancia para mi vida -digo... No es muy comun que un muchacho como tu se mude con sus dos hermanas. Que paso con ellos?

Catatonico, asi estaba yo, catatonico, sorprendido, agobiado, tanto tiempo sin pensar en ello, crei que al mudarnos, hasta ese recuerdo, hasta aquella vision de aquel avion encendido en llamas se apagaria, al igual que los restos del mismo, los cuales caian al oceano, al igual que la vision de los cuerpos de mis padres cuando fueron hallados entre los escombros y los otros cadaveres... Porque hasta en un hermoso momento con Candy todos esos eventos que marcaron mi jodida vida vienen a atormendarme? Recordandome que fui un ingrato con mis padres, y fui un maldito egoista que nunca entendio que ellos querian lo mejor para mi.

-..Terryyy! -no me di cuenta que me habia enterrado en cuchillo en un dedo, fantastico! Me he cortado ahora -oh por Dios, estas sangrando.

-no es nada -en realidad ni me dolia tanto, solo me espantaba como la sangre brotaba de la cortada, se me olvidaba a veces que hasta mi propia sangre me daba vertigo -no... No...

-Terry! Te has puesto palido..

-no es nada... -claro.. No era nada hasta que me incline sobre la encimera y enterre mi cabeza sobre mis brazos, no solo por el vertigo y los mareos que sobrevinieron por algo tan insignificante como mi propia sangre, sino por los recuerdos que sobrevinieron a mi.

-ven, sientate -me agarro de un brazo y lo enrosco alrededor de su cuello, recoste mi cabeza un poco sobre su hombro, aspire con delicadeza el aroma de sus bucles dorados, queria descansar sobre ellos -espera un momento, dejame buscarte un vaso con agua.

-no... Estoy bien.. Estoy bien -ahora lo estaba, el contacto cercano con ella era tranquilizador, era relajante, es esto lo que siente Karen al estar cerca de Candy? Es esto lo que infunde tanta paz y confianza?

-oh Terry, es mi culpa, no crei que...

-descuida... No es nada.

-si te incomode, en verdad lo lamento.

-no sabias que me iba a poner asi, perdoname a mi por haber reaccionado asi... Siempre temi que tu o alguien me preguntara sobre ellos..

Entonces esas esmeraldas que me atraparon ese primer dia que la vi, me observaron fijamente, y su boca se abrio, con sus apetitosos labios haciendo movimientos repetitivos. Sabia que no podia callar para siempre, asi que me abri ante ella.

-..nuestros padres fallecieron en un accidente de avion hace cuatro años, el vuelo se dirigia a Edimburgo, hice que perdieran su vuelo principal y tuvieron que tomar otro avion... Ese que tenia marcado el destino de todos sus tripulantes, hombres, mujeres niños... Todos.

-..oh santo Dios...

-yo tenia veintiuno... Annie diecisiete y Karen apenas doce años cumplidos, ese dia mi padre me habia pedido tocar en su concierto... Yo me negue, le grite a el, a mama, preferi irme a una fiesta sin pensar que algo tan terrible ocurria... No lo sabia! -tenia que decirlo, ese nudo que tenia en la garganta fue apretandose mas y mas, tanto que hizo que las lagrimas brotaran por mis ojos..

-Terry... Y las chicas...

-a veces siento que Annie me odia...

-no.. No es cierto, ella te adora y haria lo que fuera por ti..

-su seriedad, su caracter a veces me dicen lo contrario, ella amaba a mis padres, papa la adoraba.. Y Karen.. Era la consentida de mama, solo ella podia apoyarla, saber el porque actuaba de forma diferente y descifrar sus expresiones, ella nos enseño como cuidar de ella... Cuando se fue... Ella tuvo mucho retraso, se aislo, prefirio la soledad, tuvo mas de seis meses sin hablar. Y yo me sentia maldito... Maldito por ser el causante de lo que le paso a ellos.

-escucha... No digas eso, solo fue un accidente...

-eso tambien lo dice Annie, que fue un accidente, pero mi mente no lo procesa, no lo supera.

-hay cosas que simplemente nunca se superan -susurro con su mirada verduna fija en mi, trate de perderme en ellos, solo para olvidar que mi vida se habia convertido en un infierno de la noche a la mañana, pero, me habia elevado al cielo en este mismo momento. Tome una de sus manos para acariciarla, juguetear con sus dedos y sentir la suavidad de estas, porque esta chica me hace sentir asi?

-yo... Jamas pense en decirle esto a alguien.

-no tengas miedo de hablar... Estoy aqui contigo y con las chicas... Si desean hablar ustedes saben donde esta mi departamento.

-jajajajaja -estalle a reir... Ironico, despues de haber llorado delante de una chica me reia con ella -gracias por escucharme.

-no hay de que... Ahora, deja a un lado esos sentimientos de culpa, y acabemos de cocinar, tu y Karen deben de tener hambre.

-si -me levante con Candy, me cubri el dedo para asi terminar de preparar la crema de champiñones, despues de expresar mi verdad hacia Candy... Algo se libero, algo estallo, y me sentia... Libre, tan libre como el caracter explosivo de Annie, tan libre como el arte de Karen... Tan libre como la sonrisa de Candy.

-..Karen... Ven a comer... Karen! -Candy estaba llamandola, pero ella no respondia, me preocupe, fui con Candy a buscarla, estaba en completo silencio, como no, estaba concentrada en su mundo, dibujaba las rosas de Candy, ahora entiendo porque tanto silencio -oh por Dios... Que belleza, tu lo hiciste?

-si Candy..

-oh linda, tienes un talento maravilloso

-mama decia que Dios me bendijo con este talento, al igual que a Terry con el piano y a Annie con su capacidad para escribir.

-que maravilla... Yo nunca podria hacer tal belleza como la que tu haces.

-en serio? Pero si tu eres una chica que hace de todo..

-oh no... No de todo, no puedo hacer las cosas que tu o Terry hacen..., y, hay cosas que por razones del destino ya no puedo hacer, pero... Ustedes si, y me gusta.

-me alegra -sonrio mi hermana, cuantas veces quise ver de nuevo una escena asi, ella, pintando para alguien, maravilloso -que es eso que huele tan bien?

-oh! Esta chica ademas de ser una gran pintora tiene un olfato muy fino! Jajajajaja, vamos, es hora de comer.

Todos nos fuimos directo a la mesa, a pasar un muy buen rato, era una mesa para cuatro, todo estaria perfecto si Annie estuviese aqui con nosotros, porque se cuanto estima a Candy. Y era un rato maravilloso, obviamente, Karen nunca hablaba, pero Candy y yo mientras tanto pareciamos unas cacatuas, hablamos, hablamos, hablamos, hablamos, blah, blah, blah, blah y blah, hasta por los codos y a decir verdad me encanto mucho, era maravilloso, y sonreir y gritaba cada vez que ella lo hacia, nos compenetramos bastante.

-..creo que deberias llevarle un poco a Annie, porque podria enojarse, y no quiero problemas con ella.

-tienes toda la razon, mejor dicho, me matara!

-entonces toma -me paso un refractario con un poco de lo que preparamos para que ella lo probara -por cierto, hacemos un gran equipo en la cocina.

-oh si... Deberiamos hacerlo mas seguido -un momento! Yo dije eso?!

-entonces hagamoslo compañero -me dijo sonriendo cariñosamente.

-nos vemos linda.

-cuidate -para mi propia sorpresa ella vino a mi y me beso en la mejilla, me derreti cuando senti sus apetecibles labios sobre mi, cuanto desee que estuviese asi por mucho tiempo, y me temblaba el pulso para girar mi rostro y atrapar sus labios con los mios... Pero, ten calma Terrence, ten calma, no te frustres y trata de que ella no se de cuenta de que te pasan cosas raras cada vez que estas con ella.

Y antes e que decidira besarla de manera salvaje agarre a Karen por un brazo y me la lleve al departamento, abriendo y cerrando bruscamente la puerta, oooohhh mi corazon esta que estalla, esto me va a causar algun mal... Pero del bueno.

-..te pasa algo?

-no... Nada, ve a cambiarte -le revolvi el pelo y segui de largo a mi habitacion, me quite el saco, el bolso y en algun lugar tire mis zapatos para al fin tumbarme en mi nuevo y exquisito colchon, desearia dormir, pero, hay mucho trabajo que hacer, se supone que tengo que practicar para mañana, pero el problema es que mi piano aun esta en Inglaterra, trasladarlo a Nueva York va a llevar mucho tiempo y dinero.

Pero, debia darle gracias a la tecnologia por las aplicaciones de mi celular, deslice mis dedos por la pantalla y busque esa que Annie me habia descargado hace un año, pense que solo serviria para usar un espacion de la memoria de almacenamiento, pero, funciona para mi al menos. El sonido para mi consuelo asemejaba a verdaderas teclas de piano, empece con algo basico, Chopin, es suave y relajante, sus sinfonias eran un deleite celestial, empece a tararear y a distraerme como nunca... Estuve asi como por unos diez minutos, hasta que recorde que debia escribirle a la abuela, que podria apostar me ha de estar regañando por no haberle escrito desde que llegamos. Di un brinco de mi cama al suelo, y camine hacia la sala, todo estaba en silencio, la puerta del cuarto de Karen estaba cerrada, podria escribir un rato... Pero...

-..maldito jodido dia de mierda! -se habia acabado la paz, tantas maldiciones y malas palabras provenian de una sola persona.

-quien eres? Mi hermana o un marinero?

-cierra el pico Terrence Grandchester...

-oye, tranquilizate y cuentame lo que te paso?

-este dia no pudo ser mas humillante -tiro su blazer y su maletin en el mueble y sus ballerinas rebotaron contra la puerta de su cuarto, fue a la cocina y se sirvio agua para aplacar a la bestia que tenia en llamas -la jodida entrevista de esta mañana fue la peor experiencia de mi vida, la mas humillante.

-pero que paso?

-el señor gerente es un desgraciado patan mentecato que piensa que no estoy a su nivel...

-y debo apostar que reaccionaste de manera nada favorable.

-punto a tu favor hermano... Uuuuggggghhh, pero en verdad, de todos los sitios que recorri hoy ese! Es el que me saco de quicio.

-pero lograste encontrar algo? -le pregunte esperanzado, pero esa esperanza se apago cuando Annie bajo su mirada y nego con la cabeza -oh cariño, lo siento tanto, pero mañana sera otro dia, y tendras mejor suerte.

-eso espero... Y tu? Que tal te fue?

-adivina... -le puse un poco de suspenso a la situacion.

-pasa algo?

-adivina quien es el nuevo pianista del New York State Theater?!

-Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! -grito con fuerza, tiro la silla para tirarse sobre mi para abrazarme con fuerza -lo lograste!

-oye, tranquilizate, solo fue suerte

-suerte? Tu? Un pianista profesional? Por favor Terry, no seas modesto.

-esta bien... Fui un exito rotundo, estas satisfecha?

-oh si, satisfecha...Y a Karen? Como le fue?

-excelente, al menos no hubo nada negativo que reportar, pero...

-que pasa?

-le tengo algo de miedo a las personas con las que puede llegar a juntarse, cuando la fui a recoger la encontre con unos chicos que vestian de negro, gracias al cielo todos muy atentos y educados, pero luego... aparece una alimaña de cabello rubio y hecho tatuajes por todos lados

-Terry, estamos en norteamerica, es dificil lidiar con un nuevo mundo, ademas, dale un voto de confianza a Karen, ella se lo merece.

-si, tienes razon Annie

-Oye, tengo hambre.

-bueno... Karen y yo hemos comido con Candy y..

-comiste con Candy?!

-bueno, no lo hice solo, ya que...

-hermanito, hermanito, porque me algo me dice que cupido esta haciendo algo truculento.

-oye Annie, no es lo que piensas

-y tu que sabes lo que pienso? -me dijo sonriente -ademas, siempre quise una cuñada decente

-acaso mis novias anteriores no eran decentes?

-solo digo lo que pienso, jajajajaja

-ja-ja-ja, Candy te envío un refractario con lo que preparo.

-Aaaawww, que tierna es.

-ve a comer y a descansar, has de estar cansada

-no tanto como mi dignidad -se levanto de su asiento y se dirigio a su habitacion a descansar un poco, pero, primero fue a la cocina y busco el refractario con comida -Mmmm, huele muy bien. Sera una gran esposa...

-Annie! -grite indignado, esa chica y yo no somos nada y ya mi propia hermana nos esta emparentando, me saco la lengua y termino de meterse a su cuarto. Es una jodida loca, pero una loca a la que quiero mucho.

Me dirigi a aquel gran ventanal que me llamo la atencion el primer dia, la luz penetraba las cortinas azules, me sente en el borde, dejando que una de mis piernas de balanceara en el borde interno, segui practicando un poco mas con mi celular, pero, esta vez queria hacer algo mas, compuse algo, corto y simple pero aun asi me hacia sentir bien. Cuando me concentro en algo tan hermoso como es la musica, se me olvida todo, se me olvidan las cosas malas, las preocupaciones, el tiempo se va volando, todo pasa rapido cada vez que estoy hundido en mi mundo. Pasaron como tres horas desde que empece a ensayar y ya habia oscurecido en la majestuosa ciudad de Nueva York, vi como las luces nocturnas se encendian, era tan maravilloso y pacifico.

-..Terry, deja de hacer lo que estes haciendo.

-lo siento Annie, me distraje.

-seee, igual que yo, ten -me habia pasado un poco de cafe con leche y un emparedado -mañana volvere a intentar conseguir trabajo.

-se que mañana tendras mejor suerte. No te preocupes por ello.

-a veces creo que no tengo el talento que esta ciudad requiere, pero, debo tener paciencia -en los bolsillos de los pantalones anchos de Annie su celular habia empezado a soñar -un momento, voy a contestar.

-okay -se retiro de mi vista para contestar su llamada, y al fin, Karen habia decidido salir de su habitacion, parecia deprimida -enana, que sucede?

-nada...

-Karen Elizabeth, sabes que no tienes que ocultarme nada, dime, que te pasa?

-perdi la libreta de Shannon, busque entre mis cosas para pasar algunos apuntes, pero no estaba alli.

-seguro que no buscaste bien.

-si lo hice Terry, es una libreta negra y dice Shannon Lloyd en letras rojo escarlata, siento que lo decepcione al perderla.

-tranquila, ya aparecera, asi que no te asustes -la abrace y le sobe la espalda, hasta que escuche un grito que provenia del baño.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -solte a Karen y sali disparado a ver que pasaba, pero la puerta casi sale volando cuando Annie la habia abierto, corrio hacia a mi y con una fuerza nada natural me cargo, okay, esto es raro e incomodo, al parecer algo muy bueno le ha de haber pasado para que actuara asi -me han llamado de Andley's y Asociados...

-no es alli donde esta el gerente patan y mentecato?

-al diablo el jodido gerente! Tengo el trabajo que es lo mas importante, y te juro por nuestros padres que sobrevivire a ese trabajo y pondre en su lugar a ese...

-Annie.. -ya habia dicho muchas palabras obsenas frente a Karen, se habia sonrojado, volvio a mirarme de forma divertida.

-..a ese HDP, estoy tan feliz! -me abrazo con fuerza

-que es HDP? -nos pregunto Karen.

-es... Helado De Piña.

-vamos a conseguir helado de piña?

-claro que si enana! Mucho, mucho helado de piña! Jajajajaja

-..que paso? Oi gritos! -gire la cabeza y Candy estaba alli, con nosotros, al parecer los alaridos de Annie provocaron que Candy se espantara y viniera a ver como estabamos, pobre.

-adivina linda! Acabo de conseguir empleo, empiezo mañana por la mañana.

-felicidades Annie.

-vamos a comer helado de piña! Vamos Candy, vamos, vamos vamos.

-esta bien, esta bien, vamos... -pobre Candy, en lo que mis hermanas la han enrolado, le di una palmadita para darle animos, me comprometi con ellas, ahora debia cumplir, la noche es joven y nosotros tambien, ademas un "helado de piña" no le caeria mal a nadie.

-familia... El inicio de una nueva vida comienza ahora...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Y LLEGO! EL CAPITULO 9, DISCULPEN EL RETRASO, EL MEGA RETRASO PODRIA DECIR, MAS DE TRES SEMANAS SIN ACTUALIZAR, JEJEJEJEJE, OKAY CREO QUE MEREZCO ALGUNOS TOMATAZOS Y AZOTES, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO BIEN LARGO, Y BIENVENIDAS NUEVAS LECTORAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, AHORA SI..., NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDOOOOO  
**

**Review Please?..**


	10. Chapter 10

**DESDE MI CIELO.**

**CAPITULO 10**

* * *

Desde que nos mudamos a Nueva York, nunca, nunca habíamos salido a pasear por la ciudad, es tan hermosa de noche, tan enigmática, Candy nos saco a pasear en su pequeño pero elegante Escarabajo, creo que es cierto ese trillado dicho de que las cosas se parecen a sus dueños, y su coche era igual a ella, bello y modesto. Nunca había visto tan de cerca la ciudad, con sus luces fuertes y brillantes, sus grandes edificios, y estando junto con mis dos amores y esa chica tan hermosa que me hacia sentir y actuar como un idiota, tuvimos que cumplir lo del "Helado de Piña" exageramos bastante, pero hasta ella lo paso bien. Pero, ya era hora de regresar, teníamos que trabajar mañana.

-Oh Candy, ha sido una noche espectacular, esto tiene que repetirse!

-Claro que si Annie, en cualquier momento que quieran. Además, esta era una noche para celebrar

-Claro que si…, para tomar fuerzas para enfrentarme al estúpido jefe que me toco

-En donde es por cierto?

-En el edificio Chrysler, allí fue en donde conseguí el empleo, y solo te digo que el tipo que me entrevisto es un hijo de perra, si hubieses visto su cara te provocaría agarrarlo a patadas en su entrepierna.

-Wow! Se escucha terrible, tan mal te trato?

-No tienes ni idea.

-Me tienes que dar detalles –ambas hablaban como si estuvieran armando un ataque terrorista, me daban miedo.

-Si, pero, ahora mis estimadas señoritas debemos irnos a dormir, no queremos ser corridos mañana en nuestros trabajos por llegar tarde.

-Oh tienes razón Terry, no quiero enfrentarme a mi megalómano y metrosexual jefe –exclamo mi hermana de forma divertida, dándole una ultima probada a su helado de yogurt –muy buenas noches Candy.

-Buenas noches Annie –de la nada, Karen se acerca a ella abrazándola con fuerza, cada vez me sorprenden los avances de Karen, simplemente sorprendente

–Muy buenas noches Candy.

-Buenas noches cielo –agacho su cabeza para besar las adorables mejillas de mi hermanita, se soltó de ella, y junto a Annie tomaron las llaves del departamento, y yo me quede fuera, junto con Candy, ambos acabando de comer nuestros helados –lo pasaron bien?

-Excelente, sabes, creo que después de esto me siento preparado para todo –para todo incluyendo esos labios que me sonríen coquetamente, aun no se de donde diablos he sacado tanto autocontrol para no haberlo hecho.

-Bueno, y aun no me lo has contado.

-Contado que?

-En donde conseguiste trabajo?

-Ah, bueno en el New York State Theater, una compañía de ballet… seré su pianista –sus ojos verdes se engrandecieron, y se puso muy pálida y sudorosa.

-En.. en.. una compañía de teatro?

-Bueno es de ballet, pero, bueno, si, pasa algo?

-Nada… no pasa nada, yo…, me voy a dormir, me siento cansada.

-Okay, buenas noches Candy.

-Buenas noches Terry, descansa –esta vez yo tome la decisión de tomarle el brazo y me acerque a ella a darle un beso en su hermosa frente, es lo mas cercano que puedo estar de ella, lo mas cercano a sentir su piel y su hermosura. Entonces llega ese momento en el que quieres tomarla entre tus brazos y no dejarla ir por el hecho de que se ha convertido en una criatura demasiado importante para ti, tan importante como el aire que respiras.

Ella entro a su departamento, y yo me quede allí, paradote, viendo como se fue, sentí la soledad, no había nadie caminando en los pasillos, escuchaba como intentaban arreglar los jodidos elevadores, igual que las noches anteriores, los aires acondicionados, pero lo que hizo falta entre toda la gama de sonidos era la risa de Candy, tuve que regresar a mi departamento, para poder dormir un poco, había sido un día muy fuerte el de hoy, pero de algo estaba seguro, mañana seria quizás peor. Entre, y ya las chicas se habían cambiado, Annie usaba su pijama de short corto de cerezas y una camiseta que uso en la universidad, que por cierto, era mía, y Karen su tenebroso pero adorable pijama negro con calaveritas, mi pequeña emo.

-Chicas, a dormir.

-Por favor hermano, tu eres el que debe dormir.

-Mmmm, te sientes preparada Annie?

-Me siento preparada para patear traseros, eso es lo que te puedo decir.

-Genial, ahora, a lavarnos los dientes y a dormir.

-Yo estoy lista, pero alguien te esta esperandooo –mi hermana me sonrió y ladeo la cabeza a la izquierda, lo sabia, Karen me esperaba para que la vaya a arropar y a darle su beso de buenas noches, yo tuve que encargarme de lo que tradicionalmente mi padre hacia con ella, pero, alguien mas merecía su beso de buenas noches, abrace a mi mandona y amargada Annie, quien solo me pegaba para que no la tratara como una niña, pero ella seguiría siendo mi niña –nooo, suéltame Terry

-No te soltare Polo.

-Cállate Marco –me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y un pisotón para prácticamente dar saltos a su cuarto, y yo me quede solo con Karen, quien alzo su mano para que yo la tomara y así me guiara a su cuarto. Dio un brinco a la cama, saco una coleta de su bolsillo para que le ayudase a hacerse una trenza en su largo cabello pelirrojo, con ella aprendí a hacer esto, y no era tan malo. Entonces, su trastorno de ansiedad salió a la luz.

-Terry estoy muy… angustiada

-Porque cielo?

-Es por la libreta de Shannon, no quiero que se moleste conmigo por haberla perdido.

-Oye… solo dile la verdad.

-Crees que lo acepte? Que no se moleste?

-Cariño… es mejor eso a mentirle o decirle otra cosa, solo, dile la verdad, eso demostrara que eres sincera.

-Pero y si pierde la confianza en mí...

-Eso no pasara, créeme preciosa.

-Te creo –una de las desventajas de la condición de mi hermana, es que es muy ingenua, se cree todo lo que le dicen, y a veces me da miedo, no le podía dar la certeza de que ese muchacho se enojara con ella, pero al menos podía darle un momento de paz a su aturdido corazón para que durmiese esta noche. Acabe su coleta, al menos para que no pareciese un monstruo peludo en la mañana, se recostó sobre la almohada mientras me veía. Tome el edredón entre mis manos y la arrope, le di un beso en la frente, me sonrió tiernamente.

-Buenas noches Karen, que duermas bien.

-Igual tu.. –me levante, con ese nudo en la garganta de siempre, cada vez que la arropo, porque mama y papa siempre tenían la costumbre de pasar por nuestras habitaciones a desearnos buenas noches, me duele es darme cuenta de que ellos nunca mas lo volverían a hacer.

Salgo de la habitación, y me quito el sweater que ya me empezaba a dar calor, me acerco a la ventana, en donde la vista nocturna es sencillamente fabulosa, a veces no nos damos cuenta de la belleza del mundo, en medio de guerras, conflictos y el ajetreo diario olvidamos las maravillas de Dios, y nos enceguecemos. En eso estamos errando los humanos, nos hemos convertido en criaturas egoístas, y por eso vamos en decline, por causa de nosotros mismos, y por eso me encargare de ser mejor persona, para no ser como antes, y quizás aportar algo a este mundo, para bien.

Comencé a quitarme la ropa para meterme a la regadera, el agua estaba fría, perfecta para mi, necesitaba sentirme relajado, dormir mucho para mañana, iba a demostrar lo que había aprendido durante años junto a mi familia, y a poner en alto a los Grandchester, aunque con algo tan básico como es tocar el piano puedo hacer mucho…, pero tengo que dar lo mejor de mi. Acabe de bañarme, me vestí y decidí volver a practicar con la aplicación de mi celular, pero no era lo mismo que hacerlo con mi piano, en verdad lo extrañaba. Y permanecí así quizás hasta las doce, y ya el sueño estaba haciendo estragos en mi, me deje caer en las redes de Morfeo, pero, esta noche seria diferente, porque sentía que no cargaba con el mismo peso de hacia cuatro años, porque hoy pude descargarlo y cambiarlo por hermosas imágenes de ojos verdes y rubios cabellos.

Y en la mañana, todo seria para mejor.

-Deprisa, se nos hará tarde! –Annie daba vueltas por todo el departamento, con una tostada en la boca mientras se colocaba sus zapatos –como pudimos olvidar poner las alarmas?

-No lo se.. esto es genial, nuestro primer día de trabajo y ya vamos a llegar tarde… una maravilla.

-Deja la ironía y baja para que saques al monstruo.

-La furgoneta? –pregunto Karen acabándose la trenza del cabello.

-Exacto.. de ese monstruo nos referimos Karen.., estas lista?

-Sip

-Y tu Terrence?

-Si.. eso creo –tome mi saco, el que había dejado tirado sobre el mueble, me pase el bandolero por el brazo y tome las llaves del monstruo y el departamento –señoritas, que inicie el día.

Salimos como alma que lleva el diablo, porque de verdad, era tardísimo, podría apostar que Candy ya había salido para ir a sus clases, pero, esta vez no podía preocuparme por la chica que me quita el sueño, debía llevar a Karen al instituto, acompañar a Annie a su nuevo trabajo en el edificio Chrysler y yo debía llegar a tiempo para iniciar los ensayos, este dia iba a ser abrumador. Sobre todo por tener que bajar las jodidas escaleras, anoche se escuchaba reparación, y tenia la esperanza de no tener que bajarlas hoy… lamentable.

-Terry creo que lo mejor es que me vaya en un taxi

-Acaso te avergüenza que me vean contigo?

-Lo único que me avergüenza es el monstruo y llegar tarde… del resto estamos excelentes, igual que lo hemos hecho por veintiún años.

-Perfecto, sin rencores, toma tu taxi y nos vemos en la noche. Cuídate

-Tu igual –me besa la mejilla y le da un abrazo a Karen, sale disparada a esperar su taxi, últimamente siento que ella esta algo…. Retirada de mi, no se si es por haberla traído aquí, no se si es porque ya no tenemos la misma vida de antes o sus ganas inclementes de madurar, pero ella se ha alejado de mi, a veces no la entiendo.

Tuve que correr con Karen al estacionamiento para buscar la furgoneta, nos subimos rápidamente, lo encendí y acelere como un loco para llevar a mi hermanita al instituto, ella tenia su propia batalla que lidiar, busque las calles que no estuvieran tan atestadas por el trafico matutino para que llegásemos a tiempo, apuesto a que la señorita Rain la ha de estar esperando. Pero mientras llegábamos, aproveche apara tener una charla con Karen

-..Karen… sabes porque tienes que ir a las sesiones con la señorita Rain, verdad?

-Si.. lo se.

-Es excelente, y sabes que puedes hablar con confianza con ella.

-Si…

-Bueno, cualquier cosa que te pase, si te sientes incomoda o alguien te esta molestando habla con ella, que ella en seguida me avisara.

-Descuida.. estaré bien.

-Confió en ti pequeña –llegamos antes de que la campana sonara, mi corazón se acelero mientras ella se acomodaba la mochila en sus hombros y se retiraba los mechones naranja de su rostro –que lo pases bien.

No me respondió, simplemente se bajo del auto y camino al instituto apenas vio que todos empezaban a entrar, no se porque me sentía asi, incomodo, pero, debía entenderla, aunque me costaba, solo me fui de allí y la deje, lidiando con su propia batalla. Di la vuelta en U, ya que descubrí otra vía para llegar con rapidez a la compañía, apuesto a que Emma y el resto de su grupo me han de estar esperando para ensayar, son muy buenos chicos, todos… a excepción de esa chica rubia, Susana, a la que todos llaman "La Perra Despiadada", aunque por santa no la han de llamar asi.

Quizás tarde quince minutos o menos cuando llegue, lo sabia, y llegue justo a tiempo, el director acababa de llegar mientras yo bajaba de la furgoneta, agradecí al cielo.

-Buenos días señor Hathaway

-Buenos días Terrence, llegaste a tiempo.

-Gracias… pero, prefiero llegar mucho mas temprano, prometo que no se repetirá.

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que llegues, y por cierto, espero que vengas preparado para darme otra explosión como la que me diste ayer.

-Lo prometo señor Hathaway.

-A decir verdad, me hiciste recordar a tu hermosa madre, ella entraba como en un éxtasis cuando tocaba… será por eso que la música se considera una droga.

Ni yo mismo pude usar una mejor apología, la música es una droga, adictiva, y capaz de llenarte por completo, avance hacia la entrada, y ya había muchas personas adentro, algunos eran actores, y otros bailarines, tan grande y tan claro estaba todo, atravesé las butacas y podía ver al resto de los directores, al parecer aun debatían de quien iba a ser el papel de la reina Cisne, el papel mas complejo que existe, ya que, no solo encarnara al Cisne Blanco… también al Cisne Negro. Quien seria capaz de encarnar a dos criaturas tan diferentes pero majestuosas?

-Se te han pegado las sabanas, rey de Inglaterra.

-Emma! –la extraña chica se acercaba a mi, luciendo esos ridículos tutus que deben usar, esta vez… los mechones en vez de rojos eran azules.

-Te sientes preparado?

-Me siento listo para patear traseros, y tu?

-Nerviosa por los resultados, espero obtener el papel.

-Solo tu quieres encarnar a Odette y a Odile... no entiendo a las bailarinas.

-Y yo no entiendo a los músicos que quieren tocar música para suicidarse –eso fue un golpe bajo por parte de la señorita punk.

-Bien… por donde hay que empezar?

-Primero… calentar, no querrás un calambre mientras estas haciendo un dip.

-Pues personalmente nunca he hecho un dip, no se qué es eso y no lo quiero saber...

-Hoy lo sabrás, ahora, acompáñame, porque nosotros te adiestraremos Grandchester.

Bueno, creo que ya sabia en que me estaba metiendo cuando acepte este trabajo, americanos locos y un mundo nuevo, algo bueno he de aprender de estas personas, y de hecho me agradan, porque confían en mí, y yo en ellos, a partir de allí inician las buenas historias. Me dirigí a mi lugar, el piano, vaya, aun no podía creer que tenia un piano frente a mi, un Piano de Cola Steinway…. La joya de los pianos, uno de los mas hermosos pianos que existen, pase mis dedos por sus teclas, produciendo un do mayor, añoraba ese celestial sonido. Me quite el bandolero y lo deje a un lado mío, estire mis dedos, y empecé a afinar mi oído, el sonido de las teclas alerto a los bailarines, quienes reaccionan con la música, sabía que estaba en mi mundo, y podía hacer lo que yo quisiera…, asi que, cuando vio que esos bailarines tomaron posición, yo tome aire y vi la partitura que estaba delante de mi, era clásica, armoniosa, cerré mis ojos para buscar la inspiración, y la encontré, la vi en medio de la oscuridad que se había cernido delante de mi, un ser aburrido y sin remedio, y ella un ser fascinante hasta el infinito, cuando empecé a tocar el piano me imagine que sucedería si las personas si fuesen como la lluvia…. Yo sería llovizna... y ella sería un huracán. Candy seria un huracán.

**ooo**

El taxi acababa de dejarla frente al edifico Chrysler, y ya llevaba cinco minutos de retraso, la chica prácticamente le tiro el dinero al conductor y empezó a correr hacia el vestíbulo, tenia que subir por las escaleras cinco pisos hasta su nuevo trabajo, pero los ascensores estaban atestados, no podía esperar, así que tomo medidas drásticas, camino hacia las escaleras, y allí, tratando de que nadie la viese se quito sus elegantes zapatos de tacón con punta redonda y empezó a subir las escaleras, esperando que los aerobics no le fallaran, y sin detenerse subió cinco pisos, hasta llegar a publicidad y editorial Andley´s y Asociados, allí, mirando a todos lados volvió a ponerse sus zapatos y alisando su falda camino hacia la chica, a la que solo recordaba su apellido, Hamilton si mal no recordaba.

-Que bueno que llegas niña, crei que no vendrías! –exclamo con voz ahogada la muchacha con gafas.

-Lo siento, se me hizo tarde –dijo quitándose el bolso y colocándolo en la percha junto con su sweater de cachemir –y… el señor ha llegado?

-Tienes suerte que no haya preguntado por ti, tiene una visita –le dijo Flammy regresando su vista al computador, la pelinegra no sabia que hacer, se quedo parada allí, esperando algo, una orden, notificación, algo que fuese concerniente a su trabajo –que haces?

-Es que… yo…. Esto es nuevo para mi..

-Okay niña, empecemos de cero –la otra muchacha se levanto para dirigirse hacia donde estaba la pelinegra, quien se sentía al borde de la muerte –eres la asistente del señor Archibald, por lo que seras la encargada de atender al señor en cada aspecto, le llevaras café, le sacaras copia a sus documentos, estarás al pendiente de sus reuniones, de todo.

-Okay.. y tu que eres?

-Su secretaria, pero, no tengo las mismas responsabilidades que han recaído en ti –trago saliva lentamente, sonaba como una película de horror, pero se armo de valor, ella era una Grandchester, corría la grandeza por sus venas, y nada la iba a detener, ni siquiera un patán mentecato con ínfulas de dueño y señor del universo –señorita.

-Eh?

-Te encuentras bien?

-Si.., si, es solo que estoy algo nerviosa

-Pues será mejor que te calmes, te espera un fuerte dia, hoy probaras de que estas hecha.

Tan fuerte es trabajar con el?

-Pregúntale a sus anteriores 30 asistentes –dijo la chica caminando hacia la oficina del joven, Annie acababa de escuchar bien? 30 asistentes… el tipo ha de ser una gran amenaza para la sociedad.

Por todas partes había personas corriendo de aquí para alla, algunos con cajas, otros realizado impresiones, uno que otro grito con alguna vulgaridad, estaba acaso preparada para ese mundo? La publicidad no era el mundo mas fácil, era un reto. Llevaba algunos minutos esperando a que la chica de gafas apareciera por esa oficina, o que su pomposo jefe le diera la carta de bienvenida o algo que la hiciese sentir relajada antes de que estallara como una granada.

-Si.. podemos empezar con eso Flammy –la voz del pomposo se hizo escuchar, se puso derecha junto al escritorio de la chica, aparecieron tres figuras, el señor Archibald, Flammy la secretaria y…

-Candy? –susurro la pelinegra sorprendida al ver a su vecina junto a aquel hombre que ya le caía mal, el tenia sus garras puestas en los hombros de la chica rubia, la cual le caía de maravilla, y aun no podía creer estuviese alli

-Annie? –la rubia dijo su nombre con aquella dulce y cantarina voz, se soltó del joven elegante solo para ir a abrazarla –no me digas que aquí es donde has conseguido tu trabajo?

-Aaaammm.. si, es aquí –ahora estaba en problemas, la noche anterior había hablado pestes de este hombre que la tenia abrazada hacia unos segundos, se le caía la cara de vergüenza.

-Así que ya se conocen… wow, esto es algo que no se ve todos los días –agrego Archibald mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia frente a la chica de ojos zafiro, esta los vio con detenimiento y concluyo en algo.

_-Hay no… no lo puedo creer, Candy y el mentecato tienen una relación? Esto no es bueno, francamente no es bueno. Y yo que la quería como cuñada._

Y todas las cosas que se había imaginado desde que llego a América declinaron, ahora solo le quedaba ver a la feliz pareja sonriéndose.

-Archie, te ordeno que la trates bien, ella es una chica muy especial.

-Mi queridísima y estimada Candy, tu sabes que soy un pan de Dios y que nunca haría nada inconcebible –el muchacho levanto su mano derecha y la otra se la llevo al corazón –palabra de boy scout

-Pero tu ni siquiera eres boy scout

-Claro que si, lo fui por dos días antes de que el grupo pidiera mi expulsión, no podían tolerar que alguien tuviera cerebro –el hombre por un momento dejo su careta de jefe mal encarado y sonreía con aquella chica, algo que por lo visto era contagioso en ella, sacar risas hasta a la persona mas amargada.

-Okay, basta de charla, me retiro… Annie, te deseo un excelente día, no te lo dejes amargar por el caballero aquí presente

-Tenlo por seguro Candy –sonreía con malicia la pelinegra, vio como la rubia salió por el pasillo para llegar a los asesores, ahora estaba sola con el señor todopoderoso, y esta vez no habría Candy que lo defendiese.

-Muy bien… empecemos señorita…

-Grandchester…. Anne Grandchester.

-Bien Grandchester, empecemos con algo básico, ve por un late de vainilla, sube a edición y tráeme la resolución de Norma Pinket, la que pedí ayer, después vienes con Flammy, la flamante secretaria y transcribes un oficio de diez páginas en honor al cuatro de Julio para que sea publicado en el New York Times, y después que lo acaben tu lo llevaras..

-Yo?

-Si… tu, así que.. que estas esperando? Muévete niña –había alzado la voz, rápidamente la chica corre lejos de el a cumplir con sus ordenes, la tortura acababa de empezar.

La pierna derecha de la muchacha pelirroja temblaba, el tourette era incontrolable, no prestaba atención a la clase, ni siquiera le había prestado atención a la señorita Rain, por la enorme preocupación que tenia, no quería mirar a Shannon por el hecho de haber perdido su libreta, sentía que se lo iba a recriminar, de eso estaba consiente, y si Terry estaba equivocado? Y si el joven de ojos verdes no le iba a tener la misma confianza que antes después de eso? No se lo quería imaginar. Era la hora mas extenuante y mas insoportable de todas, podía ver de reojo al menor de los hermanos Lloyd, mirando cuidadosamente todo lo que el maestro de trigonometría explicaba en el pizarrón acrílico, y ella ni siquiera había escrito algo en su libreta.

-La campana retumba con fuerza, estremeciéndola porque sabia que tenia que verlo a la cara, se levanto, dejando que su cabello se fuese hacia adelante, y entonces una mano blanca aparece frente a ella, espantándola.

-Lo siento… no quise asustarte Karen Elizabeth.

-Anthony? No… discúlpame, ando algo… distraída.

-Me he dado cuenta, llegaste y no saludaste a nadie, ni siquiera a Jared, a quien por lo visto le has caído bien.

-Es que… -fruncio los labios y desvio su mirada a un lado, Anthony cruzo los brazos esperando una respuesta.

-Pasa algo?

-Si –susurro la chica

-Es grave?

-Pues para mi si… y tengo miedo de que ellos e enojen conmigo, sobre todo Shannon

-Shannon? El hermano de Jared?

-Si…, el fue muy bueno conmigo, me presto su libreta de física para tomar apuntes, y ahora la he perdido.

-Ah.. es eso –el rostro de la chica se sorprendió, acaso no sabia la gravedad del asunto? –Shannon esta acostumbrado a perder las cosas, además, perder una libreta es algo insignificante para el.

-Que dices?

-Si.., aunque algo que el lloraría si perdiera son sus baquetas, son su adoración.

-Entonces… el no se enojara?

-Claro que no, además, es Shannon Lloyd, el genio de la física, el no necesita apuntes –el hecho de que el chico de tatuajes le dijera eso fue una enorme calma para Karen.

-Entonces no se enojara?

-Claro que no… lo prometo

Gracias –respondió la chica agachando la mirada

-Oye.. vas a comer?

-Si… aunque no tengo mucha hambre.

-Mi madre dice que la comida es el combustible del día a día.

-Eso decía la mía… aunque nunca entendí que quería decir con eso, no tiene sentido –mascullo, y consiguiente se quedo callada por el recuerdo de su fallecida madre. El muchacho vio el acongojamiento de esta, le agarro del brazo y la arrastro fuera del salón, Karen reacciono ante el contacto físico con el rubio –no… suéltame… suéltame..

-Oye, oye, tranquila, que te pasa?

-Es que.. no me gusta que me toquen.

-Oh! Esta bien… no lo hare, ahora, vamos, tus amigos te han de estar esperando para que comas –algo le decía que no fuese con el, pero a su vez este desprendía una fuerza que le gritaba que corriese junto a el, que nada la iba a dañar.

Pasaron al comedor, y entonces el bullicio del estudiantado paso a los oídos de Karen, se altero en seguida, tapo sus oídos para no tener que escuchar.

-Oye.. estas bien?

-El ruido…, hay mucho ruido –encorvo su cuerpo, y el rubio no quería pasar esa línea del contacto físico que ella había interpuesto, pero tampoco quería que se sintiera mal.

-SHHH, SHHHHH, quieta, no te alteres.

-No quiero estar aquí… no quiero estar aquí.. –gritaba tapándose los oídos, en la mesa que estaba en el rincón más lejano de la cafetería Jared y Marley pudieron notar como el rubio sujetaba a la pequeña pelirroja de los brazos, algo no estaba bien.

-Karen –el muchacho se levanto de su silla y prácticamente dio saltos hasta estar cerca de la muchacha –que le pasa? Anthony responde!

-No lo se… empezó a quejarse de algo acerca de un ruido –respondió el rubio preocupado.

-Debemos llevarla a la enfermería –sugirió la chica junto a Jared.

-NOOO! –grito Karen, provocando que todos miraran hacia donde estaba ella, silenciosamente empezó a contar del uno al cien, estrujando sus dedos, hasta que los latidos de su corazón se normalizaran –ya estoy bien.. estoy bien…

-Perfecto! En, siéntate con nosotros –los jóvenes de la mesa de la esquina le agarraron los brazos para guiarla hacia donde estaban sentados –Anthony… no vienes?

-No…. Será mejor que me vaya, pero, estaré al pendiente de ti, Karen Elizabeth.

-Gracias… eres muy amable Anthony –medio sonrió la chica a el rubio tatuado, este hizo una reverencia, cosa que le sorprendió –wow..

-Vaya, nunca lo había visto ser tan… sociable.

-Que quieres decir con eso? –pregunto la chica confundido.

-Anthony es un muchacho normal, saca buenas notas, es un gran deportista y es buena persona, pero.. no socializa mucho, de hecho, el escapa de los grupos sociales y de relacionarse con alguien en especifico.

-Hasta ahora.

-Porque hasta ahora?

-Karen… creo que tienes mucho que aprender –respondió Presley quien se había colocado junto a ella, Tomo le paso un refresco a la chica, quien lo tomo con sus dedos, estaba frio y le gustaba el frio, en ese rincón los sonidos de las personas hablando eran casi como un susurro, ya que eran distraídos por los muchachos que la acompañaban, Jared tenia la energía de cien personas juntas, y la hacia reír, pero, cuando apareció Shannon, debía enfrentarlo.

-Hola a todos.. de que me perdí?! –pregunto el muchacho tirando su bolso sobre su hermano.

-Eres un animal! Shannimal –reto su hermano tirándole algo que parecían guisantes en la cabeza.

-Hola Karen… como has estado?

-Bien.. gracias por tu preocupación.

-Wow… creo que nunca había visto a alguien tan educada y sumisa como tú… te pasa algo?.

-Es que… la verdad si, y siento que sino te digo no podre sentirme bien conmigo misma.

-Se escucha muy grave..

-Es que… -ya no podía mas, confió en Terry y en las palabras del muchacho tatuado, y disparo –Shannon he perdido tu libreta de física, esa color negro con rojo escarlata que tenia tu nombre escrito, en verdad lo siento, no fue mi intensión, ni siquiera puedo explicar como la perdí… en verdad lo lamento.

El muchacho abrió sus ojos verdes llenos de sorpresa, y lentamente, de sus labios, una sonrisa se desplego cariñosamente para ella.

-Karen…, tranquilízate. No hay problema.

-Pero…, es tu libreta…, tus apuntes y..

-Tranquilízate, eso es lo que te digo, además… puedo volver a pasarlos, por cuarta vez en lo que va de este año.

-Ya habías perdido tus libretas?

-Si…, se perdían misteriosamente de mi mochila después de que alguien me las quitaba prestadas… y yo me negaba. Asi que…, ya no es raro que ahora se le pierda a alguien mas, no te preocupes, es lo que te digo.

Entonces… no estas molesto?

-Para nada… más bien, brindemos con nuestras Coca –Colas, para que existan mas personas sinceras en este mundo, como tu, Karen Grandchester.

La chica medio sonrió, tomo su Coca Cola y brindo con sus nuevos amigos, en los que podía ser ella, entonces, concluyo de que la gente como ellos ya no actuaba normal…, porque quizás eran especiales.

Y asi, el tiempo estuvo andante, sin detenerse, siendo positivo para todos. Cada mañana los hermanos Grandchester salian de su departamento, al igual que esa chica rubia, entablaban conversaciones y después se separaban, pero con la esperanza de volverse a ver al final del dia.

****Terry´s POV****

Dos semanas… dos semanas han pasado, y ha habido un cambio sustancial en nosotros, me he sentido orgulloso de mis hermanas, aunque… el carácter de Annie sigue siendo igual que el de un perro con rabia, pero es tan decidida y fuerte, tuvo que comprarse un localizador porque su jefe estaba al pendiente de donde estaba y su celular no dejaba de sonar, el tipo era exigente, y Karen…, vaya, el cambio ha sido sorprendente, la señorita Rain me da noticias de sus avances, ahora habla un poco mas de lo que esperaba, eso es lo que me importa, y cuando habla solo menciona a esos chicos, Shannon, Jared, Tomo, Marley y Presley, ¡ERA IMPARABLE! Pero me encantaba escucharla hablar… y me encantaba cuando pasaba tiempo en su cuarto dibujándolos, pero…entre sus dibujos estaba uno que me daba preocupación, y admiración a la vez, era ese muchacho rubio con tatuajes en sus brazos, sabia que no debía preocuparme de que ella se acercara a el, asi que por ahora, estaba relajado.

-Hola Terry… -mi a veces adorable hermana llego al departamento, se le ve feliz, y con esas bolsas en sus manos podría apostar que venia de hacer algunas compras –que tal el dia?

-Pues aburrido, el ensayo no fue lejos de lo normal. Y tu? Veo que te fue bien..

Pues ni tanto… el señor "Archie" es un patan.. y de paso, un melodramático

-No puede ser tan malo..

-En serio?! Tu no tienes que soportarlo doce horas al dia.

-Esa es la ventaja querida hermana.

-Oye.. y Karen?

-Adivina…

-No es necesario… esta con Candy.

-Exacto… sabes, le ha caído bien su presencia. Es como si absorbiese todo lo malo y se convirtiese en bondad.

-Si… es tan buena que me da miedo.

-Porque lo dices?

-Por…. Por nada, mas bien, ve a buscar a Karen, quiero que vea algo que le compre.

-Voy en un santiamén –me puse de pie para ir al departamento de Candy, me dio flojera colocarme zapatos, asi camine con calcetines hasta allá, cuando estuve frente a su puerta toque animosamente, y espere, hasta que escuche la puerta abrir.

-Oh Terrence! Que gusto volver a verte –me sonrio esa chica, Patricia, la amiga de Candy.

-Igual.., aaamm, esta..

-Ya te la llamo –no me dio oportunidad de llamar a Karen, pero, ella no llamo a mi hermana exactamente –Candy…, tu sexy vecino te busca! –me puse rojo por eso que acababa de decir, me provoco cerrarle la boca.

-Candy apareció corriendo de algún lugar, y venia enfurecida.

-Patricia O´Brien, eres una… -y para su mal suerte, ella también estaba en calcetines, unos ridículos calcetines de ositos que la hicieron resbalarse con la alfombra de la entrada, e iba a dar contra el suelo tuve que estirarme e ir tras ella antes de que se lastimara.

-Candy! –grito la chica de gafas, para empeorar mi suerte, mis pies se enredaron y cai sobre ella, aferrándome a su cuerpo.

Ella estaba hiperventilando, y estaba pálida, podía notar que era un momento incomodo pero sublime a la vez, no me tembló la mano para pasar mi mano por su mejilla… diablos, que me esta pasando con esta chica? Porque el deseo insaciable de estar a su lado… y besar sus labios? Que me pasa?

**Continuara… **


	11. Chapter 11

**DESDE MI CIELO.**

**CAPITULO 11**

* * *

Desde que ese trió de ojos tan azules como el mar llego a San Remo, mis días son los mas alegres que pueda expresar, han hecho de mi vida una gran alegría, y hacen que me haga olvidar lo miserable que me siento en ocasiones. Me siento tan alegre junto a ellos, en especial porque Annie consiguió trabajo en la compañía de mi padre... Y termino como la asistente de mi adorable hermano mayor, espero que le vaya bien, porque el en ocasiones puede llegar a ser una amenaza para la sociedad, solo hay que ver a sus anteriores treinta asistentes, algunas acaban en teleguía, y conociendo a Archie, y lo conozco, puede ser bastante exasperante, sobre todo cuando no tiene su café late a tiempo. Y existían otras grandes ventajas de mis nuevos vecinos, buena y grandiosa compañía, Karen Grandchester, ella es una chiquilla adorable, y mas desde que descubrió mis rosales, las que mi hermano creo... Sus híbridos. Nunca en mi vida habia visto a alguien con semejante talento como el que ella tiene, quien lo diria... Envidio a una adolescente, pero es adorable, y con ella, pude saber mas de ella, y sus adorables hermanos.

-..desde cuando haces esto?

-Terry dice que desde que tenia siete años... Que eran tiempos duros para nuestra familia... Dice que toda familia pasa por algún, reto, en algun momento, y nos toco a nosotros.

-y... dime, extrañas a tus padres? -me miro, llena de sorpresa.

-tu... Sabes algo acerca de mis padres?

-si... Terry me lo ha dicho -dejo caer el marcador que estaba en sus manos, enrollo sus rodillas y empezó a mecerse de adelante hacia atrás.. Ay no! Que hice? -Karen? Karen, cariño, estas bien?

-solo... Quiero a mi mama y a mi papa... solo eso Candy.

-lo se... y sabes algo, te entiendo, te entiendo a la perfección

-como?

-bueno... -quería hablar con ella, pero, mi muy querida y buena amiga Patricia tuvo la brillante idea de llamarme. Pero el colmo de los colmos fue la manera en como lo hizo..

-Candy... Te busca tu sexy vecino.

Y ahora si... La granada estallo, en seguida supuse quien me buscaba, pero, no creo que ella fuese a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos... maldita Patricia O'Brien! Ahora si me las pagara.

-..Karen..., permiso, debo eliminar a una plaga

-una plaga?

-si..., una muy peligrosa.

Abandone la habitación con el monstruo que enervaba dentro de mi, lo único que tenia en mi mente era colocar mis manos sobre el regordete cuello de Patricia O'Brien, y si, iria a la cárcel por asesinar a mi mejor amiga, dejar a Stear viudo y si... Soltera y virgen. Debo agregar que el piso lo pulí esta mañana y estaba resbaladizo, y tuve que andar en calcetas por todo el departamento, estaba en la puerta, y mi objetivo, estaba a la vista, y si, estaba con Terry, pero era por el bien de Terry y mi bienestar mental.

-..Patricia, eres una... -ya tenia pensadas todas las maldiciones y malas palabras, hasta que sin querer pise la maldita alfombra de "Bienvenidos" que estaba tirada en medio del recibidor, y la alfombra no era precisamente anti resbalante, senti a la gravedad atrayéndome hacia el suelo, pero, de todas las cosas malas y vergonzosas que podrían haberme ocurrido hoy esta no la habia visto venir.

-Candy! -solamente eso era lo que Patty podia hacer, gritar, ni siquiera pudo agarrarme ella para evitar mi caída, sino el, "el", porque diablos tenia que ser el, y no pudo ser peor todo, sino que al parecer, el tenia es manía de estar en calcetas igual que yo, calcetas negras por cierto, y no le ayudaron mucho, resbalo también, y... Cayo sobre mi. De todos los momentos vergonzosos este era el que mas me apenaba, lo tenia a tan solo milímetros de mi, sus ojos, que eran un profundo mar de perdición, su hermoso rostro, wow! Que tipo tan jodidamente guapo y esos... Hermosos, delgados y sonrosados labios, se me hacían agua a la boca, una de sus manos se dirigió a mi rostro y, mierda, empezó a acariciarme, mis bragas se humedecieron al instante, sentía mi corazón latir fuerte y descontroladamente, en este instante necesito un miligramo de Amiodarona y una buena descarga, porque este hombre esta provocando muchas sensaciones en mi loco corazón.

-..estas bien?

-si..., si, estoy bien -que le puedo responder?! Que estoy al borde de un orgasmo por tenerlo pegado a mi, al señor Terry violable Grandchester, nooooooo! Debía tranquilizarme y responderle de la manera mas neutral posible, entonces, la realidad toco a mi puerta -Aaaaaayyyyy, mi espalda!

-no estas bien, ven, déjame ayudarte -se levanto apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de mi, luego que se pusiera de pie tomo mis manos y tiro, de nuevo, estaba a su merced, en sus bien trabajados brazos -te duele?

-como si me hubiesen atropellado -me queje, en verdad me dolía la espalda.

-ven... vamos a recostarla... -ambos me llevaron al mueble, uf, no sabia que mi piso podia ser tan duro, y que Terry pesara tanto, y eso que se ve ligero como una pluma, me alegro que ellos dos estuviesen aqui para ayudarme al menos -No quiero volver a ver a mi amiga lesionada, sufri mucho cuando te rompiste la pierna

-Patty! -Oh no, eso ya era personal, no pudo venir y acotar el tema mas incomodo que puede existir justo ahora.

-tu... te rompiste una pierna? Candy

-aaamm, si, pero eso fue ya hace muchos años.

-pero nadie que haya conocido se fractura una pierna en cinco partes como tu..

-podrían dejar de lado uno de mis antecedentes médicos? Con un poco de descanso se me pasara, sino, iré con Michael para que me vea.

-..y ese Michael es... Tu novio?! -pregunto Terry, bien, esto es raro, porque me preguntara eso, no tiene sentido.

-nop... Es mi amigo, es residente del hospital Mount Sinai, el me dice que esta a la orden para atender cualquier torpeza mía.

-y espero que sonrojarte no sea una de esas torpezas -susurro, y entonces, mis ojos adquirieron un tamaño monumental por su explicación, diablos, acaso estoy tan roja asi? Pues por lo visto asi es, mierda, quisiera que alguien me diera un tiro en este momento.

-no..., en realidad es algo que me identifica... O al menos eso dicen.

-genial -dijo a lo bajo -Karen esta...

-esta por aqui, sígueme -intente levantarme, pero entonces... -mierda, mierda, mierda!

-Oh Candy, estas bien?

-Ohhhh noooo, me duele horrible, esto no es bueno para mi, me estoy volviendo vieja para la gracia.

-No intentes levantarte, solo dime en donde esta mi hermana para irnos y dejarte descansar.

-no.., descuida, además, ella esta tranquila dibujando.

-tus rosales no es cierto?

-asi es..., a tu linda hermanita le encantan las creaciones del hermano de Candy?

-tu hermano?

-oh si, mi pequeño saltamontes, tiene una rara pasion por las rosas, tanto asi que las ha estudiado, incluso ha hecho híbridos de ellas.

-vaya, es envidiable lo que hace.

-no tanto como tu y tus hermanas.. -y en ese justo y mísero instante el se atreve a mirarme a los ojos.

-..Aaaaahhhhh iré a preparar té helado, se te apetece un poco Terry? -dijo Patty entre balbuceos incomprensibles, ni siquiera vi cuando se largo, porque estaba asi como ida en los ojos de ese ingles que estaba frente a mi.

-te sigue doliendo?

-estoy bien... Ya se me esta pasando?

-podria hacerte un masaje si estas dispuesta... -recontramaldita sea! Esto no puede estar pasándome a mi, justamente a mi, este sexy y delirante espécimen ingles me esta ofreciendo un masaje. Como podia negarme? Solo pude asentir con la mirada, y esa ridícula sonrisa torcida se curso por sus jodidos labios -perfecto, acomódate en el suelo.

-el causante de este desastre?

-exacto -me tire al suelo como si nada, Terry se coloco encima de mi, me puse super roja, trate de taparme todo lo que pude, moria de la vergüenza, podia sentir como su pantalón rozaba con los mios, aun pedia que alguien me diese un tiro, o que hubiese un terremoto en Nueva York o algo, pero sabia que en parte estaba ansiosa de esto.

-has hecho esto antes?

-en realidad no, pero, confia siempre en las manos de un pianista -eso sonaba tan excitante, mi piel se erizo, suerte que el no lo noto, entonces, empezó, podia sentir sus grandes y delicadas manos en mi espalda, parecía danzar sobre mi, era suave pero lleno de fuerza, parecía que su mente se hubiese conectado conmigo, conocía los puntos dolorosos, estos se fueron dispersando como las ondas sobre el agua, hasta desaparecer, jadee suavemente al poder sentir calma sobre mi -estas mas tranquila?

-si..., tienes manos mágicas Terry. Terry Manos Mágicas Grandchester

-jajajajaja -su risa era grandiosa, llenaba cada espacio dentro del departamento, y en mi corazón.

Me había dado la vuelta, para quedar frente a el, en una posición muy incómoda y comprometedora, pero asi pude ver su sonrisa y la franqueza de su rostro.

-..Terry, que haces aqui?! -oh, oh! La pequeña estaba aqui, menos mal, evito una catástrofe entre nosotros dos -y que le haces a Candy?

-Aaaammm, nada, solo le hacia un masaje, y he venido a buscarte.

-porque? Además, estamos a tan solo dos metros de nuestro departamento.

-lo se, pero, Annie te ha traido algo, y me envio a buscarla madame.

-oh, entonces debemos irnos, no es asi?

-exacto, además, asi dejamos descansar a Candy, y dile a Patty que el te helado se lo aceptare para otra ocasión.

-perfecto.

-si necesitas otro masaje, recuerda que vivimos a dos metros de distancia pequeña pecosa -rayos, nunca nadie se habia dado cuenta de mis pecas, a excepción de mis padres y mi hermanos, diablos, creo que ha sido una de las ventajas de este loco dia -nos vemos Candy.

-igual -los hermanos se alejaron de mi agarrados de la mano, Karen se despidió de mi agitando la mano, y yo..., Me quede totalmente aturdida por Terry. Que diablos me esta pasando?

-..Candyyyyyyy! Eres una jodida suertuda -Patty venia caminando cuidadosamente de la cocina hasta el recibidor, para no tener que resbalarse -no te estas esforzando y ya lo tienes a tus pies..

-Patty cállate!

-aaaahhh noo, no puedo porque he sido testigo del "masaje" que tu adorable vecino te ha dado, oohhh mi Dios, te envidiooo.

-sabes que quiero matarte? -le pregunte irónicamente a mi amiga.

-sip, lo se, pero acepta, me amas por ello -se fue bailando a la cocina a seguir experimentando con sus galletas de jengibre, me quede sentada en el suelo, aun tenia esa rica sensación, y creo que la tendré todo el día.

****Terry's POV****

Aun me temblaban las manos, y puedo asegurar que mi rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate, Dios! Solo a mi se me ocurre ofrecerle un masaje a la chica que me quita el sueño, encima, ella acepta y encima parecía que le estaba haciendo un espectáculo erótico, mi señor, lo que hubiese deseado por tocar lo que habia debajo de su sudadera azul y..., no, por favor Terrence, deja de hacerte ilusiones con esa chica, ella nunca te vera de esa manera.

-..-oigan, porque tardaron tanto? -y había olvidado que la coronel Anne estaba esperándonos.

-lo sentimos, tuvimos un pequeñísimo contratiempo. Espero que no te molestes hermana.

-no hay problema, ven Karen, mira lo que te he traído -saco de una bolsa negra un blazer vinotinto especial para los inviernos en Nueva York, mi hermana salto de alegría y emoción, como toda chica, ama la ropa, fue hacia nuestra hermana y dejo que se lo colocara, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y acentuaba el color de su cabello.

-Oh Annie, gracias, esta precioso.

-todo lo mejor para mi hermanita -sonrió Annie, regresando su mirada a mi -y no creas que me olvide de ti.

-en serio?

-no dejare que mi elegante hermano parezca un pordiosero..., además, aspiro ir a una presentación de ballet solo para ver como esas niñas ridículas babean por ti -saco una caja enorme de una de las bolsas, oh diablos, que estará tramando? Acaso es posible que... No lo sabría si me quedaba pensando, tome la caja y la abrí, y era lo que pensé.

-..oh.., Annie, es maravilloso! No debiste hacerlo.

-y viene con un par de guantes, es el mejor smoking que conseguí, y es de tu talla.

-pequeña loca, no sé como es que eres capaz de hacer esto..

-porque eres mi hermano, y mis hermanos merecen lo mejor –otra rareza, ella me abrazo con fuerza, tenia tiempo que no me abrazaba de esa forma, la envolví entre mis brazos, volvía a tener a mi hermanita junto a mi, la recuperaba.

-..Annie, que es esto? –De reojo vi a Karen, sacando algo de una pequeña bolsa gris, era una larga y hermosa bufanda verde, verde esmeralda, igual a los ojos de Candy –es muy hermosa.

-me llamo la atención, la usare para ir al trabajo, será mi amuleto de la suerte.

-porque? Tu nunca te has fiado de eso..

-lo se, pero, el verde significa esperanza, recuerdas? Lo que decía mama… Y, quisiera una parte de ella conmigo.

-..me parece que haces algo muy bueno, apuesto a que nuestros padres están orgullosos de ti.

-y de ti -la mire a los ojos y eran como dos astros nocturnos, en verdad, todo estaba empezando a mejorar -y quien quiere pizza?

-..Aaaaahhhhh no, ya hemos comido suficiente comida chatarra, hoy cocinare algo decente. Quien quiere canelones?

-YO! -grito Karen levantando sus manos, y yo la imite.

-YO! -grite junto a ella, pareciamos unos niños. Entonces mi hermana tiro puso manos a la obra, y Karen llevo el resto de las compras a la habitacion de Annie. Era raro vernos a todos ocupados, haciendo algo interesante de nuestras vidas un jueves, cuando el sol esta muriendo, cuando podemos olvidarnos de los sucesos del dia y cuando podemos compartir juntos, la unica vez en la que me sente a hablar con calma con msi hermanas, fue cuando propuse lo de la mudanza, Annie me ignoro y Karen simplemente dejo de hablarme, hasta que las dos se dieron cuenta que era lo mejor, y hasta el sol de hoy, lo comprobaron.

-..Terry Grandchester no creas que te vas a salvar, ven y aydame en la cocina.

-voooyyy Annieeee -dijo acomodando mi voz como si tuviese la flojera ma grande de la historia. Me coloque a un lado suyo y empece a preparar los espaggetis.

-y cuentame hermanito... Algo interesante el dia de hoy?

-pues a decir verdad nada... Nada fuera de lo comun -le dije la mentira mas grande de todas a mi hermana, si me habia pasado algo, el caer encima de Candy y masajear su espalda fue lo mejor de todo. Wow! Fue lo mas excitante y lo mas intenso que he sentido en mi vida, si tan solo ella pudiese saber lo que siento, desde la primera vez que la vi.

-Mmmm, pues esa cara me dice lo contrario.

-y tu? QUe tal te fue hoy?

-sigo con las ganas de darle una patada en la cara a mi jefe. Ugh, es una pesadilla.

-pero, lo has tolerado bastante bien.

-el espiritu Grandchester es mas fuerte que cualquier megalomano -alzo ambas manos al cielo, y en una de ellas tenia un cuchillo, se veia alegre y aterradora a la vez. Pero, su rostro cambio completamente.

-sucede algo Annie?

-..es que... Terry, se trata de Candy y mi jefe.

-que pasa?

-es que... No estoy segura, pero es que se ven tan unidos que... Ugghhh, no puedo imaginarlos siquiera.

-pero habla de una buena vez! -exigi al verla asi.

-es que..., creo que Candy y mi jefe son novios.

Pude sentir como el mundo se caia sobre mi, como esa hermosa sonrisa se esfumaba de mis ojos, no podia ser... Candy no podia, no queria imaginarlo, ahora menos que nunca podia aspirar a que alguien como ella me viese con otros ojos.

-..Terry, Terry estas bien?

-Eh? Si, es solo que... Espero que ese tipo la trate bien, o le partire la cara -y hablo en serio, el sujeto tiene mucha suerte al tener a semejante chica a su lado. Si algo le llegase a pasara ella, o tan solo la hace llorar no lo pensare dos veces para hacerle pagar a ese hijo de puta por meterse con ella.

-es justo... Y yo te ayudare a hacerlo.

-pero eso sera despues de acabar con estos canelones -guiñe un ojo y continue con mi labor, para olvidame de mi decepcion por el hecho de que por lo visto Candy tenia su vida hecha con alguien mas.

Terminamos de preparar la cena y nos sentamos a la mesa a comer, como una familia que es lo que somos, estaba deliciosa, y bueno, era razonable porque Annie era la que habia cocinado el dia de hoy, yo soy un deastre y doy verguenza delante de ella, quien es cuatro años menor que yo. Y despues de acabar de cenar y ordenar la cocina, nos sentabamos a jugar y a hacer cosas un tanto infantiles, trataba de hacer de nuestras noches las mas excitantes, los juegos de mesa mantenian nuestras mentes activas, mama decia que eso era lo mejor, hasta para Karen, era una experta en el poker, casi una profesional, sino fuese por su edad ella estaria en Poker Stars. Y mientras que mi hermanita nos dejaba los bolsillos vacios, el karma llamo a la puerta.

-..diablos, el localizador -mi hermana tiro las cartas sobre la mesa y se levanto corriendo hacia su habitacion a buscar el localizador, oh no, porque presiento que esta noche sera larga para ella?.

Me levante y camine a su cuarto, se estaba rascando la cabeza y con su celular pegado a la oreja, definitivamente, una noche larga para ella.

-..Archibald? -dijo mientras acababa de tirar su maletin a la cama -si..., si, ya lo envie, estoy esperando respuesta del señor Tanaka... De que?! -eso no se escucha bien -bien, bien..., Aaaammm, me puedes deletrar como se escribe? Eh, Archibald? Archie?... Maldita sea!

-que pasa?

-tengo que ir mañana a Brooklyn a buscar algo que van a publicar, y claro, como yo soy la "esclava" tengo que ir.

-y la secretaria?

-JA! Al parecer yo soy como la ultima maestra del aire en ese lugar. Flammy ademas dice que mi trabajo vale mas que el de ella.

-bueno, eres la asistente del... Gerente? Subgerente? O quien sabe, pero es una persona con un gran rango, y sip, vale mucho.

-me deprimes Terry, me deprimes... Uf! Bueno, me ire a dormir, largate y buenas noches -me saco del cuarto y tiro la puerta detras mio. Bien... Creo que nosotros tambien debemos hacerlo, pero... y donde esta Karen?

-..Karen!

-yo me voy a dormir, me siento muy cansada, ademas, ya iba a ganarles en el poker -ya Karen empezaba a ponerse la pijama, tenia el ceño fruncido -creo que mañana podemos seguir con el juego, claro, si tu y Annie no tienen trabajo pendiente.

-Karen, te prometo que lo compensaremos.

-asi? Como?

-el museo de historia natural -podia admitir que escuche un fuego artificial salir de ella, ese era un punto sensible en Karen -claro, si tu...

-claro que quiero ir! Y puedo llevar mi cuaderno de dibujo y podemos invitar a Candy, Patty y Stear, ademas...

-iremos, asi que manten la calma, y si, iremos todos juntos, tambien puedes invitar a tus nuevos amigos.

-gracias hermano, te amo! -me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo a su cuarto, y tambien tiro la puerta con fuerza, señor, que caracter tenian mis hermanas el dia de hoy. Ahora estaba literalmente solo, que podia hacer en la noche? Pues recorde que el señor Tregger dijo que la azotea era una de las mejores vistas de la ciudad, asi que porque no hacerlo? Disimuladamente camine al refrigerador y tome una barra de chocolate blanco que habia traido de camino a la casa, Annie no debia verla, porque me mataria luego, sali en silencio del departamento y camine a las escaleras, habia otros pisos que subir, pero esta vez no me iba a molestar en subirlos, aun podia escuchar las reparaciones a los ascensores, que espero y aspiro acaben pronto para evitar el tormento de las escaleras.

Subi al menos diez pisos, que horror, me compadezco del resto de las personas que viven en ellos, pero, al menos lo supere, deje la puerta medio abierta con un bloque de concreto, no queria pasar un mal rato luego, pero, nada podia hacerlo, senti la suave brisa citadina golpear mi rostro y alborotar mi cabello. Vaya que era una vista grandiosa, me acerque al bordey vi los autos con sus luces centellantes y a los edificios lujosos, que belleza, me sente a comerme mi chocolate, aprovechando mi momento de soledad, o al menos eso creia yo.

-..cuidado te caes amigo!

-CIELOS! -me tire al suelo muerto de miedo, definitivamente, estoy muy sensible, hasta que pude ver un par de coverse rojas a un lado de mi, y mire hacia arriba, esto ya se esta haciendo costumbre, apuesto a que grite como una niña -no... Hagas eso!

-esta bien, esta bien, no te enojes. Pero admite que te asustaste

-no me enoje... Ademas, esta el susto y esta la sorpresa!

-y las dos tuviste, jajajajaja -sonrio con esa bella risa que me mata -ven, dame la mano pequeño asustadizo -sabia que no podia tolerar que me tocara despues de saber que ella estaba comprometida con alguien mas, no queria imaginarla en los brazos de otro hombre, era increible de que tan solo conocia a esa chica un mes y ya la tenia muy atrapada en mi corazon, tome su mano y me levante con su ayuda, quedando muy cerca de ella, con nuestras resspiraciones sincronizadas. En momentos como este desearia patearle en trasero a cupido, porque nadie se enamora de la forma en que yo estoy haciendolo.

-que haces aqui arriba?

-despejando mi mente, vengo aqui arriba casi todos los dias, me encanta esta vista. Quizas esto fue lo que mas me atrajo de este edificio, y porque tiene un toque magico que atrae a todo el mundo. Y tu?

-pues creo que he venido a lo mismo que tu, ademas, te doy la razon, esta vista es sensacional -parti el chocolate que tenia guardado y le di una parte a ella, quien sonrio tiernamente.

-gracias, amo el chocolate blanco.

-solamente ten cuidado en no comerte los dedos, jajajajaja -si, era un mal chiste pero por lo visto lo entendio. Nos dirigimos a sentarnos al borde del edificio, con nuestro brazos apoyados en los barandales de hierro, solamente a admirar a la ciudad, solamente nosotros, Candy y yo, en una perfecta soledad -Y como esta tu espalda?

-oh, esta mejor, tus masajes me sirvieron de mucho Terry, gracias.

-estamos para servir, ademas, no podia dejarteasi sabiendo que yo fui el responsable de tu caida.

-tonterias Terry, fue un simple accidente que esperemos no vuelva a ocurrir, aunque se que me va a pasar con los hermanos que tengo.

-tan despiadados son?!

-un poco, Archie es algo rudo, claro, jugo Rugby en la universidad y mi pequeño saltamontes es cinta negra en karate, aunque a veces yo puedo ser algo cruel, sobre todo con Archie, por cierto, no he tenido tiempo de decirtelo!

-decirme que?!

-tu hermana trabaja para mi hermano Archie, no es increible?!

-espera, espera, espera..., Archie? El jefe de mi hermana... Es tu hermano?! No es tu novio?! -necesito volver a escuchar eso, lo necesito solo para asi poder tener un rayo de esperanza, lo necesito, dilo Candy, dilo.

-asi es... el hijo de perra como le dice Annie, es nada mas y nada menos que Archibald, mi adorable hermano mayor, y a decir verdad, se ve que el intenta llegar al colmo de la paciencia de Annie y...

No tuve chance de seguir escuchando lo que decia, llevaba ma de tres horas atormentandome por el hecho de creer que ella estaba en otros brazos, entonces si puedo tener una esperanza con ella.

-..Terry, quien te dijo que Archie era mi novio?

-Annie, pero por lo visto se equivoco, pero tranquila, mañana esa enana traslocadora me las pagara.

-tranquilo, no le digas nada, ella solo dijo lo que sus ojos vieron, ademas con toda razon, Archie y yo no nos parecemos en nada.

-pero entonces... Tu no estas comprometida ni nada por el estilo?

-pues... No.

-Wow, no me explico como es que alguien tan linda como tu esta soltera

-es igual que tu, no me explico como alguien como tu esta solo y cargando la responsabilidad de criar a sus hermanas sin ayuda. No es mucha carga para ti?

-no, porque la soporto con gusto, y la persona que quiera amarme, debe amar a mis hermanas.

-eso es lo importante -susurro dandole pequeños mordiscos al chocolate, y en silencio admiramos a la enorme ciudad, ella estaba tarareando algo mientras veia a la gran ciudad de Nueva York delante nuestro, conocia esa cancion, era de una de mis bandas favoritas.

-..Bright Lights?! -pregunte, ella volteo su mirada hacia mi.

-si, como lo sabes.

-creo que tu y yo somos Echelons*, increible no?

-si, y personalmente esa cancion, me recuerda a esta vista "Luces fuertes, ciudad grande, ella sueña con el amor, luces fuertes, ciudad grande, el vive para correr".

Porque justamente la jodida cancion tenia que hacer una clara descripcion de nosotros?! No me lo explico, pero me gusta, y tambien quisiera seguir aqui con ella, toda la noche. Entonces, se me ocurrio algo.

-..oye, Candy...

-si Terry?

-si tu..., no estas ocupada y no estas..., ocupada claro. Tu querrias..., salir conmigo..

Y espere a que estallara la bomba, o que me insultara o me abofeteara. Algo que me diera alguna señal de la respuesta de Candy, pero, entonces se desplego una sonrisa de sus apetecibles labios.

-..si, si quiero Terry...

-en serio?

-si, claro, cuando tu quieras.

-perfecto, perfecto Candy! Te prometo no decepcionarte, iremos a donde tu quieras...

-que te parece a Conny Island?

-el parque?

-claro, ademas es divertido, o es que el caballero ingles le tiene miedo a unos juegos mecanicos?

-para nada, entonces, esta decidido, que tal este fin de semana? El Sabado, ambos estamos desocupados y podemos irnos desde temprano. Asi que...

-el sabado nos vemos en el vestibulo, ahora, creo que debemos ir a dormir, no lo crees?

-si... -no me temblo el pulso para hacer lo que hice, le tome la mano y con calma, le di un beso, como todo un caballero que soy, y para demostrarle lo importante que era ella para mi -muy buenas noches Candy, descansa.

-tu tambien Terry -se me lanzo encima y me abrazo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo de mi, camino a la puerta de la azotea, y se perdio de mi vista, espere un momento para asimilar lo que habia pasado, okay, habia invitado a Candy a salir, y ella habia aceptado, hasta este momentpo, lo puedo expresar de la siguiente manera.

-SIIIIIIIIIIII! -empece a dar brincos, a gritar, que no podia hacer, estaba lleno de alegria y felicidad. Ya que, ella estaba soltera y sin compromiso, genial, y habia aceptado salir conmigo, no crei que pudiese hacerlo, esto era maravilloso.

Despues de eso, me fui al departamento, tenia una sonrisa estupida en mi rostro, me cambie de ropa y me fui a acostar, pero, creo que no iba a poder dormir, estaba muy feliz, y queria permanecer asi para siempre.

**ooo**

La rutina puede llegar a ser tediosa y aburrida, los hermanos se fueron emprano a sus respectivas actividades, Terry se fue a la compañia, Karen al instituto y Annie a la oficina, y cuando se habla de rutina aburrida, se enfoca mas en una oficina, pero, en ocasiones puede llegar a ser divertida si te lo propones. Annie Grandchester era una muchacha con etica, ella queria ser profesional, le hacia caso a su hermano y a Candy, aguantarle hasta los malos chistes al arrogante de Archie, pero, el no iba a ser la unica amenaza rondante para ella.

-..Flammy, Flammy, ya llegue! Ya llegue! -grito la chica pelinegra, quien llegaba cargada con pedidos que Archie le habia encargado.

-Ooooohhhh Santo Dios -la chica le ayudo a despejarse de todas las cosas que tenia encima -no te cargues con tantas cosas.

-lo siento. Y mi localizador no ha dejado de sonar.

-Archie esta que estalla como un geiser, esta hablando en este momento con la presidenta de Vanity Fair, asi que espera a que ella salga paraque le entregues su abrigo y su bolso.

-su abrigo y bolso?

-si, el que esta en la percha, el de piel de tigre de bengala...

-es una piel genuina de... Tigre de bengala?! -estallo la pelinegra al escuchar eso, ella que era una fiel protectora de los animales.

-oh no te alteres, eso es nada a lo que veras aqui, ahora, termina eso, que el quiere verte dentro de un momento.

-okay! -dijo mientras respiraba y exhalaba aire, ese era uno de muchos colmos que tolerar, pero Flammy tenia razon, eso era nada ante lo que iba a ver alli, continuo transcribiendo el documento que el joven elegante le pidio hacer y fue a imprimirlo, fue al otro lado de la oficina, a impresion, todos sabian que ella era la nueva asistente, pero, preferian no darle mucha importancia, era como si esperaran a que no permaneciera mucho tiempo alli.

-..hey... tu! -no habia aprendido los nombres de todos los empleados aun, pero el moreno fue a ella para atenderla.

-no me llamo tu, me llamo Neal Leagan.

-okay... Neal Leagan, necesito una impresion urgente, del servidor 2.

-esta bien, al menos pidelo de "por favor" No se supone que los ingleses son educados y razonables?

-pue en este momento, educacion y raciocinio no son lo mio, Archibald me espera dentro de un rato, el unico documento del administrador, date prisa!

-okay, no te enojes niña -el moreno se sento en la mesa del computador y busco los servidores, el muchacho miraba de reojo a Annie, con ese aire de altaneria y sofisticacion que tenia, sin mencionar que la detallo de pies a cabeza -aqui esta el documento, señorita Annie.

-gracias... Neal -la chica le arrebato los papeles de la mano al moreno y les hecho una hojeada, para verificar que no hubiese errores, pero al sentir como ese muchacho le miraba de forma indecorosa no pudo evitar sentir molestia -que tanto me miras?

-es que... No puedo evitar darme cuenta de que eres preciosa.

-en serio? No me digas -dijo Annie con tono arrogante.

-claro, eres mi prototipo de chica ideal... Si tan solo fueses mas sumisa.

-espera! -las alarmas se encendieron en la pelinegra -como que sumisa?! Acaso te gustan esas chicas que se postran a la voluntad de sus parejas?!

-un poco, y solo eso te falta, un poco de sumision.

-pues creo que eso no es lo mio, asi que... Suerte con tus "sumisas"

El no se queria dar por vencido, y mas con una chica asi.

-vamos hermosa, apuesto a que a ti te gustaria. Sabes que me encanta conversar? En eso soy excelente...

-..señor Leagan, hay un viejo refran en Inglaterra y lo aplico aqui tambien, "Guardate el aire para enfriar la sopa" -mascullo la pelinegra frunciendo el ceño, Neal se quedo absorto con el comentario de la britanica, que queria decir con eso?

Definitivamente, Anne Marie Grandchester era una chica dura de conquistar.

-..demonios, que pervertido! -dijo la chica maldiciendo a lo bajo mientras llegaba a su escritorio, la puerta de la oficina de Archie se abrio, dejando pasar a una mujer mayor bastante elegante, recordo lo del bolso y lo del abrigo de piel, sintio asco cuando agarro ese abrigo, solo se lo entrego y dio un respiro.

-Annie, entra, entra! -regaño Flammy a la chica, todo el documento y camino a la oficina de Archibald, entro llena de confianza, cosa que dejo sorprendido al joven.

-..señorita Anna.

-es Anne..., señor Archibald -una de las reglas de Archie, era que odiaba que lo llamasen por su apellido, asi que todos se llamaban por sus nombres, aunque el no era el mejor memorizando nombres -aqui esta lo que pidio.

-excelente... Y Tanaka respondio?

-oh no, aun no he tenido respuesta de el, pero cuando la tenga se lo dire personalmente.

-excelente, busca en el estante de arriba un libro, es uno de lomo grande y grueso, dice semestre.

-okay -la chica obedecio y fue al estante, pero estaba muy alto, intento poderse de puntas, pero los zapato que usaba no eran los mas adecuados, y justo cuando sus dedos estaban casi tocandolo, sintio como Archie se alzaba a un lado de ella para tomarlo, no iba a negar que era na sensacion rara, y mas por ese aroma tan agradable que se desprendia de el, se giro y lo vio.

-..creo que si usaras algo menos ajustado no tendrias problemillas como este.

-quiere decir que me veo vulgar? -replico ella enarcando una ceja.

-no es eso... Digo que se puede ver representable si no usara algo tan... Ajustado

Ahora la criticaba por la forma en que se vestia, era una verdadera amenaza, y se podria decir que hasta un acoso. Asi que ella decidio usar un poco de malicia.

-..hay una delgada línea entre lo vulgar y lo elegante -respondió la pelinegra frunciendo el ceño..

-y por lo visto muy madura tambien, cuanto años tienes? Veintitres? Veinticuatro?

-se ve que no leyo mi expediente -dijo la chica mientras arrugaba una hoja de papel y la tiraba al cesto de la basura, con una punteria perfecta -tengo veintiuno.

-..eres una jodida niña madura sobre ruedas -susurro a lo bajo el joven elegante colocando sus manos extendidas sobre la mesa, ella lo habia escuchado a la perfeccionn no le daria el gusto, le sonrio, cosa que lo dejo sorprendido, como es que esa chica no se exasperaba?

-oh gracias señor Archibald, me alaga su cinismo -la chica fue a la cafetera y le sirvio al joven, querian jugar rudo? Bien, eso iban a hacer.

-y supongo que por ser una chica inglesa debes tener gustos excentricos, no?

-oh si... Bueno, me gusta el color rosa, la moda y el sexo oral! -se hundio de hombros con una sonrisa hipocrita en su rostro, Archie se quedo con la boca abierta por escuchar eso, la chica estaba jugando sucio, esta le ofrecio una taza de cafe, la coloco delante de el -..azucar? -pregunto la pelingra.

-si, y una navaja para cortarme las venas -querian guerra, y la guerra se iba a encender entre dos caracteres explosivos, nada bueno podria salir de eso.

La chica pelirroja habia encontrado un lugar en el instituto, en el que podia sentirse sola y en donde nadie podia interrumpirla, la biblioteca era un lugar silencioso y privado, podia leer y dibujar tranquilament, y no se sentiria ahogada con las personas a su alrededor.

-..Karen Elizabeth -y como si fuese un mago, el aparecio frente a ella, no se espanto, pero le sorprendio el verlo alli, estaba usando un uniforme blanco, y una cinta negra adornaba su cintura -que coincidencia el verte aqui.

-es la biblioteca, aqui veras a muchos estudiantes dar vueltas, y?

-y?

-que haces aqui sola? En donde esta el alquelarre Lloyd y sus ayudantes?

-que significa eso? -pregunto la pelirroja, Anthony enarco una ceja, Karen sabia que era un alquelarre y tenia que ver con cosas nada agradables. El muchacho se sento frente a ella y le explico con calma que significaba.

-bueno, quiero decir que andan juntos, de reunion, de un lado a otro pero todo de manera saludable, entiendes?

-eso creo -explico la chica regressando su mirada a su cuaderno de dibujo, el rubio le echo un vistazo a lo que la chica hacia, y se sorprendio.

-Wow! Es muy hermoso.

-gracias...

-tu..., te gusta dibujar?

-si, mucho -ella estaba dibujando a algien, era una persona, sentada frente a una ventana.

-y quien es el? Porque tengo entendido que los artistas pintan a personajes reales o ficticios.

-el es mi hermano, Terry -sonrio mientras hablaba de el -el es mi mejor amigo, y se parece a mi papa, a veces he llegado a pensar que es el.

-algo asi me pasa con mi hermana, es como una madre -explico recostandose sobre sus brazos -amo a mis hermanos por igual, pero, siempre existira una preferencia por uno. Lo he comprobado.

-yo quiero a Annie tambien, pero te doy la razon acerca de lo que dijiste... Puede que exista un punto de preferencia -logro decir mirando al chico delante de el, ella evadia por completo mirar a la gente a los ojos, pero, por ese instante parecia que era una chica de quince años normal, logro ver esos ojos que eran del color del cielo, ese cielo azul que se veia cuando sus padres la llevaron a visitar Amsterdan con sus hermanos cuando tenia nueve años, el azul del vestido favorito de Annie, ni todas las paletas de colores podian igualar el azul de los ojos de Anthony.

-y aparte de dibujar te gusta hacer algo mas?

-bueno si... Me gusta leer

-que te gusta leer?

-desde romance repugnante hasta ficción pretenciosa.

-pretenciosa?! Que fuerte..

-eso es lo que dice Annie, ella es una excelente lectora y es una gran escritora.

-que talentosa entonces -susurro este agachandose para recoger su bolso -oye, no quieres salir un rato?

-a donde?! -alerta, recordo las instrucciones de Terry, nunca aceptar invitaciones de personas desconocidas, y Anthony seguia siendo un desconocido.

-pues al gimnasio, o es que te quieres quedar aqui sola?

-bueno... -su cita con la señorita Rain era en hora y media, lo que significaba que tenia bastante tiempo libre aun, Jared y Tomo se iban quien sabe a donde sin dar respuestas, Shannon y las chicas en sus clases, y ella alli, con ese muchacho tatuado y vestido de esa manera, quizas podia ir con el un rato -bien... Solo por un momento.

-okay... No soy un caballero ingles exactamente pero, tengo modales con las damas -se levanto de su silla y dio la vulta a la mesa, agarro la mochila y el cuaderno de dibujo de Karen y extendio una de sus manos hacia ella -madame.

Ella le dedico una sonrisita tierna, alzo su mano temblorosa hacia el, traspasar la barrera del contacto fisico era un reto, pero, Anthony quiso romper esa barrera, tomo la mano de la chica, era estremecedor, le dio escalofrios, pero, esa un agarre calido, permitio que Anthony fuese quien la guiara fuera de la biblioteca, para luego ella zafarse de el.

Los dos caminaron un par de pasillos apenas, y se toparon con otro alquelarre del cual sus amigos le habian dicho no acercarse.

-..Maddison Marlowe, es un milagro verte -saludo el rubio con sorna.

-Anthony Adams, milagro es verte entre la gente normal -respondio la otra rubia con sorna.

-tu y tus asociaciones con Los Locos Adams, se ve que tu humor sigue siendo el de una niñita amargada e inconforme -ataco este acomodandose el bolso de Karen en su hombro.

-que golpe tan bajo, lindura -los ojos de Maddison se toparon con Karen, quien la veia seria, su cabello pelirrojo caia a ambos lados de su rostro, dandole un toque misterioso -ahora andas con traumadas vampirezcas?

-de que hablas? -pregunto Karen, lo que hablaba esa chica no tenia sentido alguno para ella, eran solo dos palabras sin concordancia alguna.

-eres sorda?

-no, pero tu eres ciertamente muy impertinente, mal educada y desagradable -contraataco Karen alzando su voz, Anthony se quedo perplejo, y Maddison sorprendida de que esa niñita recien llegada le hablase asi a ella.

-mira.. Tu!

-Karen, sera mejor que nos vayamos de aqui -Anthony agarro a Karen por el borde de su chaqueta, la chica rubia acomodo su bolso y empezo a meter sus cuadernos en este, cuando algo llama la atencion de la chica pelirroja, un cuaderno negro con algo escrito en rojo, el nombre "Shannon" centellaba en este.

-..que haces con la libreta de Shannon?

-de que hablas?

-eso que tienes en las manos es la libreta de Shannon, entregamela en este instante -se acerco a ella y con la ira de un Grandchester le arrebato la libreta de las manos de la rubia.

-eres una salvaje y una mentirosa, eso es mio!

-no lo es, la libreta de Shannon desaparecio de mi bolso.

-pues quizas la tiraste por alli..

-no... No es cierto.

-y quien va a creerte?

-yo le creo! -defendio Anthony a la chica, pero Maddison no se iba a quedar asi.

-eres tu una...

-basta.., basta! -Tomo habia llegado a tiempo junto con Jared, quien habia arremetido contra Maddison -que diablos te pasa?!

La rubia vio con ira a la joven inglesa, que estaba en medio de Anthony y Jared, pero ella estaba hecha un volcan.

-..Jared, Maddison tenia en su poder la libreta de Shannon, solo mirala y te daras cuenta de que es asi! -le entrego en sus manos la prueba de lo que decia era cierto, y el lo comprobo.

-es cierto... Maddison, como es que...

-esta bien! Quedense con su estupida libreta, pero esta me las pagaras Grandchester, te lo juro -le dio un empujon al chico croato y salio de alli enfurecida.

-por Dios, ya presentia que est dia iba demasiado bien con la arpia esa.

-pero... Tu... estas bien? -pregunto Tomo sobandose el brazo.

-si, estoy bien, gracias. Por ahora me siento en calma por haber encontrado la libreta de Shannon, no queria decepcionarlo otra vez.

-no lo decepcionaste nunca, pero ahora... -el castaño se paso la mano por la nuca -creo que te has ganado a una enemiga de temer. Porque eso es lo que hay que tenerle a Maddison, miedo.

-porque deberia?

-pues simplemente cuidate, el odio de una Marlowe es algo que nunca querrias enfrentar.

-pues ella cree que es atemorizante... Pero no lo es, para mi no lo es -sentencio Karen con seguridad, una que era contagiante a pesar de todo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

***ECHELON: es un grupo de admiradores que tuvieron la motivación para empezar a hacerle promoción a _30 Seconds to Mars_** **banda de Rock estadounidense, conformada por Jared Leto, Shannon Leto y Tomo Milicevic** **desde sus comienzos.**

**HOLA HOLA A TODAS! COMO ESTAN LINDAS? REVIVI, Y POR AQUI UN NUEVO CAPI DE ESTE FIC ALGO MELOSO, PERO IGUAL ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE A TODAS, GRACIAS OR PASA POR AQUI Y DEJAR SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS, NO SABEN EL IMPULSO QUE ME DAN. NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDOOOO.**

**PROVEHITO IN ALTUM**


	12. Chapter 12

**DESDE MI CIELO.**

**Capitulo 12.**

* * *

Mis dedos se desplazaban por las teclas del piano con tanta facilidad, era porque hoy estaba contento, añoraba que llegase el sabado para ir con Candy, no soy amante a los juegos mecanicos, pero podria hacer lo que fuese por ver una enorme sonrisa en los labios de ella de nuevo. Esa chica me habia hecho algo, insisto, como es que desde que llegamos a este lugar ella ha sido el principal centro de atraccion para mi? Antes ni siquiera se me paso por la cabeza el encariñarme o enamorarme de alguien! Ahora! Solo puedo soñar con esa tierna y dulce chica llamada Candice "Misterioso Apellido" porque ni eso le he preguntado.

Yo solo tocaba el piano de forma improvisada para que todos calentaran, algunos bailaban desenfrenadamente, y otros, los mas disciplinados realizaban sus movimientos ensayados, entre ellos la famosa Susana, lograba verla de reojo, y en todo momento, me veia, como si yo fuese algo para comer o algo parecido.

-..vamos Terry! Toca algo mas armonioso! -grito Junior alegremente, bueno, no tengo problemas, tenia una buena idea de que tocar, era una melodia que papa tocaba cuando estabamos aburridos o cuando jugabamos a las escondidillas, asi que, ¿Porque no tocarla para ellos? Cambie de melodia y les segui la corriente, algunos lanzaban ovaciones mientras empezaban a brincar y a bailar como locos, bailarines, quien los entiende, sobre todo a la loca de Emma, se quito el moño y dejo su pelo oscuro con mechones azules suelto, bailaba como loca, mejor dicho, brincaba, defintivamente, en america nadie es normal.

-..como eres capaz de seguirle la corriente a esos inmaduros? -oi como alguien se quejaba, y entonces capte de quien era esa queja, de Susana.

-porque es divertido, ademas, creo que ustedes merecen un poco de diversion.

-diversion? -vi la expresion reacia de la rubia ante la palabra -en esta carrera, diversion no es el nombre que le atribuiria.

-sabes algo, mi padre deciaa algo que pongo el practica, es bueno divertirse en el trabajo, sin olvidar lo que estas haciendo.

-Mmmm, perfecto, si lo dices tu es creible, Terrence, nombre muy britanico, ¿no?

-un poco -respondi, pero no deje nunca de tocar, me divertia viendo a los muchachos bailar, hubo un momento que parecian hacer danza celta, dando vueltas sobre su propio eje, tanta libertad era casi envidiable para los ojos de los humanos.

-se le rompera una pierna.

-que?! -dije un poco indignado hacia la tal Susana.

-que si Emma no deja de ser presumida, se le rompera una pierna -no se porque recorde a Candy ayer, cuando estaba en su departamento y Patty hizo mencion de ello, de cuando se rompio la pierna en cinco partes, el tan solo imaginarme a Candy discapacitada, con su pierna llena de clavos de metal y varillas me estremecia en gran manera.

-creo que lo que dices no tiene sentido alguno.

-porque? Todo puede pasar, y mas con gente como ella.

-pues disculpa, pero desde que llegue aqui Emma ha sido una persona considerada, si, puede llegar a ser algo presumida, pero en este mundo es asi, demostrar todo lo que eres capaz de hacer para que asi inspires a los demas a ser mejores.

-pues creo que en este mundo, solo uno puede ser el mejor -respondio Susana -deberias entender eso, fuiste el mejor pianista de todos los que vinieron a audicionar, te robaste el espectaculo.

-gracias, pero aun asi, los mejores no son aquellos que quieren robar el espectaculo y ser unicos, es ser la inspiracion para todos.

-tienes una extraña manera de ver las cosas.

-si... Eso dicen -habia dejado de tocar, definitivamente, Susana tenia una concepcion muy diferente, ella daba la batalla, y queria eliminar a sus enemigos, no la entendia, para nada. Y como dice Emma, es insoportable.

-cambiando el tema, ensayas todos los dias?

-a decir verdad no -respondi -no tengo un piano en donde practicar

-que? Eres pianista y no tienes un piano?!

-lo tengo, claro, pero no lo pude traer desde Londres hasta aca, estamos reduciendo gastos y era lo mejor, asi que practico con una aplicacion para celulares y aqui cuando tengo tiempo disponible.

-tengo un piano en mi casa?

-en serio? Que tipo?

-yo que se, es solo un piano.

-deberias saberlo, tienes un instrumento muy fino y de gran valor, y dime, lo tocas?

-oh no, claro que no, era de mi padre, ahora solo forma parte del amueblado.

-que lastima -dije dejando caer mi mano sobre las teclas, produciendo un pesado "re" era lamentable que teniendo ese maravilloso instrumento, no lo usase.

-pero... Podrias venir a mi casa a practicar!

-que dices?

-ven a mi casa, podemos ensayar, tu puedes tocar y verme bailar a la vez, pasaremos una velada fabulosa.

Espera... Dijo "velada" en que rayos piensa esta chica? Me tranquilice y volvi a mirarla.

-..Aaaammm, si, excelente.

-perfecto, este sabado podremos ensayar todo el dia, mi familia saldra de la ciudad a visitar a una entrenadora y nadie nos molestara.

-espera Susana! -la detuve, oh no, ni loco, el sabado es sagrado para mi, y este sobre todo, por el hecho de que saldre con Candice -no puedo!

-pero dijiste que...

-pero tengo un compromiso importante el sabado.

-posponlo entonces.

-no puedo, es importante para mi.

-Terrence, se supone que eres un pianista, y eres un ganador, deberias saber que es lo mejor para ti, y venir a ensayar conmigo el sabado, es tu mejor eleccion.

No, la mejor eleccion para mi vida es estar con Candy, a pesar de todo, Susana definitivamente no es la persona mas inspiradora que hay, no se que tiene, pero si se atreve a hacerme la vida imposible esta completamente equivocada.

-..lo siento -me levante con firmeza y la mire -mi decision esta tomada, y mi compromiso es muy importante para mi, las decisiones que tomamos pueden cambiar nueestras vidas de inmediato, para bien, o para mal.

Me aleje de ella para ir por un cafe, esta conversacion con esa chica me enervo la sangre, tenia un pensamiento tan distorsionado, me costaba trabajo creer que ella hablase de esa manera, "un ganador" no soy un ganador como ella cree.

La maquina de cafe estaba tras bambalinas, necesitaba uno bien cargado y sin azucar necesariamente, necesitaba relajarme, respirar profundo, necesitaba que Candy estuviese aqui para poder llenarme con esa aura quee lla tiene, y esa capacidad que tiene para calmar y llenar de alegria a todo aquel que la conoce.

-..oye Terrence que te sucede -esa era la voz de Clinton, un bailarin.

-nada, estoy bien.

-te vi hablando con Susana, y por lo que veo no lo pasaste bien.

-que te puedo decir? Ella se cree una triunfadora, y los triunfadores no le brindan ayuda a los demas y toman decisiones basandose en una regla. Es bastante egoista.

-claro que lo es, y es una perra racista de mierda. Habia una chica llamada Tanya, una excelente bailarina, pero, para Susana, todas las personas de aqui, tienen un "Pero"

-y cual era el de Tanya?

-era afroamericana, y Susana le hacia la vida imposible por eso, la pobre Tanya aguanto todo lo que su paciencia le permitia, pero fue inutil, se fue por culpa de ella.

-que horror, de que mas es capaz esa chica por conseguir lo que quiere?

-no lo se, si Candice no se hubiese ido de la compañia todo hubiese sido tan diferente.

Y de nuevo, ese nombre, no la puedo asociar con mi Candice porque deben existir cientos de Candice en esta ciudad, y bueno, la mia es unica e incomparable, nadie se le compara.

-he escuchado mucho acerca de esa chica.

-yo tuve la suerte de conocerla, hace seis años... Acababa de salir del closet, ella era una niña delante de mi, era dulce, tierna amable, y tenia un carisma para bailar, al igual que todos aqui, era competitiva, pero lo hacia de manera sana, pero, se fue, quisiera saber que es de su vida, si pudo volver a bailar..

Sonrei al escuchar como Clinton hablaba de ella, se veia que era muy buena esta Candice, tanto como la mia, expresaba pura belleza en esa chica que era dificil no tener la minima curiosidad de saber quien era... O si es la misma que estoy pensando.

El dia paso super rapido, gracias a Dios, esperaba que acabara porque habia pasado el limite de mi paciencia, aunque creo que no fui el unico con un mal dia. Cuando fui a buscar a Karen ella se veia nerviosa y molesta a la vez, lo que era raro en ella, y las cosas se pusieron peores cuando Annie llego, los alaridos que venia dando no eran normales, era una mezcla rara entre ira y felicidad.

-..le hice la vida imposible a mi jefe de mierda! -se veia triunfante, sacudio sus pies para quitarse los zapatos, wow! En verdad fue un dia raro.

-que hiciste Anne?!

-yo? Pues nada, defenderme y no dejarme amedrentar, lo puse en su lugar.

-Annie, Annie por favor no te metas en problemas.

-oh, no lo hare, tu sabes que yo no soy tan ruin como para hacer eso -se sento en la mesa, quitandosee el chaleco y su hermosa bufanda verde -y ustedes? Que reportan?

-mi dia fue de porqueria.

-en serio? Tu diciendo que tuviste un mal dia? No te creo, debio ocurrirte algo muy malo para que hables asi -hablo con desagrado -y tu Karen?

-definitivamente hoy no fue el mejor dia, tuve un desacuerdo con una chica en el instituto.

-que?! -no me habia contado nada, sabia que habia llegado molesta, pero el porque era incierto.

-que?! -replico Annie -Karen, pero... Estas bien? No te hizo nada.

-no... Anthony, Jared y Tomo estaban alli, no permitieron que ella me hiciese algo malo.

-Anthony? Quien es Anthony? -pregunto Annie, yo senti una descarga de adrenalina, ese era el muchacho rubio con tatuajes, se supone que deberia estar agradecido con el por haber defendido a mi hermana, pero aun asi no puedo evitar sentir rabia hacia el, aunquee rabia no es el concepto correcto, celos, por el hecho de meterse con Karen.

-es un compañero de clases.

-un rubio oxigenado con tatuajes en los brazos -replique mientras acababa de preparar la cena.

-Uuuhhh, definitivamente es el estereotipo del chico malo, cuidate de el.

-pienso que es agradable.

-aun asi, cuidate de el, no sabes que intensiones puede traer. Hazle caso a Annie -explique, no queria verla sufrir en ningun momento, y por eso lo mejor era que se alejara de el -ahora si, cambiemos el tema.

-alguna buena noticia?

-sip... A que no adivinan?

-adivinar que? Si no lo has contado?

-ire al grano, voy a salir con Candy este fin de semana.

-que?! -grito Annie pegando sus manos sobre la mesa -tu.. Tu, Grandchesteer! Estas loco! Apenas la conoces..

-y? Ese es un impedimento?

-ademas esa chica eesta comprometida.

-falso.

-claro que no, esta comprometida con mi jefe, yo los vi en la oficina.

-querida, sabias que ellos son hermanos? -su rostro cambio de expresion completamente.

-que? Es imposible... No se parecen en nada. Pero... -su rostro en seguida cambio de horror a emocion -asi sea su jodido hermano, me alegra que salgas con ella!

-quiere decir que tu y Candy van a ser novios? -pregunto Karen con emocion.

-Aaaaammmm, no lo se, solo esperemos a ver que ocurre.

-yupiiiii -se levanto de la silla y corrio a abrazarme -vas a salir con Candy, vas a salir con Candy, vas a salir con Candy.

-Karen... Jajajajaja basta!

-y a donde van?

-a Coney Island.

-juegos mecanicos, divertido... Bueno, solo espero que lo disfruten y que algo hermoso florezca de esa salida. Digo, cualquier cosa puede suceder.

-saben que? Cierren la boca y vamos a comer.

Sera posible? Que en un fin de semana solos ella y yo podamos formalizar algo que cambie nuestras vidas para siempre? Lo averiguaria dentro de dos dias. Pero estaba a la expectativa, y mis hermanas estaban igual de ansiosas que yo, Annie parecia una guru del amor, empezo a hablarme de las distintas maneras de coquetear con ella, de como podria verme elegante y cosas asi, quien lo diria, mi hermana, cuatro años menor que yo dandome consejos, cuando soy yo el que deberia darselos.

Justo cuando me preparaba para dormir, no pude evitar quedarme frente a ese ventanal que me mostraba la mejor vista de Nueva York, esperando todo lo que hay alla afuera, pensando en que pasaria ese sabado, cuando Candy y yo estuviesemos solos en ese lugar, como podria actuar? Seria capaz de acercarme mas a ella y poder siquiera aspirar su aroma y ver sus hermosos ojos verdes sin perder el control?

-..Terry? -la voz de Karen me distrajo, ya se habia puesto su pijama negro con calaveras rosas, venia caminando hacia mi sonriente -no puedes dormir?

-no... Me siento nervioso y ansioso.

-por Candy?

-si, por ella, y por mi, no se como reaccionar ante lo que sucedera.

-Terry, te puedo preguntar algo?

-claro...

-tu quieres a Candy? La quieres.., de amar? -eso fue algo que me sorprendio, jamas crei que fuese ella la que me hiciese la mayor interrogante de mi existencia, yo queria a Candy, me habia enamorado de esa chica aquel dia que vi por primera vez sus ojos verdes, aquella timida sonrisa, aquel sonrojo que se me antojo -respondeme Terry.

-Karen... Tengo mucho que pensar.

-que tienes que pensar? Amas a Candy o no?

-es que... Nadie ama asi como asi, a menos que esten predestinados.

-y si ustedes lo estan?

-es posible, y si lo es, te prometo que nunca la dejare ir -sonrei ante eso, la abrace, me senti bien ante, y solo sabia algo, me arriesgaria a todo.

****Candy's POV****

No podia dejar de pensar en ello, hacia 20 horas que Terry Grandchester me habia invitado a salir y yo aun no salia del asombro, queria gritar emocionada, y ya habia consultado con Patty que ponerme incluso, cuando se lo conte ella empezo a gritar, estaba sorprendida, tanto que planeo hasta metodos para un acercamiento mas intimo, esta loca!

Aun asi, añoraba el sabado, soñe con ese dia, con todas las cosas ocultas e inesperadas que pudiesen ocurrir, pero no me iba a quedar muda, no solo se lo conte a Patty, habia alguien mas a quien debia contarselo, a mi hermano.

En la mañana habia ido a clases y hecho todas mis actividades, y en la tarde tuve un rato libre, habia logrado sacar al bobo de mi hermano de la oficina por un rato, casi no lo veia y pensaria que me estoy convirtiendo en un monstruo si no lo veo aunque sea un rato, tomamos un cafe y charlamos todo lo que podemos hasta que se convierta la hora de regresar a nuestras actividades.

-..gracias al cielo, mi hermana esta viva! -farfullo mi adorable hermanito, yo me le avente a los brazos, envolviendonos en un abrazo fuerte, nos extrañabamos mucho.

-claro que estoy viva! Pero, mi hermano esta tan ocupado que olvida invitarme a un cafe.

-yooo? Tu eres la que se encierra en su departamento a estudiar, a escuchar musica deprimente con helado de chocolate y..

-oh por favor Archie!

-jajajajaja -rio el alegremente -como has estado? No has ido a la oficina.

-he estado algo ocupada, tu sabes que tengo que estudiar.

-ni Patty esta tan obsesionada como tu, ella no vive estudiando, estudiando y estudiando.

-oye! Me ofendes.

-lo siento, pero aceptalo, yo tengo razon... Siempre la tengo.

-Uuuhhh, que noticia.

-jajaja, ven, cuentame todo lo que has hecho en estos dias.

-que te puedo contar? Soy mas aburrida que una almeja!

-tu y tus chistes malos de almeja.

-pero acepta que los adoras!

-claro que si, sabes que todo lo que venga de ti lo adoro -paso su brazo por mi cuello y me pego hacia el, Archie, mi adorable y protector hermano mayor, como siempre. Nos dirijimos a una mesa y pedimos nuestros cafes, Archie conoce mis gustos y sabe que amo el late de vainilla, al igual que el, al parecer es un caracter adquirido.

Solo teniamos un momento, uno que aprovechariamos al maximo antes de regresar a nuestras vidas agitadas.

-..Candy, mama y papa han preguntado por ti.

-en serio?

-si, les preocupa que te aisles tanto.

-ellos saben como soy, hay veces que quiero estar sola, pero claro, una soledad moderada y no destructiva.

-suena convincente, con esto puedo calmarlos un poco.

-te enviaron a saber de mi?

-papa, sabes que esta de viaje, verdad?

-si, recibi una llamada de el anoche. Y sonaba preocupado.

-si yo fuera el lo estaria, y mama, bueno, aplicando su psicoterrorismo porque cree que te ha pasado algo o sabra Dios que, a veces no entiendo a los terapeutas.

-yo no entiendo como es que no estamos locos, jajajajaja

-jajajajaja, si, pero igual, nosotros dos estamos llegando al borde de la locura.

-bueno, mama y papa perdieron la batalla con el pequeño saltamontes.

-oh si, sin ofenderlo claro.

-espero que no estes siendo un imbecil con el, porque sino, te pateare el trasero -mi voz sonaba amenazadora, eso era algo que me identificaba, si alguien se mete con alguno de los mios, va a conocer el infierno.

-oye, sabes que soy un angelito.

-seee, claro, tan angelito que te tienen miedo en la publicidad.

-sabes que no es mi intension, pero creeme, a veces me pregunto de donde saco tanta paciencia, y para mala suerte de ellos, mi limite es pequeño.

-espero que estes tratando bien a Annie.

-Annabeth es buena.

-es Annie, y si, es buena, es una excelente vecina. Nunca conoci a alguien tan maduro y con tanta dedicacion como la que ella tiene.

-con veintiun años me sorprende que no se haya vuelto loca.

-oh por favor, Archie, no la presiones.

-no la presionare, pero sabes que exijo perfeccion.

-okay, relax -no podia pelear con el, porque sabria que acabaria perdiendo.

-por cierto, hermana, que hay con el corazon -oh, oh, eso si no lo vi venir, porque? Ni yo misma lo se, estoy actuando como una mismisima idiota.

-es que... No se que te puedo decir.

-oh por Dios! Candice dime que no es cierto!

-mentiria sino.. -fui interrumpida por Archie, quien empezo a gritar como desquiciado, se levanto de su silla, puso ambas manos en mis hombros y me zarandeo muchas veces.

-mi hermana esta enamoradaaa!

-callate! No es cierto!

-entonces porque te sonrojaste?! -maldicion, no puede ser que mi sonrojo me revele, porque a mi?! Soy la unica criatura que se sonroja cataclisticamente?

-yo... Que te puedo decir?! Si me atrae, y mucho, pero no puedes concluir que estoy enamorada -de hecho si lo estoy, y mucho. No entiendo como Terry Grandchester puede tambalear mi mundo de una manera que el solo sabe.

-te conozco como la palma de mi mano, cuentame, quien es? Lo conozco?

-nop... Pero, si quieres detalles... Es mi vecino.

-tu vecino?! Jodas, Candy, Candy, me sorprendes, creia que eras una asocial, pero veo que no. Espero que ese tipo sea digno de ti.

-por favor, apenas hablamos

-y que? La historia de mama y papa no es un cuento de hadas exactamente, ella, una estudiante de psicologia, que al igual que tu, se encerro en su mundo, el, un chico vanguardista heredero de un emporio de publicidad, y con tan solo una mirada, una mirada, ambos quedaron flechados, y miralos! Veinticinco años despues y estan en racha.

-jajajaja, si, tu lo dijiste, en racha, y a cada año, mas se aman.

-por eso, Candy, si el amor toca a tu puerta dejalo entrar, quizas puedan ser almas gemelas -y entonces recorde aquella vez que la señorita Kim, ese dia en que me leyo aquellas cartas y me hablo de esas cosas de caminos cruzados y de las almas gemelas.

Quizas si era posible eso, y empezar a creer en cosas imposibles sea lo que deba hacer. No lo descubriria hasta el dia siguiente.

No alcance a dormir, me moria de miedo, y si no era suficientemente interesante? Oh por favor Candice, no pienses en ello, es solo una salida, no una "cita" de esas que son a la luz de las velas con comida elegante y musica de fondo romantica, en cambio habra juegos mecanicos, comida chatarra por doquier y musica estrafalaria, trate de ir lo mas comoda posible, una camiseta verde con un eslogan que decia "Esto no es una pipa" y el dibujo alusivo a este, sobre una sudadera negra, pantalones beige y mis zapatillas deportivas, me moria de miedo, y estaba a punto de tirar la toalla cuando...

-..lo prometido es deuda Candice -hay por Dios! Esa voz se habia vuelto reconocible para mi, era como si escuchara la voz de los angeles a traves de el, venia bajando las escaleras, crei que por ser ingles estaria mas formal, pero no, vestia casualmente, camiseta negra, pantalones caquis y converse negras, definitivamente, si tenemos pinta de que visitaremos un parque.

-hola Terry, wow, te ves bien.

-que? Me vesti muy formal?

-no, no! Estas perfecto, de hecho, me gusta, me gusta mucho -doble mierda, recalque el "me gusta" pero al diablo, si es que el me gustaba, y mucho.

-te ves muy linda... -se medio inclino y entrecerro los ojos para leer el eslogan de mi camiseta -Esto no es una pipa, claro, tiene varias comnotaciones. Pero podria ser cualquier cosa.

-estas burlandote de mi camiseta?

-no me estoy burlando, pero me gusta...

-gracias... Preparado?

-claro que si -se volvio a inclinar como hacia un rato, esta vez realizando una reverencia, cosa que solo habia visto en peliculas y series de television.

-señorita Candice, podria usted darme el honor de estrechar su mano para dirigirla fuera del vestibulo, y asi iniciar nuestro paseo? -oh mi Dios, sentia como me sonrojaba, nunca nadie habia hecho algo tan tierno y dulce como lo que el hacia, me tape el rostro con una mano -que pasa? Dije algo malo?

-no! -logre decir desesperada -lo que dijiste fue hermoso y agradable, de hecho, fueron palabras perfectas, y si, acepto señor Grandchester, y mi unico deseo, es que este dia, sea perfecto.

-y lo sera... Creeme -entonces deje que el tomara mi mano, y senti algo explotar dentro de mi, vi fuegos artificiales, vi como todos los colores eran mas vivos, por el simple hecho de tocar la piel de Terry Grandchester, si, todos tienen razon, estoy enamorada.

****Terry's POV****

Tomar de la mano de Candy fue la sensacion mas gratificante de todas, casi podia jurar que escuchaba a los colores, y que la musica tenia forma, tocar la suavidad de su piel, y darme cuenta que me he enamorado de alguien que es excepcional, solo que no tenia el valor de decirselo, apenas nos conocemos. Que se hace en un caso como estos? Seguir en el anonimato? No creo que resista tanto tiempo ocultandole estas cosas que ocurren dentro de mi, de algo si estaba seguro, iba a darle a Candy el mejor dia de su existencia.

No queria aprovecharme de las virtudes de Candy, asi que decidimos aventurarnos, tomamos el metro, cosa a la que yo no estaba acostumbrado, me deje guiar por ella, quien parecia conocer cada calle de esta ciudad, lo unico que sabia era que Coney Island era una pequeña isla situado del otro lado de la ciudad, lo que significaba un largo trecho de Manhattan hasta alla, obviamente, en Sabado, no hay mucho trafico, por lo que el metro no era la excepcion, nos sentamos juntos, ambos teniamos un gusto similar por la musica, compartimos auriculares para escuchar una de las canciones del reciente album de Katy Perri, pero yo estaba mas pendiente de Candy, quien tarareaba alegremente This Is How We Do, su pie tamborileaba y pegaba su rodilla junto a la mia, maldicion, esta chica no sabia lo que producia en mi.

-..Terry, estas bien?

-eh? Yo... Perfecto, estoy perfecto..

-seguro, te pusiste rojo como un tomate.

-es que... Hace bastante calor aqui.

-si... Un poco -oh, oh, que hice, ella no se habia dado cuenta de ello, se quito el auricular y entonces se quito la sudadera, puta madre, quiere que me de un infarto, su camiseta verde con la pipa le quedaba ceñida al cuerpo, Dios, con que clase de mujer me he topado? Tenia que hacer algo antes de que estallara.

-Aaaammm, Candy, con que quieres que empecemos al llegar a Coney Island?

-no lo se... Hay tantas cosas que se pueden hacer.

-educame, para saber a que atenerme.

-okay, las maquinitas.

-maquinitas? Te refieres a juegos de video y cosas asi?

-sip... No me digas que no has jugado nunca? -y entonces, me encoji de la verguenza, hice muchas cosas siendo joven, visite muchos lugares, jugue muchos juegos pero a decir verdad.. -nunca has jugado a las maquinitas?

-nooo! -entonces vi como ella se desplomo sobre su asiento, con la mirada perdida.

-es lo mas triste y deprimente que he escuchado durante toda mi vida. Pero estas de suerte, Terrence Grandchester, porque yo te voy a enseñar.

-en serio?

-sip, confia en mi, estas con la campeona -me dijo sonriendo, se coloco el auricular que compartia conmigo, y para completar, habia recostado su cabeza en mi hombro, momento historico para mi. Y las cosas se pusieron mejores al llegar, la temporada estaba abierta, por lo tanto las atracciones, tiendas de comida, juegos mecanicos y todo lo que se podia ofrecer, estaba abierto, y nosotros dos, estabamos hoy aqui, hoy si podia decir, me siento inmortal.

Con que empezamos al llegar? Una maquina de baile, seleccionas la cancion y tienes que demostrar que tan bien lo haces, soy un asco, lo admito, pero, me sorprendio la manera en que Candy lo hacia, parecia un cisne, parecia que flotaba en las nubes, entonces recorde a aquella chica de la que todos hablan en la compañia y me preguntaba si podria ser la misma, queria preguntarle, pero no me sentia valiente, solo queria verla sonreir alegremente. Y despues de eso nos dirigimos a otro juego, en este si me desenvolvia un poco mas, Super Mario Bross, quien no lo habia jugado, pero claro, nunca en estas maquinitas, Candy me ayudaba con los controles, cuando le agarre el hilo al aparatejo me sentia como un experto, pero igual, la experta se corono campeona.

Entonces me enfrente a otro enemigo, Pinball, esta vez, Candy me dejo solo, pero me instruyo muy bien, la ventaja, era que mientras yo intentaba descifrar como demonios impulsar la jodida bola, Candy me ayudaba y colocaba sus manos sobre las mias, ooooohhhh, bendita sensacion, y otra sensacion maravillosa fue cuando por fin se impulso la estupida bola y entonces tome los controles, Candy seguia guiandome, y yo me sentia como un capitan espacial, la bola rebotaba y sentia el sonido del rebote en mis oidos, veia los puntos acumulandose, y...

-Siiiiiiiiiii! -grite, empece a dar saltos, nunca habia ganado un juego, nisiquiera en Call of Dutty -eso fue tan divertido.

-si, mucho.

-no tienes hambre?

-un poco, vamos por algo?

-sip, vamos, pero tengo pensado algo antes de ir a comer -y mi emocion no paraba alli, queria hacer algo emocionante, algo excitante, y lo veia desde aqui.

-porque?

-no querras vomitarte encima, no?

-oh Terry, Terry...

-te asusta?

-claro que no... Mas bien creo que el que se asustara es otro.

-me estas diciendo cobarde?

-nop... Solo creo que debes preparar tu garganta.

-eso lo veremos -nos agarramos de las manos y atravesando a las personas nos dirigimos a la monstruosa montaña rusa, santa mierda, es enorme, ahora no se si echarme para atras, porque simplemente Candy ya estaba subiendose al juego, mis pies se arrastraban sobre la madera, y entonces ya me encontraba en el ¡Asiento delantero de la montaña rusa! Mierda, ahora si, estoy muerto, nisiquiera cuando bajaron los protectores me senti a salvo.

-..porque algo me dice que tienes miedo?

-yo?... Para.. Para nada.. -la mentira mas grande de todas.

-toma mi mano -dijo con su voz enternecedora -todo va a estar bien.

Entonces me aferre a su promesa, y sin temor alguno, sujete su mano, en ese momento, ambos nos miramos a los ojos y entonces, el juego arranco, devolvimos la mirada al frente... Oh no, ahora si me cague, al principio iba lento, la subida era como la caminata hacia el matadero, hasta que llego a la cima, entonces le hice caso a lo que dijo Candy, y cuando fue el juego de bajada, proferi un grito aterrador al igual que Candy, olvidaba lo terrorificos que pueden ser estos juegos, y esa apenas era una vuelta, cuando vino la segunda, en la que quedamos de cabeza...

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh -volvi a gritar, escuche a Candy gritar a un lado mio, su grito no se perdio en la multitud.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh -ella gritaba mas fuerte que el resto, tenia pulmones muy fuertes, en fin, Candy tenia razon, si me habia asustado, y mucho, si Annie me viera estoy seguro de que se burlaria de mi de todas las maneras posibles, y despues de unas 10 vueltas nos bajamos de esa maquina, y a decir verdad, no muy bien que digamos, el aspecto de Candy no era el mejor de todos, estaba palida.

-..Candy, Candy estas bien?

-no... No muy bien que digamos -tapo su boca con una mano, entonces me miro -pero tu tampoco te ves bien... Estas... Verde.

-yo... Agh, nop, estoy bien -menti, si queria echarme a vomitar, pero, debia estar valiente, aun nos quedaban cosas que hacer, era nuestro dia despues de todo -quieres te helado?

-si, estaria bien, vamos -mareados y todo, nos dirijmos a una fuente de soda, alli, calmamos el mareo, y pedimos algo ligero para comer, no queriamos un accidente despues, pero, fue el mejor momento de todos, charlamos de todo un poco, reimos, nunca en mi vida me habia reido como hoy, cada cosa que provenia de Candy me hacia anhelarla mas, en todo sentido, era aquella musa que inspiraba las cosas mas bellas en esta vida, era fuerza e inocencia en todo acto que realizaba.

Al terminar de comer, recorrimos el puerto, pero por extraño que parezca, no nos soltamos de la mano en ningun momento, Candy me describia un monton de escenas de la Wonder Wheel, aquella rueda de la fortuna colorida, pero se sentia nostalgica, porque poco a poco este lugar tan alegre estaba desapareciendo, y estaba siendo amenazado por los proyectos de renovacion urbana, senti tristeza saber eso, asi que aprovechariamos las horas que nos quedaban en Coney Island, para revivir los tiempos mas inocentes.

Ya se hacia de noche, habia comprado manzanas acarameladas, las que se me caerian mal al fin y al cabo, pero debia darme este gusto, y entonces vi un puesto un panda gigante, queria a Candy, y haria lo mas trillado y lo mas cliche de toda mi existencia...

-..Candy, espera aqui -le di mi manzana y se quedo mirandome.

-Terry! Terry, que vas a hacer?

-observa preciosa -camine al encargado del puesto, y le pregunte como obtener al panda gigante, me explico que debia derribar a un osito que estaba sobre una pila de vasos que estaba frente a mi, okay, que tan dificil puede ser esto?

Tres oportunidades, tres pelotas, ese panda iba a ser tuyo Candy, lance la primera pelota, no le atine, lance la segunda, derribe un vaso, pero no la pila, lance la tercera, tampoco le atine, pedi otra oportunidad, el encargado amargado me dio tres pelotas mas, y al igual que las anteriores, no atine, Candy se acercaba a mi muerta de risa mientras que el encargado me volvia a dar pelotas.

-..que estas haciendo?

-tu que crees? -y mi paciencia ya habia llegado a su limite maximo -intentar ganar al maldito panda -no supe hacia donde habia tirado la pelota, hasta que oi el gemido del encargado del juego, y vi como las manos de este se dirigian a la entrepierna, diablos, lo heri de muerte.

-hay por Dios! -grito Candy muerta de miedo, vamos Terry, piensa rapido, piensa rapido!

-señor... Aaaahhh lo siento, lo siento mucho, tenga cien dolares por el panda? Si, y le prometo que no volvera a verme..

-llevate al jodido pandaa -okay, pense que me enviaria a la carcel por agresion, pero acepto el soborno muy bien, fui y agarre el peluche y enrolle mi brazo en el cuello de Candy.

-que fue eso?

-nada... Simplemente use tacticas de persuacion -dije guiñandole un ojo.

-lo sobornaste no?

-sip, pero, valio la pena -le entregue el panda en sus manos -es para ti.

-oh Terry, eres un loco encantador.

-gracias, aunque, creo que esto es poco considerando todo lo que has hecho por mi y por mis hermanas.

-Terry, no es nada, lo hago sin ninguna intension, ustedes son grandes personas y..

-no, no, escuchame Candice, por favor, quiero agradecerte, eres una persona excepcional y nunca habia conocido a alguien como tu en mi vida -ella queria una respuesta, y yo se la iba a dar -Candy, tu... Desataste algo desde el dia que llegamos a este pais...

-que?

-Candy... No soy bueno con esto, me siento confundido, porque tu.. Revolviste mi mundo, todo lo desordenaste, pero para bien.

-no se que decir... Porque tu hiciste lo mismo conmigo, y aunque parezca raro, me gusta, es algo que jamas senti -de alguna manera, nos compenetramos de una manera tan celestial, que la musica, la algarabia y todo a nuestro alrededor desaparecio, y solo nosotros dos llenabamos el espacio muerto, me atrevi a colocar mis manos en sus mejillas, las cuales habian tomado esa adorable coloracion roja que tanto se me antojo, entonces, senti mi corazon zumbaba dentro de mi pecho, valiente y salvaje, y en mi mente, solo podia escuchar una sola cosa "Hazla tuya"

**Continuara...**

* * *

**El capi anhelado llego para todas ustedes… ahora… Habra algo entre ellos? Averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo, nos estamos leyendooo.**

**PD: Si tardo en actualizar, es porque inicie nueva clinica :) desenme suerte**

**Provehito In Altum**


	13. Chapter 13

**DESDE ****MI ****CIELO**

**Capitulo ****13**

* * *

Era un instante determinante para mi, habia dicho lo que sentia, lo cual era un avance personal, tenia el rostro de Candy entre mis manos y solo añoraba en besar por primera vez esos labios carmesi que me hacian perder la cordura, ella me veia con sus ojos verdes curiosos, exploraba cada poro de su piel, contaba y diferenciaba cada peca de su rostro, por Dios, es tan perfecta que no podre resistir estar lejos de ella un momento mas.

-..Terry.. Que nos sucede?

-no tengo idea alguna... Solo se que no puedo separarme de ti, es como si mi vida dependiera de todo lo que haces ¿Que me hiciste?

-que me hiciste tu a mi? -si bien era un momento algo incomodo nos maravillabamos de lo tontos que podriamos llegar a ser. Vi al cielo y ya se habia convertido en tinieblas por completo, las estrellas empezaban a destellar, debimos haber vuelto hace una hora, pero perdimos la nocion del tiempo.

-debemos irnos -susurre.

-quisiera que no tuviese que ser asi -dijo recostando su cabeza sobre mi pecho -sabes... Hay tanta paz aqui, y contigo, no me siento sola, me siento la persona mas feliz de la existencia por el hecho de estar contigo.

-y tu a mi -respondio estrechandola mas a mi, Dios, ¿Porque amo a esta chica tanto sin razon alguna? Ya no puedo imaginar una vida sin ella.

Era la hora de regresar, aunque lo quisieramos no podiamos pasar la noche en Coney Island, teniamos que volver a casa, nos volvmos a tomar de las manos y caminamos de regreso, por aquel camino de madera por el queee cientos de personas caminan para llegar hasta aqui. Tomamos un taxi hasta la estacion de trenes, en verdad que daba miedo, era solitaria y solo estabamos nosotros dos, corriendo peligro alguno, pero, yo la protegeria a ella con uñas y dientes si era necesario.

El tren llego al fin, subimos juntos y nos sentamos en el mismo asiento, ella se veia tan cansada, pero satisfecha por el ajetreado dia que nos habia tocado, deje que se recostara sobre mis piernas, no queria forzarla a hablar ni nada, solo queria verla, sobre mis piernas, mientras yo apoyaba mi cuerpo sobre el ridiculo panda gigante, Dios, cuanto deseo que este momento permanezca asi, para siempre, para nunca mas tener que recordar mis demonios internos, para darme cuenta de que vale vivir cada bello momento, que nunca es tarde para ser joven y enamorarte mil veces de la misma persona... Descubrir que esa persona ideal si existe, y que esta mas cerca de lo que crees.

Llegamos a Manhattan con tranquilidad, siendo recibidos con las calidas luces dee Nueva York y el aire fresco recorriendo nuestros pulmones, San Remo estaba en silencio total, solo podiamos escuchar los aires acondicionados, condensadores, y el sube y baja de los asensores, al fin funcionaban, pero, por loco que parezca hoy si quise subir las escaleras hasta el quinto piso, Candy y yo haciamos como una competencia para ver quien llegaba hasta alla sin cansarse. Esta chica era imparable, hace poco se caia del sueño y ahora corria como una niña por las escaleras, ni siquiera el panda gigante le impedia correr por aquellas escaleras largas, aquellas en donde la conoci, de una manera bendita y casual, y solamente ese dia, logre ver el alma de una persona, y fue la de ella.

-..este fue un dia grandioso, en verdad lo disfrute mucho -dijo Candy colocandose de espalda a la puerta de su departamento -y no creo que lo olvide tan facil.

-yo tampoco, nunca pense involucrarme en tantas cosas en un solo dia.

-nunca habias jugado maquinitas... Y nunca habias ganado un panda gigante.

-y nunca le habia pegado en las bolas a alguien, jajajajaja -sip, hoy fue un dia diferente a todos, y esperaba, fuese el primero de muchos -Candy, no quisiera ser abusivo, pero...

-¿Pero?...

-¿Aceptarias volver a salir conmigo? Cualquier otro dia claro.

-me encantaria mucho, y sip, aceptare a donde quieras -mi mundo se ilumino y se lleno de esperanza, una esperanza de ojos esmeralda y rizos dorados, me acerque mas a ella, rompiendo la distancia, y colocando mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, queria mirar en su alma, descubrir las aventuras que traia esta chica que volteo mi mundo y entregarme completamente a ella. Me di una atribucion especial y unica en ese momento, me acerque a ella, solo para besarla cerca de la comisura de sus labios, esperando algun dia, poder probar eel nectar que brotaba de ellos, y beberlo hasta saciarme.

-buenas noches Candy -susurre sin despegarme de ella.

-buenas noches Terry -ella me beso en la mejilla, Dios, que hermosa mujer, solo ella puede hacerme perder el control de esta manera, senti como el alma se me iba al ver como se encaminaba a su departamento con su enorme panda en uno de sus brazos, pero, con el otro brazo se enlazaba junto con el mio, como diciendome "Nunca me abandones" lo cual para mi era absurdo, apenas nos conocemos, pero esta noche, nuestros corazones se sincronizaron, fue deslizando su brazo y entonces pude tocar sus dedos tiernamente hasta que se separo de mi, y con torpeza camino a su departamento, me dio una delicada sonrisa que me hizo sentir como si me estuvieran mimando. Ella era un libro dificil de leer, y me encantaba.

Me toco ahogar mi grito de emocion porque ya era tarde y casi todos los vecinos estaban dormidos, pero no pude evitar dar saltos en mi propio eje, señor, estoy enamorado, enamorado incluso mas que Romeo y Julieta, esto que siento es real, es tangible, es todo para mi, es el motivo por el que debo luchar, ella tambien me impulsara a salir adelante y dar el todo por el todo.

Silenciosamente, entre a mi departamento, todo estaba en calma, sorprendente, al menos nadie me tenia asediado, o al menos, eso crei yo.

-..llegas tarde Grandchester, eso quiere decir que fue exitosa tu cita -Santa Mierda, la Coronela esta despierta, encendi la luz y la encontre recostada en el mueble, con sus piernas estiradas, tomando te y comiendose las que yo supongo, la reserva de galletas libres de gluten y caseina -quiero detalles claros y concisos!

-Annie, para eso te quedaste esperandome?

-pues claro que si! Tu que creias? ¿Que iba a dejar pasar el hecho de que mi hermano se esta enamorando?

-Annie! -me sente a un lado suyo y le tire un cojin en su cabeza, ella entonces me lanzo otro cojin, y empezamos con una pelea, como si fueramos niños pequeños.

-jajajajaja, admiteloooo -decia mientras me albortaba el cabello, entonces yo deslice mi brazo por detras de su cuello y tire de su trenza negra.

-esta bien! Esta bien! Lo admito, y sabes que? -me incorpore hasta quedar frente a ella, era como verme frente a un espejo, pero en version femenina -no es un enamoramiento simple, es mas que eso, Annie... La amo. La amo como no tienes idea, la amo de aqui a la luna, la amo de una manera nunca vista, y me da miedo, me aterra que esto sea un sueño, porque si lo es.. No quisiera despertar jamas.

-Aaaawww Terryyy -hizo un tierno puchero, apretando mis mejillas entre sus manos, en ese momento Annie me recordo a nuestra mamá, con ese carisma y esa ternura -me alegra que estes pensando en tu corazon por primera vez. Y esta vez, es en serio, no es una aventura cualquiera, que es lo que me alegra, sino que esto es real.

-si... Es muy real -masculle, recostandome del otro lado del mueble, y tomando una de las galletas que Annie estaba comiendo, no eran mis favoritas, estas son las de Karen, las que mamá le daba y las que recomendaron el psicopedagogo y el terapeuta, ya que eran libres de gluten y caseina -personalmente odio estas galletas.

-pues deberian gustarte, digo, son casi dieciseis años probando estas cosas. A mi ya me gustan.

-pues prefiero las de avena, le dire a Candy para que las prepare, tiene buena mano en la cocina.

-Uuuuhhhh! Tiene mano en la cocina, se ve que te tomaste tu tiempo para conocerla.

-me falta mucho por saber de ella, sobre todo su apellido.

-aterrizaaaa! Se te olvida que mi jefe es su hermano? Tienen el mismo apellidoooo.

-maldicion, es cierto, como se me pudo haber pasado algo asi. Soy tan tonto.

-ya lo creo -se levanto del mueble, colocandose sus pantuflas y arrebatandomee un par de las asquerosas galletas -sabes, no soy la unica que esta al pendiente de ti con Candy, me costo mucho mantener calmada a Karen el dia de hoy.

-fue un reto lidiar con ella?

-pues... No -dijo mirandome con esperanza -de hecho, es mas facil lidiar con ella, es mas... Apacible.

-hace ocho años las cosas eran totalmente distintas -medio sonrei -recuerdas todas las veces que leiamos "Huevos verdes con Jamon" y en medio de la lectura ella preguntaba cosas el cuento lo interpretaba de una manera diferente.

-si, era como un colibri, aleteaba rapido y veloz, pero, era sigilosa y se ocultaba de los demas para evitar mostrar su verdadera belleza... Aun puedo percibir eso en ella, pero, desde que llegamos aqui, todo parece cambiar, y es por Candy. ¿Crees que ella tenga algo?

-quien? Candy?

-asi es, digo, no habiamos tenido suerte, ni dicha en los ultimos cuatro años, hasta ahora, Candy fue como un angel que mamá y papá nos mandaron, solo para decirnos que no estamos solos.

Era la imagen mas hermosa que habia creado en mi mente, que Candy era un angel, uno que nos cuidaba las espaldas, que esta alli cuando mas lo necesitas, que borra la tristeza y da miles de sonrisas a cambio. Dios, me he enamorado de un angel, y quiero creer con todas mis fuerzas que fueron nuestros padres quienes la enviaron para mitigar la tragedia que habia sido nuestra vida desde aquella noche en la que ese avion estallo.

Desde la primera vez que vi a Candy, algo me decia que ella era especial.

El domingo aun deliraba por la noche que habia tenido, parecia un idiota, el lunes, cuando llegue a la compañia parecia que bailaba en las nubes. Los muchachos se burlaban de mi, pero al diablo, queria sentirme asi diariamente, junto al piano tocaba una melodia armoniosa, un fragmento del Lago de Los Cisnes, ese dia daban los resultados de las audiciones despues de un mes, esperaba que Emma obtuviese el papel.

-..Grandchester! -esa era la voz del señor Hathaway, okay, no es costumbre que el me llame, hice caso y me levante del piano, solo para ir hacia el, me hizo señas para que lo siguiera a su oficina, fui tras el, cerrando la puerta detras de mi, el escritorio del señor Hathaway estaba lleno de papeles, y uno llamo mi atencion, los resultados de las audiciones, mire de reojo y en el renglon de la Reina Cisne vi el nombre de "Emma Briefs" no lo puedo creer! Emma habia obtenido el papel?! Ella tiene que saberlo para celebrarlo, pero primero tenia que ver que queria el señor Hathaway.

-me llamaba?

-si -se sento en su asiento reclinable, frunciendo los labios -sabes, tu desempeño desde que llegaste aqui me ha parecido excelente, mejor dicho, has sobrepasado mis expectativas.

-gracias señor Hathaway, mi madre deciq que si uno va a haceer algo, hay que hacerlo con pasion.

-y tenia razon, tu y tu madre comparten esa aura, la misma pasion para sus trabajos.

-la verdad yo no lo creo, ella era buena para todo, y lidiaba con lo imposible.

-igual que tu -se levanto del asiento para empezar a caminar de un lado a otro -y lo imposible, es lo que va contigo, Terrence.

-que quiere decir?

-Terrence, tu trabajo, hasta el dia de la presentacion de El Lago de los Cisnes, sera ensayar con la bailarina principal, te tomaras tu tiempo con ella, y si es de horas extra, sera asi, aumentare tu paga por el esfuerzo que tendras con la bailarina.

-en serio? -era una oportunidad, no solo haria lo que mas me gusta, sino que me pagarian mas y al menos estaria con una amiga, porque Emma habia obtenido el papel, genial -es... Es en serio?

-mas en serio no puedo hablar. A partir de la semana que viene empezaras con las practicas con la bailarina.

-y.. Me puede decir quien es? -pregunte para confirmarlo, y ademas me haria el sorprendido.

-es una sorpresa, lo publicare en una hora. Puedes retirarte.

Soy poco emotivo, pero dentro de mi, estaba muy emoconado y alegre, una oportunidad grande con aumento de salario incuido, con eso podria devolver la furgoneta y ahorrar para el coche. Sali de la oficina, y alli empece a dar brincos alegres, sali disparado a los camerinos a buscar a Emma, no me tome la molestia en tocar, a pesar de que la mayoria aun se estaba cambiando.

-..Terrence! -grito Lilly al verme entrar, ella aun estaba en brassier.

-lo siento! Lo siento! -me disculpe, vi a Emma frente al espejo maquillandose los ojos de negro como siempre -Emmaaa

-que pasa Terry?

-tengo gratas noticias!

-te sacaste la loteria?

-quisiera, pero no, es mejor, sobre todo para ti.

-que es?! Me espantas! -dijo ella girandose de su asiento para mirarme, sonrei para darle la noticia.

-entre a la oficina de Hathaway, queria hablar conmigo, y vi los resultados de las audiciones para el Lago de los Cisnes.

-que?! -grito Emma, y no fue la unica, Lilly, Clinton y Junior estaban alli y escucharon cuando dije eso -y quien es...? Quien es la reina Cisne?

-madame, dejeme felicitarla primero, sera usted la reina Cisne.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! -el grito de Emma me ensordecio, se guindo de mi cuello y me zarandeo, que fuerza tiene esta chica -ooooohhhh Terryy! No lo puedo creer! Esto es... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh.

-lo anunciara en una hora.

-no puedo que pueda esperar una hora!

-pues sera lo mejor -el timbre resono por todas partes, hora de ensayar -bien, ya te lo dije.

-pero, estas seguro? Terrence.

-si, seguro, y creo que Emma sera una gran reina Cisne.

-eso esperamos -sonrio Lilly hacia su amiga. Nos retiramos del camerino y fuimos a ensayar, yo tampoco podria esperar una hora para que Hathaway lo confirmara. Yo toque con mas fuerza el piano, Emma y los demas bailaban con una emocion tremenda, todos lo hacian, a excepcion de Susana que parecia que era militarizada, pero, esa era su manera de bailar, y no debia criticarla, aun asi no podia evitarlo.

Y esa hora pasaron velozmente, parecia un milenio, mientras descansaba, mi telefono empezo a sonar, lo saque de mi bolsillo, y sonrei al ver quien era. Conteste la llamada.

-..hola Candy.

-hola Terry, como estas?

-excelente, y tu? Como has pasado el dia?

-en este momento estoy descansando. Sabes algo?

-que?

-tenia ganas de escuchar tu voz.

-en serio? Pues, yo queria lo mismo, y por eso te he llamado.

-pues me alegraste el dia pecosa.

-como me has llamado?

-pecosa, bueno... Es por que tienes pecas en tu lindo rostro.

-y te gustan mis pecas?

-me encantan, ahora, quisiera saber cuantas tienes?

-no lo se.

-bueno. Quisiera tener el honor de contarlas en nuestra proxima cita. Si me dejas, claro.

-si... Claro que si -susurro, escuche como chistaba desde el auricular, señor, escucharia esa sonrisa todos los dias de mi vida si fuese necesario. Entonces, cuando vi a Hathaway pasar con unos papeles en las manos, pegar algo en la cartelera informativa me emocione.

-Candy... Debo colgar, te vere mas tarde.

-te esperare con ansias -y entonces mi mente y mi alma estallaron en mil pedazos.

-cuidate... Te quiero -desde Coney Island, habia agarrado el valor suficiente para decirle lo que sentia, y ya no me daba miedo decirle que la queria.

-yo igual -y con decirme eso, senti que se desplegaron alas que no sabia que tenia, y vole por los cielos. Colgo la llamada, una que yo quisiese que fuese eterna, claro, si las baterias fuesen eternas y si las llamadas fuesen gratuitas. Un grupo de bailarines corrieron delante de mi, estaban emocionados.

-..Terrenceeee, Terrenceeee, ven! -Wow, me parece que esto es emocionante para todos, fui con ellos, y vi a Susana que estaba ensayando rigidamente.

-Susana, no vienes? -trate de ser relativamente amable con la chica, que estaba mas rigida que su chongo en el cabello.

-no, porque, estoy segura de mi misma, estoy segura de que el papel es mio.

-aaammm, si yo fuera tu, no me sentiria con tanta confianza. Algo me dice que Emma sera la que obtendria el papel.

-JA! Sueña con eso -dijo continuando con su practica delante del espejo. Iba a ponerla en su lugar, hasta que...

-Terrence! -voltee y vi a Emma caminar hacia mi, con sus ojos oscuros hechos un mar de lagrimas -te equivocaste.

-que? -masculle. Ella se ladeo a un lado para ver a Susana.

-felicidades Susana. Espero que no lo arruines -escupio Emma con ira para luego retirarse, oh no, debia ir por ella.

-Emma, Emma espera..

-el señor Hathaway quiere hablar con ustedes dos -me respondio.

-Emma, puedo explicarlo, fue en serio lo que te dije.

-y te creo Terry, nunca conoci a alguien tan sincero como tu, pero, lamentablemente en un mundo lleno de mentiras, nadie reconoce eso. No estoy molesta contigo, pero por ahora.. Quisiera pasar mi decepcion sola.

Se quito el tutu y lo tiro lejos de si con una patada, me sentia como un maldito bastardo en ese momento por haberle dado una ilusion, para mi el ballet era para niñas estupidas, pero para Emma esto era su vida.

-lo ves? Te lo dije, yo soy la reina Cisne, por lo que eso significa que tendras que ensayar conmigo, y pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos.

Maldita sea, este tiempo hasta la presentacion serian muy largos.

Pero aun asi, tenia motivos para lugar, y me ayudarian a aguantar a la perra despiadada, tres mujercitas, dos de ellas comparten mi ADN y la otra se estaba convirtiendo en mi vida. Habian pasado ya tres meses desde que nos mudamos, habiamos asimilado todo lo que nos impedia acostumbrarnos, y todo era mejor que nunca. Era como un sueño lejano el tiempo pasa por nosotros casi sin saberlo, he caminado hasta el momento al lado de Candy, pero, me he sentido muy perdido mientras seguía buscando con la esperanza de dejar un camino de alguna manera, en algún lugar... Si cada segundo, cada paso puede llevarnos mas cerca de nuestro objetivo, entonces algún día, este camino abrirá nuevas puertas para nosotros.

En tres meses nuestras vidas parecian haber dado un giro completo, amaba mi trabajo, a pesar de que habian personas a las que provocaba darle una patada en la cara, he estado tocando en tres presentaciones en estos meses, y eso se ha notado bastante en mi humor y en mis manos.

-..colocate crema de manos, cuida tu medio de trabajo hermanito.

-no soy una vieja ochentosa para usar crema de manos.

-yo solo opino que es para que no te veas como un viejo cascarrabias antes de tiempo.

-okay, okay... Karen, estamos listos! -grite mientras me alborotaba el cabello, Karen salio de la habitacion, se veia extraña, parecia triste, no habia hecho de su cabello una trenza como habia acostumbrado desde que llegamos, lo tenia suelto y alborotado, y cubria su rostro con las gafas negras que le regale y una capucha negra.

-Karen, estas bien? -pregunto Annie acercandose a ella con cuidado.

-si Annie... Es solo que estoy algo... Distraida?

-Karen no mientas, algo te esta pasando, dime..

-ya les dije que estoy bien! -grito, okay, esto no es normal, Karen esta sensible, lo cual no es bueno... Nada bueno. Me coloque frente a ella para saber que le ocurria.

-hermosa, que pasa? Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros.

-no pasa nada.

-segura? Pasa algo en la escuela?

-nada... Solo que no quiero ir a la escuela. Quiero quedarme en casa.

-Karen, tienes que ir con la señorita Rain, dime, no te agrada?

-si... Me agrada, pero no quisiera ir hoy.

-Karen, no insistas, tienes que ir a la escuela y punto -tuve que ser firme con ella, no iba a tratarla como una retrasada, aunque refunfuño y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas de la rabia, obedecio, tomo sus cosas y salio por la puerta, Annie se coloco su bufanda verde y yo pues tome mi saco y salio con ellas, justamente me topo con Candy, quien estaba hermosa como siempre.

-Terry, Annie, Karen, buenos dias! -dijo Candy sonriendo, su vestido blanco con calzas y ballerinas negras la hacian ver mas bella que nunca -van retrasados?

-oh no, bueno, al menos Karen y yo, Annie debe tomar el metro para llegar al Chrysler.

-en serio? Si quieres te llevo

-en serio? -exclamo Annie sorprendida.

-claro, de todas maneras debo visitar a mi hermano -guiño un ojo alegremente, Dios, hasta sus maniaticas expresiones me volvian loco -y que dices? Quieres el aventon Annie?

-claro! Eso no se rechaza! -dijo mi hermana dando brinquitos -claro, si a ti no te molesta, Terry.

-por mi no hay problema, vallanse las dos con cuidado.

-descuida Terry, ella esta a salvo conmigo -no podia negar que Candy era persuaciva -nos vemos luego.

Mi hermana y Candy se fueron bajando las escaleras de forma divertida, vaya, Dios los hace y el diablo los junta, pero, a decir verdad Annie y Candy hacian un buen duo, entonces volvi a ver a Karen, quien estaba con sus brazos cruzados.

-hay que irnos preciosa.

-pues si, es necesario -son cosas mias o ella como que sin darse cuenta, ha usado sarcasmo?

-okay, vamonos -pase mi brazo por su cuello, claro, sin hacer mucho contacto y nos dirigimos a los asensores, se que a Karen no le gustan los asensores, pero asi llegamos mas rapido al estacionamiento. Me equivoque. Annie y Candy subian al escarabajo cuando nosotros llegamos, me despedi de ellas mientras subia a la furgoneta con Karen, quien no me miro desde que subimos a la monstruosidad hasta que llegamos al Abraham Hershel School, nadie me quitaba de la cabeza que algo le pasaba a Karen.

Y no descansaria hasta saber que era lo que le ocurria.

**ooo**

La rubia y la pelinegra se habian estacionado frente al edificio Chrysler despues de minutos de andar por las calles, Candy era una gran conductora, ambas eran hermosas, Annie veia a la rubia pecosa, esa de la que su hermano estaba locamente enamorado, asi que decidio por cuenta propia hacer de cupido, solo para que se encendiera la llama.

-..oye Candy, que te parece mi hermano?

-quien? Terry?

-claro, Terry, que te parece? Es agradable, lindo, tierno, apuesto.

-bueno, sip, todo eso y algo mas.

-algo mas? -ese era un avance -Wow! Eso es gratificante, sabes algo, el es un hombre tan timido, que a veces me pregunto si en realidad es mi hermano.

-pues en Coney Island me demostro lo contrario.

-cuando aprendes a conocerlo y le das confianza el puede ser bastante extrovertido, y sabes que...

-que pasa Annie?

-me alegra que tu le hayas dado esa confianza que tanto necesita. El desde que... -fruncio los labios y contuvo las lagrimas -mis papas se fueron, el entro en una depresion muy fuerte, y tomo sobre su espalda la responsabilidad de cuidarnos a mi hermana y a mi.

-si, el me conto la historia de ustedes, es tan... Triste.

-si, yo pense que al venir aqui, seria una locura, pero no, es como si el cielo hubiese confabulado y nos recompenso en esta tierra salvaje e indomable, desde que pisamos America, algo ya estaba preparado para nosotros, empezando por ti.

-por mi? No crees que exageras, Annie?

-no, porque lo entendi justo ahora Candy, las coincidencias y los accidentes no existen, y la caida que Karen se llevo mientras corria por las escaleras, y que precisamente tu la ayudaras no fue coincidencia.

-Annie... Yo no se.. No se que decir.

-solo puedo decirte que.. Desde que llegaste a la vida de mi hermano, cambiaste su vida, se volviste la estrella de su camino, no dejes de brillar para el, por favor Candy.

Esas palabras retumbaron sobre la mente de Candy, ella jadeo por las palabras que habia dicho la hermana Grandchester, sonaba tan espiritual y tan sincero.

-..Annie, debo irme, dile a Archie que me disculpe, y que lo vere en la tarde, que pases un buen dia -respondio la rubia regresando hacia su coche, necesitaba pensar, y mucho.

La pelinegra suspiro, no sabia si habia hecho bien o habia hecho mal al hablarle de los sentimientos de su hermano a Candy, era personal, pero ella estaba dando su opinion de todo lo que habia visto en los ultimos meses, la luz y la oscuridad se mezclaban de una forma maravillosa frente a los Grandchester. Sobre todo para Terry, ya que con la oscurdad podia ver las estrellas. Subio a su lugar de trabajo, con su mente aturdida y llena de preguntas e ilusiones, todas dirigidas a su hermano, esperaba que con esa conversacion, se concretaran por fin los sentimientos del castaño y la rubia.

-..tienes suerte de que Archibald no ha llegado.

-lo siento, no me retrasare mañana -dijo la chica acomodando el papeleo que estaba sobre su mesa para ir realizando sus actividades diarias, luego tuvo que salir, tardandose treinta minutos en regresar con las cosas de su jefe, debia estar todo en orden, asi que entro a la oficina y coloco todo sobre el escritorio de Archibald, la chica mientras ordenaba todo no pudo evitar distraerse con una fotografia que adornaba la oficina, el y Candy se veian tan alegres, pero, ella se fijo mejor en la foto y seguia insistiendo en que ninguno de los dos se parecian, en nada.

-..mi hermana es hermosa, no crees? -Archibald habia llegado en ese instante, Annie corre hacia el y toma su saco y su maletin para dejarlos en la percha.

-si, es muy hermosa.

-sabes algo, Annette, tienes suerte de vivir cerca de mi hermana.

-soy Annie, y si, me agrada vivir cerca de ella, es tan hospitalaria y dulce, es como un angel.

-si.. Aunque es terca, peleona y algo chiflada, es mi hermana y mi mejor amiga.

-se ve que la quiere mucho.

-claro, acaso tu no tienes una relacion asi con tus hermanos? Claro, si te soportan.

-pues no soy amorosa ni nada por el estilo, pero mis hermanos y yo tenemos una relacion irrompible, admiro a mi hermano mayor por ser un luchador, pero a quien mas amo es a mi hermanita -y por primera vez en años, Annie quiso contar lo que sentia a alguien, y Archibald escucharia a la pelinegra.

-asi? Debe de ser muy especial esa jovencita.

-si, tiene quince años, es tan fragil, alegre y llena de vida, a veces es rebelde.

-y bueno... Quien no lo es a los quince?

-ella no, ella es completamente diferente a cualquier adolescente promedio, ella es especial, y si alguien le hace algo, juro que lo matare. Porque nadie se mete con mi familia, en especial con Karen, con ella nadie se mete.

-nunca pense que fueses tan protectora, y mas con alguien de tu familia. Pero tengo una pregunta! -dijo el castaño cruzando sus brazos -Candy tampoco deja de hablar de una niña, Karen, la que supondo es tu hermana.

-efectivamente..

-okay, he escuchado maravillas de esa chica, que tiene de especial?

-nada, es solo que es una chica que ve el mundo de una manera distinta a nosotros, ella no piensa con la cabeza, sino con lo que esta en su pecho, y no habla palabras, ella habla colores. Karen es la que mantiene a nuestra familia unida.

-porque? -quiso saber Archie, indagando mas sobre Annie y su familia -la proteges demasiado Annie, porque?

-porque yo una vez la odie, yo una vez la culpe de la crisis de mi familia, y luego, me arrepenti, me di cuenta de que ella no tenia la culpa de lo que le pasaba, pero yo no me tomaba la molestia de cuidarla como se debia, para compensarla.

-odiaste a tu hermana?

-si, porque socabo la atencion de mis padres desde los siete años, pero, eso es cosa del pasado, y no quiero acordarme de eso.

-pero yo quiero saber... Porque odiaste en el pasado a la persona que defiendes ahora? Dimelo, y asi dejo de preguntarte.

Entonces, ella cerro los ojos, y respondio a lo que Archie queria saber con ansias.

-a los siete años, a mi hermana le detectaron un tipo de autismo... El sindrome de Asperger. Por ese hecho, mi hermana fue el centro de atencion, y yo tenia celos de ella. No sabe cuanto me arrepiento de haber sentido tantas cosas feas hacia ella.

El castaño no podia creer lo que escuchaba, pero tenia sentido para el comportamiento tan arisco de la pelinegra, no queria desatar su ira en la joven, queria compensarla, pero en cambio se comportaba como una verdadera arpia con el resto de las personas.

-..cuenteme mas -respondio el hombre recostandose en su asiento reclinable, habia prometido no preguntar mas, pero le parecia una historia interesante la que se ocultaba detras de los ojos zafiro de su asistente como para no seguir preguntando. La chica no tenia nada que perder si le contaba su historia a su jefe. Y mientras ambos trabajaban, ella contaba su historia, y Archie escuchaba con claridad, sin dejar de prestar atencion a la interesante historia de Annie, la cual fue de minutos a horas, primera vez que hablaban sin insultarse o hacerse comentarios cortantes, el entendio el porque de su caracter, el cual era similar al suyo en algunos aspectos, es en ese momento que otro trillado dicho se da a relucir "Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada"

Durante las horas de clase, ella no presto atencion por nada del mundo, y no solo ella, Jared la veia vigilante, y a todos en el salon de clases, permanecio con la capucha cubriendola para ser invisible para todos, ni siquiera salio a almorzar, Anthony podia darse cuenta de que algo le ocurria a la chica de largo cabello pelirrojo que estaba sentada a un lado suyo, desde el primer dia noto que era muy retraida, pero ese dia estaba peor que nunca.

Cuando sono el timbre se estremecio, y se encogio de hombros, vio como todos recogieron sus cosas para salir, pero ella no, no hizo nada.

-..Karen, quieres que te ayude?

-no Jared, estoy bien -susurro la chica con la mirada baja.

-tienes que contarselo a alguien, tienes que decirselo a la señorita Rain, he visto que tienes confianza con ella.

-Jared... Gracias por tu preocupacion, pero creo que puedo lidiar con esto sola, no quiero meter a nadie mas en esto -dijo frunciendo los labios.

-aun asi, yo estoy contigo, y cualquier cosa solo grita -respondio el muchacho colocandose el bandolero de medio lado y se retiro del salon, quedando practicamente vacio, con excepcion de que aun estaban Karen y Anthony alli, este se levanto para colocarse delante de ella.

-hola Karen, como estas?

-bien... Dentro de los limites normales.

-Mmmm, no me convences, algo te pasa.

-no lo creo, tu no me conoces para saber si tengo algo o no.

-Karen Elizabeth, eres bastante extraña, eres como un malvavisco y a la vez como la llama que quema al malvavisco.

-que?! -expreso la chica confundida, no entendia que significaba ese juego de palabras que uso el rubio tatuado -no entiendo? Que malvavisco? Que fuego? Estas burlandote de mi?

-no, no, no, para nada -el muchacho comprendio que ella no era una de esas personas que entendia o utilizaba metaforas, debia ser mas claro y especifico -cuando me refiero a malvavisco, quiero decir que eres dulce y tierna, y cuando me refiero a la llama, es que eres fuerte a la vez, digo, puedes ser todo eso a la vez.

-no te entiendo.

-Uuuggghhh! -se levanto del asiento y empezo a dar vueltas en su eje -solamente dime que es lo que te sucede?

Como podia contarle sobre lo que le sucedia si ella no podia explicarlo, solo podia decir que habia empezado un mes atras, en la clase de gimnasia cuando Maddison Marlowe le lanzo en estomago un balon de voleibol con mucha fuerza, y luego en los vestidores, cuando ensucio con polvo de gimnasia su ropa, y al dia siguiente, su casillero amanecio rayado con aerosol blanco, todo eso era lo que habia en su mente, no se habia atrevido a decirselo a Terry y a Annie, no lo queria preocuparlos, les hizo ver que todo sus accidentes en los ultimos dias fueron por descuido y torpeza, solo sus amigos sabian de eso, y ella sentencio que se encargaria de todo, pero era dificil soportarlo.

-..ya te lo dije, no me sucede nada, me agrada que te preocupes, pero no es tu obligacion.

-lo se, pero yo quiero preocuparme.

-porque?

-es que... No lo se -expreso el muchacho sobandose sus brazos llenos de tatuajes.

-no lo sabes?

-bueno, es algo raro, creo que fue desde que llegaste. Tu..., wow, me llamaste la atencion.

-atencion? En que sentido?

-bueno... -fruncio los labios -se sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, tu estabas tiritando mientras mirabas hacia adelante -mascullo Anthony sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja, quien evitaba verlo con sus hermosos y tristes zafiros.

-bueno, si quieres mi opinion la gente se vuelve mas fuerte y mas amable debido a su dolor -susurro la pelirroja.

-no me lo diras tan facilmente, no es cierto? -pregunto el rubio, ella asintio con la mirada -pues tendre que hacerte cosquillas para sacarte la verdad.

-jajajajaja -rio Karen sin desviar la mirada de este -creo que mejor me voy, mi.. Mi hermano de seguro me espera, ademas, me dijo que no me quiere cerca de ti.

-que? Porque?! -reclamo el rubio.

-dice que puedes ser mala influencia, y hasta peligroso.

-se ve que tu hermano tiene mucho que aprender de las personas... A veces, las personas mas peligrosas son las que usan vestidos, saco, corbata y tienen cara de bondad.

Aun era confuso para la pelirroja, decidio levantarse, recoger sus cosas, colocarse sus gafas y cubrirse con la capucha, se hizo a un lado para evitar a Anthony y salir del salon, el pasillo estaba lleno de estudiantes que aun sacaban sus cosas de sus casilleros, ella parecia ser una sombra en medio de ellos, no fue hasta que salio a la entrada del instituto que pudo respirar aire fresco, siguio caminando hasta quedar a la sombra de un arbol cerca de la cerca, por un momento, sintio que todo estaba bien, por el momento.

-..saliste de tu escondite ratita -Maddison la esperaba del otro lado.

-que sucede? No estas conforme con hacerme la vida imposible?

-pues no.

-ya basta -Karen se iba a alejar, cuando la rubia la agarro por el cabello y la tironeo hasta tirarla al suelo, entro en panico, habia sobreepasado el limite del contacto fisico -No! No!

-ya no eres tan valiente y arrogante jodida inglesa, te dije que me las pagarias.

-sueltame! Sueltame! -el hecho de que la estuviesen tocando y tomando del cabello era como encender la chispa de una bengala. Maddison estaba llena de ira, queria no solo hacerla sentir mal, queria verla sufrir, porque nadie la humillaria sin pagar las consecuencias. Para mala suerte de Karen, la rubia no estaba trabajando sola, otro par de chicas fue a ayudar a Maddison, una de ellas le quito las gafas a Karen, provocando asi que esta gritara, ella no toleraba la luz intensa.

-te dije que me las pagarias -la rubia saco un pequeño bote de pintura y se la echo encima a Karen, quien no pudo evitar proferir un grito de agonia que esperaba ser respondido. Y asi fue.

-dejenla en paz -de manera poco caballerosa Anthony empujo a la rubia a un lado, y Marley y Jared con sus bolsos agarraron a golpes al otro par de chicas que acompañaban a Maddison en sus fechorias.

-corran gallinas! Corran! -grito el castaño sin soltar su bandolero, listo para volver a atacar si se lo solicitaban. Volteo a ver a Anthony, quien abrazaba a Karen, esta estaba hecha un manojo de lagrimas, con su cabello lleno de hojas, alborotado y llena de pintura verde de pies a cabeza.

-por Dios, que te hicieron linda? -susurro Marley viendo con lastima a la pelirroja hipando del llanto. Y cuando creian que las cosas no podian ser peor.

-..quita tus sucias manos de mi hermana! -quien menos esperaban ver aparecio, Terry estaba hecho una bestia furiosa al llegar al instituto, y al ver a su hermanita en esas condiciones y cerca de ese rubio tatuado empeoro todo.

****Terry's****POV****

Odiaba trabajar con Susana Marlowe, por Dios, es una pesadilla monumental, digo, quien ensaya doce horas sin descanso? Y de paso quiere que yo haga lo mismo, esta loca, no voy a pasar la mitad del dia junto a ella, soporto ocho horas y es porque es mi responsabilidad. Todavia queria una explicacion a todo esto, porque se supone que el papel era de Emma, Robert no quiso dar explicaciones de porque cambio de opinion, aqui hay gato encerrado.

Necesitaba una excusa para irme a casa y no tener que verle la cara por el resto del dia, y fue asi, recibi una llamada del instituto de Karen, era la señorita Rain, me extrañaba que me llamase, ya que solo debia hacerlo durante una emergencia... Le habia ocurrido algo a mi hermana? No lo sabria si no contestaba.

-si, hola?

-señor Grandchester, soy la señorita Rain.

-Aaaammm, hola, como esta?

-bien, disculpe, necesito informacion de Karen, ella no vino hoy a la terapia.

-que?! -okay, esto no es bueno, Karen esta mañana estaba renuente porque no queria ir a la escuela, y ahora esto. Señor Jesus, porque a mi?!

-ella no vino a la terapia, y me preocupa mucho, ha actuado muy raro en los ultimos dias, y no me ha querido decir nada.

-disculpe, en este momento salgo al instituto, yo me encargare -colgue el celular, y puedo asegurar que estaba viendo rojo de la rabia, Karen me debe una explicacion, recogi mis cosas y me dirigi a la puerta de salida.

-..oye, a donde vas Terrence? -gire la cabeza y vi a Susana alli parada, con su ridiculo tutu en las caderas -tenemos que ensayar.

-lo siento, yo me tengo que ir, tengo una emergencia.

-tienes que ensayar conmigo.

-oye! Tengo una vida y tengo una familia a la cual responder, asi que puedes entender eso?

Maldita controladora, ni loco me tendra ensayando un rato mas, sali corriendo a buscar la furgoneta para irme volando al instituto, mi hermana era mi prioridad, no se en que esta pensando esa niña, si llego a saber que esta en malas juntas, vera quien soy. Pero, al llegar al instituto vi una escena que me partio el ama, mi hermana estaba en el suelo, llena de pintura verde, con su cabello alborotado y de paso.. Estaba ese muchacho con tatuajes, con el que ella NO DEBIA JUNTARSE! Baje del vehiculo y corri hacia ella.

-..Quita tus sucias manos de mi hermana -perdi la decencia completamente, agarre al muchachito por el cuello y lo pegue al arbol -que le hiciste?! Respondeme bastardo!

-Terry, por favor no lo lastimes..

-silencio jovencita! Tu y yo tenemos una conversacion pendiente! -le grite a mi hermana, quien me vio adolorida, pero a mi me duele mas que a ella.

-oiga, Anthony no tiene la culpa de nada, solo la defendio de...

-Jared ve a casa, yo me encargare.

-Anton! Tu no...

-vamonos Jared -Marley lo tironeo de la camiseta, ese ya era un asunto quie no les competia a ellos, ahora si iba a hablar yo, no podia violar los derechos del que yo suponia era un menor de edad, asi que iria con su autoridad principal, sus padres.

-suban al auto, ahora.

-no subire con usted.

-sube al auto! -reclame, el muchacho refunfuño, yo tome a Karen del brazo y la lleve a la furgoneta, el muchacho lo sente en la parte de atras de la monstruosidad, como si lo estuviese secuestrando, que vil puedo llegar a ser en ocasiones. Karen se veia asustada, y como no, me veia como un maldito ogro, gritando y diciendo obsenidades, arranque y le pregunte al muchacho en donde vivia, tiene mucho que explicar.

La direccion del pequeño bastardo era en los Hamptons, okay, es un distrito para familias con buena posicion, un distrito muy bonito, y creo que la unica amenaza es este chico.

-..es alli, en la blanca con rejas negras y arbolera -y cuando vi la casa me sorprendio el parecido que tenia con la mia, se parecia bastante a mi casa en Londres, me conmoveria si no estuviese enojado, me conmoveria si no quisiera estampar contra el suelo al bastardo de los tatuajes. Bajamos de la furgoneta, y teniendo agarrado al muchachto por la camiseta y a mi hermana a un lado mio, es que tan solo ver el estado en que se encontraba me daba ganas de patear mil veces a este...

-..si, buenas... Anthony! Que significa esto? -una señora gordita, con cabello castaño canoso se asomo por la puerta, se espanto al vernos a los tres alli parados.

-señorita Ponny, juro solemnemente que esto tiene una explicacion logica.

-pues mas te vale! -respondi, podria jurar que mi sien palpitaba.

-pasen por favor... Por Dios, Anthony, que fue lo que hiciste?

-juro que no hice nada!

-recuerda que es malo jurar.

-pues lo siento, pero debe creerme, no hice nada -el muchachito era terco, defendia a toda costa su inocencia, la mujer nos dirigio a la sala y nos invito a sentar, vaya, ha de ser una familia de muy buena posicion por la manera en que decoraron el lugar. Una voz masculina esta hablando fuertemente del otro lado de la habitacion, y puedo escuchar como se va acercando lentamente, la mujer, respira y se acerca.

-señor William! Señor William, gracias a Dios, venga conmigo.

-que sucede Ponny?

-que cree usted? Esta vez no se lo que habra hecho, pero un muchacho trajo a Anthony hasta aca, y viene bastante molesto por lo que puedo ver, y trajo consigo a una niña en un estado deplorable.

-Ay por Dios! No puede ser... -un hombre rubio elegante aparecio delante de nosotros, y fruncio los labios -Welch, te llamo mas tarde.

Y entonces, el hombre coloco sus manos alrededor de su cintura y lo miro seriamente.

-..Anthony Edward, me puedes explicar que ha ocurrido esta vez?

-papa, siento un aura oscura rondando alrededor.

-Anthony...

-esta bien, lo dire, yo no hice nada, soy inocente de lo que este tipo me acusa.

-y de que lo acusa el señor...

-Grandchester... Terrence Grandchester, y ella es mi hermana Karen Grandchester, por ella he venido aquí. Mi hermana fue maltratada en la escuela y la han dejado asi, cuando llego al instituto, el estaba con ella sujetandola.

-entonces, por el hecho de que mi hijo estaba junto a su hermana usted concluyo que el fue el autor de dicho acto vandalico?

-efectivamente.

El hombre nos escudriño de pies a cabeza, podia ver en sus ojos celestes una enorme seriedad, y parecia tener compromiso con su familia, aunque por el hijo que tenia no se en que fallo.

-..no quiero ser grosero señor Grandchester, pero mi hijo no hizo esto, el con lo joven que es y claro, a pesar de su apariencia pesada nunca haria algo asi.

-lo ves Terry? El lo sabe y no estuvo alli, no fue Anthony quien me hizo esto.

-pero... Pero...

-creo que se dejo guiar por la apariencia y no por lo que valor de las personas señor, mi hijo nunca en su vida ha hecho algo asi, y si lo hace sabe que lo mato!

-tiene razon... Lo matara -escuche entonces una voz delirante, esa que hace que mis piernas se hagan gelatina, la vi saliendo junto con otra rubia de ojos azulados, señor Jesucristo, estaba tan hermosa, aunque me preguntaba que hacia aqui con estas personas, pero aun asi, no podia evitar delirar al verla aqui.

-..Candyyyy -Karen se me solto de la mano y salio disparada a abrazarla, espero que Candy no se moleste por el hecho de que ella la este abrazando con lo sucia que anda.

-preciosa, me alegra verte aqui, que te paso?

-yo... Yo..

-Aaaammm, mama, puedo llevar a mi amiga a que se bañe y se cambie? Puede usar algo de ropa mia, claro, si el señor Grandchester y ustedes aceptan claro.

-hijo, no hay problema -la mujer rubia que estaba junto a Candy se acerco y le apreto las mejillas al muchacho tatuado.

-oh, Terry, y que hacen ustedes aqui?

-tranquila hija, es solo que hubo un terrible malentendido aqui, que ha sido solucionado de manera pacifica. Por cierto, señor Grandchester, ella es mi hija, Candice Andley, que por lo que veo, ya la conoce.

Un miserable momento! Candy esta emparentada con ellos? Esta emparentada con el pequeño bastardo?! Los mire a ambos y no se parecen en nada, solo el hecho de que son rubios, pero no se parecen en nada, nada. La puerta del vestibulo se abre y aparecen dos figuras, una de ellas es conocida para mi, y la otra venia hablando por telefono.

-..dile a Nigel que si habla con Emily estara tranquilo todo... No tiene que ser necesariamente de poliprolileno... Sabes que, yo me encargare mañana, adios... Vaya, tenemos una reunion familiar.

-Archieeee!

-Candyyyyy!

Okay, esto esta tan enredado para mi, el bastardo tatuado es el hermano de Candy y el jefe de mi hermana es su hermano, tantas cosas que no son faciles de superar, y nos encontrabamos todos aqui, mis hermanas y los hermanos de Candy junto con sus padres.

-..Terry, que haces aqui? -me pregunto Annie enarcando una ceja.

-pues lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti.

-pues trabajo, el señor William es el presidente de la empresa de publicidad, y Archie es el sub gerente, Flammy, la secretaria se enfermo y me pidieron el favor de sustituirla por esta ocasion.

-esto es muy divertido, ya que estamos todos aqui podemos preparar algo delicioso. Que dicen chicos? -pregunto la rubia elegante a Candy y a Archie.

-es genial mama, yo te ayudo! -grito el muchacho junto a Candy.

-te ayudo tambien mama.

-oh no Candy, atiende a los invitados, que por lo visto se conocen.

-claro que si... Ellos son mis vecinos.

-asi que son los vecinos de los que tanto mi hija me habla -sonrio la rubia -mi nombre es Eleonore.

-es un placer madame.

-okay, manos a la obra familia.

Simplemente era increible todo esto, debia empezar a darme cuenta que los Andley ahora conformaban gran parte de mi vida, Candy era tan feliz junto a su familia y sus hermanos, y aun insisto en que no se parecen en nada, Candy y sus hermanos nisiquiera se parecen a sus padres, no se porque, pero no quiero pensarlo, solo puedo decir algo. No se si esto es el destino, pero se que esto es felicidad..

Pasamos toda la tarde en la casa de los padres de Candy, son tan amables y hospitalarios, Archie, el jefe de Annie no era como ella lo describia, era activo y jugueton, y el tal Anthony no es lo que yo creia, era todo lo contrario, se comporto como todo un caballero con Karen, creo que despues de nosotros y Candy, Anthony es una de las pocas personas en el circulo de Karen con llas que ella interactua sin miedo alguno, siente conexion. Y mientras tod s disfrutaban y se conocian, yo quise un momento de soledad, la señorita Ponny me preparo un postre por el que no pude negarme, y sali al jardin, un enorme jardin que jamas crei ver en la ciudad de Nueva York, era paz y tranquildad, podia ver el atardecer y a las estrellas aparecer en medio del cielo, me conmovi en seguida.

-..porque tan solo? -ella habia aparecido de algun lado, no se como o de donde, pero me alegraba su presencia.

-es que queria estar solo?

-porque?

-recuerdas cuando hablamos de la soledad? -ella asintio frente a mi, se coloco a un lado de mi, con sus brazos cruzados admirando los ultimos respiros de luz.

-no es bueno que te exhilies asi, Terry, que es lo que tanto te preocupa?

-es que... Vaya, es tan dificil de decir.

-que... Nunca, despues de la muerte de mis padres me habia sentido tan feliz como hoy. Pero aun tengo miedo de que todo esto se esfume y me deje cicatrices eternas.

-Terry... Todos tienen sus propias cicatrices, de amar a alguien con tanta fuerza por ejemplo, de querer proteger tanto a alguien. Archie obtuvo su cicatriz de mi, cuando se enojaba por defenderme, su caracter luce pesado y agresivo, pero me encanta tanto que podría llorar, desearía no poder olvidar esta sensación. Que nunca me causara temor resultar herida.

-lo quieres mucho?

-si, mucho, es mas que un hermano, es mi mejor amigo y confidente. Terry, tu tienes una amiga y una confidente que me dijo algo que hasta ahora he tenido en la mente...

-y que te dijo? -diablos, algo me dice que Annie tiene que ver en todo esto.

-que desde llegue a tu vida la cambie por completo, que soy tu estrella de tu camino, y que no debo dejar de brillar para ti.

Por Dios, tiene razon, no puedo evitar que ella sea todo lo que vea, lo que imagine, por quien viva! La amo y se que no vivire un dia mas sin que ella lo sepa, me agache y deje mi postre en el suelo para mirarla a ella, y coloque mis manos alrededor de sus mejillas, era hora de que ella lo supiese.

-..Candy..., vivimos bajo el mismo cielo, podemos convertirnos en un solo corazón, ahora. Espero que escuches, que esto llegue a ti, que nunca pierdas una razón para sonreír -me acerque mas a ella, podia sentir su respiracion entrecortada, y como temblaba, ya no habia marcha atras -sabes, he rezado tantas veces solo para poder estar asi, cerca de ti y poder alcanzar tu corazón.

-..yo... Terry -tomo mi mano y la dirigio a su pecho, en donde latia su corazon desbocadamente -esto que esta aqui dentro late sin cesar cada vez que estas cerca, y morire si tu te alejas de mi... Mi corazon esta en tus manos, no lo sueltes por favor.

-oh nunca -arrebate de sus labios un beso profundo que toco mi alma, Dios, era como lo habia soñado, era celestial, era puro, empece a volar, un fuego artificial se encendio, y no medi nada de lo que hacia, profundizamos nuestro primer beso juntos, me atrevi a estrecharla mas hacia mi, dandonos un espacio para respirar -nunca dejes de brillar para mi por favor Candy.

-jamas... Terry, se siempre el cielo en donde pueda brillar.

Volvimos a besarnos en medio de todo, el atardecer fue testigo de nuestra union, queria a esta mujer con el alma, habiamos declarado lo que estaba en lo mas profundo de nuestras almas, ese dia viviamos bajo el mismo cielo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**LlegOooo su capi mas esperado, el exquisito beso entre la pecosa y el arrogante, creanme que disfrute haciendo este capitulo, gracias por su paciencia, se me cae la cara de la verguenza, pero igual, llego el capi. Disfrutenlo, nos estamos leyendooo.**

**PD: Gracias por leer Misguided Ghosts, me sacaron una sonrisa todas.**

**Provehito In Altum.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DESDE MI CIELO.**

**Capitulo 14**

* * *

Era el beso mas dulce y mas puro de todos, nunca me habían besado de ese modo, de hecho, este era como el tercer o cuarto beso que habían dado, pero se sentía como el primero, fuerte y sutil, poderoso y tierno tantas cosas que podían significar ese beso que ni yo misma podía explicarlo. Aun estaba atrapada en sus fuertes brazos, me sentía tan protegida junto a el, aspiraba su aroma a lavandas, amaba ese olor, era tan exquisito, nunca me habia sentido de esta manera en toda mi vida.

-..Oh Candy, tus labios saben a miel... Literalmente hablando claro -sonrei cuando dijo eso, sin separar nuestros rostro el sonreía y besaba mis mejillas -mi Dios, no sabes cuantas veces quise estar de esta manera contigo.

-no es raro que yo piense lo mismo... No se que me pasa, parezco una puberta. Una puberta enamorada.

-si, y estamos en una descarga hormonal que nos hace actuar asi... Pero me gusta, me gusta muchísimo Candice, tanto como tu -volvio a besarme con ternura, quisiera que esto no se acabara nunca. Jamas pense que esto pudiese sucederme a mi, es como si fuese recompensada por algo, y me encanta.

Nos separamos y nos vimos a los ojos, en medio de las estrellas que acababan de encenderse pude ver sus ojos iluminados, su sonrisa torcida destellante y su cabello girando en todas direcciones, el hombre mas maravilloso que había conocido en toda mi vida, claro, después de mi papa y mis hermanos.

-..no sabes cuanto te quiero pecosa.

-no me llames pecosa!

-¿Porque? No es mi culpa que tengas pecas -empezó a besarme la nariz -además, me encantan tus pecas, desde que te vi por primera vez he querido contarlas, y estoy en la oportunidad, ¿Sabes porque?

Negué con la cabeza, el se acerco mas a mi, a mi oido y me susurro algo.

-porque a partir de este momento no me voy a separar de ti Candice, he tomado esa decisión.

Nos abrazamos con fuerza y comencé a llamarlo por su nombre, yo también decidí, incluso si lloviera o estuviera soleado, incluso si el viento de invierno soplara y se tornará frío, pasaría mis días tranquilamente con el. Nunca imagine que podría pasar la vida así.

Ingresamos a la casa, en donde todo permanecía en calma, la única que parecía alegre de vernos era Annie, quien nos recibió con una sonrisa divertida. Quizás fue por el hecho de que su hermano y yo llegamos tomados de las manos, sonrojados y claro... Mi labial estaba corrido, gran parte del mismo estaba en los labios de Terry.

-..Annie ¿Que pasa? -pregunto Terry nervioso. Hice una seña con mis labios, el entendió a lo que me refería, con cuidado se paso el pulgar por sus labios y noto que el también estaba pintado, pero trato de hacer como si nada.

-Oh, nada, nada especial, mas quisiera que ustedes me contaran algo, gratas noticias sobre todo.

-aaammm, no hay nada que contar.

-¿En serio? -dijo enarcando una de sus gruesas y perfectas cejas, Dios, era igual que Archie, cuando hace así me hace sentir como en un interrogatorio de la Ley y el Orden, era la hermana del hombre al que acababa de declararle mis sentimientos, ¿Que puedo hacer?

-..Annie, Candy y yo tenemos que dar un anuncio -apretó mi mano con fuerza y me miro con esos ojos que adoro, oh Dios, ¿En que pensara este ahora?

-¿Asi? Diganme, diganme, diganme!

-Annie, si te lo digo no te sorprenderás igual que el resto.

-Pppfff -ella hizo un puchero tierno, hasta a mi me dio lastima, pero, le seguiría la corriente a Terry. Miramos al frente y solo admiraba a mi familia, Anthony y Archie jugaban una partida de Wimbledon en la X-Box, mis padres estaban sentados junto a Karen, quien no levanto la mirada en ningún momento, mi madre usando su psicología trataba de sacarle conversación, pero era imposible, era como hablar con alguien de otro mundo.

Aun en mi mente rondaba ¿Que le pasa a Karen? ¿Por que era tan retraída? ¿Que era lo que había tras esos ojos del color del océano?

-..¿Que pasa pequeña pecosa?

-¿Eh? ¿A mi? Nada... Nada., es solo que... -sonreí y trate de calmar las lágrimas que querían salir de mis ojos, aun no podia creer que fui capaz de declarar mis sentimientos a Terry, no podía creer que se gano mi corazón de la manera en la que el lo hizo, con su mano derecha acaricio una de mis mejillas, y con su pulgar limpio esa lágrima traviesa que se coló de mis ojos.

-no tienes que llorar Candy.

-pero mis lágrimas no son de tristeza, Terry, yo jamas pensé el ver algo asi, nosotros juntos, mi familia, tus hermanas, es algo tan inimaginable.

-si, y nos ahorramos las presentaciones por culpa de tu hermanito.

-Terry! Anthony es un angelito.

-siii claro Candice -bromeo enrollando su brazo en mi cuello y estrechandome a su pecho, oh Dios, me embriague al instante con su aroma a lavandas, parece que estoy en el cielo, pero no, estoy en la tierra, en mi casa, abrazando al hombre que me robo el corazón. Entonces un grito irreconocible fue proferido de repente.

-..Siiiiii! Archibald estas dominadoooooo! -mi adorable hermanito habia ganado su juego con Archie, quien era un muy mal perdedor -Candy, Candy, ven a jugar.

-Ooooohhh no, no, yo no sere tu víctima.

-por favor Candy, juegas maquinitas, juegas X-Box, atari y PlayStation, no te dejaras ganar con ese enano! -mascullo Terry observando a Anthony, ambos tenian una mirada hostil el uno hacia el otro, creo que la primera impresión es algo que no se supera.

-claro Terry, soy literalmente la campeona de los juegos digitales, pero, en este momento nop, porque estoy en desventaja. Otro dia si haré que Anthony coma barro.

-..Candy no puedes hacerlo comer barro! Le harias daño! -grito Karen poniendose de pie delante de mis padres, esto es raro, pero en ese instante Terry con calma le explico.

-Karen, Karen, cielo, es un decir, Candy lo que trato de dar a entender es que para la próxima ella lo va a derrotar.

-Oh! Eso es algo... Mejor no digo nada -explico mi hermana regresando a su asiento.

-si, Candy es bastante acertada a la hora de explicar las distintas maneras en las que nos derrota a mi hermano y a mi -dijo mi hermanito estirando sus brazos sin borrar la sonrisa de satisfaccion de sus labios, sin embargo Archie tenia expresion cansada y de derrota. Entonces masajeando su cuello se acerco a nosotros, frunciendo los labios y enarcando una ceja.

Ay no, conozco esa expresion, la ha usado toda su vida y es la que usa cuando algo le disgusta, dirigio su mirada a Terry, quien no daba ningun indicio de nerviosismo.

-..Asi que... ¿Eres el novio de mi hermana? -señor, porque Archie viene a preguntarle eso? Apenas el y yo acabamos de disfrutar de nuestros primeros besos y ya lo tilda como mi novio, pero, al parecer Terry no tardo mucho en ponerle nombre a lo nuestro.

-algo asi, de hecho, creo que novios no seria la palabra mas apropiada que yo usaria -dijo tomando mi mano con fuerza y besando la coronilla de mi cabeza.

-Okay, perfecto -dijo sujetándose la barbilla, y entonces -AVISO AL NOVIO DE MI HERMANA! -oka, aqui vamos -El número de lágrimas que le provoques, será directamente proporcional al número de dientes que te voy a tirar.

Uh! Eso sono muy directo, ¿Porque Archie no puede ser un hermano mayor cualquiera?

-Hijo, por amor a Dios no espantes a nuestros invitados -gracias al cielo que mi madre intervino. Por que sino esto se encendería en llamas.

-no lo espanto madre, solo estoy dandole el reglamento para salir con una Andley.

-okay.. Creo que quede sobre advertido -explico Terry colocando sus manos delante de si, haciendo gesto de paz.

-bien.. Creo que debemos irnos ya, es muy tarde y algunos tenemos que trabajar mañana -dijo Annie acomodando su bufanda y tomando de la mano a Karen... Aaaww, se veia tan dulce a pesar de estar usando ropa de hombre, esa niña al igual que su hermano la adoraba, y Annie no es la excepción, desde el momento en que puso en su lugar a Archie se gano mi cariño. Toda esa pequeña y rota familia tenia un lugar especial dentro de mi corazon.

-quisiera no irme -susurro Terry cerca de mi oido, me estremeci, oh mi Dios, este hombre sabe como hacer que pierda el control de mi ¿Esto es acaso lo que se siente al estar enamorada?

-los acompaño a la salida -respondí coquetamente, volvi a tomar su mano y le regale una sonrisa.

-señora Andley, señor Andley, muchas gracias por todo y... Disculpen el malentendido -expreso Terry mirando a mis padres y a Anthony, quien se encogió de hombros y regreso a su partida de Wimbledon, pero sin antes despedirse de Karen, se veian tan dulces los dos, si Anthony no fuese tan lanzado y Karen tan tímida, podría afirmar que incluso hacían una bonita pareja.

-muchas gracias por sus buenas atenciones -respondio Annie sonriente, mi madre se acerco a ella y le beso ambas mejillas.

-pueden venir las veces que quieran... Estan en su casa.

Sonrei cuando mi mama dijo eso, para ellos eso seria esperanzador, ya que tenían cuatro años sin un hogar verdadero, hare lo posible para que ellos se sientan en familia.

Los acompañe hacia las escaleras que daban a la entrada de mi casa, yo iba junto a Terry, me temblaban las manos y mi boca estaba seca, me sentia a punto de desmayarme al ver a este adorable hombre a punto de irse a su departamento, se que le vere mañana, pero, después de hoy, todo habia cambiado drásticamente.

-..chicas, suban al auto -ordeno Terry.

-yo conduzco hoy! -vitoreo Annie agarrando a Karen de la mano, Terry le lanzo las llaves a ella y entonces me miro.

-no esta mal que ella conduzca hoy, no me siento mentalmente estable para hacerlo. Tanto que no creo que pueda dormir.

-yo tampoco -tomo mi mano con dulzura, y admire su sonrisa torcida -¿Te vere mañana?

-si, y todos los dias... Sonrie siempre.

-si... Buenas noches Terry.

-Buenas noches Candy -me beso la punta de la nariz tiernamente, para después unir sus labios con los mios -te quiero.

-y yo a ti -acaricio mi mejilla y se fue alejando de mi lentamente, tropezo con un par de escalones hasta llegar a la furgoneta, se subio y se fue con sus hermanas, yo estaba muy feliz, pero decir te amo a estas alturas es muy apresurado, pero ¿En que piensa uno cuando esta enamorado? ¿Piensa acaso en el instante para entregarse en cuerpo y alma? ¿Piensa en el tiempo en que mira a esa persona? ¿Piensa en que decir te amo es el mayor riesgo de todos? No lo se, y no quiero siquiera imaginarmelo, porque lo que estoy sintiendo es tan monumental y grande como el mismo cielo.

****Terry's POV****

¿Era normal sentirme asi? Tan enamorado. ¿Sentir que puedo volar? Me siento como la frase de Frida Khalo "Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas para volar". Señor, aquellos labios eran el oasis en el desierto, aquella risa era una luz en el camino, y aquellos ojos verdes eran la bienvenida al cielo. Si, quería gritar a los mil vientos "Amo a Candice Andley" por que eso era lo que sentia, amor, no era un simple te quiero ni un encantamiento pasajero, era amor, amor real.

En el trayecto a casa, no pude evitar tararear mil y un canciones de amor, apuesto a que me veia como el hombre mas enamorado de la existencia, tararee hasta que llegue a San Remo, camino a los ascensores, le puse musica de fondo a la travesía hasta el quinto piso, bendito sea Dios, al hacer que nosotros, simples mortales podamos tener ese sentimiento tan majestuoso. Uno que nos deja marcados para siempre.

-..Terry.. ¿Estas bien? -escuche cuando Karen me pregunto eso.

-si.. Estoy bien, excelente y de maravilla.

-de gran maravilla querrás decir.. Cuentanos, ¿Que sucedio que estas tan alegre y cantarin?

-Ooohhh, mi querida Anne Marie, si supieras lo que es probar el cielo directamente, y de la mano de un ángel.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Fuiste al cielo? -debía ser mas especifico para que inclusive Karen lo entendiera.

-Ojala... Bese a Candy y.. -fui interrumpido por los gritos y el zarandeo de Annie, parecia una loca desquiciada.

-¿Besaste a Candy? Repitelo Terrencee!

-Siiiiii! Bese a Candy y fue maravilloso!

-Aaaaahhhh cuentamelo, cuentamelo todo!

-Annie... Fue tan..

-¿Húmedo?

-mucho mas que eso, fue sublime, fue grandioso, glorioso, mi Dios, ella es tan... Y su cabello... Sus ojos y.. Su sonrisaaaa -si, tenia toda la sintomatología precisa de un enamoramiento empedernido -Oohh Annie, tienes que saber lo que se siente.

-prefiero no saberlo por ahora!

-¿Porque? -pregunto Karen colocándose frente a ella, al igual que yo, con la misma interrogante.

-si, ¿Porque? ¿Existe algún motivo por el cual no quieras enamorarte?

-porque no quiero distracciones de ningún tipo por ahora.

-por favor Annie, ¿Es en serio?

-claro que es en serio...

-eras la chica mas asediada de todo Londres y ahora ¿Te has metido de lleno a la soltería? ¿Que acaso no te gusta nadie en esta ciudad?

-bueno... Hasta el momento no.

-hasta el momento! O sea que si existe un prospecto!

-..hermanito querido, en mi lista del prospecto perfecto tengo prohibido a vagos, mantenidos, alcohólicos, adictos al trabajo, canallas, con fobias al compromiso, pervertidos y sobre todo, megalómanos! -recalco mi hermana, vaya, su lista es bastante larga.

-y existe alguno a descartar?

-gracias al cielo nope! -subió las piernas a la mesa de centro -y espero mantenerme asi un buen tiempo.

-Ooohh Annie, recuerda lo que nuestra madre siempre me decía: La vida es como una caja de bombones, nunca sabes que te va a tocar.

-es cierto -mascullo Karen, recordo el significado de uno de los dichos de nuestra madre, aquellos que quedaron plantados en nuestras mentes. Por cierto, tenia una conversacion pendiente con ella.

-muy bien, Karen Elizabeth Grandchester, tenemos que hablar -sentencie.

-es cierto, ¿Que fue lo que sucedio?

-yo... No quiero hablar de.. De eso..

-Cielo, por favor, esto es serio, dinos ¿Que sucedió? -Annie intento sacarle información para tratar de hacer algo.

-me siento cansada.. Y tengo mucha tarea. Me voy a mi cuarto -salio de la sala directamente a su habitación. Annie la siguió, ella queria una respuesta.

-Karen... Karen! -le habia tirado la puerta a Annie en la cara, mi hermana volvio su mirada hacia mi con derrota -por amor a Dios.. Terry, ¿Que esta pasandole?

-no lo se... Es como si se nos estuviese saliendo de control.

-no.. Karen no es así.

-ire al instituto y hablare con la terapeuta, el director, con alguien que nos de una respuesta.

-hey, Terry, no hagamos nada estrafalario hasta no saber porque ella ha actuado asi.

-pues no lo se -me pase la mano por la nuca para liberar tension, ya Anthony había quedado descartado de las causas y motivos por los cuales mi hermana actuaba asi.

-¿Y si hablas con los chicos con los que se junta?

-eso es una posibilidad.

-claro, Jared, Shannon y Marley, ellos son los que compaginan con ella desde el primer dia, quizás tengan algo que nos pueda dar a entender que es lo que le pasa a nuestra hermana.

-eso espero -susurre, necesitaba que ella me dijera que era lo que sucedia, quiero a mi hermanita sana y salva, la quiero alegre, la quiero vivaz, que se valga por si misma, que desarrolle todas sus capacidades, y se desenvuelva en un ambiente agradable, y no descansare hasta lograrlo. Nos tiene a nosotros para que lo logre, a Annie, a mi... Y a Candy.

Sobre todo a Candy, la primera persona fuera de su entorno en la que sintió empatia. Mi hermana tiene razón despues de todo, Candy es como un regalo del cielo para todos.

Trate de mantener la calma en lo que a la situación de Karen significaba, pero no le hice la vista gorda, para nada. Durante el transcurso de la semana ella seguia actuando raro, pero cuando la iba a buscar al instituto ella, gracias a Dios no andaba sola, Jared y su hermano Shannon, un tal Tomislav y el hermano de Candy no se le despegaban de encima, y durante clases Marley y Presley la acompañaban, al menos en esa parte estaba relajado.

Y durante las tardes, Karen se iba al departamento de Candy a pasar el rato, lo cual era una excelente excusa para mi, ya que podia verla, besarla y abrazarla todas las veces que yo quiera. Y de noche, cuando todos se iban a dormir, subiamos a la azotea juntos, Señor, cada dia, cada hora, minuto, segundo que veía a mi amada pecosa sentia un mar de emociones dentro de mi, me sentia inmortal, me sentía como nunca en la vida, no me cansaba de besar aquellos labios carmín, de que sus manos alboroten mi cabello, y que su risa inunde cada espacio seco de mi alma.

Ambos mirábamos a la estrellas, diferenciando las formas de cada una y buscando constelaciones en medio del cielo, y entonces ella hablo.

-..Terry.. Mis padres harán una parrillada este fin de semana, y quieren que vengas.

-¿Que vaya?

-si, tu, Annie y Karen, sera divertido, lo prometo. Y además iran Patty y su novio Stear.

-tengo mucho tiempo sin verlos. Sera divertido verlos.

-oh si, esos dos estan tan enamorados que me dan miedo.

-bueno... Creo que competiremos con ellos -dije acercandome de nuevo a ella para besarla, podría hacer esto todos los dias si pudiese.

-acepta, ¿Si? Para mi seria un honor, y le demostraria a todos lo importante que eres para mi. Y que nosotros vamos en serio.

-claro que si, novia mia -sonaba bonito la manera en como sonaba, novia mia, porque ella era mía.

-si... Novio mio -nos recostamos juntos a ver las luces de Nueva York, yo empecé a tararear Bright Lights, oficialmente eramos una pareja, y debíamos presentarnos ante su familia como lo que eramos, una loca y enamorada pareja dispareja -¿Terry?

-¿Si?

-¿De verdad me quieres?

-por supuesto que si ¿Porque lo preguntas?

-tengo miedo de que esto sea mentira, de que sea un sueño.. Una fantasia.

-a mi a veces me aterra pensar todo eso... Pero no lo es pecosa, tan real como tu y yo, tan real como la luz -bese su frente con ternura, y ella me abrazo con mas fuerza seguimos admirando a la ciudad, ya que era lo unico que podiamos hacer en una hermosa noche como esta.

¿Cuanto faltaba para el fin de semana? Nada prácticamente, estábamos cerca de la fecha, Candy me ha dicho que a sus padres les encantan compartir con las personas, lo cual me parece algo asombroso, los Andley son de aquellas personas que a pesar de tenerlo todo, nunca olvidan el lugar de donde provienen ni pierden la bonita costumbre de compartir con todos, ya sea blanco, negro, rico o pobre, protestante o católico, las personas de esta época deberían ser como ellos. Iguales a Candy y a su familia.

Continuábamos con nuestras vidas normales, pero ahora todo era mucho mas emocionante que antes, podíamos correr, gritar, vivir, era una de las aventuras mas emocionantes de todas, Candy había prometido acompañarnos al Museo de Historia Natural y de llevar a Karen a un conservatorio para que derrochara su talento, a decir verdad me gusta la idea, es agradable inclusive para ella.

Y mientras no veia a Candy, me tocaba trabajar en la compañía, soportando a la insoportable Susana, y sintiéndome aun mal con Emma, debia hacerla sentir mejor, pero ¿Como?

-..Terrence, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? -era la voz de Emma la que me llamaba mientras afinaba el piano, di la vuelta para poder verla.

-claro... ¿Que sucede?

-vine a pedirte una disculpa por la manera en la que te trate el otro dia, actué como una estúpida, y...

-tu estabas dolida, te entiendo, pero casi todo lo que ocurrio ese dia fue culpa mía, te ilusione sin saber que todo se iria en contra.

-descuida, creo que estoy acostumbrada a que me ilusionen y decepcionen, no quiero que por eso perdamos una linda y rara amistad.

-¿Tregua? -alce mi mano, ella me sonrio, pero en vez de estrechármela lo que hizo fue propinarme un golpe en el hombro.

-Aaayyyy -me sobe el hombro por lo fuerte que me pego, si Emma pega asi como chica, ¿Como seria si fuese hombre?

-hola a todoooss! -Ay no, ya me habia hecho esperanzas de que ella no viniese, tenia tres horas y media de retraso, lo que debería significar que tenia problemas, se acerco a saludarnos.

-..Terry... Emma.. ¿Que tal pasas la decepción de que no seras la reina Cisne?

-pues yo estoy bien, mas bien, alegre, ¿Sabes porque?

-no..

-es que.. Robert me ha llamado a su oficina, y además de ser una solista, seré un posible reemplazo de la reina Cisne.

-¡¿QUE?! -grito Susana horrorizada, lo cual sorprendentemente fue musica para mis oidos.

-lo que escuchas, segun Rob tienes 4 inasistencias desde que iniciamos con los ensayos, y te ha dado un ultimátum, si faltas para el ultimo ensayo, la reina Cisne seré yo.

-no... Tu no puedes serlo, eres una perdedora, yo obtuve el papel, y tu nunca dejaras de ser una solista.

-di lo que quieras Susana, mas bien, deberias hacerle caso a Robert, no llegues tarde y comportare como lo haria una Reina Cisne. Yo mientras tanto ensayare mis lineas. Nos vemos amigo mio.

Me dio una suave palmada en la espalda y salio dando brincos lejos de nosotros, entonces siento como Susana me hace mirarla y estaba llena de ira.

-evita que ella sea la reina Cisne.. Evitalo!

-aaamm, lo siento, yo no tengo nada que ver en ello. Y sabes algo..., Quizas Emma si sea la perfecta reina Cisne despues de todo.

-Oh no, claro que no Terrence, ¿Sabes porque? Porque yo fui la elegida, y no la chica esa, ¿Es que no la ves?

-¿Que tengo que ver?

-ella es diferente...

-¿Y que? -sentia que discriminaba a todo aquel que era diferente, senti como de alguna manera insultaba a mi hermana Karen, y no lo permitiría -los que son "diferentes" son los que siempre terminan haciendo la diferencia en este mundo.

En las pocas horas que quedaban de ensayo trate de ignorar a Susana, a pesar de que ella intentaba hablarme, era insoportable esta mujer, anhelaba el momento en que tocara irme a casa, mañana iríamos a la casa de los padres de Candy y queríamos causar una buena impresión a sus padres y a sus hermanos, aunque el hermano mayor de Candy prometió tirarme los dientes no me importaba, ya que nunca la haría sentir mal.

Es la palabra de un caballero ingles.

Ya era la hora de salir, ese día Annie me había telefoneado avisándome que ya había ido a buscar a Karen en un taxi, se estaba tomando muy en serio lo que cuidarla mas sino queríamos que ocurriese un incidente, por lo que pude irme directamente a San Remo sin ningún retraso. Llegue al vestíbulo tranquilamente y camine hacia los ascensores, oprimiendo el botón que me llevaría al quinto piso, y consiguiente a mi departamento, podia percibir un delicioso aroma que provenía de alli, sonrei, algo me dice que mis hermanas no estan solas en casa. Con cuidado abri la puerta y me encuentro con una enternecedora escena, Annie y Candy están en la cocina preparando la cena, con rock británico sonando en cada rincón, era por cierto una de mis canciones favoritas de Muse, coincidencia grata.

-que bueno que llegas Terry -Karen aparece detrás de mi, parece algo intranquila -Annie y Candy no dejan de hablar.

-¿te molesta hermosa?

-claro que no... Estaba preocupada porque no habías ido por mi hoy.

-descuida, ya estoy aquí, y me alegro verte bien -esbozo una tierna sonrisa -¿Que tal la escuela?

-bien...

-¿Hablaste con la señorita Rain?

-claro, me enseño que cuando me encuentro en un lugar publico en vez de desesperarme lo mejor es cerrar los ojos.

-eso es perfecto. Y ¿Tus amigos?

-oh! Excelentes, Shannon me hizo una figura de origami, una grulla creo.

-es excelente, me gusta que tus amigos sean tan creativos.

-a mi también -nos fuimos acercando a las chicas, y entonces Candy empezó a bailar, era como un ave ondeando el océano, delicada como la seda, y a la vez fuerte como un roble, estaba usando pantaloncillos cortos que resaltaban sus pálidas, perfectas y tonificadas piernas, todo era perfecto hasta que vi aquella larga e hipertrófica cicatriz que iba desde la cara externa de su muslo izquierdo hasta su tobillo, recordé lo que Patty dijo una vez.

_-..nadie que haya conocido se fractura una pierna en cinco partes como tu.._

Aun no podia imaginarme a mi Candy minusválida con su pierna rota y llena de clavos y placas de metal para que se mantuviese fija, observando lo grande de la cicatriz puedo asegurar que fue muy grave lo que le paso a mi pecosa.

-Terry! -grito Candy mi nombre, y se sonrojo completamente, de pies a cabeza.

-hola hermosa -salude, ella corrió tras el sofa, como si estuviese ocultándose de mi ¿Que hice?

-Aaaamm, hola Terry, viniste temprano.

-si... Y.. Vaya que si huele bien.

-es solo espagueti con pollo y crema de apio.

-pues me gusta -intente acercarme a ella, pero seguía ocultándose de mi -¿Que pasa Candy?

Salio de su escondite y se dejo ver completamente.

-estaba pensando como explicarte esto..

-Candy, una vez me dijiste que todos tienen sus propias cicatrices, de amar a alguien con tanta fuerza por ejemplo.

-si.. Pero esta es diferente, y no quería que la vieras.

-de todas maneras la vería.

-Terry!

-lo siento, pero.. ¿Porque no querias que la viera?

-forma parte de un pasado doloroso.. Y la verdad quisiera olvidarlo.

-¿Es de lo que Patty hizo mención el otro dia? -asintió con tristeza. Entonces Annie intervino en la conversación.

-Aaaammm, miren, ya esta lista la cena, vengan a comer.

-si... Es lo mejor -sonrio Candy mirando a Annie, mi hermana se retiro, pero antes de que Candy la siguiera yo la tome entre mis brazos y la bese efusivamente.

-Terry!

-un beso legal nunca vale tanto como un beso robado -ella sonrío y deslizo su pulgar por la comisura de mis labios -no tengas miedo de tus complejos, una cicatriz física no es compara con las cicatrices del alma.

-¿Sabes que? Tienes toda la razón! -exclamo con una energía increíble en su voz -¿Y sabes que? Vamos a comer porque me muero de hambre!

-vamoooosss! -grite tirándola hacia mi, ayudamos a Annie a servir la cena, definitivamente, las chicas se desenvuelve de manera extraordinaria en la cocinan, si fuese por mi dejara que ellas hiciesen todo el trabajo, pero eso es explotación, y no seria asi.

Fue la cena mas extraordinaria de todas, después de ordenar, y de beber te y de los juegos de mesa acompañe a Candy a su departamento, mañana era el gran dia.

-¿nervioso?

-¿Yo? Para nada.. Digo, voy a presentarme formalmente a los suegros.

-oh si... Y sabes que.. Tienes diez puntos con ellos. Les agradaste.

-eso es bueno... Buenisimo.

-bien... Nos vemos mañana a las diez de la mañana señor Grandchester.

-por supuesto que si pecosa atolondrada. Buenas noches Candy.

-buenas noches Terry -susurro frunciendo su naricita tierna, entre mis impulsos estaba en darle un beso en esa nariz espingada llena de pecas, pero me divertí tocándosela, cosa que la enfurecía, y a mi me divertía.

Me fui a dormir esperanzado, alegre, porque de todos los retos a enfrentarme en mi existencia, los suegros eran unos totalmente diferentes y completamente inentendibles para mi...

Al día siguiente, estábamos ya en la casa de la familia Andley, yo crei que iba a mantenerme serio y tranquilo, pero me equivoque, estaba sudando como un cerdo navideño, y estaba a un paso de un infarto, no me sentia muy valiente que digamos. Los cuatro caminábamos hacia el jardin, podia sentir el aroma de la carne asada, las risas y los ¿Chapoteos?

-bala de cañooooonnn! -el muchachito rubio de tatuajes se lanzo al agua, chisporroteando agua por todos lados.

-Anthony, ten cuidado -grito el señor Andley, este nos vio y sonrío, saludo a su hija con gran emoción -Oooohhh mi pequeño pastelito, trata de no desaparecerte por tanto tiempo.

-haré el intento papá -sonrío Candy alegremente -y como había prometido, ellos estan aqui.

-me alegra que hayan venido -respondió el señor Andley..

-el gusto es nuestro señor Andley.

-por favor, llamenme Albert, digo, de todas maneras eres el novio de mi hija -okay, este hombre venia preparado.

-claro que si Albert -estreche la mano de mi "suegro" sentía que era demasiado apresurado llamarle asi.

-vaya, vaya, vaya, mi linda asistente hace aparicion -entonces el jefe de mi hermana aparece campante delante de nosotros tres, enseñando el torso desnudo, estaba casi que le tapaba los ojos a las chicas, pero entonces Annie lo enfrento.

-es para mi un honor estar aqui, y le agradezco nuevamente la invitación.

-no fui yo, fue Candice, agradezcanle a ella -entonces el hombre tomo a mi hermana por un hombro y escuche claramente lo que le dijo -aquí entre nos, me compadezco de tu hermano. Candy es algo quisquillosa.

-pues yo creo que es muy linda con nosotros, y ¿Que es quisquillosa?

-oh Karen... ¿Porque no vamos a nadar?

-claro, vamos.

-asi que ¿La señorita nada?

-por supuesto -Annie tiende a ser bastante maliciosa cuando se lo propone, empezó lentamente a quitarse la ropa, ella cargaba puesto debajo de su sudadera y su pantaloncillo corto un lindo bañador violeta. Y claro.. Archibald quedo literalmente con la boca abierta. Tanto que admirando a mi hermana se cayo a la piscina, ugh! Eso fue de película.

-mi padre siempre decia, planta tus pies y parate firme -los consejos de papa quedaron firmes en la mente de Annie, y como no, siendo la niña de sus ojos, y a decir verdad iba a la par con la situación. Junto al mojado Archie apareció Anthony, aun me pregunto ¿Cuantos tatuajes tiene? ¿Cuantos años tiene? Y como habrán reaccionado sus padres y sus hermanos? Por lo visto se ven reacios a su comportamiento.

-..Karen! Salta! El agua esta fabulosa! -grito con fuerza, si que estimaba a mi hermana, obviamente no permitiría que ella usaba algo tan pequeño, asi que solamente pantaloncillo y camiseta. Candy se quito la ropa que la cubria y mostró su bañador, maldición, justo cuando creí que no me podría gustar mas esta chica, era un bañador escarlata que resaltaba la hermosa piel de Candy, lo único que ensombrecía esa divina imagen era la cicatriz hipertrofiada de la pierna de mi pecosa, del resto, era admirable, de la mano de mis hermanas, se zambulleron al agua. Wow! Eran pura diversión.

-¿Porque no te unes a la diversión? -la madre de Candy se habia acercado a mi, pasándome un vaso con limonada, el vaso tenia una de esas sombrillitas que me daban mucha risa.

-no vine muy presentable que digamos -y era en serio, no traia un bañador siquiera para unirme a ellos. Yo seria un espectador silencioso.

-pues que lastima, porque me parece que necesitas divertirte.

-oh si, eso creo... Es bueno divertirse.

-por supuesto que si -sonrío Eleonore Andley -Archie dice que divertirse en el trabajo es muy importante, pero mas importante es hacer bien tu trabajo.

-le doy la razón.

-Archie es mi muchacho favorito, no reniego a Candy y a Anthony, pero el se robo mi corazon, con sus ojos marrones curiosos, su sonrisa y su buen sentido del humor... El me permitio ser madre.

-¿Que? -eso sonó muy raro, ¿Porque dijo que Archie le permitió ser madre?

-Archie no es mi hijo biológico.. Albert y yo lo adoptamos cuando el tenia trece años.. Ese mismo año me entere que no podia tener hijos.

Señor Jesucristo, esto era algo que yo no podia creer. Si Archie es adoptado, y Eleonore descubrió que no podía tener hijos, significa que Candy es...

-Candy y Anthony fueron mis bendiciones años mas tarde, yo amo a mis hijos a pesar de que no salieron de mi vientre. Sin ellos, quizás esta casa y todos los lujos no valdrían la pena. Y ahora, con Archie de 28, Candy de 24 y Anthony de 17 mi vida es perfecta.

-Eleonore, yo.. No sabia eso.

-no tienes que saberlo, pero, en vista de que eres el novio de mi hija es necesario que lo sepas.

-al menos quedo claro el hecho de porque ninguno de los tres se parecen.

-en eso tienes razón... ¿Puedo decirte algo?

-claro!

-tu y tus hermanas se parecen tanto; Los gestos, la sonrisa, esos ojos azul mar. Ahora entiendo porque Candy hablaba tanto de ustedes. Son encantadores.

-para nosotros es un alago.

-y tengo otra pregunta... ¿Tu hermana va a terapias?

-¿Que dice?

-Karen... ¿Si va a terapias? Digo, como psicóloga me interesa mucho..

-un momento... ¿Como sabe que?...

-¿Tu hermana menor tiene síndrome de Asperger? Llevo veinte años practicando psicología, y con un par de horas de conversación y observación se puede llegar a un diagnostico certero. Además..., las dificultades para entender el mundo social y sus relaciones están presente en todo el espectro autista.

Esta familia estaba llena de sorpresas, Eleonore con tan solo escuchar y observar a Karen la diagnostico, es impresionante. Ahora yo tenia mis preguntas.

-Disculpe ¿Le puedo preguntar algo?

-por supuesto que si.

-señora Andley..

-llámame Eleonore..

-esta bien... Eleonore ¿Que pensó usted al ver a su hijo lleno de tatuajes?

-¿A Anthony?oohh me enfurecí, me enfurecí como nunca, ccon quince años apenas me provoco la ira mas grande de la existencia..., pero, al fin y al cabo entendí que no podia hacer nada, es algo que estará plasmado en su piel por el resto de su vida, después del karate y la jardinería es lo que mas le gusta, incluso esta de aprendiz en una tienda de tatuajes en Wooster Street Social Club, la tienda es atendida por su propio dueño, Ami James quien gustosamente acepto a mi hijo.

-es una mama diferente a las que he visto.

-gracias Terry.

-y tengo otra pregunta.

-¿Que sera?

-¿Quien le hace un tatuaje a un chico de quince años?

-otro chico de quince años! -mascullo la rubia sonriéndome, voltee hacia donde estaban Karen y el muchachito. Ay no, me preocupa un poco la situación, pero, confío que el no la incitara a hacerse algo parecido, porque sino Anthony pagara las consecuencias.

-..familia Andleyyyy! Holaaaaa -recordaba esa voz, era Patty, ya me hacia falta esa chica loca, senti como me daba un fuerte abrazo que casi me saca los pulmones.

-Patty... Patty me asfixias.

-lo siento, lo siento. Uuuhh Terry no sabes cuanto me alegra volver a verte.

-igual a mi.

-¿Que onda Terry? -no me había dado cuenta de que Stear estaba junto a ella.

-excelente, ¿Vienes a conocer a la familia también?

-claro, Patty insistía en que debía venir a verlos, y claro, serán los primeros en saber la noticia.

-¿Noticia? ¿Cual noticia? -esa pregunta me la hacia yo, pero la que hizo la pregunta fue Candy, quien estaba detrás de mi secándose el cabello con una toalla -¿De que estan hablando?

-Candy, Terry... Queremos decirles que ustedes serán los testigos principales desde ahora y durante los siguientes ocho meses de una de las maravillas mas hermosas de la naturaleza.

-al grano.. Porque no entiendo nada -respondió Candy enarcando una ceja.

-en otras palabras... Stear y yo vamos a tener a una oruguita.

-Queeee?! -vociferamos Candy y yo al mismo tiempo, esa fue la mayor sorpresa de todas las que podían ocurrir en este loco día, Patty, la mejor amiga de mi novia, ¿Iba a ser mamá?!

-oh Dios mio... Pat felicidades! -Candy y ella se abrazaron con fuerza, sentía algo muy fuerte dentro de mi pecho, el milagro de la vida frente a nosotros -todos deben saber esto... vamos, esto tiene que celebrarse.

Acompañamos a las chicas hacia el centro del Jardín, las chicas permanecían en la piscina con Anthony, y Eleonore y Albert servían los aperitivos. Cuando Patty y Stear dieron la noticia todos quedaron encantados, Eleonore recomendó a una obstetra para que Patty tuviese los mejores cuidados durante su embarazo, Stear se presento ante la familia de Candy, y todos lo adoraron en seguida, solo faltaba alguien por conocerlo.

-.. Archie, amigo mioo!

-hola Patty, tiempo sin verte -ambos castaños se abrazaron con fuerza -oye, te veo mas gordita que nunca.

-es porque te perdiste la mayor noticia de todas -respondio Annie sonriente.

-¿Que? ¿Porque?

-amigo mio... dentro de ocho meses seras oficialmente el padrino de mi bebe.

-¿En serio? ¿Tu? ¿Vas a ser mamá?

-¿Eres sordo o hablo mandarin? Claro que voy a ser mamá! Yujuuuuu.

-oye tranquilizate Patty, es hora de que empieces a cuidarte.

-tienes razón Terry, desde ahora y hasta que llegue el dia de que mi oruguita tenga que nacer me voy a cuidar -exclamo Patty sonriendo.

-¿Y quien es el prospecto de padre? -pregunto Archie.

-hermano... Es el, su nombre es Stear Cornwell -Candy fue a presentarlos, sabia que se iban a llevar bien, pero, lo que sucedería nos dejaría pasmados a todos. Archie estaba catatonico, sus ojos marrones se cristalizaron inmediatamente, se volvio palido como el papel, y ni hablar de Stear, no podía articular ni una sola palabra, y de sus ojos broto una lágrima, debía admitir algo, los ojos de ambos se parecían mucho... muchísimo.

-por amor a Cristo Jesus... esto es imposible -susurro Stear con agonia en su voz -eres tu..

-nunca fuiste a buscarme -articulo Archie, mejor dicho, musito, casi no se escucho.

-lo lamento... lo mejor era mantenerte alejado de todo.

-pero eras mi héroe... Era el que debía protegerme de todo.

-un momento.. ¿Se conocen? -pregunto Candy confundida.

-claro que si Candy... desde hace mucho tiempo.

-muchachos, sera mejor que entremos -respondió Albert colocándose junto a su esposa.

-no madre! Tiene que ser ahora! -grito Archie lleno de frustración, no lo entiendo ¿Que esta pasando aqui?

-¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso tu novio y mi hermano se conocen? -le pregunto Anthony a Patty

-no lo se Tony.. No lo se, estoy tan confundida -Patty estaba entrando en desesperación.

-¿De donde se conocen? -volvió a preguntar Candy, hasta que Archie le dio la respuesta -Archie, Stear.. Diganmelo.

-Candy... Stear es mi hermano biológico.

Eso respondió a todas nuestras interrogantes.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Buenas a todos y todas, arrepentida y con remordimiento por no tenerles los capitulos a tiempo, disculpen, estoy terminando la clinica de GinecObstetricia, tratare aunque sea de tenerles un capitulo corto uan vez por semana, disfruten este capitulo, que lo hice especialmente para ustedes. Gracias y nos estamos leyendo.  
**

**Provehito In Altum**


	15. Chapter 15

**DESDE MI CIELO**

**CAPITULO 15**

* * *

Candy había perdido el control de si misma, empezó a dar vueltas entre Archie y Stear, parecía no poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, y yo tampoco lo creía, a Stear lo conocí poco después de que llegáramos a Estados Unidos, Eleonore parecía que se tragaba su corazón, y ni hablar de Albert, nadie se esperaba algo así, ni siquiera Archie, ninguno de nosotros lo esperaba.

-..¿Esto acaso es una broma de mal gusto? Digo... Es imposible Archie -agrego Anthony metiéndose entre ellos dos.

-Saltamontes, lleva a los nuestros y a los invitados adentro -le respondió Archie sin dejar de mirar al joven que estaba junto a Patty, la que estaba hecha un manojo de lágrimas.

-no..., no nos vamos a ningún lado! Yo quiero una explicación! -Candy se había entrometido al igual que Anthony en medio de ellos -Stear... ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?

-porque no sabia esto... Porque no sabia que Archie y tu eran... Puedo explicarlo Archibald.

-pues espero que tengas una buena explicación para dieciséis años de total abandono.

-no quise hacerlo, jamas quise dejarte en ese infierno!

-aun así lo hiciste!

-¿Quiere alguien darme una explicación? -volvió a gritar Candy, todos gritaban, lo cual no es bueno, de reojo vi a Karen dejándose caer al suelo, su cabello chorreaba agua, sus manos se dirigían a sus oídos, oh no, estaba entrando en pánico.

-por favor, continuemos con esta discusión adentro, Archie, Candy, tranquilicense.

-esta bien papá.. Nos calmaremos -respondió Archie pasándose la mano por su cabello, volteo a mirarnos con un obvio desespero en su mirar -Terry ¿Podrían retirarse? Esto es un asunto familiar.

-okay, digo, no hay problema -eso significaba que la reunión había acabado antes de lo previsto, lo mejor en casos como este era irse, no nos competía este asunto.

-yo también me voy... Tengo mucho que pensar.

-Patricia por favor.. -Stear se acerco a ella y la abrazo, parecía susurrarle algo, algo que no era audible para nosotros, era algo intimo, propio de ellos -necesito que te quedes... Quiero que conozcas esa parte de mi vida que no te he contado.

Era lo mejor, me agache y tome entre mis brazos a Karen, ella no tenia que escuchar gritos y discusiones que la alterasen mas, Annie fue a recoger nuestras cosas, y a agradecer por las buenas atenciones dadas. Cuando estuvimos listos para irnos, Candy nos acompaño hacia las escaleras, mientras Annie encendía la furgoneta, parecía que tenia la mas grande de las vergüenzas, la estreche entre mis brazos y la mantuve así por varios segundos hasta que me miro con sus adorables ojos verdes.

-..¿Pasa algo Candy?

-es que... Yo quería tomarme el tiempo y adquirir el valor suficiente para contarte esto.., pero creo que se dio a conocer solo. Archie no es el único adoptado aquí... También..

-Anthony y tu.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-tu madre es una gran mujer, y no le gustan los secretos por lo que veo.

-no... No le gustan, pero si las sorpresas.

-entonces vaya que ha sido un día de sorpresas -bromee, pero al parecer no le hizo gracia alguna -¿Te preocupa Archie?

-si... El es tan alegre, tan vivaz.. Tan tierno, cosa que no vi cuando se encontró con Stear.. ¿Sera que el hizo algo malo?

-no, no lo creo, y creo que tu tampoco deberías pensar en ello ¿Te parece?

-si.

-por favor cuidate mucho Candy. Y no olvides llamarme si necesitas algo.

-creo que hoy me quedare aquí, pero aun así te llamare.

-te quiero -le di un beso en la frente, no era un momento ideal para mis arrebatos hormonales, además, ella no se sentía bien por todo lo que estaba pasando en su casa con su hermano. La sonrisa triste de Candy me rompió el corazón, camine a la furgoneta, sentándome en el asiento de copiloto junto a Annie, ella arranco lentamente la monstruo, y yo no aparte la mirada del retrovisor, que reflejaba a la rubia pecosa que dejábamos atrás.

El trayecto a casa fue silencioso, un silencio molesto e hiriente, creo que jamas nos habíamos enfrentado a una disputa como esta. Ni cuando pelee con mis padres aquella noche. ¿Como se han de sentir todos? Sobre todo Patricia, quien llevo el golpe mas fuerte de todos. Annie manejaba en silencio, y Karen tenia la mirada perdida en las luces de la ciudad, llegamos a San Remo, entramos directamente por el estacionamiento, guardando la furgoneta, de allí, nos dirigimos al vestíbulo, solo estaba la señora Martinez, la que se encarga de cuidar las plantas del lugar, la saludamos y continuamos nuestra travesía por el ascensor, el cual fue un viaje silencioso, y cuando por fin llegamos a casa, todo estallo.

-..Gracias al cielo! Llegamos -grito Karen corriendo y encerrándose en su habitación inmediatamente.

-señor.. Karen... Karen -llamo Annie a nuestra hermana, la detuve, creo que ella también quería descansar y disipar todo lo ocurrido.

-dejala... Es lo mejor.

-¿Seguro?

-seguro. Ella necesita asimilar todo esto.

-si, al igual que todos nosotros, es que la verdad... Yo tampoco supero todo lo que vi hoy, Archie es adoptado.

-así es... Al igual que Candy y Anthony.

-¿Que dices? -Annie parecía estar tan sorprendida como yo cuando lo supe.

-así es... Me lo contó la madre de Candy.

-eso explica el porque no se parecen.

-si. Es algo que francamente, no se puede creer -explique sentándome a un lado suyo -¿Que crees que este sucediendo en este momento? ¿Como estará reaccionando Archie? ¿Que tanto tiene Stear que explicar? ¿Que pensara Candy y su familia?

-pues no lo se... -dijo Annie hundiéndose de hombros -Nunca sabemos lo que pasa dentro de la mente de los demás... Y menos, qué puede activar su instinto asesino.

**** Candy's POV****

Me despedí de Terry con un dolor palpitante en mi pecho, sus brazos eran mi mas grande consuelo en este momento, ahora, quedaba reunirme con mi familia y discutir algo que todos creímos estaba olvidado, el pasado de cada uno de nosotros, empezando por el de Archie, aun recuerdo la vez que llegue a casa y el me contó su historia, Eleonore lo tomo como suyo antes de que el gobierno decidiera enviarlo a un orfelinato o con una familia sustituta cuando el tenia trece años, se que es difícil que adopten a un adolescente, aun así, el tuvo suerte de salir de ese infierno en el que estaba, viviendo en el bajo mundo de la delincuencia en Hells Kitchen, nunca tuvo una figura de admiración, una madre que lo cuidara o un padre que lo aconsejara, todo fue al contrario, maltrato y supervivencia, nunca menciono que tuviese un hermano.. Hasta hoy.

-..hola -trate de hacerme la animosa para que Patty estuviese bien, pero eso no la reconforto -¿Que ocurre mariposita?

-es que.. Aun no creo todo esto Candy... ¿Porque nunca Stear me contó esto?

-quizás porque no quería recordarlo.. Y porque te dije que no te entrometieras en sus asuntos.

-oh si... Ya lo recuerdo -dijo sobandose la cabeza -si el hubiese tenido el valor de contármelo yo lo hubiese apoyado.

-el confía en ti, pero como te dije.. Esto es algo difícil, y no iba a vociferar a los mil vientos que tenia un hermano del cual no tenia noción de su paradero.

-quizás lo creía muerto.

-eso no lo sabemos.

-¿Y si no confía en mi?

-claro que confía en ti Patty, no por eso van a tener a una oruguita -dije colocando mi mano en su abdomen -confía en el por tu oruguita.

-claro que si Candy

Me dirigí con Patty al vestíbulo, se veía en sus ojos que amaba a Stear con el alma, antes creí que lo de ellos era algo pasajero y era parte de sus caprichos, pero no.. Quizas el es lo que tanto había buscado, porque el amor verdadero no se crea a solas ni se da porque sí, se construye entre dos personas afines y maduras que se conocen y se aceptan como son, se afianza con el servicio, con el constante deseo de darse sin condiciones, y crece permitiéndole a ambos independencia, libertad, autonomía, ya que encontrarlo no es pues sacarse la lotería. Hay que luchar por él. El amor se siembra, se riega, se cultiva y se cosecha. El que no esté dispuesto a trabajar no lo tendrá nunca. Y Patty quería luchar por el.

-..Patricia -esa era la voz de Stear, venia caminando hacia nosotros, alce la mirada, Archie estaba en medio de mamá y papá acostado de forma relajada y con sus brazos cruzados, aunque su rostro tenia expresión de molestia.

-bien... ¿Tienen algo que decir? -exprese con disgusto.

-si... Candy, yo.. De verdad no se que decir ante esto. Fueron dieciséis años y..

-no me importa cuanto tiempo ha pasado, solo quiero que me expliquen eso de que ustedes son hermanos, y eso de que no fuiste por el.. Quiero saber.

-y estas en todo tu derecho Candy, al igual que Archie -respondió el novio de mi amiga sin dejar de verla.

-..Stear.. Cuando adoptamos a Archie sabíamos que el tenia un hermano, te buscaron por todos lados, eras el único que podía responder por el.

-solo tenia quince años, ¿Que podía hacer por el?

-hiciste todo por mi... Pudiste haberme sacado de allí.

-y lo intente, muchas veces, lo intente la noche en que... En que te hicieron eso.. En la que te hirieron.

Desde que tengo noción, Archie tiene una cicatriz en su costado izquierdo, producto de una riña callejera, jamas me contó que esa riña fue tratando de huir.

-..lo intente cuando el cerdo bastardo de nuestro padre casi me mata a golpes, lo intente cuando asesinaron a nuestro hermano Jacob... Lo intente cuando me fui al reformatorio.

-¿Reformatorio? -susurro Archie poniéndose de pie -¿Estuviste en un reformatorio?

-si..., estuve allí hasta que cumplí diecisiete años, por mi buen comportamiento me ofrecieron un empleo y una beca para estudiar lo que yo quisiera.

-arquitectura..

-¿Aun lo recuerdas?

-claro... ¿Recuerdas la maqueta que me hiciste una vez? Seria la casa con la piscina y el perro que tendríamos cuando saliésemos del infierno.

-así es... Te prometí que me esforzaría para dártela porque tu te la merecías... Pero.. El destino te la dio, junto con unos padres, un hermano y una hermana maravillosa, la cual puedo decir con toda modestia que es bellísima y tiene la dicha de ser la mejor amiga de mi novia y la madre de nuestra futura oruguita.

-¿Entonces jamas quisiste dejar a Archie? -pregunto Anthony en silencio.

-claro que no... Después que salí del reformatorio me traslade a Washington para realizar mis estudios, fueron años de esfuerzos y sacrificios, estudiaba de día, trabajaba de noche, pero nunca deje de pensar en mi hermano, supe de ti cuando la trabajadora social me dijo que el cerdo bastardo y sus cómplices estaban en la cárcel... De donde nunca saldrán, y que tu habías sido adoptado por una buena familia, allí sabia que no debía preocuparme.

-..Y con toda razón -mamá se acerco a Archie y le beso la cabeza -Archie alegro mi vida desde el primer momento. Y fue mi pequeñin especial... Mi primogénito.

-Archie... Se que el hecho de dejarte no me hace merecedor de tu perdón.. Pero..

-Stear... Algo que ocurrió hace dieciséis años ya no tiene importancia, lo que importa, es el ahora. Lo que importa es vivir al máximo, y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva hermano,

Vimos como Archie y Stear se fundían en un fuerte abrazo con mamá, era como recibir al hijo prodigo de nuevo a la casa de su padre, papá se sentía orgulloso de Archie, Anthony estaba sonriente, quizás se sentía feliz, de que las historias que el nos contaba fuesen un hecho, y sus sueños una realidad y yo me sentía dichosa, de que al fin pudiese decir que tenia una parte de su familia con el.

Fue en ese instante que las aguas se calmaron, que llego la calma luego de la tormenta, y se demuestra las cosas que hacen las personas por amor, por seguridad y bienestar, Stear nunca quiso dejarlo, en cambio quería un mejor futuro para el... Ese futuro que estaba junto a nosotros, la familia que de alguna manera Dios le tenia preparada.

Esa noche me quede a dormir en la casa de mis padres, llame a Terry para avisarle de que todo estaba bien ahora, y que pronto tendríamos una nueva reunión familiar en la que podríamos jugar y bromear todo lo que quisiéramos sin interrupciones, que seria todo perfecto. Adoro cuando quiere retenerme al teléfono con sus infinitos "Te quiero" los cuales en cada letra se dividen para dar paso a otros te quiero y te amos mas largos y con otros. Al final de nuestra infantil pelea fui yo la que colgué, me enrolle entre las sabanas tratando de asimilar este día, y analizando todo me pregunte a mi misma.

-¿Cuando le dirás tu pasado a Terry? -Si Archie y Stear fueron capaces de recordar todo y sacarlo a la luz ¿Por que yo no? ¿A que le tengo miedo?

****Terry's POV****

Según Candy, todo ha sido una maravilla desde aquella reunión en su casa, claro, no puedo decir nada, he visto a una Patty y a un Stear mas fogosos y amorosos que nunca, ya que ahora nos visitan mas seguido, creo que el hecho de que yo sea el novio de la hermana adoptiva de Stear dio un giro esplendoroso, casi me dice cuñado, definitivamente, si se parece a Archie en muchas cosas, sobre todo en su carácter juguetón y bromista.

Pero habían algunas cosas que me tenían desconcertados, Candy era una de ellas, ahora que se que es adoptada quisiera saber mas de ella, de su pasado, que hay tras sus alegres y vivaces ojos verdes, y que hay oculto debajo de esa hipertrofiada cicatriz en la pierna de Candy. Quisiera saber mas de ella.

-Terryyyyyyyyyy! -el inconfundible grito de Emma era audible de aquí hasta Glasgow -Terryyy! Terry adivinaaaaaaa!

-Aaaaammm ¿Conociste a Jared Leto?

-quisiera. Pero nop, Susanita tiene una inasistenciaaaaa el dia de hoooyy.

-Aleluya, eso explica el porque no he requerido cafeína hoy.

-tonto, no lo entiendes, si ella tiene tres inasistencias mas sera destituida del papel, y me lo darán a mi!

-¿En serio?

-cuando Robert se enoja no hay poder humano que lo haga cambiar sus opiniones... Ni siquiera los favores sexuales de Susana.

-hablando de eso... Existen varios rumores acerca de eso. ¿Son ciertos?

-eso es lo que dicen, el personal de limpieza, tramoyistas, bailarines y actores noctámbulos, esos papeles importantes que Susana ha obtenido no son por talento.

-bendito sea el Señor.

-asi dicen todos los que se enteran del verdadero origen de los talentos de Susy.

-¿Y nadie hace nada?

-Terry... mientras Robert no descubra lo falsa que es Susana, nunca la destituirá de su trono... Aunque, me parece que con los ultimátum que le ha dejado en claro, hay un avance. Y hablando de avanceee.

Esa mirada de Emma me aterraba ¿Por que me veía así?

-..Tienes una cara de borrego que no se te quita! Y esa es la cara de un enamorado.

-¿Cara de borrego? -no entendía para nada la jerga que usaba mi sombría amiga.

-idiota! Estas enamorado, esos ojos brillantes, ese sonrojo en tu rostro, por experiencia propia, se cuando alguien esta enamorado hasta los huesos. Y llámame mentirosa si no es así.

-No puedo hacer negativas a algo que es cierto.

-Aaaaaaahhhhhh! Que alegría! -la muy loca se subió al piano y empezó a dar brincos.

-¿Estas loca? Bajate de allí! -la tironee para que bajara del piano, definitivamente Emma no esta muy cuerda.

-solo dime como es! Es linda, es inteligente, como te enamoro y...

-Solo tengo una respuesta -y era mi propia descripción de como veía a Candy, no había otra forma de decirlo -ella llena mi cielo de estrellas, da color al dia mas gris, sabor a la vida... Y musica a mente atormentada, Emma, ella provoca cosas en mi que no puedo explicar, es como si tuviese mariposas en el estomago, y cada vez que veo sus ojos verdes me derrito en ellos.

-Aaaaawww, Terryy -apuesto a que me veía muy cursi, pero no me importaba -¿Te puedo dar un consejo? -me pregunto Emma, yo asenti, entonces, lo que ella diría cambiaría mi vida, y afianzaría todo lo que siento por Candy -Si ella es la persona que Dios puso en tu camino no va a ser fácil, lo fácil nunca fue bueno, lo fácil es divertido al principio pero nada fácil tuvo futuro. Si sabes que ella es la persona correcta que hasta te palpita el corazón cada vez que te dice un simple "Hola" entonces no te desanimes. Imagínate lo que puede provocar cuando esa misma voz te diga: "Es difícil, pero vamos yo te apoyo, Dios esta con nosotros". No te conformes con poco. Da lo mejor de ti para que tengas a esa chica frente a un altar dándote el si y lista para pasar el resto de su vida junto a ti.. ¿Sabes por que?

Negué con la cabeza.

-..Porque no todos valoran esas mariposas que tu sientes, algunos dejan que se ahoguen en sus penas, deja que sigan revoloteando y lucha por ella, por que el jefe de allá arriba también les apoya.

-nunca creí que la hija de las tinieblas me daría estos consejos... Pero, gracias Emma.

-de nada... Ahora falta que me la presentes.

-de acuerdo... Pero primero deberás enfrentarte a mis hermanas.

.tus hermanas, Anne Marie y Karen Elizabeth, las famosas hermanas Grandchester, ¿No son amargadas como tu?

-te agradaran, de hecho... Las malnfluenciaras.

-boboo! -se quito el tutu y empezó a pegarme en la cabeza con el, nunca había hecho nada mas ridículo que esto, a decir verdad era divertido, porque vivia la vida de manera alegre, con nuevos amigos, y un amor que me llevaba al cielo.

**ooo**

Annie pensaba que después de lo ocurrido en la reunión con los Andley y de abrirse en confianza hacia Archie, el se apaciguaría, fue todo lo contrario, empeoro, se comportaba peor que nunca con ella, y eso la exasperaba, la tenia al borde de la paciencia.

-..Andreaaaaaaaaa! -ese era uno de los tantos nombres que le colocaba para ver cuanto resistía su paciencia, ya estaba rebosando el vaso, ella relajadamente fue a su oficina, en donde el la esperaba apoyándose en el escritorio -el late esta frío.

-¿Que?

-el late esta frío como un tempano

-¿Es en serio? Esos gritos que se escuchan por todo el edificio son porque ¿Tu late esta frio?

-no solo es por eso... Tu trenza esta muy ajustada, ¿Donde esta tu cabello suelto?

-¿Tambien critica mi cabello? ¿Lo hace por diversion?

-un poco quizas, me encanta reirme de todo... ¿A ti no Andy?

La pelinegra estaba exasperándose, definitivamente el estaba peor que nunca, entonces recodo una frase de un libro que habia leido unos años atrás.

-No entiendo por que los hombres siempre documentan sus perversiones -mascullo Annie cerrando el libro de actas que estaba frente a ella -Lisbeth Salander en "La chica que soñaba con una cerilla y un bidon de gasolina" de Stieg Larsson.

-vaya... Una reseña muy sangrienta por parte del señor Larsson en ese libro.

-.¿Conoce el libro, eh? -ataco Annie haciendo una expresión divertida con una de sus cejas

el libro, y la trilogía Millenium -contrataco Archie frunciendo su nariz igualmente divertida

-crei que mi jefe era un mamarracho.

-Uuuuhhh, fuertes palabras señorita Grandchester. Me deja sorprendido.

-Si hay algo que tengo, es que solo hay tres maneras de hacer las cosas: la correcta, la incorrecta... Y la mía! -recalco la pelinegra mirando al castaño con ira -ahora, bebase su late frío y por favor.. Déjeme seguir con mis encargos.

-okay -definitivamente ese enfrentamiento fue uno de los mejores en el tiempo en que ella estaba trabajando para el, en menos de un minuto habían discutido un libro y hablado sobre lo arrogante que es el y lo megalómana que ella podía llegar a ser.

No todos los idas uno se encuentra a la horma de sus zapatos.

-..señor Andley, lo solicitan en recepción, es Nigga con la portada gruesa del libro "Paper Towns" -grito Flammy desde su escritorio, ese era un trabajo para el y para su asistente. Hora de hacer de las suyas.

-Amyyyy!

La pelinegra al escuchar que la llamaba por otro nombre que no era el suyo dejo caer su cabeza en el escritorio y empezó a darse pequeños golpes, era como si estuviese pagando algo malo.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto al ver a Archie saliendo se la oficina.

-asistente... Abajo, llego la nueva portada de Paper Towns -se sorprendió, Paper Towns era uno de los libros de John Green publicados en 2009, uno de los escritores favoritos de la pelinegra, si la nueva portada estaba allí, quería decir que el también, era una gran oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar, ya que le hablaría de sus manuscritos. Se puso de pie, aliso su falda y le siguió el paso a Archie, los dos se dirigieron a los ascensores, entrando tranquilamente cuando este se detuvo.

Dentro del ascensor, estallaría el infierno.

Archie jugueteaba con un bolígrafo, provocando un sonido estridente que le molestaba en los oídos a la chica, si ella volvía a escuchar ese sonido cometería un asesinato en ese mismo lugar.

-¿Podrías dejar de jugar con ese maldito bolígrafo?

-nop... ¿Te molesta?

-mira.. Si no haces silencio en los próximos segundos te juro que..

El ascensor se detuvo drásticamente, provocando que ambos cayesen al suelo, uno encima del otro, las luces se apagaron, y Annie entro en pánico. Y con un toque de ira al ver a su jefe encima de ella, lo quito de golpe de encima.

-¿Que paso? -pregunto ella tratando de acostumbrar su vista a la luz tenue y azulada que había dentro del ascensor

-Ah, carajo... Les dije a los de mantenimiento que debian revisar estos ascensores -respondió el pelinegro levantándose con cuidado, fue a oprimir los botones del ascensor, pero ninguno tenia respuesta -señorita... Creo que estamos encerrados.

-¿Que? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, nooooooo! Sacame de aquí!

-pues lo mejor es que.. -se sento en el suelo, quitándose el saco y cruzando sus piernas -que te relajes y medites un poco, porque esto sera largo.

Seria la tortura mas grande de todas.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola a toodaaass! De nuevo, disculpen el retraso, saben que no es mi intension. Adivinen que? Termine GinecObstetricia, AAAAAAHHH! Y mi manera de celebrar es compartir con ustedes un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Gracias por la espera, feliz lecturaaaa.**

**Provehito In Altum**


	16. Chapter 16

**DESDE MI CIELO**

**Capitulo 16.**

* * *

No podía siquiera imaginar verse encerrada en el asesor con el, el tipo le caía muy mal como para que le pasara eso. Empezó a hiperventilar y allí, el Grandchester se desato.

-..Maldita sea! Maldita sea! Maldita sea! Maldita sea! -vociferaba Annie hecha una furia, ¿Como era posible que ella se quedara encerrada en el ascensor con Archie? Ni en sus peores pesadillas.

-Hey! Tranquilízate preciosa ¿Nunca te has quedado encerrada en un ascensor?

-no! Claro que no! –expreso con horror en su mirar, uno que ni Archie se había dado el lujo de observar -Pero lo que no puedo tolerar es el hecho de quedarme encerrada, contigo, en estas cuatro frías paredes de hierro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te molesto?

-si! Porque eres una mierda, mejor dicho, te nomino al premio de la mayor mierda del mundo y de la galaxia entera!

Definitivamente estaba muy enojada, y eso le daba risa y horror a Archie, aunque, no debía desaprovechar que estaba encerrado con ella para saber más acerca de su comportamiento. Y tratar de salir vivo en el intento, ya que la chica por lo visto lo odiaba a muerte.

-..Holaaaaaaaa! –Grito Annie con todas sus fuerzas -¿Alguien nos escucha?

Volvió a golpear las puertas con todas sus fuerzas, y volvió a gritar.

-Sáquennos de aquí! Estamos aquí!

-es inútil, este lugar fue muy bien construido, toca esperar a que los de mantenimiento se den cuenta de la falla y vengan a ayudarnos.

-¿Y que se supone que haremos en esta larga espera?

-pues… podemos charlar, yo diría que tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que nos saquen.

-¿Mucho tiempo? –el rostro de Annie se frunció y golpe con todas sus fuerzas la puerta del ascensor –tengo que ir por mi hermana! Ella esta confiando en mi.

-Terry puede ir por ella.

-el tiene ensayo intenso, por eso es que yo soy la que esta buscando a Karen desde hace unos días… Dios, necesito comunicarme con ella –busco en los bolsillos de su bolso su celular, y marco el numero de su hermana, pero lamentablemente, no había cobertura allí dentro, eso exaspero a Annie cada vez mas, volvió a lanzar maldiciones por doquier –maldita sea!

-tranquilízate, ¿No crees que has dicho suficientes maldiciones en los pocos minutos que hemos estado aquí?

-ese es mi problema! Por favor… usa tu celular, necesito salir de aquí, necesito ir por Karen urgentemente.

-esta bien, esta bien! –el joven castaño también se empezó a preocupar, Annie le hablo de su hermana y de su condición, en su rato libre leyó acerca del Síndrome de Asperger y retuvo la suficiente información para saber que esa niña, aunque bien podía manejarse en un ambiente social, no debía permanecer sola. Marco su celular, pero, a diferencia de Annie tenia solo una barra de cobertura –Tengo señal!

-por favor márcale a Terry, a Candy, a quien sea, pero necesito que Karen este en casa ahora!

Archie analizo, no podía preocupar a Terry, Candy se exasperaría, pero, conocía a alguien que podía ayudar a Karen mientras salían de allí, rápidamente pulso el teclado y envió un texto a quien según el, seria la mejor ayuda.

-listo… ¿Puedes estar tranquila ahora?

-si… y ¿A quien le dijiste que..?

-solamente te puedo decir que Karen estará bien, en mejores manos no puede estar.

-gracias Archie… Muchas gracias.

-No hay de que…, Si tengo que hacer algo así para por fin verte sonreír, lo hare mas seguido –exclamo Archie, por primera vez, desde que se conocían, Annie le dedico una franca sonrisa al castaño, y en seguida, el adoro ver su son risa, pura y sincera.

-¿Qué se puede hacer mientras estamos aquí?

-no lo se… charlar quizás.

-no tengo nada que decir.

-oh por favor, ¿Ni en una situación así podías dejar de actuar como una perra madura?

-es que lo único que quiero es salir de aquí, solo eso.

-escucha, te dije que todo saldría bien, y todo lo que yo digo lo cumplo.

-si dices que dejaras de molestarme ¿lo cumplirás?

-no puedo prometer nada por el mero hecho de que me gusta hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-porque presiento que tu eres de esas personas que han tenido que madurar muy rápido ¿O me equivoco?

Por alguna razón, el le haba atinado a la interrogante, Annie había pasado rápidamente de ser una chica de diecisiete años común a actuar como una de cuarenta desde el momento que sus padres fallecieron, ¿Qué podía hacer ella en ese momento? Ser una base firme para su familia y no mostrar debilidad.

-¿Me equivoco Annie?

-no…

-lo sabia –dijo este quitándose el saco y reacomodándose en el suelo -¿Y quieres que todos te sigan viendo asi? Como la buena niña de mami y papi que obedece en todo y de la que todos se deben de sentir orgullosos.

-asi soy yo, no es necesario que te metas en mi vida.

-pues... Lamentablemente si debo, digo, somos más cercanos que nunca por el hecho de que tu hermano y mi hermana estén saliendo, porque alguien como tu no debería vivir amargada toda su vida por cosas sin sentido.

-por mi familia es que quiero permanecer firme, es por ellos.

-¿y no crees que Terry y Karen se sentirían mucho mejor si su hermana fuese un poco mas alegre?

-bueno…, quizás.

-¿Eras así antes de venir a América?

-no.., a decir verdad, hasta este momento me he dado cuenta de que, en mi afán de demostrarle a la gente que puedo ser madura y ser de confianza, me he convertido en una arpía.

-y de las peores –agrego Archie.

-Por Dios…. No he había dado cuenta.

-bueno, ahora que los sabes, tienes que solucionarlo.

-por supuesto, y, primeramente quiero disculparme contigo, por mi comportamiento. En verdad lo siento mucho.

-no hay de que Annie, y si quieres hablar, o simplemente golpear a alguien para desfogosarte, aqui estoy, cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras.

De repente, la pelinegra se abalanza sobre Archie y lo abraza fuertemente, nunca lo habian abrazado de esa forma, pero, se sentia bien, era un abrazo calido, nunca antes sentido, y que proviniese de Annie fue lo mas dulce y cautivador que pudo haberle pasado en ese dia.

El lugar mas aislado que Karen habia visto hasta el momento era el campus deportivo, se sentaba alli a dibujar mientras se diera la hora de irse, Annie le enviara un texto avisándole que había llegado por ella. Trataba de no meterse en líos después de lo que le ocurrió la última vez, vio a aquella rubia que la maltrato pasearse por las gradas con su sequito, pretendían acercarse a ella, su instinto le decía que debía correr. Pero la suerte estaba de su lado.

-..Karen! Que bueno que estas aquí amiga mía! –junto a ella, Jared se había sentado alegremente, habia aparecido de la nada, lo cual era bueno, las miradas de estos se posaron en la chica maliciosa que venia hacia ellos.

-Grandchester… veo que sigues aquí.

-si, ¿Hay algún problema?

-si, mi problema eres tu…. Una fenómeno –la ira se desato dentro de la pelirroja, toda la vida había escuchado como en silencio le llamasen así, el castaño la tenia sujeta de la sudadera, porque temía de que se metiera en problemas, mas de los que ya tenia.

-Madisson, ¿Por qué mejor no vas a reunirte con las de tu raza? Digo, las perras andan juntas siempre -ataco el chico que estaba junto a la pelirroja.

-Ugh! Miren a Jared soltando las garras… Ojala no se te pegue lo… fenómeno –escupió la chica largándose de allí, Jared soltó a Karen, quien estaba roja de la rabia, respiraba profundamente.

-ya, no le hagas caso, es una idiota.

-odio que me llamen fenómeno… No lo soy.

-claro que no lo, no te preocupes por eso, ya que nosotros, a los que llaman "fenómenos" somos diferentes a las personas naturales. ¿Sabes porque?

La chica negó, el castaño sonrió y respondió.

-por la imaginación –dijo mientras le quitaba el cuaderno de dibujos a Karen para este ver lo que ella hacia –es la imaginación la que nos diferencia de todos esos estúpidos -mascullo Jared mirando los dibujos de la chica.

-Aaaammm, Jared, debo irme, tengo que ir a…, hacer algo.

-yo también. Entonces… nos vemos –respondió devolviéndole su cuaderno –lindos dibujos. Tienes talento.

-gracias Jared –la chica tomo sus cosas y bajo a toda velocidad las gradas, atraveso el campus y se dirigio por el pasillo principal, evitando todo contacto visual con las personas que se amotinaban en este, era como una sombra entre ellos, solo cuando vio la puerta de la oficina de la señorita Rain pudo respirar tranquilamente.

-Karen! ¿Qué haces aquí? –giro la cabeza y allí estaba Marley sacándose los auriculares.

-Yo…, yo…, yo... –su lengua se había enredado, por que no sabia que decirle a la chica, aunque no fue siquiera necesario, la señorita Rain se había asomado por la puerta.

-Karen, que bueno verte.

-hola señorita..

-¿Se te ofrece algo?.

-oh…, si –respondió con voz baja, la mujer giro la cabeza y vio a la acompañante de Karen –cielo ¿Qué haces aquí?

-es que vine a avisarte que tengo practica hasta tarde.

-descuida, yo también saldré tarde –respondió la mujer regresando la mirada a Karen –Karen, ella es mi hija, Marley.

-¿Marley es su… hija? –ambas chicas se quedaron mirando sorprendidas, Karen nunca supo quien su amiga era la hija de su terapeuta.

-así es, Marley, ¿Recuerdas a esa chica de la que tanto te he hablado? Pues… es ella.

-¿Karen? –su rostro se entristeció, la pelirroja no quería decirle nada a nadie, porque sabia que la tratarían diferente, como todos los que giraban a su alrededor –mamá, ¿Puedo hablar con Karen un momento?

-esta bien…, Solo que no tarden mucho.

-si –respondió la chica retirándose el cabello del rostro, después que su madre las dejo solas, hablo -¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-no quería que lo supieran.

-¿Acaso no confías en nosotros?

-es que…, Yoo…, Uuuggghhh! –Exclamo tapándose la cara –es complicado.

-¿pero que es tan complicado como ocultarle a tus amigos que te pasa algo?

-es que…, Marley.., Mis defectos no son bien acogidos a una sociedad fría materialista y estúpidamente perfecta, que no respeta al diferente y al imperfecto.

-gran parte de la sociedad nunca ha entendido a los diferentes, pero, existimos mucho que los comprendemos, y los apoyamos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-bueno.., mi madre es la terapeuta del colegio, cuando vives con alguien así aprendes muchas cosas, y entiendes que la sociedad es una mierda. Y que las personas diferentes son las que van a provocar un cambio positivo en este mundo.

La señorita Rain se asomo por la puerta, y logro escuchar la conversación de su hija con la pelirroja, con tranquilidad, supo que todo estaba bien.

-aun así... Siento miedo de actuar de forma incorrecta. A veces quisiera ser normal.

-Karen… Somos todos diferentes, complementarios y valiosos. No te infravalores comparándote con otros. Dios te hizo tal como eres porque quería alguien como tu en el mundo.

-gracias Marley… No creí que una persona natural me entendiera.

-somos amigas, puedes contar conmigo. Ahora ¿Quieres ser sincera conmigo? ¿Qué tienes?

-tengo Asperger -dijo mordiendose el labio por instinto.

-Asperger… Mmmm, el síndrome de la genialidad, aunque eso no abarca a todos los que lo padecen escuche decir.

-exactamente..

-sabes, hay muchas personas con eso sin darnos cuenta, hasta gente famosa.

-¿En serio?

-claro, Tim Burton, Bill Gates o la ganadora del Britan's Got Talent, Susan Boyle, ellos han reconocido padecer el síndrome. La lista de personajes famosos es interminable. Se habla de Issac Newton, Albert Einstein, Keanu Reeves, Daryl Hannah e incluso de Messi.

-¿Messi?

-claro, el jugador de Futbol del Barcelona… Pero eso ya es cultura general. Lo importante es, que te entiendo, y que no estas sola.

-según la señorita Rain, soy la única que tengo Asperger aquí.

-lo que quiero decir, es que no eres la única incomprendida.

La señorita Rain sonrió, toda la sesión la había dado su propia hija, no pudo evitar salir y verlas.

-mama! –Exclamo la chica -¿Estuviste escuchándonos?

-si, y aunque se que hice mal, fue bueno el haberlo hecho, porque, me doy cuenta que tu eres de esas personas con las que Karen debe relacionarse, nunca abusaran de su confianza.

-y es que asi será mama, palabra de Boy Scout!

Y justo en ese momento, un chico de cabello castaño aparece corriendo hasta ellas.

-oh, oh, ¿Me perdí de algo?

-nada, solo que… la sesión de hoy fue un éxito Jared.

-¿Sesión? Jared… ¿Tu?

-creo que después de todo no eras el unico incomprendido del grupo Jared.

-no estoy entendiendo nada.

-Jared es dislexico... De eso se trata todo.

-¿De verdad?

-claro, hace unos años, Jared no podia siquiera comprender un texto simple, tenia una discrepancia entre el potencial de aprendizaje y el nivel de rendimiento, el cual fue controlado por la misma voluntad de Jared.

-Wow, de verdad, jamas pense eso de ti... Te ves tan...

-tan normal y a la vez tan inquieto que nadie puede mantenerme tranquilo, aun estoy manejandolo... Por cierto ¿Como llegamos a este tema de forma tan repentina?

-es una larga historia. Uno que hablaremos con calma -respondio la chica quien reviso su celular, no habia mensajes de Annie, y ya era la hora de que ella estuviese alli.

-¿Pasa algo?

-mi hermana no ha llegado. Annie no ha llegado.

-no te desesperes, ya llegara..

-ella nunca se tarda, y prometio venir a buscarme -estaba a punto de entrar en panico, hasta que una voz aterciopelada exclamo su nombre.

-Karen Elizabeth! -un rubio tatuado viene caminando aceleradamente en su dirección.

-Oh, Karen Elizabeth, tampoco nos habías dicho que tenias un pretendiente.

-¿Pretendiente? ¿De que hablan?

-Karen…, simplemente no les hagas caso a este par de bromistas –respondió la señorita Rain sonriéndole. El chico se fue acercando mas hasta estar delante de ella.

-hola..

-hola Anthony, tiempo sin verte.

-pienso lo mismo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-me han enviado un texto, de parte de tu hermana Annie, ella no va a poder venir, así que me mando a mi a recogerte y llevarte a tu casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Contigo?

-estarás bien, me han devuelto mi coche del taller, y soy un muy buen conductor, te llevare a tu casa y estarás sana y salva… ¿Confías en mi?

-yo…. Si –el rubio cedió su brazo para que esta lo tomara, Karen se despidió de sus amigos, se sentía mucho mejor al saber que su condición no era ningún impedimento para no tener amigos, y quizás podía hacer muchas cosas mas, si tan solo fuese mas valiente y creía mas en si misma. El joven rubio la llevo hasta su coche, como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta de copiloto y le ayudo a colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, después que el subió al coche, el arranco el vehículo para llevarla a casa a tiempo.

****Terry's POV****

La espalda me dolía muchísimo, fueron doce horas de ensayo continuas, solo había descanso mientras el director regañaba e insultaba a Susana por el mero hecho de haber llegado tarde, súper tarde a los ensayos, por lo que nosotros tuvimos que pagar por su irresponsabilidad, y además de eso la regañaba porque sus movimientos no eran libres como el quería, y solo esperaba que ella hiciese todo bien, porque de esta presentación no solo dependía el futuro de la compañía, sino el mío también, de darme a conocer en el mundo de la música, que es lo que mas amo en esta vida.

-hubiese deseado que simplemente no hubiese venido –se quejo Junior

-por su culpa siempre pagamos nosotros –esta vez vocifero Emma

-..Estoy tan cansado, que no me siento la cara –escuche que vociferaba Erick, y le creo, no es el único que estaba cansado, pero creo que el mas porque su papel es el del príncipe, personalmente siento tanta lastima por el.

-y yo…, Dios mío, después de esto creo que voy a necesitar un trago.

-deberíamos salir un dia! –exclamo alguien alterno al grupo –necesitamos desestresarnos un poco!

-seria genial.

-me parece genial, puedes venir con nosotros Terrence.

-lo siento, paso –dije mientras me lavaba la cara –tengo al pendiente unos compromisos importantes.

-Uuuuhhh! Compromisos, eso se oye prometedor.

-lo que pasa es que Terry al fin tiene novia, y se ha enseriado un poco mas –gracias al cielo Emma estaba allí y me salvo de un compromiso del cual no podía llegar a ser buen cumplidor.

-pues, felicidades viejo, vaya, si que eres un conquistador, has hecho en menos de tres meses muchas cosas en este país.

-por favor, es apenas una cuarta parte de lo que quiero hacer, y a decir verdad, conseguir novia nunca estuvo en mis planes… aunque agradezco el hecho de haberla conocido desde el primer día que estuve en este país.

-amigo, eso es buena fortuna, debiste haber hecho algo muy bueno para que te recompensaran de esa manera.

Quisiera pensar eso, que fue que hice algo bueno, y la verdad lo dudo, no he hecho nada que merezca ser recompensado, pero, Candy fue como un regalo del cielo, la que me saca sonrisas todos los días, hoy, disfrute hablar con ella y compartir un café, gastar nuestros labios en esos besos que nos debíamos. Mi Cristo, amo tanto a esa mujer, es algo irreal, sublime, es tan.., tan…

-..aléjate de mi vista, bastardo! –Uf! No había que ser un genio para saber que ese era el grito de Susana, los muchachos se asomaron por detrás de la puerta del camerino y claro, mi curiosidad también era grande, y me asome, Susana peleaba con Jeff, el desastre de pianista que tenía como novio.

-..Vaya, creo que las cosas no andan muy bien en el mundo de la señorita Marlowe.

-ya lo creo, era de suponerse que después de que Jeff dejara la compañía, la relación de ambos se truncara. Esto fue obra tuya Grandchester.

-¿Por qué mía?

-bueno, porque Jeff estaba aquí por Susana, y bueno.. tu viste como se puso cuando obtuviste su puesto.

-Jeff es bastante celoso.

-y manipulable… a decir verdad, a el no le gustaba mucho eso de tocar el piano, una cosa es saber tocarlo y la otra es tocarlo por inspiración y que salga del corazón.

-aja, si, muy bonito y toso, pero explíquenme ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con el hecho de que Susana y Jeff estén peleados?

-que van a terminar..

-¿Acaso eso es predecible?

-tan predecible como que fue novia de dos pianistas y cuatro bailarines solistas y un actor. Y tienes suerte de que tienes novia, porque sino tu fueses su siguiente victima.

-aun así no le va a importar eso para poner sus garras sobre ti si tiene oportunidad –oh, oh, esto no me esta gustando nada.

-momento, momento! Creo que se están precipitando.

-no nos precipitamos, es que es la verdad, si Susana de repente te invita a su casa a ensayar o te habla de veladas, te recomiendo que corras, es el signo cardinal de que quiere ir detrás de ti.

Maldición, en seguida mi mente se rebobino un par de meses atrás y recordé esa extraña insinuación por parte de Susana.

_-ven __a __mi __casa, __podemos __ensayar, __tu __puedes __tocar __y __verme __bailar __a __la __vez, __pasaremos __una __velada __fabulosa._

Demonios, en ese entonces me salve porque tenia una cita con Candy para ir a Coney Island, ahora tengo que estar alerta, no quiero problemas con el tal Jeff, no quiero problemas con nadie y mucho menos con Candy.

-muchachos, he de jurar evitar al cien por ciento a esa tipa, y si en algún caso intenta acosarme, les juro que tirare el manual de etiqueta del caballero ingles y la mandare al demonio.

-vaya, asi se habla Grandchester –sonrió uno de los bailarines.

-bien…, tengo que irme, tengo una cita con mi novia.

-Uuuuhhhh! –gritaron todos.

-Terry, tiene que llegar virgen al matrimonio! –vocifero Emma con todas sus fuerzas, no se porque de repente me sonroje, jamás había pensado en el tema de la intimidad, no soy un hombre virginal que se ha guardado para el matrimonio precisamente, pero tampoco soy de esos que quiere sexo con tan poco tiempo de haber encontrado pareja.

Pero, tan solo podía imaginar todo lo que hay debajo de las ropas de Candy, y había podido ver disimuladamente, la vez que caímos en su departamento y se lastimo la espalda, como disfrute hacerle masajes y sentir su piel nívea, camino a Coney Island, usando sus ropas ceñidas al cuerpo, en la parrillada en su casa, ese bañador escarlata le quedaba tan divino. Señor, tan solo imaginármela completamente desnuda me estremecía, no era aun el momento, y cuando llegara, debía ser especial, extremadamente romántico, y por supuesto, inolvidable.

Conduje lentamente, sabia que Annie estaría en casa con Karen, aunque me extrañaba que no me hubiese enviado un texto, decidí llamarla cuando me detuve en un semáforo, pero no repicaba, era como si estuviese fuera de cobertura, preferí dejar de llamarla, quizás simplemente se le descargo el celular o algo parecido. Llegue a San Remo, saludando tranquilamente a mis desconocidos vecinos, solo por cortesía, una señora a la cual nunca había visto se me acerca alegremente.

-..muy buenas tardes jovencito.

-muy buenas tardes señora…. Aaaaamm.

-soy Kim Chandler, departamento 502.

-es un placer señora Chandler.

-¿eres tu el nuevo vecino cierto?

-si, aunque, si nuevo se refiere a tres meses viviendo aquí, si.

-oh! Es una maravilla, dígame usted, ¿Conoce a su vecina de junto? Candice Andley.

-por supuesto que si! –Exclame con alegría –es la mejor vecina de la existencia, es dulce, amable, cariñosa, carismática, es todo lo bueno en una sola persona –sin agregar es el amor de mi vida y la mujer que mas he amado. La mujer me toma la mano y parece que buscara algo en esta y luego me observa, como buscando algo dentro de mi, y me sonríe.

-te cruzaste en su camino para hacerla feliz, fueron destinados, cuídala y amala mucho, Terrence Grandchester. Porque tu, te la mereces.

La mujer se alejo de mi, yo quede algo confundido, ella me conoce y conoce a Candy, dijo que estábamos destinados. ¿Esa mujer es médium? N idea, solo se que me dio escalofríos y a la vez disfrute todo lo que me decía, camine hacia los ascensores, gracias al cielo seguían en funcionamiento normal y esperaba que continuaran así. Cuando llegue al quinto piso lo primero que se me vino a la mente es "Candice" quería volver a besarla antes de tirarme a descansar después de un largo dia, voy, y toco aceleradamente su puerta, pero ella no es la que la abre.

-..Ah, hola, eres tu.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-bueno, es la casa de mi hermana, y ando dándole una visita mientras traigo a Karen del instituto.

-¿Trajiste a mi hermana con el permiso de quien?

-pues con el permiso de Annie, su hermana, ocurrió algo y tuve que ir yo por ella.

-¿Ocurrió algo? –no, otra vez no.

-no es nada grave, solo que ella y mi hermano se quedaron atrapados en el ascensor, fue todo.

-¿De verdad? –el asintió, y yo pude quedarme tranquilo, aunque me quede preocupado, Annie odiaba a Archie y no resistiría ni una hora con ese tipo. Entonces, mi deidad mas preciada aparece delante de mi.

-..Terry, eres tu mi amor.

-Candy! –ella viene corriendo hacia mi y me abraza con fuerza, yo no pude evitar apretarla a m cuerpo, vaya, de verdad extrañaba a esta mujer.

-¿Cómo estas preciosa?

-ahora, preocupada por Archie y Annie, mi papa me llamo y tienen dos horas atrapados en el ascensor del Chrysler.

-odio esos ascensores, son tan viejos como el mismísimo Matusalén, y no sabes cuando te dejaran estancados..

-Anthony, esta pendiente del estofado mientras hablo con Terry.

-okay... Simplemente di que quieres estar a solas con el, pero entiendo las indirectas! –me parece excelente que el chico tatuajes bizarros nos deje a su querida hermana y a mi solos.

-¿Qué tal tu día?

-extenuante, estoy empezando a odiar a las bailarinas.

-¿Por qué?

-son tan estresantes, mimadas, altaneras que provoca darles una patada en la cara –vi como el rostro de Candy se arrugaba ¿Había dicho algo malo?

-vaya que son terribles.

-y competitivas… al menos la mayoría, pero hay algunas que paso.

-Okay, eso es casi convincente para mi.

-pero descuida, jamás miraría a una chica de esas, porque aquí tengo a mi chica favorita, a mi vida.

-¿Te puedo pedir algo?

-lo que tu quieras Candy –dije estrechándola mas hacia mi, y rozando con mi nariz sus mejillas, sintiendo como se estremecía al contacto.

-No me digas mi vida, dime mi cielo, porque mi vida se acaba... Pero el cielo es infinito.

Y era la mejor manera de llamarla, mi cielo, ni yo mismo pude haberlo dicho mejor, y por cierto, recordé a que venia a verla. Pose mis labios sobre los de ella, moviéndolos al ritmo de la música que estaba en mi cabeza, ella olía a rosas, a fresas y a lluvia, toda una gama de aromas que ella desprendía.

-..veo que me extrañabas –dijo sonriéndome.

-y tu a mi. Aunque bueno, era de esperarse, soy tan irresistible e inolvidable.

-bribón –dijo volviéndome a besar en los labios –bueno, ahora entra, estoy llamando a mi papa para que nos de noticias de los muchachos.

-algo me dice que se deben estar llevando como perros y gatos allí dentro.

-deberías confiar un poco mas en tu hermana.

-pues por su comportamiento a veces da mucho que desear.

-¿Quién no se comporta de forma arisca y algo gruñona a los 21 años?

Mi mente hizo un retroceso, cuatro años atrás, Candy prácticamente hizo una descripción mía de cómo era hace cuatro años, cuando tenia 21 años, era todo eso y mas, sobre todo egoísta.

-..todos en algún momento fuimos así, pero bueno, lo importante es que salgan de allí completos.

-entra, sigamos llamando.

Entre al departamento con Candy, y para mi sorpresa Anthony estaba jugando video juegos con Karen, mi hermana estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera noto que yo estaba allí.

-..Hola preciosa!

-hola Terry –ups, me equivoque, si sabia que estaba allí –estoy jugando House of Death con Anthony.

-es el video juego favorito de Candy –respondió Anthony igualmente concentrado.

-¿hace cuanto llegaron?

-exactamente hace diez minutos, tomamos el camino mas rápido, no nos cruzamos con ningún semáforo –respondió Karen sin quitar su vista de la pantalla, vaya, hace diez minutos y sin semáforos, este chico definitivamente conoce la ciudad y es un buen conductor.

-Terry, ven aquí –me llamo Candy, y yo decidí dejar a este par de jugadores seguir con su actividad, y fui detrás de mi querida pecosa. Quien se veía muy sexy en su faceta de chef, acababa de revisar su celular y me miro.

-al parecer tardaran un poco en sacarlos de allí.

-tenemos que ir a auxiliarlos.

-papa esta allí con el personal de mantenimiento… Annie estará bien, lo prometo.

-esta bien, confió en ti –aunque igual, estaba preocupado.

-Terry ¿Estas bien?

-¿Qué? Si, solo estoy… un poco cansado.

-deberías ir a descansar entonces.

-no.., no, quiero estar al pendiente de Annie y bueno, Karen esta aquí con tu hermano, prefiero quedarme y ayudarte.

-esta bien, no te desesperes o te saldrá una arruga en el entrecejo –exclamo dándome un beso, de esos que son imposibles de rechazar.

-será mejor que se consigan una habitación –mierda, olvide que no estamos solos, y que estaban Karen y Anthony en la sala. Candy y yo nos miramos coquetamente, yo tome su mano y la incite a seguirme al palco, en ese lugar en donde tenia flores de todo tipo, allí aproveche y la abrace y la bese hasta que sentí que mis labios se desgastaran.

-..Terry, Terry, nuestros hermanos menores nos hacen compañía.

-pues en este momento siento que no me importa.

-pues a mi si, contrólate –susurro tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. No pude resistirme a acariciar su mejilla, Dios, esta mujer me tiene loco, era tan pura en casa aspecto que creo que debería hacerle un altar.

-¿Pasa algo Candy?

-pues si… en realidad pasa mucho.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-si, solo que…, Ugh, he pensado mucho en algunas cosas que conciernen a nosotros dos.

-No te entiendo nada.

-Terry, yo se todo de ti. Se tu pasado, tu familia, lo de tus padres, que vives solo para Annie y Karen, y lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero yo no te he hablado de mi.

-no es necesario.. –me acerque para abrazarla con mucha mas fuerza –se lo suficiente de ti.

-no, no lo sabes, apenas si sabes que soy adoptada.

-¿Y que? Eso fue parte de tu pasado.

-pero es un pasado que nunca olvidare… nunca olvidare como perdí a mi familia de forma tan prematura, nunca olvidare que literalmente estoy sola en el mundo.

-no lo estas –tome su rostro entre mis manos y me hundí en sus bellos ojos verdes –tienes una madre y un padre que te han tomado como su hija a pesar de todo, dos hermanos, tienes a Patty y a Stear, a mis hermanas, me tienes a mi.

-aun así, quiero que sepas todo de mi, antes de que por alguna razón te arrepientas de estar conmigo.

-¿De que hablas?

-Terry.., quisiera empezar por mi cicatriz –el hecho de que ella de repente quisiera hablar de su pasado y de esa cicatriz me abrió la curiosidad, he querido saber que hay oculta debajo de ella.

-¿Cómo fue?

-es el resultado, y el recuerdo efímero de un sueño que fue truncado, a los 17 años tuve un accidente, me asaltaron y los desgraciados me golpearon la pierna muchas veces, sentía como los tubos de metal con que me golpearon quebraban años de esfuerzos y dedicación… porque eso es lo que las bailarinas dejamos plasmados en los salones de baile, sueños.

-Candy… -entonces entendí todo, no era pura casualidad, no era casualidad que su nombre aun penetrase en los rincones de una compañía de baile. Nada de eso era coincidencia -¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Porque tenía miedo…

-Conmigo sabes que no puedes tener miedo, puedes confiar en mí… -ella rompió el llanto entre mis brazos, todo tenia tanto sentido.

No era casualidad que aun fuese admirada, y no era casualidad el hecho de que les veces que hemos estado juntos bailara como si el piso o la gravedad no existiesen, cuando se estremeció cuando le dije en donde estaba trabajando.

Ella era la famosa Candice de la que todos hablaban, y hoy lo confirme.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**HOLA A TODAS! He regresado con un capitulo mas de esta historia, este capitulo va dedicado a un par de chicas y escruitoras del grupo Mazy Vampire *.*Fanfiction*.* en Facebook, Karla C. Lopez y Caroline White, felicidades chicas, se les aprecia mucho. Feliz lectura a todas. Nos estamos leyendooo.**

**Provehito In Altum.**


	17. Chapter 17

**DESDE MI CIELO**

**Capitulo 17**

* * *

Ya tenian casi seis horas atrapados en el ascensor, Annie estaba cansada y soñolienta, tenia sed, hambre, y sentimientos encontrados, en seis horas habia hablado con Archie, y esa rabia que le tenia a el desde el dia en que se subio y ensucio la capotera de su auto deportivo, se disipo.

-..¿Estas bien Grandchester? -pregunto Archie recostado sobre su saco.

-no... Tengo frio -exclamo la chica mientras se abrazaba asi misma. El joven se incorporo y se acerco a ella, colocandose a un lado suyo, le coloco el abrigo para calmar el frio.

-gracias Archie. Me he dado cuenta de que eres amable.

-¿No era amable?

-claro que no -dijo temblando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

-pues... Tú tampoco eres el ser humano mas amable de la historia, soy un idiota, un coprofago, un mamarracho y soy el ganador del premio a la mayor mierda de la historia, del mundo y la galaxia.

-¿Cuando te llame mamarracho? -pregunto la pelinegra mirandolo.

-nunca, pero apuesto a que lo pensaste -respondio el joven sonriente.

Un gruñido resono en medio del ascensor, Annie se mordio el labio, ya que ese ruido era su estomago, pero no era solo el de ella.

-Ups! -exclamo el joven sonrojandose -soy yo el que tiene hambre.

-descuida... No eres el unico -bromeo la chica junto a el, Archie se acerco mas a ella, quedando uno frente al otro, Annie se sintio intimidada, en especial cuando el acerco su brazo mas a ella, metiendo su mano en el interior del saco.

-¿Snickers?

-oh, si, claro -sonrio la chica.

-como dice el comercial "No eres tu cuando tienes hambre"

-"Comete un Snickers" -respondio Annie sonriente, el castaño se recosto contra la pared y abrio el chocolate, la chica se recosto de la misma pared prestando atencion a la golosina que el muchacho estaba abriendo para comer mientras estuviesen alli.

-vaya, crei que ni television veias.

-no soy tan... ¿Aburrida? ¿Amargada? ¿Perra madura?

-esta bien... Esta bien, me retracto, no eres una perra madura sobre ruedas.

-me alegra que lo haya aceptado señor Andley -respondio la chica apretandose mas al saco del joven, quien le paso la mitad de la barra de chocolate, empezandola a comer al instante.

-¿Te gusta el chocolate?

-me desvivo por el chocolate -agrego Annie relamiendose los labios -en todo tipo, blanco, negro, es lo mas rico que hay en la vida.

-despues del sexo claro!

-aaaahhhh no lo creo -respondio la chica -comer chocolate equivale a lo mismo que una sesion de sexo comun.

-okay, entiendo muy bien señorita Grandchester. Un apellido extremadamente britanico.

-¿Te acabas de dar cuenta ahora?

-oh por favor, estoy bromeando Annie -la chica lo miro sorprendida -¿Pasa algo?

-me has llamado Annie... Normalmente me llamas Amy, Annabeth, Annette, Ally o cualquier otro nombre.

-bueno es que me gusta..

-¿Por que?

-al principio lo hacia para joderte la paciencia, pero luego fue por diversion.

-oh si... Gracioso.

-crei que los ingleses tenian buen humor ¿Donde esta el tuyo? ¿Encerrado en un baul con la niña de diecisiete años acaso?

-no empieces de nuevo Archie.

-pero debo hacerlo, por el hecho de que odio a la gente amargada, y te odio por el hecho de que seas asi a veces.

-y yo te odio por el hecho de que para ti todo es un juego.

-pues creo que estamos actuando como un par de niñitos malcriados.

-¿Niñitos malcriados? ¿Quieres saber que es malcriadez? -el termino de comer su chocolate y se avento encima de Annie para hacerle cosquillas, a Archie le gustaba verla reir, su risa era diferente a todas las que habia escuchado antes, ya que esta era real, la chica reservaba sus risas, y el queria escucharlas.

-sueltame... Ajajaja sueltame idiota! Ajajajaja, no me hagas cosquillas! -empezo a tirarle del cabello y a dar patadas por doquier. Y a su vez, la guerra.

-muchachita insoportable!

-animal del monte!

-sabelotodo!

-bestia apocaliptica!

-sucio perro!

-adicta chocolatina!

-pendejo!

Era una verdadera guerra la que se habia desatado en el ascensor, afuera, intentaban sacarlos, y adentro, Annie y Archie estaban en una verdadera lucha. La chica tenia fuerza, se impulso para quedar sobre Archie, y este, para no dejarse humillar por una chica se reimpulso y volvio a tomar posicion sobre ella, sujetando las manos de la chica con fuerza, apoyado sobre el pecho de la pelinegra, y mirandole frente a frente, a esos grandes y preciosos ojos azules, tan oscuros y tan profundos como el mar.

Ella no se quedaba atras, despues de un rudo juego de insultos y patadas, el hecho de que el la mirara con sus ojos marrones, iguales al chocolate, su piel aceitunada y la sombra de barba naciente en su rostro, no se habia dado cuenta lo guapo y adorable que Archie era, al sonreir, se le formaban hoyuelos igual que su hermano, pero eran mas tiernos en el.

-..Archie, lo mejor es que pa-paremos -agrego la chica nerviosa.

-si..., estoy pensando lo mismo -se estaban metiendo en un juego muy peligroso -siento algo muy raro en mi estomago.

-tambien yo... Y me duele el pecho.

-tambien a mi.

-¿Quieres seguir con esto?

-no... Lo mejor es que... Nos hagamos un favor y.., y... -Archie acaricia la mejilla de la chica, quien sentia que colisionaria en cualquier momento, el trataba de controlarse, pero era inutil, lo que se acababa de iniciar, ya nada lo iba a apaciguar, fue acercando su rostro lentamente al de Annie, y su aroma frutal penetra cada vez mas en sus fosas nasales, y aquel brillo labial en su boca se le hacia apetecible repentinamente, casi, apunto de cumplir su cometido, el ascensor arranca, sacandolos de su ensoñacion y separandose para no verse las caras.

Entonces, las puertas del ascensor se abren, mostrando que el encierro se acabo, pero algo mas empezaba.

****Terry's POV****

La tenia sollozando entre mis brazos ¿Cómo no pude haberme dado cuenta antes? Lo único que tenía era la duda, debí preguntarle antes para evitar una descarga emocional, de esas a las que yo preferiría evitar ser testigo, pero, ¿Cómo hago? Siento que el corazón se me esta agrietando por el hecho de que este llorando. Y contrario a lo que ella dijo, de que voy a dudar de seguir estando con ella, eso nunca sucederá, porque estoy unido a ella, me compenetro con ella, respiro su aire, somos un complemento, así que, ni muerto me alejare de ti Candice.

-..Shhh, no llores pecosa, no tienes motivos.

-si los tengo Terry, y he callado por mucho tiempo, solo para no hacer sufrir a mis padres y a mis hermanos.

-¿Quieres contarme como fue? –pregunte, vi sus ojos cristalizarse, y morderse el labio inferior, se que esto era duro, pero debía desahogarse.

-¿Podemos reunirnos esta noche en la azotea? –me pregunto, nuestro lugar favorito, personalmente no tenia problema alguno.

-por supuesto que si pecosa.

-gracias… Quiero tener el tiempo suficiente para hablar contigo acerca de…. Mi vida.

Su vida, algo que tenia oculto dentro de si desde hacia mucho tiempo, algo que quizás tenia guardado detrás de su sonrisa y todos sus encantos, algo que yo quería redescubrir y en la que quería plasmar un nuevo destino. Se alejo de mí y seco sus lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa.

-..Ven, llamemos a mi padre para que nos de noticias de Annie y Archie.

-descuida… Estarán bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Se llevan como perros y gatos.

-lo se…, pero, les daré el beneficio de la duda a esos dos.

-bueno... si tu lo haces yo también lo hare –sonrió tristemente, tome su rostro entre mis manos y me acerque a ella para besarla en sus labios, quería borrar todo rastro de tristeza de su corazón, quería curar su alma con todas las armas que tuviese a mi disposición. Alguien como ella no debería llorar nunca.

-..Siiiii! –El inconfundible gritito de Karen, amaba cuando esa niña sonreía y gritaba de emoción –te he ganado Anthony, soy la mejor matando zombies virtuales.

-pues en un apocalipsis zombie tendrás que demostrármelo.

-es imposible que suceda un apocalipsis zombie Anthony –aquí vamos, la logica respetable de Karen por delante –primero, el genetista Curien es solo ficción, por lo que el nunca alteraría el genoma de las personas para convertirse en zombies.

-pero existe el genoma, hasta algunos años se tenia la teoría del genoma, y es real. Pero, te doy la razón, es solo ficción, pero, siempre existirá un Thomas Rogan para salvar el día.

-eres un muchachito conocedor de juegos de video –exclame con ironía.

-oh no, la experta, como dije anteriormente, es mi hermana Candy, es la primera que hace fila a la hora de comprar video juegos nuevos. La hubieras visto en noviembre del año pasado cuando salió Call of Duty: Ghots, hizo fila la noche anterior con Archie.

-¿No me digas? –voltee la mirada hacia Candy, quien se había sonrojado, vaya, no creí que la obsesión de mi pecosa hacia los video juegos fuese así de intensa, pero igual me agrada.

-Candy ¿Estas bien? Tus ojos estan...

-estoy bien Anthony, solo que me ha caido algo mientras preparaba la comida -mintio, no es por nada, pero creo que Candy es una mala mentirosa, la vieja mentira de la basura en el ojo -por cierto, ya es hora de que se sienten a la mesa, la comida esta lista.

-sientate a mi lado Karen! -llamo el muchachito a mi hermana, ¿Porque de repente senti como una descarga de adrenalina cuando esa pequeña bestia apocaliptica se acerco a mi hermana?

-siiiii! -y ni hablar cuando ella con emocion acepto, ¿Que diablos esta pasandome? No deberia molestarme, Karen evoluciona de manera satisfactoria, pero no me cae que este juntandose mucho con Anthony a pesar de que Candy y toda su familia jure y perjure que el es bueno y no tiene malas intensiones. Ya ni se que es lo que estoy diciendo, quizas es simplemente miedo de que ella deje de verme como su figura mas cercana.

-..Terry, ayudame por favor -no podia negarme a atender los pedidos de mi pecosa, ella se veia tan hermosa a pesar de que su rostro aun expresaba tristeza ¿Que mas tenia que contarme? -¿Sucede algo Terry?

-la verdad... Nada, no sucede nada -exclame, aunque la verdad si pasaba algo, y lo iba a saber esta noche.

Ayude a Candy a servir el almuerzo, estofado de carne con ravioles y pure de papas, a pesar de ser un almuerzo comun, con ella todo era comida de dioses, mientras Anthony hablaba hasta por los codos con mi hermana, quien solo escuchaba sin hacer contacto visual o hablar, Candy y yo comiamos en silencio, mirandonos, a veces nos reiamos de las disparadatas de Anthony, pero, solo estabamos al pendiente de nosotros dos.

El telefono sono, y Candy fue a atender la llamada. Entonces grito emocionada.

-..Ya los han sacado del ascensor! -grito emocionada.

-¿En serio? -grite, vaya! Se haria justicia alguna que hubiesen salido de alli -¿Donde estan? ¿Estan bien?

-estan bien, tranquilo, papá esta con ellos y en este momento los estan examinando para ver que no tengan nada.

-gracias a Dios! -susurre, me pase una de mis manos por el rostro, estaba muy preocupado.

-me preocupa la integridad de tu hermana Terry -dijo Anthony acabando de comer.

-¿Que? ¿De que hablas Anthony?

-la vieja leyenda urbana de Archibald Andley y las 30 asistentes. La ultima acabo en teleguia.

-oh por favor Anthony, no hagas que Terry quiera tomar sus maletas y regresar a Inglaterra con las chicas -bromeo Candy, aunque en este momento sonaba escalofriante hacer eso, si extrañaba Londres, pero mas extrañaria estar sin Candy.

-yo solo digo lo que dicen las malas lenguas hermanita.

-¿Que significa eso de malas lenguas"?-pregunto mi hermana curiosa, así que me tome la molestia de explicarle.

-es un decir, pero hace alusion a los chismes, rumores y sobre todo, a las personas que los dicen e inventan demas.

-oh, es algo... Cruel.

-demasiado cruel, pero, querida Karen, en este mundo, la mayoria de las personas se vanagloria de inventar chismes de las personas. Aunque en el caso de Anthony, lo de las 30 asistentes anteriores y la que ahora esta en teleguia son ciertos. Las trataba tan mal.

-oh si… hubo una que cometió la horrorosa idea de llevarle cappuccino e vez de late y…

-¿Y? –pregunte.

-no querrás saber el escándalo que Archie armo. Mi Dios, nunca Archie se había molestado así desde que tenemos memoria.

-vaya… Entonces Archie tiene un carácter mucho más fuerte que el de Annie –dijo Karen en silencio, primera vez que decía una palabra mientras estábamos en la mesa. Y le daba un voto a lo que había dicho.

-bueno, con tal de que no se hayan matado en las horas que estuvieron encerrados, todo esta bien –sonrió Candy de forma divertida.

Si, por ahora todo estaba bien, y estaba en orden, terminamos de comer y ordenamos todo, como debía ser, y luego, me toco regresar a mi departamento con mi hermana, habíamos pasado una buena tarde a pesar de todo. Karen igual que todos los días llegaba cansada, el hecho de interactuar con gente nueva y con actitudes diferentes era extenuante, tanto como intentar encajar siendo ella misma en un mundo en donde nadie comprende a un Aspie.

-..¿Pasa algo enana?

-pues... Le conte a Marley que soy Aspie.

-¿Que? -explote sorprendido -¿Y que te dijo?

-pues, no parecio sorprenderle, como no, es la hija de la señorita Rain. Descubri al mismo tiempo que mi amigo Jared es dislexico, y que puedo contar con ellos.

-asi es pequeñita, ahora no puedes tener miedo -acaricie su barbilla mientras sonria.

-aun asi, quisiera actuar como todos en algun momento, pero, despues de lo que me dijo Marley hoy, no cabe duda de que ser Aspie, no es ningun impedimento para ser feliz.

-¿Y que te dijo Marley?

-Somos todos diferentes, complementarios y valiosos. No te infravalores comparándote con otros. Dios te hizo tal como eres porque quería alguien como tu en el mundo.

-bueno... Esa chica te ha dicho las palabras correctas, asi que.. Cuando sientas que el hecho de ser como eres te hace querer ser como otros, piensa que tienes un proposito especial ¿Lo prometes?

-lo prometo Terry –me sentí bien por el hecho de que ella fuese comprendida y que no fuese rechazada, al fin Karen estaba encontrando un equilibrio especial.

-¿Quieres hacer algo mientras Annie llega? –ella asintió alegremente -¿Quieres ver una película?

-por supuesto.

-bien... elige las del repertorio.

-Los juegos del Hambre! –grito emocionada, dio un brinco y fue a la cocina –preparare las palomitas y te helado, tu ve preparando la película.

-como ordene madame! –dije sonriendo, algo que tenia muchísimo tiempo sin hacer, era sentarme con mis hermanas a ver televisión o algo productivo, aun tenia una promesa pendiente, visitar el museo de Historia Natural. Cosa que podemos hacer ahora que esta cercano el cumpleaños de Annie, el quince de diciembre, el primer cumpleaños de uno de nosotros lejos de Inglaterra. Debía hacerle algo especial a Annie ese día.

-..Terry! la película!

-ya voy Karen –definitivamente, una de las desventajas de ser el único hijo varón entre dos hermanas, ellas, pueden llegar a ser muy mandonas. Me levante y fui a mi cuarto a buscar el repertorio de películas que teníamos para esos días de aburrimiento total, y mientras buscaba la película que Karen había pedido ver, me tope con la grabadora de nuestra madre, tenia marcado su nombre aunque ya borroso "_Leila Grandchester_" Karen no se había despegado de la grabadora desde que ellos se fueron, algo muy común en las personas con Asperger, son muy pegadas con objetos, pero esto no era un objeto cualquiera, era de nuestra madre, y supongo que Karen se pego a esto por el hecho de que le recordaba a ella.

Me asome por la puerta para ver que estaba haciendo Karen, estaba enfrascada en su labor en la cocina, así que me encerré en la habitación, y encendí la grabadora, al hacerlo, sonreí, mama y yo estábamos tocando el piano, ella me enseño, a pesar de que su especialidad era el violonchelo, sonreí al ver como me enseñaba con tanta paciencia y amor.

_-..Ahora Terry, no olvides que la música no solo sale de la mente, sino del corazón, toca esto_ –mi madre empezó a tocar una melodía melancólica, pero con un toque de armonía y amor en esta, y vi cuando yo le empezaba a seguir el paso, cuando logre interpretar esa pequeña melodía, me aplaudió –_muy bien hecho hijo. Ahora, nunca olvides que sino tienes amor en tu corazón, la música nunca va a fluir como un rio de agua viva. El amor, es vida para todo lo que hacemos en este mundo._

Amor en mi corazón, es eso lo que me falto ese día para despedirme de ti y de papa. Y es algo que cargare por el resto de mi vida en mi mente.

_-..¿Quieres tocar algo a dúo?_

_-por supuesto que si madre._

_-bien _–a un lado de nosotros ella tenía su violonchelo, recuerdo perfectamente eso, llamo a mi papa, a Annie y a Karen, tenía apenas cuatro años, papa la cargo en sus hombros y a Annie la sentó en sus piernas como la princesa de papa que ella era. Recuerdo porque tocamos aquella canción.

-_Terry, esta es la canción que deberías dedicarle a una chica para expresarle cuanto la amas._ –esa canción marcaria mi vida para siempre, hasta hoy, es mi melodía favorita a pesar de no ser de un gran compositor de la época de Mozart o Chopin, aun asi, influyo positivamente en mi.

Ambos empezamos a tocar, recuerdo incluso todo lo que me había imaginado en ese momento, Annie había empezado a cantar, era tan burlista a los diez años como lo es ahora a los veintiuno, pero si, en esa época se podía decir que era feliz, no había cometido ninguna estupidez. Soy feliz en este momento, pero, necesito consagrarlo completamente.

-..¿Terry? –Annie había llegado, gracias al cielo. Apague la grabadora y la regrese a su lugar, la película que buscaba estaba a un lado de esta, la tome y Salí de mi habitación para ver a mi hermana.

-por Dios, Anne Marie ¿Estas bien? –la estreche en mis brazos, esperaba que no tuviese algún trauma, golpe o algo por el estilo.

-si, lo estoy, solo fue un susto de seis horas, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes –sonrió mientras le tenia entre mis brazos –Terry ¿Podrías soltarme?

-lo siento, lo siento, es que me preocupaste.

-ya te dije que estoy bien, mas bien me preocupaba Karen, Archie logro enviarla a buscar antes de que yo entrara en pánico, pero ¿Con Quien?

-¿A que no adivinas? –alce las cejas con expresión nada agradable. Annie estallo en risas, no le veo la gracia.

-¿Con Anthony? Vaya, hermanito, te lo quieren meter hasta en la sopa, algo me dice que en unos años el te puede decir cuñado.

-cállate Annie, no es gracioso.

-acéptalo Grandchester, te mueres de celos de que aparezca un loco y se lleve a tus hermanitas.

-Aja.., seee, mas bien cuéntame ¿Hiciste algo interesante en el ascensor con Archibald?

-ney…, ney, no, never, nada de lo que pase por tu loca mente, ¿Sabes que? Me ire a cambiar, me siento asquerosa, además, esas palomitas de Karen huelen delicioso.

-tarde de películas.

-¿Qué película?

-los Juegos del Hambre.

-genial, necesito ver algo de matanza el día de hoy. Todo menos la muerte de Rué -si que queria matanza.

Annie fue a su cuarto a quitarse la ropa y a cambiarse, de verdad, su estado era deplorable, pero, me extraño fue que no llego maldiciendo a Archibald Andley como lo habia hecho tiempo atras, quizas en las seis horas de encierro entre ellos, arreglaron sus diferencias, por amor a Dios que asi sea. Despues de verse arreglada y como nueva, se recosto con Karen y conmigo a ver peliculas durante el resto de la tarde, mi vista estaba al pendiente del reloj, porque tenia pendiente subir a la azotea con Candy.

Despues de tres peliculas de batallas, de tributos, de humor negro y romance absurdo, nos dimos cuenta de que se habia hecho tarde, y nos mantuvimos llenos con palomitas de maiz y sandwiches de queso, una tarde relajada, hasta que se hizo la hora de mi cita.

-..Chicas, acuestense temprano, voy a salir.

-¿Salir? ¿A donde? -pregunto Annie sorprendida.

-hey, no te angusties, tengo una cita.

-ah! Okay... Bien, disfruta tu cita y no olvides usar condon.

-Anne Marie Grandchester! -regañe frustrado ¿Desde cuando Annie es tan cruel conmigo en cuanto a ese tema? Ni siquiera lo hemos hablado, simplemente indignante ¿Acaso no es suficiente con fantasear con Candy? Aparentemente no.

-solo largate hermanito, muy buena noche -rode los ojos, sali y cerre la puerta, perfecto, esta vez, habia ascensores, me dirigi a esperar el que iba hacia arriba, la espera no fue muy larga que digamos, subi, y espere a que llegasemos al decimoquinto piso. Sali alegremente y fui a buscar a Candy, habia una brisa muy fresca, y las luces nocturnas brillaban intensamente, en seguida, recorde nuestra cancion "Brigth Ligths" la que nos identificaba, camine buscandola por doquier.

-..Candy! -llame alegre -Candy ¿Donde estas? -llame, pero no me respondian, me estaba preocupando, ¿Y si habia olvidado nuestra cita? No creo que ella sea tan cruel para olvidarlo. Y cuando mis esperanzas estaban a punto de caer, mis ojos se oscurecen, y un aroma a rosas invade mis fosas nasales.

-hola guapo -susurran, no pude evitar sonreir, me impulse un poco hacia atras, y con ayuda de mis brazos, subi a la pecosa atolondrada a mi espalda -Oh Terry! Terry! Ajajajaja.

-creiste que me asustarias ¿No pecosa?

-nooo! La verdad ese no era mi objetivo... Bueno si, asustarte.

-bueno, esta el susto y esta la sorpresa -dije mientras empezaba a dar vueltas, solo para marearla.

-y las dos tuviste ajajajaja -sonrio con toda su alma, la baje, y me coloque delante de ella para atrapar sus labios con ferocidad, ella sabia a gloria, a fortaleza, y cada poro de mi piel suspiraba el nombre de Candy.

-te extrañe mucho.

-solo fueron unas horas.

-pues para mi son una eternidad –dije sonriéndole -¿Y bien? ¿En donde quedamos?

-bien… íbamos a hablar de mi vida. Ven, aquí traje algo para que charlemos.

Me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos al borde del edificio, ese del que solo una baranda de hierro nos protegía de una muerte segura, allí, un par de bloques de concreto y un termo decorado con cerezas nos aguardaba.

-siéntate Terry –invito Candy, le hice caso, me senté, y luego ella tomo su lugar, tomo el termo y lo abrió, ese olor me gustaba mucho, era chocolate. Aquel líquido oscuro y humeante era servido en una taza de plástico, Candy me lo pasó, espere a que ella se sirviera el suyo para empezar a beberlo, lo que Candy me contaría, era algo que yo estaba esperando desde que supe su origen, y ahora lo iba a saber

-¿Y bien? ¿Por donde quieres empezar? –pregunte, tanto silencio me incomodaba un poco, personalmente quisiera saber acerca de su familia…, la biológica.

-Candy…, cuéntamelo todo, quiero saber todo de ti, porque aún no puedo entender como alguien tan hermosos como tu haya sufrido tanto. ¿Qué clase de monstruo quería verte lisiada?

-eso no importa…, solo logro que dejara de bailar, pero no me quito las ganas de vivir, de correr, de hacer lo que mas me gusta, y lo mas importante…, No me quito las ganas de seguir soñando.

-Entonces… ¿Fuiste bailarina hasta que edad?

-hasta los diecisiete… me iba a ir a Alemania, me habían ofrecido estar en la academia nacional de baile, estaba tan feliz y emocionada.., hasta ese día. Recuerdo que tenia una presentación "Las zapatillas Rojas" de Andersen ¿La conoces?

-por supuesto que si. Es tan… bizarro, tan lleno de pasión, en otras palabras, te quita el aliento.

-eso mismo pensé yo cuando ensayaba, la protagonista murió por el baile, dejo su alma en el escenario. Algo parecido me iba a suceder… recuerdo que.., salía del ensayo, y yo estaba esperando a Archie, nunca le tuve miedo a estar sola en el estacionamiento de la compañía, pero ese día… debía tenerlo.

-¿No tenias amigas que te acompañaran?

-por supuesto, pero, tuve la mala suerte de que se fueran tempano, tenia a Patty, quien definitivamente no bailaba para nada, y no pudo acompañarme ese día. Me quede esperando… y entonces, ocurrió.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendidos, Candy me contaba su historia, y yo era un espectador ansioso por saber todo.

-recuerdo que eran dos sujetos, ambos encapuchados, me pidieron mi bolsa, y yo se las entregue, pero, no querían nada mas eso, recuerdo que me empujaron contra el suelo y empezaron a golpearme y a darme patadas en las piernas, nunca había sentido tanto dolor en mi vida, escuche como uno sacaba un tubo de metal, y lo golpeo contra mis piernas, mentalmente conté los golpes…, veinticinco golpes, eran demasiados para que mis piernas soportaran, pero, la que mas sufrió, fue esta –se toco la pierna en donde posaba la enorme cicatriz hipertrofiada.

-y… ¿No gritaste? ¿No hiciste nada?

-por mas que gritaba nadie me escuchaba… en fin, me dejaron sola y tirada en medio del estacionamiento, y me estaba desangrando, a eso le tenia miedo, morir desangrada, morir lentamente. Archie fue el que me encontró, y me llevo al hospital rápidamente para que fuese atendida… fui de una a Quirófano, porque mis heridas eran delicadas…. recibí quince unidades de concentrado globular en menos de una semana, me puse mas delgada y amarillas, y apeste como no tienes idea. Mis diagnósticos… Fractura en tallo verde en pierna derecha, y en la pierna izquierda, fractura desplazada, conminuta, abierta, a los doctores les preocupaba que por lo grave que estaba mi pierna estuviese en juego mi vida, mi extremidad, su función y la estética.

-debiste sentirte inútil y desesperada.

-mas que eso…. Siete cirugías se requirieron para que mi pierna izquierda volviese a ser como antes, tutores externos para mantener mucha terapia. Año y medio sin poder caminar, mi papel se lo dieron a otra chica, yo solo pude ser una espectadora silenciosa, mis dieciocho años los pase en rehabilitación, intentando forzarme a mi misma no decaer, y volver a caminar, volver a correr, volver a bailar. Pero lastimosamente, podía hacer todo lo que yo quisiera…, menos bailar.

-Candy., lo siento mucho.

-descuida, todos lo sienten, tuve mucho tiempo triste, pero, Patty me ayudo a recuperarme, me dejo acompañarla a inscribirse en la universidad, y entonces descubrí una nueva pasión… Literatura Inglesa. Cojeando y todo me inscribi…. Pero aun asi, bailar sigue siendo mi sueño.

-vaya.. Candy, eres de piedra!

-claro que no…, si lo fuera, esos malnacidos no me hubiesen roto las piernas.

-oh si, te entiendo, pero…, lograste superar todo lo que te paso ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-con paz interior, tenia a mi familia y a mis amigos, fueron mis pilares para mantenerme fuerte ante la adversidad.

-eres una cajita de sorpresas Candice Andley.

-aun recuerdo cuando llegue a la ciudad y mi madre me inscribio en la High School of Performing Arts aquí en Nueva York. Imagínate, yo acababa de mudarme a la gran manzana, apenas conocía a mi nueva familia. ¿Como iba a desenvolverme en una escuela con niñas diferentes a mi?

-bueno... Eres Candice.

-¿Y que?

-eres para mi como una especie de heroína... Puedes superar todo obstáculo que se te venga encima.

-eres muy dulce Terry -sonrió tiernamente, aunque tenia unas preguntas mas que hacerle antes de llegar a las otras que aun pensaba en preguntar.

-oye Candy...

-¿si?

-¿En quienes te inspiraste para elegir ser bailarina?

-bueno... En la música, en muchos libros, en Anna Pavlova, Natalia Makarova, Moira Shearer, Margot Fonteyn y Dita Von Teese.

-¿Dita Von Tesse?! –vaya, eso era algo que no me esperaba para nada.

-si…, aunque no lo creas admiro a esa mujer, tiene un estilo tan espectacular, es tan libre a pesar de su…, trabajo en Play Boy.

-solo se que yo delire al verla en el video Up In The Air –exclame dándole un largo trago al chocolate caliente -¿Qué mas hay de interesante en ti? ¿Tienes un tatuaje? ¿Una perforación? ¿Asaltaste el Banco de América?

-no…, aunque, hubiese querido hacer muchas cosas mas…, superar mis propias expectativas como decía mi padre... mi padre biológico.

Y entonces toco el tema que yo tanto quería saber, su familia biológica ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Si esos ojos verdes provienen de ellos? ¿Por qué la dejaron sola?

-¿Quieres hablar de ellos? –no respondió, no hizo nada, salvo servir mas chocolate en su taza y en la mía –vamos Candy, eres una chica fuerte que ha superado sus obstáculos triunfante.

-no me siento triunfante en ese sentido.

-no te creo, a veces me pregunto ¿Cómo es que has sido tan fuerte ante la adversidad?

-Eleonore tampoco se lo explicaba hasta el día que me encontró, y me adopto, dos años después de haber acabado en un orfanato. Y por experiencia, se lo difícil que es que adopten a un adolescente –dijo tratando de no mostrar tristeza.

-cuéntamelo todo por favor –suplique, entonces, sus esmeraldas me miraron e iniciaron un retroceso al pasado. Empezaron a recordar, la cual, considero yo es una cicatriz mucho peor que las físicas.

-bueno... Debería empezar por el principio… hace trece años, aun lo recuerdo tan claro como el cielo. Al tiempo que Archie salía del infierno.., yo entraba al mío tenia apenas diez años cuando ocurrió eso…, vivía en un pueblo llamado Lakewood, a varios kilómetros de la ciudad de Chicago, allí, vivía con mi madre, una maestra de ballet y con mi padre, un bombero, los amaba a los dos como tu no tienes idea, según decía mi mama, había sacado los ojos de mi padre… Otto White.

-¿White? –pregunte.

-si.., ese era mi apellido, en ese tiempo era Candice White, mi madre se llamaba Marie White. Era tan feliz, éramos nosotros tres –sonrió sumida en sus recuerdos –yo aprendí a bailar con mi mama, por Dios, cuantas veces le suplique a mi mama que quería un hermanito, cuantas veces no nos quedamos en el jardín viendo las estrellas…, cuantas veces hicimos muñecos de nieve y cuantas navidades no disfrutamos juntos…. Todo eso se acabo aquel día…. Aquel 11 de Septiembre.

-¿11 de septiembre? –palidecí, ese día recuerdo que fue uno de los peores de mi vida, aun era aun niño, pero recuerdo claramente lo que paso, porque mis padres veía por televisión lo que estaba ocurriendo, Nueva York era el escenario mundial ese día, las cadenas televisivas tenían sus ojos en la gran manzana, sobre todo en las famosas Torres Gemelas, el símbolo de la economía de los Estados Unidos, volví mi mirada al frente, y visualmente me ubique en el sitio en donde estaban las estructuras hacia trece años –Candy...

-mi padre era un bombero muy honrado, que se ofrecía en toda situación, su lema era "dale la mano a tu amigo y a tu enemigo hasta en la situación mas difícil" el, ese día fue a Nueva York, a socorrer, rescatar y cuidar de la integridad y la vida de los heridos y todo el que estuviese en los edificios.. –se tapo la boca tratando de contenerse –recuerdo que fue a las nueve y media de la mañana que lo llamaron, necesitaban refuerzos de las ciudades cercanas porque un par de aviones se estrellaron en las torres, con diecisiete minutos de diferencia, uno en cada torre, cuando lo llamaron, el vuelo 175 de United Airlines se había estrellado en la Torre Sur. Papa quería socorrer a esas personas…

-por amor a Dios Candy –lo escuchaba, y me constaba creerlo, ella era la hija de un héroe del 11 de septiembre, yo personalmente los considero así, héroes.

-el antes de irse, me dijo… Candy, eres la chica mas fuerte que conozco, siempre se así, siempre baila con el corazón.. Me dio un beso en la frente.., yo tenia solo diez años, y esa fue la ultima vez que lo vi…, esa fue la ultima vez que Otto White me abrazo y me dijo que me amaba.

De sus hermosas esmeraldas, lagrimas rebeldes empezaron a brotar.

-exactamente, a las 5:21pm del 11 de Septiembre, las Torres Gemelas dejaron de existir… al igual que mi padre…, el formo parte de los 2753 certificados de defunción que la ciudad de Nueva York entrego, yo…, sufrí tanto cuando los oficiales y los jefes de bomberos vinieron a nuestra casa y…, dieron la noticia de que papa se había ido. Quería morirme ese mismo día. Pero, la que mas sufrió la perdida de mi padre, fue mi madre, ella estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de el. Su vida nunca iba a ser la misma sin el.

Era muy doloroso escucharla hablar, y entender que ella forma parte de esa larga lista de huérfanos que dejo el 11 de Septiembre, y que a muy temprana edad, Candy conoció el infierno.

-¿Y tu madre? –pregunte ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

-el destino quiso quitármelos a los dos en conjunto… mi madre estuvo muy deprimida desde ese día, no comía, no dormía, solo podía llorar, había descuidado incluso de su salud… la depresión es una terrible enfermedad Terry, y si lo unes con una enfermedad tan terrible como lo es el cáncer, las consecuencias son terribles…. Un glioblastoma le quito la vida a mi madre en menos de tres meses. Para la navidad del 2001, yo ya no tenía padres…

Coloque mi cabeza entre mis piernas y trate de no llorar ni gritar, porque para mi, era indignante que una niña de diez años hubiese quedado huérfana ¿Qué clase de mundo es este? Y todo empezó por ese maldito día… las cosas no debieron acabar así. Al levantar la cabeza, mi pecosa estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas que fluían como un torrente de sus ojos, me acerque.. y la abrace.

-Por Dios Candy… cuanto lamento todo lo que viviste… todo lo que sufriste.

-yo…, hubiese querido... Hubiese querido un momento con ellos…. Hubiese querido decirles cuanto los amaba... –entonces, parecía que hubiese retrocedido el tiempo, Candy decía las mismas palabras que yo dije el día en que mis padres murieron. Pero, a diferencia de mi, ella logro hacerlo, y logro disfrutarlos hasta donde llego.

-Sssshhh, no llores Candy –bese sus ojos, y trate de que mis besos apaciguaran ese dolor tan grande que ella sentía, la tragedia la persiguió desde que era una niña, pero, ya era el tiempo de que ella fuese recompensada –se que no puedo curar tus heridas, ni devolverte lo que perdiste.., pero puedo hacer algo por ti, para quitarte tu dolor.

-¿Qué puedes hacer por mi Terry? –exclamo abrazándome aun, yo sabia lo que debía hacer.

-escribir un nuevo capitulo en tu vida…. Uno que ni la misma muerte podrá alterar. Porque lo escribiré con amor solo para ti.

Volví a estrecharla en un abrazo, y tome sus labios para besarlos tiernamente, yo me encargaría de hacer feliz a Candy, de la forma que fuese posible.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Buenas noches a todas, espero que se encuentren bien, aqui les traje el capitulo 17, esta historia esta avanzando positivamente, deje un mensaje escondido en el fic, es acerca de una promesa de campaña que he hablado desde hace tiempo, y que vendra muy cerca... Gracias por la espera chicas. FELIZ LECTURA...Nos estamos leyendooo**

**PROVEHITO IN ALTUM**


	18. Chapter 18

**DESDE MI CIELO.**

**CAPITULO 18**

* * *

Era como tener a esa niña de diez años presente aquí, en mis brazos, ahora entiendo sus ganas de vivir, las razones por las cuales vive sonriendo cada día, su adicción a los videojuegos, sus juegos, su gusto por el chocolate y la buena música. Era quizás, la mascara que utilizaba para ocultar el dolor tan grande que tenia dentro, yo me sentía miserable por la muerte de mis padres, pero Candy, se sentía el triple, los había perdido siendo una niña aun, y que le robaran el sueño de su vida, simplemente no tenia nombre.

Ahora tenia un propósito especial, tenia que hacer feliz a Candy a como de lugar.

-..Candy... En verdad lamento mucho todo lo que has sufrido, te entiendo, entiendo perfectamente todo lo que te paso.

-no lo creo, porque a pesar de que... De que nuestra situación es similar, tú nunca estuviste solo, tuviste a dos hermanas con las cuales podías contar, vives tú sueño de ser pianista y no vives con una cicatriz de cuarenta centímetros que te recuerda cada día que tu vida ha sido una tragedia.

-..Espera un miserable momento Candice! No debes expresarte así, Dios, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que a pesar de que has vivido una tragedia tienes a una familia que te ama?

-si... Tengo a una familia, y yo los quiero. Pero desearía no sentirme así... Una calamidad ambulante.

-pecosa... Solo te pido que sonrías, y no consideres que seas una calamidad. Porque para mi... -bese sus labios con ternura, y con esa pasion a la que me incitaba para levantarla del suelo mientras la tenia con sus brazos en mi cuello -eres la mayor bendicion de todas... Eres, simplemente un ser totalmente divino.

Sus lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, si iba a hacer de la vida de Candy la mas feliz, debía empecé a secarlas con mis labios, sus lagrimas saladas dolían como una puñalada en el corazón, no podía alejar mi boca de la suya. Señor! Algo tan celestial como esto era merecido ser recordado para la posteridad!

Entonces me halle a mi mismo temblando, estremecido quizás por todo lo que acababa de suceder, y porque la brisa neoyorquina en verdad era escalofriante.

-..¿Tienes frio?

-quisiera decir que no, pero obviamente no debo negarlo madame...

-hay por Dios, soy una inconsciente, te tengo aquí, pasando frio, y ni siquiera traje una frazada para cubrirnos -exclamo limpiándose las lagrimas con sus manos y el sonrojo de su rostro. Ese sonrojo que me enamoro la primera vez que la vi, aun lo recuerdo, se me antojo en seguida.

-..Deberíamos entrar... -sugerí.

-si... Es lo mejor -la mire a sus profundos y delirantes ojos verdes, no pude evitar sonreír, eso es lo que Candy provoca en mi, sonrisas incontenibles, las benditas mariposas que provocan un dolor de estomago placentero.

Recogimos el termo de chocolate, y regresamos tomados de la mano, ahora sabia lo suficiente acerca de Candy, sabia casi todo de ella, lo necesario para poder amarla sin condición, mas que nunca quería hacerla parte de mi vida, aunque, debo admitir que me esta costando bastante en este momento controlar mis impulsos. Estábamos nosotros dos, solos, embriagados de amor y de chocolate caliente, en un ascensor, el cual desearía que se averiara para quedarme encerrado con ella, pero seria la mayor catástrofe de todas, y no le causaría gracia a Candy quedarse con su novio encerrada.

Aun así, ella no se iba a salvar de que le robara algunos besos antes de separarnos.

Al llegar a nuestro piso, la confronte en la puerta de su departamento. Señor! Esta mujer es tan irresistible, su boca es singularmente adictiva, amo todo de ella, su pasado, su presente, sus manías, sus niñerías, la manera en que me besa y dice mi nombre jadeando, pierdo el maldito control con ella, me siento débil a su lado, soy otro hombre que lo único que desea es bajarle la galaxia entera a sus pies porque lo merece después de tantas lagrimas y tanto daño que ha sufrido.

Y después de mucho tiempo, me halle diciendo las palabras mágicas, aquellas palabras que son la conclusión y el inicio de algo especial, y que te unirán con esa persona para siempre, es la palabra mas valiente y peligrosa a la vez, esa que no todos son capaces de decir con sinceridad, y otros... Simplemente deciden callarla, pero yo no... Es la palabra de los héroes que luchan por la persona que aman.

-..Candy -susurre jadeando después de besarla con pasión -te amo...

Parecía sorprendida por el hecho de haberle dicho que la amaba, ¡¿Y como no?! No todos son capaces de hacerlo, además, solo los valientes pueden decir esa palabra, ya que esta cargada de un poder infinito, este, rebasa los límites de la vida y la muerte... El amor, es algo infinito.

-..Te amo Terry -y en ese bello instante, ambos nos encontrábamos diciendo las palabras que cambiarían nuestros mundos, para siempre.

Y desde ese día, todo ha ido mejorando.

Revisando el calendario, ya teníamos seis meses de habernos mudado a los Estados Unidos! Como había pasado el tiempo tan rápido, Annie se estaba desenvolviendo muy bien en su trabajo, las peleas con su jefe se habían reducido, aparentemente, se le ve mucho mas feliz, y últimamente esta abierta a todo... Creo que todo esto tiene que ver desde que se quedo encerrada en el ascensor con Archie. Karen por su lado, no ha tenido más inconvenientes, desde que le dijo a sus amigos que es Asperger, y desde que Anthony la va a buscar al instituto... Pero ¡AUN NO ME CAE!

-..Miiireeee lo que me envía mi abuela! -grito Patty alegremente, nos encontrábamos pasando el rato en la casa de los padres de Candy, ellos son bastante alegres y hospitalarios, los días en que no trabajamos, hacemos infinidades de actividades allí, hasta ahora, todos opinan que Patty ha sido la embarazada mas hiperactiva que he conocido, apenas tiene tres meses de embarazo, y ya siento lastima por el pobre Stear.

-Wow! Es muy bonito Patty -Annie se sentó con ella a admirar los mamelucos de colores que la abuela de Patty le envío desde Florida, Archie tampoco se quedaba atrás, desde que supo que iba a tener un sobrino, empezó a armar todo para recibirlo, Archie y Stear son una combinación temeraria.

-..SIIIIIII -¿Y que puedo decir de Karen? Es más feliz que nunca desde que encontró compañero de video juegos. Sorprendentemente, ella, Anthony y Candy se fueron a hacer fila para comprar el nuevo video juego de Call of Duty, y cuando regresaron, no han parado, 36 horas de juego seguido, primero Candy y Anthony, y ahora Anthony y Karen.

-..Deberías aprovechar a la siguiente partida Terrence -el padre de Candy se había sentado a mi lado, me sentía raro, por el hecho de que fuese Albert el que se sentara, me pregunto ¿Que diría Otto White por el hecho de andar con su hija? ¿Me aceptaría?

-soy pésimo en los video juegos… Aunque Candy se tomo la molestia de enseñarme cuando visitamos Coney Island.

-tuviste a la mejor maestra a tu lado –exclamo el hombre, este carraspeo y me miro -¿Quieres saber algo Terrence?

-adelante...

-quería matarte el día que dijiste que eras el novio de mi hija Candy.

-¿En serio? –quisiera decir que era un chiste gracioso, pero su rostro y lo serio que estaba me decía lo contrario, Albert no me quería junto a Candy... Quizás Otto hubiese reaccionado de la misma manera.

-si… porque Candy es mi niña consentida… es mi única hija –bebió un poco de su bebida –no es mi hija de sangre pero quizás por algo la conocí aquel día.

-¿Cómo conoció a Candy?

-fue un tanto gracioso –sonrió –Eleonore es muy caritativa, y personalmente yo odio salir con ella cuando se trata de regalar juguetes y cosas así, ese día, fui casi a regañadientes por que ella llevaba muchas cajas y cosas para remodelar un orfanato en Chicago. Archie era hasta el momento nuestro único hijo por adopción, y no habíamos pensado en tener más…. Tener en el sentido de adoptar claro.

-entiendo –respondí sin dejar de prestar atención.

-Eleonore me dijo que quería que llevara mi gaita para tocar para los niños, en esa parte yo no tuve problemas porque eme encanta mucho tocarla, esta en mi sangre escocesa... ese día había llovido mucho cuando llegamos, y había niños, muchos niños, jamás entendí ¿como era que alguien podía abandonar a una criaturita tan pequeña e inocente?

-aun hay cosas que no tienen explicación, señor Andley.

-déjate de formalismos y llámame Albert, te he dicho.

-lo siento! –dije avergonzado

-empezamos a bajar cajas y las encargadas del orfanato pidieron ayuda a los niños para llevarlas adentro, recuerdo que baje una caja con muñecas, y se las entregue a una niña, a una tierna niñita de doce años dueña de unos preciosos ojos verdes, pecosa y que usaba coletas rubias y con rizos… Era ella.

Vino a mi mente esa dulce visión ¿Era tan bella como lo es ahora? La descripción de Albert era tan precisa, como si estuviese describiendo a un ángel. Un ángel solo..., abandonado, esperando a que alguien la sacase de allí y le diera todo ese amor que se merecía.

-nunca había visto a una niña como ella. No sonreía… era lo que me confundía y me dolía ¿Puedes creer que esa niña no sonreía?

-simplemente no lo puedo creer.

-yo tampoco… Solo mírala ahora –hice caso y la vi allí, sonriendo y gritando como loca con Anthony y mi hermana ¿Cómo era que ella no sonreía? ¿Acaso fueron los golpes de la vida a su corta edad? Solo Dios lo sabe.

-desde ese momento, me he quedado prendado de esa niña. Ese mismo día, recuerdo que la busque y no la encontré…, la conseguí sobre un árbol, cantando canciones melancólicas, decidí intentar sacarle una sonrisa, toque mi gaita para ella, no se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí, sus traviesos ojos verdes me miraron... ¿Sabes lo que me dijo?

Negué con la cabeza.

-esa cosa suena como si fuesen caracolas arrastrándose, jajajajaja –rio Albert, no pude evitar sonreír –fue tan tierna esa niña.

-y... ¿Cuándo la adoptaron?

-por mi, me la hubiese llevado ese mismo día, pero, tenia que consultar con Eleonore, así como ella lo hizo conmigo para adoptar a Archie. No quería verla en ese lugar un minuto más…

Vi como de repente sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-era una niña tan solitaria…, tan delgada…, el hecho de que no sonriera me partía el corazón, fui el hombre mas feliz cuando vi que en el acta de adopción, ella tenia mi apellido. Cuando la trajimos a casa, Eleonore por fin tenia una hija a la que consentir, y yo a la princesa a quien adorar –empezó a derramar lagrimas alegres –si vieras la reacción de Archie al ver que habíamos traído a la que seria su nueva hermana, se alegro, abrazo a una total desconocida para el y la presento a todos los que estaban en la casa, por primera vez, había sonreído, y su sonrisa era para nosotros, su nueva familia… ese día…, Candice White había muerto para que Candice Andley naciera.

-es sorprendente lo que me dices Albert.

-por eso es que te voy a encomendar a mi Candy, ella es una chica valiosa, y si llegas a hacerla llorar, créeme, Terrence Grandchester, que ni la mismísima Reina de Inglaterra, te va a salvar de la paliza que te voy a dar.

Trague saliva lentamente, sentí como el me quemaba en el mismísimo infierno con la mirada, okay, nunca me había enfrentado a esta situación del padre celoso, solo tengo las amenazas de Archie acerca de cómo debo comportarme con Candy, aun así, lo mío con ella es en serio.

-..Albert, lo mío con Candy es lo mas serio que hay en la vida –recalque.

-mas te vale… Estas advertido –el hombre rubio me guiño un ojo y prosiguió bebiendo lo que yo supuse era un coctel por el aroma.

-..Oye Terry! Patty pregunta ¿si quieres ser el padrino de nuestra boda? –grito Stear, vaya, eso si era una buena propuesta.

-Por supuesto, pero asegúrate que el vestido pueda entrarle a Patty para ese día.

-¿Le estas diciendo gorda a mi cuñada preferida? -me regaño Archie matándome con la mirada, diablos... ¿Que se dice en un momento tan incomodo como este?

-Aaaaammm -simplemente, fingir demencia.

-Terry, tienes mucho que aprender viejo –me palmeo Albert la espalda, si, literalmente estoy jodido.

-papá..., espero que no lo estés traumatizando –la voz de Candy se escucho, y de repente, la tenia a mi lado, con esa sonrisa que tanto me enamora y esos ojos que me hipnotizan.

-descuida mi princesa…, simplemente le estoy dando consejos a Terry.

-pues yo me encargare de dárselos, ¿Okay?

-okay Candy…, paz y amor –dijo Albert retirándose tranquilamente, dejándonos en santa paz.

-¿Te trato bien?

-por supuesto que si mi amor...

-¿Qué te dijo mi papa?

-que usas pantis de abuela y te chupas el dedo de noche.

-idiota! -me dio un golpe en el brazo ¿Acaso todos me quieren golpear hoy? Aun así, hasta sus golpes son delicados -¿Me quieres acompañar a mi cuarto?

-a tu… ¿A tu cuarto? –mierda…, el cuarto de Candy, en donde literalmente nos encontraríamos solos…, solos infinitamente, en donde la tentación aumenta a varios peligrosos grados.

-si…, te quiero enseñar algo –no me dio ni tiempo de contestarle, ya que ella me tomo de la mano y me dirigió a través de las escaleras al que yo supuse, era su cuarto, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave –La señorita Ponny dice que no esta tan desordenado...

-¿Entonces eres desordenada?

-un poco –abrió la puerta y entonces, ella me dio paso para conocer su habitad natural, vaya, un cuarto tan femenino, y tan… azul.

-¿Te gusta el azul? –pregunte.

-si…, antes me gustaba el rosa –sonrió caminando a través de la habitación, me llamaron atención los juguetes que posaban sobre la biblioteca, sonreí.

-¿Angelina Ballerina? ¿La ratoncita bailarina?

-si…, me encantan las caricaturas, y mas aquellas que tengan que ver con el ballet.

-¿Entonces viste el Cisne Negro?

-por supuesto que si! Nunca me perdería una buena interpretación de Natalie Portam y Mila Kunis.

-vaya que si –seguí observando cada centímetro de su cuarto, en la misma biblioteca había un repertorio de películas, efectivamente, el Cisne Negro estaba en este y todo un repertorio de…. ¿Películas de Barbie? –Barbie y El Cascanueces, El Lago de los Cisnes… Las 12 Princesas Bailarinas, Las Zapatillas Mágicas…. Aajajajajajaja.

-no te burles Terry… Me gustan –me saco la lengua, se veía muy tierna, me acerque a ella y le di un beso en los labios.

-jajajajaja, eres una pequeña niña, mi amor.

-y tu eres un bobo...

-si… soy tu bobo favorito, así que no lo niegues.

-no…, no lo niego –volvimos a besarnos tiernamente, adentre mi lengua mas en su apetecible boca, y la estreche mas a mi cuerpo, era tan adictiva, escuche sus jadeos ante mis inclementes besos, la cargue entre ms brazos, sus piernas se cruzaron en mi cintura. Maldita sea, mi autocontrol estaba llegando a su limite, sino me controlaba no lo pensaría dos veces para hacerle el amor a Candy justo en este instante, no pude evitar pasar una de mis mano por sus bien contorneados muslos y la otra por la parte baja de su espalda, entonces... Sufrí un apagón –espera! Espera! Espera!

Se revolvió entre mis brazos, lo cual era una mala señal, la solté, y ella camino hacia la ventana, se veía algo exaltada, fui y la abrace por la espalda, ahora no me sentía muy bien después de lo que paso.

-..Lo siento –susurre.

-descuida…, te entiendo.., digo, es normal… son…, Impulsos.

-impulsos bastante salvajes, tu si que sabes mandar mi autocontrol a la basura.

-lo siento… de verdad, deberíamos tratar de…, digo, tener cuidado con esto –se mordió el labio, parecía bastante nerviosa.

-Candy... Lo siento, de verdad, no fue mí...

-Terry olvídalo... Simplemente fue un impulso, y es normal, ambos reaccionamos de una manera algo... Ugh! Ni se como explicarlo.

-te compensare... Te invito a salir esta noche. Tenemos una cita pendiente aun.

-¿Esta noche?

-claro... ¿O tienes compromiso con otro chico?

-pues si... Con uno que pierde el control fácilmente y del cual soy novia.

-entonces... ¿Te recojo a las ocho?

-si... A las ocho.

-ponte hermosa para mi.

-¿Por que?

-porque quiero provocar celos y envidia a todos los idiotas que se atrevan a mirarnos... Sabes lo arrogante que puedo llegar a ser.

-oh si... Claro, muy arrogante mi apuesto caballero ingles -ella me abraza con fuerza, y con ternura, la enrollo entre mis brazos, mentalmente, maquine el sitio a donde la llevaría, no era ni muy romántico, ni muy bullicioso, pero nosotros podíamos cambiar el ambiente del lugar.

Okay, ahora que la había invitado a salir, debía verme presentable ¿Qué se pone uno para una cita informal? Tenia que pedirle ayuda a uno de los muchachos. Y lo tenía delante de mí, en la dulce espera.

Mis hermanas y yo regresamos a casa temprano, les dije que tendría una cita, sino que se emocionaron cuando supieron lo de mi cita, Annie, como siempre con sus malos chistes me dijo que usara protección ¡Puaf! Ahora quedaba solo un inconveniente…

Me tome la enorme molestia de pedirle ayuda, porque Archie no era precisamente la persona a la que le pediría ayuda para una cita, el me llevo a su departamento, en el tenebroso edificio Dakota, ese era una de mis opciones para mudarnos… hasta que leí en internet y vi aquellas paginas góticas en donde lo asociaban con eventos sobrenaturales. Inmediatamente mi mente grito ¡Zape gato!

-..Querido amigo, si esperas a encontrarte al fantasma de John Lennon aquí, perderás el tiempo –exclamo Stear buscando entre su ropero.

-Aaaaammm, okay, lo tendré en cuenta –exclame, aunque no dejaba de alertarme por el mínimo ruidito.

-no seas cobarde Terry, son solo mitos.

-si tu.. -dije con ironia.

-callate y pruébate esto –me tiro un saco oscuro y una camiseta oscura –con unos jeans te veras como un dios del rock.

-¿Un saco y jeans?

-Terry... ¿En que época vives? Digo, tienes veinticinco, trata de innovar y dejar de ser tan ingles por un momento.

-okay... te hare caso –respondí, acepte ponerme.

-¿Y donde llevaras a la pecosa? –pregunto mi amigo.

-a un lugar muy especial.

-dame detalles al menos.

-solo te diré… Que es muy musical.

-okay…. Creo que no tengo que preguntar. Solo puedo decirte algo Terry.

-¿Qué será Stear?

-desde que conozco a Candy ella había preferido la soltería, era muy tímida, y parecía que no tenía esperanzas…. Hasta que llegaste tú. Reviviste a una niña que estaba dormida… Así que hazla feliz.

-lo prometo –nos estrechamos las manos, y a partir de hoy, empezaría a cumplir mi promesa.

Las noches en Nueva York son las mas espectaculares, y mas con la temperatura, hacia frio, por mi parte no había problema, porque no me separaría nunca de Candy. Me arregle perfectamente para ella, y le compre rosas, debía empezar por eso… rosas para una rosa. Llegue a pie a su casa, no me gustaría llevarla a una cita en una furgoneta, porque pareciera que la secuestraria… personalmente, no me importaría secuestrarla, porque ella era mía…

¡Candice Andley era mía!

Toque la puerta, y me atendió la señorita Ponny, esa mujer era encantadora, y después de Eleonore, es la única persona que no me ha amenazado de muerte por el hecho de andar con Candy… Entonces, apareció frente a mi, una hermosa ilusión, luciendo un vestido color cielo con una chaqueta negra, usaba leggins negros, estos cubrían la cicatriz de la pierna de Candy, y ballerinas del mismo color, su cabello rubio estaba suelto, y tenia un maquillaje sutil que no opacaba sui belleza, por amor a Dios, mi Candy es bellísima.

-..Te mando decir mi papa que me cuides o no dudara en estrenarse su M1911 calibre 45 –sonrió.

-no deberían permitirle a un padre celoso portar armas.

-eso pienso yo… Pero por si las moscas, mas vale prevenir que lamentar –explico tomando mis manos -¿A dónde vamos?

-es una sorpresa –dije, le entregue las rosas, ella sonrio y se las llevo a la nariz para olerlas.

-me encantan las rosas... Estan bellisimas Terry.

-tan bellas como tu -dije mientras la atraia a mi, la noche acababa de empezar.

Saque mi mano para tomar un taxi que nos llevaría a Broadway, Candy estaba curiosa. Señor, esta mujer tenia algo que me encantaba, su inocencia, su carisma, su alegría infinita, esa que se ensombrecía cuando tocaban las nubes negras, pero, ella misma era un sol que iluminaba todo aquello que estaba oscuro…. Ella me ilumino.

Llegamos a nuestro destino, Salí del taxi, di la vuelta y le abrí la puerta para que ella saliese, despedimos al vehículo y ella me miro.

-..Es aquí Candy –ambos miramos a la estructura del restaurante, el Ellen's Stardust Diner de Time Square -¿Qué te parece?

-wow! Terry, es genial –sus ojos se iluminaron, el letrero naranja centellante, era muy al estilo de Candy, Google Maps nunca te abandona.

-entremos mi amor -la tome del brazo y entramos juntos, el lugar si que era alegre, era grande y espacioso, las mesas se repartían en columnas, nos sentamos en una mesa apartada, exclusiva para los dos, una mesera rubia con las puntas hechas un arcoíris de colores brillantes se acerca a nosotros con sonrisa destellante.

-..Hola, soy Polly, seré su mesera esta noche, pidan lo que quieran, y pidan una canción también, si les apetece.

-gracias Polly... Bueno... Yo quiero la especialidad del chef... ¿Y tu Candy?

-¿Puedo pedir todo el menú? -pregunto Candy riéndose, Polly y yo estallamos a reír. Al final, Candy pidió un filete mignone, nos miramos, y volvimos a estallar en risas, esta noche, iba a ser de esas que uno nunca olvida. Mientras esperamos, no pudimos evitar hablar de cualquier cosa, de sonreír, de gozar de las ventajas de ser joven y de amarnos como si no hubiese un mañana.

-..Sabes algo Terry -dijo Candy moviendo su copa y con la mirada perdida en una pintura -Karen podría hacer una pintura así en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Voltee a ver la pintura, si que era bonita, era de unas personas compartiendo en una mesa, al igual que nosotros, y se amaban.

-si, ella es posible que los pinte exactamente iguales.

-Terry... Aaaaammm.

-¿Pasa algo pecosa?

-hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde que te conocí... Y concierne a Karen.

Oh, oh, ¿Que sucederá con ella? Karen nunca ha dado algún motivo para dudar de ella o siquiera para crear chismes.

-es que... Karen tiene algunos comportamientos que me confunden, si, ella es tierna, adorable y tiene una capacidad mental que me sorprende, pero... El contacto visual es casi... Inexistente, las palabras que usa... El modo en que te mira, eres... Ella gira en torno a ti.

-si... Toda la vida ha sido así, muy unida a mí... También lo es con Annie, pero... Se acostumbro mucho a mí. Sobre todo después de la muerte de mamá y papá.

-¿Por que?

-Candy... Es algo difícil de explicar, y no quiero que te alteres.

-¿Por que me alteraría? Estamos hablando de Karen, quiero a esa niña y me preocupa lo que le pase.

-te lo agradezco, hemos lidiado con ella desde hace dieciséis años... Y el hecho de compartir esto, me cuesta, no me avergüenzo de lo que le pasa, lo malo... Es que las personas naturales no lo entienden, no lo comprenden, pero, hace poco tiempo, ella me dijo algo que me hace sentir que esta bien, y que evolucionara satisfactoriamente cada día "Somos todos diferentes, complementarios y valiosos. No te infravalores comparándote con otros. Dios te hizo tal como eres porque quería a alguien como tu en el mundo"

Trate de contenerme delante de ella, porque estábamos hablando de mi hermanita, no de cualquier persona.

-..Mi hermana tiene Síndrome de Asperger, es un trastorno del desarrollo, un espectro autista. Me da miedo a veces de que las personas no la entiendan, tiene miedo de que la gente la vea como un fenómeno... Cosa que ella no es.

-claro que no lo es -exclamo mirándome con melancolía -ella hace cosas que ninguna persona normal hace... Ella escucha, ella comprende, y lo que no puede hablar o mirar directamente, lo pinta -me miro con sus ojos, diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien -confía en Karen, ella podrá superar todo ¿Sabes por que?

Negué.

-porque ella es tu hermana, Terry ella tiene una esencia, un espíritu inagotable dentro de su corazón -jamás pensé que Candy comprendería lo que pasa con Karen, mis novias anteriores le huían al compromiso de lidiar con Karen, Candy, ha sido esa mas grande y especial excepción, en un abrazo fuerte, ella me susurro al oído -Dios te hizo tal como eres porque quería a alguien como tu en el mundo.

Jamás me había sentido así. Era importante para ella, todos dicen que yo renové su vida, pero fue al contrario, Candy cambio mi vida.

Durante nuestra estancia en el restaurante no solo comimos y hablamos de todo, tambien bailamos sin cesar, podía escuchar su corazón, podía crear mil melodías con sus latidos, su calor humano, ese que tanto me agradaba, al igual que su aroma a rosas, embriagable, dulce, inolvidable. Dos horas de maravillosa velada, salimos del restaurante y proseguimos con nuestra cita.

-¿Has comido pizza de chocolate? –me pregunto Candy, yo me quede con cara de WTF.

-¿Pizza de chocolate? ¿Hablas en serio?

-por supuesto, y no te estoy jodiendo, las preparan en Max Brenner en la  
841 Broadway 14th street Union Square –me guiño un ojo –yo lo recomiendo con foundí de chocolates.

-bueno, usted madame, es la experta en dulces y chucherías... Yo voy a donde usted quiera, y si amerito un coma diabético, lo aceptare con mucho gusto.

Todo era felicidad, era gran emoción, una risa conocida escuche detrás de mí, voltee, y no pude evitar sonreír.

-..Emma! Eres tú!

-vaya, Terry, saliste de tu encierro, es un milagro verte aquí.

-tengo una cita -dije sin olvidar a mi acompañante -Emma, ella es Candice Andley, es mi amorosa novia, la que me ha sacado de mi encierro -dije.

-es un placer, soy Emma Briefs -se presento mi amiga sin dejar de detallar a Candy.

-puedes llamarme Candy, es un gusto Emma.

Emma puede llegar a ser arrebatada y algo loca, su boca parecía tocar el suelo, se retiro los cabellos ahora dorados de la cara, y sonrió.

-..Eres tú... No lo puedo creer.

-disculpa ¿Me conoces?

-claro... Bueno, tu a mi no quizás, pero, tu... Eres conocida en la compañía en donde estoy con Terry, eres Candice, aquella chica que estuvo a punto de irse a Alemania... Ibas a hacer las Zapatillas Rojas... Terry! -volteo a verme -eres el novio de la mismísima Candice Andley, la bailarina mas joven.

-disculpa... Pero eso fue hace muchos años. Yo ya no bailo... Yo ya no puedo bailar.

-se lo que te paso -explico Emma, creí que no lo sabia, o al menos eso pensé -¿Es un impedimento?

-bueno... Los médicos dicen que mi pierna...

-los médicos se limitan... Pero la voluntad humana no, esta en ti si luchar o no, si deseas ser la inspiración... Te lo digo porque trabajo con alguien que contagia la inspiración -me miro con ojos llenos de emoción, Emma veía a la chica que tanto admiraba, la que sin darse cuenta, la impulsaba a bailar -los límites te los pones tu misma... Tú puedes sobrepasar los límites si te lo propones.

-..Emma -insistí en que dejara de hablarle a Candy acerca de su pasado doloroso.

-no... Ella tiene razón... -Candy respiro y nos miro, como si algo hubiese estallado dentro de ella -Yo misma me impongo ese limite, y no puede ser así... Como dijo Otto White, tú puedes superar tus propias expectativas.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Muy buenas noches queridas amigas lectoras, he traído un nuevo capitulo para ustedes, espero que sea de su agrado. Este capitulo va dedicado a uno de los grandes de la comedia, quien hizo de nuestra infancia una maravilla, quien nos hizo reír y llorar, enseñar que a veces se nos puede chispotear…. Este capitulo va para el grande Roberto Gómez Bolaños, mejor conocido como "CHESPIRITO" (1929 -2014)** **Paz a su alma .III. Un lumus para el ._./***


	19. Chapter 19

**DESDE MI CIELO.**

**Capitulo 19**

* * *

Emma puede llegar a ser desquiciada y exasperante, y en medio de su locura extrema, le abrió los ojos a Candy, que puede superar sus expectativas, y que esta en ella si volver a bailar o no. Las personas pueden convertirse en los milagros de la Medicina, podían superar pronósticos y todo lo que fuese, solo para demostrar que si es posible volver a hacer lo que amas.

-Candice, lo siento si fui algo ruda, pero acéptalo, puedes sobrepasar el límite de esa pierna.

-lo se, y tienes razón…, Solo necesito valor.

-¿Qué mas valor necesitas? –Exclamo –tienes a Terry, alguien como el vale mucho, y alguien con talentos como los tuyos también… No los desaproveches Candy.

-y no lo hare… Porque me diste un motivo para retomar mi lugar –me tomo de la mano con fuerza ¿Era yo ese motivo?

-..Bien…, creo que mejor los dejare solos... Digo, es su cita.

-no, descuida Emma, creo que has hecho que esta cita, sea diferente a todas -explico Candy limpiándose las mejillas.

-Terry, dile a Candy que lo siento.

-Hey, pero si es que no hiciste nada! Actúas como mi hermanita!

-tampoco así! -explico apretándose mas a su abrigo -bueno... Fue un placer conocerte frente a frente Candice Andley, tengo que repetirte, que te admiro, que confió en que puedas retomar el lugar que te pertenece en la compañía, y que puedas hacer a este hombre amargado feliz.

-no soy amargado!

-de hecho, a veces lo eres Terry -hasta mi novia piensa que soy un amargado.

-okay, yo los dejo... Nos vemos -dijo Emma haciendo una expresión con sus dedos, esa la he visto en surfistas, vaya que es rara mi amiga.

-ella tiene tanta razón en muchas cosas... Es como una Annie pero en versión más divertida y sin pudor.

-vaya, no lo había notado de esa manera.

-Terry...

-¿Si Candy?

-¿Deseas ir a otro lado? La pizza de chocolate puede ser otro día.

-lo único que deseo, es estar contigo... Si pudiese hacer que la noche fuese eterna, lo haría, solo para que este momento no se acabe nunca.

-no me importaría ir por allí, corriendo como un par de niños, y brincando, pero, que sea contigo... Solo contigo.

Solo me quería a mí, me agradaba esa idea, porque yo solo la quería a ella, conmigo y para mí. Nunca creí que me iba a enamorar de la manera en como lo hice, siempre critique a esas personas que se enamoraban porque actuaban de manera estúpida y se perdían en si mismas, y cuando acababa esa ilusión del enamoramiento, quedaba un corazón roto.

Estuvimos hasta muy tarde caminando, casi hasta la una de la mañana, si las calles de Nueva York son peligrosas a esas horas nunca lo supe, porque hasta el momento, todo era celestial. Era mágico, la noche parecía ser eterna, pero, ya era la hora de regresar a casa. Albert me mataría si algo le llegara a pasarle a Candy.

-..Gracias por la noche Terry, fue memorable.

-ya lo veo, no soltaste las rosas en ningún momento.

-claro que no… ya que eres el primer hombre que me regala rosas.

-¿En serio? –vaya, cada día me entero de cosas inusuales en la vida de Candy.

-si… bueno, solo espero que Patty no te haya dado ningún detalle.

-nope… pero cualquier cosa me dirigiré a ella.

-atrévete y serás hombre muerto! –su mirada se volvió graciosa, aunque intentaba verse como una niña mala. Pobre e ingenua Candy, si se le nota en el rostro que es una buena chica que ella es… Y es lo que mas me fascina de ella.

-okay, okay, cualquier cosa que quiera saber de ti… -no me pude resistir a besar su apetitosa boca -te lo preguntare a ti misma. Sin intermediarios. Palabra de caballero ingles.

-confió en tu palabra… mi apuesto caballero ingles.

-para la próxima… si vamos a comer tus pizzas de chocolate.

-esta bien… ven con una dosis de insulina porque será requerida.

-¿Desde cuando eres doctora Señorita Andley?

-se aprende mucho estando mucho tiempo en un hospital –dice pegándose mas a la pared ¡Diablos! Se veía tan jodidamente encantadora y tan jodidamente seductora, que sino estuviese a cinco metros de mi departamento… Esta cita acabaría de otra manera.

Era hora de cambiar el tema, antes de que estallara internamente.

-Candy… Quisiera que algún día me dejaras conocer ese sitio en donde creciste… conocer tu hogar y ver… ver…

-¿Si?

-ver en donde descansan tus padres…. Tengo el permiso de los Andley para estar contigo, pero no tengo el de los White. Se supone que tiene que ser equitativo.

-si… Tienes razón, prometo que algún día te enseñare Lakewood, y ¿Te digo algo?

-¿Qué será?

-mi mama y mi papa se alegrarían de conocerte… Y apostaría a que te aceptarían como un miembro de la familia.

-perfecto –era hora de despedirnos. La abrace con mucha fuerza, quería seguir sosteniéndola para demostrarle que era mía! ¡Mía solamente! Fui el primero que le regalo rosas, fui el primero que conoció su historia, y quiero ser el primero en todo, por el hecho de que ella es mía –te amo Candy…

-te amo Terry –dijo besando mis labios, era la primera vez que ella era quien me daba esos besos tan tiernos y apasionados, me sentía tan feliz y tan bien conmigo… mejor dicho, no tenia palabras para expresar todo esto que siento por el simple hecho de que es único y especial, es sublime y celestial. No quería soltarla, pero debíamos hacerlo, teníamos vidas separadas el uno del otro, nuestros propios compromisos, nuestras propias manías, esas cosas que no se comparten como pareja, aun así, lo que compartíamos era mucho mas grande e importante, era mas grande y muerte que el odio, la envidia, la muerte, compartíamos el amor que nos teníamos, eso que nos hizo vernos en un mínimo espacio de tiempo y lugar, en donde todo se detuvo.

Ese mísero pero precioso instante en que mi mundo se paro en sus ojos verdes, y el cual desde ese día, no volvió a ser igual.

La ciudad de Nueva York se vistió de blanco al día siguiente, genial, me encantaba la nieve y el clima frio, pero al salir a mi trabajo lo primero que me encuentro es que estaban iniciando la colocación de decoraciones, se acercaba el mes de diciembre, lo que significa "Navidad" personalmente hay detalles que aborrezco de la navidad, desde las estruendosas luces navideñas con música hasta el comercialismo banal en que todas las personas se bañan. Pero hay detalles simples que me gustan, como que es el mes del cumpleaños de Annie, son veintidós velas este año, ha dejado de ser mi hermana pequeña de la noche a la mañana. Tenia que regalarle algo que le gustara, se que lo que mas quiere es ir a casa…A nuestra casa en Londres, y de verdad desearía complacerla, no tiene idea de cuanto.

-..Bien familia Grandchester, como dice la abuela Anne, el desayuno es la comida mas importante del día, así que decidí comprar algunos libros y prepararles esto –Annie había madrugado, y con mucha energía y alegría, aparentemente el encierro en el ascensor con Archie trajo algunos beneficios.

-vaya, Annie! –Exclamo Karen sorprendida -¿Qué estamos celebrando?

-nada, solo quería prepararles algo delicioso, les prepare panqueques bañados en jarabe de arce, huevos fritos, tocino freídos por ambos lados, jugo de naranjas frescas y como se que alguien llego a la una de la mañana –oh, oh, me miro con una mirada matadora –prepare ponqués de chocolate que están para morirse, y quedaron deliciosos… si puedo presumir.

-vaya… quisiera decir que presumiste… pero la verdad si esta delicioso –exclamo Karen dándole mordiscos al tocino –Por amor a Dios, si que te destacaste ¿Te paso algo bueno?

-Ya les dije a ambos que estoy bien.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué cargas tu cabello suelto? -pregunte

-es que…. Quería verme diferente hoy.

-¿Incluyendo de que estas usando mi labial? –esta vez pregunto Karen.

-Tranquilícense los dos! Vaya, no me puedo arreglar porque ya están creándose ideas absurdas en sus cabecitas locas.

-no estamos diciendo nada Annie –dije, aunque yo tenia algunas teorías, y en esas estaba Archibald Andley.

-¿Saben que? Apresúrense o llegaremos tarde, Karen date prisa.

-esta mañana Anthony pasara buscándome.

¡¿QUE ANTHONY QUE?! Oooohhh no, ese muchachito ya se esta pasando de la raya. Le he pasado muchas, pero que recoja a mi hermana es…. Lo ultimo que haría en la vida.

-..Aaaammm, cielo ¿No quieres que yo te lleve?

-no es necesario, Anthony es un buen conductor, y ciertamente no se pierde entre el trafico.

-Terry, déjala, además Anthony es un buen guardaespaldas.

-Pero es que esta nevando!

-Terry, solía irme sola al colegio cuando estaba en Londres.

-si…Porque el colegio estaba a tres cuadras de casa.

-¿Cuál es el punto en todo esto Terry?

-que… -resople –ese muchacho no me cae bien… No me gusta y punto.

-pero es el hermano de Candy.

-Así sea el nieto de la reina! Karen, quiero…, necesito verte a salvo, y se que Anthony podrá ser todo lo que tu quieras, pero, buena influencia, aun no estoy seguro.

-por favor Terrence, Karen no es ni una niña, ni una inútil… Sabe cuidarse sola y sabe diferenciar perfectamente el bien y el mal. Dales un voto de confianza a los dos por un momento! –me regaño Annie con sus ojos fríos, creo que en parte tiene razón, porque una de las razones por las que nos mudamos fue por Karen, queríamos que se desenvolviera en otro ambiente, y olvido a veces que debemos dejar que ella haga las cosas por si misma.

-..Uuuggghh! Esta bien, Karen puedes irte con Anthony.

-Siiiii! –salto de la mesa y fue a abrazarme, definitivamente, era peor que una adolescente típica –gracias! Gracias! Gracias!

-Y discúlpenme, tratare de no ponerme tan melodramático.

-mas te vale Grandchester, eres peor que papá en algunos aspectos.

-pero no soy como papá! –exclame alzando un poco la voz. Mierda, no se que me esta pasando hoy –sabes que no lo soy. A veces quisiera ser como el…, hacia ver las cosas tan fáciles.

-todos queremos eso…, Pero, lamentablemente ellos no están…, y jamás volverán…., ahora son polvo –agrego Karen en medio de la conversación. Y como siempre, tenía la bendita razón –yo…, me tengo que ir…, Anthony llegara en cualquier momento.

-que tengas buen día hermanita –susurro Annie para despedirla.

-igual ustedes dos –se coloco su sudadera negra y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Como quisiera tener las palabras para decirle que lo siento…. Que después de cuatro años, lo sigo sintiendo.

-..Tengo que irme al trabajo –le di una ultima probada a mi desayuno, que por cierto estaba delicioso.

-yo también… Tengo que ayudar a Flammy y a Archie.

-¿Desde cuando le dices Archie? Hace poco tiempo le decías idiota, y reverendo hijo de p…

-creo que las cosas han cambiado un poco... El no es quien yo creí que era.., No es un megalómano y no es un idiota, de hecho el es tierno.

-bueno… Ten cuidado querida… Si yo me enamore de Candy fácilmente tu lo puedes hacer con Archie.

-¿Qué cosas dices? El es mi jefe.

-¿Y que? No seria ni la primera ni la última vez que algo así se ve en la historia de la humanidad.

-lo se pero… Olvídalo.

-Cuéntame!

-Solo olvídalo... Vámonos que se esta haciendo tarde –acabe de arreglarme rápidamente para irme, Annie por suerte no se tardo mucho. Salimos los dos juntos, y antes de que pudiese pensarlo, Candy estaba allí, era curioso, salíamos justo a la misma hora todos los días, sonreí, porque esto quiere decir algo.

Hasta el tiempo decide que ella es la persona con la que quiero estar toda la vida. Porque cuando te enamoras de alguien… Creo que nunca llegaras a sacarlo de tu corazón.

**ooo**

Su mente tenía recuerdos muy vagos, no quería recordarlo, le producía un dolor muy opresivo en el pecho, esa clase de dolor que se siente cuando has soportado un dolor muy grande, esa clase de dolor que sientes cuando te aguantas las lagrimas. Cuando no tienes una voz, tu mente esta atrapada, y no puede expresar de forma clara lo que sientes. Así se sentía Karen, nunca pudo expresar claramente lo que sentía cuando perdió a sus padres, y sus hermanos ya tenían suficientes cargas como para soportar una más.

-..Karen Elizabeth! –grito un rubio que la esperaba en el vestíbulo.

-Buenos días Anthony ¿Cómo estas?

-con un frio de puta madre!

-no digas malas palabras!

-lo siento, lo siento, no puedo evitarlo… pero tratare de controlarme contigo.

-gracias.

-¿Quieres ir por un café?

-¿Pero y la escuela?

-querida… Vamos con treinta y cinco minutos de adelanto, pasemos por la tienda y nos tomamos uno, y así conoces a mis compañeros!

-¿Compañeros?

-trabajo en una tienda de tatuajes –exclamo el rubio guiñándole un ojo -¿No creerás que estos tatuajes son de gratis?

-no...

-entonces vámonos –le sujeto la mano y salieron disparados del vestíbulo. El señor Treeger los vio salir y por alguna razón se sintió bien. Desde la primera vez que vio a esa niña, noto que era algo retraída y solitaria, y el hecho de que un muchacho con esa apariencia se fijara en ella le daba alegría, de allí otro dicho trillado "Los opuestos, se atraen".

El coche del rubio los esperaba, Anthony le abrio la puerta de copiloto con galantería, Karen veia eso como algo tan normal, pero igual acepto que el joven fuese tan caballeroso con ella.

-..Y ¿En donde queda esa tienda, Anthony?

-en la Wooster Street Social Club.

-es un nombre bastante excéntrico para una cafetería.

-ajajajajajaja! Si que eres graciosa Karen -dijo el chico -no es una cafeteria, es una tienda de tatuajes!

-¡¿Que?! -el rostro de Karen habia perdido todo el color. Se imaginaba una tienda oscura llena de tipos rudos bebiendo alcohol, fumando y haciendo tatuajes.

-descuida, son buenas personas, además, su dueño, Ami, me tiene como aprendiz.

-¿Aprendiz?

-claro... Asi es como los grandes empiezan. Como aprendices, simples estudiantes. Te caeran bien, en especial Megan.

-¿Megan?

-yeap! Le caeras bien por el hecho de que las dos son pelirrojas, y si le muestras tus dibujos, quizás algun dia lo veas en la piel de alguien!

-vaya… No lo había pensado así.

-Karen…, tienes un don hermoso y singular, tienes que explotarlo de todas las formas posibles.

-¿Tu lo haces?

-claro! El karate me libera de toda la ira que tengo dentro, la jardinería me ayuda a meditar, y con los tatuajes me siento en otra dimensión.

-vaya… Ves el mundo de una perspectiva singular.

-Bueno…, es lo que ves cuando eres un niño adoptado y cuando sabes que eres diferente… es que.., desde niño siempre me llamaban loco, quizás porque siempre he ido en contra de un sistema corrupto, siempre fui el mismo chico solitario criticado por todos, el mismo al que no le gustaba que le impusieran nada, al que nunca elegían para jugar al fútbol, el que hablaba distinto, caminaba distinto, opinaba distinto y reía distinto a los demás, siempre fui uno de los mas criticados entre mis compañeros, nunca me era posible entablar una conversación con mis compañeros que al menos durara 10 minutos ya que sus charlas obsoletas me parecían sin sentido, ese era yo, un niño loco y soñador apasionado por el arte, admirador de los atardeceres y la buena música, practicante de valores y conciencia, amante de la naturaleza y defendía profundamente el sueño ecologista de mis padres… -sonrió tiernamente -hoy en día me es grato saber y entender de que vale la pena marcar pautas en las vidas y agradezco profundamente a Dios por la crianza que mis padres me han brindado hasta ahora con mucho esfuerzo y humildad.

Escucharlo era tan extraño, detrás de ese físico tan rudo, el era un chico tierno.

-..Es aquí! –Explico el chico estacionándose, Karen admiro la estructura, y no es como ella pensaba, era un edificio muy bonito, con ventanales ahumados, marcos que se acercaban a un color dorado mate, un par de gallos estaban plasmados en las puertas principales -¿Vienes?

-Yo… Mejor me quedo aquí.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo, Karen Elizabeth?

-no..

-no tienes nada que temer, es completamente seguro –Karen no tenia nada que perder, se bajo del auto para entrar con Anthony a ese sitio, había un letrero en la entrada. La tienda estaba abierta.

Atravesaron la puerta y un mundo nuevo se abrió para Karen, ya que nunca había estado en una tienda de tatuajes.

-..Amiiii! -grito Anthony alegre -madrugaste viejo!

-¿Que pasa Antón? ¿Te fugaste de la escuela?

-de hecho vengo de paso por un café y a presentarles a una amiga

-un placer señorita, mi nombre es Ami James, soy el Operador de la tienda.

-me ha parecido escuchar su nombre -la mente de Karen intento recordar en donde habia escuchado ese nombre, sonaba muy israeli. Entonces, recordo... -claro! Eres el tatuador oficial de...

-New York Ink, y este es mi equipo! -exclamo el hombre calvo, llamo a todo su equipo para que Karen los conociese. Entre las personas que se aparecieron, una llamo su atencion, tenia el cabello rojo, que iba mas hacia el naranja y tenia ojos azul eléctrico. Y obviamente, con muchos tatuajes que eran visibles y llamativos.

-..Hola Anton! Vaya, trajiste compañía.

-Yeap! Megan, ella es Karen, Karen, Megan.

-es un gusto -dijo la chica.

-el gusto es todo mio! Vaya, Anton nunca habia traído gente al trabajo, la unica que viene es la señora Eleonore.

-¿En serio?

-si... Mi mama me tiene sentenciado aqui, mas que todo para que no ande haciendo cosas indebidas. Y claro, con ayuda de Megan Massacre he tratado de ir por el buen rumbo.

-exacto! Y he cumplido la misión! -grito la chica con alegria.

Anthony se encargo de presentarles al resto de los miembros de Wooster Street Social Club. Tommy Montoya, Tim Hendricks, quien es la mano derecha de Ami, Lucas Wessman y Chris Torres. La chica estaba delante de famosos tatuadores que la trataban como si fuera uno de ellos, se sentía normal por ese momento.

-..Oye Meg ¿Te conté que mi amiga Karen Elizabeth dibuja? –exclamo Anthony trayendo el café que había prometido a la pelirroja.

-no! No lo contaste! –dijo la chica alzando la voz alegremente –Seguro que eres todo un talento.

-Yo… -empezó a titubear.

-Karen Elizabeth es muy modesta, no le gusta presumir!

-y es bueno que lo hagas niña –esta vez Tommy tuvo la palabra –si presumes tus talentos, no serás convincente, te tildaran de arrogante y pedante además.

-es mejor que te hagas conocer anónimamente.., haz un buen trabajo y con eso, empezaras a ganar renombre, no llegamos a ser conocidos como NY Ink por nada, no estamos en la lista de las mejores tiendas de tatuajes del país.

-exacto… Sabes Karen, yo me inicie en el tatuaje a los diecinueve años, nadie pensó que una chica pudiese incursionar en este mundo, hasta el sol de hoy, la gente sigue pensando que alguien como yo no debería estar en este aqui, y aquí estoy! Diez años después arrasando con todo!

-hablando de modestia Megan! –esta vez Anthony había interrumpido a la pelirroja.

-Antón, eres el aprendiz, vuelve a meterte con mi equipo y serás hombre muerto. Y Eleonore me dará la razón.

La menor de los Grandchester se divertía mucho, mientras bebía su late de vainilla escuchaba las historias mas alegres, que aunque no entendía la mitad de lo que ellos hablaban, con metáforas, ironías y sarcasmos, sintió que estaba en su elemento, que ese era el lugar en donde debía estar.

Habia llegado a tiempo a su trabajo, tan a tiempo que Flammy aun no estaba alli cuando ella llego, solo estaba uno que otro trabajador del area de impresion.. Y Neal.

-..Anne! -llamo el moreno al verla llegar.

-hola Neal ¿Como estas?

-bien, vaya! La ciudad se pinto de blanco.

-oh si... Bbbrrr, si que la llegada del invierno a Nueva York es bastante estridente.

-Oye.. Anne.

-Annie -corrigio la chica.

-lo siento, Annie... Aaaammm, quisieras tu... Aaamm, bueno, se que apenas nos conocemos pero... ¿Saldrías conmigo algun dia?

La expresión de la chica cambio ¿Por que repentinamente Neal Leagan la invitaba a salir? Ninguno de los dos se caia bien.

-Aaaammm, Neal ¿Te sientes bien? Digo.. Apenas si hablamos.

-bueno... Es que hoy tu... Tu..

-¿Si?

-te ves tan..

-¿Si? -menos que nunca entendía.

-te ves muy bonita Annie.

-Oh! -fue lo unico que pudo decir, ese dia queria verse diferente, no queria verse seria ni amargada, queria que algo de esa muchachita de diecisiete años reluciera -¿Nunca habias visto a una chica bien arreglada?

-si... Pero tu eres... Wao ¿En verdad eres una chica?

-idiota -hablar io siquiera aceptar salir con Neal, era una verdadera perdida de tiempo.

-Dime! ¿Aceptas Annie?

-ni en mis mas jodidas pesadillas Neal Leagan! -grito la pelinegra, siendo audible por todos lados su grito, y por si fuera poco, levanto sus manos y extendió el tercer dedo de cada una.

-HOOOOOOOOOO -gritaron unos compañeros de Neal -te han rechazado Neal!

-si! Eso merece recordarse.

-NO! –grito el castaño –ninguna chica ha osado rechazarme, y júrenlo… Anne Grandchester va a ser mia.

-sii, claro genio! Lo que tu digas –dijo un compañero, quien no creía en que el pudiese llegar a cumplir su cometido.

Annie nunca pensó que el hecho de haber cambiado un poco su apariencia causase revuelo, no era nada fuera del otro mundo, pero el hecho de hacerlo causo polémica.

-..Oooohhh! Que bueno que llegas Annie –exclamo Flammy sonándose la nariz.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Oh do…, do me siento bied –volvió a sonarse la nariz con fuerza -¿Por qué a miiiiiii?

-oye, oye, no te vuelvas loca!

-si me vuelvo loca porque sabes como es Archibald.

-por supuesto que lo se… si quieres te puedo ayudar.

-¿Lo harías?

-sii! Dime simplemente ¿Por donde empiezo?

-bien… Inicia por esto –la chica se agacho y saco un enorme libro de actas que hizo un ruido muy fuere al chocar contra el escritorio –Tienes que clasificar cada una de las actas que hay aquí.

-¿Todo esto? –exclamo la chica anonadada.

-claro que no tonta! –Replico Flammy, se volvió a agachar y saco un segundo libro y lo tiro sobre el anterior –este también.

Creía que el trabajo de Flammy era sencillo…, pero no, era peor que el de ella.

La pelinegra se sentó a clasificar esas actas, era realmente aburrido y tedioso ¿Por qué se ofreció? ¿Qué tenia en la cabeza? No lo sabia, intento descifrarlo mientras iba al archivador que estaba en la oficina de Archie a buscar unos registros.

-..vaya, vaya, Annie –esa voz le hizo saltar el corazón, le llamo Annie –si que estas muy trabajadora hoy.

-si…., Quise ayudar a Flammy, no se siente bien.

-me di cuenta, tiene su escritorio lleno de papeles con mocos.

-Eeeww –expreso la pelinegra, detallo al castaño y no pudo evitar reírse por el aspecto de su jefe -¿Es un suéter con un reno?

-Ah! Si… mama los tejió, y yo soy el bobo que acaba usándolos y pareciendo un imbécil.

-jajajajaja si…, pareces un mismísimo imbécil, espero que Candy y Anthony no tengan que usarlos.

-de hecho si, pero no a la vista publica –susurro Archie guiñándole un ojo

-pero te ves apuesto.

-Pues de hecho soy la cosita mas bella que mi madre pudo tener -exclamo Archie con cierta arrogancia -aunque a veces creo que soy tan bello que hasta ella misma me envidia.

-¿Hablas en serio? -pregunto Annie frunciendo el ceño.

-claro, además, no creo ser un ser superior pero si la ultima coca cola del desierto. Okay, sin ánimos de ser engreído, en resumidas cuentas me gusta que todo gire en mi entorno.

-No me digas! Y ¿Por que será eso señor ultima Coca Cola del desierto?

-Porque soy demasiado bello que las rosas se marchitan cuando perciben mi presencia.

-hablando de complejos narcisistas, el tuyo es muy elevado.

-gracias mi estimada Annie –mascullo el muchacho –wao, te ves estresada.

-a veces me duele el cuello... Por tener un cerebro gigantesco -bromeo Annie riéndose con gracia.

-si que eres graciosa Annie.

-gracias…

-me alegra ver que puedes ser alegre… Y que andas muy hermosa hoy.

-oh… Muchas gracias Archie –sonrió tiernamente, al tiempo que el joven acariciaba sus mejillas, y que un sentimiento muy raro e inusual se desataba entre los dos -A.. Archie..

-¿Si Annie? -jadeo su nombre.

-podria demandarte por acoso laboral..

-si.. Lo se pero ¿Quieres saber algo?

-¿Que?

-no me importa -el castaño se acerco y atrapo los labios de la pelinegra violentamente, Annie sorprendida dejo caer el archivador que tenia en sus manos sorprendida por ese acto, el que ciertamente le habia gustado, por el hecho de que nadie la habia besado de un modo como el que Archie lo estaba haciendo... En ese momento, la etica y la madurez de ambos se fue al carajo.

****Terry's POV****

Había llegado a tiempo a los ensayos, pero por el hecho de que había nevado, casi nadie vino hoy, solo Emma y los muchachos… Y Susana, pero yo tenía que permanecer aquí hasta que el director me diga, porque era mi trabajo. Fui por un café detrás de bambalinas, y entonces… Escuche una conversación violenta.

-..Robert haz algo en lo que a Emma concierne, ella no puede sustituirme!

-ya te dije que no lo hare.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No lo ves? Ella es buena, ella es libre, además… tu sabias que ella era la elegida para ser la Reina Cisne.

¿Qué? El mismo Robert estaba diciendo por su boca que Emma era la Reina Cisne… ¡Lo Sabia!

-y sabes que no lo acepto… Porque ese papel, y los anteriores me pertenecen, mientras mas protagónicos tengo los patrocinadores me buscaran. Solo imagínate "Susana Marlowe, la mejor bailarina de América" ser mejor que Pavlova, ser la mejor.

-Susana, lamento decepcionarte, pero admítelo,, no eres exactamente lo que los patrocinadores buscan…

-¿Por qué no soy aquella chica?

-pues si… Desde que estas aquí, todos han buscado a Candice, hasta aquel día de su accidente.

-ese accidente la saco de la compañía, y tu sabes lo que le pasa a las bailarinas cuando una de sus piernas se afectan.

-si… Lo se, y en verdad siento lastima por ella. Candice fue lo mejor que esta compañía tuvo.

-no! Candice es pasado, yo soy presente y lo sabes. Ahora, has lo que te digo! El papel tiene que seguir siendo mio, y tendrás que exigirle a Terrence que me asista en todo momento.

¿Que? ¿Yo?

-¿Terrence? ¿Qué pasa con el?

-el…. Me interesa.

-¿Te interesa?

¿Qué? ¿Le intereso? Oh no, no, no, no, esto no puede estar pasándome.

-¿Te estas escuchando Susana? Apenas conoces al muchacho ¿Sabes al menos si tiene novia?

-no se ni me interesa… solo se que el me atrae… Y mucho. Y hare lo que sea para tenerlo comiendo de la palma de mi mano.

-¿Y que hay de nosotros? -hablo Robert, un momento ¿Nosotros?

-¿Que pasa con eso? Que yo sepa tu y yo no tenemos nada.

-por supuesto que si, Susana -me dio asco ver como Robert empezaba a acariciarle los pechos y la intimidad a Susana al mismo tiempo que parecia acurrucarla sobre si -los pequeños favores sexuales que me has hecho son una muestra de ello.

-pues si tu creíste que habia algo oculto en ellos te equivocas.

-Puedo decirle a todos que solamente eres una zorra barata. ¿Que diran tu madre y tu hermana? ¿Que pensaría tu padre si viviera?

-atrévete, y tu reputación también estara en juego.

-pero yo no tengo nada que perder... Pero tu Susana... Si, y mucho, asi que, mantente tranquila, y no te metas con Terrence.

-¿Por que lo defiendes tanto?

-por el hecho de que el muchacho tiene talento, y no debe desperdiciarse, en especial en ti!

Me pegue de la pared y me tape la boca, no lo puedo creer. Ahora entiendo su insistencia en que vaya a ensayar a su casa y esa insistencia en que triunfe, todo es para su propio beneficio. Saque mi celular y le marque a Emma rápidamente, hoy lastimosamente iba a romper parte de mi contrato con la compañía, debía cuidar de mi salud mental.

Nos encontramos en los camerinos, ella y yo, debía explicarle todo lo que había escuchado, ella debía saberlo, y saber que yo no le había mentido la vez que le dije que el papel era suyo, fue quizás una charla de treinta minutos o mas, ella palideció, cambio su expresión muchas veces, algunas de sorpresa, otras de rabia e ira inclemente, y entonces, al final de todo, me abrazo, la muy tonta me abrazo.

-..Terry… Tienes que hablar con Candy, y decirle que luche por volver.

-Emma, la mismísima Susana sabe que para una bailarina volver a bailar con una lesión como la que Candy tuvo es imposible.

-para un humano común es imposible… Para Dios y para Candy es posible. No vengas con esa negatividad, tú puedes impulsar a que ella vuelva.

-pero… Emma, ella decidió, tiene una nueva vida. Solo ella puede decidir.

-si… Lo se, pero impúlsala –me dijo con sus ojos mas oscuros que nunca –le dire a Robert que te duele la cabeza, y que posponga el ensayo.

-vale –dije tratando de controlarme. Si que era Emma insistente.

-y... ¿Supondré que iras con Candice?

-supones bien... Quiero darle una sorpresa.

-¿Que clase de sorpresa?

-no lo se... Llevarle flores y chocolates quizas.

-Jajajaja... Terrence, Terrence, si que no sabes como tratar a una chica, parece que nunca has tenido una novia.

-claro que he tenido. Pero... Nunca una americana, y nunca a alguien como Candy.

-bueno querido Terry, si quieres sorprenderla... Toma nota!

Mentalmente grabe todo lo que Emma me explico, vaya, sabe demasiado lo que una chica quiere, desde el mas minimo detalle, cualquier cosa me serviria para darle un rato diferente a Candy.

Aproveche el "reposo" que me dieron para largarme de alli y correr a buscar a Candy, textee a Patty para que me diera su ubicación exacta, estaba en la Universidad de Columbia. Mi pecosa estaba casi graduándose! No me habia dado cuenta de ello... Eso me dio una idea!

Con un frio de la madre fui por un café a Starbucks, un enorme late de vainilla, el favorito de Candy, y algo mas... De alli, me dirigi a buscar a mi pecosa, si que me costo encontrarla, pero, esa maraña de cabellos rubios alborotados era reconocible en cualquier lugar.

-..oh joven y hermosa Julieta, el sol te envidia tales rizos dorados adornan tu cabeza, tus ojos verdes como prados de Escocia, y tu boca apetitosa, que me hace delirar -se giro y me dio la oportunidad de admirarla con su belleza invernal.

-Oh Terry! -me envolvio entre sus delgados brazos. ¡Señor! Era un calor inclemente el que senti al tenerla junto a mi en ese precioso momento -¿Como llegaste hasta aqui?

-tengo mis contactos...

-déjame adivinar... Patricia y Alistear.

-aceptaste mi amor, te ganaste una estrellita!

-¿Que haces aqui?

-¿Pues que crees tu? Tengo un supuesto reposo por un dia, asi que aproveche para venir a verte, te traje tu cafe favorito tamaño familiar y un regalito.

-¿Para mi?

-claro, cierra tus ojos pecosa -torcio su apetitosa boca hacia un lado -por favor.

Cerro sus ojos y desplego una sonrisa de sus labios, me acerque y los bese tiernamente, me aleje y entonces, alce el regalo.

-ábrelos -sus esmeraldas se abrieron y sonrio alegremente.

-¡Terry! -dijo mi nombre con emoción -los poemas de Pablo Neruda ¿Donde los conseguiste?

-amor.. Soy un hombre de contactos, puedo hacer lo que sea.

-¿Lo que sea?

-lo que sea...

-¿Y si vamos a tu casa?

-¿A mi casa?

-si.. Quiero leerlos contigo.

-por supuesto que si pecosa mia -la tome por un brazo y nos largamos de alli, tomamos la via mas rapida hasta Manhattan, todo estaba blanco, el vaho salia de nuestras bocas divertidamente. Escuchábamos nuestras canciones favoritas de camino y ella de vez en cuando hojeaba el libro que le regale.

Llegamos a San Remo y estaban colocando las decoraciones navideñas, al menos seria el mes mas alegre. Subimos los ascensores, y llegamos a mi departamento, apenas entramos atrape su provocativa boca, y deseaba cargarla por cada rincon.

-..Pecosa, ¿Que quieres hacer? -dije despegando mis labios de los suyos.

-solo pasar todo el dia contigo, es lo que quiero -sonrio sonrojada.

-y asi sera.. Siéntate mientras preparo algo para comer.

-valee! -grito la pecosa sonriente, fui a la cocina a preparar algo sencillo, de vez en cuando me asomaba a ver que hacia, tenia su mirada fija en el pequeño estante que teniamos como biblioteca, vi como sus dedos palidos con uñas pintadas de un color azul marino se posaron sobre aquel libro, ese libro era especial para mi.

-..Candy! -grite corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Que es esto? -pregunto ella con ese libro entre sus manos, no tuve chance de responder, lo habia abierto.

-es una biblia -dijo sonriéndome, la acaricio con sus manos -Leila Grandchester... ¿Era tu madre?

-si.. Lo era.

Estaba observando las paginas marcadas, vio un marcalibros amarillo, sonrio.

-.."Me llevaste al infierno, al espacio y al mar ¿Ahora a donde vamos?" -sonrió -que hermoso es.

-mi madre nos leía frases cuando éramos pequeños... Frases completamente trilladas por cierto.

-¿Me leerías una de esas frases trilladas?

-¿Porque mejor un pequeño relato trillado?

-me encantaría -sonrió, nos sentamos juntos en el sofá, ella cruzo sus piernas, yo cruce las mías para imitarla y coloque la pequeña biblia de mi madre en mis rodillas para empezar a leer las cosas que ella escribía -¿Qué ha pasado? Que las paletas se convirtieron en cigarros, el agua en vodka, las bicicletas en carros, los besos en sexo. ¿Te acuerdas cuando volar significaba columpiarse muy rápido? ¿Cuándo ''protección'' significaba utilizar casco al ir en bicicleta? ¿Cuándo lo peor que podías recibir de una persona eran piojos? ¿Cuándo solo amábamos a nuestros padres? Los hombros de papá eran el lugar más alto del mundo y mamá era heroína. Tu peor enemigo era tu hermano, los problemas de velocidad eran causados por quien corría más rápido. ''Guerra'' era solo un juego y la única droga que conocías era el remedio para la tos. El dolor más fuerte que podías oír era el de tus rodillas raspadas y ''adiós'' significaba solo ''hasta mañana''. Todo esto era lo mejor del mundo, pero no pudimos esperar crecer.

-..vaya.. Que hermoso.. Y que real es todo lo que dice.

-si.. Sera por eso que ella y mi papa intentaron criarnos de la manera mas sana posible. Darnos libertad y restricciones, ser como somos ahora.

-me gusta... Hubiese deseado conocer a tus padres.

-yo hubiese querido que permanecieran el tiempo suficiente con nosotros... Ya que estarían encantados de conocerte, sobre todo mi papá! Porque te hubiese hecho un repertorio para que lo bailases.

-oh Terry ¿Crees que me aceptarían?

-por supuesto pecosa... -nos miramos el uno al otro, ella coloco sus manos junto a mi cabeza, con sus delicados dedos retiraba los rebeldes mechones de cabello que caían sobre mi rostro, sus rostro níveo parecía brillar con la luz invernal que se colaba por mi ventana. Me arrodille sobre ella, quien se inclino hacia atras tapando su pecho con sus manos, me acerque a su rostro y la bese profundamente, Candy jadeo con ansias.

Volví a besarla con las mismas ganas que le tenia, estrechando su cuerpo al mio, y acariciando su espalda tiernamente, Candy se aferraba a mi cabello de una manera tan salvaje y sensual que me enloquecía ¡Señor! ¿Que me esta pasando? Siento que voy a estallar por dentro, siento un jodido calor en mi entrepierna, y siento que quiero volar al cielo y gritar, porque esta sensación tan placentera es casi única. Me atrevi a posar una de mis manos en los pechos de Candy, tan suaves y firmes... Justo cuando crei que pasaríamos a otro plano, ella se detiene.

-..¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! -parecía asustada, se alejo de mi mirándome avergonzada.

-¿Sucede algo Candy?

-es que yo... -se mordió el labio, agacho la cabeza, permitiendo que su cabello ocultara su rostro, me acerque a ella.

-..Candy -intente tocarla, pero se estremeció.

-por favor... No me toques -¿Que? ¿Por que?

-..Candy... ¿Hice algo malo?

-si!... No... No lo se... Uuuggghhh! -no entiendo que le sucede.

-¿Dime que sucede?

-es que... Sentí que explotaba por dentro.

-si.. Es normal.

-lo se... Y yo.. Quisiera corresponderte de la manera que quieres.

-Candy... Sabes que no voy a obligarte, aun tenemos que seguir conociéndonos. Aunque no tengo ningún problema en hacerte el amor justo ahora.

-es que ese es el problema -dijo mirándome con temor.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Terry... Yo nunca he estado con nadie... Soy virgen.

Eso era algo que no me espere.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Buenas nocheess! Capitulo 19 llegandoooo.Y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS! Llego diciembre, ¿Saben lo que significa? Es el mes de la promesa de campaña... Nos leemos el quince de diciembre por este lugar! Feliz lectura...**

**Provehito In Altum**


	20. Chapter 20

**DESDE MI CIELO**

**CAPITULO 20**

* * *

Me sentí morir, los besos de Terry eran tan apasionados, y crei que estallaria en mil pedazos, cuando sus manos empezaron a masajear mis pechos, cuando senti un bulto que rozaba cerca de mi, era como algo nuevo para mi y mas viniendo de el... A decir verdad, creo que incluso sufri un orgasmo con esa pequeña sesion de besos y caricias indebidas. Pero creo que debi decirle desde un principio que jamas he tenido relaciones sexuales.

-¿Eres... Virgen?

Asenti con la cabeza, ¡Dios! Esto es vergonzoso.

Se levanto lejos de mi avergonzado. ¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Y si lo espante? Es hombre y he de apostar a que ha estado con muchas, agregando que en pleno siglo veintiuno es algo raro saberse virgen y a mi edad.

-..Candy.. Me tomaste por sorpresa.

-lo se... Y lo siento -dije en medio de mi ruborizacion, ahora no se como se sentiria Terry al saber esto, apuesto a que ha de estar anonadado, y como no, se puede decir que yo soy una de las pocas virgenes existentes en el mundo.

-¿Por que lo sientes?

-porque no soy lo que esperabas.

-pues... Ciertamente no me espere que fueses virgen, el 70% de las bailarinas que he conocido han perdido la virginidad a sus quince años. Y jamas pense que tu fueses la excepcion.

-pues creeme, yo misma me sorprendo -exclame ruborizada, trate de ignorar la mirada penetrante de Terry sobre mi.

Pues si, formo parte de un insignificante 39% de chicas virgenes, y parte de un 1% de bailarinas virgenes, mientras estuve en la compañia los chicos no me atraian, porque mi unico sueño era bailar, si, quizas me besuquee con uno que otro bailarin que al dia siguiente se declara gay, pero solo eso, jamas he dado ese paso tan delicado. Terry me veia con admiracion y sorpresa, yo me atrevia a mirarlo, pero, el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y beso mis labios, como solo el sabe hacerlo.

-..Candy... No te avergüences. Es lo mas normal que puede haber en este mundo.

-pues se ve que estas algo retrasado –masculle –soy como una especie exótica y en peligro de extincion.

-si… es posible que lo seas, pero no me importa.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto ¿Sabes por que?

-no...

-porque... Yo quiero ser el hombre que tenga la enorme virtud de ser el que te haga feliz, el que te respete en todo momento, y el que sea capaz de amarte en todos los sentidos posibles, y te prometo que no te voy a tocar ni te obligare a hacer cosas que no quieras hasta que estés preparada.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-claro que si, es la palabra de un caballero ingles. Ademas de eso, Candy.., ni todas las palabras de todos los libros seran suficientes para describir cuanto te amo. Y si voy a esperar, que sea asi, por ti.

Todo parecía tan efímero, tan hermoso, pero ¿Por qué el decide esperar? ¿Qué lo detiene? Yo igual que muchas chicas desea que su primera vez sea mágica, y de verdad no tendría ningún problema en entregarme a Terry ahora, y el tuvo la oportunidad justo en este instante ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué lo haces Terry?

-Pecosa –me beso con ternura en los labios –las personas a veces se entregan sin mediar las consecuencias. Es algo que se piensa muy bien, ya que no hay vuelta atrás. Para una mujer la virginidad es como una joya, y es algo que se desperdiciaría si lo entregas a la persona incorrecta.

-se ve que eres un experto.

-bueno…. Lo he aprendido por las malas… No soy un hombre virginal que se guarda para el matrimonio, pero tampoco un adicto al sexo.

-Terry… tu… -sentía vergüenza preguntarle esto, pero tenia tanta curiosidad -¿Le has quitado la virginidad a alguien?

-pues a decir verdad… Nunca, todas mis parejas ya habían tenido experiencia, y una que otra tenia tendencias ninfomaniacas quizas -sonrio con burla -nunca he tenido ese privilegio, y se que hasta yo mismo tendría miedo porque es tan delicado.

-oh si… entonces voy a suponer que eres virgen en esa parte.

-me parece bien, así no te sentirás tan fuera de lugar.

-bueno…. Estaríamos a mano. Porque a pesar de ser virgen tengo una mente súper pervertida.

-y no digo lo contrario pecosa, si admiras a Dita Von Tesse das mucho a imaginar –se acerco a besar mi cuello, el era como un gatito que ronroneaba cuando le acariciaba el cuello, ahora que el sabe casi todo de mi ¿Hacia donde ira nuestra relación? ¿Tocara dar el paso mas grande? Aunque me ha prometido no tocarme hasta que me sienta preparada.

Y yo le creo.

Pero de algo estaba casi segura hasta ahora... Queria que Terry fuese mi primera vez.

Tratamos de olvidar lo que acababa de sucedernos, y nos mantuvimos al margen por un momento, no queríamos volver a sufrir una descarga hormonal, ya que son bastante explosivas y vergonzosas, pero, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido en la mitad del dia, estar con el, con la nieve en toda la ciudad, nuestros pies frios y el cafe con leche recien preparado fue simplemente sensacional. Ademas de que pasamos la mitad del tiempo viendo peliculas y besuqueandonos como adolescentes hormonales, y en esa mitad el no perdia el tiempo para tocarme y decirme cuanto me queria... Oh Terry, manos magicas Grandchester, tu si sabes como alterarme.

-..Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! -grite tapandome los ojos, solo a Terry se le ocurre proponer que veamos "El Conjuro" y simplemente no supero que en los creditos de la pelicula digan que es basada en hechos reales.

-vamos pecosa, es solo una pelicula!

-siii! Lo se, y se basa en hechos reales, diablos!

-entonces no te molestarias si vamos al museo en donde tienen a la muñeca Annabelle.

-NO! NI LOCA!

-jajajajaja, no seas cobarde pecosa.

-no soy cobarde... Mmm, bueno si, quizas un poco.

-Uuuhhh, pues adivine, el monstruo come pecosas esta aqui! -empezo a hacerme cosquillas, queria evitarlas, pero mis risas incontenibles y el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mio no me lo permitian, el era como un niño grande, y adoraba eso de Terry en muchisimos sentidos, empece a golpearlo para que parara, pero admito que hasta yo me estaba divirtiendo.

-jajajajaja basta! Basta! Ajajajaja!

-¿Y que gano si me detengo?

-respeto y veneracion eterna!

-Mmmm, suena en verdad tentador, pero yo tengo una mejor idea.

-¿En serio? ¿Cual seria?

-¿Sabes preparar pastel?

-¿Que si se? Me ofendes Terry Grandchester. En el año que pase minusvalida aprendi de todo un poco, me considero la Gordon Ramsey de la familia.

-si, y de eso no hay duda, aun recuerdo los deliciosos sanwiches de pollo teriyaki que le diste a Annie cuando llegamos a San Remo. Deliciosos como tu.

-eeenn fin! ¿Para que quieres un pastel?

-no es para mi... Es para Annie.

-¿Annie?

-si... Veras, va a cumplir años y quisiera hacerle algo especial, no ha tenido los mejores cumpleaños desde hace tiempo.

-vaya. Wow! Y ¿Cuantos cumple?

-veintidos el quince de diciembre.

-es dentro de tres dias, por Dios! -En la madre! No le he preguntado a Terry por su cumpleaños, seria la novia más perversa si no supiera la fecha más importante -Por cierto ¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?

-te lo dejo como tarea.

-dimelo y lo averiguare.

-bien... Un dia antes de la publicacion de Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare.

-jajajajaja -me burle, esta hablando con la futura licendiada en Literatura Inglesa -Terry... Eso es facil... Enero 28, historia de Shakespeare, literatura ¿Lo olvidas?

-oh mierda... Si tienes razon, no debo luchar contigo en esa parte.

-estas en lo correcto -y solo faltaba uno -¿Y la de Karen?

-Post dia de los enamorados.

-febrero 15, anotado! Vaya.. Ustedes son meses seguidos, diciembre, enero y febrero!

-y a pesar de que no fuimos premeditados caimos en muy buenas epocas! Por cierto.. ¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños pecosa?

-el siete de Mayo! Asi que usted.. Señor Grandchester, espero que no olvide una fecha tan importante como esa.

-por supuesto que claro que no... Señorita Andley.

Uno de nuestros celulares sono, era el de Terry, aceptaria en eso de prepararle un pastel a Annie para su cumpleaños, no solo es la hermana de mi novio, sino mi amiga... Deberia hablar con Archie para que le hagamos una fiesta sorpresa incluso.

-..Mierda! -exclamo Terry

-¿Sucede algo?

-Annie no vendra a tiempo para cenar... Al parecer tiene un compromiso importante.

-pues si que es raro, normalmente todo se aliviana en esta epoca del año en la publicidad.

-bueno... Algo bueno debe estar pasando para que mi hermanita no venga temprano. Tendre que ir a buscar a Karen.

-hey, tranquilizate, Anthony puede traerla -he notado como se pone Terry cada vez que menciono a mi hermano, simplemente no le cae por el hecho de que el sea diferente a todos, como dice el, "el tatuaje no quita lo decente, ni la corbata lo rata"

-no lo se.

-Terry, confia en mi, quizas Anthony se vea como un delincuente, pero te aseguro, que no es ni emo ni gotico, ni forma parte de una banda delicitiva, ni consume ni vende droga, no fuma, no bebe, tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo, el es casi un chico ejemplar. Lo mejor es que te tomes tu tiempo y lo conozcas, salgan, caminen por el parque y entiende porque es asi..

-tu ¿Sabes por que el es asi?

-si, pero, lo mejor es que tu mismo lo averigues -le guiñe un ojo, tenia que empezar a tratar bien a Anthony, seria como un escarmiento que Terry debia agarrar, no tenia que discriminarlo por ser como es. Ademas, Anthony y Karen se entienden a la perfeccion.

-okay! Lo intentare.

-perfecto! Gracias mi amor -le di un beso en la mejilla y me levante rapidamente, debiamos empezar a preparar algo para Annie -llamare a Patty y a Stear, ellos son expertos planificando fiestas sorpresas.

-¿Fiesta sorpresa? ¿Que planeas Candice Andley?

-nada malo... Querias prepararle algo a Annie y eso es lo que hare, confia en mi.

Ese día por la tarde, despues de que me fui a mi departamento me había comunicado con mis amigos, teníamos menos de una semana para organizar todo para Annie, pastel, regalos, todo lo que se requiere para una fiesta sorpresa, y el que no debía faltar, era Archie. Con ayuda de mama conseguí que podía regalarle a una elegante británica madura con estilo unico y sobre todo... Que fuese una escritora nata.

****Terry's POV****

Aun seguia sin superar el hecho de que Candy fuese virgen, me sorprendio y al mismo tiempo fue mi alegria, ya que ningun hombre antes de mi, la habia tocado, y en verdad quisiera tener yo ese privilegio enorme de ser el primero, desde ese dia, he soñado teniendola en mis brazos completamente desnuda, solo para ser mia, unicamente mia, mi dulce pecosa, un ser excepcional en toda la amplitud de la palabra.

Por lo pronto, me ayudaria a prepararle algo a Annie, algo que se le iba a fascinar. Aunque, mi hermana esta algo extraña desde hace un par de dias, esta... Sonriendo, jugueteando, cantando, que era algo que tenia tanto tiempo sin hacer, era como si tuviese un nuevo soplo de vida.

Por otra parte, Karen se veia sonriente tambien, no se encontraba deprimida, desde que tuvo el valor de decirle a sus compañeros lo que le sucedia, obtuvo fuerzas de donde no tenia, creo que eso era lo que necesitaba desde un principio, un amigo, aunque uno de esos amigos tenga tatuajes.

-..oye Terry, pasame el oregano -estaba tan distraido que habia olvidado que hoy Karen me ayudaba en la cocina, era tan agil y seguia todo al pie de la letra, en seguida la ves, y piensas que es la persona mas normal del mundo, aunque sus estetiotipados movimientos digan todo lo contrario.

-ten enana -me puse de puntas para alcanzarle el oregano y entregarselo -vaya, si que huele bien eso.

-gracias... -dijo sonriendo, volteo hacia mi, sin hacer contacto visual, y parecia que queria decirme algo porque su pequeña boca se abria para intentar hablar, y luego callaba, carraspee.

-¿Tienes algo que decir Karen Elizabeth?

-yo... Bueno... Si... Si!

-¿En serio? Bueno... Dimelo.

-Terry... ¿Que pensarias si yo hiciera dibujos para otros?

-bueno, tus retratos son fantasticos, en especial porque son realistas y tienen un toque personal.

-si pero yo hablo de... Hacer plantillas y dejar que sean ellos los que marquen y le den color.

No entiendo hacia donde va esto.

-Karen... Tú eres la que le da vida al dibujo ¿A que se debe esta conversacion?

-es que... Conoci a unas personas, y una chica llamada Megan dijo que estaria encantada de que mis dibujos estuviesen en su trabajo. Y a decir verdad me sentiria... Halagada, creo.

¡Wow! Eso si que era una noticia, el trabajo de Karen empezaba a darse a conocer repentinamente, pero, tengo que asegurarme de que sea algo que la beneficie y que no esten intentando estafarla.

-bien... ¿Dime que clase de trabajo es y en donde?

-bueno... -hizo una pausa y cuando iba a decirmelo la puerta suena.

-un momento pequeñita -deje mi labor en la cocina y fui a la puerta, alli, estaba mi querida Candy, y un hombre a su lado -pecosa!

-hola amor.. -dijo sonriendo.

-Candy, que sorpresa -dije, entonces volvi la mirada al hombre junto a ella -¿Que haces aqui? Pense que tenias clase.

-Pues si, pero queria darte una sorpresita, el señor es de correspondencia internacional

-¿Correspondencia? -no estaba esperando algo que yo sepa.

-Eeeehh si, viene de Londres, Inglaterra -exclamo el señor con voz cansada. Nada mas saber el origen me dio un brinco al corazon.

-..Karen! Karen ven, vamos! -solo una persona podria mandar correspondencia desde Londres, sabiendo lo costoso que era un envío y que supiese en donde vivimos. No tuvimos molestia en bajar las escaleras, cuando llegamos al vestibulo Annie estaba alli sonriente.

-..lo envia la abuela Anne.

-¿Que es? -pregunto Karen a un lado mio.

-bajalo Charlie! -dijo el muchacho de la correspondencia, el camion estaba afuera, aparentemente era grande.

-te vas a sorprender -dijo Candy sonriente.

-¿tu sabias de esto?

-bueno... Annie me lo menciono, asi que me comunique con tu abuela.

-tu... ¿Hablaste con mi abuela? -definitivamente, mi pecosa era un ser fuera de este mundo, habia hablado con m abuela, la unica persona que nos queda en este mundo a mis hermana y a mi.

-si... Hable con la señora Anne Grandchester Bristol, interesante mujer, y muy amable, le hable de que somos vecinos y de que quiero darte una sorpresa, gracias a tu hermana y al financiamiento de la compañia de Albert, mi papa, logramos traer esto de Londres a Nueva York.

Abrace a Candy con emocion, esta loca! ! Esta loca ¡Pero aun asi, la amo.

-..¿Que sucede aqui? -el señor Tregger se habia acercado a nosotros, diablos! No habia pensado en el, y nosotros armando alboroto.

-es que... Señor Tregger, estamos recibiendo una entrega -agrego Candy sin dejar de sonreir, volvi mi mirada a aquello que traian para nosotros, y no pude evitar sonreir, queria literalmente llorar.

-..Santo Cielo... Es mi piano!

-sorpresa y... Feliz navidad adelantada! -dijeron Candy y Annie al mismo tiempo. Me acerque mas a mi piano, mi hermoso piano, pude reflejarme en el negro brillante, no podia creer que lo tenia en mis manos de nuevo, la enorme ventaja, era que el departamento era muy grande y tendriamos espacio para el.

-¿Y que esperas? Toca algo Terry! -grito Annie sonriendome

Tenía razon ¿Que esperaba? Abri la tapa del teclado, mis dedos estaban ansiosos, lentamente empece a tocar algo de Yiruma, y entonces, estaba en mi elemento, todo estaba en su lugar, cuanto amaba tener a mi pertenencia mas preciada a mi lado. Cuando toco, me transporto a otro mundo, me siento en el septimo cielo, oigo la voz de Dios en mi mente, soy otra persona al tocar.

Entonces, sin darme cuenta, me aplaudian, habia armado un espectaculo en medio del vestibulo, me sonroje, vi a mis chicas mirandome divertidamente, y vi al señor Treager con una sonrisa.

-vaya, no sabia que tocabas Terrence.

-Aaaammm, si, un poco.

-¿Un poco dices? Eres un pianista nato, y tocas en una compañia de baile, eres un talento! Deja de ser tan molesto Terry -intervino Candy.

-quizas un poco -dije tratando de ocultar un poco mi arrogancia. Y bueno, me toco soportar las miradas de todos, siempre me ocurria esto, me inspiraba tanto que me iba a otro mundo literalmente.

-Wao! Candy.. No sabremos agradecer lo que acabas de hacer... Este piano es nuestra vida.

-Annie, no es nada, los quiero mucho a todos y quise hacer esto para demostrarles que son importantes para mí.

-en especial Terry ¿No es cierto?

La mire tiernamente, sabia que estaba sonrojada, ese mismo sonrojo apetecible que me enamoro desde el primer dia.

-es cierto, Terry es importante para mi, pero no tanto como ustedes dos -Candy y Annie se abrazaron con fuerza.

-oigan! ¿Y como subiremos esto al departamento? -agrego Karen que examinaba el piano minuiciosamente -no entrara por la puerta!

-eso es lo que tu crees enana!

Aunque sabemos que eso llevara trabajo.

El señor Treager nos ayudo a llevar el piano por el ascensor, y basicamente tuvimos que reorganizar el departamento, pero, yo sabia en donde pondria mi mayor tesoro en el mundo. Ese en donde yo podia inspirarme, ver las luces brillantes de Nueva York, y en donde podia ver el cielo nocturno solo para mi.

-..Uuuuhhhhh! ¿Para esto me llamaste? Vaya amigo! -Stear se dejo caer de rodillas por un supuesto cansancio, ¿De que habla? Solo son 250 kilos de musica e inspiracion, y deberia agradecer que lo llamáramos para que compartiera este momento entre amigos.

-no seas dramatico Stear.

-no soy dramatico amor.

-seeee, seeee, cierra la boca Alistear -me vio con sorna -por cierto chicos ¿Que dia es mañana?

Oh, oh, definitivamente, Stear no era bueno guardando secretos.

-mañana es quince de diciembre -dice Patty con cierto temor, ellos sabian de la fiesta sorpresa ¿Acaso Stear iba a arruinarlo?

-oh si, lo se, inicio de vacaciones y... Oh por supuesto! Yo tengo trabajo -exclamo Annie torciendo la boca.

-bueno querida Annie, es la triste realidad de los adultos, pero... Hay que hacerlo -Patty definitivamente no estaba ayudandola.

-Aaaaammmm, si, tengo que ir a terminar de hacer unas llamadas. Les veo cualquier rato.

-¡Seguro! -dijeron Stear y Patty al mismo tiempo, ellos no saben disimular nada. Se despidieron de nosotros y nos dejaron a solas a todos.

-vaya, si que ha sido agitada la tarde.

-concuerdo contigo Candy -dijo Annie sentandose en la mesa con su computadora para seguir trabajando.

-Oye Terry... Puedo pedirte un favor -me dijo mi hermana, quien me llamo silenciosamente.

-¿Que pasa Annie?

-espero que no le hayas hecho mencion a nadie de que mañana es mi cumpleaños.

-claro, no lo haria jamas -menti, tras mi espalda, tenia mis dedos cruzados, a veces Annie podia ser muy, pero muy inocente, y debia aprovecharme de ello.

Cuando se hizo de noche y todos se fueron a dormir, Candy y yo subimos a la azotea, el cual se habia convertido en nuestro lugar especial, empezamos a planear lo que seria la sorpesita de mi hermana con calma, teniamos toda la noche y parte del dia siguiente, ella tuvo el pequeño privilegio de contarle todo a Archie, solo para que el estuviese enterado, era el jefe de mi hermana de todas maneras.

Agregando que..., como era nuestro rato a solas, podia besarla todo lo que yo quisiera.

-..Si tan solo no tuviesemos que ir a buscar los cupcakes donde mis padres nos daria tiempo de.. -la calle con un beso, apretando sus apetecibles labios, Candy sabia perfectamente que me hacia mandar todo a la mierda -Terry... No lo hagas, sabes que no puedo controlarme despues.

-oh si, por eso me encanta robarte besos, porque se como te pones -la bese una vez mas -te sonrojas, te intimidas con mi presencia, y.. -profundice nuestro beso un poco mas -sabes que me amas hasta el infinito y mas alla.

-si... Si, si te amo, muchisimo Terry.

Segui besandola, y me permiti acariciarla tiernamente, y ella hacia lo mismo, me dice que ronroneo cada vez que me besa el cuello, y creo que tiene razon. De repente, empezo a tararear nuestra cancion, era la de nosotros y era la que representaba a esta magica ciudad desde este punto de vista.

_Luces fuertes, ciudad grande_

_Ella sueña con el amor_

_Luces fuertes, ciudad grande_

_El vive para correr._

-..¿Recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos aqui los dos? -susurro mientras la tenia en mis brazos.

-por supuesto, me diste un susto de mil demonios.

-jajaja, si, y aqui fue donde descubrimos que somos Echelons.

-si... Quien lo diria, estamos compenetrados en distintos aspectos.

-¿Terry?

-¿Si Candy?

-yo... Quiero hablar acerca de lo ocurrido entre nosotros.. Con lo de mi virginidad.

-pecosa, ya hablamos de eso, prometi cuidarte y no forzarte a nada.

-lo se pero... Terry... Yo quiero estar contigo... Estar de... Estar.

-¿En serio? No tengo problemas en esperar.

-yo tampoco pero... Yo quiero.

Vaya, esto me ha tomado por sorpresa totalmente.

-Candy, cuando te sientas cien por ciento segura de esto, te prometo que hare de tu primera vez algo inolvidable.

-¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes que sera como lo hacen ver en los libros y en las tontas series televisivas? ¿Hermoso y puro?

-lo prometo Candy, ademas, las promesas Grandchester son promesas inquebrantables.

Esta, era una promesa que debia cumplir a la perfeccion.

Trabajamos en los preparativos hasta las diez, hubiesemos pasado de largo pero habia empezado a nevar, por lo que hizo un frio de perros, ella se despidio de mi tomando mi mano, y esperando no soltarla mas nunca, y eso lo queria yo, sonara muy cliche, pero, cuando conoces a la persona que da vueltas a tu mundo, no la debes dejar, nunca.

El gran dia habia llegado, quince de diciembre, y Karen, con todos sus animos se levanto para ayudarme a preparar un desayuno britanico especial para nuestra hermana, arribaba a sus veintidos años, y era el primer cumpleaños que pasaba lejos de Inglaterra, por lo que he de suponer, habra de estar decaida, pero no sera asi.

-..Date prisa! Se va a despertar -me regañaba Karen mientras preparaba la mesa, yo terminaba de preparar las panquecas.

-ya casi, ya casi, ya casi -me faltaba solo una para terminar, habiamos hecho todo para que ella empezara la mañana con buen pie.

-¿Candy vendra? Dime que si!

-por supuesto que si Karen, y ya ha de...

La puerta suena silenciosamente, Karen va a abrirla con rapidez, era mi pecosa, mi hermana se aferra a ella en seguida, era definitivo, Candy tiene algo especial, y Karen lo sabe.

-¿Como estas Candy?

-muy bien pequeñita -le dice Candy con dulzura -dime ¿Annie se desperto?

-no, aun no, pero lo hara en cualquier momento.

-entonces llegue a tiempo.. -volvio su mirada coqueta hacia mi, me acerque a ella y le di un beso de buenos dias.

-te ves radiante hoy Candy.

-gracias, y tu te ves tan sexy con delantal puesto.

-Mmmm, sexy, es algo que no me habias dicho nunca.

-pues te lo digo -atrape a mi dulce pecosa entre mis brazos y volvi a besarla, entonces...

-viene! Viene! Viene! -susurra Karen con emocion. Ya quiero ver la cara de Annie. Se levanta estrujandose los ojos, su cabello lacio estaba alborotado, y no se habia dado cuenta que estabamos alli.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Annie! -gritamos todos al unisono, ella parece verse sorprendida, y como no.

-felicidades linda -Candy va y la abraza tiernamente, al igual que Karen, entonces me toco a mi ¿Que le dices a tu hermana en un momento asi?

-felicidades preciosa, son veintidos primaveras.

-gracias Terry.

-y mira lo que preparamos para ti.

-por Dios... Muchachos... Esto es.. ¿Para mi?

-claro, que mejor dia para celebrar tu nacimiento, esta nevando, es ultimo dia de clases, que hoy podamos pasarla bien despues de cuatro años y para que por una sola vez intentes divertirte.. Quiero que mi hermanita este feliz hoy ¿Puedes hacerlo Annie?

-por supuesto que si -se me guindo del cuello apretandome fuerte, y yo la abrace, por hoy, queria que todo fuese diferente.

Desayunamos los cuatro juntos, era algo interesante, siempre teniamos una silla vacia, y hoy, esa silla la ocupaba Candy, el destino insistia que ella debia estar en nuestra familia, formar parte de ella, pero, ella ya formaba parte de nosotros... Y parte de mi.

Esta vez, por gracia y obra del espiritu Santo, Annie quiso que la llevara a su trabajo en la furgoneta, pero pronto se acabara, pronto la devolvere y comprare un vehiculo propio, creo que son los beneficios de trabajar con Susana, lamentablemente. Karen se fue al instituto, era su último dia de clases, y debia disfrutarlo con sus amigos, y Candy... Bueno, a planificar el festejo sorpresa de mi hermanita, a mi, me toco ir al ensayo, era uno de los ultimos, la presentacion de estrenaria en navidad, y era el lamentable debut de Susana Marlowe.

Llegue como si nada, porque sabia lo ajetreados que estaban todos para la puesta en escena, debia ser la mejor que esta ciudad haya visto. Y después, fueron las horas mas largas y extenuantes de mi vida.

-..Susana, seducelos! -gritaba Robert mientras Susana estaba en los brazos de nuestro compañero protagonista, y mis dedos se empezaban a engarrotar mientras tocaba el glorioso final, cuando Odette salta al ver que su principe esta con su doppelganger, Odile.

Solo espero que Susana lo haga bien, o la mato.

-..Mueve tu puto culo Susana! -ella corria por la rampa que la llevaba a su final, alli, hizo una reverencia al invisible publico, y entonces, se dejo caer, definitivamente, hay que mejorar mucho.

-con un cuerno -susurre a lo bajo.

-tomense un descanso -dijo Robert mientras todos se dispersaban, se acercaba a Susana.

-Uuuyyy, no creo que acabemos nunca -suspiro Emma tirandose a un lado del piano.

-yo tampoco... ¿Por que simplemente no te ponen en lugar de Susana y ya?

-pues por lo visto Rob no quiere, pero que se le hace, ademas, ya no hay chance, la puesta se estrena la semana que viene, mejor me relajo y no me preocupo mas por lo que Susana haga.

Me mordi los labios, y volvi a ver a Emma, esta vez, sus mechones eran verdes, sonrei.

-..Oye Emma, ven a mi casa esta noche.

-¿Eh? ¿No se supone que tienes novia?

-no seas estupida! Mi hermana esta de cumpleaños y le haremos una fiesta sorpresa, y eres mi amiga, ven a compartir con nosotros, por favor.

-pues se escucha genial. Acepto, ademas, aprovecho y conozco a las famosas Annie y Karen.

-trato! -nos estrechamos las manos fuertemente, esta noche, iba a prometer.

**ooo**

Era el último dia de clases antes de iniciarse las vacaciones de navidad, y era la entrega de notas de semestre, a algunos les fue bien, a otros mal, y a otros patetico, por lo que el ambiente en el instituto era pesado.

-..Este ha sido el semestre mas decepcionante de todos -la profesora de trigonometria se paseaba por las filas del aula con sus brazos cargados -algunos se dejaron reprobar.. Solo para vanagloriarse de que sus padres al final vendran a mi y me reprenderan por el supuesto hecho de que yo no les enseño...

-por favor maestra -se quejo la rubia de la fila delantera.

-usted... Señorita Marlowe -exclamo la maestra tirandole su examen -la peor calificacion de todas. Que verguenza.

Karen no prestaba atencion a las zandeces que su profesora hablaba, dibujaba animosamente a las personas que habia conocido hacia unos dias, el personal de NY Ink fue lo mas amable y cordial que habia conocido, no eran como sus padres u otras personas se los habian descrito, estos, eran las mejores personas del mundo. Ami James, con su amabilidad y hospitalidad, Megan Massacre y su inagotable energia, todas esas personas hicieron de sus dias los mejores.

-..Grandchester... Grandchester... ¡GRANDCHESTER! -la mujer tuvo que alzar la voz para llamar la atencion de Karen, todos se rieron de ella, a excepcion de Jared, Marley y Presley, quienes querian levantarse de sus asientos y cerrarles la boca a todos.

-lo siento señorita Brookes! -se disculpo le pelirroja mirandose las uñas.

-descuide señorita Grandchester, sea un ejemplo de perseverancia -la maestra le dejo sobre su escritorio su examen, el cual tenia una nota aprobatoria -felicidades!

La chica se sonrojo, aunque era solo una nota, pero, desato la ira de la rubia que estaba en la fila delantera, lo cual no era bueno.

Cuando la clase termino, todos salieron directamente a sus casilleros, Karen abria el de ella dandole dos fuertes golpes, tal como Shannon le habia enseñado, saco sus cosas para irse a esperar a Anthony, su hermana le habia avisado que no podia ir, asi que le pidio aviso al rubio para que la llevara a su casa ese dia.

-..Hola Karen! -Marley brinco hacia ella con emocion -Wow! Eres la favorita de la maestra Brookes.

-no quise hacerlo.

-lo se, pero, es algo comun en tu condicion.

-no en todos. Te lo dije...

-lo se, pero aun asi! Lo eres -sonrio la chica alegremente, reviso su mochila y saco un libro -esto es para ti Karen, espero que sea de tu agrado -respondió Marley sonriente, la pelirroja con timidez tomo el libro que la chica le regalo, sonrió al leer la tapa.

-"Las batallas del pensador con autismo de Marc Segar"... -se desplego la sonrisa del rostro de la chica -Eres muy tierna Marley.

-espera... No es el único, cuando supe lo que tenias me di mi tiempo para leer y saber mas, y es bastante complejo tu Espectro Autista, así que no solo te traje eso, sino esto -reviso su bolso y saco otro libro -es la "Guía de supervivencia para las personas con Síndrome de Asperger", también del señor Segar, quien para tu suerte, también era Asperger. Murió en 1997 cuando tenía 23 años.

-Cielos –susurro Karen al saber que el autor de esos libros era Aspie igual que ella, y que había fallecido.

-si, pero, dejo un legado, Segar a la edad de 7 años fue diagnosticado, ingresando en una escuela especial durante los siguientes ocho años de su vida, con 14 años cambió de escuela donde finalmente obtuvo el certificado de secundaria, con 17 comenzó sus estudios preuniversitarios donde fue objeto de burla y acoso por parte de sus compañeros, ingresó en la Universidad de Manchester donde acabó Bioquímica, y donde también tuvo que soportar burlas.

-¿Leíste todo eso sobre el?

-algo así, pero sabes algo, Segar quiso que todas sus experiencias "de superviviente" les sirviera al resto de personas con Síndrome de Asperger, o con Autismo, para mejorar su calidad de vida, y para que si "una persona en el límite del espectro autista tiene que moverse en este bastante asqueroso mundo de forma independiente, entonces la última cosa que necesita es estar protegido. El quería equipar a estas personas con las bazas y el conocimiento que necesitan para valerse por sí mismos, no queriendo imponer opiniones o ser poco crítico…. Simplemente, "encontrar el punto de equilibrio"

-es triste ¿No? Alguien que a pesar de ser como era y a pesar de haber hecho maravillas por el mundo muriese joven.

-bueno... Anna Frank murió cuando tenia 14 años, no hizo cosas grandes como Segar, o Einstein, pero... Dar a conocer su historia, fue lo que la hizo inmortal -respondio Marley sin cambiar la expresion positiva de su rostro.

-todos de alguna manera dejamos nuestra huella en el mundo..., Quizás, algún día, cuando ya no estemos aquí, nadie recuerde nuestros nombres, pero lo que hicimos permanecerá por siempre –en seguida recordó a su padre –mi papa dejo su música para que todos lo escucharan. Y nosotros dejaremos algo.

-concuerdo contigo –Marley iba a darle una palmadita, pero recordó lo del espacio personal, se detuvo y decidió cambiar el tema -¿Te puedo preguntar algo Karen?

-Aaaammm... Si... Lo que sea.

-es sobre Anthony, son muy unidos ustedes dos.

-bueno... El se... Se ha convertido en... Un muy buen amigo.

-de eso no hay duda alguna.

-si.. Aunque.. No se como explicar esto... ¿No has sentido como un dolor de estomago cada vez que vez a alguien?

-¿Dolor de estomago? No.. -entonces, la chica sonrio, habia entendido lo que Karen queria decir -pero si mariposas en el estomago.

-¿Mariposas? ¿Como es eso?

-se le dice asi a esa sensacion que tu sientes... Y es normalmente cuando estas con esa persona a la que quieres mucho. Sientes tu rostro sonrojarse cuando lo ves, y no puedes evitar ocultar esa sonrisita boba de tus labios, porque sabes que esa persona es la que te hace sentir como si estuvieses en el cielo, aunque sea por un minuto.

Parecia que Marley estaba contandole una de las historias de amor mas tiernas de todos los tiempos, algo vivido y sentido, sobre todo cuando se trata de un amor adolescente, toda clase de imagenes sobreflotaron en su mente, imagenes hermosas, los personajes de aquellos libros romanticos salieron de sus paginas y ahí, ella admiro y sintio cada palabra y se imagino todo tan perfecto, como lo narraba su amiga.

-..Sabes… Creo que me tengo que ir. Hoy no tengo cita con tu mama.

-lo se, le toca a Jared, se me sus horarios, ten cuidado, esta resbaloso en la entrada.

-lo tendré! –exclamo la chica alejándose de la morena, coloco sus nuevos libros dentro de su bolso, y analizo un poco aquello de las "Mariposas en el estomago" el termino se escucha como una enfermedad, también se entiende como si la persona que lo padeciese se hubiera tragado a las pequeñas criaturitas para que revoloteasen en su estomago, aunque eso era hipotéticamente imposible, ya que morirían al estar en contacto con los ácidos estomacales. Aun así, se escuchaba tan bonito cuando en definición exacta era esa sensación que se obtiene al estar cerca de una persona especial para ti ¿Qué se sentirían exactamente? Ella no lo sabía aun.

-¿Con que la favorita de la maestra de trigonometría? –de nuevo, la rubia la esperaba allí.

-no quiero tener ningún problema contigo Marlowe.

-pues tu te los buscas!

-¿Cuál es tu problema?! –Karen había alzado la voz, odiaba que esa chica la discriminara e intentase hacerle la vida imposible, la timidez de la pelirroja se hizo a un lado –no te he hecho nada para que me trates así, es mas, ni siquiera me agradas como para que tenga algún motivo aunque sea para estar cerca. ¿Que te he hecho? Dime para aclarar todo esto!

-¿Con que estamos diciendo verdades eh? Bien... Jugare tu juego.

-¿Cuál juego? ¿De que estas hablando?

-no te hagas la inocente Grandchester, solo mírate. Llegaste al Abraham's y te convertiste en una celebridad ¿Qué hiciste tu? Digo, eres pálida, tienes mirada de psicópata y si te juntas con el aquelarre de los Lloyd, diría que hasta eres más rara que ellos

-esa no es ninguna excusa, y para tu información, los Lloyd son las mejores personas que esta escuela puede tener, no son como tu, ellos no mienten ni le roban a sus compañeros como tu.

-cierra la boca.

-estoy diciendo la verdad…. Terry dice que siempre hay que hablar con la verdad. Quizás es por eso que no tienes amigos, quizas por eso todos se comportan de manera hipocrita contigo cada vez que están contigo!.

-eres una...

-hey! Hey! Hey! No la toques Madison! -Tomo y Presley lograron ver a la rubia discutir con la pelirroja.

-Karen ven aqui -susurro el croato sujetando a Karen, Presley enfrento a la muchacha.

-si te atreves a tocarle un cabello a mi amiga te las veras conmigo Marlowe.

-¿En serio Saroyan? ¿Tu?

Una fria bola de nieve se estampa sobre el rostro de Madison, venia de una direccion contraria, sus frios ojos celestess en fijaron en la oscuridad de los ojos de Tomo, el joven croato no era del agrado de la chica, ni ella de el.

-lamentablemente el codigo de caballero no forma parte de mi -expreso el muchacho, quien recogio otra pequeña cantidad de nieve para tirarsela. Entonces, Presley actuo de la misma manera que el, empezaron a lanzarle nieve a Madison, y era divertido, al menos para Karen lo fue, y entonces, Anthony hizo aparicion.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! Tranquilos muchachos.

-no he terminado con ella Anton -replico Presley preparandose para atacar otra vez.

-Pres relajate -dijo el rubio con diversion -incluso las zorras baratas merecen unas lindas vacaciones.

-vete al infierno Anthony.

-ya estuve alli, te extrañan mucho querida -ataco el rubio dandole una falsa sonrisa -vamos Karen, nos esperan.

-me las pagaras Grandchester -escupio la rubia, Anthony sujetaba a Karen entre sus brazos con ternura, subieron al coche, y alli, el estallo a reir.

-jajajajajajajajajaja.

-¿De que te ries?

-de la cara de Madison, vaya, si que estaba molesta, nunca la habia visto asi.

-ella me odia.

-Madison odia a todo el mundo, aunque admito que a ti te detesta.

-¿Por que?

-bueno, acabaste con su delictiva banda de roba apuntes preexamenes, aaamm, y porque andas conmigo.

-¿Contigo?

-sip... Una vez ella y yo salimos... La rechace, por lo que su orgullo se vio afectado. Y quizas te tiene envidia.

-¿Por que? No tengo nada especial.

-pues algo me dice que si... -expreso el muchacho, el hizo algo simbolico, se quito una cadena que guindaba de su cuello, con un dije de triad y se la coloco a ella -ten, te la regalo.

-¿Por que?

-para prometerte algo... Que nunca, nunca, permitire que te pase nada, y que estare contigo en las buenas y en las malas.

-¿Prometido?

-prometido -el alzo el meñique, Karen no sabia que significaba eso, pero, el rubio se atrevio a romper el contacto fisico por un instante, y tomo su dedo meñique de su mano derecha, enlazandolo con el suyo, literalmente, era una promesa inquebrantable.

La pelinegra habia pasado el resto del dia sin contratiempos, nadie sabia que era su cumpleaños, y eso era bueno, porque no seria asediada por pervertidos como Neal, y nadie estaria deteniendola para abrazarla ni hablarle cosas empalagosas, ademas, relativamente habia sido tan normal como otro, no habia nada especial.

-..Feliz cumpleaños Annie.

-¿Como sabes que...? -el joven cayo su boca con su dedo indice.

-¿Acaso importa? -pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-no he olvidado que me robaste un beso.

-y no he olvidad que yo nunca te lo pedi.

-pero admitelo Anne Grandchester, lo disfrutaste.

-quisieras tu eso Archibald Andley.

-sino te gusto ¿Por que no rechazaste mi beso?

-Porque.. Porque... Este... Yo... -se le acababan las ideas ¿Como podia decir que si le habia gustado el beso del castaño? Era la mas jodida y excitante sensacion sentida nunca antes en la vida y mas viniendo de el, que ciertamente la intimidaba.

-¿Lo ves? Te deje sin habla.

-oh! Tonterias -replico la pelinegra paseandose por toda la imprenta.

-¿Haras algo especial esta noche?

-mi cumpleaños es un dia cualquiera, no pretendo hacer nada.

-¿En serio? Bueno, entonces deberias aceptar salir conmigo.

-no lo creo... Imposible.

-nada es imposible Annie, ¿Que dices?

-tal vez otro dia.

-no todos los dias cumples año. Acepta..

-Archie -el estaba a un paso de ella, respirando profundamente, con sus respiraciones sincronizadas -yo.. Nos veran.

-pero no dijiste nada cuando te bese..

-es que... Archie, lo mejor es que olvidemos ese beso y... Sigamos como si nada.

-por favor Anne..

-es lo mejor Archie, y si me lo permites, tengo que seguir trabajando.

La chica continuo con su trabajo, y Archie, aunque algo decepcionado, siguio con el plan que le habian encomendado.

Annie regreso a su escritorio con la cabeza llena de telarañas, no habia percatado que el hombre le gustaba mucho, pero si admitia que queria golpearlo por el hecho der tan pedante y megalomano. Pero aun asi, con todas sus malas bromas y chistes cortantes el era alguien que le atrapo el corazon, de esas personas que siempre buscan sacarte una sonrisa, y que aunque sean diferentes en muchos sentidos, te dan un motivo para reir cada dia.

Solo habia recibido las felicitaciones por su cumpleaños por las personas mas cercanas, y su abuela que le habia enviado un e-mail desde Londres, justo cuando penso que su cumpleaños era otro dia mas, se equivoco, por alguna razon estaba nostalgica, no era porque no estaba en su pais natal, era porque no tenia con quien pasar un gran dia, no se habia percatado de que no habia hecho ni un amigo que fuese diferente a sus hermanos o los Andley, quizas si fue el resultado de su actitud fria y tosca despues de todo.

-..Se acabo el dia -replico Flammy tomando sus cosas -¿Te vas a ir Grandchester?

-¿Eh? Si... Solo estoy esperando a mi hermano.

-bueno... Que pases una buena noche.

-tu tambien Flammy -respondio la pelinegra, respiro resignada, se levanto a recoger sus cosas para irse a su casa a comer helado, galletas sin gluten y caseina y quizas a ver peliculas de terror, solo eso le quedaba.

-¿Quieres un aventon?

-no... Estoy esperando a Terry.

-pues no creo que venga, ha de estar ocupado con lo del Lago de los Cisnes.

-¿Tu que sabes? Es mi hermano!

-y el novio de mi hermana. Vamos Annie, es solo un aventon, no soy un asesino en serie.

-¿Solo un aventon?

-si tu quieres ir a otro lado..

-no... Quiero ir a mi casa, y si, acepto el aventon -respondio la chica, recogio todo y se fue a la par de Archie, dirigiendose por los ascensores y llegando hasta el estacionamiento, alli estaba, el deportivo del castaño, aquel que ensucio al subirse a su capotera.

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-claro que si, no le quitaste la trompa que opaca el paso de peatones.

-debo admitir, lamentablemente, que si tenias razon, yo infringi la ley –expreso el castaño abriéndole la puerta del coche –las damas primero.

-gracias –se subió al coche con Archie, se sentía muy raro estar en el coche de su jefe, y además sola con el, y pensar de que lo había insultado de todas las formas creíbles y de que lo había besado ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿En que pensaba realmente?

Las calles de la ciudad estaban vestidas de blanco, y las luces de navidad centellaban, el comercialismo puro invadía cada centro comercial y cada postre de Nueva York, sintió tanta nostalgia.

-..¿Sucede algo Anne?

-si…., sabes. Recuerdo que cuando era niña, para estas épocas estábamos todos juntos, mama, papa, Terry, Karen y yo reunidos, compartiendo en familia. Jajaja –empezó a reír de repente sin despegar su vista del parabrisas –salíamos a hacer muñecos de nieve, y era una de las actividades más productivas de la navidad, pero, desde que mis papas se fueron, esta ya no fue una época feliz. Ya no hacemos muñecos de nieve.

-bueno…, a veces la tragedia nos marca a todos, pero, eso no significa que la vida se ha acabado, y si…, tan solo intentas ver el lado bueno de las cosas..

-¿La muerte tiene algo bueno acaso?

-no! Digo es que… Annie, si las cosas ocurren, es porque hay un propósito, me gusta creer que detrás de todo, hay algo bueno.

La pelinegra lo miro y le dedico una delicada sonrisa, quizás si tenia razón, quizás había algún propósito que ella desconocía.

-..llegamos –respondió el bajándose velozmente a abriéndole la puerta, se veía nervioso.

-¿Pasa algo?

-pues para que te digo que no si, si… ¿Puedes acompañarme sin replicar?

-¿A dondeee?! –no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, Archie le había tirado del brazo, atravesaron el vestíbulo de San Remo, y en vez del ascensor, subieron las enormes escaleras, era como si ocurriera algo grave, aunque el se veía calmado, o trataba de hacerlo.

-es aquí.

-¿Mi departamento?

-Aaaammm, si, eso creo.

-¿Qué coños te pasa Archie?

-a mi nada… es solo que… "El frio llego a San Remo" –dijo casi a gritos

-¡¿QUE?! –exclamo Annie en respuesta a eso -¿Que quisiste decir con eso?

-¿Por qué mejor no me invitas a pasar y te lo explico? –pregunto el, la chica saco sus llaves para abrir la puerta, aunque se estaba empezando a molestar. Cuando entro, todo estaba vacio.

-Terry… Karen! –llamo la chica, palpo con sus manos la pared buscando el interruptor para encender la luz… entonces.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ANNIE! –por todas partes empezaron a gritar, la pelinegra no podía creer lo que sucedía, todos estaban allí, incluyendo los padres de Candy y una chica cabello castaño con mechones verdes y aspecto punk.

-¿A quien coños se le ocurrió esto?

-a ellos! Fueron Terry y Candy! Terry y Candy –empezó a decir Stear señalándolos.

-no te enojes hermanita, fue por una buena causa! –decia Terry cariñosamente.

-¿Y quien les dijo que me enojaría? Es decir... es lo máximo!

-No se enojo… esto me esta empezando a dar miedo –expreso Terry entre risas.

-oh cállate Terry! –dijo la chica abrazando a su hermano y a su amiga.

-Annie, te presento a Emma, es una amiga de la compañía y una buena amiga –presento Terry.

-es un placer.

-el gusto es mío, Terry siempre habla de ti y Karen, los tres se parecen.

-los mismos ojos.

-mas que eso –dijo la chica.

-bien! Llego por quien lloraban, que empiece la fiesta! –dijo Archie cargando a Candy entre sus brazos.

-bájame bribón! –dijo la rubia golpeando en broma al chico, esa iba a se por lo visto la fiesta mas divertida de todas.

Annie nunca había hecho cosas como jugar twister o a la botella por tratar de verse madura toda su vida, pero ese dia, era la más grande excepción de todas, ese dia había conocido gente diferente, conocido abrazos diferentes, y junto a ellos celebrado su natalicio.

-..jajajajaja un momento, dejame respirar.

-¿Ves que es divertido?.

-si, lo admito.

-oye… Te ves linda riéndote asi –dijo Archie acercándose a ella.

-no empieces de nuevo Archie.

-claro que lo hago. Porque me gustas, y nunca había sentido algo asi antes.

-es que yo…. No lo se.

-¿Qué no sabes?

-es que es difícil, digo, a mi antes no me gustaba el chocolate y ahora al menos una vez al mes me compro uno. Antes no me gustaban los besos y ahora me encantan…. Y es porque provienen de ti.

-¿En serio?

-si… digo, nadie me ha besado como tu lo hiciste.

-y yo.., la verdad quisiera que me pusiese a prueba si es necesario, porque ya no aguanto mas el hecho de que la chica que me gusta me trate como pelota de básquet.

-bueno… es posible que las oportunidades se den.

Ese dia, Archie entendió lo que es enamorarse, pero también tenia cuidado, en especial porque era una mujer inteligente, algo complicada, que siente demasiado y es muy sensible. Y no era cualquiera, era Annie, que era del tipo de mujer que escribe, vuela y piensa mucho, de esas que si la escuchas o le prestas mucha atención a lo que ella te dice, se meterá en tu corazón sin que te hayas dado cuenta, hasta que lo ocupe todo. Una chica así, sería capaz de narrar la historia más aburrida y hacerla parecer divertida, interesante, ocurrente. Esa que te hace reír con cualquier tontería simple, será capaz de moverte algo más que el piso y cambiará tu vida para siempre.

Archie se atrevió a besar a Annie con ternura, y entonces.

-..¿Que significa esto? Dios –se separaron y vieron el rostro de un Terry y una Candy pálidos.

-¿Presenciamos el primer beso? –pregunto Candy sorprendida. Annie estaba sonrojada, su hermano los había visto, pero no sentía vergüenza, en cambio le miro con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa típica de una chica enamorada.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Feliz Navidad! ¿Creian que no iba a actualizar? Ni lo sueñen, este capitulo es para todas, en especial para esta fecha, espero que lo disfruten, es mi regalo para todas ustedes. Se les quiere muchisimo, y gracias por los comentaroos del Primer capitulo de "Angeles y Demonios: La historia de Terry" actualizacion pronto . Feliz Lectura.  
**

**Provehito In Altum**


	21. Chapter 21

**DESDE MI CIELO**

**CAPITULO 21**

* * *

Solo salí a tomar un poco de aire con Candy, el bullicio era incesante, pero no podía borrar de mi cabeza la expresión del rostro de Annie, y mucho menos podía borrar el hecho de que sus labios estuviesen pegados a los de Archie.

-..¿Tienes algo que decir Anne Marie? -pregunte con tono amenazador, ella empezó a juguetear con su cabello, mordiendo sus labios.

-es que... Es relativamente el segundo beso.

Me sujete el tabique nasal, tratando de aguantar las ganas de patearle el culo a Archie y de darle unas nalgadas a Annie.. Pero entonces, recordé, mi hermana esta cumpliendo veintidós, es una adulta oficial desde hace mucho... Definitivamente, actuó como mi padre en ocasiones.

-..¿Terry? Aaaaammmm, yo, siento no habértelo dicho antes.

-no... Descuida, a veces olvido que eres adulta.

-y entonces... ¿Ustedes dos son...? -titubeo Candy tratando de analizar la relación entre su hermano y mi hermana.

-podríamos decir que es una relación complicada aun... Aun nos peleamos -agrego Annie tapando su rostro con una de sus manos.

-es un amor apache -concluyo Archie rascándose la cabeza. Pues creo que tiene razón, dos personas que viven peleando, pero amándose a la vez, acaban así.

-pero hermanito, prometemos comportarnos.

-pues dilo por ti, porque yo no se.

-¡Archibald! –reclamamos Annie, Candy y yo.

-lo siento…., pero…., bien, Terry ¿Me das permiso9 de cortejar a tu hermana?

-bien…. Pero te doy un aviso.

-¿En serio? ¿Cual?

-El número de lágrimas que le provoques, será directamente proporcional al número de dientes que te voy a tirar.

-Oye eso te lo dije yo!

-pero aun así es valido… Annie es mi hermana, y le pateare el culo a todo aquel que la haga llorar.

-esta bien…, esta bien. Si la hago llorar o cualquier cosa me las veré contigo Grandchester –explico Archie con sus manos en modo de protección –ahora…. ¿Podemos seguir con la celebración de Annie?

-por supuesto –acerté, ahora solo tenia que acostumbrarme a que Annie tenía novio, y su novio era nada mas y nada menos que su jefe, pero bueno, al menos así dejarían de pelear… O eso es lo que creo yo.

Dejamos que la tertulia durase hasta casi la medianoche, pero, muchos teníamos que trabajar mañana, y Patty tenia que descansar por su embarazo, despedimos a todos, y de nuevo, agradecí a Candy y a su familia por haberle preparado todo esto a mi hermana, ya que nunca la había visto tan feliz como esta noche. Y mientras arreglábamos el departamento, ella se despedía de Archie en medio de una pequeña sesión de tiernos besos, yo como hermano celoso y celador me asomaba para estar al pendiente de que todo lo que hiciese ese par, no podía evitar sonreír al verlos, se veían tan alegres los dos.

-¿Oye Archie? -llamo Annie con una sonrisita desplegándose de su rostro mientras el se despedía -¿Vas a llamarme?

-¿Yo? -dijo el entrando en pánico -creí que esto era una relación complicada.

Ella empezó a reírse, y sabia como se ponía, con su rostro enrojecido, y sus ojos zafiro iluminados como las estrellas y su sonrisa destellante, y le respondió.

-..Bueno... Todo cambia…. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Annie.

Al final, cerro la puerta, pegándose ella tras esta, se veía alegre puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, y empezó a girar como si estuviese en una danza armoniosa, podía escucharla reír y reír sin parar, me acerque a ella mientras secaba mis manos.

-¿La pasaste bien Anne?

-si.., digo excelente…, digo maravilloso…, digo, grandioso…, digo… WAO!

-Creo que lo entenderé con una nota positiva.

-Terry…, nunca había tenido una fiesta sorpresa…. Y nunca me había entretenido como lo había hecho hoy, todo es tan diferente a como lo veíamos en Londres, es que…, hasta Karen reía y gozaba con nosotros.

Nos tiramos sobre nuestro sofá a descansar y a hablar de todo lo que había sucedido hoy, si, literalmente éramos felices, se cumplían nuestros propósitos y veíamos los frutos de haber dejado Londres para bien. Podía ver la nieve cayendo por la ventana, esta navidad seria diferente a todas, en este momento, solo puedo sonreír, recordar que el pasado es historia que tiene valor como fuente de enseñanza para apoyarnos en los valores positivos y aprender de los errores para no tener que repetirlos, y ver hacia un futuro prospero, en el que estábamos con aquellas personas a las que tanto amábamos sin olvidar a las que perdimos.

Después de esa noche, todo siguió en un rumbo positivo, faltaba poco para el estreno del Lago de los Cisnes, y le pedía a Dios en silencio que ocurriese algo, y que a Emma le permitiesen demostrar lo que puede hacer, sin trampas y sin sobornos. Ya le había prometido a las chicas llevarlas, Annie se volvió loca y sacaba a Candy de su departamento en ocasiones para ir a ver las tiendas, si que estaba loca, y una verdadera adicta a las compras, al menos tenia una ocasión para estrenar el traje que me había obsequiado hace poco tiempo, desde que empezó a trabajar con Archie.

-..y uno…, dos… uno…, dos.., uno.., dos –decía tranquilamente, junto con Emma, practicábamos secretamente la coda, que era una de las fallas que Susana tenia. Personalmente Emma tenia un estilo único, y las alas que tenía tatuadas en la espalda le darían ese toque sombrío que tiene Odile.

-..hola chicos –entonces, su voz me elevo por los cielos, giramos nuestras cabezas y vimos a mi adorada pecosa muy bien camuflajeada, con gafas de sol estilo Ray Band, una sudadera negra que iba a la par con sus pantalones negros y sus botas de rockera, su hermoso cabello rizado hecha una trenza, mi querida Candy se veía hermosa a pesar de todo.

-Candy! Que sorpresa! –Emma se quito el tutu y lo tiro por allí, ella y Candy se abrazaron como sin nunca se hubiesen visto en su vida, desde que se conocieron, se convirtieron en buenas amigas -¿Que haces aquí?

-pues vengo a visitarlos, y como Terry me dijo que pronto estrenarían el Lago de los Cisnes pensé en venir a verlos ensayar.

-excelente... Espera a que todos se enteren que Candice Andley esta aquí.

-por favor... Emma, no se lo digas a nadie.

-¿Por que Candy? -pregunte extrañado.

-es que... Lo mejor es que nadie lo sepa, no quiero causar revuelo antes de la puesta, y además... Me daría sentimiento ver a mis viejos amigos..., ver a Clinton, Junior, Clark, Lilly, Stacey, Eve y no creo que pueda soportarlo.

La comprendía perfectamente, a mi tampoco me gustaría ver a mis viejos amigos y compañeros después de tanto tiempo, darles una explicación de donde estaba y de lo que le había sucedido es algo que quizás ella no soportaría, seria como reabrir esa vieja herida ya cicatrizada.

-esta bien..., te entiendo Candy.

-Emma..., ¿Podrías dejarnos solos un rato? -pregunte colocándome a un lado de mi hermosa novia.

-okay..., Perfecto, son novios..., privacidad, entendí -Emma salio corriendo, sus zapatillas resonaron en el piso de madera mientras se alejaba. Entonces, apenas quedamos solos, iniciamos nuestra sesión de besos, no dude en subirla al piano, era una fantasía que mi mente había creado, su mente, en cambio, se distrajo mirando cada detalle de la sala en la que estábamos.

-¿Sucede algo pecosa?

-es que..., Recuerdo cuando venia a practicar, era la experiencia mas emocionante para mi.

Bajo del piano, y camino a través de la sala, se admiro frente a los espejos, su hermoso cuerpo delgado, con mejillas regordetas y sonrosada, toco su reflejo con candidez.

-recuerdo que venia emocionada, con mi tutu rosa -dijo sonriente -mamá, Eleonore, me regalo unas ballerinas rosa pálido, las amaba. Podía bailar horas y horas sin parar, hasta que mis a mis pies le salían ampollas..., Hasta que las uñas de mis pulgares se partían y sangraban... Terry este era mi sueño, fue lo que Marie, mi madre biológica me inculco.

-lo se pecosa hermosa.

-es que... Desearía poder volver a bailar... Aunque sea un momento.

En ese momento, mi mente se encendió, la mire, y le sonreí.

-..Espera aquí un momento Candy.

-¿A donde vas? -me pregunto ella, le di un beso rápido en la nariz, no le di respuesta, yo solo me fui corriendo de allí y me dirigí a un deposito que estaba junto a los camerinos, y cuando encontré lo que buscaba regrese al salón junto a mi pecosa, quien aun se debe preguntar en donde estaba.

-mira lo que encontré para ti -dije mostrándole ese par de cositas rosa pálido en mis manos.

-Terry... Son ballerinas de ballet... ¿Para mi?

-nooo, para la princesa de Gales, por supuesto que para ti Candy.

-¿Por que Terry? Sabes perfectamente que yo...

-que puedes superar tu limite, solo inténtalo, pruébate a ti misma Candice.

-lo haré -dijo sonriente, se tiro al suelo y se quito las botas para colocarse las ballerinas, yo me senté junto a ella para ayudarla a ponérselas, y entonces,, mientras le colocaba los taping para proteger sus pies, esa sombra que ensombrecía su divinidad se asomo -por favor no la mires.

-Candy... Una vez me dijiste que todos tenemos cicatrices, y aunque esta sea dolorosa para ti, no debes dejar que te acongoje -pase mi mano suavemente por la hipertrofiada cicatriz que aunque era solo una parte de ella, quería sentirla, formaba parte de mi pecosa -esto es nada, en comparación con lo que haces.

La ayude a levantarse, y la mire fijamente.

-..¿Quieres que toque algo para ti?

-si -me dijo con emoción -además..., he fantaseado eso muchas veces, que tocas para mi mientras yo bailo para ti.

-¿Es en serio? -ella asintió con la mirada, vaya, nunca pensé que me encontrara entre las fantasías de Candy -¡Wao!

-si... ¡Wao! -sonrió ella, cerro sus ojos y entonces dijo -Les petits riens de Mozart por favor maestro.

Ella se puso en posición, yo me dirigí e nuevo al piano, personalmente empecé a tener miedo ¿Que pasaría si Candy intentaba bailar? No había llegado a pensar en las consecuencias, pero aun así, ella se veía tan decidida a no dejar pasar este pequeño instante, vivir ese sueño que le arrebataron de forma tan violenta y salvaje. Mis dedos se dirigieron al enorme teclado temblando, ella esperaba a que iniciara, quería complacerla, así que inicie con la melodía.

De repente, vi como el salón se ilumino, no era con cualquier luz, era una que ella irradiaba, por amor a Dios, los movimientos de Candy eran delicados y majestuosos, sus piernas, eran como la gacela que corre por los paramos suizos, su cabello, ondeante, ¡Señor! Si me tocara morir en este instante reencarnaría mil veces solo por el hecho de querer estar a su lado y deslumbrarme con su divina figura. Les petits riens o "Las pequeñas cosas" vislumbraba como alguien como Candy podía aprovechar cada momento, cada insignificante detalle para si misma, que a pesar de su pronostico, lo haya sobrepasado, su pierna derecha se elevo sobre los cielos, mostrándose asimisma majestuosa, ella era una diosa, mis dedos no podían dejar de tocar para ella, yo entraba en un éxtasis del cual era difícil salir... Entonces, la realidad nos empujo hacia nuestro abismo.

La pierna izquierda de Candy cedió, y ella cayo al suelo, su grito de agonía golpeo mi corazón, corrí hacia ella y la tome entre mis brazos, ella aferraba su pierna hacia su pecho, y las lágrimas escocían sobre su rostro, me sentía maldito, por mi ella estaba sufriendo, y era lo que menos quería para Candy.

-..Pecosa... No llores, no llores, lo hiciste bien... lo hiciste excelente.

-no... Terry... Cuando bailo, siento que no soy de este mundo... Me siento libre... sin ataduras. No debí intentarlo... sabia lo que podía pasar y aun así lo intente.

-pero lo hiciste bien... Candy, nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien hacer lo que tu hiciste ¿Quieres saber algo?

-¿Que es? -pregunto limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro.

-entre mis fantasías, sueño que haces un baile erótico para mi.

-Ooohh Terry -me dice mientras hunde su bello rostro en mi cuello mientras se ríe, al menos logre sacarle una sonrisa. La estreche a mi cuerpo, debí pensar un poco en lo que podía pasar, es posible que sus piernas, en especial la izquierda, no posean la misma resistencia y flexibilidad que antes, y que aun esas lesiones pasadas, aunque estén curadas... Impidan que ella haga lo que tanto ama.

-..¿Están bien? -y entonces... Emma hizo acto de aparición en un momento tan íntimo para nosotros. Candy y yo nos separamos y volvimos nuestras miradas a ella -por Dios... ¿Estabas bailando Candy?

-bueno... Si..., pero, sabia que seria inútil intentarlo.

-aun así lo hiciste, y apuesto a que lo hiciste excelente... ¿O no Terry?

Asentí con la mirada, Candy lo hizo de maravilla a pesar de todo. Emma sonrío y miro a los pies de mi pecosa, admirando las ballerinas que cargaba puestas.

-¿Donde conseguiste las ballerinas?

-en el deposito.

-será mejor que las guardes de nuevo allí, son de Beth, las dejo ayer aquí, y sabes como se porta.

-tienes razón! -exprese con horror, Candy se tiro al suelo para quitárselas rápidamente.

-deberíamos reunirnos... Para bailar algo clásico y que no requiera esfuerzo para ti.

-me encantaría Emma -dijo Candy sonriendo, eso seria bueno para mi pecosa, al menos, podia bailar lo basico, lo que no requiera esfuerzos para su pierna -debo irme... Nos vemos.

-adiós! -respondió Emma agitando su mano, yo solo me acerque a ella, besando sus labios con ternura, ya que dejan un buen sabor de boca, uno que quería saborear diariamente, después de besarla, ella me sonreía, su sonrisa era maravillosa para mi.

El hecho de que me visitara en el trabajo era grandioso, me gustaba, y quisiera que fuese todos los días, pero, a ella le dolía quizás volver a este lugar que tanto amo una vez, ya la vi llorar por el hecho de no poder hacer lo que le gusta a la perfección, y para una bailarina, sino puede bailar, no podía hacer nada mas, pero ella... Ella podía hacer muchas cosas, le fue quitado un talento, pero se le concedieron mas, pasión, bondad, amabilidad, temple de acero, tantas cosas que no acabare de enumerar.

Llegue a mi casa normalmente a la noche, cenamos, hablamos un poco, y después, subí a la azotea con Candy a hablar y a admirar la ciudad, a veces siento que mi vida se esta empezando a poner tediosa, no lo digo en un mal sentido, amo a Candy y a mis hermanas, pero falta algo, mis hermanas parecían no necesitarme, desde que Annie tiene novio lo único que hace es llegar tarde del trabajo, ayudarme en casa y luego... horas y horas texteando y hablando con Archie, quien lo diría, se odiaban y ahora se aman, y Karen..., vaya, si que ha cambiado, desde que tiene amigos parece una adolescente común, sale con ellos y los invita a casa, pasa sus vacaciones dibujando y jugando videojuegos con Anthony y yo... Parecía que había olvidado algo a pesar de estar feliz con mi pecosa ¿Que necesitaba? ¿Que debía hacer?

La mañana de navidad, yo me desperté, era el día del estreno, me había acostado tarde ensayando con la orquesta y su majestad Susana, ella igual que siempre, se me insinuaba, pero trate de mantenerme al margen de ella, al menos, yo sabia que no estaba solo, porque los tramoyistas y la orquesta estaban allí, y bueno... El señor Hathaway vigilaba a su estrella. Después de eso vine a casa, ansioso y nervioso, ahora, no sabia que hacer, me levante para preparar café, entonces, podía ver a través de la ventana las sombras de los copos de nieve caer, mire y sonreí, mi mente viajo a aquellos recuerdos de la infancia, mamá y papá nos llevaban a Hyde Park y jugábamos con la nieve, a lo lejos podía ver el Central Park, la mas brillante de las ideas se coló por mi mente. Me vestí rápidamente y entonces hice lo mas infantil que he hecho en mi vida.

-..Annie... Karen... A levantarse soldaditas!-toque las puertas de las habitaciones, y me atreví incluso a tocarle al departamento de Candy, seria al ser mas fastidioso de la historia el día de hoy.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Se quema el departamento? -pregunto Annie histérica.

-nop... Algo mejor.

-¿Que es? -me pregunto Karen, en ese momento saque los abrigos de mis hermanas.

-¿Quién quieren hacer un muñeco de nieve?

Del rostro de Annie, un brillo travieso se curso por sus ojos, en el de Karen, una divertida confusión.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Igual que en Londres?

-igual que en Londres! –Respondí animado –iremos juntos. Así que arréglense, que antes de irnos al teatro, haremos de las nuestras.

Y el mero hecho de ver esas sonrisas me calentó el corazón.

Nos arreglamos y bajamos las escaleras corriendo, Candy nos esperaba en el vestíbulo, preparada para irnos juntos. Y entonces, entre las imágenes más hermosas que vino a mi mente, era a esa dulce pecosa como la madre de mis hijos, ¡Señor! Estaba volando muy alto para mi propio gusto, pero si, era una hermosa ilusión. Pero, el mero hecho de verla aquí, conviviendo con mis hermanas, siendo su amiga y confidente me decía que debía ser así.

Candy formaba ahora parte de nuestra rota familia por razones divinas que aun no comprendo.

Teníamos el beneficio de tener Central Park cruzando la calle, lo podíamos ver desde mi departamento, todo estaba vestido de blanco, los padres estaban con sus hijos, y las parejas tomadas de las manos, el aire frio golpeaba mi rostro, la risa alegre de Karen se hizo sentir, fue a dar vueltas en su propio eje, la nieve le caía sobre su cabello pelirrojo, nunca la vi tan feliz como ahora, Annie, Candy y yo caminabamos y veiamos como nuestras huellas quedaban plasmadas en el suelo, en un arranque, empuje a Annie y cayo sobre la nieve, eso ciertamente la iba a enfurecer, entonces me ataco con nieve, yo la esquivaba sin ningun problema, volteo a buscar a Candy y entonces… no estaba.

-¿Candy? –Masculle, mire a Annie quien estaba sonrojada –Annie ¿Dónde esta Candy?

Un golpe seco en mi cuello me distrae, los fragmentos de lo que supuse, eran de una bola de nieve, se metieron por el cuello de mi camiseta, y rodaron a través de mi espalda, no pude evitar temblar y que eso se notara, hice un sonido parecido a un orgasmo y mi boca se torció, y la risa de Annie estallo, la mire con un falso enojo en mis ojos, y entonces volví a sentirlo, me gire…. ¿Como no me lo imagine?

Sonrei con malicia, la misma malicia que Candy tenia en sus apetitosos labios, recogi un poco de nieve, la cual arme y prepare para tirarsela a Candy, la lance, pero falle, y entonces ella contraataca con otra bola de nieve que se estampa en mi cara.

-¡Es falta! ¡Falta! -grite con falta indignacion.

-no lo es señor Grandchester -esta vez senti como me atacaban por atras, la nieve me llovia, y como no, mis hermanas empezaron a lanzarme la nieve, querian que me cubriera.

Oooohhh, pequeñas traviesas, me las van a pagar.

Arremeti contra Annie, cargandola en mis hombros, sabia cuanto odiaba que la cargase de esa manera, pero ella era luchadora, nos empujo hasta que caimos al suelo de nuevo, y entonces Candy se nos lanzo encima, tenia el peso de mis chicas favoritas encima, alce la mirada y vi a Karen, quien empezaba a armar el muñeco de nieve. Para entonces, mis ojos parecian echarme una mala jugada, mamá y papá junto a ella, ayudandola con el muñeco, para estas fechas, me entra la nostalgia por saber que ellos no estan... Pero tambien se, que ellos nos estan cuidando desde algun lugar del cielo, la calma beso mi corazon, ellos siempre estarian para nosotros, somos su legado.

-..Terry, Annie, Candy, vengan! -grito Karen alegremente, las chicas se levantaron y fueron con ella, yo admire como trabajaban haciendo un muñeco, a Annie le parecia lo mas divertido del mundo, y se cuanto le gustaban, incluso le coloco su bufanda verde, nunca en mi vida pense en que algo asi, podria darme tanta alegria, las divinas imagenes frente a mi, eran mi impulso para seguir adelante, y hoy, daria mi mas grande esfuerzo por ellas.

Por Annie, por Karen, por Candy... Sobre todo por ella, porque estoy tan seguro de este amor que siento hacia mi adorada pecosa que no necesito conocer a nadie mas para darme cuenta que la amare hasta donde mi alma llegue, ella me ha enseñado a ver la vida de un modo diferente, a verla casi de forma celestial, a verla desde mi cielo, y ella era las alas con las que podia volar, me hacia olvidar las culpas y tormentos del pasado, quizas mi vida no sea perfecta, pero mientras ella forme parte de mi, todo lo puedo.

No puedo dejar de pensar en lo maravilloso que fue este dia, y aun no habia acabado, esta noche El Lago de los Cisnes nos esperaba a todos, y solo le pedia a Dios que intercediera para que Emma pudiese demostrar todo lo que tiene.

-..Vaya, que guapo te ves con ese smocking Grandchester -dijo mi hermana colocandose a un lado mio para arreglarse, se veia hermosa, con ese vestido color ciruela, va con su piel, su cabello hermosamente recogido y sus labios pintados de rojo japones.

-igualmente guapa usted señorita Grandchester -dije acomodandome la corbata de moño, solo quedaba intentar arreglar mi cabello, era una batalla perdida.

-Ugh! Terry, pareces un proxeneta, deberias dejarte el pelo sin gel.

-¿Proxeneta? Vaya Annie.. Eres cruel.

-soy tu hermana y deberias darme razon, tu pelo con libertad de expresion te hace ver sexy, y a Candy le gusta.

-Mmmmm, tienes razon, mejor me quito esto -me sacudi el pelo, si era cierto que me quedaba mejor, ya que incluso lo tenia algo largo.

-te ves mucho mejor Gustavo Dudamel -dijo mi hermana bromeando, me comparo con el director de orquesta venezolano. Aunque obviamente yo no soy tan excentrico.

-oye Terry... Dime que tu no iras a alguna loca recepcion navideña.

-pues... No lo se, y si voy no lo hare solo, ustedes son mis acompañantes.

-no olvides a Emma.

-por supuesto que no, es mi mejor amiga, ademas... He pedido un deseo.

-¿Deseo? ¿Cual?

-pues un milagro... Que ella baile esta noche representando a Odette, y que sea un tributo a Candy.

-si... Me lo has contado, que lastima, me la imagino bailando.

-pues la he visto -dije mientras estiraba mis dedos -la he visto Annie, y es preciosa, es un verdadero angel... Dios si la hubieses visto.

-pues... Tu sonrisa me dice que fue algo hermoso... Terry.. No crees que tu y Candy deberian... Dar un paso grande.

-¿Grande?

-si.. Es que los veo tan enamorados que... ¿Jamas pensaste en un compromiso a largo plazo?

¿Compromiso a largo plazo? Pues, a ciencia cierta no, ademas, tenemos mucho tiempo saliendo y en verdad amo a Candy, y quiero hacer todo correctamente, que nos conozcamos a fondo, cuando se habla de compromiso se habla a la vez de matrimonio, y es bien sabido que los matrimonios en la actualidad no duran igual que antes y hay muchas causas, entre ellas, la falta de comunicacion, y el hecho de que no conozcas a la persona con la que te casaste.

-querida hermana... Aun no es el momento de hablar de ello, tenemos mucho camino que recorrer.

-pero me estas diciendo que es un ¿"tal vez"?

-sip... Un posible tal vez -sonrei, que Candy fuese mia, hasta que la muerte nos separe, es algo que tengo que pensar.

-tenemos que irnos, tienes que estar ahora en el teatro... Karen.., Karen cielo, estamos listos -llamo Annie tomando su bolso y su impermeable -Karen ¿Estas lista?

-..Por favor, no se burlen de mi -grito mi hermana, vaya, ¿Como se veria? Yo mismo estaba a la expectativa.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrio, y entonces la vi, se veia preciosa, su cabello estaba hecho bucles rojizos, ese vestido azul rey le lucia mucho, usaba ballerinas que combinaban con el blazer que Annie le habia regalado tiempo atras, en su cuello resplandecia ese collar con dije de triad, ahora me habia dado cuenta de que ella habia crecido de la noche a la mañana, ya Karen era toda una mujer.

-¿Y bien? ¿Como me veo? -expreso haciendo gestos de modelo, yo aplaudí, como si ella fuese la protagonista de la noche –díganme por favor.

-Karen, te ves hermosa! -exclamo Annie sorprendida -Wao! Parece que vas a una alfombra roja.

-¿Es un decir verdad?

-quisiera que no -dijo Annie riendo de forma divertida -falta algo importante, vengan conmigo, los dos -saco su celular de su bolso, activo la camara frontal mientras nos colocabamos a un lado suyo, ahora que recuerdo, desde hace cuatro años no teniamos una foto juntos y este momento era el ideal para ello -selfieee -exclamo Annie mientras todos sonreiamos, era nuestra primera navidad, en que las sombras del pasado no se colaban para recordarnos nuestra perdida, recordarnos que eramos huerfanos, teniamos algo porque luchar, y eso se notaba ahora en las pequeñas cosas, cantar, escribir, dibujar, tocar el piano, sonreir, amar. Todo eso sobrepasaba las cosas terribles que podian sucederle a una persona, esas pequeñas cosas son las que le dan vida a este mundo gris.

Salimos del departamento, ya era la hora, mis dedos hacian distintos movimientos, me sentia nervioso, no es que fuera mi primera presentacion ante centenas de personas, queria dar lo mejor de mi, queria enorgullecer al apellido Grandchester, el apellido de los musicos, queria que mi padre y mi madre, donde quiera que esten se enorgullecieran de mi.

Archie el "novio" de Annie, se ofrecio para llevarnos al teatro, Candy y el resto de su familia estarian esperandonos, Dios, creo que entre la emocion del gran evento habia olvidado llamar a Candy, ella hoy era mi amuleto de la suerte y me sentia inspirado, y me moria de ganas de verla y estoy seguro que se vera hermosa. Cuando llegamos, no creí nunca que el ballet tuviera tanto auge, trague en seco, si, había mucha gente, pero gracias a Dios nadie vería mi cara, me tope con los Andley, todos vinieron a ver la presentacion, hasta Anthony, lo ves y pareciera que no tiene tatuajes, esta... Presentable. Patty y Stear, ahora conocidos como el matrimonio Cornwell, tambien vinieron, la panza de Patty ya estaba notoria, mis hermanas se sentarian con ellos mientras que la presentacion avanzaba, yo entre directamente a los camerinos, debía desearle suerte a Emma, aun esperaba un milagro para ella.

-..Vaya, que elegante señor Grandchester –decían los muchachos cuando me veían pasar, el ambiente era estrés puro.

-y ustedes estan estresados muchachos.

-he fumado dos cajetillas de cigarrillos el dia de hoy... Estres no es el nombre adecuado para esto -dijo Junior fumandose el cigarrillo que posaba en sus dedos.

-¿Donde esta Emma?

-esta arreglandose, ella es el "Caso de Emergencia" de Hathaway, por Susi.

-si, si, lo se.

-¿Estan hablando de mi acaso? -y entonces, el diablo se asomo, Susana lucia su traje de la Reina Cisne, si, le quedaba bien, pero ¿La interpretarIa bien? Hoy averiguariamos

-vaya, la Reina Cisne aparecio... Dime ¿Ya eres capaz de hacer la transformacion de Odette a Odile?

-he practicado mucho, y descuida, lo hare bien –la sonrisa de Susana me estremecía, no me gustaba campo me veía, y mas ahora, que se cuales son sus intensiones conmigo.

-..Grandchester! ¿Vas acaso a recibir un Oscar? –el incomparable grito de Emma, como no reconocerla, ignore a Susana y mire a mi amiga, vaya, para ser una solista no se ve nada mal, tiene el aspecto de una Reina Cisne, los mechones de cabello eran de color rosa esta vez, para verse mas acorde a su papel.

-..Emma, Emma, Emma Briefs, te ves genial.

-háganse a un lado, iré a terminar de prepararme –Susana se entremetió entre nosotros, dándole un fuerte tropezón a Emma.

-Uuuuuhhh, esta de mal humor –recalco Clinton mascando su goma de mascar.

-creo que necesita un buen porro para que se le quite.

-yo creo que solo quiere que Hathaway se la coja antes de que inicie este infierno.

-jajajajajajajaja –empezaron a reír todos, aun así, me sentía preocupado, dije que mataría a Susana si esto no salía bien, y si fuera por mi, lo cumpliría.

Y entonces, lo mas sorprendente de la historia sucedió, Candy nunca quiso que sus antiguos amigos y compañeros de baile la vieran después de su accidente, y ahora estaba allí, delante de nosotros, se veía preciosa, con ese vestido negro, usaba leggins negros, los mismos, eran para cubrir la sombra que posaban en su pierna y ballerinas rojas, me encanta el rojo en ella, en sus zapatos, en sus uñas, en sus labios. Las miradas fueron para ella, un silencio sepulcral, Clinton reacciono, corrió a abrazar a mi pecosa, como no, yo también reaccionaria.

-..Por Dios… eres tu Candice, eres tu Candice.

-Clinton…, no has cambiado nada.

-es que… mírate, estas preciosa, pero ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no volviste a la compañía?

-es una larga historia muchachos…, solo he venido a desearle suerte a todos.

-¿Estarás viéndonos? –pregunto Lilly con sus ojos desbordantes.

-por supuesto que si, superen sus expectativas –dijo mi pecosa mirando a cada uno de ellos, les daba ánimos y les dio la inspiración necesaria, hoy nadie se dejaría vencer.

La campana sonó, llego el momento, cada uno debía buscar sus lugares, yo debía ir con la Orquesta, pero antes, haría de las mías. Tome a mi pecosa de la cintura y la bese profundamente, quería tener su sabor aunque sea por un momento.

-..¡Vaya! ¿Qué fue eso Terry?

-bueno…, reclamo mi beso de buena suerte, y además…. Ese vestido me vuelve loco.

Por supuesto que si, la parte trasera de este me dejaba ver un poco su espalda blanca y bien formada.

-y tu vuelves loco al vestido –me acaricio la mejilla izquierda tiernamente –sobrepasa tu limite mi amor.

-lo hare, por mis padres, por mis hermanas…, Por ti.

Volvió a sonar la campana, debía irme, tuve que soltarla, corrí emocionado a buscar mi lugar junto con la orquesta, el piano esperaba por mi, podía escuchar el bullicio del publico presente ponía tenso el ambiente, todos, esperábamos la orden del director para iniciar, pero mis dedos estaban ansiosos.

Hoy le haria tributo a mi padre.

Cuando este dio la orden la orquesta sinfónica empezó a tocar para dar inicio al prologo de la historia, este solo se incluye en algunas versiones, esta era una de ellas, esta escena, acompañada por la Obertura muestra la transformación real por la que la princesa Odette es convertida por primera vez en un cisne.

Odette, la reina de los cisnes y el cisne blanco, la heroína de la historia, una hermosa princesa, que se ha transformado en un cisne blanco durante el día y que sólo se transforma en su aspecto verdadero y humano de princesa durante la noche. Aunque obviamente Susana no tiene pinta de Reina, tiene pinta de ser la bruja del cuento.

Eran tres actos a presentar, y apenas iba por la finalizando el primero, cuando Susana cometió un error muy obvio, no voy a culpar a Clinton, quien tiene el papel de Von Rothbard, el lleva un siniestro "maquillaje de monstruo" que revela el verdadero ser del brujo, era el indicado para ese papel pero, se supone que Susana tenia que transformarse a la par de Clinton, quien lanzaba el hechizo sobre ella mientras la elevaba por los aires, pero, ella no dejo que el la cargara, yo me sentí tan indignado que había empezado tocar mas fuerte cuando ocurrió la transformación, se supone que tenia que ser épica esta escena, pero en cambio, fue simple y sin emoción alguna. Se termino el primer acto, pedí un permiso para ir a ver que era lo que pasaba tras bambalinas, la cosa no andaba bien.

-..¿Que mierda fue eso Susana?

-no queria que Clinton me cargara.

-era el preludio Susana! Rothbard lanza el hechizo sobre Odette, tenias que verte apasionada.

-pero no quería que este maricon me cargara!

-¿Cómo me has llamado? –oh, oh, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso, Clinton iba a arremeter contra ella, pero entonces Emma intervino.

-hey, hey, hey, Clinton, todos queremos golpear a Susana, y la cago, pero no es el mejor momento para hacer esto…. Contrólate.

-gracias Emma.

-no lo hago por ti…, lo hago por la compañía…, regresa a tu lugar –expreso la chica de los mechones rosa, se veía desesperada.

-¿Qué haces aquí Terry? Deberías estar en la orquesta –el señor Hathaway me estaba viendo en ese momento.

-es que…, estoy preocupado por la puesta.

-yo también…, en este momento estoy reconsiderando que…, cometí un error al elegir a Susana.

-¿Y ahora se da cuenta? –Exprese indignado –señor Hathaway… yo se lo que usted hizo…, era Emma la elegida originalmente para el papel de la Reina Cisne ¿Por qué eligió a Susana repentinamente?

-yo…., uufff, fui un ser débil, me deje caer en las garras de una cara bonita, y por eso, la compañía puede caer en desgracia.

Bueno…, me alegra saber que se dio cuenta de su error tarde, pero ya no hay solución…, solo esperar un milagro.

En el segundo acto, el cual fue una mierda, deseaba que le cayera un rayo a Susana, no quería colaborar con los muchachos, y podía imaginarme la cara de Robert tras bambalinas, yo mismo quería ahorcarla con mis propias manos. El acto acabo antes de tiempo después de la caída de Susana repentinamente, okay, eso es raro, ella podría bailar rígida y todo eso, pero nunca se caía, ¿Por qué?

De nuevo, pedi permiso para ir a los camerinos, me cole y había un escándalo que venia de los camerinos.

-..aaaaaagggghhhhh! –ese era el grito de Susana, sabia que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Que sucede?

-me he partido las uñas de los pulgares -dijo atrayendo sus piernas a su pecho -me duele mucho.

-dejame llamar a un doctor señor Hathaway

-no, tengo que regresar al escenario, hoy es mi noche.

-Susana, asi no puedes salir, solo mirate -regaño Robert preocupado -tendre que usar el plan de emergencia.

-Robert no! Te lo prohibo.

-la puesta y la reputacion de la compañia estan en riesgo, no voy a dejar que el esfuerzo de decenas de personas caiga por un capricho tuyo Susana... ¡Emma!

-Si señor Hathaway…

-tendrás que ponerte el traje del Cisne negro…. Vas a demostrarme que tan dedicada eres.

-es…, es… ¿Esta hablando usted en serio?

-solo muévete niña! El tiempo corre.

Emma no lo pensó dos veces, salió corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo ¿Acaso este era el milagro que tanto anhelaba para ella? Alce la mirada al cielo…, jamás dudes de Dios, el juega sus cartas muy bien.

El rostro de Susana era de indignación pura, se vio reemplazada, justo como Odile reemplazo a Odette. Ahora uno de los principales actos era de Emma, uno de los actos que desde que tengo memoria ha cautivado a un público en general…. la coda de Odile.

Emma no tardo ni diez minutos en arreglarse…. Era definitivo, el negro es su color, ella se veía tan alegre, su dedicación era recompensada, desde que conocí a Candy y a Emma, ya no pienso que las bailarinas son ridículas, ahora pienso que son maravillosas. En el acto III, se desarrolla en el palacio, tras la entrada de las princesas aspirantes a ser elegidas como esposas de Sigfrido, pero, los heraldos anuncian una visita inesperada. Entre los invitados, Sigfrido cree reconocer a Von Rothbard y a Odette, pero en realidad ha traído a su hija Odile, disfrazada de Odette, pero vestida de negro… en este momento, Emma va a demostrar todo lo que practico con esfuerzo, ejecutara la famosa coda de Odile.

Todo ocurrió tan magistral, ya que el público murmuro al ver a otra chica que no era la misma rubia que habían visto dos actos atrás, pero cerraron inmediatamente la boca cuando vieron la fuerza y el empeño de la castaña con echas rosas y alas tatuadas en la espalda, admito que se veía tenebrosa, pero su baile era digno de admirar, era algo tan fuera de lo común, se me puso la piel de gallina cuando vi a Emma y a Junior, quien era el príncipe bailar de esa manera tan salvaje y viciosa , pero era tan sublime que me sentía tan ansioso y excitado mientras estaba tocando Allegro vivo para la coda, podía imaginar la cara de Candy incluso mientras observaba a la chica bailar, se habría de sentir orgullosa. Una oleada de aplausos llovieron para la castaña, hasta la orquesta aplaudió, había ganado el amor del publico, al final del acto, Sigfrido, sin darse cuenta del engaño, jura amor a la que el cree ser Odette, y traiciona a su verdadera amaba, a la que ve llorando a través de las ventanas del palacio…. Von Rothbard y su hija han triunfado.

En el último acto, Odette ha decidido morir antes que seguir viviendo siendo un cisne para siempre. En esto, llega y le pide perdón, pero ya es demasiado tarde…. Ambos prefieren morir ahogados en el lago, su sacrificio libra a sus compañeras del hechizo… y en la "Apoteosis" ellos se admiran volando a la eternidad, guiados por un cisne.

Sin exagerar, los aplausos duraron aproximadamente veinte minutos, creo que esto nunca se había visto en la historia del Ballet Neoyorquino, la orquesta se levanto e hizo una reverencia al mismo tiempo que los bailarines, todos estaban allí, menos Susana, quien estaba esperando para que su familia la viniese a buscar para llevarla al hospital, con esos pies así n o creo que baile como mínimo un mes…. Un mes libre de los acosos de Susana, genial.

-..Oooohhh Emma! Lo hiciste de maravilla! –Annie y Candy querían ir a ver a la estrella de la noche, y no podía negarme a esa solicitud.

-gracias, gracias, muchas gracias chicas…. La verdad, me halagan.

-como no, dejaste al público con la boca abierta –dijo Annie con emoción.

-ahora tu eres la mejor bailarina, lúcete siempre Emma –le dijo mi pecosa sonriendo.

-gracias Candy…, tu fuiste mi mayor inspiración.

-y no lo dudo, por cierto, tenemos que felicitar a nuestro pianista también, buen trabajo señor Grandchester.

-gracias Emma, y al igual que tu, yo no hubiese podido hacer esto sin mis inspiraciones…, mis amadas hermanas y mi amada pecosa –nos fundimos en un abrazo los dos, entonces alguien nos pidió permiso para pasar, era Susana, quien venia pasando en una silla de ruedas con su madre y la que supuse era su hermana, no se había quitado su traje de Reina Cisne.

-..Susana…, lamento que..

-cierra la boca, obtuviste lo que tanto querías –respondio Susana con rencor, me ignoro a mi y a Annie, pero su boca se abrió cuando vio a mi pecosa –tu!

-Susana! –respondio Candy sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a ver la puesta con mi familia y unos amigos –respondió Candy tímidamente, Susana la vio de pies a cabeza.

-¿Cómo es que estas caminando? –un momento….. ¿Por qué preguntaría eso? Además…, Candy nunca quiso que nadie supiera de su accidente.

-¿Qué dices? –respondió Candy también confundida.

-nada…., mamá, Madie, vámonos –ella se intento apresurar, no quería estar allí, yo seguía confundido, que quiso decir Susana con eso de que ¿Estas caminando?

-..Candy ¿de donde conoces a Susana? –le pregunte.

-yo…., éramos compañeras, rivales de hecho, antes de mi accidente, a ella le dieron el papel que la obra que iba a hacer. ¿Por qué?

-Nada…. Busquemos a tus papas y a mi hermana, vamos a celebrar, y yo invito!

-que venga Emma, que venga Emma, por favor Terry! –suplico Annie.

-claro que si…., si ella quiere venir.

-claro que si, ¿Cuántas veces una comparte con la alta sociedad neoyorkina? –empezó a reír la muy loca, estaba decidido, iríamos a cena todos juntos. Esta noche fue todo un éxito, pero aun tenía en mi mente las palabras inconscientes de Susana ¿Qué había dicho con eso? ¿Y porque se había espantado al ver a Candy?

Aquí hay gato encerrado.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Hola a todas, feliz año nuevo a todas! El capitulo 21 aquí! El primer capitulo de este año, disculpen si me he retrasado, necesitaba inspiración. Gracias por su espera y por sus lindos comentarios, les aprecio mucho a todas. Mañana inicio una nueva clinica..., Pediatria mejor conocida como "Mocolandia, deseenme suerte. "Feliz lecturaaaa.**

**Provehito In Altum **


	22. Chapter 22

**DESDE MI CIELO**

**CAPITULO 22**

* * *

Fue el mejor mes de todos, si puedo decirlo, año nuevo lo pasamos en casa de los Andley, quienes me dieron el honor de tocar para ellos, y era un gusto para mi, ya que podia admirar la sonrisa de mi pecosa, ella no podia ser mas feliz de lo que ya es, pero, aun me preocupaba, las palabras de Susana concernientes al que Candy estuviese caminando me perturbaban, y no entiendo porque, quizas ella se lo menciono o se entero por su familia, aun asi no me confiaba, habia algo oculto detras del accidente de Candy.

-..Hola Terry -saludo Annie atravesando la puerta de su cuarto -¿Estas bien?

-si Anne.

-mientes.

-claro que no.

-te conozco Grandchester, asi que no intentes evadirte, cuentame.

-es que... Es una tonteria.

-pero es tan tonto como para distraerte de esa manera.

-bien... Te lo dire, es una suposicion, y no quiero preocuparte a ti y a Candy

-¿Candy tiene que ver en esto?

-si... Es por la compañia, desde la puesta, algo me preocupa, y quiero respuestas.

-pero dime ¿Que es?

-Candy dejo de bailar por un accidente, la asaltaron y fracturaron sus dos piernas.

-si, eso lo se.

-ella no quiso que nadie en la compañia supiese lo que le paso, no se lo ha dicho a nadie, salvo a Emma.

-aja, y ¿Que pasa?

-¿Recuerdas a Susana?

-¿La rubia que parece una tabla?

-esa! -exclame acertadamente -ella hizo un comentario que no me he sacado de la cabeza... Veras.

Me acerque mas a ella, mirandola a los ojos, esto que le iba a decir era casi confidencial.

-Susana cuando vio a Candy, se puso muy nerviosa y le dijo "¿Como es que estas caminando?"

-¿Que? ¿Por que diria eso?

-no lo se, y quiero saberlo... Algo me dice que posiblemente lo que le ocurrio a Candy no fue ningun accidente.

-¿Se lo dijiste a Candy?

-no... Esto para ella es un tema pasado, no le gusta hablar de ello, y no quiero mortificarla con esto.

-aun asi, ella debe saberlo... Quizas haya alguna pista de lo que le ocurrio.

-perdoname Annie, no es el mejor momento para hacer de Sherlock Holmes ni nada por el estilo, se acerca la graduacion de Candy y yo estoy nervioso.

-parece que eres tu el que se gradua de Literatura Inglesa y no ella.

-si, lo se, lo se... Por eso te pido, no digas nada de lo que te he dicho, hermana!

-esta bien, no lo hare, pero tu tienes que decirselo algun dia, es mejor que ella lo sepa.

-bien -me levante del taburete y fui a preparar cafe, Annie se veia estresada -¿Pasa algo?

-es que... Esta publicacion que tengo que enviar es una porqueria, Neal, el chico de impresion y redaccion parece que nunca ha usado un ordenador... -golpeo la hoja con sus dedos -y parece que tampoco fue a la primaria por su ortografía.

-hermana, tranquilízate, tu trabajo es solo enviarlo.

-aun así, me gusta que todo lo que vaya a hacer sea perfecto, y no permitiré que Andley's gane mala reputación por los errores de uno de sus trabajadores.

Trajo su computadora y la coloco sobre la encimera de la cocina, allí, empezó a trabajar, y no exactamente con el borrador que Neal le dio para que lo enviara.

-..Annie, Annie, Annie, porque será que algo me dice que harás un pequeño fraude.

-Terry, Terry, Terry, a veces hay que hacer trampa, y lamentablemente, este es el caso. Además… Es el negocio de Albert y Archie, su patrimonio y el de Candy y Anthony, no quisiera que ellos se viesen afectados por un error tan estúpido e insignificante… Quiero que a ese bobo le salga todo bien.

-hermanita –tenia que buscar las palabras correctas para decirle que estaba loca, loca y enamorada del tipo que hacia unos meses le mentaba la madre y quería asesinar con sus propias manos –quieres mucho a Archie ¿Verdad?

-pues… si, aquella vez que nos quedamos encerrados en el ascensor, conocí a alguien totalmente diferente, tierno, juguetón, aunque no se le quitaba lo megalomaniaco.

-tu lista de prospectos incluye al megalómano.

-pues prefiero al megalómano, porque es uno que es capaz de dar todo por los que ama, por su familia sobre todo. Incluso por nosotros.

-te creo –dije mirándola preparar todo para iniciar la transcripción.

-¿Dónde esta Karen?

-ella salió desde esta mañana, dijo que iba a practicar con unos "nuevos amigos" que había conocido por medio de Anthony.

-Awwww. Que dulce es Anthony.

-no me parece dulce, digo, viene por ella, se la lleva y la trae tarde.

-al menos sabes que no anda sola.

-Annie, no es que discrimine al chico por sus tatuajes y lo raro que es.

-nuestra hermana es diferente, y no la discriminamos, y tu mismo lo dijiste, Karen necesita explorar un mundo nuevo, darse a conocer, que no es una fenómeno n i nada por el estilo, los Asperger son como cualquier persona que ves en la calle.

-lo se Annie, no creas que no estoy consciente de eso, y me siento muy orgulloso de ella, sus avances y la manera tan madura como ha superado los obstáculos que tiene delante, pero aun no puedo superar es que alguien se aproveche de su ingenuidad y le llegase a hacer daño.

-pues te diré algo, y grábatelo en la cabeza Terrence Greum Grandchester! Si alguien llegase a hacerle algo a Karen Elizabeth, no lo pensare dos veces, botare la clase y arrastrare a ese hijo de puta por los suelos, se habrá arrepentido mil veces de haberse metido con ella.

-trato hecho.

En este instante adoraba el carácter tosco y vengativo de Annie, era tentador, aplicable para todas las situaciones inesperadas, y personalmente, esperaba que nadie se metiera con Karen, porque aquel que osara hacer tan estupidez, traería el infierno a la tierra, y ese infierno tenia ojos zafiro como los míos, largo cabello negro y hasta el mismo diablo le tendía miedo.

Un toque gracioso atiende a la puerta, Annie me ve con diversión, toma su computadora para irse a su cuarto.

-¿Por qué me dejas solo Annie?

-hermano, los novios normalmente piden privacidad, yo seria la lamparita entre ustedes…. Cualquier cosa puedes llamarme –me guiño un ojo y se adentro en su cuarto. Hermanas. Quien las puede entender cuando ellas mismas tienen experiencia sobre estos temas. Fui a abrir la puerta y mi ángel pecoso me dedicaba su sonrisa preciosa, y sus camisetas con mensajes alusivos le daban ese toque rebelde que me encantaba.

-..Bazinga –dije leyendo lo que decía su camiseta, Candy es fan numero uno de _The BigBan Teory_, no me extraña que tenga camisetas de ellos.

-¿Cómo esta señor Terry Manos mágicas Grandchester?

-con ganas de poder tocarla y hacerla mía –la atrape entre mis brazos para besarla, olía tan bien que me abría el apetito.

-adivina! –Exclamo ella con emoción –Patty ya sabe el sexo del bebe.

-¿En serio? ¿Tan pronto?

-mas bien habían tardado... Y ¿Que es?

-dijo que seria una sorpresa, ademas, tu sabes que estan mudandose a un departamento mas grande, Stear esta volviéndose loco con la remodelación, los muebles del bebe, y no quiere que ella mueva un solo dedo.

-yo tampoco dejaría que movieras un dedo si se que eres la madre de mis hijos.

-de eso no ha duda alguna –dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello -¿Te digo algo?

-claro.

-quisiera ser tan atrevida como Patty.

-¿Y eso porque? Si eres perfecta.

-es que…. No lo se, seera por el hecho de que ella se atrevio a hacer de todo por estar con la persona que ama... Terry ¿Nunca has deseado ser otra persona?

-pues…., si, alguna vez lo desee, pero eso fue pasado, porque…. Uno es lo que Dios quiere que sea. Así que usted señorita, deje de ponerse tristonga o tendré que castigarla.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo se puede saber?

-dando una vuelta por la playa, mientras que nos llenamos los pies con arena, y mientras el frio y el sol posan sobre nuestras cabezas, comiendo sándwiches de mantequilla de maní, y diciéndote en todas las formas posibles que te amo…. Empezando desde ahora.

-¿Ahora? Ahora de.. ¿Este espacio de tiempo?

-por supuesto que si, no estoy jugando, iré a armar algo para llevar en un santiamén.

-pero…. ¿A donde? Mira el clima Terrence!

-por eso no te preocupes pecosa, yo te cuidare.

-si nos congelamos, te juro que te castigare yo por mas tiempo de lo que crees.

-vale, acepto el reto –competir con Candy, otra de mis actividades favoritas, ambos recogimos nuestros abrigos y preparamos una mochila con las cosas que íbamos a necesitar, le di aviso a Annie de que me iba con Candy, y lo único que ella me dijo fue "No olvides usar Condón" es como si ella no pensara en otra cosa!

Salimos tomados de las manos, con el vaho saliendo de nuestras bocas cuando tocamos el exterior, el clima era un cóctel de desagradables precipitaciones, por un lado era nieve, por el otro aguanieve, esto afectaba principalmente la zona del norte de Nueva York y de Nueva Inglaterra. Las temperaturas de la ciudad de llegaban hasta más o menos los 18 grados a esta hora de la tarde. Ah, y para colmo hay fuertes vientos.

Aun así, eso no evito que ambos hiciéramos algunas de nuestras travesuras.

La playa de Brooklyn, escuche a los amigos de Karen hablar de este sitio, así que, que mejor lugar para traer a mi pecosa que este! Estábamos nosotros dos solos, disfrutando del sol de enero que caía sobre nosotros, casi ni sentíamos las bajas temperaturas, no lo pensamos al quitarnos nuestros zapatos y empezar a volar cometas por los cielos, yo me sentía glorioso por el hecho de que Candy pegara su cuerpo del mío, incitándome a pecar con la mente, de poder ver el lado infantil de mi pecosa, ese lado que me hace enamorar cada dia mas de ella.

-..Castillos de arena congelada, muy inusual -exclamo Candy riendose mientras nos encontrabamos tirados en el suelo, juntos... Juntos.

-algo fuera de lo comun, deberiamos hacerlo en la siguiente helada.

-claro, el calentamiento global para divertirnos es algo que muchas parejas implementan, jajajajaja -bromeo Candy dandole los toques finales a nuestra creacion -listo, un castillo de arena congelado.

-yo creo que falta algo.

-¿Que es?

-una princesa -me acerque y bese sus labios, creo que nunca me cansare de esto -una princesa pecosa, rubia, de ojos preciosos y labios que saben a miel.

-pues... Si es un castillo congelado con una princesa, esa princesa necesita un principe.

-¿Asi?

-si -me beso ella esta vez -un principe arrogante, guapo, y que me hace suspirar.

-ese sujeto hace que me ponga celoso... Soy algo posesivo.

-Ups, pues le dire a ese principe que tenga cuidado con usted señor Grandchester.

-pues le advierto algo, mi maravillosa princesa -dije pegandome mas a su cuerpo -si tu principe consigue verte hermosa después de conocer cada detalle e incluso el más desagradable de ti, con esas sonrisas torpes, tus pensamientos mas incoherentes, tus pésimos chistes y tus gestos mas extraños -ella agacho la mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrisa, con mi pulgar acaricie la comisura de sus labios -tu sensibilidad, tu inseguridad, y tu difícil manera de ser.

-no es tan dificil Terry.

-claro que no -bese sus pecas como nunca las habia besado antes -el carácter bueno, el malo y el diferente, con tus días tristes, felices y los enojones, si a pesar de todo esto sigue creyendo que eres su mejor obsequio en la vida, entonces mi princesa... Sabrás que has encontrado al indicado..

-eres el indicado -susurro con voz temblorosa -Terry.

-si Candy

-quiero que seas el indicado, quiero que seas el primero y el unico que me ame de la manera en que tu lo haces.

¿Acaso ella se referia a...?

-..Candy.

-Terry, eres el unico que me hace sentir como una adolescente hormonal, y me gusta, me gusta porque es lo que provocas en mí. Quiero que me ames Terry.

-y lo hare preciosa, pero, no te quiero forzar, y quiero que sea algo que recuerdes por toda la eternidad, necesito que me tengas grabado en tu mente, todos los dias.

-y asi sera. -pegamos nuestras frentes, y nos miramos profundamente, si, admito que quiero amarla con todas mis fuerzas, y admito que no aguanto mas, pero, quiero esperar un poco mas, quiero que ella este segura de lo que quiere, para asi, poder entregarnos sin temor alguno.

Otra fantasia que tenía con ella, vino a mi mente, saque mi celular, y busque una cancion en la lista de reproduccion y le di play a _Thinking Out Loud_, Candy empezo a reir como una loca, me gustaba esa risa, era mi favorita, tome sus manos y empece a moverme cerca de su cuerpo.

-..¿Que haces?

-no soy el mejor bailarin del mundo, pero, quiero hacer esto, para no sentirme insignificante delante de ti.

-eres perfecto -dijo ella, quien empezo a seguirme el paso, su pierna derecha era la que trabajaba a la par de la izquierda, sus movimientos eran definidos, yo la seguia para no equivocarme, era divertido, me sentia bien, era un baile para dos, un baile apasionado.

Entre todas las cosas que podia hacer con Candy, esto era monumental y fantastico, mezclabamos nuestros cuerpo y nuestras escencias, sin palabras, expresabamos lo que sentiamos el uno al otro, su tacto calido, me llevaba al cielo, me elevaba hasta lo mas alto, que mas puedo pedir en la vida.

Pasamos todo el dia fuera de casa, hasta que el clima hizo de las suyas, y toco regresar a San Remo, nuestras risas inminentes, nuestros secretos, eramos amantes eternos que esperaban algun dia estar juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe, ser el complemento de Candy, ser la musica que la acompañe. Todos los dias descubriamos algo diferente, y eso era algo que aprovechaba en cada momento, mi mente solo gritaba "Hazla tuya" porque asi lo era... Candice Andley era mia... Solo mia.

**ooo**

Un par de dias pasaron, y todos, se reincorporaban a sus trabajos, Annie se había acostado tarde retranscribiendo el trabajo de Neal, su talento como escritora le hizo todo fácil, envió el original a impresión para que estuviese en los diarios y revistas de la ciudad para el día siguiente y el borrador a un cliente muy importante, creía que nadie notaria los cambios el mismo, pero se había equivocado drásticamente.

Por supuesto, su relación con Archie era clandestina en la Editorial, se hacían miradas coquetas y quizás un toque de manos seductor, pero no pasaba mas de allí antes de hacer sus roles de jefe y empleada.

El castaño salió de su oficina enfurecido, y fue directamente al pasillo principal, Flammy se veía espantada, ya que había recibido parte de los insultos de este, y ahora arremetería contra las personas de edición e impresión.

-..¡Leagan! –llamo el joven sub gerente, Neal se asomo y fue directamente.

-Aaamm, ¿Pasa algo señor Andley?

-¿Cómo decirte esto sin ofenderte? –se sujeto el tabique nasal y estallo –esto no fue lo que pedi.

Le tiro en su escritorio una copia del borrador que la pelinegra le había enviado al cliente de Archie un par de días atrás. Neal lo tomo entre sus manos y lo leyó.

-no…, claro que no lo es.

-¿No me digas? –Respondió el castaño con sarcasmo –claro que lo se, el punto es que no es el mismo que te pedí que editaras hace dos días para que le dieses a la señorita Grandchester para que ella se lo enviara al señor Hudson.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo el señor Hudson acerca de este?

-pues a decir verdad…. Le gusto.

-¿Que? –dijeron muchos en el área.

-así es…, este no tiene nivel delante del anterior, ¿Quieren saber los comentarios del señor Hudson?

La pelinegra estaba escuchando a lo lejos lo que decía Archie acerca del borrador, no dijo nada de que ella había hecho algún cambio en la transcripción, su sonrisa fue algo obvio cuando escucho los comentarios.

-"Es fantástico, tiene un toque juvenil y fresco, eso es lo que buscan las nuevas generaciones" –leyó el muchacho sonriendo –no hay nada mas trillado que las campañas sobre la prevención del uso de las drogas, y para el Centro de Rehabilitación de Drogas y Alcoholismo, el hecho de que nos hayan elegido para renovar sus ideas y asi poder evitar que mas jóvenes caigan en una fosa sin salida.

-aun así señor Andley…, eso no es lo que yo transcribí, se lo entregue a la señorita Grandchester hace dos días, el día que fue publicado en todas las revistas y diarios de la ciudad.

Archie giro la cabeza, cual poseído y se dirigió al escritorio de su asistente, ella hacia como si transcribiera, pero no fue muy obvia que digamos.

-..Tu hiciste esto ¿No?

-aaaammm, no se de que me hablas.

-no te hagas la tonta Becky, tu transcribiste esto.

-primero, es Annie, no Becky, segundo, ¿Hay algún problema en que lo hayan hecho?

-pues… si y no.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ello?

-pues, que al Centro de rehabilitación le pareció una genialidad…. Y segundo, el señor Hudson quiere saber el nombre del autor de esta maravilla… ¿Qué puedo decirles?

-pues diles que…. –la chica se sentía halagada, pero ¿Cómo podría hacerse llamar? No quería que nadie en la publicidad supiese que la asistente fue la que escribió eso, y era demasiado pronto para que Anne Grandchester estuviese modelando su nombre en las paginas principales, entonces, noto su bufanda verde a un lado de su bolso, y vio sus manos, las cuales habían sido dotadas con un don para escribir -..Diles que fue "La autora de la Bufanda verde".

-sera todo un honor preciosa –exclamo Archie sonriéndole tiernamente.

New York Ink era conocido en la gran manzana por sus buenos tatuadores, y como todo gran tatuador, cada uno de los trabajadores de la tienda de tatuajes adquiria un aprendiz, uno de ellos, era Anthony Andley, el aprendiz de Ami James, el, con solo diecisiete años habia demostrado ser un muchacho prodigio, su trabajo era limpio y recatado, y ademas valorado por todos.

-..Si te das cuenta, el tatuaje cicatriza, por eso debes tener cuidado a la hora de hacer cubrimiento de un tatuaje horrible -explicaba el rubio mientras Karen dibujaba un boceto para Megan, se sentia feliz porque su trabajo era plasmado en la piel de extraños y estos salian de la tienda con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-¿Que opinas de esta linea? -pregunto la chica colocandose frente a el.

-es excelente... Fantástica.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo Anthony?

-claro que si preciosa! Lo que quieras.

-¿Por qué te tatuaste? Digo, no ha de ser común que a tu edad alguien tenga tantos tatuajes.

-no son muchos, apenas tengo doce tatuajes, y bueno…., fue por arte y estética.

-no entiendo.

-Karen, cuando yo era un niño…, tuve un accidente, con mi madre biológica…, ya has de saber que los Andley no son mis padres.

-no lo sabia.

-bueno, eso es tema de otro día, el punto es…, que mi madre biológica estaba tan drogada una vez que se descuido y…, bueno, el tipo con el que ella vivía me golpeo, y como para dejarme marcaron de por vida, calentó una paleta de hacer hamburguesas y me quemo…, fue muy doloroso todo eso, ese fue uno de los tantos motivos por los cuales los Andley me adoptaron, evitar que siguiera sufriendo o algo peor en manos de ellos.

-¿Y tu madre biológica?

-para esa perra adicta yo nunca fui importante –dijo con una carga de odio y rencor en su voz –esa tipa no es mi madre…., Mi madre…, la que me salvo la vida se llama Eleonore.

-lo siento –dijo avergonzada, agachando su mirada a sus uñas, las cuales se habían manchado con tinta de marcadores.

-descuida, ya no me afecta tanto, hago como si no existiera.

-pero si paso.

-pero prefiero pensar que no…. –dijo alzando la voz, respiro y trato de calmarse –mejor cambiemos el tema, detallando bien este dibujo tu deberías ser tatuadora.

-no... –respondió sin siquiera alzar la cabeza -En realidad no me imagino tatuando personas.

-yo tampoco me imaginaba y mirame! Si no consigo llegar a las Olimpiadas por karate sere tatuador.

-¿Olimpiadas?

-claro... Hay que pensar alto Karen Elizabeth, Candy siempre me dice que puedo superar mis expectativas, y eso es lo que quiero, que mis padres se sientan orgullosos de mi, así como yo lo estoy de ellos.

-que linda forma de pensar tienes.

-gracias... Sabes algo, te veo e imagino pinturas tuyas en el Museo Metropolitano de Arte de Nueva York.

-¿De verdad?

-claro, personas como tu tienen mucho futuro en Nueva York, deberias intentarlo, conozco a alguien que...

-no creo que tenga alguna posibilidad.

-¿Que crees tu? Digo, quisiera yo poder dibujar de esa manera. Todos hasta el momento les gustarían.

-pero…., si ellos dibujan.

Si… pero no dibujan lo que sale de aquí –el rubio poso su mano en el pecho de la chica, ella sin saberlo, se había estremecido por sentir el contacto de Anthony tan cerca, con su mano le hizo a un lado -¿Te pasa algo?

-nada…. Creo que ya debo irme a casa.

-te puedo llevar.

-no… estoy aprendiendo a ir en metro, además, no quiero molestarte.

-Hey! Hey! Sabes que no es problema para mi Karen.

-pero!.. –hizo silencio por un momento, dejo salir aire de sus pulmones y lo miro –no te molestes por favor.

-¿Algo te molesta?

-no…, no, no es eso es solo que…. Siento algo raro.

-¿Raro?

-si, es como un dolor en el estomago.

-¿Te sientes enferma? ¿Te llevo al hospital?

-no, no es esa clase de dolor…, es diferente e indescriptible y me hace sentir rara.

-no creo que sea algo malo –dijo el tratando de acariciar su mejilla, pero Karen no permitió que el lo hiciera -¿Qué pasa contigo?

-nada! No me pasa nada, ese es el problema y es algo que jamás ha tenido solución alguna.

El rubio parecía que recibía un golpe en su cabeza, Karen parecía tener algo dentro de si, algo que necesitaba sacarse del pecho y que no le permitía ser ella misma.

-..Karen... Te prometí que iba estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, y esa promesa quedará guardada pase lo que pase.

-lo se, pero… Hay cosas que las promesas no pueden hacer ¿Verdad?

-Karen…

-lo siento…, por favor, despídeme de Megan, Ami y los demás, vendré mañana a verlos, adiós.

-espera! –Anthony se sintió desesperado, apenas pudo decir algo cuando ella salió de la tienda, no podía moverse siquiera –Karen!

Salió disparado a la puerta, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ella ya se había ido.

-..Anton ¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Ami acercándose a el.

-no…, no pasa nada.

-yo creo que si, y eso tiene que ver con tu amiga Karen ¿no es así?

El asintió con la cabeza.

-yo creo que es eso…

-¿Te ha dicho algo?

-no, personalmente esa chica me es intrigante, digo, no te mira fijo a los ojos, no habla, todo en ella es un misterio, pero en el buen sentido claro.

-¿De que hablas?

-mi estimado Anthony, desde que trajiste esa chica he notado como te pones cada vez que estas con ella… te sonrojas y actúas como oveja hambrienta.

-no es cierto.

-si es cierto, y esa niña por lo que vi, salió espantada de aquí, trata de actuar mas caballerosamente.

-lo estoy haciendo.

-pero no lo haces bien, ella por lo que veo no es como las otras tontas con las que salías, esta es diferente, y yo mismo te digo, trátala bien.

-claro que lo hare Ami, no te preocupes.

-mas te vale, porque se ve que ella te quiere mucho, a pesar de que eres un amargado, asocial, adicto al café, algo voluble y todo eso… te tiene cariño a pesar de todo.

-quizás el cariño mas perfecto, es tolerarse los defectos –exclamo este cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo al cielo, en el fondo de su corazón, la joven pelirroja se había asentado, ocupando un lugar muy especial, mas allá de una amistad.

Solo Ami sabia lo que ocurría a Anthony, porque era su amigo, pero quería contárselo a Candy, que era su hermana, y sabría como enfrentar con los sentimientos que Karen provocaba dentro de el, y claro, para prepararse psicológicamente para hablar con Terry, ya que esa era una verdadera batalla a la que enfrentarse.

-..Eleonore, Eleonore ¿Dónde estas amor? –Llamaba el hombre rubio a su esposa, la encontró en su estudio, mirando fotografías viejas, sus remembranzas –Estas melancólica.

-¿Yo? Por supuesto que no Albert.

-te conozco mas de lo que crees, como dice Archie, veinticinco años y estamos en racha.

-jajajajaja, si, mi pequeño elegante… ¿Recuerdas esto? –La rubia le paso una fotografía –aquella vez que tu y el improvisaron un partido de _Quidditch_ en el patio. El de verdad quería que esa escoba se elevara.

-las primeras actividades con nuestro "Primogénito" –dijo el rubio con alegría.

-aun me sigue diciendo que se siente decepcionado de que su carta de Hogwarts nunca le llego…Sigue siendo un niño a pesar de todo…. Y que decir de esta foto, nuestra pequeña princesa Candy, tan hermosa con su tutu y sus zapatillas de ballet.

-todo un prodigio digno de admirar… quisiera que no hubiese ocurrido ese…., desearía encontrar los medios para que ella regresara al baile.

-cariño…, los doctores.

-ellos se equivocan William! Candy si puede hacerlo, me lo ha demostrado, pero tiene miedo.

-¿Qué puedes hacer cuando alguien tiene miedo? ¿Forzarlo? Claro que no…, debes dejar que todo fluya como el agua.

-es que quiero verla feliz.

-nuestra hija es feliz…. Solo tienes que ver esa preciosa sonrisa cada vez que esta al lado de Terrence, es algo digno de enmarcar para siempre.

-si, tienes razón…. Hay que dejar que todo fluya, dejare todo en sus manos.

-exacto, solo ella puede decidir que hacer con su vida a largo plazo cariño.

-es que…., Aun la veo como una niña.

-es nuestra niña, y es por eso que la protegemos, aun recuerdo esos días en que la vi adolorida, impotente por no poder caminar, y con miedo de pensar que jamás lo volvería a hacer.

-pero lo logro, eso es una de las cosas que identifican a Candy, su valor y sus ganas de superarse…. Si, fue el año mas duro para ella, pero aun así, logro triunfar.

-si… nuestra pequeña triunfadora.

-apuesto a que sus padres están muy orgullosos de ella, donde quiera que estén.

-así es.., tan orgullosos como nosotros de ella.

-Aaww, mira esta otra, es de nuestro pequeño Anthony.

-si, que pequeño era el, y me doy cuenta de porque decidió tatuarse los brazos –el rubio tenia dolorosas imágenes de los primeros años de Anthony junto a ellos, no queria despegarse de los brazos de Eleonore en ningun momento, y sus pequeños bracitos estaban llenos de marcas y heridas aun abiertas, las cuales ahora, eran invisibles por los tatuajes que el chico se habia hecho -ha pasado tanto tiempo, que a veces olvido que ellos tres no tienen nuestra sangre.

-Albert, Dios no nos permitio tener hijos propios, quizas porque ya tenia preparados a tres pequeños angeles, tres angeles que pasaron pena y dolor, solo para que nosotros los consolaramos, y para que pudiesen llamarnos "Mamá y papá"

-lo se cariño, lo se, y no reniego a mis hijos, en cambio, agradezco por ellos tres, nada mas imagina que seria de nuestras sin ellos.

-seria nada... Pero, somos una familia, formada por cinco miembros que se aman, y cuatro mas de unieron, para demostrar que en un corazon caben muchas personas.

-asi es... Ahora, lo importante es que ellos sean felices y elijan sus caminos con sabiduria.

-asi se habla Ellie! Ahora, solo queda ver como cada uno de ellos forja sus vidas de manera grande.

-claro que si…, Hay que preocuparnos es por la graduación de nuestra Candy.

-Terry quiere darle una sorpresa.

-¿Sabes que es?

-no, pero, viniendo de el, seguro que será algo espectacular.

-por supuesto que si, Terry cayo del cielo para iluminar a nuestra Candy en todo momento.

Hasta para los padres de la rubia, era obvio que el amor que ambos se tenían era puro, era abnegado, era de aquellos amores que duran por toda la vida, de aquellos que son incapaces de romper, y que atraviesan hasta las más oscuras tormentas.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hola a todas! Apuesto un late de vainilla a que muchas están viendo el Miss Universo, jejejeje, obvio, yo le voy a Venezuela Xd…. Eeeeenn fin, este capitulo va dedicado a mi gran amiga del alma Cielo LaMadrid Robles (Cielito Williams) como obsequio de cumpleaños, espero que ella disfrute de este capitulo como todas ustedes. Nos estamos leyendoooooo.**

**Provehito In Altum**


	23. Chapter 23

**DESDE MI CIELO**

**CAPITULO 23.**

* * *

-¿Que hiciste que, Anne Marie?

-Terry, calmate, no hice nada fuera de lo comun, ademas, no le di mi nombre.

-pero... Annie, no es que sea malo, es que me deja sorprendido, algo tan simple como un ensayo fue un exito.

-no es un ensayo, y sip, tuvo exito, el señor Hudson dijo que era fresco, juvenil y que atraia a las nuevas generaciones.

-Wao, pues yo... No se que decirte Annie.

-no es necesario quie digas nada Terry, lo unico que pido es que me apoyes y respetes lo que hago -se acerco y beso mi mejilla, no pude evitar sonreir, porque hacia mucho tiempo que mi hermana no me besaba, y eseo me daba alegria -¿Y Karen?

-¿Que te puedo decir? Llego acelerada, de nuevo con sus manos manchadas en pintura, se encerro en su cuarto y ha estado escuchando musica desde hace rato.

-No tengo nada que decir al respecto, es una adolescente promedio que pide su privacidad, y personalmente, no se la negaria. Despues de todo, ella la merece.

-claro, ademas, me gusta el silencio, puedo practicar mejor para mi nueva presentacion.

-¿Practicar para presentacion? Pero si no tienen nada importante en la compañia.

-no es para la compañia, es para Candy, es que... Quiero hacer algo especial para ella, y tiene que ser inolvidable, necesito que ella sea feliz.

-Terry, Candy es feliz contigo, ¿No te das cuenta? Rie como loca cada vez que te ve, y tu te sonrojas cada vez que oyes su voz, estan hechos el uno para el otro, es algo que ustedes dos deben aprovechar cada momento de sus vidas. Seria como si la historia de mama y papa se repitiera de algún modo u otro.

-seria una de las quimeras mas raras dela historia…. Que lo de mama y papa se repitiera conmigo y Candy –y si era raro, lo de mis padres era un amor fuera de lo común, ambos giraban en torno a un mismo ambiente, yo amaba a Candy, si era verdad, y quisiera que nuestra relación fuese como la de nuestros padres, pero, cuando amas a alguien y estas con ese alguien, se crea un mundo nuevo solo para dos, nunca se ha de intentar de imitar los amores de otros, un ejemplo eran Annie y Archie, ese par si que se quieren…. A su manera, pero se quieren, Patty y Stear también son prueba de ello, como dice Candy, no tardaron mucho tiempo para darle rienda suelta a su amor desenfrenado, y ahora están camino a formar una familia juntos.

El amor es un mundo raro en el que todos queremos estar, pero que hay que luchar por hacerlo.

-..Okay Terry, mejor dejemos esta conversación para otro día! Yo tengo trabajo que hacer.

-¿Qué tanto trabajo tienes?

-¿No lo dije? Archie disimuladamente me esta dando trabajos de redacción, puedo escribir todo lo que se me pegue la gana! ¿No es increíble?

-sabia que tu trabajo no iba a ser en vano.

-pero admite que desconfiabas un poco.

-no lo niego, pero, me alegro de haber errado en esta ocasión –le dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza, si, me arrepentí de lo que pensé desde un principio –entonces… ¿Trabajaras toda la noche Annie?

-posiblemente Terry y tu ¿Practicaras toda la noche o visitaras la azotea?

-visitare la azotea, pero por supuesto, llevare unas frazadas y preparare chocolate caliente para que Candy y yo podamos siquiera un poco mas tarde de lo usual.

-¿Sabes preparar chocolate caliente?

-bueno…. No soy el mejor preparando chocolate, pero, me esforzare.

-cuidado con un resfriado, pero, apuesto a que Candy te cuidara muy bien!

-boba!

-bobo! –ella me dio un golpecito en el hombro, y yo, en mi malicia le tire del cabello, ella odiaba eso, se levanto de su silla y me revolvió el cabello, éramos muy rudos a la hora de hacer bromas. Ella se subió a mi espalda y empezó a tirarme del pelo mientras yo le hacia cosquillas, por suerte Annie no pesaba mas de lo que se ve, los chocolates no hacen buena pareja con el estrés, pero ni modo, es uno de los tantos placeres que existen en esta vida.

-..Tiempo fuera! Tiempo fuera!

-no hay tiempo fuera! Cuando inicia el juego solo acaba cuando uno cae!

-pues prepárate para caer!

Me deje caer al suelo a propósito, pero la muy astuta se bajo antes de que yo tocara el suelo, me di en la cara, y era algo que Annie pagaría, deslice mi pierna por el piso y le di un golpe en las suyas para así hacerla caer.

-eres un bruto Terrence Grandchester.

-digo lo mismo, colega! –Exclame sonriendo mientras me sobaba la cara -¿Estamos a mano?

-oh si querido hermano, oh si -dijo ella mientras seguíamos tirados en el suelo, hasta que la puerta del cuarto de Karen se abrió –pequeña!

-hola muchachos, escuche un escándalo aquí afuera ¿Todo esta bien?

-si, tuvimos una pequeña guerra entre nosotros dos, pero descuida, no hubo mas que simples tirones de pelo y golpes certeros –bromeo Annie sacando la lengua con gracia, no diría lo mismo mientras me seguía sobando la cara -¿Dónde estuviste todo el día Karen?

-¿Yo? Bueno…., con Anthony y los chicos que el me presento, estoy aprendiendo nuevas técnicas de dibujo con ellos, miren lo que he hecho hoy –se agacho junto a nosotros y abrió su block, vaya, era un dibujo muy grande y lleno de color, Karen había hecho dibujos dignos de admirar, pero este superaba todas las expectativas.

-Karen… es bellísimo.

-siento que le falta algo –el instinto del pintor, ella torcía su pequeña boca en forma de corazón de forma graciosa –pero lo agregare después de preparar algo, tengo hambre.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-si, trabajar con Anthony tiene mucho trabajo, pero me gusta mucho.

-solo espero que ese cándalo no se este aprovechando de ti!

-Terry, el no se aprovecha de mi…. Nunca lo haría –exclamo arrugando su rostro, como si fuese una ofensa –iré a preparar sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y jalea.

-ten cuidado en la cocina –dije intentando levantarme para ir a ayudarla, pero Annie me detuvo.

-Terry, deja que ella lo haga sola.

-Pero….

-si no le permitimos ser independiente, nunca estará segura de si misma, y nunca tendrá la confianza para luchar contra el mundo que esta afuera –dijo ella con seriedad, tenia la bendita razón, y en este instante me estaba dejando llevar por los celos de hermano y el instinto protector hacia mi hermanita menor.

-sabes algo…., voy a caminar un rato.

-¿Seguro?

-si, digo, el clima esta mejor de lo que estaba hace unas horas, y bueno…. Me estoy poniendo flácido con tanto sedentarismo –bromee, fui a buscar mis zapatos deportivos y tome mis llaves, así, me encamine a través de las escaleras de San Remo.

Me gustaban muchos estas escaleras, podía subirlas y bajarlas cuantas veces pudiese, claro, sino estuviese cansado, veía a algunos vecinos compartiendo a esas hora, la señora Kim, esa señora que sigo suponiendo es una Médium me saludo y me sonrió con alegría, ella me cae bien, sobre todo porque acertó en lo que yo sentía por Candy, si es mi complemento. Sali por la puerta del vestíbulo, admire el sol cayendo a través de la enorme ciudad que jamás descansa, cada molécula se movía al ritmo de esta imparable ciudad, y lidiar con ello era un reto agradable para mi, primero, fui a comprar unas donas, donas de todos los sabores, después me di una vuelta por Central Park mientras iba comiendo aquellos dulces redondeados y fritos cuya grasa se te pegaban a las arterias, pero eran tan deliciosas que no podía evitarlo, la alegría de las personas que se paseaban por allí, aquellos que eran capaces de salir a trotar con bajas temperaturas, todo ello me daba esa sensación tan maravillosa de paz y tranquilidad, pero, existe algo que puedo considerar el maldito Karma.

-..Terry, oh, es un gusto verte aquí –era Susana la que me saludaba, con su sonrisa que parecía la sonrisa del Guasón y esos ojos mirándome dijo, por un momento desee ser como Karen, deseaba no mirar fijamente a los ojos.

-Hola Susana…, por lo que veo estas mejor –dije al notar que ella estaba de pie y caminando sin trastabillar.

-las uñas sanan rápidamente. Y tu…, te ves bien.

-gracias –dije tragándome un trozo de dona -¿Quieres?

Le ofrecí una dona, pero por la expresión de su rostro le tenia aversión a los pequeños y redondeados panes fritos.

-lo siento, mi régimen de dieta es estricto, mientras mas delgada con mayor facilidad puedo bailar y hacer giros perfectos.

-que raro…, digo, Emma come lo que se le pega la gana y hace lo mismo a la perfección.

-¿En serio? –Pregunto arrugando su rostro, pobre tonta, se mata de hambre con tal de hacer todo a la perfección -¿Estas paseando con ella supongo?

-oh, no, Emma esta visitando a su familia en Oshkosh, Wisconsin, supongo que llega esta semana para reiniciar con los ensayos, después del éxito del Lago de los Cisnes ella ha sido solicitada para muchas compañías y tenido mucho éxito.

-así que… ¿Todos vitorean a Emma?

-si, y como no, es una excelente bailarina, igual que Candy –dije con orgullo hacia mi amiga.

-por cierto….. ¿Dónde conoces a Candice?

-Candy –dije para corregirla –ella es una persona especial para mi, ella es tan dulce y hermosa, y es una maravillosa bailarina.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Esta bailando?

-si, la he visto baila, y es la maravilla mas grande de todas.

-es que no puede ser posible.

-¿Por qué no Susana? Dímelo ¿Crees en los pronósticos?

-bueno…

-para Candy, pronostico es solo una palabra, ya que no aplica a ella.

-pero lo que le paso fue para dejarla en muletas para siempre.

-¡¿Quién lo dice?! –dije alzando la voz, solo escucharla me estaba empezando a enfurecer y mis dudas sobre que ella sabia mas sobre lo que le ocurrió a Candy aumentaban –Susana…. Nadie puede decidir que serán las personas, las personas son lo que quieren ser a pesar de todo.

-aun así ella nunca podía regresar.

-ella decidirá si regresara o no, ahora, me voy, porque tengo que llevarle donas a Candy, las ama igual que yo –le di un mordisco a una dona con dulce de leche solo para hacer enervar mas a Susana, mi sospechosa principal –nos vemos en la compañía Susana, espero que no se te partan las uñas de nuevo.

Me aleje de ella antes de que estallara en su contra y le dijera que es una maldita envidiosa y que la considero el ser mas despreciable de este mundo, se supone que soy un caballero, pero hasta los caballeros tienen su punto de ebullición.

**ooo**

Un par de semanas habían pasado, en la mansión Andley un muchacho rubio se comportaba algo extraño, estaba preocupado por aquella pelirroja de ojos color mar que le quitaba el sueño por alguna extraña razón, estaba en su habitación, golpeando una bolsa de boxeo, el sudor corría por su bien entrenado rostro, su torso estaba desnudo, por lo que cicatrices de una infancia dolorosa se podían notar.

-..Hola campeón –sonrió una rubia que se acercaba a el alegremente.

-hola Candy ¿Cómo la llevas?

-muy bien, algo ajetreada porque el cumpleaños de mi novio es en siete días.

-pues te deseo suerte, digo ¿Qué se le puede regalar a un ingles?

-no lo se, pero eso me emociona –dijo Candy bromeando, volvió su mirada hacia su pequeño hermano -sabes…., tengo algo que quiero compartir con alguien.

-pues que raro…., yo también tengo algo que compartir con alguien –dijo el joven rubio con nerviosismo, tomo una camiseta que tenia tirada sobre el buro de la habitación y se la coloco –empieza tu.

-no…. Mejor tu.

-eres una dama y eres mi hermana mayor, empieza tu.

-esta bien, esta bien –exclamo la rubia pecosa sonriendo –creo que volveré con las practicas.

-¿Practicas? Te refieres a….

-conocí a una chica llamada Emma, bailare con ella los fines de semana, me ayudara a fortalecer mis piernas.

-oh Candy, no sabes cuanto me alegra! –el muchacho fue y cargo a su hermana, si que estaba feliz por ella, tanto tiempo viéndola con tristeza y añoranza detrás de su sonrisa, después de esta noticia, ella tenia verdaderos motivos para reir –bueno…, debes sacar el tutu y las ballerinas.

-a su tiempo Anthony, ahora dime tu, ¿Qué es eso que tienes que compartir?

-es que… -el joven cerro los ojos, se mordió los labios y estallo –Candy creo que me he enamorado!

Lo dijo sin siquiera medir las palabras, Candy estaba sorprendida, simplemente grito y lo abrazo.

-Ooohh Anthony! Ya era hora, creí que querías quedarte soltero.

-no, yo pensé que tu te ibas a quedar soltera, pero te veo con el tal Grandchester y me corrijo.

-y bien! ¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿Te atreviste a decírselo? Dímelo Tony ¿Quién es?

-es que…. Es complicado Candy, no se si ella me corresponda, o que yo le corresponda.

-¿Por qué? Eres guapo, eres un artista, eres todo lo que una chica quiere.

-pero…., creo que me tiene miedo.

-¿Miedo? Eso es absurdo.

-no creo que sea absurdo.

-¿Qué no podría ser absurdo? –un muchacho castaño acababa de atravesar la habitación del rubio, se veía sorprendido –vamos ¿Cuenten?

-no podrías ser menos inoportuno Archie.

-lo siento, es que pase por aquí a ver a Anthony para ver si quería jugar a la Champions _League_ en la consola y me encuentro que ustedes tienen una conversación afanosa ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-pasa que Anthony se enamoro.

-vaya…, esa si que es una novedad! –dijo el castaño alegre -¿Quién es la chica que ha osado romper la burbuja de nuestro pequeño saltamontes?

-Karen Grandchester –solto el muchacho de una, Archie y Candy se quedaron mirando al mismo tiempo, la chica pelirroja era la que había osado poseer ese corazón tan reservado, pero, también sabían que era bastante difícil que ella se fijara en el.

-Ehhhh, hermano, ¿Karen Grandchester dices? La chica que tiene un precioso cabello largo pelirrojo de ojos preciosos, boca pequeñita y ojos tan azules como el mar ¿Esa Karen?

-esa Karen –sentencio el muchacho, Candy se mordió el labio, se alegraba de que la chica que la cual Anthony se había enamorado fuese ella, pero, aun tenia que saber que Karen no era una chica cualquiera, que debía cuidar de ella y sobre todo, cuidar del corazón de una chica con Asperger. Se agacho junto a el y lo miro.

-¿Cuánto la quieres?

-mucho Candy…, muchísimo.

-..Anthony si tanto la quieres ¿Por que no se lo dices?

-no lo se Candy! ¿Miedo quizás?

-ese no eres tu.

-lo se... Y... Me conformo con mirarla aunque sea de lejos, no lo puedo comentar ya que es un amor secreto.

-..Anthony… -Archie intento hablar con el, pero se desespero el pobre rubio se puso de pie y empezó a dar vueltas en la habitación.

-¿Que hago con mis sentimientos, Candy!? Digo, tendré que ser muy paciente hasta que llegue el momento, el momento de abrazarla de besarla y estrecharla aquí -se toco el pecho, en donde estaba su corazón -en mi pecho.

-por favor, escúchame, se lo que sientes y te entiendo, pero primero debes saber que…

-no es cierto, nunca me había enamorado de esta manera, y no soporto seguir con este tormento ocultando un enorme sentimiento.

-..No estas exagerando ¿Verdad? -pregunto Archie mirándolo con remordimiento.

-claro que no... Cuando no veo a Karen mi vida es como un desierto, a donde quiera que vaya esta en mi pensamiento.

-enano, sabes que no soy bueno en esto, pero tengo que decírtelo -dijo Archie aclarando su voz -Cuando llevamos un amor en silencio y nos quedamos en silencio es lo mejor, pues sabemos que aunque lo digamos las cosas no cambian porque vemos que ella jamás nos corresponderán de la misma manera, y de tan enorme que es nuestro amor nos sacrificamos dejándolos ser felices, aunque no sea a nuestro lado.

-no... No es bueno callar.

-claro que no, pero en silencio aprendes a conocer a esa persona que tanto quieres -dije yo tratando de aminorar la situación -Y es en ese momento donde sabes lo que realmente es el amor, pues solo sentir su sola presencia que te lleva más allá de lo imaginable, donde nunca nadie te ha llevado con solo mirarte, hablarte o aun, con solo saber que lo tienes a tu lado.

-es cierto... Y es que sin tocarte te lleva a un mundo que no existe para nadie mas que para ti. En fin, tan bonito que es el amor pero no todos tenemos esa dicha de disfrutar de tal manera la verdadera esencia con el/ella, lo único que nos queda es Amarlo en silencio mientras teóricamente, nos alegramos de su felicidad!

-pero creo que debes saber muchas cosas mas antes de lanzarte al mar Anthony! –exclamo Archie –acepto que esa niña me cae bien, acepto que tu te mereces a alguien como ella, pero debes saber algo antes.

-¿Qué tengo que saber?

-Archie, no lo hagas.

-¿Por qué no Candy? Así el sabe que debe cuidarla. Porque sabes que detrás de Karen no solo esta su trastorno sino también un hermano que se enfurecería si alguien le hace daño a su hermanita

-no es ningún trastorno, Karen es una chica única y especial, y se que Terry no le hará nada a Anthony, pero es responsabilidad de Karen decírselo –dijo Candy mirando a su hermano seriamente, pero el rubio se quedo confundido ante eso.

-¿Qué es lo que debo saber? –dijo el muchacho respirando profundamente, su corazón pendía de un hilo.

-Anthony, esto es algo que debes hablar con Karen.

-pero yo necesito saber de que están hablando, ¿Sucede algo con Karen?

Archie carraspeo, se había quedado sin palabras, Candy respiro y lo miro.

-pequeño saltamontes, si amas a alguien, la aceptaras por sus virtudes y sus defectos, la aceptaras con todo lo que implica.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hola chicas, capitulo corto para ustedes. Saben, en este capitulo plasme un montón de experiencias vividas esta semana, hubo una que me hizo llorar, pero, son las cosas que nos suceden en la vida diaria, tenemos momentos para reir, jugar, llorar en los brazos de alguien, hablar con tu mejor amigo y enamorarte. Gracias por esperar semanalmente por cada capitulo, feliz lectura…. Nos estamos leyendooo.**

**PROVEHITO IN ALTUM**


	24. Chapter 24

**DESDE MI CIELO.**

**CAPITULO 24**

* * *

Los birretes negros se elevaban por los aires y los gritos de algarabía eran la señal de sueños cumplidos, los resultados de años de esfuerzo y dedicación se admiraban el día de hoy, con el sol primaveral, los padres orgullosos lloraban y yo, como el novio mas cliché de la historia iba directamente a buscar a mi hermosa novia, quien hoy al fin se recibía como especialista en Literatura Inglesa.

El negro le sentaba bien, su cabello estaba suelto, cada rizo era definido, su amplia sonrisa y la luz que irradiaba en su mirar me hacían sentir igual de orgulloso que su familia, la abrace por detrás y bese su cabeza.

-..Felicidades, pecosa hermosa.

-muchísimas gracias mi apuesto caballero ingles -dijo girándose.

-estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-no tanto como yo de ti.

-no es cierto.

-si es cierto.

-no es cierto! -y antes de que esto se convirtiera en una guerra la bese, quería devorar esa apetitosa boca, devorar cada centímetro de ella hasta quedar saciado.

-consíganse un hotel -¡Mierda! Todo estaba bien, pero tuvimos que separarnos, porque estábamos en público.

-felicidades Patty -respondí mirando a la amiga de mi novia, quien también se recibía hoy, su toga se veía abultada por su notoria panza de embarazada.

-gracias Terry, aguanta al menos a la luna de miel.

-Patty, no puedes decir nada -ataco Candy sonriente.

-por fin Patricia, no nos tengas a la expectativa, ¿Cual es el sexo del bebe?

-es una sorpresa! Y mas para ustedes que quiero que sean los padrinos de mi bebe.

-¿Nosotros? -pregunte, nunca antes había tenido un honor de esa magnitud.

-claro que si, son la pareja perfecta, se aman, tienen excelentes valores morales y los considero las personas adecuadas para ser los padrinos de mi bebe... Así que no pueden negarse.

-yo no lo hare ¿Y tu Terry?

-bueno... Para mí, seria un honor -respondí sonriéndole a Patty, ella salto emocionada y vino a abrazarme.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Deja que Stear lo sepa, se emocionara mucho.

Salió dando brincos cual niña es, entonces Candy y yo nos miramos sonriendo.

-entonces... ¿Seremos padrinos?

-claro que si, ¿No es emocionante? Seremos más cercanos a Patty y a Stear.

-es genial ¡Wao!

-¿Y bien? ¿Que haremos?

-Mmmm, bueno, tengo muchas ideas para nosotros dos.

-bueno... Yo quiero hacer algo, sobre todo mañana.

-¿Mañana?

-si, es tu cumpleaños...

-si, si, lo se, pero, es tu graduación.

-lo se, pero, quiero que mañana sea especial... Para nosotros

-claro que si -la abrace con fuerza, con tanta fuerza para fusionarme con ella.

-permiso... Con permiso... -Archie se había acercado a nosotros sonriendo -Terry, ¿Me permites unos selfies con mi hermanita?

-por supuesto... Solo te pido que me la cuides mucho.

-pues se supone que eso tengo que decírtelo yo a ti, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo eres mi cuñado -me dio un golpe certero en el brazo mientras corría junto a Candy a tomarse fotografías con ella.

Ella se veía la mujer mas feliz del mundo, posaba y hacia expresiones divertidas para tomarse fotografías con su hermano, era su día y debía disfrutarlo al máximo.

-Mi hija se ve hermosa ¿No lo crees?

-por supuesto que si Albert, es la criatura mas hermosa que hay, y al verla sonreír me regocijo.

-eso es lo que mas me importa -respondió Albert sonriendo, el entonces carraspeo y me miro -bueno, Terry, quiero hablar contigo.

-¿En serio? ¿De que?

-bueno... Quiero que le des los mejores momentos a mi hija, así que ten -me paso un sobre, el cual tome -son reservaciones para el Hotel Cambridge a las afueras de Nueva York. Allí fue donde lleve a mi pequeña a vacacionar la primera vez que llego a nuestra familia, le brindaras bonitos recuerdos.

-A... Albert... Yo...

-no quiero negativas Terry, además... Ella no deja de parlotear que pronto es tu cumpleaños.

-si... Es mañana...

-¿Mañana? Vaya, pues ahora hay motivos mayoritarios para que se vayan a celebrar. Tienes que aceptar lo quieras o no...

-de hecho... Aceptare Albert -sonreí apoderándome del sobre sonrientemente.

-y Terry... Haz feliz a mi pequeña, o no dudare en darte una patada en las bolas -me sonrió dándome después un golpe en el brazo ¿Acaso todos los Andley se pusieron de acuerdo para golpearme? Aparentemente

Y ahora, tenía un sobre en mis manos, el propio padre de mi novia me había puesto un deber especial... "Hacerla feliz" y eso es lo que hare, hacer feliz a mi pecosa, complacerla en todas las formas posibles... Hacerla mía, es algo que aprovechare.

Tenia primero que planificar todo, teníamos menos de 38 horas, llevar lo necesario, arreglar el coche, dejar al pendiente cosas para Annie y Karen para dos días, avisarle a Emma y al señor Hathaway, ¡Señor! Tanto que tenia que hacer y siento que jamás acabare. Estaba tan ansioso, estaba a punto de estallar, tenía mi autocontrol atado a una silla con un reloj de autodestrucción listo y preparado para hacer ¡Ka Boom! Estaría solo... ¡Solo! Con Candy, en un hotel, pasándola de las mil maravillas, y la expectativa de lo que ocurriría en la noche, era lo que mas esperaba.

Seria al fin la deseada noche que tanto esperábamos los dos.

-¡Vamos Annie! Te estoy ganando... Te estoy ganando... ¡Ganeeee! ¡Yupiii! -Karen brincaba sobre el sofá y se había bajado solo para seguir celebrando el haberle ganado a nuestra hermana en un videojuego.

-¡Agh! ¿Donde aprendiste esos movimientos Karen? -pregunto Annie sorprendida.

-oh, Anthony me los enseño, me dijo que el derroto a Candy en una ocasión haciendo esto.

-bueno... Es bueno que te enseñe algo productivo -respondí volviendo a mi trabajo.

-Hey... Que raro que no dijiste nada negativo sobre el.

-en este momento no tengo nada negativo que decir sobre el vándalo.

-Terry... No le digas así, el no es ningún vándalo.

-no tengo otra objeción para el.

-el no vive diciendo que eres un ingles estirado.

-¿El dice eso? -pregunte, y entonces empecé a respirar profundamente.

-Aaaaammmm, voy a hacer mi tarea -recogió la consola, sus zapatillas y salió corriendo a su cuarto, Annie y yo nos quedamos mirando.

-¿Desde cuando Karen es tan... Tan Adolescente?

-Terry, a mi me parece que su evolución es satisfactoria, es mas independiente, esta mas sonriente, y no ha tenido mas problemas en la escuela, déjala tranquila, ¿Recuerdas lo que decía mama?

-si, si algo esta bien déjalo tranquilo, y si mejora sigue haciéndolo.

-Exacto... Y mientras Karen este bien, nosotros también.

-si -dije manteniéndome tranquilo.

-¿Y bien? Te veo nervioso ¿Es por tu cumpleaños?

-no... No es por eso... Es que... El padre de Candy me dio un sobre con reservaciones en un hotel a las afueras de Nueva York.

-¿De veras? Genial hermanito, es un gran avance, te ganaste a tu suegro, y de que manera. Dime ¿Como es el nombre del hotel?

-Cambridge, hotel Cambridge.

-Mmmm, Archie siempre habla de ese lugar, me dice que allí solía ir a pasar el rato libre, que lo que mas le gustaba era ir a caminar por el jardín durante la noche. Ese sitio tiene mucho valor sentimental para ellos. ¿Sabes que me dijo Archie?

-¿Que?

-ese hotel, con su modestia y su lejanía logro forjar el amor de sus padres, creo que eso es lo que necesitan tu y Candy, un momento a solas, donde nadie los moleste.

-eso mismo pienso

-bueno, tienes muchísimo que preparar -dijo mi hermana con emoción -prepara fustas, condones, grilletes, lubricante, ¡Todo!

-¿Que demonios piensas que haremos? -pregunte totalmente sorprendido, imagino todo lo que pasara en la mente de Annie.

-yo no se, solo cubro lo básico, y esta un reflector de luces de neón que parpadea sobre tu cabeza "Sexo por Primera vez"

-¡Bah! Primero me quejaba de que eras una amargada, ahora me quejo porque eres demasiado chistosa y alegre... Pero, me gusta que sea así -deberían tu y Karen aprovechar que estarán solas, salgan, diviértanse.

-sabes que yo no tengo problemas, pero, no quisiera forzar a Karen a salir si ella no quiere. ¿Pero si ella y Anthony...?

-ya dije que con el no, y si salen que sea con supervisión, ¡Y esa eres tu Anne Marie!

-esta bien Terry... Obedeceré tus órdenes al pie de la letra.

-mas te vale querida hermana -le apreté los cachetes con fuerza, tanta que se los deje rojos, y eso es algo que no le agrada mucho que digamos.

Menos de un día…. Menos de un día y Candy seria mía, solo nosotros dos, solos, estaba a la expectativa, parecía un adolescente impulsivo que iba a perder la virginidad… en este caso…. Era ella quien la perdería, nunca antes había estado con una virgen ¡Era la primera vez que estaría con una virgen! Y sobre todo…., tenía el enorme honor y el enorme placer de ser el primer hombre en su vida, de ser el poseedor de esa flor indomable.

Tenía ansiedad, miedo y distintos sentimientos encontrados que no sabia como liberarlos, sali un rato a dar vueltas por el pasillo, a respirar para encontrar las palabras perfectas y coordinar mis pensamientos ¡Dios! Estoy tan ansioso, esto jamás me había ocurrido, y me aterra y me agrada a la vez... esto que me sucede esta fuera de este mundo.

-¿Sucede algo Terrence? –me di la vuelta y el señor Treeger estaba mirándome.

-Aaaaammm, no, nada, estoy bien señor.

-Terrence, tengo un hijo y una hija que no están lejos de tener tu edad, se que cuando se ponen así, como tu estas, hay líos del amor de por medio.

-bueno…., no son líos exactamente dichos.

-pero aun así… el corazón tiene que ver con eso ¿Cierto?

Asentí, no podía negar que mi nerviosismo era notorio incluso para el señor Treeger, el hombre se aliso su gracioso bigote y me miro.

-acompáñame Terrence, te veo estresado y creo que necesitas hablar.

-oh, por supuesto que si.

-entonces ven, te invito a una taza de café –no pude negarme al ofrecimiento de mi casero, le seguí hasta su departamento, el cual estaba en la planta baja, para el y su familia era bastante accesible –adelante Terrence, mi esposa y mis hijos están en sus labores.

-puede llamarme Terry –respondo sentándome en las sillas que estaban cerca de la encimera de la cocina.

-muy bien Terry –dijo el señor Treeger mientras el seria el café –entonces… ¿Supongo que la causante de esos líos del corazón se llama Candice Andley?

-¿Cómo supo que….?

-a veces el trabajo de casero tiene cosas interesantes. Los veo todas las noches subiendo a la azotea, y regresando tarde.

-¿De verdad? –me sentí avergonzado con el hombre, apuesto a que me estoy sonrojando.

-no tienes porque ponerte así, esa es la manera en la que actúan todos los enamorados en algún momento hijo, y ustedes no serán la excepción, por supuesto, mientras se respeten, ambos podrán lograr todo lo que se propongan.

-es que yo…. Nunca me había sentido de la forma en la que me siento ahora.

-bueno…, cuando te sientes así, es porque encontraste a la persona indicada, esa que esta destinada a pasar el resto de su vida a tu lado, aquella que te querrá con todos los defectos del mundo, aquella que, a pesar de tu pasado frustrante y triste, te tendera la mano y estará allí, para ti, todo el tiempo que sea posible. Ahora dime ¿Tu crees que eres capaz de retenerla a tu lado?

-si –no dude de ello ni por un minuto –soy capaz de retenerla.

-¿Entonces porque tanto nerviosismo? Si es la indicada no tienes porque estar así, solamente ve por ella y hazla tuya.

"Hazla tuya" con esas dos e insignificantes palabras podría marcar de una buena vez lo que quería, podía luchar por ella y enfrentarme a nuevos retos nunca antes batallados, sonreí y mi corazón se calentó, de calma y paz.

El señor Treeger me dio muchos consejos, los cuales tome para mi en seguida, hablar con el era como tener aquellas charlas que tenia con mi padre durante tardes lluviosas bebiendo te, aprendía de todo y corregía las cosas en las cuales yo estaba errado, por fin, me sentía completamente listo para enfrentar todo y cada uno de mis desafíos.

Y entonces, llego el gran día, ya que, no solo era mi cumpleaños numero 26, sino que también era el día en que seria totalmente feliz con Candy, entregándonos con total libertad, sin pudores, haciendo todo con calma y sin prisa, era un momento solo para nosotros dos.

Como todo acostumbrado cumpleaños, mis hermanas me habían preparado algo, yo disfrute el desayuno y disfrute las risas de mis adorables chicas, los textos de felicitaciones llovieron, al igual que las llamadas, la primera en llamarme fue Emma, exactamente a la medianoche

-..Terry, Terry, quiero que me des cada detalle de lo que harás, quiero evidencia fotográfica inclusive.

-estas demente Anne Marie!

-un poco, pero es porque mi hermanito cada año se hace mas viejo, y porque es feliz y sonriente, y porque lo amo.

-gracias Annie, no sabes lo importante que es para mi saber eso.

-y bueno, para que veas que no estoy jugando, mira lo que te he traido -saco de su bolsillo una caja pequeña envuelta en un lazo azul -feliz cumpleaños Terry.

-Annie... No tenías porque molestarte.

-y no lo hice, de hecho, es un honor, porque a papa le daria gusto que fuese tuyo.

-¿Mio?

-aja! -ella estaba sonriendo de forma divertida -abri el pequeño regalo, y entonces, admire un llavero con unas llaves y un relicacio en forma de corazon que tenia una "G" grabada... Recuerdo que mi padre tenía un llavero en forma de corazon, y la G era la inicial de nuestro apellido.

-Annie... ¿Tu acaso?

-sabia que te ibas a sorprender.

-¿Por que lo hiciste?

-en el testamento de nuestros padres estaba estipulado que su coche seria tuyo, ahora, el Aston Martin de papá, ahora, oficialmente es tuyo.

Senti por un momento un nudo en mi garganta, ese auto lo habia rechazado desde el primer momento, porque era un patrimonio familiar, no lo quise usar y tampoco lo queria traer a America, y ahora, al ver que Annie lo habia mandado a traer exclusivamente para este dia, abrace con fuerza a mi hermana, cargandola entre mis brazos y besando sus mejillas, era un excelente regalo y el mejor.

-..¡Terry! ¡Terry! Espera, tengo un regalo para ti -Karen habia salido de su habitacion, tenia ojeras en sus ojos y sus manos estaban manchadas en pintura y traia algo escondido debajo de una manta blanca manchada tambien en pintura.

-preciosa, sabes que el mejor regalo que pudiese tener son ustedes, mi familia.

-pero... Quiero darte esto -dijo colocando sobre la encimera la manta con el objeto escondido, se seco el sudor de la frente y entonces, retiro la manta -espero que te guste hermanito.

Sabía que el talento de Karen era singular, pero hoy, ella supero esa expectativa, el dibujo que había hecho en nuestros primeros días en San Remo, ahora estaba aquí, en vivo y en colores vivaces, los tres, que habíamos llegado con cajas llenas de amor, fe y sueños.

-no dices nada…. ¿acaso no te gusto?

-¿Gustarme? ¡Me encanto preciosa! –la agarre de un brazo y así, las abrace a las dos, juntos, desde que llegamos aquí, ellas habían hecho que mi cumpleaños no pasara por debajo de la mesa, las bese hasta que me canse y abrace a mi pequeña hermana porque se que ella es la persona mas encantadora de todas.

-me alegra que te gustara, Anthony me ayudaba a mezclar las pinturas.

-¿Con que Anthony?

-si, el es un buen amigo, y me aseguro que te iba a encantar.

-pues…., que bueno –pienso que he estado tratando al muchacho con mucha rudeza, tal vez deba darle una oportunidad, de todos modos, con una oportunidad, no se pierde nada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperamos? Debemos llevar tu maleta al Aston Martin para que lleves a Candy como se debe, de forma cómoda y elegante.

¿Qué más puedo pedir este día? Dos hermanas locas que me incitan a que me vaya a pasar mi cumpleaños lejos de ellas y a una novia ansiosa, igual que yo…. Definitivamente, el mejor día de todos va a ser.

****Candy's POV****

-..Oooohhh Patty, Emma, estoy nerviosa!

-¿Nerviosa? Por favor Candy, nerviosa me siento yo! Digo, es como si me volviesen a desvirgar a mí.

-jajajajaja, que graciosa Emma.

-gracias Patty –dijo mi nueva amiga punk a Patty, las dos se habían puesto de acuerdo para ayudarme a hacer maletas y claro, a darme "Consejos" y bueno, Patty me trajo un babydoll rojo, maldición ¿Cómo me le voy a aparece a Terry con esta pequeñez? ¿Y como me atreveré a dejarme ver desnuda ante el? Apenas puedo superar que Terry vea mi cicatriz de 40 centímetros y voy a atreverme a que el me vea totalmente desnuda, oh por Dios, no se que hacer.

-Candy, primeramente, sabes que debes tener calma.

-por supuesto, calma, que es algo que no tengo ¿Acaso no ven que me muero de miedo?

-¿Por qué?

-por el hecho de que…..el…, vera mi cicatriz.

-¿Y que? ¿Acaso Terry se fijo en eso cuando se enamoro de ti?

-no.

-¿Entonces cual es el maldito problema? Enfrenta tus temores Candy, algo tan insignificante como una cicatriz no te va a arrebatar algo tan precioso como es el amor, pero si tu dejas que ese miedo y ese complejo te inunden, créeme querida, que lo vas a perder.

Por alguna razón, Patty estaba haciéndome entrar en razón, pose mi mano en mi pierna izquierda, el pantalón cubría completamente mi cicatriz, respire, esto no me va a ganar, yo soy más fuerte que esto.

-bien niñitas, es hora de terminar de armar maletas, Candy, espero que lleves mucho lubricante, porque siento que va a temblar –dijo Emma dando brincos por todo mi departamento.

-¡Emma! –grite, apuesto a que estaba tan enrojecida, que parecía un tomate, no les hice caso a ese par de locas, porque lo que harían era que me echara parta atrás y cancelara la cita con Terry, y yo quería esa cita, yo quería estar con Terry.

Desde un principio sabia que no era normal que alguien como yo, con casi 24 años fuese virgen, ya las niñas a los 15 años se han entregado al primer pelagato que les pasa por el frente, pero yo espere, no sabia porque, hasta que lo conocí, un hombre culto, caballeroso, atento, que crei que nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, con una historia que me marco de por vida, y ahora estamos juntos, dispuestos a todo, para seguir asi.

En 30 minutos, mis maletas estaban listas, yo estaba arreglada y lista para irme, había llamado a mamá y a papá avisándoles que me iba y que no se preocuparan, aunque sabia que ellos no se iban a preocupar, pero, Archie me texteo que a cualquier eventualidad, me iría a buscar y que le tumbaría los dientes a Terry ¡Mi hermano esta loco! Pero aun así lo quiero.

Cuando bajamos al vestíbulo, Terry me estaba esperando allí con su maleta, eran solo dos días para nosotros dos, con gastos pagos, ningún padre en su sano juicio permite esto…, ¡Oh claro! Pero William Albert Andley es la excepción de todo.

-feliz cumpleaños amor –dije abrazándolo y besándolo.

-gracias Candy.

-¿Estas listo?

-yo naci listo pecosa, ahora ¿estas nerviosa Candy? –fue lo primero que el me dijo, yo no sabia que decirle, solo me sonroje, es lo único que puedo hacer…, sonrojarme.

-pues…., la verdad, ansiosa! –dije riéndome como una maníaca.

-no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien –me beso la punta de la nariz y sin medir palabras tomo mi maleta –es hora de irnos.

Mi corazón se detuvo, yo le seguí, gire la cabeza y vi a mis dos cuñadas despedirse desde la escalera y a mis dos amigas riéndose, todo era casi de ensueño, hasta que Patty hizo sus comentarios.

-¡Candy, relaja la pelvis! -por un momento, quise que la tierra me tragara. Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento, y entonces, nos detuvimos.

-no te pongas así preciosa.

-disculpa a Patty, es muy…., es muy ella.

-Lo se, y me agrada.

-y Terry ¿Iremos en metro?

-¿En metro? Oooohhh no, madame, esta vez, nos iremos con clase –entonces, me abrió la puerta de un coche muy elegante ¿Era acaso suyo? -¿Te gusta?

-es muy hermoso.

-es un Aston Martin DB7, este era el coche de mi padre, el me lo dejo, y ahora, Annie lo mando a traer de Londres para acá.

-es muy bello.

-no solo es un patrimonio familiar, también valor sentimental, y bueno…, espero que te sientas a gusto en el trayecto, no te voy a obligar que vayas en metro ni me voy a aprovechar de tu Volkswagen.

-..Terry –dije sonriéndole –así nos fuésemos en burro o caminando, iría contigo.

-¿De verdad?

-de verdad.

-entonces, no se diga mas, adelante madame –aun tenia la puerta abierta, yo me subí, tenia asientos cómodos y brillantes, olía a lavandas, olía a Terry, el dio la vuelta y se subió, sus manos sudaban.

-¿Te sientes bien amor?

-lo estoy Candy, solo que…. Sabes, el hecho de que mi padre dejara su coche, que era una de sus posesiones mas preciadas, me recuerda lo mucho que me amo, y me recuerda que a pesar de las peleas y de i carácter…, yo seguía siendo su hijo.

-cielo…. A pesar de todo, eres su hijo, "eres" así que no e pongas triste, porque hoy tienes que sonreír… ¿Me prometes que siempre sonreirás?

-te lo prometo Candy –tomo mis manos y las beso, entonces, volvió la vista al volante, encendió lentamente el coche, el cual rugía con una fuerza inclemente, Terry arranco deprisa, podía sentir la sangre fluir por sus venas por la emoción.

Nunca me sentí tan bien, a pesar de que llevaríamos unas horas de camino, pero la sola presencia de Terry a mi lado me hacia sentir de maravilla, no me sentía sola, no me sentía triste, me sentía bien, me sentía en mi entorno. En todo el trayecto, escuchamos nuestras canciones favoritas y no podía faltar "Bright Lights" que es casi nuestro himno, era con la que nos compenetrábamos como pareja, la que nos decía ¿Qué era lo que queríamos el uno del otro?

Bueno, yo sabia, era que toda mi vida, despues de tantas desgracias, esperaba que el amor tocara a mi puerta, en este caso, el amor, me hizo navegar en el océano de los ojos de Terry, y hundirme en ellos, para siempre.

Llegamos al hotel Cambridge, un hotel modesto y agradable, este lugar, fue uno de los que mi padre, Albert, me trajo despues de que me adoptara, aqui, Archie se hizo mi complice, aqui, le dije "Mamá" por primera vez a Eleonore, aqui olvide las tristezas de mi vida, y hoy, regresaba a este lindo lugar, a comer pie con helado, y a disfrutar cada momento con el hombre que amaba.

-..Bienvenidos al Hotel Cambridge -exclamo el botones, quien nos daba la bienvenida, el hotel Cambridge era un hotel fundado a finales del siglo XIX, su estructura era verdaderamente antigua, había fotos de antiguos residentes, tenia una historia interesante, se decía que el hotel estaba embrujado, pero no importaba, eso hacia mas emocionante nuestra estadia.

-gracias señor -respondimos Terry y yo al mismo tiempo. Mientras nos dirigiamos a la recepcion a buscar nuestra habitacion no podia evitar viajar en el mar de los recuerdos, ¡Dios! Cuanto habia cambiado, ahora, se veia como sacado de una pagina de los libros de Emily Bronte, ese toque antiguo, pero sin perder el aire contemporaneo.

-buenas tardes, bienvenidos al hotel Cambridge ¿Puedo ayudarlos?

-si, aaamm, tenemos reservaciones aqui. A nombre de Terrence Grandchester y Candice Andley.

-dejeme buscar -el encargado busco en el ordenador nuestra reservacion y entonces, sonrio -aqui esta, tengan, la habitacion 42.

Nos paso la llave del cuarto y nos dedico una sonrisa.

-espero que tengan una fabulosa estadia, señor y señora Grandchester.

Por un momento, mi corazon se detuvo ¡Señor y Señora Grandchester! No podia pensar que mi padre hiciera esto. ¿Por qué Albert no puede ser un padre normal?

-..Vamos mi amor –Terry no perdió para nada el tiempo, decidió seguir el juego de los esposos y la casita. Con ayuda de botones llevamos nuestras maletas por las escaleras, fue un paseo lento hasta allí y ciertamente extenuante, y mi pierna izquierda parecía rechinar al ritmo de nuestros pasos.

Gracias al cielo, llegamos al segundo piso del hotel, allí, fuimos dirigidos a nuestra habitación, la cual tenia incluso un letrero de "No Molestar" el botones nos dejo solos y entonces Terry empezó a abrir la habitación, ¡Dios! ¿Por qué me siento tan nerviosa?

-..Hemos llegado preciosa –concluyo Terry abriendo al fin la puerta, me quede sorprendida por lo lindo y privado de la habitación.

Era una lugar tan cómodo y cálido, las paredes eran de un color azul cielo, retratos antiguos colgaban de ellas, teníamos una vista maravillosa del campo, con ventanas panorámicas, de las cuales colgaban cortinas color ocre, una mesa de noche de caoba hacia juego con la cama King Size de cuatro postes, con sabanas blancas, creo que ver esa cama fue lo que mas espanto me dio, hasta que escuche un teclear dulce tras de mi, voltee, y note el piano que nos acompañaba.

-..Es precioso ¿Qué clase de piano es Terry?

-es un piano de mediacola Bluthner –dijo sonriendo –tiene tienen cajas de resonancia de picea sólida, llantas de haya, pinblocks y encordado de alícuota, una técnica mediante la cual las notas en las dos primeras octavas del piano tienen cuatro cuerdas en lugar de tres.

-¡Vaya! Definitivamente, pianista nato tenias que ser.

-y usted bailarina prodigio tenia que ser –tiro la maleta por algún lado y me tomo entre sus brazos, empezó a besarme, mientras íbamos de un lado a otro, escuchando nuestras respiraciones, la única melodía armoniosa en el lugar.

Ambos nos estábamos dejando llevar por nuestros deseos mas prohibidos, me separe un momento de el para tomar aire, su rostro estaba sonrojado, y apuesto a que el mío esta igual. Puse mi mano sobre su pecho, su corazón estaba a punto de salir disparado.

-..No sabes cuanto te deseo Candy.

-y tu no sabes cuanto yo te deseo Terry Grandchester.

-Candy –dijo mi nombre mientras volvía a besarme con ternura, acariciando mi espalda y apretándome mucho mas a su cuerpo -...Quiero hundirme en ti... Bañado en la flor de tu deseo –descendió, dejando una hilera de besos por mi rostro, yo estaba casi alucinando con la forma en que el me acariciaba, sus jadeos eran la señal de cuanto me deseaba, aun me sentía nerviosa, pero, podía sentir como estallaba a cada caricia, a cada beso…., tengo que dejar el miedo, por mi, y por el.

-Terry.

-¿Si pecosa?

-aun no se ha acabado el día, aun es tu cumpleaños.

-lo se.

-quiero que juntos disfrutemos de este día, hasta que ya no pueda mas, hasta que finalmente pueda dormir en tus brazos tranquila esta noche.

-te lo prometo –tomo mis manos y las beso –es la palabra de un caballero ingles, ahora, vamos a arreglarnos, saldremos esta noche los dos…. Es la noche de nosotros.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**¡Hola a todas! Nueva actualización…. El siguiente capitulo, es el mas ansiado por todas, así que, tranquilícense, que habrá sorpresa deseada para todas, y muy agradable por cierto :3 NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDOOOOOO.**

**PROVEHITO IN ALTUM.**


	25. Chapter 25

**DESDE MI CIELO**

**CAPITULO 25**

* * *

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas sexuales explicitas, favor abstenerse aquellos con criterio de-formado, menores de 18 años, favor leer con la compañia de un adulto.**

* * *

¿Con miedo? No. ¿Ansioso? Mucho. ¿Decidido? Por supuesto que claro que sí. Mis manos estaban sudorosas, algo bastante típico en mí cuando estoy nervioso y bajo presión, aunque Candy no es presión alguna, y mientras más cerca y mientras más pronta la hora, más hiperactivo estaba. Después de arreglar nuestras cosas en la habitación y de descansar un poco, decidimos alistarnos para salir un poco, recorreríamos Cambridge, por lo que me contaron, este lugar era perfecto para una cita nocturna, y por supuesto, para nosotros dos.

—..¿Annie? ¿Eres tú? —Debía llamar a mis hermanas para segurarme de que estuviesen bien, de que ella no se metiera en problemas y de que Karen estuviese tranquila.

—_Terry ¡Por supuesto! Cuéntame ¿Llegaron bien? ¿Estás nervioso?_

—Nervioso y ansioso... Pero, solo llamo para verificar que estén bien, dime ¿Como está Karen?

—_Pues algo hipoactiva, Tourette más acentuado que nunca muchas hojas rayadas, quizás es porque también está preocupada por ti._

—Pobre... Tranquilízate, prepárale un té, dale galletas, que dibuje, juegue algun videojuego, solo mantenla tranquila.

—_Pues yo la entiendo... Y ¿Como está ella?_

—No sabría decirte... ¿Ansiosa? Quizás... No lo sé. Ahora vamos a salir juntos.

—_Dale una buena velada._

—Por supuesto. Cuídense mucho ustedes dos.

—_Claro que sí... Te lo prometo._

—Gracias hermanita, las llamaré luego.

_—¡Terry!_

—¿Sí, preciosa?

_—Te quiero mucho... Pásala bien_ —Colgó el celular, sonreí para mí mismo, debía aprovechar que me están dando alas para hacer lo que quiera en este día.

¡Bien! Manos a la obra, ya me habia vestido, algo casual, me puse una camiseta negra sencilla, junto con un saco negro, jeans azules y claro, para mayor comodidad, mis converse azúl oscuro, ahora, solo tenía que hacer algo al respecto con mi cabello, seguia siendo un desastre indomable. Delante del espejo intenté que la fiera castaña que estaba sobre mi cabeza adquiriera algo de forma, o que al menos dejara de parecer baba, pero, todos los intentos eran fallidos, y una gran pérdida de tiempo. Tenía que quedarme al natural.

—... Candy ¿Estás lista, preciosa?

—¿Prometes que no te reirás?

—¿Por qué debería?

—Es que... Bueno...

—¿Acaso te asusta que te diga que te ves preciosa con todo?

—Claro que no... Es que... No sé si te agradará.

—Pues no lo sabré si no sales —respondí sentándome en el borde de la cama, estaba emocionado.

—Bien... Aquí voy —dijo con nerviosismo.

Una mágica luz apareció junto a la divina criatura que atravesaba la puerta, era la más hermosa de todas, Candy, era perfecta, su piel tan blanca como la nieve, que resaltaba en ese vestido rojo sin mangas con finos detalles plateados que le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas, en conjunto con calzas negras que cubrian la sombra de su pierna izquierda y ballerinas del mismo tono, su precioso cabello, con rizos definidos del color del oro, su maquillaje, tan sutil que era casi níveo, sus mejillas sonrosadas, un delicado delineador en sus ojos verdes que lo que hacía era resaltar su belleza, y sus labios apetecibles apenas cargaban gloss que me incitaban a ir y devorarlos.

—...¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta —dije aún extasiado al verla, era la mujer más hermosa que habitaba sobre la faz de la tierra, me levanté de la cama y fui a abrazar a esa dulce criatura frente a mí.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí... Estoy feliz, muy feliz ¿Sabes por qué?

—Porque estás aquí, porque te amo, porque me amas, y porque estás compartiendo mi Cielo aquí —cerré los ojos y respiré —Tuve casi cinco años sintiéndome como el ser humano más despreciable de todos, cuando me mudé aquí con mis hermanas, jamás pensé que cambiaría esa manera de pensar sobre mí... Hasta que te conocí, y me hiciste cambiar, quitaste la tristeza de mi alma, y retornaste la música en mi corazón.

—Terry —ella trató de contener las lágrimas de su rostro, yo pasé mis pulgares por el borde de sus ojos —De todo lo bueno, tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado... Me devolviste las ganas de bailar. Gracias.

Ella, por primera vez, fue la que incitó a besarnos con aquella pasión que le tenía ¡Dios! La amo tanto, es mi música, es un motivo que me incita a ser mejor persona, ella... Candy es mi cielo.

—¿Nos vamos, preciosa?

—Por supuesto, mi adorable caballero inglés —Como el caballero que soy, tomé el brazo de mi hermosa novia, enrollándolo junto al mío, juntos salimos de la habitación, preparados para conocer la ciudad.

¿Y qué más puedo decir? Cuando llegamos al restaurante fuimos el centro de atracción para todas las personas del hotel, uno que otro pervertido se atrevió a mirar a mi pecosa, y yo, para demostrar y marcar a "mi pecosa" como "mi propiedad" la besaba a proposito delante de todos, para que no se atrevieran a siquiera a intentar coquetearla.

—..Señor y señora Grandchester ¿Desean ordenar algo? –nos dijo una mesera al vernos, Candy se sonrojó y puedo apostar que yo estaba tan sonrojado como ella por el hecho de que la mesera recalcó el "Señor y señora Grandchester".

—Bien… Aaaammm yo quiero el cordero relleno de setas con salsa de albaricoques secos y crujientes de espinaca –respondí yo entregando el menú al mismo tiempo.

—Okay, yo deseo la Lasaña de vegetales –dijo Candy al mismo tiempo que cerraba la cartilla.

—¿Algo de beber?

—Vino tinto, por favor ¿Tiene por casualidad Collovati Malbec?

—Por supuesto, señor Grandchester.

—Una botella, por favor –la mesera asintió y nos dejó solos a Candy y a mí.

—No sabía que eras un conocedor de vinos.

—Y de hecho no lo soy –tenía que ser sincero en esa parte –pero, cuando vivía en Londres con mis hermanas, mis padres, para celebrar su aniversario sacaban siempre la misma botella.

—Collovati Malbec, ¿Cierto?

—Si, una gran reserva argentina, y yo, una vez me prometí a mí mismo que cuando conociera a la chica indicada, la llevaría a cenar y juntos, beberíamos ese vino... Y esa chica está frente a mí, justo ahora, mirándome con sus ojos verdes traviesos, sonriéndome, quizás pensando "Este sujeto está locamente enamorado".—Tapó su boca con una de sus manos, cosa que provocó risas en mí también.

—Y cada día le agradezco al cielo, que esa chica de preciosos ojos verdes haya ido a auxiliar a mi hermanita, porque gracias a ella, soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

—Terry… son..., son palabras hermosas, palabras perfectas y...

—No digas nada, solo, admiremos el momento, y dejémonos llevar.

Ella asintió con vergüenza, tomé sus manos y las besé, cada momento era tan deslumbrante para mí, era como un explorador conociendo una tierra virgen, jamás explorada por manos mundanas, y yo tenía la dicha de ir de su mano, y de verme reflejado en su pureza.

La cena fue toda una maravilla, por mí, hubiese bebido toda la botella para calmar a la fiera que estaba dentro de mi, que no podía esperar un segundo mas, pero, tenía que calmarme, no iba a espantarla, y precisamente, la velada era para animarnos a dar un paso importante en nuestra relación. Candy me tomó de la mano y me sacó a la pista de baile, me sentía como un niño de cinco años, ella me guiaba, era toda una maestra del baile, y, a pesar de que yo era algo torpe, ella nunca replicó el hecho de que no bailo como ella, con paciencia me enseñó, y yo con astucia aprendí.

Después de una armoniosa cena, de charlar distintas cosas, de postres, de vino y bailes decidimos salir, por supuesto, dejamos el Aston Martin, para así poder disfrutar de la velada, caminábamos tomados de la mano, contando estrellas en el cielo, pero, yo me entretenía en un par de gemas, las esmeraldas que adornaban sus ojos, embriagándome con el aroma a rosas que desprendía, alucinando con el contacto de su piel.

Nos detuvimos una que otra vez, a besarnos, sin vergüenza alguna, decidí regalarle un ramo de rosas blancas, aquellas que representaban la belleza y la pureza de Candy, la que dejaba salir a esa niña de diez años, que a pesar de las tragedias de su vida, de haber perdido a sus padres biológicos a tan temprana edad, que a pesar de que le arrebataron su baile, ella sigue siendo feliz y alegre, siendo mejor persona cada día.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez que fuimos a Coney Island? —Preguntó Candy mientras íbamos juntos comiendo paletas congeladas.

—¡Cómo no recordarlo! Me enseñaste a jugar a las maquinitas.

—Sí... Recuerdo que pensé que eras la mayor vergüenza de todas.

—Y que juntos nos subimos a esa aterradora montaña rusa.

—Y que hicimos competencia de baile.

—Y que casi le quito las bolas al tipo del puesto donde conseguí tu panda gigante.

—Sí... Duermo con ese panda todas las noches —La miré y ella se sonrojó.

—¿Duermes con el panda desde el día que te lo regalé?

—Sí... Me hace sentir que estás conmigo.—¡Vaya! Esta pecosa cada vez me sigue sorprendiendo.

—Bueno, eso me agrada, ya que yo te tengo presente en mis sueños.

—Pues espero que sean sueños gratos.

—Claro que sí —Me subí a una banqueta, para quedar un poco más alto que ella —Sueño que eres la princesa que está atrapada bajo un hechizo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué más?

—Que eres una princesa muy valiente, una que ha ganado en todos los niveles de Call of Dutty y House of Death.

—Sin mencionar que he derrotado a mis hermanos en los partidos de la Champions League.

—Claro, eso es obvio, pero ¿Quieres saber algo más?

—Sí... Has abierto mi curiosidad.

—Emma piensa que eres la única chica que me puede poner en mi lugar.

—Y tiene razón —Entonces, su rostro se sonrojó repentinamente, me abrió la curiosidad.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Es que... ¿Somos tan predecibles?

—¿En qué sentido?

—Es que... Patty y Emma se pusieron de acuerdo y me han regalado un babydoll... Cosa que no me voy a poner nunca.

—Jajajajaja, mi dulce e inocente pecosa —Acaricié su mejilla sonrojada —No te pongas así, créeme, no eres la única que se siente... rara, por el hecho de que eres tan predecible y tan obvia... —Me acerqué a su oreja para secretearle algo —Annie incluso metio preservativos en mi valija.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Claro... Aunque me pregunto ¿De dónde los saco?

—¿Crees que ella y Archie...?

—¡Ooooohhhhh no! Por favor, no hagas siquiera mención de ello.

—Está bien, hoy no quiero pensar en nadie más que en nosotros dos.

—Ese claro, es mi objetivo, hoy, olvidémonos de todo y de todos, hagamos como si estuviésemos solo nosotros dos en el mundo, y nadie más.

Y así fue, la gran parte de la noche, paseamos, nos divertimos juntos, contamos estrellas y sueños que se iluminaban sobre la tiniebla nocturna, tarareaba cerca de su oído, su tacto me ponía la piel de gallina, tragué en seco, era como si ella me incitara a poseerla justo allí, pero, trataba de tener mi autocontrol firme, a pesar de que hace mucho tiempo se fue a la mierda.

Regresamos al hotel cerca de las once, aun era mi cumpleaños, nuestra habitación estaba siendo iluminada por la luna, cerré la puerta detrás de mí, y Candy caminaba cerca de la ventana, ella era inocencia y pasión junta, yo quería conocer cada parte de ella esa misma noche, me acerqué y enrollé mis brazos en su pequeña cintura, empecé a dejar una estela de besos en su rostro, sus respiraciones se empezaron a profundizar, y se sincronizaron con las mías.

—Terry...— De pronto su voz me pareció arrepentida y aunque no lo demostré, me entró el pánico de que se asustara y se me escurriera de los brazos como el agua entre los dedos.

—¿Sí, preciosa?

—Estoy lista, pero... no puedo dejar de temblar y siento que... que se me quiere salir el corazón...— Su declaración inocente me invadió de alivio y paz, me llevó a desearla todavía más. ¡Dios! Amo a esta chica. Amo todo de ella.

—¿Y si te dijese que yo estoy igual?— Besé su pequeña mano y luego se la llevé suavamente hasta mi pecho.

—Pero... tú no deberías... tú ya tienes experiencia...

—El amor rompe esquemas, mi preciosa.

Me apoderé de los labios de su boquita preguntona y la atraje más hacia mí, como si la quisiera fundir en mi propio ser, como si su presencia física no fuera suficiente para mí.

—Antes, tengo algo para ti.— Me costó la vida separarme de ella por ese momento y controlar las ganas que tenía de hacerla mía ya, algo en mi entrepierna está muy furioso.

—¿Qué es?

—Ven.— La levanté y la cargué, sorprendiéndola.

—Tu piano... ¿cómo conseguiste meter ese piano aquí?

—Sabes que no puedo vivir sin mi música. Y mi música eres tú...— Le susurré volviéndola a besar.

La dejé en el suelo y le señalé una silla. Me senté al piano y comencé a tocar. De vez en cuando, despego la vista de las teclas y la observo, me mira con tanta adoración, cuando yo toco, siento que ella me venera.

—Esa canción... no la conozco, pero es tan...

—¿Te gusta?— El corazón se me aceleró esperando por su respuesta.

—Sí... es... es bailable.— Dijo y cerró los ojos. Los cerró para sentir la música, porque a veces escucharla no es suficiente.

Seguí tocando y extasiado, la seguía mirando, soñando despierta. Daría todos mis órganos en vida, solo para saber lo que está cruzando por su cabeza. Como si detectara mis pensamientos, ella abrió los ojos y me sonrió. Una sonrisa de esas que me dejan como un idiota, con ganas de arrodillarme ante ella y besar el suelo sobre el que está pisando.

—Sigue tocando.— Me ordenó y yo muy obediente la seguí deleitando, repitiendo la canción.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado porque...

No terminé la pregunta. Porque ella, ese ángel, a veces no tan predecible, se había puesto de pie y con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a bailar con mi música. Seguí tocando y ella seguía regalándome el compás angelical de sus pasos, no era cualquier baile, eran pasos de ballet. Lo supe por su expresión, por la sincronía de sus piernas y pies, por lo grácil de sus movimientos, a veces parecían no tocar el suelo, o al mismo aire. Y justo ahí, cuando yo estaba a las puertas de su cielo, ella cayó de sus propios pasos y la magia se rompió.

—¡Candy!— Me apresuré hasta ella.

—¡Déjame!— Me aparta llorando y se soba la pierna accidentada, un dolor demasiado grande frustra su precioso rostro.

—Candy, preciosa, no pasa nada. Estuviste increíble...

—Increíblemente estúpida. ¡No debí hacerlo!

—Candy, mi Candy... ven aquí.

Sin darle oportunidad de protestas, la tomé en mis brazos y con ella en mi regazo, me senté sobre la cama. Se me destroza el mundo cuando la veo llorar, esos momentos en que ella vuelve a tener diez años, vulnerable.

—Nunca dejes de bailar para mí, Candy...

—Pero es que...

—Esta noche es de nosotros, tú prometiste no pensar en nada más.

—Sí, pero es que acabo de quedar como...

—¿Dejarás que esa tontería nos arruine la noche?

No la dejé que me contestara. La coloqué de modo que quedara a horcajadas sobre mí y la voy besando apasionadamente, mientras todos mis pensamientos se van poniendo perversos e impuros.

Es mi deseo por ella.

Los besos no me bastan, todo en mí se descontrola, su pequeño cuerpo tiembla sobre el mío, sé que ella puede sentirme, hasta la he pillado queriendo sentirme. La removí de manera que lo que ella quería sentir quedara justo donde ella quería.

—Terry, tengo miedo...— Dice entre los besos que le sigo dando, la estoy sujetando por la cintura que me encanta, porque quiero mantenerla así, para mí. Sí, soy un posesivo sin remedio.

—Yo también tengo miedo. Miedo a fallarte, miedo a no ser lo que tú esperas...

—Entonces...

—Quiero vencer a mi miedo. ¿Tú harás lo mismo?—Asintió.

La levanto de mi regazo y la dejo en la cama, sentada a la orilla y me arrodillo ante ella. Le comienzo por quitar las ballerinas, tengo obsesión por sus pies, por sus piernas... por todo lo suyo. La voy notando tensa, sé lo que hay cuando se trata de sus piernas. Me levanto un momento, le dejo un beso, rogando que con eso yo pueda infundirle confianza y continuar. Sigo besándola y meto mis manos entre sus piernas para dar con el borde de sus calzas y sacárselas.

—¡No!— Ella me frena aterrada.

—Esta noche, no habrán no para mí, Candy. Déjate amar. Déjame amarte por completo...— Me falta la voz, porque ella hasta con sus miedos me enciende. Apretando los labios, con ese miedo implacable, ella me deja continuar. Le saco las calzas y me quedo contemplando sus preciosas piernas. Son tan lindas, tan femeninas, tan perfectas que esa cicatriz las hace aún más bellas.

Comienzo a besar esa marca que ella tanto odia y que yo amo, mientras mis besos la recorren puedo escuchar los latidos alocados de su corazón. Llego con mis besos hasta su muslo, donde termina o empieza su cicatriz, tuve que levantarle un poco el vestido para eso y... alcancé a ver sus bragas, rojas al igual que su vestido, rojas al igual que su sonrojo.

Ella se acostó y soy yo quien ahora se pone a horcajadas sobre ella, pero sin dejarle mi peso, sólo quiero que esté prisionera de mí y me saco la camisa. La vi suspirar, sonreirme con timidez y... desearme. Ella alarga una mano para tocar mi torso. Siento su toque suave, su caricia cálida y cada vello de mi piel se electrizó. Quiero que continúe, quiero que ella me siga tocando.

Vuelvo a su boca, necesito sus besos y aprovecho ese momento para girarme y hacerla que quede sobre mí.

— ¿Qué... qué debo hacer?

—Dejarte llevar. Quiero que me acaricies, quiero sentirte.

—Pero...

—Sabes muy bien qué hacer, mi preciosa, no tengas miedo de intentarlo.

Ella hizo lo más sencillo para volver a romper el hielo, me comenzó a besar y mientras ella lo hacía, yo acariciaba su precioso cabello, su cuello y espalda, la deseo tanto que apreté su trasero con tantas ganas y subí mis manos poco a poco, hasta tocar entonces tus senos. Oh, sus pezones se endurecen y se marcan visiblemente en su vestido rojo. Ella me besa el cuello, me besa el cuello y la oreja... adiós autocontrol.

Le saco el vestido, está tan deseosa como yo que fue fácil, ella no puso reparos. Tiene un sostén strapless, a juego con las bragas, todo rojo... se me sale el aliento. Me giro nuevamente, quedo yo sobre ella. Se me despiertan todos los instintos de macho y la quiero así, debajo de mí, abrazándome la espalda, recibiéndome con toda su ternura y su pasión, esa pasión que chispea en esos ojos verdes.

—Terry... ya estoy lista.

— ¿Estás segura?—Asiente. Yo me deshago del resto de mi ropa y veo como sus ojazos se agrandan aún más, hay asombro, miedo y deseo en ellos.

—Estoy segura...

Para mí no basta que ella diga que está segura, yo quiero asegurarme de que ella se sienta segura. Rozo su sexo a través de las bragas, veo como su estómago sube y baja violentamente debido a su respiración agitada. Me concentro en su bellísimo ombligo y en la fina línea de vello suave y femenino que llega hasta donde comienza su intimidad. Quiero tocarla ahí, quiero explorar ese pequeño mundo suyo. Por la orilla de sus bragas, metí dos dedos y la acaricié sutilmente, ella se estremeció. Coloco mis dedos en su centro, ella suspira y gime, yo emito un gemido ronco. Ella está húmeda y su sexo se siente tibio.

—Terry, quítamelas...— Me dice moviendo las piernas, le está gustando lo que le estoy haciendo. Obedezco, le quito las bragas con algo de añoranza, porque le sientan divinas. Con más libertad, mis dedos exploran ese valle virgen y amazónico. Mientras mis dedos juegan allí, beso su ombligo y paso mi lengua por su vientre hasta detenerme en sus pechos, aún reguardados en el sostén.

— ¿Quieres que me lo quite?— Su voz fue temblorosa, cada palabra dividida en todas sus sílabas.

—Sí, por favor...— Soné desesperado.

Cuando ese sostén cedió, ante mí aparecieron los pechos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida. Dignos de una diosa, de Candy. Los acaricié, los besé, tanto, que sin dudas le dejé alguna marca. Comencé a succionar sus pechos como un niño hambriento.

— ¡Oh!— Se le escapó esa exclamación, fue un sonido tan femenino y sensual que disparó mi testosterona a mil.

Me clavó su mano en el cuello, para retener mi atención en sus pechos, me abrazó fuerte la espalda con sus piernas, elevando todo su instinto de mujer, deseándome. Deseando que la posea. Me desespero, quiero poseerla y... y no doy con los malditos preservativos.

— ¿Qué buscas?— Me pregunta ansiosa y con la voz cortada.

—Ya los encontré. — Le dije a la vez que abría el envoltorio de aluminio con los dientes, saqué el preservativo y me lo enfundé. Ella mira todo, con ese miedo otra vez.

— ¿Vas a lastimarme, verdad?

—Candy...

—No te preocupes, sólo quiero estar preparada...

Pensé en proponerle que lo dejáramos, pero ella me empezó a besar, como para disipar todas las dudas, como dándome el permiso, de cierto modo, perdonándome por adelantado.

Me preocupo de todas formas. No quiero hacerle daño, quiero que sea inolvidable y no quisiera que esto supusiera un recuerdo doloroso para ella, que lo único que recuerde sea el dolor, eso no me lo perdonaría jamás.

A pesar de lo excitado que estoy, de las ganas enormes que tengo de estar en su interior, repito las caricias que la habían enloquecido, necesito que me desee nuevamente, desesperadamente.

Juego en su interior otra vez, pero de forma más profunda, descubriendo nuevos rincones hasta que por la gracia de Dios di con un punto en específico que le sacó gemidos deliberados, rebeldes, gemidos que doblegaban su vergüenza y se expresaban libremente. Vuelvo a recordar esos pechos, los deseo tanto como a todo su cuerpo.

Me coloco otra vez sobre ella, quiero ejercer mi instinto dominante otra vez, amo sentir su cuerpo pequeño y perfecto debajo del mío, la sensación de sus senos pegados a mi pecho... la necesitaba ya.

—Terry... ¡oh!— Se queja cuando al fin voy entrando, me tira fuerte del pelo y sus piernas me abrazan más fuerte.

—Lo siento, Candy, no puedo evitarte eso...— La beso con pasión, me estoy volviendo loco, penetrar su estrechés se siente divino, freno mi instinto y esta gloriosa sensación porque no quiero hacerle más daño del debido.

—Terry...— Susurra y afloja la mano con que aprisionaba mi pelo, ahora lo acaricia muy suave, acaricia mi espalda y besa mis labios y mi rostro, mi pasión mezclada con su ternura.

—Candy, preciosa...— Murmuro cuando sé que falta poco para venirme.

—Esto es... es agridulce...— Me dice.

—¿Cómo?— Pregunto a penas, tratando de retener mi eyaculación un poco más.

—Es agridulce porque... ¡Ahhh...!—Se deja ir, la expresión de su rostro cambia por completo y se revuelve, gimiendo, yo veo todo a cámara lenta porque me estoy viniendo.

Caigo rendido sobre ella, aturdido. Ella me abraza y siento que he encontrado mi cielo, junto a ella.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Holaaaaaa, gracias por la espera de este capitulo, el mas anhelado por cierto...**

**Favor denle un aplauso y una ovacion aaaaaa... WENDY GRANDCHESTER**

**-Wendy: O.O**

**Tuve el enorme placer de trabajar con Wendy para la elaboración de este capitulo, una gran escritora que justo en este instante merece un Oscar, por hacer de capitulo uno lleno de romance y pasion, y el cual, espero les agrade a todas. Feliz lecturaaaa.**

**Provehito In Altum.**


	26. Chapter 26

**DESDE MI CIELO**

**CAPITULO 26**

* * *

Mi cuerpo aun estaba tenso, estoy aun aturdido, pero, mi mente sabe que esto sucedió, que no fue un sueño, y que paso aqui, en donde me encuentro, respiro y aun me siento dentro de ella, aun siento cada terminación nerviosa activa... Me siento en total serenidad.

Desperté, sintiendo la luz del sol sobre mis ojos, las sabanas rozaban contra mi piel, y ese aroma a rosas estaba impregnado sobre mi, ¡Que digo! Ahora formaba parte de mi, voltee la cabeza y admire el torso desnudo de mi pecosa, sonreí, y una lágrima cayo de mis ojos.

Ella me pertenecía.

Yo era todo lo que ella deseaba tener, ¿Por qué? No lo sé, yo siempre he representado un cliché de personalidad masculina y ella era la más pura representación de perfección femenina... Para mi, ella era dulce, caprichosa, hermosa, y en medio de sus daños, era todo lo mejor que me habia ocurrido en mi vida.

-..iMi hermosa pecosa! -Dije acercándome mas a ella, estaba tan hermosa, su cuerpo desnudo, su cabello suelto alborotado, sus mejilla sonrosadas, Candy, quiero guardarte siempre en mi memoria con la misma fuerza y la misma pasión que te tengo.

Recuerdo y revivo mil veces lo ocurrido hace tan solo una noche, mi primera vez a su lado, la primera vez que un hombre la tocaba, ella era fuego, pasión, lujuria... ¡Oh Candy! Tu cuerpo habia alcanzado su clímax en medio de nuestros besos y tus suaves gemidos... No sabia cuanto era que me deseabas en tu interior, luego de extraer cada gota de mi esencia y regalarme tu imagen casi inconsciente, extasiada... Entonces te recostabas sobre mí, conmigo dentro de ti, besabas mi rostro, mis labios y con esa mirada tuya me deseabas dulces sueños, tu cabeza reposaba sobre mi pecho y yo... Yo no podía ser más feliz, más dichoso. Como en ningún otro momento sabía que este día llegaría, estaría junto a ti y me aferraba a tu cuerpo, te abrazaba con fuerza mientras juraba al cielo y a la tierra protegerte siempre, mantenerte a mi lado y que nada nunca nos separaría, ni la muerte.

Volamos con cada embestida, nos devoramos de pasión desde el cielo hasta lo profundo, exploramos cada región de nuestros cuerpos, adore besarle hasta la sombra, adore que me tocara sin temor alguno. De todas las experiencias anteriores, ninguna se iguala a lo que fue estar con Candy, quien me obsequio un tesoro, me entrego una flor muy singular, la cual, apreciare todos los dias de mi vida.

Empieza a revolverse entre las sabanas, su cuerpo se gira para quedar frente a mi, acaricio su precioso rostro, es tan suave, y entonces, sus esmeraldas comienzan a abrirse lentamente, su mirada era franca, llena de satisfacción y de emoción.

-..¡Buenos dias mi preciosa! -Susurro mientras mi mano roza por su rostro.

-¡Buenos dias mi amor! -Responde ella con voz ronca y sensual.

-¿Como te sientes?

-Muy bien... De maravilla mejor dicho.

-¿Te hice daño?

-¡No! Estoy bien -Dijo posando una de sus manos en mi pecho, pero, note la expresión de dolor en su rostro ¡Mi pecosa!

-¡Oh, Candy!

-Descuida... Es tolerable. Y mas si viene de ti.

-Nunca quise...

-¡Terry! Estoy feliz... Me siento dichosa, me siento plena, es como si hubiese vuelto a nacer -Se volteo para acariciar mi rostro. -Gracias.

-¿Por que?

-Por hacerme la mujer mas feliz de todo el mundo. -Con inocencia, se sentó sobre mi, dejándome admirar las marcas que habia dejado en sus pechos y en su cuello de tantas veces que los bese. -Y demostrarme que a veces... Tener algo que perder puede ser hermoso.

Empezó a acariciarme el cabello con sus delicadas manos, yo admiraba verla desnuda, junto a mi. Admire brevemente aquel carmín que sobre las sabanas se asomaba, la prueba irrefutable de que ella era mía.

-¿Eres feliz? -Su rostro se sonrojo, queria que me lo dijera -Dimelo Candice... ¿Eres feliz conmigo?

-Si... Muy feliz... Tan feliz que no temo entregarme a ti en cualquier sentido. Dime ¿Eres feliz conmigo?

-Candy... A ti, te amo bonito y te deseo sucio y perverso.

-¿En serio?

-Claro que si.. Tu haces que mi autocontrol se destruya, que mi mundo se desmorone, y ahora, que eres mia, no dejare de decirtelo -Atrape su cintura, para pegarla mas a mi. -Te amo Candy... Te amo mas que nunca mi dulce pecosa.

-Y yo a ti, mi arrogante y dulce caballero Ingles. -Se acerco y beso mi rostro, yo la abrace. Y con el mismo amor, y la misma pasion, nos entregamos de nuevo, sin temores y sin angustias para acongojarnos.

Cuando se hicieron las diez, nos arreglamos y salimos a desayunar, y a pesar de que queriamos seguir alli y seguir viviendo para los dos, teniamos que regresar a casa. ¡Pero me sentia tan bien estando solos! Que un dia mas, seria suficiente para mi. Para seguir amandola cada segundo.

-..Gracias por hospedarse en el Hotel Cambridge, esperemos que la estadia haya sido de su agrado.

-¡Gracias! -Exclamamos Candy y yo animados, tomados de la mano salimos del hotel, mi Aston Martin nos esperaba a los dos.

-¡Quisiera no tener que volver!

-Yo tampoco ¡Dios! Ha sido tan... Maravilloso. -Tome su rostro y la bese, me abri espacio en su apetitosa boca. Entonces, sus esmeraldas me miraron con picardia.

-¿Te puedo pedir un deseo?

-Todo para mi preciosa.

-¿Me dejas conducir? -Enarque una ceja ¿De verdad? Volvi la vista a mi auto, y regrese a verla.

-¿Pretendes secuestrarme y violarme acaso?

-No. Pero, quiero que no tengas que conducir... Y prometo darte una buena experiencia. -Me guiño un ojo. Yo confiaba en mi pecosa, asi que, meti nuestras valijas en la maletera y subi me dirigi a la puerta de copiloto, le pase a Candy las llaves del Aston Martín. La primera mujer fuera del entorno familiar que osaba conducir el coche de mi padre.

Nos metimos, y entonces, ella encendio el auto, el suave rugido de este era musica para mis oidos, y entonces Candy coloco algo de musica, nuestra cancion, lo que me hizo sentir bien. Lentamente ella fue acelerando, me espante cuando vi que repentinamente pasamos de 60km/h a 120km/h, era una amante de la velocidad. Pero a pesar de que estaba completamente aterrado, me sentia singularmente seguro, tanto, que me quede dormido.

Confiando en Candy plenamente.

No se por cuanto tiempo dormi... Solo se que me desperte cuando empece a sentir frio, mucho frio, medio abri los ojos y cambio de expresion. ¡Esto no era Nueva York! Voltee al asiento de chofer y Candy no estaba. Entre en panico. Me quite el cinturon de seguridad y sali corriendo del coche aterrado, todo era humedad, aire frio que penetraba mis fosas nasales, una suave llovizna me mojaba ¿Donde estoy? ¿Donde esta Candy?.

-¡Candyyyy! ¡Candyyyy! -Corri aterrado, y nisiquiera sabia en donde estaba yo ¿Donde estaba Candy? Hiperventilaba y sudaba frio. -¡Candyyyyyyyy!

A lo lejos, pude ver una cabellera rubia tirada en el suelo, corri todo lo que mis piernas me dieron, y la encontre a ella tirada, me aterre. Me tire al suelo porque crei que estaba herida o algo peor, pero, solo estaba alli, con sus ojos fijos, hasta que me vieron.

-..¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¿Estas bien?

-Si... Lo estoy. -Su rostro estaba húmedo y sonrojado, su mirada parecia estar perdida. Empecé a ver todo a mi alrededor.

-¿Donde estamos Candy?

-En Lakewood. -Susurro, mi rostro la miro confundido. -Queria traerte a este lugar.

-¿Por que?

-Aqui fue donde naci... Aqui creci... Aqui vivi con Otto y Marie White.

Mi mente automáticamente hizo un flash back, a aquella noche en la azotea cuando me conto su historia, y me conto acerca de sus padres. Por Dios Candy, viajamos kilómetros para llegar aqui... ¿Que mas necesitas?

-..Te traje aqui, porque quiero que los conozcas. -Dijo limpiándose la nariz. Eleonore y Albert te aceptaron, pero necesitas la aprobación de ellos tambien.

-¿Me quieres llevar con ellos? -Asintio con la mirada, le sonrei. -Bien... Quiero conocer a los suegros.

La ayude a levantarse del suelo, y para hacer de nuestro recorrido por el pueblo natal de mi querida Candy mas alegre, la subi a mi espalda, ella no puso reparo alguno, yo no tenia problemas.

Candy me enseño todo, el sitio donde habiamos dejado el Aston Martin, estaba frente a su antigua casa, la que era habitada ahora. Recorrimos algunas cuadras a pie, ella me mostraba su antigua escuela, su antiguo parque, su antigua iglesia, todo lo que en algun momento pertenecio a su pasado, ella veia todo con admiración, como si fuese la primera vez que estaba alli. Esperaba que en cualquier momento apareciese una niña pecosa con coletas corriendo por algun lado, una niña que viniese a mi, y me abrazara para que la protegiera, entonces, esa niña me abrazo y beso mis labios, esa niña ahora era mi mujer.

-..Es aqui. -Susurro mi pecosa, llegando a aquel campo santo de su mano. -Aqui estan mis padres.

Trague en seco, y me puse tenso a medida que Candy me iba arrastrando dentro, recuerdo a veces lo mal que me hacen sentir los cementerios. Sobre todo por el recuerdo de mis padres, Annie, la abuela y yo decidimos enterrarlos juntos, haciéndole honor a su amor. Justo ahora hago memoria y nunca me atrevi a visitarlos yo solo, a hablarles de mi, y a decirles que los extraño mucho. Pero se que, algun dia, no muy lejano, ire a verlos, y llevare a Candy, para que la conozcan.

Y se que donde esten, la aprobaran.

Ella nos hizo detener frente a una tumba, que estaba llena de rosas blancas, las mas preciosas que he visto, ni aun, con el extenuante frio que hacia, dejaban de verse bellas, en la tumba, estaban, figuraban los nombres de "Ottoniel White y Marie White" y tal como Candy me habia dicho, las fechas de sus fallecimientos, retumbaban en su cabeza, "11 de Septiembre del 2001" y "24 de Diciembre del 2001"

El era el heroe de una nacion que lo necesito en un dia critico, y ella era la que le habia dado el sueño de bailar a Candy, ambos se habian ido de este plano, pero, habian dejado a un angel. Uno que hasta el sol de hoy, los sigue extrañando.

-..Hola papá... Hola mamá... Regrese, despues de tanto tiempo. -Dijo Candy, era como si ellos de verdad estuviesen alli fisica y espiritualmente. -Habia tardado mucho en venir... Las rosas de Anthony... Mi hermano, sientan bien aqui.

A ella no le importaba que la llovizna acabara de mojarla, y a mi no me importaba verla asi, sonrojada, sonriente... El amor nos incita a hacer todo por la persona que amas.

-..Mamá, he decidido dejar de tener miedo, intentare regresar a bailar, con ayuda de una buena amiga llamada Emma, prometo poner todo mi empeño en ello... Papá, voy a superar mis expectativas, y bailare con el corazón.

Las palabras con las que ella se expresaba salían de su corazón, un corazón que late salvaje, que anhela, que da todo, ella es pureza en su máxima expresión, tomo mi mano con delicadeza, y la llevo a su pecho.

-..Mamá, papá, quiero presentarles a alguien... El es Terry, Terry Grandchester. ¿Saben? El es un hombre maravilloso... Con muchas cosas curiosas. Le sudan las manos cada vez que esta cerca de mi. Come como cerdo y no engorda. Nunca habia jugado a las maquinitas y le tiene fobia a las montañas rusas. Cocina bien.. Pero yo le enseñare a cocinar mejor... No es el mejor bailarín, pero también le enseñare eso... Además... Hace el amor delicioso y es un pianista majestuoso.

Me hizo reir por todas las cosas que sabia de mi, se veia tan feliz hablandole a la tumba, como si de verdad sus padres la escucharan y le respondieran.

-..Terry, es el amor de mi vida, es mi inspiracion, y el es todo lo bueno que me ha pasado. Claro... Supongo que el tiene algo que decirles... ¿Oh no, amor?

-¿Yo? Claro que si. -Trague en seco, pense ¿Si Otto White y Marie White estuvieran aqui, que les diria? Carraspee y tome la misma posicion de Candy. -Bien... Aqui estoy suegritos. Sip.. Soy el novio de Candy. Ella es el amor de mi vida.

Escuche a mi pecosa reirse a un lado mio, aprete su pequeña mano.

-..¿Saben algo, señor y señora White? Soy un hombre cliche, lo admito, y admito que el haberme enamorado de Candy hizo que ese detalle en mi se reflejara en todo momento... Puedo apostar que usted. Otto. Me quiere abofetear con una manguera de bombero por atreverme a cortejar a su hija sin su permiso.

-¡Terry!

-Y usted, Marie, me dara consejos de como lidiar con el caracter de su adorable hija. Acepto todo lo que venga de ustedes, ya que son los padres de Candy, y yo la amo, y la defendere con uñas y dientes si es necesario.

Me relami los labios, y con una de mis manos eche mi pelo hacia atras, ya estaba completamente empapado.

-..Señor y señora White, aqui, delante de ustedes, juro solemnemente hacer feliz a esta mujer. Hacer de cada dia una aventura nueva, nuevos descubrimientos, nuevas cosas que hacer, ningun dia sera aburrido junto a ella. Y como estas rosas... -Me atrevi a arrancar una de las rosas que adornaba la tumba de los padres de mi pecosa, y con ella adorne su cabello, el cual se habia oscurecido por la llovizna. -Mi amor por ella permanecera, haya frio o calor, sea invierno o verano. Este jodido o este dichoso. La amare en todo momento, y contara conmigo todos los dias.

Candy poso su cabeza junto a mi. La charla que teniamos frente a la lapida parecia tan real. Y creo que eso era lo que ella queria... Imaginaba. Aliviaba el dolor. Atenuaba la perdida. Pero le hacia saber que a pesar de la distancia, y de que nunca mas los volvera a ver, que la amaban, como ella a ellos.

Y eso era admirable para mi.

Despues de esa visita al ultimo lugar de descanso de los padres de Candy retomamos camino a Nueva York, no solo unidos en cuerpo... Tambien en alma y espiritu.

**ooo**

Tres dias habian pasado exactamente, Anthony se sentia feliz de que su hermana regresara y de que en ese viaje, Terry ya no lo tratara de forma tan arisca. Y eso era bueno, porque podria estar cerca de Karen... Aunque ella estaba algo extraña. Cada vez se acercaba menos a el.

-..¡Jared! -Llamo el rubio al ver al castaño salir de los cambiadores. Este se giro y le dio un saludo singular, propio entre los karatecas.

-¿Que cuentas Anthony?

-Todo bien... Bueno, no tanto.

-¿No tanto? ¿Pasa algo?

-Bueno... Si y no, y creo que tu me tienes la respuesta a ello.

-¿Por que yo?

-Se trata de Karen. Hay algo en ella que me preocupa, y se que tu me diras ¿Que pasa con ella?

Jared trato de evitar el tema. Porque el sabia perfectamente lo que ocurria con ella. Sabia lo dificil que era para ella hablar, y sabia ademas, que la oleada de sentimientos que Anthony sentia no era nada normal.

-¡Jared tu eres su amigo! ¡Convives con ella cada momento de su vida! ¡Practicamente la recibiste en la escuela! ¿Dime que le pasa?

-Eso es algo que ni a mi me concierne. Habla con ella.

-Pero no ha querido siquiera verme desde hace dias.

-Por algo ha de ser.

-¿Hice o dije algo malo?

-No que yo sepa. Pero solo te digo que el que persevera vence.

-Traducelo. -Respondio Anthony. A Jared le dio risa eso, ya que era lo que Karen normalmente dice cuando no entendia algo o le era diferente o inusual ciertos terminos.

-Solo te digo que sigue intentando. No te dejes perder, pero solo te advierto algo... Si le haces daño a Karen no solo te las veras con su hermano Terry... Sino con nosotros.

Le dio un golpe en el hombro y se retiro de alli para ir a sus practicas, pero dejando a Anthony con mas dudas que nunca. Iba a insistir, iba a buscar a la chica y a descubrir que pasaba dentro de ella. El muchacho tomo su bolso, se arremango las mangas y salio corriendo por los pasillos del colegio en busqueda de la pelirroja.

Karen se habia quedado en el gimnasio a pasar el rato libre, ya que el maestro de biologia tuvo un percance y no habia podido llegar, asi que no era mala idea permanecer alli para dibujar y ver a un grupo jugar voleibol, estaba muy concentrada con su dibujo, no esperaba que algo sucediera. Hasta que sintio una pelota rebotar contra su cabeza que la hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Ay! -Exclamo Karen adolorida, sus hojas y lapiceros habian quedado tiradas por todo el piso.

-Que desordenada eres Grandchester. Deberias cuidar el ambiente. -Dijo la chica con sarcasmo en su voz. -¿Que coños es todo esto?

-Son mis dibujos. -Respondio la chica mientras recogia todo, de nuevo, el balon de voleibol rebota sobre su cabeza, provocando que la pelirroja gritara. -¡Basta por favor!

-¿Por que he de parar? Me delataste pequeño monstruo.

-No te he hecho nada. -Dijo mientras trataba de recoger sus cosas, pero Madisson no le permitia hacerlo, en cambio, tomo todo y empezo a revisar. -¡Eso es mio!

-Vaya... Si que eres buena. ¿Quien es el? -Dijo fijando su mirada lujuriosa hacia el dibujo de un hombre.

-¡Es mi hermano Terry!

-Tu hermano esta para cogerselo.

-¡Basta! Damelo. -Karen se estaba empezando a enojar .-Devuelvemelo Madisson.

-¿Por que deberia?

-¡Damelo por amor a Dios! -De sus ojos empezaban a brotar lagrimas mientras forcejeaba con la rubia. No queria llorar. No queria verse debil para que siguieran abusando de ella. -Damelo por favor.

-¡Entregaselo de una buena vez Madisson! -Marley habia llegado para defender a Karen, ella sabia que no podia permanecer sola mientras la rubia le siguiera el paso a cada momento.

-¡Esto no es problema tuyo negra! -Con una furia inexplicable arremetio contra Marley hasta tirarla al suelo. Eso no le agrado a Karen, en especial por el comentario racista que hizo hacia su amiga.

-¿Como le has llamado? -Pregunto Karen molesta.

-Negra... Porque es lo que es. -Y alli fue donde la pelirroja se enfurecio, le dio una patada a la rubia en la espinilla, y eso le provoco y rabia. Porque nadie se atrevia siquiera a golpearla.

-¡Eres una atrevida! -Se colgo del cabello de Karen y empezo a tironearla con fuerza, ambas chicas forcejearon, pero Karen no queria hacerle nada a pesar de todo lo que le hacia.

-¡Ya basta! -Marley salio en la ayuda de su amiga respondiendo de la misma manera. Eran dos contra uno, y un escandalo monumental que atrajo la atencion del rubio que acababa de llegar a buscar a la pelirroja.

-¡Me las pagaras caro, Grandchester.

-¡Sueltala o te saco los ojos, Marlowe!

-¡Retractate de lo que dijiste, Madisson!

-¡Vete al carajo, Rain!

Las tres chicas parecian fieras en celo. No se podian separar por nada del mundo, hasta que de un tiron, Anthony atrajo a Karen hacia donde el estaba.

-..¡Ya basta, tranquilizate Karen! -Hablo Anthony tratando de mantenerla tranquila, asi tocara invadir su barrera fisica.

-Ni creas que te vas a salvar Gusano del Infierno. -De nuevo, la rubia iba a ir tras ella. Pero nadie vio venir que Anthony iba a abofetearla, pero con tanta fuerza que la hizo tambalearse.

-¡No la toques! ¡No la toques! -Grito el muchacho con una furia en sus ojos que incendiaba todo a su alrededor.

Antes de que Madisson pudiese reaccionar, el maestro de educacion fisica sono su silbato y llamo a ambos rubios a que fuesen con el. Habia visto lo que habia pasado entre ellos dos, y ahora estaban en problemas... En muchos problemas.

Karen y Marley quedaron fuera del tema, porque testigos lograron decir que ellas dos fueron parte de las agresiones de la rubia. Aun asi, la chica se sentia mal por el hecho de haber provocado todo eso.

-..No quise... Señorita Rain.. Yo.

-Karen, tranquilizate, no ocurre nada. -Responde la mujer con voz suave a la chica. -Todo esta bien.

-Pero Anthony se metio en problemas por mi.

-Pero fue por una buena causa. -Volvio la vista a su hija, la que estaba ordenando los libros que los niños de la sesion anterior habian dejado tirados. -Defender a mi querida Marley fue algo noble.

-Ella le dijo negra.

-Bueno... Es nuestro color de piel. -Respondio la maestra sonriente y sin ningun signo de molestia. -Aunque claro, muchas personas, en pleno siglo veintiuno, con leyes antiraciales y con un presidente de color incluso, aun somos discriminados... Pero siempre hay personas como tu dispuestos a defendernos.

La chica sonrio a su terapeuta sin hacer contacto visual. Entonces recordo que era hora de irse a su casa, posiblemente Terry o Annie la habian de estar esperando afuera.

-..Me tengo que ir.

-Karen... Ten cuidado.

-Tranquilicese... Creo que puedo seguir lidiando con cosas como esta. Siempre voy a ser un blanco facil.

-Lo seras sino decides hacer algo en contra. -Respondio la mujer a la chica, mientras que ella salia del salon para ir a la salida del colegio.

En Londres nunca tuvo conflictos como ese, ya que interactuaba con niños como ella, algunos con un grado de Autismo mucho mas alto, pero no se sentia fuera de lugar. Se sentia en su entorno.

-..¡Karen! ¡Karen esperate! -Detras de ella, iba Anthony corriendo a gran velocidad hasta alcanzarla tomandola del brazo, provocando una reaccion agresiva en ella.

-¡Sueltame! -Respondio ella con mirada matadora.

-Lo lamento... No quise asustarte.

-No me asustaste. -Dijo ella avergonzada. -Ademas... Por mi culpa estas castigado.

-Naaahhh, tranquila. Ademas, tres dias de suspension son divertidos.

-Bien... Yo me tengo que ir.

-¡Espera Karen! ¿A donde vas?

-Solo... Quiero alejarme de ti.

-¿Que? ¿Por que?

-Porque... ¡Aayy no see! Solo quiero alejarme de ti para dejar de sentir este dolor de estomago que me provocas. Porque no quiero sentir que algo se esta quebrando.

-Pues yo evitare que eso se quiebre si me permites seguir a tu lado. -Respondio el rubio jugueteando con un cabello. Ella lo alejo y jadeo.

-¿Y si no funciona? ¿Estaras alli para recoger los pedazos? -exclamo Karen dejando a Anthony solo, el se quedo anonadado, ¿Por que diria eso?

El se quedo parado alli, al mismo tiempo que la campana de salida sonaba. Respiro, y se dijo asi mismo.

-No sé si me gustas por loca o si estoy loco porque me gustas, solo sé que esta locura, se parece mucho al amor.

Apenas le dejaron salir de la sala de castigos se fue a cambiar y salio directamente a su casa. No sin antes darle un ultimatum a Maddison si volvia a meterse con Karen le iba a tumbar los dientes. Aunque sabia que ella no era de fiar.

-.¡Anthony Edward Andley! -Gritaba Eleonore cuando vio a su hijo llegar, estaba echando chispas. -¿Que sucedio en la escuela?

-Mamá... Puedo explicarlo...

-Pues si, necesito que me expliques ¿Por que le pegaste a Maddison Marlowe?

-Tuve motivos concisos para hacerlo ¡Y se que tu me daras la razon! ¡Esa estupida estaba haciendole daño a la hermana de Terry y Annie!

-¡Oh! Bueno... -Eleonore respiro, sabia que en el entorno escolar de Karen las cosas no andaban bien desde aquella vez que se aparecio en su casa hecha una total porqueria. -Bueno... Espero que le hayas dado una buena leccion a la perra esa.

-Tenlo por seguro ma'

-Pero que no se repita. -Dijo la mujer, recibiendo una respuesta del muchacho, Eleonore lo abrazo y despues le dio una nalgada. -Ahora sube. Y no molestes a Candy y a su amiga Emma. Estan practicando.

-¿De verdad? ¡Geniaaaaal! -Grito mientras corria hacia las escaleras que daban a su habitacion. -Por cierto, voy a practicar tambien.. Ami me ha dejado un trabajo.

-Pues hazlo bien y hazme sentir orgullosa.

La rubia se sentia orgullosa de sus hijos, cada uno era especial a su manera, pero por Anthony, el amor que sentia era singular, como si de verdad lo hubiese tenido en su vientre.

La mansion Andley parecia estar en celebracion ese dia, por un lado, Candy y Emma practicaban en la habitacion de la ojiverde, Archie habia llegado temprano de su trabajo, y paso la tarde compartiendo con su padre, Anthony se manchaba las manos en tinta haciendo bocetos para Ami y Eleonore atendia a sus pacientes por celular.

Entonces, de la nada, como si por una nube se hubiese posado por el sol, el timbre de la Mansion Andley retumba.

-..¡Yo voy mamaaaa! -Grito el rubio quitándose los guantes y tirandolos en el bote de la basura, bajo las escaleras a brincos mientras mascaba el chicle rosa que estaba en su boca, camino aceleradamente al pórtico y abrio la puerta, alli, se encontraba una mujer rubia vestida de manera modesta, abrio su boca al ver al muchacho alli presente. -Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes... Disculpa, ¿Esta es la casa de la familia Andley?

-Asi es señora ¿Se le ofrece algo? -Pregunto el muchacho enarcando una ceja de forma divertida, los ojos de la mujer se cristalizaron, veia fijamente al muchacho, como si fuese un ángel. -¿Señora?

-Disculpa... Tu nombre es ¿Anthony?

-Si señora... Anthony Edward Andley.

-Tu... Tienes los ojos de tu abuelo.

-Aaaammmm, yo creo que no, nunca conoci a mis abuelos.

-Pero yo si... Yo si mi querido niño. -Las lagrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro de la mujer, Anthony enarco una ceja, estaba muy confundido ¿Por que esa mujer le hablaba asi? ¿Y por que estaba tan interesada en el?.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

-Solo... ¿Me dejas abrazarte?

-Lo siento. -Dijo el muchacho de tatuajes, su alarma mental se habia encendido, algo estaba pasando alli, empezo a detallar a la mujer rubia, flacucha, notaba incluso los huesos que descansaban debajo de su piel, las marcas de sus dedos, y esos ojos profundos detras de las acentuadas ojeras. -¿Quien es usted?

-¿Ya te olvidaste de mi? -La mujer acerco una de sus manos a la mejilla del rubio, este se estremecio con el contacto, pero no era por el hecho de que era una desconocida la que lo tocaba, era la sensacion que le producia el tacto, era algo que habia sentido antes, y era algo que formo parte de un pasado cruel.

-¡Suelteme! -Respondio apenas ella lo toco.

-Necesito que me escuches. Solo te pido eso.m

-¿Quien es usted y que quiere? -Volvio a preguntar el muchacho.

-Mi nombre es Rose Brown... Y soy tu madre.

Anthony empezo a hiperventilar, no se estaba sintiendo bien.

-..Hijo.. ¿Estas bien?

-No me llames hijo... ¡No soy tu hijo! -Grito el muchacho. Algo que el recordaba perfectamente, eran los tratos de la mujer y su pareja, y de las cicatrices permanentes que estaban en sus brazos, ahora cubiertas por tatuajes. -No merece ese titulo.

-Anthony... He cambiado. Soy diferente ahora, he pasado cuatro años en rehabilitacion, estoy alquilando un departamento en el Bronx donde podemos vivir los dos.

-¿Podemos? Me suena a poliedro. -Intento cerrar la puerta pero ella no le dejo.

-Escuchame Anthony... Soy tu madre, no puedes negar eso.

-¡Claro que si! Lo he negado desde el maldito dia en que tu y ese malnacido me hicieron daño ¡Lo he negado por mucho tiempo y sera asi hasta el dia en que me muera!

-¿Anthony? -Dijeron el nombre del rubio, era Eleonore quien se aparecia frente a ellos dos, y se sorprendio. -¿Usted? ¿Que hace usted en mi casa?

-Buenas tardes señora Andley.

-Le exijo que se vaya de aqui.

-No sin mi hijo.

-No... Anthony es mi hijio. A mi es a quien le dice mamá.

-Pero no lo eres. Es mio. Y por ende, el tiene que estar con su madre.

-¡No! -Estallo el rubio. -Mi madre es Eleonore... No ire a ningun lado.

-Mi hijo tiene razon... No puedes llevartelo. Legalmente Anthony es mi hijo.

-¿Asi? Pues preparate... Porque voy a pelear por el. Lo quieras o no. Nos vemos en los tribunales señora Andley.

La mujer se despidio de Anthony, dejando en su corazon oscuridad y temor. Ya que no queria dejar a los Andley, y nadie lo alejaria de ellos.

-..Anthony.. Hijo escuchame... No le creas nada. No permitire que te arrebaten de mi lado.

-Mamá... Esta en todo su derecho. -Susurro mientras contenia las lagrimas.

-No... Escuchame bien amor. -Le tomo el rostro y vio como sus ojos celestes estaban cristalizados. -Te juro por mi vida que no sera asi... Eres mi hijo. Mi hijo. Y no permitire que te separen de mi. Ni tu padre ni tus hermanos lo permitiran... Lo prometo.

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, esperando que de alguna manera, todo lo que dijo esa mujer fuese arrastrado por el viento, y que todo continuase al ritmo de ellos.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**LLEGO! Tarde pero seguro. Un capitulo de esta historia que va llegando a su etapa cumbre :) Gracias por sus lindos reviews, feliz lectura.  
**

**Provehito In Altum △̶**


	27. Chapter 27

**DESDE MI CIELO**

**Capitulo 27**

Mis manos temblaban, mi voz se había apagado, al igual que el resto, mamá estaba enfurecida ¡No nos podía ocurrir esto! ¿Por que ahora?

-..Mamá... No puedes permitirlo ¡No pueden permitirlo ninguno de los dos!

-¡Es cierto! Anthony es nuestro hermano... Nosotros somos su familia. -Grito Archie enfurecido. -No una drogadicta que viene años después a reclamarlo como si fuese una cosa cualquiera.

-Hijos... -Nos dijo mamá apretando sus manos. -Su padre y yo nunca los hemos decepcionado, y no lo haremos nunca. Haré lo que sea para que Anthony siga siendo un Andley.

-Además... Anthony tiene diecisiete... Pronto sera mayor de edad.

-Eso es algo que puede beneficiarnos... Pero aun falta mucho.

-Lo se... Pero no perdamos la esperanza.

-Es que aun no lo puedo creer. -Susurro papá con sus manos sobre la cabeza. -¿Cual fue la excusa de Rose Brown para venir a reclamar a Anthony?

-Supuestamente cambio... O eso fue lo que Anthony me dijo.

-¿Saben algo? -Exclamo papá tratando de contener la rabia que apuesto, esta en punto de ebullición. -Me gusta creer en las personas, me gusta creer que pueden llegar a cambiar... ¡Me gusta darle segundas oportunidades! Pero si hay algo de lo que nunca me fiaria... Es de un drogadicto.

-Albert...

-Eleonore, se que suena muy cruel. Pero es así... Y no confío en esa mujer. Hare lo que sea necesario. Pero ella no tendrá a Anthony.

-Podemos contactarnos con el doctor Jhonson. El que llevo nuestro caso hace algunos años.

-Claro que lo hare Archie... Y tenganlo por seguro familia .-Papá nos señalo a cada uno de nosotros. -Juro por mi vida, que Anthony seguira con nosotros, y juro que esa mujer no lo va a ver ni en pintura.

No queria seguir alli, no quería siquiera imaginar que Anthony ya no este con nosotros. Me aleje, y entonces me tope con Emma... Habia olvidado que ella estaba aqui.

-¿Estas bien Candy?

-Bueno... Este... Como seria... Yo.. Yo..

-No es necesario que hables. Lo escuche todo. Lamento lo que ocurre.

-No... no es necesario que te disculpes.

-Pero no me gusta verte asi... Y tampoco me gusta ver a tu familia asi, son tal felices... son casi una familia perfecta, y tu hermano Anthony es tan buena onda... El no se merece esto que le esta pasando.

-Nadie lo merece Emma, y aun asi me siento impotente por no saber que hacer, o que decirle.

-Solo.. -Se acerco a mi y me abrazo con fuerza. -Hazle saber que ustedes están para el, eso lo hará sentirse fuerte, y lo ayudara a soportar esto,

-¿Tu crees?

-Claro... Tu eres su hermana... claro, no eres su hermana biológica, pero la vida los decidió unir a ustedes tres. Se la hermana mayor que el necesita.

-A veces siento que no he sido la mejor hermana para el.

-Por favor Candy, no digas eso, no te ofendas. Y si no fuese asi, Anthony no viviría diciendo que esta feliz y orgulloso de tenerte como su hermana favorita.

-¿El dice eso?

-Claro, sobre todo hace unos días, cuando fui a la tienda de tatuajes donde trabaja a hacerme algo nuevo.

-¿Que te dijo?

-Que esta feliz de que hayas decidido volver a bailar, que esta orgulloso de ti, y que se tatuaría tu nombre en tu honor.

-¡Mi Anthony! -Quería llorar... No me había dado cuenta que importante eramos para mi pequeño saltamontes.

-Sabes, me siento identificada mucho con el. Por ejemplo, estas me las hice cuando tenia la edad de Anthony. -Se giro y me dejo ver sus alas tatuadas en la espalda.

-Emma...

-Esta alas me las hice en honor a mi hermano, Coockie, sino fuese por el, yo no estaría aquí en Nueva York, cumpliendo mi sueño, el siempre me decía "Cuando sientas que tus pies no pueden mas, abre tus alas" y estas son mis alas.

-Yo... -Me limpie la nariz. -Jamas pensé que fueses tan sentimental.

-Y no lo soy, pero te digo esto Candy para que escuches y apoyes a tu hermano... Escuchalo, y si es necesario llorar, haganlo.

-Gracias Emma... Gracias por escuchar. -La abrace con fuerza. Tenia que tomar fuerzas de donde no tenia, porque lo que nos venia a los Andley, probablemente iba a ser duro.

Y entonces, papá y Archie cumplieron. Se contactaron con el doctor George Jhonson, el fue quien llevo nuestras adopciones hace algunos años. El caso mas difícil fue el de Archie obviamente, pero aun asi, necesitamos de sus servicios ahora.

Regrese a casa tarde, después de calmar a mamá y a Anthony. Pase a ver a Terry, quien como siempre, me recibió con sus dulces besos y sus excitantes caricias ¡Dios, como amo a este hombre! Solamente el sabe como sacarme una sonrisa hasta en los momentos mas oscuros.

-..¿Te encuentras bien Candy?

-Si...

Me tomo el rostro con sus manos suaves, y sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo.

-¿De verdad estas bien mi preciosa?

-Bueno... no. Solo quiero que me abraces, que me abraces fuerte y quites toda las cargas que hay en mi corazón.

-Todo para mi pecosa. -Me estrecho a su cuerpo con sus brazos delgado pero fuertes, impregnándome con su aroma. Dejándome sentir su corazón, liberándome de nuevo de todo desespero y toda carga, beso en la punta de la nariz. -¿Mejor?

-Mucho mejor Terry... gracias.

-Las manos mágicas no son mi única habilidad... También tengo abrazo mágicos.

-Ya veo... Quizás requiera mas que abrazos el día de hoy.

-Por supuesto que si, pero antes,ven a comer, he preparado Espagueti con crema bechamel y queso mozzarella.

-Mmmm, suena delicioso.

-Y además. -Empezó a besarme de nuevo, y sus besos abrían el deseo en mi. -Podemos ir practicando un poco mas.

-Me gustaría mucho. -Y antes de que el me empezara a desnudar en pleno pasillo nos adentramos al departamento. Olía delicioso, podía escuchar musica que provenía de la habitación de Karen. Deje que Terry se adelantara a la cocina, y quise entrar a verla.

Recordé aquella conversación con Anthony, cuando confeso de que se había enamorado de Karen, analizo entonces ¡Quien no se va a enamorar de esta bella niña! Es dulce, honesta, nunca haría nada por malicia, y el asperger no tiene nada que ver... Su alma es pura, y es se refleja en el exterior.

Toque con cuidado a su puerta, recordando la privacidad que toda niña quiere, y claro, para no espantarla.

-¡Adelante! -Apenas ella me dio una respuesta positiva gire la perilla de la puerta y entre a su cuarto, era de color azul, la calma y la tranquilidad, una de las paredes estaba llena de dibujo, sonreí, eran verdaderas obras de arte, sonaba _City of Angels _al fondo, y entonces, el aroma a pintura llego a mi nariz, Karen estaba de pie, con sus enormes pantalones de chándal que le quedaban colgando, su camiseta sin mangas azul y su precioso cabello rojo hecho una trenza, como toda una artista, con un lienzo sobre un atril de madera, era un retrato.

-¿Como estas preciosa?

-No muy bien... tuve problemas en la escuela hoy. He peleado con una chica hoy.

-¿Es la primera vez?

-No... No le agrado a ella, y siempre me trata mal.

-¿Le dijiste a Terry y a Annie?

-No.

-¿Por que no preciosa?

-Porque se enojarían mucho.

-¡Hey! Ellos jamas se enojarían contigo, ellos te aman mucho.

-Pero no quisiera que por mi... -Se mordió los labios, y respiro. -Candy, mis hermanos no se habían visto tan felices desde que llegamos aquí. Tu y Archie han sacado la risa en ellos. Y no quiero volver a verlos tristes, y menos por mi culpa... No quiero pesar mas de lo debido para ellos.

-Ven aquí... sientate. -Le dije, ella dejo su pintura un rato mientras venia a sentarme a mi lado. -Karen.. Tu no eres una carga para ellos. ¡Todo lo hace por ti!

-Pero siento que no hago nada por ellos.

-El verte sonreír es todo lo que ellos necesitan. Y mientras tu estés feliz, ellos lo estarán.

Ella agacho la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzada.

-No crei que... Candy no le digas nada a Terry y a Annie, dejame demostrarles que puedo puedo defenderme sola. Por favor, no les digas nada.

-Tranquila... Ahora solo tienes que preocuparte por otras cosas.

-¿Como cuales?

-Bueno... Darte a conocer. -Sonrei cuando vi un dibujo muy bello de mi hermano Archie sentado sobre su escritorio. -El talento no se puede ocultar.

-Anthony me dijo hace un tiempo que le gustaría ver mis dibujos en el Museo Metropolitano de Arte, aquí en Nueva York... Y la verdad... Me gustaría.

-Bueno... Dentro de un mes habrá una exposición de Arte en el Museo Metropolitano, y muchos artistas van a mostrar sus pinturas alli. Es posible que las tuyas estén alli.

-¿En serio?

-Si quieres que yo personalmente te lleve lo hare con gusto.

-¡Gracias Candyyyy! -Me abrazo con fuerza y euforia. -Gracias...

-De nada... Ahora, prepara tus mejores pinturas para llevarte alli.

-¡Claro que si! -Sonreía con alegría. -Gracias por todo Candy... Gracias por ser parte de nuestra familia.

Me sentí bien cuando dijo eso "Parte de su familia". Si, formaba parte de esta reducida y adorable familia... A la que consideraba mía.

-Candy.. Karen.. Vengan a comer. -Annie habia entrado precipitadamente a la habitación. -Bien... Dejen de charlar y vengan, antes de que Terry se ponga travieso.

-Oooohhh noooooo. -Karen salio corriendo del cuarto divertidamente.

-¿Y bien Candy? ¿Deseas que Terry haga sus travesuras?

-Oohh no, querida Annie, claro que no. Yo lo puedo poner en su lugar.

-Genial... -Dijo sonriendo, y antes de salir del cuarto me dijo. -Por cierto, nunca te dije esto, y es hora de hacerlo.

-¿Que es?

-Me alegra que seas la novia de mi hermano Terry. La única que ha hecho que su corazón lata a mil por hora.

Todo era hermoso y curioso a la vez. Hace tanto tiempo, que lo habia olvidado, los conocí, con sus daños, el dolor de una perdida irremediable, con problemas que son difíciles de sobre llevar solos. Yo era solo una extraña para ellos, y aun así, me abrieron los brazos, y me permitieron formar parte de su cielo. En donde las sonrisas son el mejor regalo de bienvenida.

Cenar con ellos me hacia sentir bien, disfrutando de los chistes malos de Annie, la mirada curiosa de Karen, y a Terry sonriendo a cada momento, mostrándome sus dientes blancos, y dejando que se formaran esos hoyuelos que le salen en las mejillas, que sabe que me encantan. Todo era un mundo perfecto, y moriría si ese mundo se destrozara.

**Terry's POV.**

La cena fue como siempre alegre, aunque con la compañía de Candy nunca iba a ser aburrida, siempre iba a haber algo interesante que acotar.¡Dios! Y su sonrisa coqueta y llena de complicidad me hace querer tomarla y poseerla justo alli mismo. Pero el autocontrol no me lo permite, todo con calma Grandchester, todo con calma.

Se hizo de noche, y Annie e fue a su cuarto a trabajar y a posiblemente hablar con Archie, ese par hablaba todas las noches, no les alcanza con estar juntos en la oficina y necesitan charlar durante la noche. ¿Quisiera saber que hicieron ese par mientras yo no estuve por tres días?

Y por otro lado, Candy y Karen estuvieron jugando _Dota 2_, videojuego que me vi obligado a comprarle después de una pequeña pataleta que me hizo cuando salimos al Centro Comercial, diciéndome que era un juego que Anthony le habia enseñado, que esto, que lo otro... habia prometido tratar bien al chico, a pesar de que le había pegado ciertos nuevos gustos a mi hermana.

-..Eso es... Salta... salta ¡Salta! -Gritaba Karen mientras manejaba los controles. Candy estaba sonriendo con malicia, y entonces.

-¡Touché! -Respondió Candy dando una sonrisita adorable en su bello rostro. -Lo siento Karen, pero yo he ganado este juego como mil veces.

-¿En serio lo has ganado mil veces?

-Bueno... Yo... -Me reí, Candy se le olvida que Karen no comprende metáforas u otra forma de expresar las palabras. Me puse de pie y me coloque frente a ella.

-Bien preciosa, es hora de irte a dormir.

-Oh, por favor Terry, una partida mas ¿Si?

-Jajajajaja, creo que tu hermano tiene razón Karen, además, tienes que madrugar para ir al instituto, y si te acuestas, probablemente estés en forma para el día en que nos toque ir a la exposición en el museo.

-¡Buenas noches Terry! ¡Buenas noches Candy! ¡Los amo!-de un salto se acerco a cada uno de nosotros y nos beso las mejillas para luego largarse a su cuarto.

-Bien... estamos "Solos" -Dije tomando su mano con diversión. -¿Que quieres hacer?

-Quiero ir a la azotea contigo. -Me abrazo y entonces me empezó a besar con pasión.

Asentí cuando ella me pidió eso, no podía negárselo. Salimos en silencio, y corrimos por las escaleras, con mucho cuidado para evitar caernos y lastimarnos, corrimos hasta que llegamos a la azotea, allí, no pudimos evitar besarnos y querernos, aunque me sentía explotar. Quería estar con ella y disfrutarla a cada momento. Allí, ella camino a la baranda y abrió sus brazos, la brisa de la noche hacia que su pelo volase a todas direcciones, disfrutaba este lugar tanto como yo, me coloque detrás de ella tomando sus manos, besando su oreja, y empecé a cantarle, ella cerro sus ojos, dejandose llevar por mis besos y mis caricias, frente a nosotros las luces de Nueva York hacian un ambiente romantico y armonioso. La noche era mi complice para llegar a sus ojos.

_Luces fuertes, ciudad grande._

_Ella vive para amar._

_Luces fuertes, ciudad grande._

_El vive, para correr._

-Adoro esa canción. -Dijo volteandose para mirarme con sus preciosos ojos verdes. -Terry... Nunca me dejes sola.

-¡Claro que no! -La abrace con mucha fuerza. No puedes decir eso Candy. -Le prometí a la memoria de tus padres que estaría para ti en todo momento. No te dejare jamas mi querida pecosa... Y pase lo que pase estare para ti.

Siento como me abraza con mas fuerza y entonces, escucho sus sollozos, ¿Que le pasa? La separe de mi por un momento y sus ojos estaban aguados.

-Candy...

-Hoy fue una mujer a casa... se hizo llamar la madre de Anthony.

-¿QUE? -Dije con sorpresa. -Pensé que...

-¿Era huérfano?

-Si...

-Pues hasta hoy yo había pensado que la mujer estaba muerta o en la cárcel.

-¿En la cárcel?

-La tipa es una drogadicta, que de repente llega a casa a reclamar a su hijo... Pero... Terry, se que Anthony no quiere a esa mujer.

-Perdón, pero no seria nada agradable tener a una madre drogadicta... Y disculpa que lo diga así.

-Descuida, papá hizo un comentario parecido a ese.

-¿Que harán al respecto?

-Bueno... papá y mamá empezaron a llamar a sus contactos... pero... Terry no se que haré si llegan a quitarnos a Anthony, no soportaría la idea.

-Descuida..., no llegara a mayores.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

Y aunque no sabia que sucedería con su hermano después de todo esto, quería darle a Candy aunque sea un poco de esperanza. Y gritarle a los cuatro vientos que no estaría sola... Que estaría para ella en las buenas y en las malas.

Esa noche, después de que se desahogara y me confiara sus sentimientos regresamos, pero esta vez a su departamento, allí, con todo mi amor la desnude con cariño, y bese cada centímetro de su piel, y la hice mía una y otra vez, hasta que mis labios se secaron de tanto besarla, hasta que mi cuerpo no pudo mas, hasta que el amanecer nos recibió, y nos vimos siendo uno solo.

-¿Hey? ¿Estas bien?

-¿Que? -Estaba distraído, y no me di cuenta de que Susana me estaba llamando... Hubiese querido seguir estando asi para no tener que verla.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¡Ah! No... Estoy bien.

-Okay... -La muy sosa se me sienta a un lado, mientras yo me pongo a tocar una pieza de Bach. ¿Por que tiene que hacerme esto? Es insufrible y ciertamente me quiere cortar la inspiración. -¿Que es eso que tocas?

-A Bach... Concierto numero 1 en D menor.

-¿Que es eso?

-¡Que cosas! Me dices que tienes un piano en tu casa... No lo tocas y no sabes quien es Bach.

-No me molestaría que tu me enseñaras. -Empezó a rozar su mano en mi hombro, me estremecí, rápidamente me puse de pie e invente algo loco.

-Aaaahhhh... Tengo que afinar el piano, permiso. -Me coloque tras el piano y abrí la tapa para simular que apretaba las cuerdas del piano.

-Terry... Tu me agradas.

-Que bueno por eso Susana. -Respondí con mi voz algo temblorosa, ella se puso de pie, sus ballerinas chocaban contra el piso de madera, y cada paso me ponía nervioso. -¿Haz visto a Emma?

-¿Por que estas tan pendiente de la gótica?

-Emma es una buena amiga, y... Yo nunca tuve una amiga así.

-Esas compañías no son buenas para ti. -Se fue acercando mas a mi. -Yo soy buena compañía para ti... Puedo ser todo lo que tu quieras si me lo permites.

Se me guindo del cuello e intento besarme. Instintivamente, mis brazos la empujaron lejos, y la tire al suelo, ella me vio con sorpresa.

-¿Que te pasa Susana? ¡Por Dios!

-Terry... Yo te amo.

-¡Estas loca! ¿Como puedes decir eso?

-Yo se que tu también lo sientes.

-Estas en un error... Yo tengo novia.. Y la amo. Amo a Candice como no tienes idea.

-¿Como puedes amar a una coja?

-¡Ella no es coja, ella es la mejor bailarina que he conocido y algo me dice que tu tienes que ver con lo que le paso! -Estalle, tenia que decirlo, desde que hizo ese comentario en navidad he tenido eso en la cabeza, no tengo las pruebas, pero algo me lo dice. -¿Vamos? Dime en la cara que no es cierto.

-No es cierto.

-¿Entonces por que le preguntaste que como es que esta caminando en la presentación en navidad? Ella no le dijo a nadie acerca de su accidente.

-Las acusaciones que me haces son graves. Yo no tuve nada que ver con lo de Candice.

-Pero admites que le tenias celos, porque se que ese accidente lo tuvo previo a la presentación de "Las Zapatillas Rojas" y ¡Que casualidad! El papel de Candy te lo dieron a ti.

-¡Callate! No sabes nada.

-Susana por Dios ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta del daño que ocasionaste?! Destruiste los sueños de toda una vida de Candy... -Grite en medio de mi desespero. Y entonces, unos pasos me alertan, Susana habia palidecido, me giro, y esta Emma alli, sin moverse, sus ojos estaban fijos y llenos de decepción.

-Susana... ¿Tu tuviste que ver con el accidente de Candy? -Dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta. -Eres una maldita. No crei que fueses tan despreciable para hacer eso.

-Crean lo que se les pegue la gana... Yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que le ocurrió a Candice White.

-¡Pues yo probare que eso no es asi! -Grite lleno de rabia, la ira que llevaba dentro no era nada normal. Y lo que dije lo iba a cumplir.

**ooo**

La tienda de tatuajes era su escape a todo, era su entorno, cada color le hablaba, le susurraba y le cantaba al oido. Era su escape a otro mundo, donde no habia dolor ni malos recuerdos. Pero aun asi, solo su voz en su memoria liberaba su ira interior.

-Este trazo esta muy grueso, tiene que ser mas delgado Anton. -Corregia Megan al muchacho, quien frustrado reposo su cabeza contra la mesa. -Hey, tranquilizate, es algo que tu puedes hacer en un dos por tres.

-Disculpa, no estoy muy concentrado hoy.

-A todos nos pasa asi después de una noche de copas Anton, solo relajate y sigue practicando.

-Esto es mucho peor que una noche de copas... -Apretó sus manos, y con furia derribo todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa, provocando que Megan se espantara.

-¿Pero que te pasa? -Farfullo Megan tapándose la boca.

-¡Que mi vida es una maldición! Todo era perfecto.. Todo era perfecto y ahora siento que me hundo en una fosa. -Grito el muchacho golpeando la pared.

-Anthony ¿Que sucede aqui? -Ami tuvo que intervenir al ver al rubio actuar de esa manera. -Anthony.

-¡Dejenme tranquilo! -grito, y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. -Solo quiero que esta pesadilla acabe... Solo quiero dormir, dormir y hacer como que ella esta muerta.

-¿Muerta? ¿Quien? ¿De que hablas? -Pregunto Tim sentándose frente a el. Todo el equipo se habia preocupado por el, incluso los clientes que estaban alli. Ami tomo a Anthony de un brazo y lo atrajo hacia el.

-Muchachos, regresen a sus lugares, ire a hablar con Anthony, Lucas, dile a mis clientes que esperen un momento, Megan, Chris, arreglen esto.

-Entendido. -Dijeron todos, haciéndole caso al hombre calvo.

Ami se llevo a Anthony detrás de la tienda, alli lo sento sobre la capotera de su auto y hablo con el seriamente. Su rostro no era de buenos amigos.

-Dime Anthony ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por que actúas asi?

-Es que... No te preocupes, he lidiado con problemas peores.

-Pero esos problemas no te hicieron actuar asi. Dime, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

-Dime Ami... ¿Puedes hacer que la mujer que dice ser mi madre nunca hubiese reaparecido?

-¿Tu que? -Dijo el hombre calvo con sorpresa. -Anthony, no se cual es la situación en tu familia... Pero, supongo que si esa mujer reapareció en tu vida fue por algo y...

-Ella y su pareja fueron los que me hicieron las quemaduras.

-Por Dios. -Dijo con horror. Ami recordaba la primera vez que vio a Anthony, cuando el acababa de cumplir sus quince años y empezó a hacerse sus primeros tatuajes, sus brazos cubiertos con camisetas de mangas largas para ocultar aquellas marcas que estarían de por vida sobre su piel. Era un verdadero reto para Ami, y lo acepto con gusto, poco a poco fue convirtiendo aquellas horrorosas cicatrices en una obra de arte, y habia ganado a un gran aprendiz y buen amigo.

-No había pensado nunca mas en ella porque supuse que luego de que los Andley me hiciesen su familia... Jamas tendría contacto con ella.

-Pero... ¿Que sientes al saber que ella regreso?

-Me dio rabia... Ira.. Dolor... Tantas cosas que sentí, incluso lastima senti por ella.

-Pero... ¿Sentías ese mismo amor? ¿Sentías ese lazo de madre e hijo?

-Ese lazo lo quemo ella misma... No tengo porque sentir algo. Y le deje bien claro que tengo una madre, una sola madre, y que se llama Eleonore.

-Okay... Yo no me puedo inmiscuir en conflictos familiares, pero te aconsejaría que la escucharas.

-¿Por que habría de escucharla?

-No lo se. Quizás no perderías nada con hacerlo, y si aun no quieres saber de ella... Bueno. Es tu decisión, pero no le niegues la oportunidad de hablar contigo y de excusarse.

-No hay excusa para todo aquello que me hizo. -Dijo con voz triste. Esperando que todo lo que pasase en los siguientes días sea a favor de el.

Miradas coquetas se cruzaban entre Annie y Archie, sonrisas comprometedoras, aun su relación era clandestina en la oficina. A veces, se encerraban en el cuarto de copiado, y se besaban hasta que sus labios se hincharan, y a veces, ella le permitía al castaño levantarle la falda. Eran contados los momentos que ellos podían disfrutar de la privacidad, y entre besos, nunca faltaba un "Te amo"

-..¿Sabes algo Annie? Tu y yo tenemos que escaparnos un dia.. Igual que Candy y Terry.

-Si, pero necesitamos una mejor excusa.

-¿Conferencia? -Pregunto el.

-Naaaahhhh, esta muy trillada y poco creíble.

-¿Por que?

-¿Se te olvida que tu papá es el presidente de la compañía?

-¡Ah, Señor! A veces se me olvida... Y los viajes de negocio también estan trillados.

-Deberiamos averiar el ascensor para quedarnos atrapados seis horas.

-Mmmm, eso seria tentador.

-Creeme, esa ha sido una de mis tantas fantasías morbosas.

-¿Tener sexo en el ascensor?

-Sipi... Aunque claro, nunca con una Perra Madura Sobre Ruedas.

-Vaya.. ¿Sabes? Seria algo divertido estar con arrogante, adicto al control, mamarracho. Seria una experiencia satisfactoria.

-Señorita Grandchester.. -Sonrio con autosuficiencia mientras se arreglaba el saco. -Arrogante, megalómano y mamarracho... A sus servicios.

Tomo su mano con dulzura y la beso, ambos habían descubierto el lado tierno del otro, y era algo digno de admirar.

-Quisiera besarte aqui mismo... -Y asi lo hizo, poso sus labios sobre los de ella. Llego a morderselos, lo cual sorprendió a Annie.

-..¡Archie no! Archie.

-¿Te da vergüenza?

-Claro que no... Pero estamos en publico.

-¡Al carajo! -Dijo volviendo a besarla. Ella sintió su autocontrol temblar.

-No me hagas querer renunciar al trabajo cada vez que me besas así. -Dijo ella riéndose.

-Hazlo y te despido -regaño el castaño a la pelinegra, le daba risa, ya que estaba mas jodida que nunca.

-Técnicamente no me puedes despedir.

-¿Por que?

-Porque soy la hermana del novio de tu hermana. -Dijo sonriendole con picardía.

-Eso es lo que amo de ti.. Tu humor negro, y tu carisma.

Te amo Annie.

-Te amo Archie. -Respondió aceptando los besos del castaño.

Notaron la hora, y sabían que debian volver al trabajo, no querían que nadie notara la ausencia de los dos.

A Annie le daba risa tener que subirse a aquel deportivo el cual habia osado en profanar hacia un tiempo atras, provocando que estallase la ira de Archie, y coronándose como la primera chica que le jodio la paciencia a Archibald Andley y salir ilesa. ¿Y el premio? El corazón del mismo.

Y para Archie, sentirse tan locamente enamorado de la inglesa a su lado era lo mas bello y excitante que podia ocurrirle en su vida. Y no era el hombre mas romántico que existía sobre la tierra, pero por Annie, seria capaz incluso de recitarle a Shakespeare.

Hicieron colisión de una manera armoniosa.

Ambos llegaron al edificio Chrysler, pero, para hacer como que no estuvieron juntos durante el almuerzo, entraría uno primero y cinco minutos después entraría el otro. Esperaban que nadie notara el que andaban juntos.

Archie entro primero, con su representativo porte de jefe. Pero por dentro casi que bailaba.

-..Buenas tardes Flammy. -Saludo alegre.

-Buenas tardes señor Andley... -Dijo la muchacha. -Disculpe. Alguien lo busca.

-¿A mi? ¿Quien?

-Esta esperándolo en su oficina.

-¿Te dijo su nombre?

-Eeehh no. Solo dijo que quería verlo.

Archie enarco una ceja, no sabia quien podria llegar a ser, solo acelero el paso para dirigirse a su oficina, abrio la puerta, y entonces, jadeo.

-Vaya... ¡Me alegro que hayas llegado!

-¿Eliza? -Dijo nervioso. La mujer estaba sentada en su asiento, con un porte imperioso, sus ojos pardos miraban coquetos al muchacho, quien habia tragado en seco.

-Me da gusto volver a verte.

-¿Que haces tu aqui?

-Ooohh, nada, solo que, regrese a Nueva York, y me entere por fuentes cercanas que ahora eres el sub gerente de la compañía de tu padre.

-Oh... Bueno... -Se sintió nervioso ¿Que hacia ella? Empezó a juguetear con su cabello cobrizo de manera coqueta y sonreía con actitud. -Me alegra que estés de regreso.

-¿Me has extrañado? -Pregunto al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, dejando notar el vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo que le favorecía.

-Eliza... Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos y..

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que no me habias extrañado?

Se estaba saliendo de control aquella situación, la cual era incomoda. Justo cuando Archie no sabia que hacer, la mujer quedo justo frente a el.

-Pues... Algo.

-Pues... Yo te extrañe... Y mucho. -Se guindo del cuello de Archie y acerco su rostro al suyo para atraparlo con un beso apasionado. Uno que Archie no vio venir... Asi como tampoco vio venir a la chica de ojos zafiro que venia entrando a su oficina.

-¡Hey! Mi amor... -iba a decir a medida que entraba a la oficina, pero enmudeció al ver esa escena. En sus manos, el vaso con el café favorito de Archie resbalo y cayo al suelo. Alertando a la pelirroja y al muchacho. Quien vio a su novia con horror. -¿Como pudiste?

-Annie... No es lo que tu crees.

-¿No es lo que yo creo? ¡Los he visto con mis propios ojos! -Dio una patada la puerta para salir de alli, con su corazón roto.

-¡Annie! ¡Annie! Espera... -Grito el preparándose para ir tras ella, pero Eliza lo detuvo.

-Dejala tranquila.

-¡No! No puedo porque amo a esa chica. -Dijo con su corazón acelerado. No dijo nada, solo salio corriendo detrás de ella, gritando su nombre. -Annie... Annie...

La chica iba bajando por las escaleras tragándose las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer, maldiciendose asi misma por ilusionarse, y maldiciendo a Archie Andley a los mil vientos. Y entonces.

-Por favor Annie..

-Sueltame Archibald.. -el la tenia sujetada con fuerza, no fue hasta que se deslizo de sus brazos, y fue para propinarle una bofetada. -Maldito mentiroso.

-Annie, te lo juro no es lo que tu crees... Ella me beso.

-Clarooo, y por lo que vi no pusiste resistencia.

-No seas terca y escuchame, esto tiene una explicación.

-Pues tienes un minuto para que me digas ¿Que coños fue eso?

Archie abrió su boca, intento decir algo... algo que le demostrara a Annie que el no estaba engañándola, que le gritara prácticamente que a quien amaba era a ella, que su historia con Eliza era algo pasado. Annie estaba mirándolo, sus preciosos ojos azul zafiro lo miraban fijamente.. Esperando que dijera algo que solucionara eso, que le dijera que no tenia nada, o algo, solo quería que el explicara todo... Pero Archie estaba mudo, por lo que Annie hizo conclusiones definitivas.

-..No... creo que me equivoque, me ilusione rápidamente con un megalómano, que pensé que seria un príncipe azul... pero resulto ser un sapo, que digo, resulto ser un monstruo.

-Annie..

-No... no.. no te me acerques, no quiero saber nada de ti. -Acabo en irse en lágrimas, empezó a bajar las escaleras corriendo, con ganas de que el mundo se acabara ese mismo día. Archie hiperventilo, se sentó en las escaleras y rompió en lágrimas...

Su mundo perfecto, ahora se había ensombrecido.

**Continuara...**

**¡Y AHORA UNA RIMA!¡Llegandito, llegandito, un nuevo capitulito! Algo tardecito, pero tambien larguito. Lagrimitas y golpecitos, no muy comuncito, para este fic, algo amorosito. Tranquilas amigas, pronto prontito. Buenas noticias, gratas gratitas. Feliz lectura, a la altura, esta semana Santa, salta y Canta. Se les quiere a todas. Hasta la otra lectura.**

**Provehito In Altum.**


	28. Chapter 28

**DESDE MI CIELO.**

**CAPITULO 28.**

* * *

La pelinegra había caminado desde el edificio Chrysler hasta el norte de Manhattan, estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas incontrolable, por rabia y decepción, Archie había jugado con sus sentimientos, su corazón estaba hecho pedazos, la imagen se rebobinaba cientos de veces en su mente, su mano le dolía por el golpe que le había dado, pero eso no era lo que le dolía, le dolía era que el no le diese aunque sea una respuesta, si tan solo le hubiese dicho algo quizás hubiese reconsiderado las cosas. Pero su silencio le demostró lo contrario.

-..Maldito Archie, maldito Archie, maldito Archie. -refunfuñaba con ira, empujo la puerta de San Remo, el señor Tregger estaba supervisando algunos arreglos del sistema eléctrico cuando vio a la chica Grandchester llegar al edificio en esas condiciones.

-Señorita Grandchester ¿Esta usted bien?

-Si, si, estoy bien señor gracias por su preocupación. -Respondió limpiándose el rostro con su bufanda.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

-No, no quiero ayuda, soplo quiero estar sola, eso es lo único que quiero. -Dijo con rabia, acelero el paso y se dirigió al ascensor apenas vio que este se había detenido en la planta baja, no pidió permiso a las personas que acababan de salir de este, solo se subió, y no dijo nada. El señor Tregger enarco una ceja preocupado por la pelinegra, sabia que no debía entrometerse en los asuntos de sus inquilinos, pero le preocupaba ver a una chica tan feliz así.

-Pobre niña… ha de ser muy difícil lo que le sucede. -Se dijo asimismo para así seguir con sus labores.

Annie simplemente no podía asimilar lo que le había ocurrido, había jugado con ella, y entonces su mente empezó a jugarle sucio ¿Y sino la amaba? ¿Y si era otro de sus juegos? Era lo más cruel que había podido imaginarse en su vida. Salió del ascensor apenas este indico que había llegado al quinto piso, corrió a su departamento, abriendo la puerta torpemente con sus llaves, y entro, allí estallo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te odio, te odio, te odio y te amo al mismo tiempo Archibald Andley... ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

Ella nunca antes había sufrido algo así, y le dolía, en especial porque fue testigo de cómo el la engaño, vio incluso a la mujer, se miro en el espejo y noto la gran diferencia entre ellas. ¿Acaso eso era lo que sucedía? ¿Ella no tenia la apariencia que al castaño le agradaba? ¿Acaso ella era mas madura? No lo sabia, pero sabia que era el centro de atracción de Archie. Y se sentía terrible por ello.

Se limpio las lágrimas y se quito la ropa para meterse a la ducha y después acostarse a dormir, solo para así pasar sus penas ella sola, no quería que nadie los viese, mucho menos que Terry la viese así, porque entonces entraría en un estado de ira que haría que Satanás le tuviese miedo.

Aun así, no pudo evitar llorar por aquellos momentos felices que pasaron juntos, el era aquel amor que toda chica tanto deseo, aunque Annie sabia que aquello del príncipe azul era solo un cuento, estaba demostrado que no existía. Quería borrarlo de su mente y de su corazón, el no merecía sus lágrimas, el no merecía nada de ella, porque ella era mas fuerte que el, y mas fuerte que su propio corazón.

-..Hola, Annie ¿Estas aquí? Annie. -Se espanto, era la voz de Terry, el no podía verla de esa forma, ya que preguntaría que paso y ella estallaría y entonces todo iría de mal en peor.

-Si, quédate tranquilo. -Respondió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, el joven pianista no se tomo la molestia de tocar a la puerta y entro. -¿Por qué entras así? -reprendió la chica.

-Perdón es que -y entonces Terry cayo. -¿Estabas llorando?

-No, no estoy llorando.

-Si lo estas haciendo, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

-Nada, no sucede nada, no te incumbe. -Respondió la chica furiosa. Terry no entendía lo que sucedía, sus ojos miraban fijos a los de su hermana, esperando encontrar una respuesta en ellos.

-Annie, si me incumbe todo lo que te pase ¿Sabes porque? Por el hecho de que eres mi hermana, eres mi sol Annie, aunque tu no lo creas, eres mi mejor amiga y me duele verte así, dime que es lo que te pasa y lo solucionaremos juntos. Por favor, háblame y déjame ayudarte.

-¿Y es que hablando vas a solucionar lo que me esta pasando? ¿Hablando hiciste resucitar a mamá y a papá? ¿Hablando lograras que Karen sea como cualquier chica? ¿Hablando lograras que mi corazón sane? No, no es así Terrence... es mi vida, son mis problemas y yo voy a solucionar esto a mi manera.

-¡Anne Marie Grandchester! -reprendió el castaño.

-¡Deja de regañarme como si fuese una mocosa!

-¡Actúas como una mocosa!

-¡Vete al diablo Terry! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡No quiero escuchar a nadie solo quiero estar sola! empujo al joven con fuerza fuera de su habitación y cerro la puerta, pasando el cerrojo consiguientemente, el joven tocaba a la puerta sin cesar, esperando a que ella le abriera.

-Annie..., Annie, por favor abre la puerta.- suplico este tocando con mas fuerza. La chica se tiro a la cama y coloco una almohada sobre su cabeza para así seguir llorando. Ella no quería hablarle de esa manera, no lo quería pero estaba cargada de rabia y odio, y sin querer, estaba explotando sobre las personas que más quería.

Se quedo dormida en medio del llanto y la rabia, durmió por horas, cuando despertó noto que las tinieblas habían cubierto la ciudad de Nueva York, sus ojos le pesaban por el hecho de haber llorado, se sentó al borde de la cama, y entonces recordó lo que había hecho, recordó las cosas tan horribles que le dijo a Terry, en ese instante, su corazón volvió a sangrar.

-Oh Dios ¿Qué hice?

La pobre chica se sentía peor que nunca. Terry había pagado caro por su ira. Y empezó a llorar de nuevo, en ese preciso instante, el toque a su puerta le alerta.

-¿Annie? ¿Estas allí? -Se sorprendió, era Karen. Su mente entonces viajo cinco años atrás, el dia que su mundo se derrumbo.

**Flash Back**

_Tan solo hace algunas horas, se enteraron de que sus padres estaban en ese vuelo y que formaban parte de las fatídicas víctimas, en su habitación lloraba inconsolable, su mano derecha le dolía, y era por el hecho de que habia golpeado a Terry, y no le habia pedido disculpas, y por ello se sentía muy mal._

_-Annie... Annie. -La voz que sonaba del otro lado de su habitación era la de su pequeña hermana Karen, quien estaba asustada, no comprendía que era lo que sucedía, no entendía porque su abuela y su hermano lloraban, ni porque su hermana golpeo a Terry, ni porque habia gente en su casa, todo era confuso para ella._

_-Ya vete Karen... ¡No quiero ver a nadie! ¡Lárgate!_

_-Por favor sal, hay mucha gente afuera. -Se escucho el sollozar de la chiquilla, que solo quería una explicación a lo que ocurría en su mundo exterior._

_-Te dije que te fueras Karen. -Grito Annie desde su habitación mientras se envolvía en sus propias lágrimas, en ese instante era ajena al dolor de los demás, se hundía en el suyo propio._

_Unos pasos firmes parecían acercarse a la habitación, escucho cuando Karen estallo a llorar, y después la voz de el._

_-Sshh, tranquila pequeñita, yo estoy aqui, estoy aqui._

_-Terry quédate conmigo, hay mucha gente en la casa, tengo miedo y yo... Yo..._

_Annie se ahogo cuando escucho a su hermana llorar, se arrastro a la puerta y por la rendija pudo ver a Terry abrazar a la niña._

_-Escúchame Karen, preciosa, ve a tu cuarto, yo ire contigo._

_-Quiero a mi mami y a mi papi. -Ella volvio a abrazarlo con fuerza. Terry arrugo el rostro, permitio que Karen se subiera a su pecho, acurrucándola tiernamente._

_-También yo... Yo también. -Enterró su rostro en el cuello de la pelirroja, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Por favor, ve a tu cuarto, espérame alli Karen._

_-Esta bien. -Obedeciendo a su hermano mayor, se fue caminando lentamente a su cuarto, donde se encerró, a esperar a Terry._

_Por su parte, el se acerco a la puerta de Annie y empezó a tocarla, la chica estaba sentada tras esta. Empezó a tocar suavemente, jadeo y empezó a hablar._

_-¿Annie? -Susurro al tiempo que sentía sus ojos escocer. -se que estas alli dentro, hay mucha gente afuera preguntando en donde estas. Por favor, preciosa, ya no se que hacer porque... Ya no puedo más._

_Terry se dejaba caer delante de la puerta, esperando a que la pelinegra saliese y fuese su apoyo. Ella lloraba con toda su alma escuchándolo._

_-..Annie... Ya no nos queda nadie, sólo somos tú, yo y Karen... Hermana, nos toca luchar juntos... Por favor, ayúdame a sostener nuestro cielo._

_Terry había estallado a llorar, al mismo tiempo que ella, pero no salio en ningún momento, se encerró en su propio mundo. En su propio dolor._

**Fin Flash Back**

Eran tortuosos recuerdos, los cuales se repetían, y volvía a actuar de la misma manera, no quería eso, no quería que su propio dolor volviese a alejarla de todos a los que ella quería.

-¡Karen, preciosa! -salio del cuarto violentamente y fue a abrazar a la pelirroja, quien estaba muy confundida, Annie era de las personas que respetaba la barrera física, y ahora estaba asi, estrechándola y llorando sobre ella.

-¿Que pasa? Annie dime.

-Nada... No pasa nada, solo que... Oh Karen, solo quiero llorar, solo eso.

-Pero... Cuando llegue Terry estaba acongojado, no entiendo ¿Que es lo que ocurre?

Abrazo a la chica con mas fuerza, Terry había sido víctima de su rabia y su dolor, habia pagado por lo que Archie había provocado en ella.

-Es que... Hice algo muy malo... Algo terrible. -Concluyo para volver a hundirse en los brazos de su hermana, quien seguia confusa a la situación de sus hermanos.

Era el quinto vaso de Whiskey que el castaño llevaba, no le dio explicaciones a nadie de lo que estaba pasando, solo llego a su casa en un mar de lágrimas, maldiciendo a todo y a todos.

-..Contéstame preciosa... Contéstame por favor. -susurraba, ya no sabia cuantas veces habia marcado al celular de la pelinegra sin exito, volvia a caer la contestadora. -Por Dios... Annie. Perdón... Perdón preciosa.

Si, estaba avergonzado, la habia lastimado, merecía que Terry le tumbara los dientes por haber hecho llorar a Annie, habia caido en las garras de Eliza, el se preguntaba ¿Por que habia regresado?

-¿Por que? -tiro el vaso en un rincón, quebrándose en decenas de pedazos, volvio a tirarse en el sofa a maldecirse, no solo por no contestarle a Annie, sino por no haber ido tras ella.

-¿Por que la violencia hermano? -Alzo la mirada y vio a su hermano menor entrar a la habitación. El rubio percibió el aroma a alcohol, tenia que estar bajo mucha presión para estar bebiendo.

-Nada... No te preocupes, es problema mio. Más bien dime... ¿Como te va?

-Pues bien. -Respondió tirando su bolsa en el suelo, sus manos tenían tanto tinta como sangre, Archie alzo ambas cejas.

-Veo que has trabajado mucho hoy.

-Tengo que hacer algo en los días de suspensión. Hoy tatué, golpee mucho, limpie los rosales, de mamá algo para olvidar lo malo.

-Ella acaso...

-No nombres a la perra esa. -Concluyo con furia.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intensión.

-Descuida... Más bien cuéntame ¿Que es lo que te pasa?

-Ay, Anthony, creo que hice algo terrible.

-Mmmm ¿Que es eso tan terrible que hiciste?

-Annie me vio besando a otra chica.

-Ah no creo que... Espera ¿Que hiciste que? -estallo el rubio, sus azulados ojos parecían salirse de sus orbitas. -Oh no lo puedo creer.

-Yo tampoco, y tampoco creo que a quien bese, fue a Eliza.

-¿Que dices? ¿Eliza la perra despiadada?

-Exacto.

-Pero... ¿Como?

-No lo se, solo apareció en mi oficina, toda sexy y provocativa, me beso y... Annie nos vio.

-Y por lo que veo no pusiste resistencia.

-No fue mi culpa, nunca quise lastimarla... Nunca quise lastimar su corazón.

-Y te creo hermano, pero, es necesario que hables con ella.

-Pero me paralice cuando ella me pidió una explicación... ¿Que le puedo decir?

-Lo que sea, pero sino la confrontas, la vas a perder hermano... La vas a perder.

Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que su hermano tenía razón, tenia que hacer algo al respecto, sino perdería a Annie para siempre.

****Terry's POV****

La brisa nocturna me alborotaba el pelo, secaba las lágrimas de mi rostro y me hacia suspirar. Después de mucho tiempo, mi corazón se volvía a agrietar después de verse sanado con el amor de Candy, y ahora, los malos recuerdos reaparecían, y parecía que alguien le echaba sal a esas heridas que se habían reabierto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Dios que estoy haciendo mal? -Pregunte mirando al cielo, el cual estaba lleno de estrellas, suspire, justo cuando crei que todo estaba excelente en mi vida, alguien tambalea mi cielo, haciéndome quedar de nuevo al filo del abismo.

Brazos tiernos me rodean, abrazándome con un amor y una pasión que tanto amaba, que tanto anhelaba en este instante, me gire y me tope con sus ojitos verdes y curiosos, su sonrisa complaciente, Dios, ella era la base de mi cielo, la que no permitía que cayese al abismo, por la que daría mi vida.

-..Hola mi amor. -Ella me saluda tiernamente, me acerco a besarla, a llenarme de sus labios sabor a miel y que me dan calma. Pero apuesto a que ella percibe que algo me ocurre. -¿Sucede algo?

-Nada... quédate tranquila.

-No... ¿Que me ocultas Terrence?

-Nada Candy, no es nada.

-¿Por que me mientes? -Oh, oh, eso no es bueno- .Terry mírame.

No me atrevía a verla a los ojos, no queria que viese mi tristeza y mi acongojas.

-Terrence mírame. -El tono de su voz aumento unos cuantos decibeles. Aunque quisiera ocultar mi rostro no podía hacerlo. Alce la mirada y la vi, con su rostro frio.

-Candy... No puedo.

-¿Acaso no confías en mi?

-¡Si confío! Confío en ti, en todo momento, te dije que confiaba en ti desde el dia que nos conocimos, no pienses nunca en eso pecosa.

-Entonces dime ¿Que te ocurre? Déjame ayudarte mi amor, por favor.

Apreté mis manos contra la baranda, alce mi rostro al cielo y trague en seco, tenia que enfrentarme a Candy sea como sea.

-Candy... hacia tanto tiempo que no me sentía mal conmigo mismo, que mi mundo no se había tambaleado. Desde que llegaste a mi mundo todo era de ensueño, mis hermanas sonreías, mi corazón habia sanado... y de repente, llega algo para recordarme que soy un miserable.

-Pero Terry... tú no eres un miserable. Eres un ser maravilloso y excepcional.

-Pero no me siento asi... Hoy Annie estaba molesta, no se que le paso, solo se que me recordó que soy el culpable de nuestro martirio, me recordó que pase lo que pase, el peso de la culpa me acompañara todos los dias de mi vida... que yo soy el culpable de que ellos no estén aquí.

-Pero Terry... eso fue un accidente.

-Eso mismo dice Annie... o al menos es lo que dice para consolarme.

-Pues yo te digo, que no tienes porque sentirte asi. -Se acerco, coloco sus brazos en mis hombros mientras que sus ojos me miraban fijamente. -Sabes, todo pasa por algo, Dios no quiere vernos tristes, el no quiere que pasemos por adversidades... Solo quiere ver que tan fuertes somos... Y tu le estas demostrando que tienes fuerza y voluntad, nunca te has dejado caer ante nada, ni nadie, sigue adelante, que el sol tarde o temprano saldrá solo para ti. -Se acerco a mi rostro, pegando su respingada nariz con la mía. -No quiero verte asi mi amor, te pido que sonrías, se el cielo en donde pueda brillas por favor.

-Claro que lo haré Candy... Por ti. -Le bese la nariz y luego me fui a su boca, probando su gloria.

-Gracias Candy... Gracias por hacerme sonreír.

-Y recuerda que puedes confiar en mi, yo estaré alli para ti. Ahora.. ¿Quieres que hable con Annie?

-No... déjala quieta, no quiero que pases un mal rato con ella. Además... necesito hablar contigo de algo muy serio.

Candy debía saber algo importante, algo que le concernía a ella, a su futuro, y debía hacer justicia.

-¿Que es lo que sucede mi amor?

-Candy... es acerca de lo que te paso hace años. Acerca de quien fue el que te hizo daño.

-Terry... ¿Estas hablando acerca de lo de mi asalto?

-Pecosa presiento que eso no fue un asalto... fue algo hecho adrede, con toda la intensión y con toda la maldad. Lo que te paso fue enviado a hacer.

-Por Dios. -Se tapo la boca con sus manos. -Pero... ¿Quien? ¿Por que?

-Candy, lo que he aprendido desde que estoy en la compañía, es que las personas, por celos y envidia hacen cosas inconcebibles.

-Es que... Se recostó de la baranda, su pelo rubio se alborotaba con la brisa, y su rostro perdía el color. -Es que no lo puedo creer... todo esto es... es horrible. ¿Quien lo hizo?

Su voz estaba cargada de rabia, jamás había visto a Candy hablar de esa manera.

-Candy..

-¿Quien lo hizo? Necesito saberlo Terry. -Sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas. -Dímelo Terry.

-Creo que Susana... -Exclame, ella jadeo y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

-Susana, pero es inconcebible... ella era mi compañera de baile, y era mi amiga.

-Pues creo que nunca lo fue Candy, y no era tu compañera de baile, era tu rival, te tenía envidia, te odio cuando fuiste elegida para ser protagonista de la puesta de escena que realizarías en esa época. Y te odio porque irías a Alemania y ella no.

-Es que... las zapatillas rojas eran un sueño para mi, eran un sueño para todas las bailarinas, yo me sentía dichosa de bailar y... no puedo creer que Susana haya hecho esto... ¿Quien puede ser tan cruel para hacer eso?

-Pienso que alguien que no confía en si misma. Lo que temo es que se repita y lastime a alguien mas.

Palideció y me miro horrorizada.

-Por Dios.. ¡Emma! Terry ella...

-Sshh, tranquila, Emma esta informada de todo esto, y se que se cuidara.

-No me conformo con que se cuide, te pido que tu no la dejes sola, cuida a Emma, no quiero que a otra chica le suceda lo mismo que a mi.

-Candy, te juro que no le va a ocurrir nada, y también te juro que cuando tenga las pruebas suficientes para inculpar a Susana, ella pagara caro lo que te hizo.

-No quiero preocuparme por ella... solo quiero que nadie mas viva mi pesadilla.

-No será así.. Ya que tu le diste un giro a la pesadilla. -La tome de un brazo y la hice girar, ella se sostenía de su pierna izquierda. -Tú hiciste que el sueño renaciera. Y que cada lágrima, que cada gota de sangre y que cada doloroso giro valiese la pena.

-Gracias Terry...

-¿Por que?

-Porque... -se limpio los ojos y me miro. -me das las mejores y peores partes de tu vida. Me das esos momentos en los que no te soportas para abrazarme, me das esos días en los que el corazón te duele y aun asi me amas.

-Candy... -me trague las lágrimas y el mundo para responderle. -Yo solo pido esos momentos en los que te estas haciendo añicos, para asi poder acompañarte mientras te reconstruyes... y para asi ayudarte y amarte a la vez.

Sus ojos me miraron, la esperanza perdida brillo.

**ooo**

Habían pasado algunos días desde que había visto a Archie, desde que su corazón se había roto, casi no hablaba, y en lo personal era algo que no quería hacer, no le había dicho nada a Terry, porque sabia que iba a actuar de forma violenta contra el castaño. No quería ver a Archie en ningún aspecto, ni siquiera el laboral.

Asi que tomaría una decisión definitiva.

-..Señor Andley.. Señor Andley.

-Adelante Flammy. -Albert visitaba a su hijo, quien en los últimos días estaba apático y no quería verlo asi. La secretaria se había adelantado para hablar con el rubio. -¿Sucede algo?

-La señorita Grandchester esta afuera. -Entonces, el castaño que estaba sentado del otro lado de la oficina jadeo y corrió hacia donde estaba Flammy.

-¿Annie esta afuera?

-Si... esta en su oficina.

-Padre, necesito ir, habla con los ejecutivos y diles que no voy a poder estar en la reunión.

-Ve con calma hijo, yo me encargare. -Respondió el rubio animando a su hijo. Archie salio corriendo del lugar, entonces, concluyo el porque su hijo estaba así... era por una mujer.

El corrió por la oficina, y atravesó el corredor, tropezando con muchas personas, solo quería ver a ella.

-..No te vas a poner flácida cuando lo veas Annie... no lo permitas. -Se decía asimismo, trataba de verse fuerte, a pesar de que su rostro pálido y las ojeras bajo sus ojos dijeran lo contrario.

-Annie... que gusto verte. -Rodo los ojos, no podía creer que fuese el quien la saludaba. Se giro y le saludo.

-Hola Neal... ¿Como estas?

-Muy bien preciosa ¿Que cuentas?

-Pues nada...

-No has venido a trabajar ¿Archibald te ha despedido?

-No... De hecho, vengo a imponer mi renuncia. -Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, entonces, Archie entro justo cuando ella dijo eso.

-¿Que es lo que dices Annie?

La pelinegra y el moreno que estaba acompañándola se giraron a ver a Archie, quien se quedo con la boca abierta. Ella se ruborizo y oculto su rostro.

-Leagan... retírate. -Ordeno Archie, el moreno le dio una mirada fría al joven, pero le toco retirarse y dejar a la chica con el.

Entonces inicio la verdadera batalla.

-..Annie mi amor no...

-No me digas amor... no soy tu amor.

-Si lo eres... Annie, yo lo siento... lo siento y tengo mucho que explicarte.

-Te di una oportunidad para hablar, te di una oportunidad en el tiempo perfecto para que hablases... pero no hiciste nada. No me respondiste.

El trataba de no llorar, pero su corazón le fallo.

-Annie te juro que no quise que vieras eso... fue..

-¿Me dirás que no es lo que parece? Porque yo lo vi tan claro como la luna... dime ¿No era suficiente para ti?

-Eres mi todo Annie... te amo. -Se acerco a ella y le arrebato un beso profundo, uno que ni ella, con la rabia y el odio que sentía podía evitar. Aunque era hermoso y lo amaba no podía olvidar lo que le había hecho, no podía perdonar una traición.

-..Suéltame... ¡Suéltame!

Empujo al castaño, y lo miro furiosa.

-Archie... no me toques, no vuelvas a tocarme.

-Annie, perdóname, si pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás y evitar que todo esto ocurriera... Yo no quise lastimarte, yo..

-¡Cállate! No hables, no quiero escucharte. -Grito la chica. -No he venido a hablar contigo, no quiero tus excusas, solo vengo a traer mi renuncia.

-No puedes hacer esto.

-Claro que si... y como te dije aquella vez que me entrevistaste... No creo que este tan necesitada para atrabajar aquí, soy lo bastante fuerte para buscar trabajo en otro lugar... Uno en donde tú no estés.

Le tiro una carpeta que cayo al suelo, y entonces, el corazón de Archie se detuvo.

-Felicidades señor Andley, ya son treinta y un asistentes en su lista negra. -Concluyo, salió de la oficina, dejándolo a el con el corazón roto, pero el suyo estaba sangrando.

Algo no andaba bien, se sentía muy nerviosa, sus piernas en vez de temblar parecían vibrar. Ya que ese día estaba prácticamente sola en el instituto, Shannon estaba suspendido, Jared en práctica, Marley y Presley estaban presentando su examen de gimnasia, y Tomo estaba enfermo. Se sentía vulnerable en ese instante.

-..Karen... ¿Estas bien? -La señora Rain la vio sentada junto a su casillero.

-Oh, si... estoy bien, no pasa nada.

-¿Por que no vienes a pasar el rato conmigo al salón? -Pregunto la mujer sonriendo.

-Seria un gusto. -Se levanto del suelo y camino a su lado. Lo hizo en el momento perfecto, ya que Madison Marlowe se iba a acercar al casillero, enarco una ceja, sabia quien era Janice Rain, según ella, era la maestra de los retrasados, como Jared. Guardo sus libros en el casillero y con discreción siguió a la mujer de color y a la pelirroja.

La chica entro al salón, allí, la mujer le sirvió jugo en un vaso mientras que tomaba su lugar en su asiento. Por la puerta, Madison las espió en silencio ¿Por que Karen entraba alli?

-..¿Y bien? ¿Que te sucede pequeña?

-Nada es que... todo es confuso.-Agacho la mirada mientras se reflejaba en el colorido liquido frente a ella. -Mis hermanos están peleados, cosa que no me gusta.

-Bueno Karen, a veces los hermanos tienen momentos de conflictos que se solucionan con el tiempo.

-Pero es que... ellos antes no se peleaban... Recuerdo que empezaron a pelear desde que mis papis... desde que se murieron.

-Karen, lamento mucho el hecho de que los tres estén solos, pero trata de verle el lado positivo a la situación.

-¿El lado positivo?

-Si, nadie quiere quedarse sin padres, nadie lo concibe aun, pero, si eso les ocurrió, no fue ni por accidente, ni porque les tocaba... Quizás había un propósito, para los tres.

-¿Propósito? ¿Que clase de propósito puede haber en ello?

-Pues no lo se... eso tienes que descubrirlo.

-¿Que puedo descubrir? Maestra Rain... Tengo Síndrome de Asperger, a veces siento que no se hacer, a veces no entiendo a las personas, ni me entiendo a mi misma.

-Karen... no te esfuerces por entender aquello que no entiendes.

-¿Que significa eso?

-Que con el tiempo, aprenderás y asimilaras todo lo que ocurre a tu alrededor. Nadie dijo que para alguien en tu condición seria fácil... pero se que lo harás, tu evolución es la mas avanzada que he visto. Solo ten paciencia y fe... mucha fe.

Para Karen eso era un consuelo, pero para la chica que espiaba tras la puerta era la mejor manera para vengarse de ella, mientras espiaba, en su celular averiguaba acerca del Síndrome de Asperger, y leyó que se trataba de un severo trastorno del desarrollo que conllevaba a un a alteración neurobiológica.

-..Pequeña psicópata... no sabes lo que te espera. -Dijo sonriendo con malicia.

La rubia tenia algo oscuro en su ser, desde que conoció a Karen Grandchester sintió un dio irracional por la pelirroja, en especial porque se convirtió en el centro de atención del instituto, y el centro de Anthony. Sobre todo por el, la odio por el hecho de que el pasara tiempo con ella, por el hecho de que a ella la rechazara y que a la psicópata la admirara.

Era odio de aquel que carcome el alma.

-..Madison. -Giro la cabeza y encontró a su hermana, la que iba de camino a sus practicas por lo que aparentaba. -¿Que estas haciendo?

-Nada interesante... Solo preparándome.

-¿Para que?

-No te interesa Susana, mas bien explicarme ¿Que haces en el instituto?

-Nuestra madre me ha enviado, es por lo de tu suspensión.

-Me vale un pepino ¿Por que no haces como que viniste y te largas?

-Eres una insolente, solo he venido a decirte que no quiero otro espectáculo tuyo, necesitamos mantener nuestra reputación.

-Querrás decir tu reputación... tu eres la bailarina de la familia. Y eres la que anda detrás de un pianista de quinta.

-Terrence Grandchester no es un pianista de quinta, es el hombre que quiero para mí.

-Grandchester... Grandchester. -Sus ojos giraron con malicia y recordó el apellido de la pelirroja ¿Seria de la misma familia? Por lo que escucho ella no tenia padres, vivía con sus hermanos. Eso era mejor para ella.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa?

-Nada... vete, no te metas en mis asuntos. Vete de aquí, no estorbes igual que lo haces en tu compañía.

-Yo no estorbo, y para tu información, les gusta mi trabajo.

-See, tanto que te reemplazaron por alguien que si bailaba de verdad.

La rubia se sintió ofendida, su propia hermana le acababa a de decir aquello que tanto odiaba, que seria reemplazada. Se alejo del lugar y dejo a la muchacha sola, planeando su maquiavélico plan, el cual pondría en práctica a la hora del almuerzo.

Se hizo la hora, el comedor estaba lleno de estudiantes, y al fondo estaba el grupo de Jared, estaban casi todos, menos Karen, quien estaba con Marley en la fila de las bandejas.

La chica no sabia lo que se le venia encima.

-..Grandchester. -Grito la rubia al ver que caminaba junto a su amiga a su mesa. -Al fin te veo psicópata.

-Por favor ¿Por que no la dejas en paz Marlowe?

-¿Por que no te vas a trabajar al campo negra?

-No le digas negra... no te metas con Marley.

-Y miren quien esta aquí... la retrasada.

Karen trago en seco ¿Por que le decía así? Se acerco mas a ella, eliminando la barrera física, tumbo la bandeja que estaba en sus manos, pateándola.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -Grito el castaño que estaba en la mesa, corrió a defender a la pelirroja, quien estaba catatónica, sus piernas le estaban temblando. -Estas loca Madison.

Todos estaban murmurando en el comedor, nadie entendía... nadie podía moverse a defender a la chica, solo miraban, eran espectadores de aquella humillación que se avecinaba.

-Otro retrasado... Que linda sorpresa.

-Eres una hija de puta ¿Que te ha hecho Karen? ¿Por que le haces esto? -Grito Marley con furia mientras Jared sostenía a la pelirroja del brazo.

-Instituto Abraham Heschel School... les presento a Karen Grandchester... la retrasada. -Grito a la chica, quien abrió sus ojos, de los cuales empezaron a rodar lagrimas. -¿Por que eres tan especial para todos? ¿Por que eres la favorita de los maestros? ¿Por que estos lunatico te quieren? Es por tu retraso niña maravilla.

-Cállate Madison ¿Por que eres tan cruel con ella? No puede defenderse como nosotros.

-Lo admites Marley... admites que tu amiguita es una retrasada, alguien que no es de nuestro ambiente, alguien que ni siquiera merece estar entre nosotros.

Karen había entrado en un mutismo selectivo. Sus ojos estaban fijos, solo podía ver sombras por las lagrimas que se estaban asomando y rodando por sus mejillas a la vez.

-..Síndrome de Asperger, un nombre bonito para lo que tienes, también conocido como "Psicopatía autista" ¿Sabias que los nazis eliminaban gente como tu? Si ellos sabían donde colocar a la basura, asesinaban a los retrasados mentales y los esterilizaban para que no se reprodujeran... es por eso que no tienes padres, prefirieron morirse para no tener que engendrar a mas personas como tu.

Todos murmuraron, algunos sorprendidos, otros horrorizados, había distintas maneras de pensar en cuanto a lo que estaban escuchando, entre el publico, estaba Anthony, quien con ojos abiertos veía aquel acto cruel de la chica hacia la pelirroja de ojos zafiro.

-¿Como puedes decir eso? -Mascullo Jared, mientras sujetaba a Karen notaba que esta estaba fría y sudorosa. -¿Por que la marginas? Eres una maldita racista.

-Claro, a ti no te ha de molestar que todo el instituto sepa que también eres un retrasado.

-¡Pues que se entere el colegio! Sufro de dislexia y no me importa ¿Sabes por que? Porque con defectos y todo soy parte de la creación, y que Karen, con defectos y todo es especial y Dios la creo así porque quería a gente buena en este mundo, gente de verdad, y no a malditas como tu. -Estallo el castaño a gritar, soltó a Karen para ir a enfrentarse a Madison, Karen solo podía sentir su mundo moverse con fuerza, cayo de rodillas al suelo. Apenas pudo darse cuenta de que un rubio tatuado la tenía en brazos.

-..Karen, pequeñita. -Dijo su nombre el muchacho, Karen estaba llorando, casi no podía respirar por las lagrimas y por ese dolor que oprimía su pecho. -Por favor... Karen.

-De... De... Déjame... No... No...

-Karen te pido que me mires. -Grito el muchacho, todo lo que había escuchado era como una pesadilla. Y entonces, su mente hizo cientos de Flash Back, todos eran por cada momento con Karen, cada uno mostraba aquellas facetas en las que la veía actuar raro y en las que sus ojos azules no se querían cruzar con su mirada. Momentos inéditos e inocentes, en los que se enamoro de ella.

-¿Que es lo que sucede aqui? -esos gritos alertaron a todos, eran la maestra Rain y el director del instituto. Habían sido llamados por los disturbios que había en el comedor, y la escena, en especial para la maestra Rain, era una que jamás hubiese querido ver.

-Señor Andley... -grito la mujer tirándose al suelo. -Karen, Karen por favor, mírame linda.

La pelirroja no hablo, no dijo nada, solo lloraba y se mecía en los brazos de Anthony. La mujer de color se preocupo y saco su celular, sin antes reprender a la rubia y a Jared.

-Marlowe, Lloyd, ustedes se quedan... Oh... Señor Grandchester, si, soy la maestra Rain... Necesito que venga al instituto, es urgente.

Todos entraron en pánico, Karen estaba completamente catatónica, no reaccionaba. No hacia nada más que llorar y mecerse.

Terry atendió al llamado de la maestra y fue por su hermana en seguida. Justo en ese instante, el cielo de los Grandchester se movió bruscamente. Los hermanos Grandchester se enteraron por boca de los amigos de Karen lo que ocurría, Annie estaba molesta y Terry estaba afligido, sin darse cuenta habían descuidado a Karen de una manera increíble, y sentían que pagaban caro por ello.

La chica permaneció en su cuarto una semana, llorando, no salió, sus amigos la visitaban, Megan y Ami fueron discretamente a darle ánimos, Candy pasaba mañana, tarde y noche cuidándola, Terry pidió permiso en la compañía para estar exclusivamente para ella, todos intentaban hacer algo para hacer que Karen volviese en si. No fue hasta que fue Anthony, a intentar enmendar parte del daño que le hicieron.

-..Hola Karen... -Susurro mientras se acercaba al balcón con cuidado, la chica estaba pintando los rosales de Candy, en silencio, a ella le gustaban mucho. Anthony se recostó al borde de la puerta, pero decidió acercarse mas, esperando a que ella le hablara. -Karen... Preciosa, yo... Siento lo que te hicieron.

Ella no respondió, siguió con su pintura. Anthony solo quería estallar, no soportaba que lo ignorara, solo quería respuestas.

-..Karen, yo, no se que es el Asperger, busque en internet, le pregunte a mi mamá, me hablo en su terminología y sigo sin entender. Si tu me lo explicaras quizás lo podría llegar a entender...

Ella seguía ignorándolo, entonces Anthony se frustro, agarro a la pelirroja de las muñecas, y la hizo mirarle.

-Por favor Karen, te pido que me mires, que me hables, no soporto verte asi ¡Quiero que la chica que hace que mi estomago sienta mariposas regrese!

Entonces, ella parpadea con sorpresa. ¿Anthony también sentía eso?

-¿Te duele el estomago? -Anthony jadeo con sorpresa.

-Karen... ¡Hablaste! Por Dios... Terry, Candy...

-Anthony... ¿Te duele el estomago?

-No... No me duele, estoy bien... Pero dime ¿Estas bien?

-Marley dice que cuando te duele el estomago es porque hay mariposas en el estomago, y tu las tienes.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

-Yo tampoco... Yo tampoco entiendo nada. -Se sentó en la silla en la que estaba sentada antes, Anthony se arrodillo delante de ella, quería respuestas. -Apuesto a que pensaras igual que Madison, que soy una retrasada.

-No... Porque no eres eso. Mi mamá dice que las personas como tu son tan normales como cualquier "Neurotipico"

-Eso es algo que siempre he querido creer.

-Pues yo lo creo... Porque, si puedes interactuar con hombres y mujeres tatuados sin miedo alguno, puedes hacer mucho mas. Karen... Mientras no cumplí mi promesa de protegerte, no pude estar para ti.

-Siempre has estado allí para mi, Anthony.

-Hubiese querido que todo hubiese sido fácil para ti, ojala no...

-Anthony... -Le cerró la boca con sus dedos. -No pude elegir ser o no Asperger pero si puedo elegir quien llegaré a ser.

-Okay... Entonces, si vas a ser una Asperger con orgullo, tendrás que tomar medidas drásticas ante los abusadores y brabucones.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Karen... Tendrás que aprender a defenderte, y yo te voy a enseñar.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Buenas noches… después de casi un mes sin actualizar, regrese, acercándonos a lo mas profundo, espero disculpen el enorme retraso, y les deseo un feliz día del trabajador y una feliz lectura. Nos estamos leyendooo.**

**Provehito In Altum **


	29. Chapter 29

**DESDE MI CIELO.**

**CAPITULO 29.**

* * *

Esta semana habia sido realmente horrible, sobre todo en el ámbito personal. Annie y yo casi no nos habíamos hablado, ella no salia de su cuarto, ni siquiera a trabajar, y despues lo de Karen ¡Señor! ¿Por que ella no me dijo nada? Si tan solo me hubiese dicho lo que le ocurria hubiese podido hacer algo... Lo que sea. Pero ya no tenia oportunidad.

Me tuve que enterar por boca de otros la situación de Karen en el instituto, con aquellas malnacidas chicas, quienes se aprovechaban de su inocencia y de su vulnerabilidad para atacarla.. Ahora si creo en las palabras de Karen... El haber juzgado a Anthony fue un error desde el principio, a veces las personas de las que uno debe desconfiar, son las de un aspecto comun, de aquellas que te rodean.

Justo ahora me encontraba con Candy en su cocina, intentaba prepararle algo a Karen y de nuevo, insistirle para que comiera algo, y para que hablara... Hermanita, necesito que reacciones... Te necesito pequeñita. Necesito escuchar tu voz Karen.

-..Terry.. Cielo. -Candy habia posado su mano en mi hombro, noto mi desesperar mientras cortaba las berenjenas. En realidad no tenia animos de ningun tipo. -Ven... Dejame terminar.

-..No... No, yo quiero seguir, es para mi hermanita.

-Terry, ve a descansar, yo en tanto acabare, sientate con Patty en la sala... Por favor.

Resople, Candy puede ser muy insistente, y antes de retarla, preferi obedecerle, me lave las manos y me encamine a la sala, alli, Patty estaba sentada en el mueble, acariciando su panza, la cual estaba casi a termino, se veia triste. Me sente a un lado suyo, justo en ese instante, ella me mira con agonía.

-..Terry.

-¿Si Patty?

-Lo siento.

Me extraño el hecho de que se disculpara por algo de lo cual estaba desinformado, me acomode para mirarla mejor.

-¿Por que habrias de disculparte?

-Es que... Por mi culpa esta ocurriendo todo esto.

-Patty, tu no...

-Yo te recomendé ese instituto, si hubiese buscado al menos las referencias en cuanto a seguridad y si..

-Patricia, ninguno de nosotros hubiese podido preeverlo.. Ni siquiera yo pude preveer de que algo asi le estuviese ocurriendo a Karen.

El rostro de Patty era una total mezcla de sentimientos, la gran mayoria atribuidos a la enorme carga hormonal por el embarazo. Pero supongo que al igual que todos, siente algo de culpa por no haber estado all para mi hermana.

-¿Saben por fin quien es la perra que se atrevió a meterse con Karen?

-Son tres perras.. Y la que encabeza el trio se llama Madison Marlowe.. Que mejor ni hablo de ella. -Me entere de la peor manera que es la hermana de Susana.. Es como si la malicia fuese hereditaria o algo parecido.

-¿Y el instituto no..?

-No haran nada.. Por el hecho de que no tienen pruebas, pero... Maldita sea, tienen testigos que presenciaron la humillación de Karen, y aun asi no haran nada para al menos para compensar el daño.

-Maldicion. -Refunfuño con frustracion. -Es que.. Esto es injusto, es que... Un acto asi tiene que merecer un castigo ¡Es de logica!

-Patty.. Para el neurotipico, la lógica no siempre es necesaria para llegar a una conclusión, ellos tienen otros indicadores.

-El mundo es injusto.. Injusto con los inocentes, injusto con todos.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer Patty, solo intentar que Karen este bien. La adolescencia es difícil, y mas para una joven con Asperger... Hay que hacer que se sientan en un entorno seguro, hacer que sean independientes... Hacer que no se sientan minusvalidos o algo parecido.

-Ella no es eso. -Dijo Patty, quien se incorporo, no me habia dado cuenta que estaba enorme. -Karen es la chica mas espectacular que he conocido. Y eso es debido a ustedes, hubiese querido tener un par de hermanos como ustedes.

-Oh Patty.

-Hablo en serio... Y sabes algo. -Se acerco a mi oido para susurrarme algo. -Si yo fuera ustedes fuese a darle unas buenas bofetadas a la perra esa.

-Creo que unas bofetadas no serian suficientes. -Respondí con una sonrisa. Escucho la puerta corrediza pasarse, volteo, y Karen viene de la mano de Anthony... Mi pequeña.

-Hey... Puedo explicar esto. -Intento Anthony excusarse, pero esta vez, no pretendia replicar.

-No.. No tienes nada que explicarme. -Dije mientras me acercaba a mi hermana. Solo por esta ocasión, eliminaría la barrera física, la abrace con fuerza, sentia como se retorcia entre mis brazos, y después ella con cuidado se aferraba a mi espalda. -Perdón pequeña.. Perdón por dejarte sola.. Perdón por haberte olvidado.

-No.. No lo hiciste. -Dijo entre titubeos, ame escuchar su voz temblorosa. Volvi a abrazarla, Dios, mi pequeña hermana, tan preciosa, tan inocente... Habia callado todo este tiempo... ¿Por que? Sabia que nosotros daríamos todo por ella, daríamos la vida si fuese necesario... Ya que ella era por quien nos manteníamos de pie.. Todos y cada uno de nosotros. Karen habia ganado el amor y el afecto de todos los que la rodeamos, a veces Dios crea a las personas con Autismo, con Down o con alguna discapacidad física solo para que veamos su amor a través de ojos de inocentes, para que veamos que aun existe amor en los seres humanos, y que es un amor real.

-Karen.. ¡Hermanita! -No me habia dado cuenta de que todos estaban alli, Candy, Annie y Stear se habían reunido con nosotros, y eramos el centro de atracción. -Preciosa... ¿Te sientes bien?

-Ujum.

-Dime ¿Quieres algo? ¿Te llevo a algún lado? ¿Quieres comer algo? -Le pregunte mientras le retiraba el pelo de la cara..

-Bueno... ¿HDP?

-¿Que? -Dije confundido ¿Que demonios es HDP?

-¿Que es eso preciosa? -Pregunto Candy con la misma confusión que yo, entonces...

-¡Oh! -Dijo Annie con una sonrisita en los labios -Quieres.. ¿Helado De Piña?

-¡Si! Si quiero Annie... ¿Me compras uno?

-Por supuesto que si preciosa ¡Venga un abrazo! -Sin mediar palabras, Annie se acerco y abrazo a Karen como nunca antes lo habia hecho. Mire disimuladamente a Anthony, quien se hundió de hombros tranquilo, y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Por que algo me decia que ese chico sentía algo mas que una simple amistad por mi hermana?

Pero antes de llegar a conclusiones definitivas, lo único que queria era disfrutar a mi familia y a mis amigos en este pequeño instante juntos... Y claro, aclarar la fecha que se acercaba.

Apenas se fueron Anthony, Patty y Stear, los que quedamos nos reunimos para hablar con Karen... Tenia que enfrentar lo que sucedía.

-..Preciosa... ¿Tu sabes que te quiero mucho?

-Ujum. -Respondió Karen a Candy, mientras probaba su helado de piña sobre la encimera de la cocina.

-Bien.. Tus hermanos y yo pensamos que.. Ya que estas mejor y que ya pasaste este trance que... Debes volver al instituto..

-Por favor.. -Dijo con agonía en su voz. -Annie, Terry, Candy, pidanme cualquier cosa, menos regresar al instituto. No quiero regresar alli..

-Karen, no es cuestión de querer o no. Tienes que enfrentar tu problema, no le demuestres a esa pen... -Iba a decir una grosería, pero se calmo y cambio la palabra. -A esa chica que le tienes miedo.

-Todos me trataran como una retrasada.

-¿Y te va a importar eso? -Replico Annie golpeando la pared. -¡Por supuesto que no! Karen Elizabeth... Y si alguien llega a siquiera decirte retrasada solo rompele la nariz.

-¡Annie! -Replique ¿Como se le ocurre darle esa idea?

-¿Que? No todo se puede arreglar de manera civilizada. A veces hay que usar la violencia.

-No le prestes atención a Annie. -Dije mirándola de reojo. Pero ella seguia insistiendo.

-Karen.. Lo que queremos decirte, simple llanamente... El hombre nunca sabe de lo que es capaz hasta que lo intenta.

Hasta alli llego prácticamente la conversación ¡Señor! Que dia tan extenuante habia sido, Candy se quedo a dormir en mi departamento... Y claro, en mi cama, para ayudarnos la mañana siguiente con Karen, ya que a regañadientes se levanto, y arrastrarla al auto para llevarla al instituto, Candy insistió en ir con nosotros, pero tuve que decirle que no, esto era un asunto de familia.

Durante el camino, no dijimos nada... Y ese silencio era incomodo, por un lado, tenia a Annie, quien parecía que cargaba una ira desde hacia algunos dias, ella tampoco queria hablar de lo que le pasaba, no habia ido al trabajo, no visitaba a Archie... Algo le ocurría, y lo averiguaría de un modo u otro.

-¡Señor Grandchester! Me alegra verle. -La maestra Rain nos esperaba en la entrada del instituto con ansias.

-Buenos dias maestra Rain. -Salude mientras subia las escalinatas a la par de Annie y Karen. -Por favor, digame que nos tiene buenas noticias.

-Lamento decirles que no... El instituto no responderá por lo ocurrido con Karen.

-Esos malditos, ire a decirles unas cuantas verdades.

-Tu no iras a ningún lado Anne. -Replique con furia.

-Señorita Grandchester, no es bueno agravar la situación de su hermana. Calmese.

-Es que...

-Lo mejor, es que Karen entre al aula, yo los acompañare. -Dijo la mujer acomodando su carpeta y dándonos paso para entrar, sujete a Karen de un brazo, y del otro cargaba su mochila, senti la enorme tension de mi hermana al instante. Pero eso, no tuvo comparación al sentir las miradas del gremio estudiantil caer sobre nosotros, aquellos molestos susurros, los señalamientos ¿Es que acaso eramos fenómenos?

-..Terrence, pido que se controle, esto puede salirse de control y...

-Maestra Rain... No prometo nada, pero si alguien se mete con Karen, creame que se arrepentirá de haberlo hecho. -Sentencie sujetando con mas fuerza a Karen para llevarla al maldito salon, Annie la llevaba del otro brazo, apuesto a que anda hecha una fiera.

Y dejaría a la fiera soltarse a cualquier eventualidad.

Cuando llegamos al salón, las miradas se reflejaron en Karen, quien no tardo en entrar en pánico, Anthony estaba en los asientos del fondo, y aguardaba el de Karen, que estaba junto a la ventana. El maestro hizo una seña para que pasáramos adelante, y la maldita chica que se atrevió a molestar a mi hermana estaba sentada en la primera fila, sintiéndose triunfante, pasamos a un lado suyo, ignorando a todos los que nos veían. Annie ayudo a Karen a sentarse, ya que se habia tropezado y todos se habian reido, y además de eso, sus cosas cayeron al suelo, me agache a recoger sus libros y sus lapices, note como las piernas de Karen temblaban inestablemente, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Sus preciosos ojos azules no iban a tardar en derramar lágrimas... Por miedo.

-..La retrasada y sus hermanos retrasados, jajajajaja. -Empezó a decir una chica

-¿Donde estan tus papás para defenderte? Oh, lo olvide... Estan muertos -Rió la muy perra retorciendo un mechon rubio de su pelo.

-¡Señorita Marlowe! -Reprendió la maestra Rain indignada, pero en ese momento, mi autocontrol y el de Annie se fueron al carajo.

No alejamos de Karen, para dirigirnos hacia la rubia neonazista el asiento de adelante, parecíamos un par de asesinos en serie ¡Al carajo con todos! Nos colocamos frente a ella, Annie con malicia le tiro del pelo tirandola al suelo, la perra grito como una marica, por el tiron, y por verse en el suelo. En medio de mi furia y las enormes concentraciones de adrenalina en mi sangre agarre el pupitre de la maldita y me acerque a ventana, lo aventé por esta, provocando que el vidrio se partiera en decenas de pedazos... Siento que me iré al infierno por esto... ¡No me importa! ¡No me importa porque se metió con mi hermana! Y todo aquel que se mete con mi familia se juega prácticamente con el monstruo Grandchester.

-¿Quieres mas perra? -Le grito Annie, quien iba a arremeter contra ella, quien parecía una cachorra asustada, viéndonos con horror... Era apenas un escarmiento. La maestra Rain se tapo la boca con sus manos de la sorpresa, Anthony reía con satisfacción, y Karen también sonrío, ahora sabe que siempre estaremos allí para ella.

**2 Horas Después.**

-..Terrence Greum y Anne Marie Grandchester. -Llamo el policía a nuestra celda. Después de nuestro acto vandálico fuimos llevados a la cárcel por destrucción de propiedad privada y agresión física a una menor de edad. Apuesto a que mamá y papá se han de estar retorciendo en sus tumbas al ver el nivel en el que hemos caido... o quizás ellos hubiesen actuado de la misma forma por nosotros.

-¿Tu llamaste a algún abogado? -Le pregunte a Annie mientras caminábamos por el camino de la vergüenza.

-No.. ¿Y tu?

-Tampoco, no conozco a ningún abogado en esta ciudad.

-Ustedes no, pero yo si. -Era la voz de Archie, quien venia en compañía de Candy y Albert.. ¡Maldición! Ahora si estaba en problemas. -Espero que les halla agradado la estadía aquí.

-¿Que haces aquí Andley? -Pregunto Annie confundida.

-Anthony nos ha llamado y nos contó lo que ocurrió en el instituto... ustedes estan locos. -Respondió Candy pasándose la mano por el cabello. -Por cierto, el es George Jhonson, es nuestro abogado, y se encargo de sacarlos de este menudo lío.

-Y no fue un trabajo muy fácil que digamos. Pero se eliminaron los cargos a cambio de que se tomaran medidas contra el instituto y aquellas chiquillas que acosan a su hermana. -Respondió el hombre de cabello negro y canoso que estaba a un lado de Albert, senti vergüenza en seguida.

-Aaaammm, señor Andley, yo...

-No tienes nada que explicarme Terry, yo hubiese actuado igual que tu si uno de mis pequeños saltamontes estuviese en esa situacion, me enorgullecen los dos.

-Gracias. -Dijo Annie sonriendo con ese encantador sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Aunque todo seria mas agradable si la chica de la bufanda verde no estuviese molesta con mi hijo.

-¿Que? -Dije con sorpresa.

-Papá no debiste...

-Archie... Sera mejor que hables con Annie, no me gustaria que perdieses a tan encantadora chica por un malentendido.. ¿O no Annie?

-¡Esperen un miserable momento! ¿Alguien me puede explicar que sucede aqui? -Dije casi a gritos, habia algo de lo que yo no me habia enterado, mire a Candy y se estaba mordiendo los labios... Un signo cardinal de nerviosismo en ella, y de que ocultaba algo. -Candice... ¿Quieres explicarmelo?

-Es que...

-Candice no... Prometiste no decirle nada.

-Archie, tienes que decírselo, se enterara de un modo u otro.

-Prefiero decírselo yo mismo... Se los debo a Annie y a Terry.

-¿Que le dirás a Terry? ¿Que me engañaste con una pomposa en tu oficina? No me digas eso..

-¿Que? -Grite, y entonces todo en mi mundo se volvio rojo y todo cobro sentido... Le advertí que no lastimara a mi hermana, o lo pagaría caro. -¡Maldito idiota!

Iba a arremeter directamente a su cuello, pero Candy y George me detuvieron para no cometer un crimen.

-Hey... Hey, tranquilicese señor Grandchester ¿No querrá empeorar la situación suya y de su hermana?

-Tengo que partirle la cara a ese malnacido.

-Terry... Terry amor, se que estas enojado, yo tambien lo estoy, pero no tienes que ponerte asi.

-Pero es que... -Estaba muy enojado, Annie se acerco a mi para hablarme.

-Por eso no te dije nada... Sabia que te ibas a poner asi, por eso no dije nada.

-Annie..

-Por favor, necesito hablar contigo. -Archie se habia acercado a ella. -Necesito que me escuches, necesito decir las palabras que no pude soltar por los nervios... Annie.. Por favor.

Rode los ojos, no era responsabilidad mia esto, era de Annie, ella se mordio los labios y cerro sus ojos con fuerza.

-Annie... Escuchalo. Tiene mucho que decir... -Dijo Candy mientras me agarraba del brazo, pues... Creo que antes de partirle la cara, Annie tenia que dar su veredicto.

-Muchachos ¿Por que mejor no nos retiramos de este tetrico lugar y nos vamos? Y claro... Dejamos que Annie y Archie se vayan a un cafe que esta cerca de Walt Street.

-Pero papá...

-Candy, Terry... Vamonos dije. -Sentencio Albert, quien practicamente nos llevo a rastras fuera de la estacion de policias.

-¿Crees que estaran bien? -Pregunte a Candy.

-Cielo... Nuestros hermanos tienen un caracter digno de boxeadores, pero, sino dejamos que discutan sus diferencias y lleguen a una resolucion, nunca seran felices.

-Tienes razon... Hay que dejarlos en paz.

-Ahora... Señor Grandchester, usted y yo tenemos algo pendiente.

-¿Que hice ahora Candy?

-No me has besado.

-Oh.. Bueno... La besare con intereses y todo. -Accedi a cumplir los deseos de mi novia, la bese efusivamente, saboreando todo su ser... Esto quizas es una recompensa a un dia lleno de aventuras.

**ooo**

La pareja tuvo que irse caminando de la estación de policías al café que Albert había dicho, iban en silencio, un silencio molesto, solo las bocinas de los autos y el molesto trafico, uno de los dos tenia que decir algo.

-Aaaammm. -Logro exclamar Archie, haciendo silencio al mismo tiempo. Annie le miro de reojo, no parecía tener algún comentario que agregar... Bueno, si.

-Archie. -Susurro su nombre. -Yo... No te he dejado hablar.

-Pues... No, no me has dejado, y tengo mucho que decir.

-¿Me dirás porque lo hiciste?

-Si te lo digo quizás creas que te estoy mintiendo. Eres demasiado impredecible Anne Marie.

-Es bueno que lo reconozcas. -Respondió regresando su mirada al frente.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a un café muy intimo, alli, eligieron una mesa separada de todos, pidieron un par de lates de vainilla y empezaron la charla... o al menos intentarlo.

-Archie... sabes que no soy muy fanática del café.

-Lo se, aun no conozco al primer ingles que le guste el café, pero haz el intento, es un late de vainilla. -Dijo dándole una probada al suyo junto con galletas, la pelinegra le siguió la corriente y bebio el suyo, tenia que admitir que tenia un aroma y un sabor muy apetecible.

-Delicioso.

-Me agrada que te guste. -Dijo con calma. -Entonces...

-¿Por que lo hiciste?

-Annie.. yo nunca quise hacerlo... ¿Crees que después de haberte mostrado todo de mi, después de haberte entregado mi amor te engañaría?

-Los americanos pueden ser impredecibles... y tu lo fuiste, confié en ti Archie, y es difícil volver a recobrar esa confianza.

-¿Ya no crees en mi Annie?

-Es que... No lo se, aun me enfurece lo que me hiciste, me enfurece que te burlaste de mi en mi cara, me enfurece la zorra pelirroja salida de una revista _Play Boy _que te besuqueaba.

-Annie.. ¿Estas celosa?

-No estoy celosa. -Respondió con su rostro tornándose rojo. Un tono que encendió a Archie.

-¿Sabes que amo cuando te pones asi?

-Pues que lastima.

-Annie.. -Le sujeto de las manos tiernamente, ella sintió una calidez en su corazón, una agradable que quería sentir a cada momento. -Te juro que a quien amo es a ti... Eliza es solo parte de mi pasado.

-Pues eso no parecía.

-Te lo puedo demostrar incluso.

-¿En serio? ¿Quien es ella?

-Su nombre es Eliza Maquiavelo, es una publicista que trabajo para mi padre por años, yo estaba como pasante de mi padre, y cuando la conocí ella era... Llamativa, extravagante claro, y tenia unas.. -Hizo una expresión de sus manos sobre su pecho, Annie de brazos cruzados enarco una ceja y torcio la boca a la izquierda, como si hubiese tenido un ictus cerebral, en seguida Archie dejo de hacer aquella expresión con sus manos. -una enorme personalidad.

-¿Saliste con ella?

-Pues si... claro, ella no me acepto sino hasta que papá me dio un rango en la compañía, y claro... cuando se entero que yo era el hijo de William Andley.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Es que... Yo me enamore de ella, perdidamente, cuando me dieron un puesto junto a mi padre, ella me acepto, y nos comprometimos.

-¿Se comprometieron? -Eso fue un golpe duro para la chica. -Me tengo que ir.

-Annie prometiste que me escucharías.

-Y te escucho pero... No puedo seguir soportando esto... Entiendo que tuviste algo con ella en el pasado y que aun lo sientes pero..

-A quien quiero es a ti niña testaruda.. es a ti. -Tomo su rostro con sus manos y lo pego al suyo, sus narices rozaban, sentian el aliento el uno del otro, el marron y el azul, tierra y mar admirándose y sintiendo que estallarían.

-Archie, te puedo perdonar si quieres, pero no sigas diciéndome que me amas.

-Pero no puedo evitar esto que siento aquí. -Tomo su mano y la dirigio a su corazón. -¿Sientes? Grita Annie con fuerza... late por ti... y quiero que siga haciéndolo.

La pelinegra vio algo increible, al joven llorando frente a ella, llorando por ella. Y todo parecía perfecto hasta que...

-¡Archie! Mi amor me alegra verte aquí.

-Eliza ¿Que haces aquí?

-Vine a reunirme con unos clientes, pero me alegre que estes aquí.-Se acerco para besarlo impredeciblemente, eso golpeo a la chica de pelo negro, quien no soporto aquel enorme descaro.

Sin mediar palabras se fue de alli, en silencio, tragándose las lágrimas, habia entendido que ella era solo una aparecida, que quizás el aun queria a Eliza, que tenia que alejarse, lo había perdonado, era lo importante, pero seria dificil que pudiese estar con el,

Pocos están preparados para saber que acabarán odiando lo que aman y añorando lo que odian. Y quienes lo están sólo tienen ganas de morirse.

El toque a la puerta de su oficina alerto a la mujer de color, quien se levanto de su asiento para abrir la puerta, alli, se encontro con un muchacho rubio de tatuajes, quien venia sudoroso y con un bolso de lado de apoyo.

-..Hola maestra Rain.

-Oh. Anthony ¿Como estas?

-Bien. -Dijo con cierta vergüenza a la mujer. -¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, entra cariño. -Este hizo caso y entro con la mujer, sentandose en los asientos delante de su escritorio, la maestra se sento en el suyo, y admiro al rubio.

-..Maestra Rain... ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Lo que quieras Anthony.

-bien... Yo quisiera saber -el rubio se sentó delante de la mujer de piel oscura, quien enarco sus cejas al ver el nerviosismo de este. Algo le ocurria. -Es acerca de Karen... Yo... necesito aprender a lindiar con alguien con su condicion.

-¿Por que deseas esto Anthony?

-Pues vera... Karen es importante para mi, yo la quiero, y creame que queria arrancarle la cabeza a Marlowe después de lo que le hizo,y supuse que usted conocia todo lo que concernía al asperger.

-¿Hablaste con tu madre de esto?

-Si, aunque claro, su terminología me aturdió, pero escribí lo que me dijo. -Saco un papel arrugado de su bolsillo y apoyo sus brazos del escritorio para leérselo. -Son las "Características de una chica con Síndrome de Asperger"

-Leemelo entonces.

-Bien... Aaaamm, en cuanto a apariencia y hábitos personales, viste cómodamente de acuerdo a la practicidad y aspectos sensoriales. No dedica mucho tiempo a arreglarse. Los cortes de pelo suelen ser de lavar y listo. Pueden sentirse bien no arreglándose siempre. La personalidad excéntrica puede verse reflejada en la apariencia. Es juvenil para su edad, en apariencia, vestimenta, comportamiento y gustos. Normalmente más expresivas de cara y gestos que los chicos con Síndrome de Asperger... Por lo que entendí que la sintomatologia tanto en chicos como en chicas con este espectro autista tiende a variar... Eeeehh, les gusta leer, ver películas para evadirse: normalmente Ciencia Ficción, Fantasía, Infantiles: Pueden tener favoritas que usen como refugio...

-¿Que mas Anthony?

-Usan el control como técnica para manejar el estrés: normas, disciplina, rígidas en determinados hábitos, que contradicen su apariencia no convencional. Normalmente son más felices en casa, que en otros ambientes controlados... Eso es lo que tengo ¿Que me dice usted? ¿Que mas me falta?

-El área de Intelecto, talento, educación y vocación, estas chicas pueden haber sido diagnosticadas como Asperger de pequeñas, o pueden haberlas visto como talentosas, tímidas, sensibles, entre otros. Pueden haber tenido obvios o severos problemas de aprendizaje.

-Eso... Karen es muy timida. -Dijo con cierta sorpresa.

-Y algo mas... A menudo son personas amantes de la Música y el Arte, pueden tener un conocimiento concreto extenso o talentos muy fuertes, uinterés muy acusado en ordenadores, juegos, ciencia, diseño gráfico, inventos, cosas de naturaleza tecnológica y visual. De pensamiento más verbal se pueden acercar más a la escritura, los idiomas, estudios culturales o Psicología.

-Vaya... No pensé que una chica con Asperger pudiese ser tan... compleja.

-Bueno, pueden haber aprendido solas a leer, hiperléxicas de niñas y poseerán mucho conocimiento autodidacta, y además pueden estar muy apasionadas por un estudio o curso y cambiar radicalmente de dirección, desinteresándose por lo anterior... Anthony ¿Por que quieres saber todo esto? ¿Que objetivo tienes?

-Es que... -se mordio los labios, y entonces estallo. -Maestra Rain estoy enamorado de Karen Elizabeth Grandchester.

-¡Oh! -Mascullo la mujer con sorpresa. -¿Y ella lo sabe?

-No lo se.. y no creo que se de cuenta, pero quiero hacer todo por ella, todo lo que sea necesario para que este bien, yo la quiero, y me duele que la gente se aproveche de ella y la moleste. Por eso quiero saber a que me enfrento, no me importa si las cosas se vuelven dificiles, si ella jamas se da cuenta, yo estoy loco por ella... Solo quiero verla feliz.

-¿Sabes algo Anthony? Eres admirable, en verdad. Solamente alguien tan enamorado como tu es capaz de aceptar a alguien, con sus defectos y sus condiciones sin pedir nada a cambio, eres una gran bendicion para la vida de esa niña. Tienes que hacerla feliz... Ya que estarias cambiando su vida.

-Pues fue al contrario... Ella cambio la mia. -Dijo sonriendo. -Gracias por todo... Me ha servido de mucho su informacion.

-Suerte Anthony.

-Mi madre dice que la suerte es para los conformistas, en cambio el exito es para los luchadores.. Y yo soy un luchador maestra Rain. -Dijo sonriendole a la mujer, quien se sintio orgullosa del rubio.

-Karen... Estas en muy buenas manos. -Dijo mientras sonreia para si misma.

El rubio corrio a través del pasillo, era la hora de la salida, a lo lejos vio a Karen irse con Jared y Shannon, quienes habian ofrecido llevarla a su casa. Iba a hacerle un regalo, fue a su coche y salio disparado del instituto al centro de la ciudad, a una tienda deportiva, le haria algo especial a la pelirroja.

-..Rosa, el color de toda chica. -Murmuro mientras revisaba la bolsa con sus compras.

-Hijo... Eres tu. -Esa voz vino a su mente, alzo la mirada y ella estaba alli.

-Usted...

-Anthony.. No me rechaces hijo mio.

-¡No soy tu hijo, deja de llamarme así, Rose! -Grito, la rubia sentía que su mundo se hundía cuando este le llamo por su nombre. -¿Por que me buscas? ¿Que quieres de mi?

-A ti... Quiero a mi hijo de vuelta. -Rose tenia sus ojos aguados. -Anthony, los Andley no son tu familia, tu familia soy yo.

-Es cierto, ellos no son mi familia, pero son los que me han dado amor, son los que me han dado las bases para ser quien soy, son la razón para seguir luchando. Son parte de mi, y yo de ellos.

-Pero eres mio, saliste de mi, te tuve en mi vientre. -Se apretó el abdomen con fuerza. -Hijo, quiero que mi vida sea nueva, y contigo a mi lado puedo hacerlo.

-No... Porque yo no te necesito.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas nuestros momentos juntos? Dime hijo... ¿Recuerdas algun momento en que estuviste seguro entre mis brazos?

El muchacho se quedo mirándola. Si, quizas habian un par de momentos contados en los que fue feliz, pero, eran degradados por los centenares de malos momentos que caian sobre el.

-Te pido que no me busques mas... Desde el momento en que permitiste que me hicieran daño dejaste en claro que no sentías amor por mi.

-Pero hijo... -No quiso escucharla as, acelero el paso y fue a su auto, alli se encerró y golpeo el volante, maldiciendo al destino, maldiciendo a Rose Brown, asimismo. Pero ¿Que podía hacer el? ¿Sentir un poco de amor a ella? Era una una mezcla incesante de sentimientos, y no sabia a cual de tantos hacerle caso.

Ahora, solo le interesaba una cosa, Karen Grandchester, y aguardaria a que ella lograra calmarse y reintegrarse a la comunidad sin problema alguno. Asi que, un dia cualquiera la pelirroja fue de visita a su casa en compañía de Terry, se sintio feliz de verla, su pelo estaba preciosamente atado en un par de trenzas rojas, se parecía a Anna, de _Frozen, _llena de inocencia y maravillosamente perfecta para el.

-Anthonyyy. -Grito la chica su nombre apenas lo vio, el sabia que no podia abrazarla sin antes pedirle permiso.

-Hola Karen... Te ves preciosa hoy.

-Gracias. -La chica miro a su hermano, quien abrazaba a Candy por la cintura. -Terry.

-¿Si preciosa?

-¿Puedo ir con Anthony?

-Claro, cualquier cosa solo grita. -Advirtió el castaño a la pelirroja.

El rubio la guío hacia el jardin, en donde la hizo sentarse en los columpios que estaban cerca de la piscina, el se veia nervioso.

-¿Te sientes bien Anthony?

-Ah.. Si... Si.. ¿Y tu?

-Bien... Oye ¿Te gustan las sorpresas?

-Me encantan.

-Bueno.. -Se agacho y saco una bolsa de regalo de color rosa. -Esto es para ti.

-¿Para mi?

-Si.. Es para ti.

-Pero es que... Si es por mi...

-Es para ti, te lo quiero regalar.. Bueno, te los quiero regalar.

-¿Que es?

-Averigualo. -Le entrego la bolsa de regalo a Karen, quien ansiosa la abrio y sonrio al ver lo que habia dentro, metio sus manos y saco un par de guantes de boxeo color rosa, sonrío al instante.

-Oh por Dios... Anthony, son preciosos.

-Si.. cuando lo vi parecían que el nombre Karen Grandchester parpadeaba sobre ellos. -Bromeo el chico alegremente, Karen sin embargo lo vio con confusión.

-Aaaammm, fue una manera de decirlo terrible. -Dijo mordiéndose los labios.

-¿Y que puedo hacer con ellos?

-Bueno, yo te prometí que te enseñaría a defenderte. -Tomo un guante y se lo puso en una de sus manos. -Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer justo ahora.

Karen se puso pálida, no sabia lo que era pelear o algo parecido, era muy pacifica, sus padres la habían educado de una manera en la que la única forma de solucionar conflictos era a través de una resolución verbal. Cosa que no le funciono mucho, ahora aprendería una manera muy diferente de hacer las cosas.

-¿Puedo echarme para atrás?

-Es tarde para eso. -Respondió mientras le enseñaba a ponerse en guardia, estaba muy nerviosa.

-Okay ¿Existen reglas para esto?

-Por supuesto que claro que si. -Dijo el rubio golpeando sus propios guantes, y entonces. -Regla numero uno.

Lanzo el primer golpe contra la chica, quien tambaleo en seguida.

-Nunca pierdas de vista a tu oponente. -Anthony dio do golpes mas, los cuales Karen esquivo.

-Anthony.

-Regla numero dos... nanten siempre la guardia. Es muy importante. Regla numero tres.

Imprevistamente le agarro una de las trenzas que colgaban de su cabello, tirándola con fuerza.

-¡Auch! -Se quejo, de sus ojos, la molestia fue vista.

-Busca los puntos débiles de tu oponente, eso es lo importante.

-Es que... Anthony.. No creo que pueda hacer esto.

-¿Que no puedes? -Esta vez seria algo duro con ella, empezo a darle golpes, de los cuales ella se protegía para no ser lastimada. -¿Por que dices que no puedes?

-Por que no se.. ¡No se! ¡Para!

-La gente que te hace daño no parara cuando tu se lo digas. -Exclamo el rubio gritándole. -Si tu no haces algo al respecto seguirán burlandose de ti, seguirán jugando con tus sentimientos, te haran sentir menos que la basura Karen Elizabeth, no le demuestres piedad a esos pendejos.

El rubio se enfureció y aumento el numero de golpes y la fuerza que aplicaba con técnicas que Karen solo habia visto en películas de Bruce Lee o de Chuck Norris ¿Que le pasaba a Anthony? ¿Por que actuaba asi?

-Anthony basta.

-Hasta que no tengas el valor de enfrentarte a las personas seguiran denigrandote, seguirán denigrando a tu familia ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Eh?

Eso sin Anthony darse cuenta encendio la chispa de la ira de Karen, quien sin pensarlo, le dio un derechazo que en seguida tiro al rubio al suelo.

-Anthony.. lo siento no quise hacerlo... ¿Anthony?

El golpe habia sido tan fuerte que el pobre chico cayo desmayado. El derechazo de Karen lo dejo noqueado.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Buenas noches a todas, aquí llego el capitulo 29, y un capitulo que todas esperaban.. ahora aguarden el siguiente, que se, les encantara. Feliz lectura y feliz noche. Nos estamos leyendoooo.**

**Provehito In Altum.**


	30. Chapter 30

**DESDE MI CIELO.**

**Capitulo 30**

* * *

-..Bien Anthony, yo no te puedo golpear, pero mi hermana si. -Exclamo Terry mientras le pasaba una bolsa con hielo a Anthony, el escándalo de Karen fue el que nos alerto y nos hizo correr a todos, personalmente no sabía si reír o llorar.

No sabíamos que Anthony le enseñaría a Karen a boxear, y por lo que veo, el y la misma Karen tampoco sabían de ese derechazo.

-La Mike Tyson ya se quedo tranquila, ya no piensa que mato a Anthony. -Dijo mi mamá bajando por las escaleras. -Vaya, eso es algo que hay que agregar a los DSM-V.

-¿Nunca enfurezcas a una Asperger? -Pregunto Terry tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

-Posiblemente Terrence... -Se fue acercando a Anthony, quien aun estaba adolorido. -Muy bien jovencito, espero que hayas escarmentado un poco.

-Eso creo mamá. -Dijo mi hermanito sobandose la mejilla.

-Bien... ¿Quien quiere postre de Día de los Enamorados? -Exclamo papá tratando de calmar las aguas. -La señora Ponny preparo Pastel de Red Velvet con queso crema, que esta para chuparse los dedos.

-¡Yupi! -Grite con alegría, era mi primer día de los enamorados junto a Terry. Y aun así me sentía mal, sobre todo con Archie y Annie porque no pudieron arreglar sus diferencias. Terry dijo que no podía meterse en esa relación, o saldría con unos buenos moretones hechos por Annie... Creo que las almas de la fiesta eran Patty y Stear, derramaban miel, y creo que si fuera por Patty dejaría que la desnudaran en plena sala.

-..Stear, Patty ¿Cuando nos dirán el sexo del bebe?

-Bueno, falta poco para que nazca... Sera una sorpresa.

-¿Hasta cuando nos tendrán con la angustia? Quiero saber que le regalare a mi ahijada o ahijado.

-No coman ansias aun... Mas bien díganme... ¿Ya planificaron lo de mañana?

-Por supuesto que si Stear.

-Si tu Mike Tyson promete reírse y olvidar todo lo malo créeme que será el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

-No llames así a mi hermana. –Reclamo Terry hundiéndose sobre el sillón. –Y respondiéndote, será el mejor cumpleaños que Karen ha tenido, eso lo prometo.

-¿El cumpleaños de Karen? –voltee y mi hermano estaba allí escuchándonos. –Mañana es el cumpleaños de Karen… ¿Y no me dijeron anda?

-Anthony, creíamos que tú estabas enterado.

-No… no lo estaba hasta hace cinco segundos. Por Dios… ¿Qué es lo que le gusta a Karen?

-¿Qué dices?

-Por favor Terry, dime. Necesito regalarle algo especial a Karen.

-Anthony, a mi hermana no le importa lo material, pasar un buen día es suficiente para ella, y ya nosotros nos encargamos de ello.

-¿Así?

-Sip. –Terry se inclino hacia adelante con sus manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas preparado para dar una explicacion concreta del plan para mañana. –Hemos planificado llevarla al Museo Metropolitano, desde hacia tiempo le habíamos prometido llevarla allí, estaremos todos nosotros, sus amigos del instituto, después iremos a Central Park a dar una vuelta y por ultimo a nuestro departamento a una pequeña celebración de dulces dieciséis.

-Vaya… veo que tienen todo planeado.

-Anthony, cielo, se que tu estarías feliz de darle algo a Karen, pero creo que… dándole un buen día y sacándole sonrisas lograras mucho. –Dije tratando de darle ánimos a mi hermano, pobre, esta tan enamorado que no sabe que hacer.

-Bien… me conformare con eso.

-Me alegra, ahora sube para que Karen no siga pensando que te mato.

-Creeme, por un momento pensé que me iba a morir… Tu hermana pega más fuerte que Mike Tyson, ¿Seguro que no es familia del boxeador?

-Te enseñare quien es Tyson aquí. –Terry brinco del mueble y dio una carrera para perseguir a Anthony, quien en seguida empezó a correr por la casa para no ser pescado por mi novio.

Y para ser una fecha etereamente romantica, y claro, comercial, fue divertida, aunque extrañe a Annie entre nosotros, ella no queria tener contacto con el, y el la buscaba en donde fuera. Quisiera tener una varita magica para lograr que se reconciliaran, pero estoy pidiendo demasiado por ellos. Deberia ser un dia feliz para ellos por haber amor en el aire, deberian olvidar que una reaparecida vino a revolver todo, porque eso es Eliza, una reaparecida, pero ¿Aun no lo entiendo? ¿Por que Archie no le puso un alto desde el principio? El sabe a lo que viene, ya lo experimento... ¿Seguira queriendola despues de lo que hizo?

Me fui a mi habitacion a admirar a las personas que se daban flores y corazones en el vecindario, hace un año no pensaba verme en esa situacion, y heme aqui, locamente enamorada, con un hombre maravilloso que me ha impulsado a perseguir mis sueños y no volver a dejarlos ir. ¡Dios Mio! Agradezco diez mil veces haberme topado con el, ya que sin el, yo no seria tan feliz como lo soy ahora.

-..Hola pecosa. -Unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura, pegandome a su cuerpo con anhelo, senti su respiracion en mi cuello, y su aroma era tan penetrante. -¿Por que tan pensativa?

-No lo se. -Respondi recostando mi cabeza sobre su pecho. -Quizas estoy deseando tener una varita magica para arreglar lo de Annie y Archie.

-Yo tambien, no me gusta ver a mi hermana tan triste, tan solitaria. Me da lastima.

-No pierdo la esperanza de que esto se solucione pronto, y vuelvan a ser felices.

-Bueno, mientras eso ocurre, tu y yo podemos seguir siendo felices. -Me miro fijamente, y acerco su rostro al mio para besarme en los labios, eran hechizantes. Cada dia era mejor, cada dia era suya y cada vez que el me decia que me amaba llegaba hasta su cielo.

Me gire y enrolle mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus manos recorren mi espalda, lo que hace que me estremezca con su tacto. Hizo que un jadeo brotara de mi garganta, eso provoco que los ojos azules de Terry brillaran de deseo. Se fue acercando a mi oido para susurrarme algo.

-¿Sabes que me enciendes cuando jadeas de esa manera?

-No... Creo que me vengo enterando. -Logre responder mientras el empezaba a darme besos en mi cuello. -Terry.. Terry estamos en la casa de mis padres.

-Pues solo le digo a usted, madame. -Respondio con aquellos besos que estaban atrapados en mi cuello, apretandome mas a su cuerpo, sintiendo el deseo en su ser. -La anhelo.

-Y yo a usted señor Grandchester.

-Sino fuese porque estamos en la casa de tus padres te haria el amor justo en este preciso instante Candice.

-Pues sera mejor que resista señor Grandchester. -Dije besandole la punta de la nariz. -Por cierto.. No le hiciste nada a mi hermano ¿O si?

-Descuida, Karen le hizo lo suficiente para que escarmentara.

-No sabia que era tan fuerte.

-Pues yo tampoco, creo que se parece a Annie en ese punto.

-Obtuvo lo mejor de dos mundos, la fuerza de Annie y tu gran corazon. -Y el no podia negar eso. Que tenia un gran y enorme corazon en el cual cabian todos los que lo rodeabamos, y que seguiria siendo un corazon puro a pesar de todo.

Fue un 14 de Febrero que disfrute como nunca, y a pesar de los sustos que nos hemos llevado y todo lo demas, fue perfecto. Regresamos a San Remo, con un trozo de Red Velvet para que Annie se animara un poco, cosa que no llego a ser satisfactoria, ahora, Terry y yo nos encargariamos de lo que seria mañana... Un dia alegre para una chica muy especial.

Como casi todas las noches, la azotea era nuestro lugar de encuentro, alli, nos amabamos e idealizabamos un mundo para nosotros dos, en este caso, el mundo y el cielo tenia un nombre, un apellido, y cabello rojo.

-..Candy.. ¿Como lo hiciste?

-Conozco a alguien que tiene muy buenas influenzas.

-Pero... Esto para Karen sera un sueño, una de sus pinturas en la galeria del museo metropolitano. Tengo que agradecerle al sujeto que hizo capaz esto.

-Bueno, si quieres mañana se lo agradeces.

-¿Trabaja en el museo?

-No exactamente, si tiene que ver en el mundo del arte, pero no del modo que tu piensas. -¿Que pensara Terry si le digo que el contacto es un tatuador? Creo que se armaria troya.

-Bueno, esperemos que a Karen le fascine la sorpresa de mañana.

-Le encantara... Eso puedes asegurarlo.

-Ya le textee a sus amigos... A sus verdaderosa amigos claro.

-¿Anthony esta en esa lista?

-Si, el me ha demostrado que si es capaz de cuidar a mi hermana.

-Mi hermano tiene un gran instinto protector, nunca dudes de el.

-Si tu lo dices, no lo hare. -Peligrosamente se acerca a mi y empieza a besarme el cuello. ¡Rayos! Este hombre sabe como dominarme, y cual es mi punto debil. -Oh Candy.

-¿Si? -Logro responder entrecortadamente.

-Cuanto te amo.

-No me digas. -Respondi con una sonrisa muy obvia en mis labios.

-Si se lo digo y se lo repito. -Sin previo aviso me tomo entre sus brazos y me hizo verle a los ojos, eran dos grandes estrellas azules que brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche. Temble en seguida. -¿Tienes frio pecosa?

-Un poco.

-Pues descuide, yo hare que se le pase el frio. -Dijo besandome la punta de la nariz.

Terry me llevo a mi departamento cargada, suerte que los ascensores estaban funcionables, o el pobre no hubiese soportado mi peso, pero, la cosa era que yo no queria estar sola esta noche, queria estar con el.

-..¿Terry? -Dije mientras estabamos en la puerta de mi departamento.

-Sucede algo pecosa.

-Yo... No quiero estar sola esta noche. Quiero estar contigo.

-¿Segura?

-Si..

-Bueno, mi cama tiene espacio para dos.

-Eso lo se. Y estoy dispuesta a correr con las consecuencias.

Eso fue una declaracion firme de lo que queria, era 14 de Febrero, y no pasaria la noche sola. Me tomo de la mano y me llevo a su departamento, todo estaba hecho silencio, solamente nuestras respiraciones eran lo que se escuchaba, eramos arrastrados por nuestro propio deseo, por el anhelo de estar juntos y tocar el cielo con nuestras manos. Cuando me llevo a su cuarto no tuve miedo cuando empezo a besarme, no tuve miedo cuando lentamente empezo a quitarme la ropa, no tuve miedo de que besara mi cicatriz, porque para el, era una de las partes mas lindas de mi cuerpo, Terry me besa con la mirada, me escucha con su corazón, me regala caricias con sus suspiros, me toca cada una de sus palabras de amor. Cada vez que me abrazaba y entraba en mi sentia que enloquecia, susurraba mi nombre, y yo el suyo, para al final, exahustos, quedarnos dormidos, abrazados, con nuestras manos entrelazadas, diciendonos "No te soltare jamas"

****Terry's POV****

Amar a Candy en todo sentido es lo mas delicioso que existe en el mundo, sus besos y sus caricias son adictivos, ella es mi perfecta droga. El hecho de que quisiera quedarse conmigo hizo que el alma se me elevara al cielo, y hacerle el amor fue lo que me hizo dormir tranquilamente, dandome las energias necesarias para un nuevo dia... Uno bastante ajetreado por cierto.

El dia que todos esperabamos habia llegado, disimuladamente me levante y fui a prepararle el desayuno a Karen, uno muy especial. A pesar de que intente trabajar en silencio para no despertar a nadie, mi dulce pecosa se desperto, usaba una camiseta mia. ¡Señor! Se veia preciosa con eso. Se acerco a mi para abrazarme.

-..Buen dia señor Grandchester.

-Buen dia señorita Andley ¿Has dormido bien?

-Dormi de maravilla. ¿Y tu?

-Yo tambien, gracias a usted.

-Estamos para servir. -Dijo sonriendo coquetamente. -¿Te ayudo?

-Por supuesto ¿Puedes pelar las piñas?

-Si. La fruta favorita de nuestra cumpleañera.

La fecha anhelada por cualquier adolescente habia llegado, su cumpleaños numero dieciseis, la mayoria quiere su permiso de conducir y un auto a esa edad. Lo que Karen quiere es algo maravilloso... Pasar el dia con nosotros, y claro, cumplir un sueño, uno que se le hara realidad hoy.

-Buen dia a todos... Oh, Candy, veo que madrugaste. -Respondio Annie con sorpresa al verla aqui... Si supiera.

-Buen dia Annie, ya el desayuno especial esta casi listo.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

-Por supuesto que si preciosa, si me prometes sonreir. -Dije apretandole la nariz.

-Esta bien, lo prometo. -Al fin, despues de algunos dias, sonrio con ternura, adoraba la sonrisa de Annie, asi fuese fingida.

La puerta del departamento es abierta bruscamente por una loca punk de alas tatuadas, haciendo un escandalo monumental.

-Llegoooo la diversiooooon ¡Familia Grandchester!

-Emma callate, despertaras a Karen.

-Pues que lo haga, le he traido un regalito. -Alzo su mano y tenia tres paquetes envueltos en papeles de diferentes colores, y de diferentes tamaños. -Se que mis regalos le fascinaran.

-Con tal no sea una tabla de ouija uno de ellos, no habrá problema.

-¡Terry! ¿Piensas que soy tan perversa asi?

-Tengo que pensar siempre mal de la hija de las tinieblas. -Repuse en son de broma. Ella se acerco a golpearme la cabeza. -¡Auch!

-Por idiota.

-Candy ¿No me defiendes?

-Te lo tienes merecido mi amor, yo no puedo intervenir.

-Ooohhh esto es genial, mi novia y mi amiga se alian en mi contra.

-No te metas con la hija de las tinieblas Terrence. -Agrego Annie mientras preparaba los sandwiches con mantequilla de mani.

¡Genial! Estaba en desventaja contra tres chicas que aliaron contra mí. Y entonces, la puerta del cuarto de Karen se abre, dejando ver a mi adormilada y querida hermana adolescente, por la pinta se habia quedado dormida pintando hasta tarde, sus manos tenia restos de pintura, venia estrujandose los ojos y no habia notado que estabamos alli.

-Oooowww. -Decia mientras se despertaba, entonces, cuando alzo sus preciosos ojos azules a nosotros, fue cuando un jadeo salio de su boca.

-Felices dieciseis preciosa. -Dije junto a Annie, Candy y Emma, quien aplaudia como una foca retrasada.

-Oh Terry... Esto es... -No encontraba las palabras por lo visto, se acerco y vio todo lo que teniamos para ella.

-Incluso tenemos tu postre favorito. -Agrego Annie con su voz temblorosa. -Dime... ¿Te gusta?

-Es... ¡Es maravilloso! -Habia dado un brinco hacia nosotros dos, guindandose de nuestro cuello, ella misma rompio la barrera fisica que nos separaba. -Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias..

-Eso es señal de que le gusto. Uuuuhhhh -Decia Annie entre risas.

Karen se separo y se tapo la boca con sus manos

-Esto no lo espere...

-Te mereces todo esto y mas preciosa. -Dijo Emma sonriendo. -Por cierto, ten, es de mi parte.

Emma le entrego los tres paquetes a Karen, quien los tomo temblorosamente. Fue abriendo el primer paquete largo, asomando una caja azul, tenia 12 marcadores con aromas frutales, fueron amados enseguida, el segundo sobre tenia 5 vandanas de muchos colores que combinaban con su cabello, y el tercer sobre tenia 3 CD's, Emma tenia muy buen gusto musical, era el cuarto album de Thirty Seconds To Mars, el tercero de Paramore y el ultimo de Coldplay. Fueron excelentes obsequios por parte de Emma, fue un excelente comienzo para el cumpleaños de mi hermana, ella desayuno con muchas ganas, y rio durante mucho rato.

Ahora venia el mio.

-¿Te gusto el desayuno preciosa?

-Ujuum. -Logro decir mientras se metia un trozo de jamon en su boca. -Ha sido maravilloso.

-Y aun falta más.

-¿Hay mas?

-Por supuesto que si. -Me limpie las manos para levantarme de mi silla, caminando hacia el piano, el cual habia afinado ayer para este dia. -Prepare algo especial para ti.

-¿En serio?

-Si... Bueno, era un proyecto que habia abandonado hace tiempo... Y que alguien me inspiro a recuperar. -Mire disimuladamente a Candy, quien sonreia pacientemente. -En fin, logre acabarlo y ponerle un nombre a esta cancion.

Las chicas se sentaron en el mueble, esperando a que empezara a tocar, sobre todo Karen.

-¿Como se llama Terry?

-La titule "La Melodia de Karen"

Aquellos ojitos azules que me enamoraron la primera vez se iluminaron de una manera tan hermosa que sobrepasaban las luces de Nueva York. Empece a tocar con suavidad, dejandome llevar con cada nota. Esta melodia la habia empezado a escribir desde el momento que supe que Karen tenia Asperger, y desde el momento que ella demostro un enorme talento que la separaba de todo, haciendo que ella fuese casi unica, era para mi hermanita desde el principio, y cuando estuvo lista, sabia que este era el momento para presentarla.

Ahora, la que fue mi niña, ahora era una mujercita, una mujercita fuerte, que no dejaba de ver como la princesita de cabello pelirrojo que Dios me dio como hermanita, que nunca dejare de proteger a toda costa. Las lagrimitas que corrian de su rostro me llegaron al corazón, ella jamás espero que despues de todo lo que hemos vivido tuviera algo asi...

-¿Te gusto preciosa?

-Es hermosa… gracias, muchas gracias a todos, ha sido hasta ahora el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido.

-Y ahora es que esta empezando. –Respondió Candy con una tremenda sonrisa.

-¿Hay mas acaso?

-Madame, el Museo Metropolitano de Artes de Nueva York la ha invitado ser parte de su galería.

Karen se puso de pie y encaro a Candy, quien no paraba de sonreír.

-¿Hablas en serio Candy?

-¿Alguna vez te he mentido?

-No, nunca, jamás pero es que… ¡Es increíble!

-Pues será mejor que nos demos prisa, porque aguardan por ti.

-¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh! –Grito frenética dando vueltas por todo el departamento. –Iremos al Metropolitano, iremos al metropolitano. No cavia la felicidad en su pecho.

Después que ordenamos todo y de que mi hermana se estrenara la ropa que Annie le había comprado para este día especial nos marchamos al Museo Metropolitano de Artes de Nueva York, situado aquí en Manhattan para mayor suerte de nosotros, por lo que no nos tardamos mucho, llegamos en menos de diez minutos. Karen no podía aguantar la emoción de ser recibida en un lugar así. Y bueno, ahora es que le falta ver lo mejor.

Al entrar, yo mismo me sorprendí de lo enorme que era este lugar, por nada es uno de los museos mas importantes en el mundo.

El Metropolitano de Nueva York es uno de los museos más importantes de la ciudad y también del mundo, y según Patty y Stear es una muy buena opción para pasar una tarde… o un día entero viendo arte en la ciudad de los rascacielos. Es un museo inmenso y contiene arte de casi todas las épocas y zonas del mundo, además de eso tiene muchas secciones entre las que podemos ver pintura y escultura estadounidense, una inmensa colección de arte de Oriente Próximo Antiguo que tiene piezas incluso del Neolítico y la Edad de Bronce, Arte de Asia, Oceanía y América que incluyen algunas piezas de aborígenes australianos con más de 40.000 años de antigüedad... vaya, de seguro encontrare algo mas en que inspirarme.

Durante el recorrido a la sección de arte asiático, que por cierto, es una de las más completas de un museo occidental y contiene piezas que representan a todas las civilizaciones de la historia de Asia, Karen no pudo evitar sacar su cuaderno de dibujos y recrear esas fantásticas pinturas, casi tuve que arrastrarla para que viéramos otra sección, la cual era la de fotografía, dibujos y grabados, donde hay obras de Leonardo da Vinci, Miguel Ángel o Rembrandt, uno de los favoritos de mi hermana.

-..Esto es fabuloso. –Dijo Emma con la boca abierta.

-¿Jamás habías venido aquí Emm?

-Nunca... de lo que me estaba perdiendo. –Dijo con una sonrisa, por lo visto, este pequeño paseo fue de beneficio para todos.

Ahora era que quedaba por ver, en especial porque la colección del museo es de más de dos millones de obras de arte de todo el mundo, lo cual es demasiado, sobre todo con más de 10.000 obras de arte, principalmente de artistas europeos y estadounidenses, la colección posee muchas obras que son iconos de la modernidad. Y allí era nuestro objetivo principal, la sección de arte moderno, en donde destacaban piezas como el retrato de Gertrude Stein hecho por Picasso, la _Bandera blanca_ de Jasper Johns y el tríptico de Max Beckmann _ Beginning_. Karen conocía a la mitad de esos artistas por haberlos leído en sus clases de arte, internet y por la fascinación que adquirió en Londres, cada cierto tiempo íbamos a los museos, solo para que ella recreara esas pinturas. Ahora, ella seria la atracción principal.

-..Debimos haber planeado el recorrido. –Respondió Karen con cierta tristeza al ver a todas las personas en el lugar, a ella no le gustaban las multitudes.

-Pues creo que están reunidos para algo especial pequeña valiente.

-¿Así?

-Exhibirán una nueva pintura.

-¿Es en serio?

-Por supuesto, no todos los días presenciamos esto. –Dijo Candy sonriéndole, además, deberías mirar hacia allá, alguien te esta sonriendo. –Karen obedeció a Candy y miro a su derecha, se topo con rostros bastante conocidos.

-¡Stear, Patty! –Grito Karen con sorpresa al ver a nuestros amigos presentes allí.

-Feliz cumpleaños pequeña Weasley. –Saludo Stear alegre, y claro, llamándola por ese apellido que me recuerda a Harry Potter. –Si que se ha puesto preciosa esta chiquilla de la noche a la mañana.

-Oh vamos Stear, más bien… Uh, mas bien dígannos ¿Ya vieron que obra presentaran?

La voz de Patty no sonaba muy bien que digamos, pero le conteste.

-Ah, bueno, estamos esperando a que la exhiban pronto.

-Pues que bueno, porque mi bebe también siente la emoción, no ha dejado de moverse todo el Santo 15 de Febrero.

-Oh vamos Patty, mas bien acércate a compartir con nosotros. –Bromeo Candy para tranquilizar a su amiga, quien parecía… No lo se, ¿Ansiosa? Embarazadas... no las entiendo.

Karen trato de ignorar a las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor colocándose las gafas de sol que le regale en su primer día en el instituto, lograra dibujar incluso con ese obstáculo en sus ojos, las personas notaron en seguida a la pelirroja que dibujaba con un talento inigualable y singular, la seguían como abejas a la miel.

Es bastante curiosa la atención que reciben los artistas, pero apuesto que le será agradable a Karen en algún momento.

-¡Karen Elizabeth! –Alzo la mirada y descubrió a aquel grupo de chicos que alegre la buscaban, se puso de pie y entonces todos sacaron una enorme pancarta con un dibujo de ella, diciéndole Feliz Cumpleaños… Dios Bendiga a estos muchachos, son los amigos que Karen necesito desde un principio.

-Oh Marley, Presley… Gracias.

-No fue nuestra idea, fue la de Jared.

-¿Con que lo hiciste tu?

-Claro, somos compañeros querida Karen Elizabeth, los trastornos de desarrollo, el instituto y la vida lo han dicho.

-Eso creo… Gracias por ser uno de mis primeros amigos Jared Lloyd.

-Siempre. –Ambos chocaron las manos con fuerza, provocando un ruido sonoro en toda la galería, entonces, un hombre elegante pasa al frente, en donde estaba aquella nueva obra tapada con una sabana. Sabía que era el momento de avanzar, sobre todo Karen.

-Muy buenas tardes, damas y caballeros presentes, el Museo Metropolitano de Artes de Nueva York ha sido el guardián de mas de diez mil colecciones de pinturas desde hace mas de ciento cuarenta y tres años, apoyando el arte y las ciencias, a todo aquel que en su interior tiene un don majestuoso. Picasso no hubiese sido Picasso sin eso que lo diferenciaba de lo demás, ese talento singular, Da Vinci tuvo que incluso lidiar con la ignorancia que en su época existía…. Las épocas cambian, pueden pasar los siglos, pero sin embargo, el amor al arte permanece, nos actualizamos a las nuevas tendencias, a las nuevas visiones.. y esta maravilla que presentaremos ante ustedes, puedo decir con franqueza es una muestra de humildad, talento puro y amor… sobre todo amor, que la artista que dedico tiempo y paciencia para esto, que considero, es la esencia de un artista. –Las personas estaban a la expectativa ¿Qué era lo que estaba tras la sabana? Y quizás lo mas importante ¿Quién fue el creador de aquella maravilla? Mi hermana estaba admirando al hombre que iba a develar el misterio, sin saber que era lo que le esperaba. -Damas y caballeros, permítanme presentarles la obra _Love Faith Dreams…_

La sabana corrió y en seguida todo el mundo aplaudió a la maravilla que estaba siendo mostrada, yo me sentí orgulloso en ese instante, Karen nos miro con sorpresa.

-Her… hermanos… esa es… es mi pintura ¿Que hace aqui?

-¿No adivinas? -Susurro Annie acercandose a Karen, quien parecia no creerlo aun. -Alguien por alli deseo que tus pinturas fuesen famosas.

-Pero... -No pudo seguir hablando, porque el hombre iba a seguir hablando.

-El nombre de la artista, creadora de esta grandiosidad es Karen Elizabeth Grandchester, proveniente de Londres, Inglaterra. Es la artista mas joven que ha recibido el Museo Metropolitano en decadas, y hemos de darle la bienvenida.

En seguida, Annie agarro a Karen de la mano y la llevo hacia donde estaba el hombre, quien presento a mi hermana, ella estaba nerviosa, se notaba a leguas, los flashazos y los aplausos le llovian, era su dia, su dia de brillar.

-Oh Terry... Mirala. -Susurro Candy. -Nunca antes la habia visto asi.

-Yo tampoco, y a decir verdad me gusta.

Todos en seguida querian estar con ella, aunque Karen los evitaba porque le incomodaban. Era asediada, y admirada por todos, este dia no podia ser mejor.

Entonces, Anthony aparece junto a cuatro personajes que me espantaron en seguida, una era una pelirroja, que iba mas bien al naranja, de ojos azul electrico, y llena de tatuajes, bien vestida y junto a ella un hombre calvo, con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra y pantalon negro, sus brazos estaban llenos de tatuajes, y los otros dos que tenian el mismo aspecto. Mi hermana al ver a Anthony sonrio, fue a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¡Anthonyy!

-Hola Karen, feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias.

-Vaya... Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias. -Dijo agachando la cabeza.

-¡Preciosa! -La muchacha de cabello naranja se abalanza sobre mi hermana y la abraza. -Feliz cumpleaños, que cumplas muchisimos años mas.

-Feliz cumpleaños linda. -Esas personas saludaban a mi hermana y la abrazaban con tanta confianza que me confundia. Me acerque a ellos, quienes me miraron con alegria.

-Aaammmm. Hola.

-Oh, hola, ¿Usted debe ser el señor Grandchester? -Dijo el hombre calvo mirandome.

-Aaahh, si, soy yo. Me llamo Terry.

-Es un verdadero placer, mi nombre es Ami, he escuchado hablar mucho de usted.

-¿De donde lo ha oido?

La voz de Candy se cruzo, parecia feliz al ver al sujeto frente a nosotros.

-Ami James, al fin te veo.

-Candice Andley, mirate, estas preciosa.

-Gracias, y por cierto, gracias por esto, fue grandioso. Karen sera famosa despues de esto.

-Y no lo dudo, es una gran artista.. Y hablando de eso... Karen, ven aqui.

Mi hermana se acerco al hombre calvo, quien se agacho y saco una caja dorada, se la entrego en sus manos temblorosas.

-Querida Karen, la tienda de tatuajes Wooster Street Social Club, te quiere felicitar por tus dieciseis años, por tu talento, y por ser una chica excepcional. Con esto, te decimos, bienvenida querida aprendiz.

¿QUE? Por amor a Dios, esto debe ser una maldita broma. Mi hermana... ¿Aprendiz de tatuajes? Por favor que alguien me diga que es una broma.

-Oooohh Ami, es preciosa. -Por lo visto no, la caja tenia lo que parecia una maquina de tatuajes negra con el nombre de mi hermana escrito con letras doradas. Estalle en seguida.

-¡ESPEREN UN MISERABLE MOMENTO! -Grite con fuerza. -Karen... Explicame que es esto.

-Aaammm. -Ella me ocultaba algo.

-Karen, responde ¿Que significa esto? -No me habia dado cuenta de que Annie y el resto del grupo estaba aqui. -Karen Elizabeth.

-Bueno... Yo... He trabajado con ellos desde hace tiempo, y.. Megan y Ami me aceptaron en su tienda, y me han enseñado a tatuar... ¡Sorpresa!

-¡¿Que tu que?! -Habia llegado mi ira a su punto maximo, mi hermana ¡Aprendiz de tatuajes! Volvi la vista a Anthony, quien se hundio de hombros. -Tu, pequeño demonio.

-Wow, wow, Terry, calma, calma, creeme que esto no es lo que parece. -Dijo Candy interviniendo por el.

-Mi hermana esta tatuando, y si ella...

-Ella no tiene tatuajes, asi que controlate. A Karen le fascina eso. Lo se... La he visto. -Intervino Emma esta vez. -Yo la vi cuando fui a tatuarme el nombre de mi hermano en mi brazo, Terry, no le cortes las alas a tu hermana, y mas en algo que ella ama y adora.

-¡Amen! -grito Patty. Quizas si tenia razon, quizas debia, dejar que ella elija lo que es correcto para su vida.

-Terry... Dejame hacer esto. Por favor. -Sus ojitos azules me suplicaban que la dejara, y yo no podia negarme.

-Karen... Eres mi hermana, y te amo, me va a costar aceptar esto. Pero voy a respetarlo, no te voy a detener. No te voy a cortar las alas.

-¡Ameeeeennn! -Volvio a gritar Patty.

-Con un demonio Patricia ¿Que te ocurre? -Mascullo Candy con molestia. Cuando Patty iba a responderle escuche como si algo se derramara.

-Muchachos... Creo que se me rompio la fuente.

-No me vengas conque... Espera ¡¿Rompiste fuente?! -Dijo Candy torciendo su boca.

-¿Rompiste fuente? -Repitio Stear horrorizado.

-¡¿Rompiste fuente?! -Volvimos a repetir todos.

-Carajo, estoy hablando en serio ¡Ya viene el bebe! Aaaaaaaaarrrrggggggg.

Okay, este dia se empezo a volver loco, Patty no pudo preveer que justamente hoy ¡Hoy! Practicamente movilizamos a todo el museo, y bueno, suspendimos el recorrido para dirigirnos a la velocidad de la luz al hospital Monte Sinai.

Donde empezaria la acción.

Media hora después estábamos todos en el hospital, este bebe no pudo ser mas inoportuno, pero asi es la vida, a veces todo llega en el momento menos esperado, y nunca esperamos que el pequeño Cornwell decidiera nacer en el cumpleaños de mi hermana. Stear estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, al igual que Archie, quien vino con una videograbadora, que en vez de grabar a su sobrino o sobrina grababa a mi hermana ¿Cuándo será el día en que ambos logren reconciliarse? Odio verlos así, a ambos.

-Candy ¿Crees que Patty vaya a estar bien?

-Lo estará preciosa, y alégrate, probablemente tu cumpleaños lo tengas que compartir.

-Oh si, es algo loco tener que compartir tu cumpleaños con alguien..

-Bueno, hay muchas personas que nacieron un quince de febrero, y están de cumpleaños hoy.

-Si, pero es inesperado encontrarte con una de ellas, en mi caso, cumplo años el mismo dia que la perra de Susana Marlowe, ¡Eeeewwww! –Dijo Emma con expresión de asco, justo cuando no quiero pensar en ella y Emma me la recuerda. Entonces…

-..Familiares de la señora Patricia Cornwell.

-Soy yo, soy su esposo. –Dijo Stear corriendo apresurado. –Mi esposa.. ella.

-Felicidades señor Cornwell, es usted padre de una niña muy fuerte.

-Oh por Dios… por Dios, genial. –Dijo con una alegría casi monumental, de modo que era niña, si que nos hicieron esperar. – ¿Puedo pasar a verlas?

-En un momento, la señora esta exhausta.

-Eso júrelo doctor, mi hermano le dio acción a mi cuñada para hacer a ese bebe.

-Carajo, cierra la boca Archie, me harás pasar vergüenza.

-Eternamente inoportuno. –Mascullo Annie a un lado mío.

-¿Cuándo le perdonaras hermanita?

-Terry, perdonado esta, pero no voy a regresar con el.

-¿Por qué?

-Por… por… por..

-¿Por tu orgullo? –Ya sabia por donde iba eso.

-No estamos aquí para hablar de eso, estamos para celebrar no solo el cumpleaños de Karen, sino el nacimiento de la hija de Patty y Stear. Tenlo claro.

-Esta bien, no me culpes por ser curioso.

Pero era curioso, casi mi naturaleza, y Annie no podía huir de lo que sentía, aun quería a Archie, así lo negara.

Esperamos a que pasaran a Patty y a la bebe a la sala de recuperación, en donde ya había una pequeña congregación esperando a la primogénita de los Cornwell. Entonces, los recién estrenados padres presentaron a la princesa. Era bellísima, tenia su cabello oscuro, mantenía sus ojitos cerrados, por lo que sus ojos eran un misterio total, pero puedo apostar a que son iguales a los de Patty.

-Aaaawww, que ternurita. –Dijo la madre de Candy cuando la vio por primera vez.

-Quiero comérmela a besos. –Agrego Candy mirándola y acariciando su pequeña manito.

-Se parece a su tío Archie.

-¿Donde? A partir de ahora será mi sobrina favorita. –Exclamo Archie sonriendo, empezó a grabar a Patty. –Dígame señora Cornwell ¿Cómo se siente?

-Me siento feliz, ya que tengo a mi niña en brazos y la amo.

-¿Y el señor Cornwell cambiara pañales?

-Por supuesto que si, o dormirá en el sillón.

-Fuertes amenazas de una madre recién salida del horno.

-Oh hermano, eres un demente. –Dijo Stear alborotándole el pelo a su hermano, ahora llegue yo con mi curiosidad. ¿Cómo se llamaría la bebe? Pero Candy se me adelanto.

-¿Y como se llama? -Pregunto Candy animosa, Stear sonrió alegre y respondió.

-Stearlinna Princess Primera. -Dijo con orgullo.

Todos arrugamos la cara ¿Habla en serio?

-Stear... ¿No hablaras en serio? –Dije en seguida.

-Claro que si, es mi princesa y mi primogénita.

-La traumaras de por vida, ese nombre suena a moneda inglesa. -Reclame seriamente.

-Naaaahh, es broma, ese no es el nombre. -Dijo sacándome la lengua. Patty sonreía a su bebé. -¿Quieren saber el nombre de nuestra hija?

-No nos dejes en ascuas Stear, dime el nombre de mi sobrina. -Insistió Archie al final, Stear se acerco a Patty para besarle la frente a ella y después a la bebe, a la que le sonrió con ternura.

-Evanna... Evanna Patricia Cornwell. -Dijo con alegría. –Significa joven combatiente…

Me sentía bien compartiendo con ellos ese momento emotivo, y claro, por poder decir alegremente que esa bebita tan linda, era mi ahijada. Los padres de Candy se sentían felices de formar parte de la vida de Evanna, Eleonore no dejaba de consentir a "Su nieta" y Albert tomaba fotos y fotos para publicarlas instantáneamente en su red social, presentándola como su nieta. Todo era alegría y diversión.

Entonces, cuando se hizo de noche me di cuenta que dejamos el cumpleaños de mi hermana a un lado, no, no podía quedarse así, Karen debía seguir disfrutando de su día…. Así fuese sin nosotros.

-Hola Anthony. –Dije saludando al rubio que estaba con mi hermana y sus amigos.

-Terry… Aaaammm, juro solemnemente que no hacíamos nada malo. –Y yo casi que les crei después de ver todas las golosinas que habían sacado de la maquina de dulces.

-No vengo a reprenderlos, mas bien, quiero un favor tuyo.

-¿Un favor mío? ¿En serio?

-Por supuesto que si… veras, ya no podremos cumplir con el itinerario que habíamos planificado para este día después de lo de Patty.

-Si, que loco, Karen compartirá su cumpleaños con Evanna.

-El punto es que… Anthony, depende de ti que este día sea el mejor de la existencia de mi hermana.

-Terry… me estas diciendo que…

-Quiero a mi hermana en casa temprano, y si no pueden llegar a tiempo te la llevas a tu casa a dormir, cuartos separados, nada de bebidas alcohólicas, nada de drogas y quiero a mi hermana sin un solo rasguño.

-Lo.. lo prometo, por mi madre que la voy a cuidar.

-Mas te vale, y si te atreves a tocarle un solo cabello, te juro que te corto las bolas.

-Ajajajaja –empezó a reír, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando me vio a los ojos.. -¿No hablas en serio?

-Hablo tan en serio como que el sol no sale de noche. Ahora váyanse antes de que me arrepienta.

El pobre chico se puso pálido, y antes de que cumpliera con mi amenaza el empezó a gritar a los demás que se iban de fiesta, Karen me miro y yo le hice una seña obvia y entendible, que debía ir con ellos. De algo estaba seguro, Karen era valiente, e iba a estar bien.

-¿Los dejaste ir, cierto? –Candy había aparecido a un lado mío, tome su mano y le respondí.

-Si Candy, no todo el tiempo tendré el control sobre ella, tengo que dejar que sea libre… tengo que dejar que ella brille con luz propia.

**ooo**

Aquellos chicos salieron corriendo del hospital hechos un mar de risas, aun era quince de febrero, aun podían seguir disfrutando de ese dia que se detuvo un momento para dar una nueva vida. Y una nueva esperanza.

-..Oooh por Dios, no puedo creer lo que vi, tu hermano te dejo venir con nosotros.

-¿Estará bien?

-No lo se, pero… wow.

-¿Pasa algo Karen? –Le pregunto Anthony curioso.

-Es que… yo jamás había hecho esto.

-¿Nunca? –Pregunto Presley con ojos bien abiertos, Karen negó con la cabeza, el grupo en seguida tuvo una idea.

-Okay, querida Karen, te daremos un recorrido nocturno por las calles de Nueva York, a conocer un mundo distinto, no es malo, tampoco es bonito, solo diferente.

-¿Qué clase de mundo? –Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios, Anthony se acerco a su oído y le susurro.

-Donde se reúnen los chicos perdidos. –En seguida Karen estallo con emoción, era una incitación increíble y posiblemente peligrosa, pero, ella estaba dispuesta a todo ese día.

Los seis jóvenes subieron al coche de Anthony, quien con emoción arranco, llevando a sus tripulantes a un viaje nocturno que les fue concedido, y Karen, con miedo y dudas, solo sentía que iba al país de nunca jamás.

_Robé una llave,__  
agarré un coche __y fui __ al centro__  
donde se reúnen los chicos perdidos.  
Agarré un coche y __fui__ al centro__  
y tomé lo que me ofrecieron,  
para dejarme libre._

Las calles de Nueva York centellaban con sus luces, todas parecían encenderse para Karen ese día, sus amigos gritaban alegres y cantaban al ritmo de la música, ella no sabia que hablar, no sabia como actuar, solo sonreía con ellos.

-..Vamos Karen, di algo al menos.

-¿Algo?

-No es suficiente, eres la cumpleañera, y tienes que ser el alma de la fiesta.

-¿Como? –Pregunto curiosa a sus amigos.

-Has como sino existiera mas nadie en el mundo, solo tu y grita con fuerzas. WOOOOOOOWWWWWW. –Grito Jared sacando su cabeza por la ventanilla, a Karen le pareció peligroso y divertido a la vez. –Inténtalo.

La chica bajo su lado de la ventanilla y sintió brisa fresca entrar a través de esta, saco su cabeza por la ventanilla y sintió la cosa mas esplendida y maravillosa de todas, no pudo evitar gritar como lo había hecho Jared en ese momento.

-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW. –Grito una y otra vez, hasta que sintió que su voz se apagara, hasta que todos gritaron por ella.

Se detuvieron en un árcade que estaba abierto, allí, jugaron maquinitas y se llenaron con patatas fritas y refrescos, comida chatarra, glucosa y gluten para Karen, lo que ella tanto había evitado durante toda su vida. Pero esa noche Karen hizo una excepción, no dejaría que algo como el tener Asperger le robara su adolescencia, haría todo lo posible por sentirse libre, así que por ese día, nada le importaba.

Jugaron hasta que sus dedos se cansaron, hasta que cada uno de los juegos del lugar paso por ellos, pero el grupo aun no estaba cansado, aun tenían energías, corrieron de un sitio a otro, entre fotografías, entre personas ajenas que estaban compartiendo ese pequeño instante, de esos que eran contados para todo ser humano, pero que dejaban una marca especial.

_Vi las luces apagarse__  
al final del escenario.  
Vi las luces apagarse  
y ellos se mantienen de píe delante de mí._

Fueron a parar a una discoteca, Karen nunca había entrado a una discoteca, y eso la aterraba, estuvo a punto de decir que quería irse a su casa, pero, cuando vio a un par de chicas salir llenas de pintura del lugar, supo que esta era una discoteca diferente.

-..Marley… Marley.

-¿Si Karen? –Dijo la chica gritando, había tanto ruido que no se escuchaban entre ellos.

-¿Qué clase de lugar es este?

-Es una discoteca _matinées, _apta para menores de 18 años de edad, no consumes alcohol sino quieres, aquí ninguno de nosotros te obligara a nada y si alguien lo intenta solo grita y le romperemos la cara.

-Que bueno. –Grito, pero al parecer su amiga no la escucho, ya que se fue a bailar con Jared, quien ya se había unido al resto de los jóvenes en el lugar, lo curioso es que todos estaban llenos de pintura.

-Buena fiesta no crees. –La voz de Anthony la distrajo por un momento, lo encaro, sin mirarle a los ojos directamente.

-Eso creo.

-¿Quieres bailar?

-Es que… yo no se bailar.

-¿En serio? –La chica negó con la cabeza, se sentía avergonzada, entonces Anthony tomo sus manos y la acerco a su cuerpo, dejo que ella se subiera a sus pies para guiarla. –Pues yo te enseño.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad, solo déjate guiar por mí.

Ella no era buena con eso, pero Anthony si, quien bien instruido por Candy era casi un experto. Lentamente ella fue tomando el ritmo, aprendiendo de el, nunca antes pensó que bailar fuese tan divertido, hasta que vio como Shannon hacia movimientos casi inhumanos con su cuerpo, se tiraba al suelo y daba giros como si su cuerpo no tuviese huesos o como sino tuviese dolor. Al Dj le encanto como el mayor de los hermanos Lloyd simpatizaba con la música, así que empezó a crear mezclas improvisadas, que tanto Shannon como Anthony no tardaron el darles movimiento.

Unas chicas que repartían luces de neón dejaron caer algunas, que se reventaron al tocar el suelo, Karen se agacho y se dio cuenta de que algo sublime podía hacer con eso, pidió a sus amigos que le llevaran mas de esa pintura fluorescente, que hicieron que sus manos brillaran en la oscuridad.

_En mis sueños de espantapájaros,__  
cuando rompen mi corazón en mil pedazos,  
voy a ser una rosa roja y brillante rompiendo el hormigón,  
ser un corazón de dibujos animados,  
encender un fuego de una chispa,  
encender un fuego, una llama en mi corazón,  
correremos salvajes,  
brillaremos en la oscuridad._

Las chicas consiguieron la pintura necesaria para que Karen hiciera su trabajo, la pelirroja rompió los envases plásticos en los que estaba para derramarlos sobre el suelo. Muchos jóvenes y adultos que estaban allí no sabían que pretendía la chica hasta que poco a poco, hermosas figuras que iluminaron el piso se formaron, distintas formas abstractas, personajes y letras adornaron el suelo, lo que hizo que Karen se ganara los aplausos de las personas allí.

Obtuvo el aprecio de desconocidos en seguida.

Como si hubiese sido una divertida confabulación, todos empezaron a saltar como locos, incluyendo a Karen, quien se sentía viva, gozando entre amigos, amigos verdaderos, de esos que te acompañaran toda la vida, de esos fieles. Hubo un instante en que abrazaron a chica con fuerza, y ella no se negó a ese abrazo porque la hacia sentir bien.

_Todos los chicos, todas las chicas,__  
todo lo que importa en el mundo,  
todos los chicos, todas las chicas,  
toda las locuras que suceden._

La pintura neon estaba en sus manos y en su ropa, sus pies no estaban tocando el suelo, sino el cielo, el no sentirse atada era lo mas gratificante en su vida. Empezaba a tener una de las aventuras más salvajes de toda su vida: vivir.

Justo en medio de su baile tropezó con sus propios pies, pero entonces, Anthony velozmente la sujeta y se acerca a ella con mucho cuidado, Karen estaba asustada, sintiendo la firmeza de su mano en su espalda, oliendo la fragancia de su perfume y deleitándose con su maravillosa sonrisa y sus ojos azules, brillando y mirándola. Karen se refugio en sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, oliendo la mezcla de su perfume y su sudor, una combinación, que hizo latir más fuerte su alocado corazón y que la hizo suspirar.

Anthony también estaba temblando de miedo, el la quería, la quería demasiado, incluso para decírselo, surco con sus manos su espalda sobre la camiseta de Karen, así como también olía su alborotado y rebelde cabello rojo y acariciaba su nuca, provocándole escalofríos a la chica. De repente, todo parecía ensordecerse para ellos, compartían ese silencio, la belleza de las luces neón por doquier y el mirar de ambos.

_Todas las subidas, todas las bajadas,__  
mientras la habitación está girando,  
armaremos una revuelta,  
empezaremos a brillar en la oscuridad._

La canción terminó, enseguida le siguió otra, pero, estábamos agotados de bailar, así que antes de seguir con su camino, el le hizo su confesión.

-..Karen.

-¿Si Anthony?

-Yo… te quiero.

-Gracias.

-Pero… no es un simple querer, no es solo un querer de amistad, no es solo un querer que se le dice a cualquier persona, es mucho más que eso. Karen…. Yo te amo.

-Anthony…

-Y no sé si es por capricho o porque Cupido me ha cazado, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Siempre sentí algo especial por ti Karen Elizabeth, cuando me acercaba a mi, temblaba, cuando te veía sonreír, soñaba…. Te convertiste en mi mundo.

La chica abrió sus ojos como dos estrellas. Un te amo era una frase que tenia demasiada importancia, una que era preciada, una por la que no todos están dispuestos a luchar. Al tiempo que Anthony dijo eso, una holeada de sensaciones provenientes del estomago de Karen advierten a la chica, ella supone que son las mariposas en el estomago de las cuales Marley habla, pero entonces, recuerda claramente aquella conversación.

_-se le dice así a esa sensación que tu sientes... Y es normalmente cuando estas con esa persona a la que quieres mucho. Sientes tu rostro sonrojarse cuando lo ves, y no puedes evitar ocultar esa sonrisita boba de tus labios, porque sabes que esa persona es la que te hace sentir como si estuvieses en el cielo, aunque sea por un minuto._

Entonces descubrió por si misma el significado de esas mariposas, no eran mariposas reales, era ella, era su corazón, que le dictaba algo importante… Que ella también estaba enamorada, y era de Anthony Andley.

-Karen… mírame a los ojos…. Por favor.

-No.

-Karen… si me miras a los ojos veras lo mas bonito que hay en mi -susurro Anthony sonriente.

-¿Que? -expreso Karen, con toda la fuerza de su ser, logro ver a Anthony a los ojos, por primera vez.

-Un reflejo de ti… -Era la primera vez que le veía a los ojos, los ojos azules mas bellos que había visto en su vida.

El se acerco y deposito un tierno beso en su frente, uno en el cual le demostraba que la quería y la respetaría a pesar de todo. Cuando salieron de la discoteca se dieron cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, demasiado tarde, casi la medianoche, pero no les importaba nada, Anthony era el hombre más feliz del mundo, estaba realmente enamorado, no era una simple atracción, ¡Realmente se había enamorado! Y Karen era un fuego artificial dispuesto a estallar… dos corazones que se toparon en el momento indicado de sus vidas.

Antes de regresar a casa corrieron hasta el monumento a los caídos el 11 de septiembre. Un lugar lleno de luz y armonía a pesar de que allí sucedió un evento trágico hacia trece años atrás. El resto del grupo empezó a disparar fuegos artificiales al cielo, dando aviso de que finalizaría satisfactoriamente el cumpleaños de la pelirroja, pero sin darse cuenta, esa noche había iniciado algo, algo especial que seria recordado por todos.

_Así subiremos disparados,__  
luminosos y conectados,__  
brillaremos en la oscuridad._

-..Anthony.

-¿Si Karen?

-Gracias… por estar allí para mi todo el tiempo.

-Y lo estaré siempre… siempre.

El agua del monumento junto con las luces de los fuegos artificiales fueron el escenario perfecto para ellos, lentamente Anthony acaricio la mejilla de Karen, quien por primera vez no sintió miedo, se sintió valiente, solo estaban a milímetros, cuando la sonrisa de la pelirroja dio la respuesta a lo que el rubio tanto anhelaba. Con delicadeza poso sus labios sobre los de ella, con ternura infinita, ellos se dieron cuenta que se necesitaban, eran el uno para el otro. Era el primer beso que Karen recibió y era la primera vez que el daba todo su amor. Eran dos luces en medio de la oscuridad.

Se besaron sabiendo que eso cambiaria sus vidas.

**Continuara…**

* * *

*Charlie Brown -Coldplay.

**UN CAPITULO HA LLEGADO PARA USTEDES.. Y SABEN ALGO... YA SE ACERCA EL FINAL. GRACIAS POR LEER, NO SABEN CUANTO ME ALEGRA SABER QUE LES HA AGRADADO Y QUE A PESAR DE MIS TARDANZAS ESPERAN PACIENTEMENTE. FELIZ LECTURA, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDOOOO.**

**PROVEHITO IN ALTUM**


	31. Chapter 31

**DESDE MI CIELO.**

**Capitulo 31.**

* * *

Habia pasado un mes desde el cumpleaños de mi hermana Karen y desde el nacimiento de Evanna y debo decir que la pequeña Cornwell seguia siendo asediada por sus familiares, sobre todo por los Andley. Y personalmente, me hacia feliz darme cuenta de que "Mi ahijada" estaba llena de amor. Su vida seria muy diferente a la que tuvieron Stear y Archie cuando eran niños, ella en vez de odio estaria rodeada de amor, y una familia de verdad.

—¿Quien es la niñita mas linda de todas? Tu mi bebé. -Patty jugaba alegremente con su hija, la alegre chica no podia dejar de admirar a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos. Sus ojos achocolatados veian a Patty con una inocencia increible, y daba sonrisitas desdentadas que empalagaban todo corazon que conociera a esta niñita.

—Patty, dejame cargarla un rato.

—Ooohh no Terry. Primero lavate las manos.

—Me las he lavado.

—Hace cinco minutos... Si quieres cargar a Evanna lavate las manos.

—Oh, quien lo diria. Madre sobreprotectora.

—Asi te vere a ti cuando tengas a tus bebes con Candy. —Me dijo sacandome la lengua. Por un momento quede algo shockeado, y era por el hecho de lo que Patty me dijo... Un hijo de Candy y mio.. Eso seria... Wow, maravilloso, el fruto de nuestro amor, de todo lo hermoso. Era algo gratificante, y me hizo sonreir al instante. —Terry.. Terryyyy.

—¿Que? —Dije regresando a la realidad. Ella me vio con rostro picaro.

—Uuuuuhhhh, señor Grandchester ¿Estara pensando acaso en la idea de crear hijos?

—Yo... Bueno, creeme que seria lindo. Pero quiero que Candy recupere sus sueños, ha practicado mucho para retomar el baile.

—Oh si ¿Sabes algo? Me alegra que despues de tanto tiempo ella dejara el miedo a un lado y fuese tras sus sueños. Digo, un hecho tragico que ocurrio hace mucho tiempo no debe evitar que sigas en el juego.

Eran las palabras perfectas, ni yo mismo pude haberlo dicho. Al fin Candy decidio luchar por lo que tanto ama, y estoy seguro de que lo lograra.

—En unas semanas hara su debut, Emma se esta encargando de afinarla.

—Pues eso es bueno. Cuando eramos chicas no podia dejar de ver a Candy bailar, me dio nostalgia el hecho de que dejara de hacerlo, y gracias a ti ella regresara.

—No fue por mi. Fue su propia voluntad la que la impulso.

—Bueno... No lo se, pero.. —Se acomodo para cargar de forma mas delicada a Evanna. —Antes de eso, Candy no parecia nisiquiera animada a volver a bailar, avergonzada por su cicatriz y porque su pierna no tenia el mismo funcionamiento... Hasta que cierto tipo ingles casualmente se mudo a su edificio, y transformo su mundo. Que lo transformo en un cielo.

—Patty..

—Callate y escuchame Terry ¿No te has dado cuenta lo quie hiciste? Transformaste su vida, regresaste a la Candy hiperactiva y alegre de antes... Lo que nosotros no pudimos con los años, tu lo hiciste en poco tiempo, con paciencia y amor. Creo que todos te debemos eso.

Eso me hizo sonrojar, porque jamas pense que habia hecho algo tan grande. Y mas con Candy.

—Bien, creo que debo irme, tengo que ir a la compañia.

—No me digas ¿Practica?

—Exacto, además, después de eso tengo que pasar por Karen a su "Trabajo" —Dije haciendo señas con mis dedos. Me tuve que resignar a que mi hermana trabajara en esa tienda de tatuajes, pero claro, deje en claro mis condiciones, y hasta ahora se han llevado a cabo al pie de la letra.

—Mientras no se meta en problemas supongo que trabajar con tatuadores no ha de ser tan malo. Quizas te ofrezcan perforaciones y tatuajes gratis.

—Ni pensarlo. -Tome mi saco y palmee mis bolsillos buscando mi celular y mis gafas de sol. -Bien, debo irme.

—Bien... Espero que le vaya bien señor "Terry Manos magicas Grandchester"

—Tonta. -Le dije en broma, la abrace tiernamente y me acerque a darle un beso en la frente a Evanna. -Adios princesita.

—Dile adios al tio Terry. —Patty alzo la manito de la pequeña Cornwell para hacer que se despidiera. Sali de la habitacion, en el trayecto me encontre a Stear, quien discutia con Archie, el pobre no se veia muy mal. Hice como sino estuviera alli para escuchar de que hablaban.

—..Stear ya he hecho todo lo que me has dicho, pero ella no quiere escucharme.

—Oye, calmate, no creo que sea tan dificil la situacion.

—¿Es que no me entiendes? Estoy perdidamente enamorado de Anne Marie Grandchester, jamas crei que me iba a enamorar de una chica asi. Y el hecho de ella piense que la engañe me duele.

—Pero... ¿Me estas diciendo la verdad o es solo para que este de tu lado?

—¡Por supesto que si! En ningun momento quise hacerle esto. El maldito pasado siempre esta persiguiendome, y...

—Ya, tranquilizate. Solo dale tiempo.

—¿No entiendes? Annie no quiere verme, no quiere volver a saber de mi. Me lo ha dejado en claro...

—Pues sigue insistiendo.

—Estoy a punto de desistir, la dejare en paz.

—¿Que dices? —Sali de mi escondite y apareci frente a ellos. —¿De verdad dejaras de luchar por ella?

—Terry... —El pobre habia palidecido. Bien, creo que era hora de que tuvieramos una charla. —Stear ¿Puedo pedirte que nos dejes solos? Necesito hablar con Archie.

—Por supuesto. —Se bajo de la encimera y paso a un lado mio, perdiendose en el pasillo. Carraspee y me acerque a el. Bien, ya que no pude tumbarle los dientes por el hecho de haber herido a mi hermana, puedo aconsejarlo, solo para que recupere su corazon.

—¿Ahora que hice? —Pregunto posando su frente en la encimera.

—Querras decir que no hiciste. —Respondi con cierta molestia. —Archie, no eres quien yo pense que eras.

—¿Que quieres decir con eso?

—¿Donde esta el adicto al control? Se supone que eres un campeon y un luchador. Y ahora vienes a decir que desistiras en Annie...

—Por favor ¡Solo mirala! Ella me odia.

—Esta dolida, pero no te odia. Has algo por ella, algo impactante, que jamas olvide que fuiste tu quien hizo eso, y el motivo porque fue.

—¿Que puedo hacer? Dimelo.

—No lo se... Piensa algo.

—Pero tú eres su hermano, y la conoces bien.

—Bien... Puedes empezar por su manuscrito.

—¿Manuscrito?

—¿No me digas que no sabes del manuscrito de Annie? —El nego con la cabeza. Me provocaba golpearlo, pero bueno, tenia que tener mucha paciencia con el. —Okay... Mi hermana es una gran escritora, tiene ideas maravillosas, tiene el alma llena de poesia... Y tu puedes ayudarla, has que su trabajo sea conocido. No solo como la escritora de la bufanda verde, sino como Anne Grandchester...

—Ella es maravillosa tal y como es, y deseo que sepan lo que es.

—Entonces puedes iniciar con ello... Cualquier cosa avisame, se la contraseña de su PC.

—¡Terry! —Dijo alzando la voz. —¿Por que haces esto?

—Por el hecho de que le devolviste la sonrisa a mi hermana... Y porque quiero que vuelva a sonreir.

Asintio con la mirada, no era seguro que lo hiciera porque estaba desesperanzado, pero al menos esperaria su respuesta.

—Me tengo que ir, solo piensa lo que te dije.

—Es una forma drastica de sobornarla, pero lo pensare.

—Vale. —Sonrei, ahora esperaria que las cosas se dieran espontaneamente.

Annie desde que conocio a Archie hizo colision, conocio a la horma de sus zapatos. Desde el primer momento parecia que no se iban a soportar, y de repente, todo cambio ¿La manera de actuar de ambos? ¿Los mismos deseos? Sabra Dios lo que es, pero esa colision, provoco que ambos no quisieran estar con mas nadie, que no fueran ellos dos. No se que es lo que quieren, no se a donde iran, pero lo unico que se, es que Annie nunca antes habia sonreido como lo hacia delante de Archie.

Y quiero que lo siga haciendo.

Me desplace en mi auto por las calles de la ciudad, el trafico era un asco, habria de apostar a que el señor Hathaway estaba realmente molesto. Digo, en alguien como el era algo obvio, sobre todo por sus constantes peleas con su "Bailarina estrella" o asi era como se consideraba Susana antes de que Emma la destronara… Pero no sabe lo que se le viene encima.

—..Eso es Clinton... Arriba. –Cuando llegue a la compañía, los muchachos estaban divirtiéndose con sus bailes improvisados, me divertía cuando Emma se soltaba el pelo con sus locos colores y hacia como si volaba, en especial por sus alas tatuadas que hacían ese maravilloso efecto. Todo era una total maravilla, hasta que unos gritos me sacaron de mis ensoñaciones.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto Robert! —Era el grito de Susana, quien parecía estar enfurecida. —¡No puedes denigrarme a una solista!

—Esta decidido Susana.

—¡No lo acepto! He dejado prácticamente mi vida en este lugar y no dejare que me vengas a reemplazar por quien sabe que inútil.

—No es ninguna inútil… Si, tiene muy poco tiempo en la compañía, pero un talento valioso, y creo que para la próxima gira al público le agradaría ver el rostro de Emma Briefs en cartelera.

—¿Briefs? ¿En verdad crees que el publico prefiera a la emo que a mi?

—Es una bailarina fantástica, y ciertamente su talento es nato, y este puesto lo ha ganado honestamente Susana.

—Pero yo he dejado sangre y sudor en este lugar ¡No puedes hacerme esto, no puedes!

—Susana, agradece que sigues en la compañía, no pidas mas, solo sigue esforzándote. —Fue lo que le dijo el señor Hathaway a la rubia.

—Oh rayos… La puso en su lugar. —No me había dado cuenta de que tenia a Lilly, Emma y al resto del elenco tras mis espaldas.

—Esto es algo que no se ve todos los días. La perra enojada.

—Uuuuhhh, se ha convertido en Malefica.

—Por favor Charles, no ofendas a la pobre Malefica, ella en comparacion con Susana es una santa. —Exclamo Emma con una alegria singular. —¿Que mas le dira?

—No lo se, pero no creo que debamos estar aqui... No queremos ser victimas de Robert.

—Seguro Terry El Ornitorrinco. —Me dijeron los muchachos mientras salian disparados haciendo piruetas, me rei, ya que cuando me llamaron asi estaban haciendo alusion a la caricatura en donde aparece un ornitorrinco con el nombre Perry... Tontos.

—¡Ven, necesitamos música! —Me hundí de hombros, ya que no podía negarme a esa solicitud. Prácticamente corrí a donde estaba el piano, estire mis dedos e inicie la musica. Toque _A Set Fire To The Rain_ porque era una cancion llena de energia, en especial para un grupo tan activo como ellos. Por un momento me imagine a Candy unida a ellos, divirtiendose... Entonces.

—Hola amor. —Sin preeverlo, estaba aqui, camuflajeada, su cabello estaba oculto tras una gorra y tenia puestas sus gafas Ray Band, y su sonrisa coqueta.

—¡Candy! ¿Que haces aqui?

—Pues a visitarte... Y claro... Volver a verlos a ellos. -Susurro mirando al grupo que bromeaba del otro lado del escenario. Empezo a caminar a ellos, quienes no mediaron tiempo, sobre todo Clinton, quien se lanzo a los brazos de Candy para abrazarla.

—Oh Candy, pequeña ¡Que alegria verte!

—No sabes cuanto me alegra estar aqui con todos ustedes.

—Chicos.. ¿Recuerdan a Candy? Vino a vernos bailar en navidad.

—Si.. Es ella.

—¿Que haces aqui Candy? —Pregunto Junior sonriendo.

—¿Pues no adivinan? Hare audiciones para volver a bailar.

—¿QUE? —Gritaron al unisono. Quisiera decir que para mi no era ninguna sorpresa. Era lo mejor para ella.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Tan en serio, como que Emma me esta ayudando a ensayar.

—Hija de Puta. —Exclamo un bailarin sonriendo enormemente.

—Oh gracias por el titulo, pero no fue nada. Ademas, Candy es mi amiga, y la novia de mi mejor amigo.

—Suerte que ayudo a Candy a ponerse al dia o jurenlo que la hubiese matado.

—Y se que no lo harias. —Dijo mi hermosa novia abrazandome mientras yo acariciaba su rostro.

—Por supuesto que no, solo haria que bailara algo muy diferente al ballet... El baile de los muertos vivientes. -Dije al tiempo que le daba un beso.

—Aaaaawww. —Exclamaron todos. Creo que no estaban acostumbrados a ver demostraciones de afecto muy seguidas.

—Bien... Callense, mejor nos vamos a ensayar antes de que la semilla del mal aparezca. —Dijo Emma haciendo referencia a una persona en específica.

—Bien... Yo los dejo para que ensayen, ademas, mira lo que te he traido. —Reviso su bolsa y tenia una barra de chocolate blanco.

—Oh pecosa, gracias.

—Solo recuerda no comerte los dedos.

—Lo intentare, pero los dedos que me comere seran los tuyos mi estimada señorita Andley. —Dije tomando sus dedos para darle mordiscos que sacaban divertidas sonrisas... Hasta que...

—Vaya, vaya, Candice Andley, es una sorpresa verte.

—¡Susana! Eres tú. —Solte los dedos de mi pecosa cuando senti como se estremecia ante ella. —Que... Que sorpresa para mi tambien.

—Es obvio que no es una sorpresa, debido a que trabajo aqui ¿Y tú? ¿Puedo saber que haces aqui?

—Pues... Vengo de paso, visito a Terry.. ¿Sabias que es mi "novio" cierto?

—Oh... Si, que suertuda. —Logro exclamar la rubia con hipocresia en su voz. —Te dejo, tengo que ir a ensayar... Sabes como nos exigen a las bailarinas principales.

—S...Siiiiiii. —El tono en el que respondio Candy no era muy amistoos que digamos. Susana se fue prácticamente dando brincos, y entonces note la molestia en el rostro de mi pecosa. —Es increíble… es la sospechosa de lo que me paso y tiene el descaro de venir a hablarme.

—Solo tranquilízate Candy, no le des motivos para enojarte.

—Terry ella misma tiene que hacerse descubrir, pensé en lo que me dijiste el otro día y si, ella tenia los motivos para que yo dejara de bailar, y Alemania era uno de ellos.

—Así es, pero además de ello, no esta trabajando sola, eso es algo que costara averiguarlo, pero lo hare.

—Terry, ten mucho cuidado por favor.

—Descuida Candy, soy un chico fuerte, cocino yo solito y no me quemo.

—Eso es suficientemente convincente para mí… Cuida también a Annie y a Karen, los tres son muy importantes para mi. Dijo al mismo tiempo que me daba un abrazo con mucha fuerza, esa fuerza contagiosa y llena de esperanza. —Y siempre recuerda que te amo.

—Y yo a ti. —Respondí regresándole el abrazo. Entonces ella se fue soltando y se alejo de mi, y sentí ese vacio en mis brazos, escuche el grito de su voz interior, gritaba la niña huérfana de diez años, la adolescente con las piernas rotas, quienes suplicaban que no las abandonara… Nunca las abandonare, porque forman parte de una mujer única y especial.

Apenas Candy se fue, inicio el ensayo general, todos bailaban al compas de mi musica, los expertos se regodeaban de hacer movimientos envidiables, la tabla de Susana permanecia firme, pero no dejaba de verme y dejaba de mirar de reojo a Emma, como si quisiera grabar cada paso que mi amiga daba. Tenia que detenerme cuando el coreografo tenia que corregir al grupo, tenia que soportar los insultos que la mayoria llevaba, resople, ya que eso no era problema mio, yo solo tocaba el piano.

Y todos los dias era la misma actividad, Susana queria robarse el Show para que al final la reprendieran y Emma entraba en su lugar para salvar el dia. El señor Hathaway ya no tenia consideracion hacia su ex-amante. Y el solo anhelaba que entre los nuevos ingresos hubiesen aspirantes que de verdad tuviesen pasion y amor al baile.

No sabe lo que le viene.

Y al fin se acabo la larga semana ¡Gracias al cielo, es viernes! Podia salir temprano, y en la tienda de Ami James cierran temprano tambien, por lo que debia ir por Karen, si, segun la politicia de la tienda es a las siete la hora de ir a buscarla, pero aun asi, prefiero esperar por ella y estar al pendiente. Estacione el Aston Martin frente a la tienda de tatuajes, el lugar se veia muy lindo si me ponia a detallarlo, baje del auto y me dirigi a la entrada, alli me recibio una chica de gafas llamada Jessica, quien me invito a sentar mientras esperaba a "La aprendiz"

—..Señor Grandchester, es un placer volver a verlo. —Me saludo aquella chica de cabello naranja.

—Es un placer volver a verla señorita Massacre.

—Oh por favor, solo dime Megan, estamos entre amigos. Oh, cierto, Karen esta en la estacion, ya la busco. -Dijo la chica dando saltos hacia el otro lado de la tienda. Solo podia escuchar las maquinas hacer sus trabajos, por un lado habian risas y por el otro gente quejandose, no entiendo para que deciden hacerse tatuajes si van a estar asi.

Y claro, a cada momento se escuchaban alagos, maldiciones y otras cosas.

—Oh por Dios, es grandioso.

—¿Que diablos es eso?

—No eran sus diseños.

—¿Quien demonios te hizo eso?

—El hecho de que el sexo haya sido bueno, no quiere decir que el tatuaje lo sea.

—Tatuarse el nombre de alguien es la mayor maldicion de todas.

Eran comentarios que me provocaban risas que no podia ocultar. Era una locura.

Pero aun asi, podia admirar a algunas personas salieron alegres, mirandose las obras de arte que estarian para siempre en sus cuerpos, un par de chicos fortachones entraban a la tienda, y Jessica los recibia, iba llamando a cualquiera de los tatuadores para que atendieran a sus citas y mientras tanto, yo tenia que aguardar a que mi hermana saliera de la estacion.

—¡Terry, viniste a buscarme! —Mi hermanita salio de la estacion de Megan sonriendo.

—Por supuesto que si enana, no pretendia dejarte sola por aqui.

—Descuida, estoy bien. —Dijo con un brillo casi celestial en sus ojos, esto era lo que ella amaba.

—¿Que aprendiste hoy enana?

—Mejor dicho "A quien tatuo hoy" —Exclamo Ami James con alegria, instintivamente yo sonrei ¿Mi hermana ya habia empezado a tatuar? Es increible.

—¿Estan jugando?

—No, al fin Karen puso en practica utilizando su talento natural para el dibujo, y por supuesto, lo que ha aprendido en meses acerca del arte y la tecnica del tatuaje.

—Pues eso me alegra.. Y ahora ¿Quien fue el conejillo de indias de Karen?

—Ese fui yo. —Entonces la voz de Anthony hizo acto de presencia al igual que el, se veia sonriente y con gesto doloroso. —Fui el conejillo de tu hermana.

—Pequeño bribom, sabia que ibas a pagar tus travesuras de un modo u otro.

—Naaahhh, no fue tan malo, habia olvidado por un momento lo que se siente un tatuaje, y mas viniendo de un aprendiz.

—No olvides que tambien eres un aprendiz pequeño Saltamontes. —Ataco Karen sonriendole coquetamente.

—Pues espero proximamente ser ascendido a tatuador.

—Primero graduate sin meterte en problemas Anton, despues veremos.

—No prometo nada, pero lo intentare Ami. —Bromeo Anthony girando los ojos, y mi curiosidad hizo acto de aparicion.

—¿Que te tatuaste? —Pregunte mirandole. El se levanto la camiseta y me enseño su costado derecho, era un ciervo con astas, lleno de colores, era muy hermoso.

—Vaya... ¿En verdad lo hiciste tu Karen?

—Si, segun Anthony le dolio mucho, creo que no use anestesia suficiente.

—Utilices toda la anestesia que puedas nunca podras mitigar lo que duele un tatuaje en esa zona bebé. —Exclamo el tipo grandote llamado RoBear del otro lado de la estacion, volvi a mirar a Anthony quien veia su nuevo tatuaje con admiracion.

—Este es sin duda alguna uno de los mejores tatuajes que me he hecho, ahora falta que yo te tatue a ti.

—¡Eso ni pensarlo! —Dije velozmente. —Mi hermana sera la unica tatuadora que no tenga un tatuaje.

—Solo te digo Terry, que un verdadero tatuador se hace reconocer no solo por su manera de dibujar y de tatuar, tambien por los tatuajes que lleva en su piel, pero respetaremos la decision de que Karen siga siendo "Un lienzo en blanco" —El tono de voz de Ami era ciertamente decepcionante, pero entre las condiciones que impuse para que Karen permaneciera aqui era "Nada de tatuajes para mi hermana"

—Aun asi pienso que es uno de los mejores tatuajes, aunque... —Agacho la cabeza, parecia avergonzado.

—¿Que pasa? —Pregunte.

—Habia dicho que solamente me tatuaria mis brazos para cubrir mis cicatrices... Y el hecho de que me deje tatuar el costado de mi cuerpo fue por una unica razon de que Karen me importa mucho, y que tengo una parte de ella conmigo.

—Aaaawww. —Exclamaron todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor, el rostro de mi hermanita se sonrojo. Sonrei.

Habia escuchado la historia de porque Anthony inicio con sus tatuajes, todo habia sido para ocultar las cicatrices de su terrible infancia antes de unirse a la familia Andley. El tatuaje de Karen quizas signifique un nuevo comienzo para Anthony.

—Bien, tenemos que irnos, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Karen no lo olvides llevar mañana la consola.

-Por supuesto, toca "El precio del amanecer" en tu casa, no olvides llamar a Jared, Shannon y a Tomo.

—Y que Marley y Presley no vuelvan a dejar los snacks. —Tenia que admitirlo, Anthony se complementaba con mi hermana, y el hecho de que la corteje a pesar de todo me parece excelente. Y admito que no hay mejor persona para mi hermana que el.

—Bien, sigues hablando con el mañana Karen.

—Vale.. Adios a todos, nos vemos mañana.

—Adios pequeña Weasleyy. —Grito Megan alzando su mano en señal de despedida. Lleve a Karen al carro para largarnos a casa, personalmente me sentia muy agotado, pero Karen tenia mas energia que un ejercito, creo que voy a necesitar un poco de la que ella tiene.

Y en el camino, admiraba a mi hermana hablar y decir toda clase de cosas inteligentes y emocionantes. Y estaba euforica hablando acerca de la experiencia de su primer tatuaje. De como se sentia la maquina vibrando en sus manos, el sonido de esta, el aroma de la humeda tinta, y claro, no dejaba de hablar de la manera en la que se sentia la piel de Anthony, decia que era "Suave" "Calida" "Tenia pecas" "Olia a rosas" toda clase de descripciones alusivas a Anthony... Pero que mas, a ella le gusta, en ese aspecto yo no podia hacer nada.

—..Setenta y tres, setenta y cuatro, setenta y cinco... —Karen iba contando los escalones que nos llevaban al departamento, hoy tocaba irnos por las escaleras, a veces es divertido subir y bajarlas mientras no entres en paro en el proceso. Llegamos a nuestro piso pensando que todo iba a ser paz y tranquilidad hasta que...

—Largate Andley, deja de seguir molestandome. —Oh, oh, ese era el grito de Annie, maldije a lo bajo esperando que Karen no me haya escuchado. Alguno que otro vecino curioso salio a averiguar de donde provenian los gritos.

Un aterrado Archie sale por la puerta de mi departamento, quien por la pinta se estuvo enfrentando a mi hermana. Vaya, el megalomano perdio el control, pero hay que aceptar que esta entusiasta y que no dejara de insistirle a Annie. Me vio y tenia cara de pocos amigos.

—Lo intente, pero solo logre enfurecerla mas. Le hable incluso de lo de ayudarla a publicar su manuscrito, pero no quiso ni escucharme.

—Lamento todo esto Archie... Pense que..

—Solo olvidalo... Olvidalo. —Paso junto a mi con expresion de derrota, nunca antes lo habia visto asi. El imponente Archibald Andley estaba sufriendo solo, y sufriendo por amor.

—Vamos...

—Terry ¿Que pasa?

—Solo vamos Karen. —Dije seriamente, tenia que hablar con Annie, saber que le dijo a Archie o que fue lo que el le dijo a ella.

Aceleramos el paso y entramos al departamento, Annie estaba hecha un infierno, sintio nuestra presencia, sus ojos estaban rojos y parecia estar verdaderamente enojada.

—Karen, vete en este instante a tu cuarto. —Sentencio sin siquiera explicarle porque.

—Pero Annie...

—¡Largate a tu cuarto Karen Elizabeth, necesito hablar con Terrence! —Grito con tanta fuerza que su voz hizo eco en el departamento.

Aprete suavemente la mano de mi hermanita, quien se estaba empezando a asustar, lo vi en sus ojos azules. Con la cabeza le hice una seña para que fuera a su cuarto. Agarro su bolso y se fue a su cuarto.

Ahora iba a iniciar el infierno.

—¿No entiendo por que te metes en mi vida?

—Annie, de verdad yo...

—¿Creiste que de alguna manera Archie y yo nos reconciliariamos? Por Dios... ¡Me engaño! Traiciono mi confianza, mi amor, todo eso se fue al caño Terrence ¿Puedes entenderlo?

—Lo entiendo Annie, y no lo acepto ¿Y sabes por que no lo acepto?

—Explicamelo, porque debe haber una explicacion para que mi propio hermano se las venga a dar de casamentero, dandole consejos a Archie y dandole detalles obvios sobre algo que solamente nosotros sabemos y que es muy personal.

—Porque con el era que podia verte sonreir, por eso lo hice. —Grite, quise dejarlo todo en claro. —Ese idiota ha sido el unico que te ha hecho reir.

—Y es el causante de mi tristeza, no debiste decirle de mi manuscrito. Es algo mio, algo mio y personal, si Archie piensa que publicandolo va a conseguir que regrese con el esta muy equivocado..

—Annie, no creo que...

—¡Callate! No sigas. —Empezo a llorar mientras se pasaba las manos por su pelo, recogiendo su flequillo en desesperacion. -Se supone que eres mi hermano, y deberias apoyarme.

—Y te apoyo.

—¿Entonces porque no lo haces? —Grito. —No pienso deberle nada a Archie, no pienso volver con el ¡No quiero siquiera pensar en el!

Se fue a su cuarto cargada de rabia. Me tire al sofa ¿Habia hecho lo correcto? El manuscrito de Annie es muy preciado. Es su trabajo como escritora, nunca antes visto, parte de su esfuerzo, de su imaginacion. Queria que el mundo la conocera por ello... Pense que Archie la ayudaria, pense que el la haria feliz por el hecho de que publicara su manuscrito, pero Annie tenia razon, sentiria que debia pagarle despues por ello. Y eso no seria agradable.

En este momento me siento el enemigo de mi propia hermana.

Cuando llegó la noche las cosas no pintaron muy bien que digamos, Annie estaba mas arisca que nunca, insoportable a más no poder. Y presentía que todo iba a ser peor.

A la puerta algo resuena, fui a ver quien era y aparece un muchacho moreno, quien me vio con cierta molestia.

—Hola... ¿Es la residencia Grandchester?

—Si ¿Quien es usted y que desea?

—Soy Neal Leagan, estoy buscando a Annie.

—¿Y exactamente para que esta usted buscando a mi hermana? —Pregunte apoyando mi brazo del marco de la puerta, y entonces Annie aparece detras de mi.

—Neal... Que sorpresa.

—Sorpresa es lograr encontrarte.

—¿Como supiste en donde vivia?

—Tengo mis contactos.

—¿Que quieres?

—¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi compañera?

—Ex—compañera Neal, ya no estoy en Andley's.

—Lo se, aun asi, tenia ganas de verte.

—Bien... Aqui me tienes. Y ya puedes irte.

—Puede irse. —Recalque, no me estaba agradando el tipo.

—No puedo, tambien vine a invitarte a salir.

—A.. ¿Salir?

—Si, es viernes. Y claro, pase por aqui a preguntarte si querias salir conmigo ¿Que dices?

Oh no, no y no. Sobre mi cadaver Annie va a salir con este sujeto, me da muy mala espina, y antes de que Annie salga de aqui lo impedire.

—Annie no va a...

—Si.. Saldre contigo.

—Annie. —Tuve una mirada de reproche, y le respondi de la misma manera ¡Sobre mi cadaver!

—Neal... Pasa y esperame. —Dijo ella, quien me agarro del brazo para darle un espacio al estupido ese, quien se sintio como perro por su casa.

—Annie, maldicion. —Susurre mientras ella se iba a su cuarto, ni siquiera me miro, parecia que estaba retandome.

—Esperame aqui Neal, dame cinco minutos.

—Descuida. —Dijo el sentandose en el mueble, posando sus pies en la mesa de centro, exactamente sobre la consola de Karen.

Mi hermana se alejo de el mientras se iba a arreglar, vi al chico que estaba sentado en mi sala, en mi mueble, con sus sucios pies en la consola de mi hermanita, riendo como un campeon, senti aversion al instante. Imprevistamente Karen salio de su cuarto, y entonces lo vio, el individuo le sonrió y se inclino para verla.

—Hola preciosidad. —Expreso ese muchacho moreno, Karen dio unos pasos hacia atras, se sintio intimidada. No me gusto la manera en la que la veia incluso. —¡Hey! Te estoy diciendo hola.

Ella no le respondió.

—¿Que? ¿El gato te comio la lengua?

—No tenemos gato. —Le respondio Karen rapidamente sin despegar su mano de la perilla de su cuarto. —Vayase.

—Eres una pequeña malcriada ¿No mocosa?

—Terry ¡Terry!

—Dejala tranquila. —Dije apresuradamente. El tal Neal estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de Karen, voltee y agarre a mi hermana por los hombros, acercandome a su oido, le susurre algo. —Karen, entra a tu cuarto, y no salgas por nada del mundo, no salgas.

—Okay. —Logro susurrar para meterse a su cuarto rapidamente, volvi a ver al idiota, quien se reia.

—La pequeña es algo insolente. —Ya me estaba hartando, voltee dispuesto a partirle la cara.

—No se te ocurra...

—Ya estoy casi lista Neal... Puedes esperarme afuera. —Dijo Annie saltando de su cuarto al espejo de la sala, se habia colocado un vestido sin mangas de color negro, era bastante sencillo y ballerinas negras y por extraño que parezca, cargaba el relicario que le pertenecía a nuestra madre.

—Esta bien... No tardes preciosa... Fue un placer Grandchester.

El tipo me enfurecia, menos que menos debia hacer algo para que Annie no se fuera con el. Mientras Annie se arreglaba frente al espejo me acerque a ella para hablarle, tratando de contener mi furia interna.

—Annie ¿Quien es el?

—¿Neal? Es un ex compañero de trabajo... Y como veras saldre con el. —Dijo mientras se colocaba labial. Algo me decia que ella no debia salir y debia saberlo, respire y me prepare para hablarle de forma calmada y placida.

—Aaamm, Annie y tú ¿Lo conoces bien? ¿De verdad pretendes ir con ese sujeto?

—Por supuesto que si... No me voy a dejar morir por el hecho de que Archie me haya engañado.

—Annie, y no has pensado que quizas, ¿Vistes las cosas que no eran?

—¿Justificas a Archie?

—No lo justifico, pero creo que tu y el deberian hablar mejor las cosas.

—Ya lo hecho esta hecho, y me dije a mi misma no volver a hablar del asunto.

—No me importa lo que ocurra, si quieres volver con Archie o no...

—¡Nunca dije que volveria con el!

—Lo entiendo, pero... —Respire tranquilamente y la mire. —No hablare mas del tema de Archie, pero... Creo que no debes salir con ese sujeto.

—Oh por favor Terry, no me vengas con esas.

—Annie... Estoy hablando en serio.

—No me insistas Terrence, yo ire con Neal, me divertire, me emborrachare... Hare como si el mundo no existiera para mi.

—Pero existe, y no puedes evadirlo Annie.

—¿Por que de repente quieres actuar como papá? De repente quieres ser el jefe y manejarme.

—Annie... —Cerre mis ojos y respire solo para mantener la ira dentro de mi. —No empecemos, solo te estoy diciendo que me preocupa que pretendas salir con un tipo que ni siquiera conoces. Quien sabe que intenciones tiene.

—No tiene ninguna intencion... Deja de pensar cosas tan estupidas.

—No son estupidas, y ya he dicho que no vas.

—¡Claro que si Terrence!

—¡Anne Marie! ¡No iras!

—¿Por que no?

—¡Porque yo lo digo! Simplemente por eso.

—No puedes decirme que no... Tú no eres papá.

—Asi no lo sea eres mi responsabilidad... Maldicion. ¡Actuas como una niña!

—¡Dejame en paz Terrence, es mi vida y hago lo que me plazca con ella! —Grito Annie con furia, y me estaba enervando la paciencia.

—¡Annie preciosa, vamonos! —Llamaba el tal Neal fuera del departamento. Annie me ignoro completamente, fue y tomo su pequeño bolso dispuesta a salir de alli... No, no podia permitirlo, tuve que ir y sujetarla violentamente del brazo.

Algo me decia que ella no debia irse con ese sujeto... ¡No podia!

—Te dije que no irias... Ni siquiera sabes quien es el pelele ese.

—Por supuesto que se quien es... Y si ire, tu no mandas sobre mi. Ya soy mayor de edad y hago lo que yo quiera.

—Mientras vivas bajo este techo lo haras.

—Oh claro... Ya veo cual es el maldito juego, quieres controlarme y mantenerme en un maldito regimen. Quieres controlarme como papá lo hacia contigo...

—¡Callate! —No se que me ocurrio, solo se que levante la mano para golpearla, pero algo me detuvo antes de que cometiera una barbaridad. Annie me vio aterrada, estuve a punto de hacer algo terrible... Yo jamas me atreveria a hacerlo ¿O si? —No iras... Te lo advierto.

—¿Sabes que? No tengo porqué seguir hablando de esto contigo...

—Annie...

—Dejame... Ahorrate tus discursos de hermano sobreprotector que no te quedan. Es mi vida y hago lo que yo quiera y me vale un quinto lo que tú pienses de mí... Me voy.

—¡Annie! —Apenas si pude gritar su nombre... –Ella salió del departamento tirando la puerta. Simplemente se fue con el tipo, y no la pude detener. Candy aparece por la puerta, estaba aterrada.

—Terry… Terry escuche gritos ¿Qué paso? Terry dímelo...

No podía escuchar a Candy, su voz parecía estar lejos de mi, casi inaudible. Estaba catatónico y no podia asimilar lo sucedido. Por un momento regrese cinco años en el tiempo, y me vi reflejado en Annie, en sus palabras duras y crueles y en el odio en aquellos ojos... Todo parecia estar repitiendose, y esta vez, mi hermana Annie era la protagonista de mi propio cuento de terror.

**ooo**

La chica pelinegra estaba enfurecida, conteniendo las lágrimas que arruinarian su maquillaje... No podia superar lo que paso, Terry ¡Su heroe! Su mejor hermano y su amigo le levanto la mano. ¿Desde cuando su mundo se habia roto?

—¿Te sientes bien Annie? —Pregunto el moreno mirandola.

—Oh... Si, estoy bien Neal, despreocupate.

—Claro, y tu tambien despreocupate. Y para eso estoy yo aqui.

—¿Me haras sentir bien?

—Preciosa, hare que esta noche sea inolvidable para ti. —Susurro acariciandole la mejilla derecha a la chica, instantaneamente, un escalofrio recorrio el cuerpo de Annie, haciendo que fuese muy obvio para Neal. —¿Tienes frio?

—Un poco.

—Entonces ven para calentarte.

—Neal yo... —El moreno ya la tenía aprisionada sobre su cuerpo cuando esta iba a hablarle. Se sentia incomoda con los abrazos de Neal, ya que parecian cadenas, no queria que el la siguiera abrazando. —Sueltame por favor.

—Okay...

—Deberíamos irnos ¿Te parece?

—Excelente... Y descuida Annie, te juro que esta noche, nunca la vas a olvidar.

Este tomo a la chica de la mano y la llevo a su coche, en donde fue ciertamente incomodo para Annie, ademas de que tenia remordimiento por todo lo que le dijo a Terry... Pero, no sabía que pensar, en ese instante solo queria morirse. La imagen se repetia cientos y cientos de veces en su mente, sentia que odiaba a su hermano en ese instante, estaba en contra del mundo, odiaba a todo aquel que quisiera entrometerse en su vida, odiaba que quisiera controlarla.

— ¿En que piensas preciosa? –Le pregunto el joven a un lado suyo.

—En que las cosas cambian repentinamente.

—Eso no debería afectarte.

—Pero aun así ocurre… sino hubiéramos salido de Londres nada de esto ocurriría.

— ¿Te arrepientes de haber venido a América?

—En este instante si… Me arrepiento.

—Pues descuida… No todo es tan cruel como lo ves.

—No estoy refiriéndome a crueldad ni nada por el estilo… Es solo que. –Cerró sus ojos y en seguida llego a su mente Archie. –Olvídalo, no vale la pena.

—De acuerdo. No diré nada si me juras que te divertirás.

—Lo intentare. –Le respondió Annie regresando su vista la ventanilla.

Minutos más tarde, Annie y Neal habían llegado a un pub que estaba atestado de personas, no cabia ni un alma en el lugar, a penas su pudieron encontrar una mesa libre para sentarse. Todo lo que Annie podía ver era gente bailando, luces estrafalarias que iluminaban a todos, un aroma penetrante a cigarrillos y a alcohol. El moreno dejo sola a Annie durante un rato, y en ese rato muchos se le acercaban a la inglesa para sacarla a bailar, a lo que ella se negaba, estaba incomoda

—Annie ¿Estas cómoda? –Pregunto el muchacho.

—Si… Lo estoy. –Estaba mintiendo, el ruido la tenia aturdida y con las luces no podía ver bien.

—Me alegro.

El hombre se sento a un lado suyo, traia un par de vasos con un liquido casi transparente. Le paso uno de los vasos a Annie, quien lo vio confundida.

— ¿Neal?

—Ten, es para ti.

— ¿Que es esto? –Pregunto admirando el vaso que tenia frente a ella.

— ¿Nunca antes has bebido vodka con ron? —Pregunto el moreno con su bebida en mano.

—De hecho jamas he probado mezclas de... Bebidas. —Dijo apartando la bebida lejos de si, empezaba a sentirse incomoda. Pero el hombre era insistente, tomo la bebida y se la entrego en sus manos.

—Solo pruebala, te hara sentir mejor.

La chica no tenía nada que perder. Ella queria hacer como sino existiera mundo en el exterior, y eso tendria.

—Okay... Si tú lo dices. —Sin saber lo que le esperaba, la pelinegra empezo a beber aquel líquido lentamente. El moreno la miro con malicia.

—Eso... Hasta la ultima gota. —Susurro este admirando como el vaso era vaciado por la inocente chica. Un brillo malicioso se colo por los ojos de Neal, quien miraba a Annie bebiendo eso con toda confianza, lo había consumido todo en un momento.

—Vaya… Esta fuerte.

— ¿Quieres otro?

—Si puedes traer algo menos fuerte lo agradecería. –Respondió la chica, quien decidió tomar un par de maníes que tenia en una canastilla que estaba sobre la mesa. El joven cumplió el pedido de Annie, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando había regresado con unas margaritas, la pelinegra pensó que no podía pasar la noche mal si tenia esas atenciones de parte de Neal.

Este intento sacarla en varias ocasiones a bailar, pero ella se negaba, todos los que se encontraban allí observaban a la chica de cabello negro y ojos azules sentada en total calma en una de las mesas mas apartadas del pub, acompañada de aquel moreno que sin que Annie se diera cuenta, la presentaba como su mujer, la chica no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en la boca del lobo.

Annie se reia por momentos de lo que el muchacho le decía, pero había momentos en los que deseaba que cerrara la boca, a el no parecía importarle mucho que ella no hablara, quería ser el centro de atención. Hubo un instante en el que Annie no soporto la presión que cargaba y estallo a llorar, lloro como si el mundo se fuese a acabar, como si el alma se le estuviese partiendo a pedazos y sangrara hasta dejarla muerta.

— ¿Por qué estas llorando preciosa?

—Es que… No sabes lo triste que me siento.

— ¿Y a que se debe eso?

—Es que… Mi hermano estuvo a punto de golpearme. —Susurro con tristeza mientras miraba el líquido en el vaso, reflejando sus ojos azules.

—¿Que?

—No es su costumbre. El nunca antes me habia levantado la mano.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, preciosa.

—No… Terry nunca haría eso… El siempre me ha dicho que me ama, y que no seria capaz de lastimarme.

—Quizás ya no tiene la misma idea, o quizás ya no te quiere, simplemente eso.

—No… Te equivocas Neal.

—Ya me darás la razón, y quizás te regreses a Londres, para no verlo de nuevo.

—No... No digas eso Neal... No.

—El mundo no es una fantasia Annie, y lo sabes, hasta la familia puede llegar a ser una mierda. Pueden llegar a ser ingratos, malagradecidos, es mejor estar solo a veces... Porque nadie esta excento de ser apuñaleado por los de su misma sangre.

La chica simplemente se quedo mirando a un punto vacio, no queria que esas palabras penetraran en su mente, solo para hacerla sentir mas miserable que nunca. Repentinamente sintio el mundo moverse a su alrededor, la boca seca y como si estuviera flotando en el aire.

—Mis manos... Mis manos están sudando. –Sintió un calor incesante en todo su cuerpo, estrujo sus manos una contra otra y gotas de sudor caian contra el suelo.

Algo no andaba bien con ella.

—Tranquila... Todo pasara hermosa.

—Neal... ¿Que me esta pasando?

—Solo ven a bailar conmigo, y lo sabras.

Desde el momento que Annie se levanto de su asiento y sintio que el mundo le daba vueltas, supo que algo no andaba bien, no sentia su cuerpo. Llego a la pista de baile apenas, los rostros de las personas estaban borrosos, la musica se perdia en sus oidos, ella solo se contoneaba suavemente, dejandose llevar como una hoja en el infinito mar, su respiracion se enlentecio, su mente se cerro. Solamente podia sentir una pequeña brisa de cordura que se encontraba lejana a todo.

—..Ni loca, ajajajaja. —Reia la chica de cabello castaño y mechones verde neon sentaba en la mesa del bar hablando con unos chicos, cuando de repente su vista periferica se fijo en aquella chica pelinegra que parecia estar mas muerta que viva mientras se contoneaba en la pista de baile. —Esperen.

—Oye..

—Chaparra regresa aqui.

La chica camino hacia la pelinegra, quien no se habia percatado de que ella estaba alli.

—Annie ¿Annie que haces aqui?

— ¿Quien eres tu?

—Annie soy yo, Emma.

—Emma... La alcahueta de mi hermano.

— ¿Estas bien Annie?

—¡Mejor que nunca Emma! Mejor que nunca.

—Estas borracha, ven, dejame llevarte a tu casa.

—No... No quiero Emma.

—Por favor Annie, Terry debe estar preocupado por ti.

— ¿Y crees que me importa? Solo dejame tranquila. No quiero saber de ese hijo de...

— ¡Annie!

—Obviamente no puedo llamarlo hijo de puta. —Dijo la chica entrando en un ataque de risas y lagrimas. —Por que su madre era mi madre, ella esta muerta y yo la extraño... La extraño muchisimo, todo ocurrio por su culpa, es por culpa de Terrence.

—Cariño, estas muy borracha ¿Que has estado bebiendo?

—Por culpa de Terrence, mamá y papá perdieron su vuelo y tuvieron que tomar uno a última hora, y el maldito avion estallo en el cielo y cayo al oceano. Es por su culpa, es por su culpa.

—Annie, nadie tiene la culpa de un accidente, por favor dejame ayudarte.

—¡No quiero tu ayuda! No quiero la de nadie, solo dejame morirme. —Estallo la pelinegra apartando a la chica tatuada con brusquedad. Emma quedo extremadamente preocupada, Annie no estaba nada bien, y por lo que pudo deducir, Terry tenia que ver con su comportamiento, palmeo sus bolsillos en busqueda de su celular, y marco un numero telefonico esperando que el la ayudara.

—..Hola... Si, soy Emma Briefs, la amiga de Terry... Si, se que es tarde pero necesito que vengas a la direccion que te voy a dar... Si, es urgente, se trata de Annie...

Para cuando Emma colgó la llamada, ya Annie había desaparecido de su vista. Con Neal. Se la llevó a un callejón apartado, uno que quedaba tras la salida de emergencia del pub.

—Y yo lo odio, no quiero vivir más...—decía entre lágrimas, pero con una vista distorcionada de todo mientras que Neal iba arrastrándola hacia ese túnel oscuro.

—Ya no pienses en eso, preciosa. Te traje para divertirte, ¿lo recuerdas?—Abarcó su cintura con sus bruscas manos y acto seguido, bajó una de ellas a su entrepierna y la rozó.

—Yo... yo sólo quería un poco de amor, tan sólo eso...

—Para eso estoy yo, linda, te daré mucho amor, todo el que quieras...

—¡Qué haces!— Gritó cuando él le rozó los senos, pero cada vez se sentía más débil, más mareada.

—Te doy amor, Annie, ¿no es lo que quieres?

A la pobre chica le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, a penas distinguía sombras, su subconciente le decía que algo estaba mal, pero no tenía fuerzas para luchar. No podía pelear contra los labios babosos que se pegaban hambriento a los suyos, de su lengua asquerosa y violenta que pretendía adentrarse en su boca.

—Neal, déjame... por favor...

—Prometí que te divertirías, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Le frotó y apretó los pechos, encendido en lujuria. La noche más oscura de lo habitual, la desolación de ese callejón le daban la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo su nefasto plan.

Aprovechando la facilidad que le brindaba el hecho de que ella llevara vestido, la levantó del suelo y se la colgó a la cintura, rozándola con su cuerpo, manoseándola y lamiéndole la cara y el cuello, ella ya había cerrado los ojos, rendida y aturdida.

****Terry's POV****

¡Lo sabía! Sabía que no podía dejar que mi hermana saliera con ese infeliz. Debí hacer un mayor esfuerzo, debí detenerla, pero lo que conseguí fue alejarla, que esté odiándome.

—Terry, ¿a dónde vas?— Me preguntó Candy preocupada.

—Annie está en problemas. ¡Ese malnacido...!

—¿En problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas?

—¡No lo sé! Me dijeron que está en un pub, que estaba borracha y fuera de sí...

—¡Oh por Dios!

—Iré a buscarla. ¡Y a matar a ese infeliz!

—Espera, iré contigo.

—Será mejor que no.— Decido a rescatar a mi hermana, caminé hacia la puerta.

—Terry, déjame que te acompañe, quiero estar contigo en esto...— me detuvo y me miró con sus ojos hermosos y compasivos.

—Candy, no sé a qué me vaya a enfrentar y no quiero exponerte a nada, ya me basta y me sobra con que Annie esté en aprietos. Además, es mejor que te quedes pendiente a Karen.

Traté de tranquilizarla mientras el reloj seguía corriendo y la suerte de mi hermana estaba a la deriva.

—Terry...

—¿Sí?— Puse mis ojos en blanco, ya fastidiado.

—Sólo cuídate mucho y... no hagas ninguna locura...— Pegó su frente a la mía y poniéndose en puntitas me dio un beso.

Reconozco que la paciencia no está en mi lista de virtudes, mas ella sabía cómo calmar a la bestia, su toque sereno me daba paz, me hacía invencible.

Salí del edificio y abordé mi auto, a pesar de que había apuntado la dirección que me brindó Emma, se había quedado grabada en mi memoria.

Iba a toda velocidad, una patrulla de policías me sonó la sirena para que me detuviera, ¡genial! Lejos de detenerme, aceleré hasta sentir que las llantas despegaban del asfalto, la patrulla seguía detrás de mí, pero la adrenalina me dominaba por completo.

Llego al mencionado lugar, cuando me iba a estacionar, por poco atropello a una pareja joven que venían besuqueándose, ambos ebrios, la chica, que llevaba el maquillaje corrido me hizo una seña obscena con su dedo del medio.

Me bajo del auto y llego al maldito pub, hay una fila interminable de idiotas esperando por entrar, a puros cojones me meto entre toda esa bola de perdedores hasta llegar al gorila que vigila en la entrada.

—Oye, amigo, ¿crees que por ser bonito entras primero? ¡Haz la fila!— Me aparta el grandulón.

—Es una emergencia, mi hermana está...

— ¿Emergencia? ¿Cuál emergencia podrías tener aquí? ¿Un bajón de alcohol o un par de piernas abiertas?

— ¡Usted no entiende! ¡Déjeme entrar!

Perdí los estribos e iba a golpearlo, pero él evitó mi golpe y me orilló a hacer la fila, de haber tenido un arma me habría cargado a todos y cada uno de los que se interponían en mi camino.

Se me hizo eterno el momento en que al fin pude entrar, en mi vida había visto a tanta gente junta, tanto mal olor y toda clase de vicios y aberración juntas. Todos parecían estar en su propio mundo, bailaban pegados todos, como una orgía de spagetties. Por fin pude distinguir a Emma y empujando a la chica que llevaba una bandeja de tragos llegué hasta ella.

—¡Emma! ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

—No lo sé. No aparencen ni ella ni el tipo con el que andaba. También avisé a Archie...

—¡Maldición! Esto es lo que haremos, peinaremos este maldito lugar hasta dar con ella.

Emma y yo los buscaron hasta en los baños y nada. Salimos del pub y recorrimos los alrededores, el estacionamiento, todo...

**ooo**

El infeliz de Neal ya se había bajado la cremallera, estaba ya decidido a penetrarla.

—¡Hijo de puta!

Recibió un puñetazo que lo sorprendió, le arrancaron a Annie de sus nefastas manos.

—¿Te gusta abusar de chicas indefensas, eh, cabrón?

Un puñetazo tras otro iba recibiendo el infeliz, Archie nunca había golpeado a alguien con tanta zaña.

****Terry's POV****

Ya no sabíamos en dónde más buscar y la desesperación comenzaba a causar estragos en mí.

—Creo que es mejor que llamemos a la policía, si ese sujeto se la llevó a algún lugar...—decía Emma.

—Te voy a enseñar a no aprovecharte de ninguna chica en toda tu maldita existencia.— al oir eso, una voz que me pareció conocida, me encaminé hacia donde provenía la voz, los golpes secos que sonaban y los quejidos de quien estuviera recibiendo la paliza.

Fue ahí cuando vi a mi hermana en el suelo, medio muerta e inmediatamente la levanté.

—Annie... ¡Annie!— la sacudí hasta que abrió los ojos un momento, sólo estaba aturdida.

Archie seguía golpeando a Neal.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le hizo este canalla a mi hermana?— le pregunto a Archie, dejando a Annie al cuidado de Emma.

—Este malnacido intentaba abusar de ella... estuvo a punto de...

Un demonio se apoderó de todo mi ser, cegó mis sentidos, aparté a Archie de Neal y mis puños se convirtieron en mazos de acero cuyo único objetivo era destrozar a ese desgraciado.

—Terry, detente, ¡vas a matarlo!—pedía Emma.

—¡Eso es lo que quiero! ¡Quiero matarlo!

Respondí, estaba ciego de ira, no era yo, Archie me apartó de la pobre basura antes de que muriera a causa de mis puños y entonces, llegó la policía.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hola a todaaass. Después de un mes sin actualizar volvi, muajajajajaaaaaa.**

**Y como siempre agradezco a todas por haber leído este cap, y agradezco a "Wendy Grandchester" por su grandiosa colaboración al escribir este capitulo, ¡Wendy, te amo de manera sana y respetuosa!**

**Feliz lectura chiquitas, nos estamos leyendoooooo.**

**Provehito In Altum.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Desde Mi Cielo.**

**Capitulo 32**

* * *

La policia habia llegado en el momento preciso, antes de que yo mismo matara al maldito que habia intentado abusar de mi hermana. Nadie se atreve a tocarla ¡Nadie!

—Terry... Tranquilizate. No digas nada. —Expreso Archie tomandome de los hombros.

—Pero...

—Solo encarguense de Annie... Es lo unico que puedo hacer por ella... Por favor Terry.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, tres oficiales aparecen delante de nosotros, apuntandonos con sus armas, levantamos las manos.

El aire salio de mis pulmones lentamente.

—¡Quietos! —Exclamo uno de ellos.

—Oficial, ese maldito intento abusar de la hermana de mi amiga ¡Apreselo! —Emma rapidamente dijo todo lo que habia ocurrido. El y sus compañeros miraron al desgraciado que apenas estaba moviendose, uno de ellos fue a revisarlo a el, y despues se volvio hacia mi hermana, checando su pulso.

—Hay que llevar a la chica al hospital, y a este depravado a la carcel, Sandoval, llame a la UVE, este es un caso de ellos. Ahora ¿Quien noqueo a este individuo?

Tenia que hacerme cargo de lo que habia hecho, lo noquee y lo deje en ese estado provocado por mi ira. Y cuando iba a dar un paso adelante...

—Yo lo hice. —Archie se paro firme y se responsabilizo. —Yo golpee a este desgraciado.

—Archie... —Susurra Emma con sorpresa, la misma que yo tenia.

—Debera acompañarnos. —Dijo uno de los oficiales apresandolo al instante.

Una ambulancia aparece unos minutos despues, llevandose a mi hermana y al maldito para que fueran atendidos, aunque estoy seguro que a el, le va a ir muy mal. No podiamos dejar que Archie llevara todo el peso que el mismo habia decidido cargar, asi que Emma lo acompaño a la estacion de policias mientras que yo me iba al hospital con mi hermana.

En el camino, descubri que todos los seres humanos somos terriblemente vulnerables.

—Preciosa... Por favor ¿Como deje que sucediera esto? —Le decia mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Las sirenas de la ambulancia sonaban estruendosamente, el aroma del aliento de Annie olia a alcohol, su mejilla tenia un cardenal y su cuello tenia una enorme marca parecida a un chupon. Ese maldito pagara por haber tocado a mi hermana.

Entonces, senti como mi cielo se levanto y hizo bolar todo lo que se encontraba en el. El cuerpo de Annie se levanto involuntariamente para irse en vomitos, ella no estaba nada bien, parecia un fantasma ¿Que podia hacer por ella? Me sentia impotente.

—Calma preciosa, aqui estoy... —Susurre tranquilamente, ella abrio sus ojos por un pequeño instante, me sonrio.

—Papá... No me dejes por favor. No me... —Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar bruscamente y su cabeza parecia no tener fuerza alguna.

—No... No dejes de hablar, mirame, mirame Annie. —Su rostro iba poniendose mas palido y su piel helada. Un paramedico vino a medirle la tension con su aparato y con una linterna de luz blanca examino sus ojos.

—La tension esta cayendo. Hay que darnos prisa, llama y avisa que tenemos una posible intoxicacion por benzodiacepinas.

Para mi lo que ellos hablaban era chino, yo solo queria que mi hermana estuviese bien, que no le ocurriera nada, y que pronto volviera en si.

Solo se que llegamos al hospital Mount Sinai y me separaron de Annie, llevandosela tras un biombo. Solo me toco esperar. Busque mi celular y deslice mis dedos por la pantalla para llamar a Candy, ha de estar preocupada.

_—¿Hola?_

—Candy...

_—Oh, Terry ¿Donde estas? ¿Que paso?_

—Estoy en el hospital, han traido a Annie para atenderla.

_—¿En el hospital? Terrence Grandchester necesito que me digas ¿Que ocurrio?_

Decirle a Candy lo que le estuvieron a punto de hacer a mi hermana fue asqueroso y doloroso, ya que por culpa mia Annie tomo la decision de irse con el sujeto, por el simple hecho de no detenerla, aun sabiendo que no estaba en sus cabales.

Pase la noche esperando a que me dijeran como estaba mi hermana, estuve dando vueltas y vueltas por los pasillos tratando de calmar mis nervios.

—Señor Grandchester. —Alce la mirada y un par de personas se acercaron a mi mostrandome sus placas de agentes, Emma y Archie los acompañaban.

—¿Si?

—Somos Amaro y Benson, de la Unidad de Victimas Especiales. Venimos por el caso de su hermana, Anne Grandchester.

—Diganme que condenaran al desgraciado que estuvo a punto de...

—El señor Andley y la señorita Briefs nos contaron de que el hecho no se llevo a cabo gracias a Dios, pero procesaremos al señor Leagan.

—Les agradezco... Y que no salga en mil años.

—Hablaremos con el doctor que atiende a su hermana, el medico de la Unidad tiene que examinarla.

La pareja de detectives de fue y me toco acercarme a Archie.

—Despertamos a George a las tres de la mañana y esta que nos mata, pero gracias a Dios el reacciono rapido. —Respondio Archie pasandose las manos por el cuello. —¿Como esta ella?

—Estoy esperando noticias, se descompenso en la ambulancia, al parecer tuvo una sobredosis.

—Es algo malo. —Dijo Emma tratando de no verse graciosa. —Oye, tambien me he pasado de copas.

—Habia algo mas en esas copas Emma. Lo presiento.

—No lo presientas, en esos sitios hay de todo. Y un dia como hoy hay que estar al pendiente.

—Solo quiero que ella este bien.

—Y lo estara, solo quedate tranquilo. —Musito Archie en calma.

—Archie... Lo que hiciste por mi hermana no se como...

—Solo cierra la boca, no digas nada y vamos por un cafe. —Concluyo mientras nos tiraba a Emma y a mi de las manos para guiarnos a la cafeteria, aunque Annie no queria saber nada de Archie tenia las razones para al menos hablarle, el salvo su vida.

Quizas despues de esto podamos sacar algo bueno.

Apenas amanecio tuve la esperanza de que Annie estuviese mejor y que al menos haya recuperado la conciencia.

—¡Grandchester!

—Aquí estoy.

—Su familiar esta en el cubiculo 4. —Expreso una enfermera que apenas me vio la cara, yo Sali corriendo hacia el sitio en el cual estaba mi hermana. La vi, le habian quitado la ropa que llevaba dejandola solo con una bata, su pelo estaba suelto y alborotado, y bajo sus ojos unas marcadas ojeras.

—Terry…

—Preciosa, estas bien. —Rapidamente la abrace con fuerza, en verdad que estaba asustado. —Me diste un buen susto ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me duele mucho la cabeza… Y no recuerdo que fue lo que me paso ¿Por qué estoy aqui?

—¿No recuerdas nada?

—No… Terry ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué me ocurrió? —En su voz había miedo, miedo por lo desconocido y por el hecho de que no tenia recuerdos de lo que le paso. Me tocaba decírselo.

—Annie, el maldito con el que saliste anoche intento abusar sexualmente de ti. —Los ojos de mi hermana empezaron a aguarse y se notaba como temblaba.

—Por favor dime que….

—Tranquilizate, el no llego siquiera a tocarte, si Archie no hubieran estado allí el..

—¿Archie? ¿Archie estaba alli?

—Si, el te arrebato de los brazos de ese manaico antes de que cometiera su perversidad contigo, sino fuese por el, esta seria otra historia.

—Oh por Dios… Por Dios Terry. —Creo que por fin, estaba entendiendo la gravedad del asunto. —Todo esto paso por mi culpa, por mi estupidez.

—Annie…

—Actue de manera irresponsable Terry, arriesgue mi vida ¿Cómo pude haber hecho eso?

—Estabas molesta… Las personas no reaccionamos cuando nos enojamos, no coordinamos, no sabemos ni lo que vamos a decir.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

—Terry… Lo siento, lo siento.

— ¿Por qué deberías disculparte?

—Es que actue como una estúpida, perdón por mi comportamiento, perdón por todas las cosas malas que te dije anoche, y entendería si quieres que me vaya del departamento y me regrese a Inglaterra.

— ¿Que? ¿Por qué haría eso?

—Porque te he ocasionado solo problemas.

—Annie, todos a veces somos problemas, pero no por eso vamos a renunciar o a separarnos de la familia, de todo se aprende y de todo se saca una moraleja. ¿Okay?

Asintió con su cabeza y se volvió a pegar a mi fundida en un abrazo.

— ¿Marco? —Exclame sonriendo, ella ríe y me responde.

—Polo. —Y aunque no parezca, ese fue uno de los momentos mas bellos que había vivido con mi hermana. Desde que fuimos unos niños, en el cual ella se refugiaba en mis brazos y hacíamos travesuras, volvíamos a ser amigos.

****Candy's POV****

No pegue el ojo en toda la noche, estaba muy preocupada, Terry salió del edificio hecho una fiera, y no sabia como calmar a Karen, ya que se levanto preguntando por sus hermanos, tuve que llamarle a mi madre para que le explicara a Karen lo que pasaba, yo no me encontraba en las mejores condiciones para decirle.

—..Muy bien Karen, ahora que te calmes, si quieres podemos jugar algo ¿Te gusta jugar _Scrabble_?

—Oh si, me encanta.

—Bueno, toma tu desayuno, recoge algunas cosas y te vienes a pasar el dia a mi casa, allí estará Anthony, William, la señorita Ponny y yo ¿Te parece agradable la idea?

—¿Terry y Annie no se molestaran si me voy con usted?

—Descuida, no se enojaran preciosa.

—Bien… Regreso en unos minutos. —Karen se deslizo hacia la cocina mientras que yo me puse a hablar secretamente con mi madre.

—Espero que no le hayas mentido.

—No le menti cielo, eso no es lo mio, además no seria ético.

—Al menos estará bien… Necesito saber de Terry y Annie.

—Yo también, me quede muy preocupada después de que Archie recibiera esa llamada, y creeme, esa fue el colmo además de las preocupaciones que ya tengo en la cabeza.

—¿Una de ellas es la madre de Anthony?

A ella le dolia que le dijera asi, pero tenemos que admitir la realidad.

—Si… Una de ellas es… La madre de mi Anthony.

—Mamá, no te pongas asi.

—Candy, es que si lo llego a perder…

—No va a ser asi, Anthony en unos meses tendrá dieciocho y todo estará bien, ella no podrá quitárnoslo jamás.

—Ese es el consuelo que tu padre y tu hermano me dan… Pero a veces siento que eso no es suficiente. Ya la audiencia va a ser y tengo miedo.

—Pero no va a ser asi mami, te lo prometo, Anthony seguirá formando parte de esta loca familia. —Me acerque a darle un abrazo y a darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Sera mejor que te vayas, cualquier cosa avísame al celular.

—Okay, te amo. —Le dije mientras salía del departamento.

Sabia que Karen iba a estar segura con mamá, era psicóloga y sabia perfectamente como manejar a alguien como ella. Rápidamente fui al estacionamiento y me subi a mi escarabajo para irme directamente al hospital Mount Sinai, que era en donde estaba Annie. Es que me imagino por lo que debio haber pasado, eso es algo que de solo imaginarlo da miedo… Pero lo buen es que tiene a una familia quela apoya.

—Señor Jhonson.

—Candice, cariño, que bueno que llegas.

—Vine lo mas pronto que pude, necesito que me diga todo.

—Oh Candice, por suerte lo de la señorita Anne no paso a ser mas que un susto. —Exclamo, pero parecía decepcionado.

—¿Pero por que esta asi?

—Pues decepcionado, a veces confias tanto en las personas que no sabes que pueden ser en realidad

—No le entiendo.

—Lo digo porque… —Se paso la mano por el cuello. —El hombre que intento asaltar a la señorita Grandchester fue Neal…. Neal Leagan

—¿Que?

—Si... Neal Leagan, el fue quien intento abusar de ella, fue a su casa, se la llevo, la drogo e intento violarla, y si no fuera por tu hermano esa niña en este momento estaria ultrajada.

—Es que... Oh por Dios.

—Y eso no es todo... Probablemente Annie no fue su unica victima.

Todo eso hizo que no me sintiera nada bien, es que ¿Neal? ¿De verdad fue capaz de hacer algo tan morboso y ruin?

—Candy. —Terry viene acercandose a mi, corro y lo abrazo como si no existiese un mañana. —¿Estas bien pecosa.

—Terry yo... —Me habia aterrado porque a mi mente vinieron un monton de cosas, detalles que habia obviado pero que eran claves nunca los vi. Un par de agentes llegan a nosotros, dirigiendose especificamente a George.

—¿Encontraron algo acerca del maldito ese? —Pregunto Terry con rabia en su voz.

—Mas que eso... Neal Leagan es buscado en siete estados por robo y por violencia, pero tenemos algo interesante.

—¿Interesante?

—Asi es... Es buscado en cuatro estados por violacion, y uno de esos estados es Nevada... A una menor de edad.

—Ya lo tenemos. —Dice la agente sonriendo.

—¿Que es lo que significa? —Pregunta Terry confundido, a veces olvido que el no conoce las leyes en algunos estados.

—Terry.. En Nevada, la pena por abuso sexual a un menor de dieciseis años es la muerte.

—Si no hubiesemos detenido a ese desgradiado quien sabe que mas hubiese hecho.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, y senti el mundo girar alrededor de mi.. Por miedo.

—¿Candy, estas bien? —Me pregunta Terry inclinandose a verme.

—Ay por Dios. —Un monton de recuerdos me vienen a la cabeza, en muchas ocasiones el me había invitado a salir con el

_—Estas mas hermosa que nunca querida__._

_—Sabes, me harias muy feliz si decidieras venir a trabajar aquí._

_—Vengo a invitarte a salir._

_—Si que estas preciosa Candy._

_—Tienes chance de pensarlo Candice…._

Su manera tan desdeñosa de mirarme y la forma en la que me hablaba era un signo de su interés... De su perversion. Eso me hizo sentir mal, mi estomago se revolvió, me gire y me fui a un bote de basura a vomitar. Me daba asco incluso pensarlo... Pensar que todas sus empalagosas y desagradables palabras eran para eso.

—Pecosa...

—Señorita Candice

—Venga, sientese. —La noticia me cayo terrible, porque... Pude haber sido yo.

—Pude haber sido yo. —Susurro, entonces veo el rostro de Terry

—¿Que es lo que dices? —Me pregunto Terry acariciandome las mejillas. —Candy ¿Por que dices que pudiste haber sido tu?

—Es que... Neal siempre me invitaba a salir.

—¿Que? —Terry empezo a ponerse rojo ¡Ay no! Sabia que esto iba a ocurrir. —Ese hijo de Perra..

—Candice tiene que decirnos como fue eso.

—Pero eso fue hace mucho, siempre rechazaba sus invitaciones.

—Pero posiblemente ese es su modus operandi. —Recalco uno de los detectives, se sento a un lado mio y me enseño uno de los expedientes. —Hope Artkings fue violada en el 2011 en Phoenix, ella acepto una simple invitacion a salir, y al dia siguiente la pobre estaba mas ultrajada que pavo navideño. Candice, Annie pudo haber tenido ese destino... Pudo haberte ocurrido, asi que necesitamos detalles, necesitamos que nos lo digas todo.

Vi el rostro de Terry, quien estaba enfurecido, el oficial tenia razon, tenia que decirles.

—Si... Lo hare.

En ese mismo lugar le conte a los detectives como eran las insinuaciones de Neal, como era que el me hablaba y la insistencia de este para que saliera con el, porque insistente si lo es... Demasiado.

Despues que ellos tomaron todo lo necesario Terry se acerco a mi, sabia que se habia puesto furioso.

—Candy ¿Por que nunca me dijiste eso?

—No era relevante.

—¿No era relevante? —Con toda la rabia del mundo en sus manos golpe la pared, parecia que la agrietaria. — ¡Maldicion, pudo haberte hecho algo!

—¡Pero no fue asi! No lo permiti.

—Pero... Mierda. —Estaba muy molesto.

—¿Pero que querias? Ninguno de nosotros sabia que el era un degenerado.

—Si antes queria matarlo ahora lo hare.

—¡Terry, no! —Fui a agarrarlo, pero era incontrolable. —No vas a hacer nada.

—¡Claro que si! Ese tipo...

—Terry callate y escuchame. —Grite, yo tambien me estaba enojando.

—¡No! El se ha atrevido a mirar a las personas que amo, ha intentado violar a mi hermana y... El muy maldito se le ha insinuado a Karen.

—Mi amor, calmate..

—¡No me calmo, no me calmo! ¿Por que no me lo dijiste? Pude haber hecho algo, pude..

—¡Porque yo puedo defenderme, yo puedo cuidarme sola, lo he hecho desde antes de conocerte y puedo seguir haciendolo! —Estalle al final tan enojada como el y tenia que decirle todo. —No puedes venir y decirme como actuar ante las cosas malas que ocurren, he aprendido a defenderme desde el momento que fui a dar a un orfanato, desde que me asaltaron y me fracturaron los sueños, y si el desgraciado ese se hubiese intentado acercar a mi te juro que le habia partido la madre a golpes. Asi que no vengas a sobreprotegerme, porque yo puedo cuidarme sola ¡Punto!

—¡Pero porque te amo quiero cuidarte! —Se acerco a mi para al final besarme con pasion. Senti como unas lagrimas saladas brotaban de su rostro. —Permiteme cuidarte.

—Oh Terry... No vuelvas a hacer esto por favor.

—Soy controlador y sobreprotector, asi que te toca acostumbrarte. —Volvio a besarme, adentrandose mas en la profundidad de mi boca.

—Bueno... Vuelves a gritarme o a actuar como un loco y te rompo las bolas a patadas.

—Auch, que violencia señorita Andley. —Y para que viera que no era juego le di una patada en las bolas.

—Aaayy... Demonios.

—Para que veas que no es juego, y por cierto, fue con la pierna izquierda. —Me agache para guiñarle un ojo y darle un beso. —Estas advertido.

—Ya lo estoy. —Dijo con gesto adolorido.

Oh, pobre de mi Terry, siempre tan protector, que a veces creo que olvida su propia vulnerabilidad.

Pasamos el dia en el hospital, mientras evaluaban a Annie y verificaban que todo estuviera bien, la pobre seguia muy palida, todo el dia tuvieron que pasarle hidratacion porque habia momentos en los que ella se sentia mal, y bueno, tenia muchas preguntas, las cuales nosotros no logramos responder.

Pero quizas los detectives si habian logrado encontrar sus respuestas.

—Llego el reporte de toxicologia. —Dijo rapidamente George apareciendo en la habitacion en donde estaba Annie. Detras de ellos los detectives y el medico llegaron con un sobre amarillo.

—¿Y bien? —Exclamo Annie mirando a George. —¿Que me dio el animal ese?

—Deberiamos ir afuera.

—No... Quiero saberlo.

—Diganos, y tenga por seguro que no se va a quedar asi .—Sentencio Terry sin despegarse de Annie en ningun momento, ambos estaban tomados de las manos esperando la respuesta de los detectives.

—A la señorita Grandchester le dieron Flunitrazepam. Eso aparecio en el informe toxicologico.

—¿Flunitrazepam? —Exclamo Terry confundido.

—Tambien conocido como Rohypnol en su nombre comercial.

—¿Que es eso? —Pregunte.

—Es una droga que comunmente se utiliza para conciliar el sueño en las personas que tienen problemas para dormir. Esta droga no tiene sabor, y tampoco tiene color, por lo que es muy dificil que la victima la haya podido detectar. —Explico el doctor tratando de hacer que su resumen fuese entendido. —Esta droga va a provocar disminucion de la psicomotricidad, somnolencia, amnesia, mareos y relajacion muscular. Esta cosa se ha usado para facilitar las violaciones realizadas durante una cita o una violacion... Y debo agregar que el Flunitrazepam no esta aprobado por la Federacion de Drogas y Alimentos.

—Y... ¿Cuanto pudo haberme dado?

—Pues tuviste una sobredosis, te dio el triple de la dosis, y por eso tuviste efectos secundarios, la hipotension y la amnesia retrograda. Un tipico efecto en esta benzodiacepina. —Explico el doctor limpiando sus lentes.

—Pero lo digo y lo repito, tuviste suerte preciosa... Las otras chicas no la tuvieron. —La oficial se acerco a Annie y le acaricio el brazo. —Tuviste un Angel de la Guarda jovencita.

—Lo creo. —Dijo Annie en tono bajo. —Quiero que Neal pague caro... Que pague por lo que intento hacerme, que pague por lo que le hizo a las otras chicas.

—Y lo hara. —Concluyo George.

Se haria justicia a Annie y a las pobres chicas que no tuvieron un buen final.

Apenas los oficiales y George se van a la U.V.E, entra Archie al cuarto, Terry y yo nos vemos y como si nuestras mentes estuvieran sincronizadas de alguna manera.

—Vamos por algo para comer, te traeremos algo.

—Okay. —Dijo Annie con nerviosismo. Terry y yo salimos del cuarto apresuradamente.

—Crees que...

—Terry, ellos dos tienen que hablar, se que no es el mejor momento, pero quizas con esto puedan arreglar las cosas. Y quizas Annie pueda volver a sonreir.

**ooo**

La pelinegra desvio la mirada de Archie, el dia anterior lo habia insultado de todas las formas en las que se puede insultar a un ser humano. Pero tambien sentia verguenza de que la viese en ese estado.

—Andrea... ¿Recuerdas que ese fue uno de los tantos nombres que te colocaba en la oficina?

—Si, me llamaste Amy, Andy, Ally, Arline, Annette... Todo menos Annie.

—Si.. Y todo por hacerte rabiar. —Expreso Archie con la mirada gacha. —Lo siento, te debo tantas cosas.

—No... Yo soy la que mas bien te debe... Archie, supe lo que hiciste. Tu me salvaste de Neal.

—Annie...

—Terry me lo ha dicho, es que... No lo entiendo, yo... Te he golpeado, te he insultado, te deje en claro que no queria volver a verte y sigues insistiendo ¿Por que?

—Por el simple hecho de que esto que tengo aqui es mas grande. —Se toco el pecho con fuerza. —Annie..

—¿A que viniste?

—Solo quiero saber de ti, ademas, mi abogado es el que esta a cargo de tu caso, y... Tienen que examinarte.

—No es necesario hacer esto.

—Es parte del peritaje Anne.

—El maldito ni siquiera llego a... —Su voz hizo un silencio abrupto, y sus ojos se cristalizaron de nuevo.

—Annie, preciosa. —La pelinegra no pudo evitar entrar en panico.

—Si el... Me aterra solo pensarlo.

—Lo se preciosa, lo se.

—Si no hubieses llegado quizas... Quizas Neal hubiera logrado su objetivo.

—Pero no fue asi, y ahora vas a estar bien, a Neal le van a dar una buena sentencia por lo que intento hacerte, y pagara por lo que le hizo a otras mujeres.

—Yo tuve suerte en comparacion a ellas. —Cerro sus ojos y analizo todo en ese momento. —He actuado mal las ultimas veinticuatro horas... Mejor dicho, los ultimos meses, me he comportado como una...

—¿Perra madura sobre ruedas?

—Sip... Esa es la palabra, una perra madura sobre ruedas.

—Ese es tu comportamiento habitual.

—No... Me he comportado como una malcriada, una caprichosa, cosa que yo no soy. He faltado a todo lo que mis padres me enseñaron... Yo misma me doy verguenza.

—No digas eso, solo fue una mala racha. Pero bueno, admito que a veces tu actitud es algo que odio.

—Pues gracias por decirme que odias mi actitud porque yo te odio.

—Odio que no puedas escuchar.

—Odio que me hayas engañado.

—Odio que pienses que te engañe, cuando lo unico que he hecho es quererte.

—¡Te odio por enamorarme y hacerme sentir asi!

—¿Pero que pasa? —Pregunto el castaño con cierto nivel de ira.

—Que te quiero por lo mismo. —Respondio la chica con lagrimas en los ojos. —Te quiero, te quiero Archie.. Maldita sea.

—Annie.. De verdad, yo jamas quise hacerte sentir asi.

—Me hiciste sentir asi... Me hiciste sentir usada. Jugaste con mis sentimientos.

—Nunca quise jugar con tus sentimientos, nunca quise hacerte eso, yo jamas te fui infiel.. Nunca.

—¿Nunca?

—Nunca.. ¿Crees que estando contigo y haber disfrutado cada minuto junto a ti podria llegar a hacerte eso?

—Pero..

—Annie, lo que ocurrio en mi pasado no puede influir en el presente ni en el futuro, y lo que ocurrio ese dia fue un trozo de pasado que vino a fastidiarme la existencia, y a romper con lo mas bello que pudo haberme pasado. Tu.

La pelinegra simplemente no podia asimilar todo eso, el en verdad la queria, y por la expresion de su rostro y las lagrimas en sus ojos, le decia la verdad.

—Yo... Archie.

—Tranquila, todo esta bien.

—Actue injustamente contigo.. Debi escucharte, debi dejarte hablar.

—Pero ya eso paso. Ahora ambos hemos aprendido que con el tiempo, las mariposas que se sienten en el estómago, son menos, pero más grandes, menos torpes, menos ciegas, de mejor vuelo, más constantes, más claras, más reales.. Más sinceras.

—Pero... Te juzque, te hice...

—No digas mas, actuaste como cualquier mujer lo haria, con toda razon.

—Y lo hice como una inmadura que no esta segura de si misma.

—Annie... El camino a la madurez siempre nos llevara por el Valle de la Muerte, por la noche oscura del alma, no todo va a ser bonito, pero siempre puedes aprender algo de todo.

—Lo siento, lo siento Archie. —Se fundio en un abrazo, Archie la abrazaba con fuerza, no iba a volver a dejarla ir.

—Perdoname tu a mi, por no saber luchar por ti... Pero eso ahora cambiara, lo prometo.

El castaño elegante no tuvo reparos en besarla justo en ese instante, extrañaba sus besos y sus caricias, y aunque no eran exactamente iguales, encajaban en lo mas hermoso que puede haber... El amor.

Y despues de eso, —todo termino por ser un susto, Neal fue procesado, y sabia perfectamente lo que le ocurrian a los violadores en la prision.

La vida estaria en calma para ellos.

—¡Vamos Karen! —Gritaban Marley y Presley mientras disputaban una partida de voleibol, la pelirroja se levanta de su asiento para acompañar a sus amigas a jugar.

—¡Nos toca a nosotros! —Grita Tomo colocandose frente a la malla.

—Las damas primero. —Bromea Marley sonriente al joven croato.

—Aqui estoy. —Dijo la chica sin quitarse las gafas de sol que protegian sus ojos.

—Deberias quitartelos Kary, podrian dañarse. —Sugirio Shannon por seguridad.

—Hermano, recuerda que la luz del sol le molesta. —Exclamo Jared sujetando el balon. —¿Estaras bien?

—Si.. Lo estoy. —Dijo Karen colocandose en su posicion.

—Aqui vamos. —El grupo inicio una pequeña partida en la cancha aprovechando que estaba sola. A Karen le divertia, no era una de las mejores jugadoras, pero se fijaba en los movimientos de Marley y Presley y los imitaba a la perfeccion.

—Buen saque. —Gritaba Presley sonriendo, y entonces es empujada por una rubia que camina con su sequito.

—¡Press! —Marley grita asustada, sobre todo por Karen que esta presente.

—Larguense de aqui.

—¿Por que deberiamos Maddison? —Pregunto Tomo en tono amenazante.

—Pues por lo digo yo.

—Tu no eres nadie para decirnos que hacer. Ahora dejanos jugar tranquilos. —Ataco Shannon seriamente. La rubia volvio su mirada a la pelirroja, quien se ocultaba tras las gafas de sol.

—Miren a quien tenemos aqui, a la retrasada.

—No me llames asi.

—Pero si es cierto, eres una retrasada.

—¡No lo soy! Vete, dejanos jugar en paz, no arruines esto tambien.

—Aqui no estan tus retrasados hermanos para defenderte ¡Huerfana!

—¿Como me has llamado?

—¡Huerfana! Aparte de eso eres sorda y ciega ademas. —Con brusquedad le arrebato las gafas de sol.

—¡Devuelvemelas!

—Karen. —El grupo iba a defenderla, hasta que el sequito de Maddison los detuvo, de nuevo, la rubia queria hacer de su vida un infierno.

—Maldicion ¡Sueltala —Grito Shannon con horror.

—Huerfana y retrasada, eres una maldita fuerfana y retrasada.

Karen queria llorar, se sentia miserable, queria que alguien estuviese alli, deseaba que sus hermanos estuviesen alli.

—_La gente que te hace daño no parara cuando tu se lo digas.._

—_Si tu no haces algo al respecto seguirán burlandose de ti, seguirán jugando con tus sentimientos, te haran sentir menos que la basura Karen Elizabeth, no le demuestres piedad_...

Las palabras de Anthony retumbaron en su cabeza, y entonces, una fuerza interior se abrio y se libero. Karen ese dia obtuvo el valor que tanto necesitaba. Se le abalanzo a Maddison y la hizo caer al suelo.

—¡No te metas conmigo! ¡No te metas con mis amigos! —Grito con fuerza.

—¡Eres una maldita! —Maddison se habia atrevido a abofetrar a Karen y sin saberlo, acabo por desatar a un demonio dormido en ella.

—Aaaaaarrrrrggggg. —Karen apreto sus puños y con rabia empezo a pegarle a Maddison, quien no pudo reaccionar ante la repentina transformacion de la pelirroja. Ella se aprovechaba de su vulnerabilidad, pero ese dia conocio a una Karen totalmente diferente.

Ese dia conocio a la fuerza de Karen Grandchester.

Los compañeros de Karen lograron zafarse de las chicas que los detenian y simplemente no podian creer lo que estaban viendo, alguien le estaba dando su merecido a Maddison, y era fascinante.

Anthony acababa de salir de su practica con unos amigos y pensaban en pasar el rato en la cancha, pero encontraron ese espectaculo que Karen y Maddison protagonizaban, Anthony entro en panico, pero cuando vio que Karen no se dejo mermar en ningun momento sintio orgullo, en especial despues de que la pelirroja uso su derechazo con la rubia.

—Sueltame... Aaaarrrggg.

—¡Ahora aprenderas a no meterte con las personas, que no somos un juego, y que debes respetar a todos! —Grito Karen arrebatandole las gafas de Terry y levantandose del suelo.

—¡Me rompiste la nariz! —Grito la rubia al notar como sangraba. —Ahora tendre que volver a operarmela, y es por tu culpa.

—No me importa tu torcida nariz, no te vuelvas a meter con mi familia nunca mas. —La furia era algo que se le notaba a leguas. —¿Quien sigue?

La rubia fue levantada por sus compañeras y se largaron corriendo de ese lugar. En ese momento Karen se vio las manos y se sorprendio de lo que hizo, se defendio ella misma, y eso fue grandioso.

—¡Waaaaoooww! Eso fue tremendo Karen.

—¿Donde aprendiste a pelear asi?

—¡Eres mi heroina Karen!

—Le diste su merecido a la perra racista.

—Ahora te admiro mas que nunca amiga.

—Grandchester, que forma de pelear.

—Deberiamos hacer que entre a las clases de katare.

Todos, hasta el equipo de karate estaban asombrados por lo que Karen habia hecho, ella sabia que no era la mejor forma de resolucion de un problema, pero al menos habia dejado advertida a la rubia.

—Vaya... Karen, eso fue..

—Como dicen por alli, el alumno supero al maestro.

—Mas que eso... Has encontrado tu punto de equilibrio. —Respondio con alegria, Karen tambien sonrio, ya que el tenia razon. Hacia unos meses, apenas podia hablar o mirar a alguien, era dependiente y timida. Ahora era fuerte.

—Lo he hecho. —Susurro.

—Y es hora de que lo dejes marcado... Para siempre.

—Te refieres a...

Una hora despues estaban en la tienda de tatuajes, alli estaban todos a la expectativa, Karen seguiria siendo un lienzo en blanco, pero con una marca especial. Megan no pudo evitar saltar de emocion, y Ami solo se encogio de hombros porque practicamente quebrantarian una de las reglas de Terry, pero ¡Al diablo! Pensaron todos.

—No tengas miedo, te aseguro que esto no es la gran cosa. —Dijo el rubio colocandole lidocaina en la mano.

—Estamos aqui para darte animos. —Dijo Marley del otro lado de la estacion.

—Tranquilicense chicos, es un tatuaje solamente. —Mascullo Ami acercandose al grupo. —Ahora dejen trabajar al artista.

Anthony ya habia preparado su aguja, la tinta negra y azul, eran los unicos colores que usaria, Karen estaba muy nerviosa.

—¿Me va a doler?

—No te voy a mentir, la primera vez que me tatue me dolio mucho, pero hare lo posible para que no te duela.

—¿De verdad?

—Si.. —Se acerco y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios. —Es hora.

—Confio en ti Anthony.

El rubio respiro profundamente, se coloco los guantes y tomo la maquina en sus manos, la lampara de luz blanca iluminaba la mano derecha de Karen. Y empezo todo alli, lentamente fue pasando la punta de la maquina sobre la piel nivea de la pelirroja y pisando el pedal de la maquina, esta empezo a hacer un ruido molesto. Karen cerro los ojos y fruncio el ceño, RoBear tenia razon, ni con toda la lidocaina podia mitigarse un dolor asi.

—Aaaayyy. —Se quejo la chica al sentir como la aguja penetraba su piel.

—Lo siento.

—Continua... Yo estare bien. —Logro decir mientras trataba de soportar el dolor.

Anthony siguio en la elaboracion del tatuaje, Karen recogia sus piernas, se mordia los labios, estuvo a punto de llorar, pero ella queria ese tatuaje, era su sello de victoria, con eso le demostraba al mundo que ser diferente no era ningun impedimento para ser y hacer cosas especiales para el mundo. Que el hecho de ser como es es un orgullo, que Dios la hizo asi para hacer cosas grandes.

—Listo... Puedes mirarlo. —Anthony estaba feliz por lo que habia hecho, quizas era el diseño mas sencillo, pero tenia un significado muy especial, para los dos.

—Es hermoso. —Susurro Karen mirando la obra de arte en su mano, era un corazon, un corazon pequeño, de bordes definidos y en el centro era de un color azul hermoso. —Me encanta Anthony.

—No crei que.. —Se le lanzo a los brazos y con ternura ella lo abrazo.

—Gracias... Te quiero Anthony.

—Y yo a ti Karen. —Le dio un beso en la frente con ternura.

La estrecho con mas fuerza, tomo su mano recien tatuada y la entrelazo a la suya, donde por coincidencia el tenia el mismo tatuaje, con los mismos colores.

****Terry's POV****

—Debimos haber hecho esto desde un principio. —Era divertido salir a pasear por Central Park con mi novia, mi hermana... Y Archie claro. Con el calor del sol, con la risa de todos a nuestro alrededor.

Annie estaba feliz de nuevo, volvia a ver luz en su rostro, todo volvia a ser bueno, sin nada que nos atemorizara.

—Deberiamos planificar ir al teatro.

—Eso seria una excelente idea Candy.

—¿Teatro? En serio chicas.

—El teatro es divertido, ademas yo quiero ir a ver Romeo y Julieta, es mi obra favorita. —Sonrei cuando Candy dijo eso.

—Bueno, mi dulce Julieta, yo personalmente puedo llevarla al teatro.

—Seria un gusto ir con usted señor Grandchester. —Exclamo guiñandome un ojo.

—¿Puede haber alguien mas romantico que mi hermano? —Dijo Annie con un tono de voz aburrido.

—Claro... Puedo ser empalagoso y tan amoroso como un Oso Cariñoso. —Empezo a corretear a mi hermana, quien se empezo a reir de el automaticamente.

—Archie, Archie, no me hagas cosquillas, ajajajajajaja. —Todo era muy de ensueño, hasta que...

—Archibald Andley. —Nos giramos y una mujer que parecia sacada de una revista PlayBoy esta caminando hacia nosotros.

—Ay no. —El rostro de Candy se desencajo. —Es Eliza.

—¿La tipa con que...?

—Aja. —Oh, oh, esto no se iba a poner bueno, para nada. Y era muy tarde porque la mujer venia a nosotros.

—¿Que carajos haces tu aqui? —

—¡No! ¿Por que carajos no te encuentro en donde deberias estar? Te he estado buscando.

—Me vale un soberano cacahuate.

—¿No lo entiendes? Quiero recuperarte.

—¿Recuperarme? Debes estar bromeando.

—No... No bromeo, te amo Archibald.

—Es mentira.

La discusion se estaba empezando a poner candente, sobre todo cuando Candy decidio intervenir.

—Eliza ¿No le has causado suficiente daño a mi hermano? Largate y dejalo tranquilo.

—Tu no te metas coja del demonio.

—¡A Candy no le digas asi! —Annie se entrometio en la discusion. Annie ¿Que es lo que pretendes? —No le digas asi a Candy o te saco los dientes.

—Annie por favor..

—¿Annie? ¿No eres la asistente insipida de Archibal?

—Soy mas que su asistente, soy su novia ¿Tienes algun problema con eso?

Y antes de que nos dieramos cuenta, muchas personas ya nos estaban viendo, como esperando pelea o algo por el estilo.

—Su novia... Vaya especimen por el que me cambiaste Archie, escualida, palida, copa A...

—Ella vale mas que eso Eliza, yo a Annie la quiero, y ella a mi. Y de eso estoy muy seguro.

—¿Asi?

—Si.. ¿Y sabes que mas? Ambos podemos ser lo que queramos, podemos pelearnos, podemos jugar y amarnos, y en una relacion eso es lo que importa.

—¡Asi no eramos nosotros! —Grito la tal Eliza histerica.

—¡Pues eso me vale!

—¿Desde cuando?

—¡Desde que te acostaste con el cantinero de aquel bar en Las Vegas! ¡Booooommm!

No pude evitar reirme, era simplemente sorprendente, Archie estaba defendiendo su amor por Annie. La tipa se quedo con la boca abierta.

—Eres un maldito hijo de Perra.

—A mi madre la respetas. —Escupio. —Porque tu eres una... Ñeeeee.. Una maldita bruja, completita, hasta el nucleo

—Puedes irte al diablo.

—Pues le abro la puerta de nuevo, porque hace mucho tiempo que te mande al mismisimo infierno.. Porque no tuviste premura en jugar conmigo, sobre todo desde que supiste quien era yo. Te acercaste a mi cuando supiste que era el hijo de William Albert Andley, y me dejaste cuando rechace la presidencia.

—Jodanse todos ustedes... Puedes quedarte con el espectro que tienes al lado entonces. —Señalo a mi hermana, quien se acerco a ella y le estampo un golpe en la nariz. —Jodida Perra.

—No te metas conmigo, o te va a ir peor. Y este espectro que ves aqui pega duro. —Annie se puso en guardia, alzo sus puños dispuesta a pelear.

—Puedes irte avergonzada o con el otro ojo morado. —Dijo Candy viendola con rabia. Rapidamente nos hizo una seña obsena con el tercer dedo de su mano y se largo, entonces no pude evitar ocultar mi risa.

—¡Demonios! Eso fue loco.

—No te burles Terry, he defendido a tu hermana.

—Perdon, pero eso estuvo digno de grabarse, sobre todo cuando Annie le dio un golpe, estuvo increible.

—Si, increible, nunca le habia pegado a alguien asi.

—Pues yo tendre cuidado desde ahora.. ¿Y? ¿Vamos por un helado? Yo invito.

—El mio de HDP.

—¿Que es eso?

—Es helado de piña. —Mi hermana y Archie se empiezan a besar frente a todos.

Me acerco a Candy, quien aparentemente queria ocultarse de todos los que nos veian.

—Vaya... Si que han avanzado.

—Oh si... Y me alegro de que al fin se haya solucionado todo entre ellos.

—Al fin el cielo esta en calma.

—No... Lo estara cuando tu hagas temblar a todos con tu baile.

—Te prometo que arrasare con todos Terry.

—Esa es mi dulce pecosa. —Tome de la mano a Candy y empezamos a caminar por Central Park, todo estaba tomando su curso a la perfeccion, y mi cielo ahora era mas grande que todo, mas grande que la mismisima muerte.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola a todas ¿Como estan? Aqui esta un capitulo nuevo, acercandonos cada vez mas al final de esta historia. Cada dia mas les agradezco a todas el tomarse unos minutos de su tiempo para leer. Mil gracias.**

**NOTA DE AUTORA: En CSI: Las Vegas es donde reflejan acerca de la pena por abuso sexual a una menor de edad en el estado de Nevada. Si alguien sabe las leyes que aplican en cada estado para estos depravados puede avisarme ;)**

**Nos estamos leyendoooo.**

**Provehito In Altum.**


	33. Chapter 33

**DESDE MI CIELO**

**Capitulo 33**

* * *

—¡Asi se hace Candy! —Gritaba Emma con una emocion propia de ella, aunque la mia superaba todo. Podia moverme sin miedo a caer, sin miedo a que mi pierna me fallara, hacer un dip hace unos meses con la pierna izquierda era una tortura. Pero ahora la he dominado, he dominado a mi propio cuerpo.

—Observa esto Emma. —Hice una carreta doble hacia atras, parandome sobre mis pies, y eso fue como una gracia para mi amiga punk.

—Ahora mira esto. —Se impulso hacia atras e hizo una triple carreta con doble giro en el aire, fue toda una maravilla. Emma tiene muchisimo talento, y va a llegar muy lejos.

—Excelente Emma, excelente. —Me tire al suelo a descansar, hoy habia sido un dia muy productivo para las dos, y para mi eso habia sido reconfortante.

—¿Ya tienes planeado que bailaras?

—Pues si.

—¡Genial! ¿Y que sera? ¿Tchaikovsky? ¿Bach? ¿Mozart? ¿Chopin?

—Nada de eso... —Dije negando con la cabeza.

—Oh Candy ¿Que es lo que estas pensando?

—Que si voy a regresar a bailar, lo hare a mi manera, con la musica que hace que estalle.

—Pues yo solo espero que todo te salga bien, seis años alejada de las tablas no ha de ser facil.

—Y no lo es, pero algo me dice que va a salir incluso mejor. —En ese preciso instante, parecia que la voz de mi madre me hablaba desde el fondo de mi corazon. Cerre los ojos y viaje en el tiempo, antes de que todo se volviese un infierno para mi, cuando mamá practicaba conmigo y las otras niñas, dando saltos y piruetas por todo el salon de baile, dando giros y giros sin parar.

Mis primeros pasos en el ballet fueron tiernos y dedicados, cuando mi mamá se fue, todo parecia acabarse para mi, y despues aparecieron Albert y Eleonore, para volver a darle vida a mi sueño, era feliz hasta que ese sueño fue destruido en cinco partes, y ahora, Terry aparecio en mi vida, reconstruyendolo con amor y paciencia, me devolvio la fuerza, y ahora soy valiente... No volvere a tener miedo nunca mas.

—¡Llegooooooo la diversiooooonnnn! —Archie habia entrado a mi cuarto, traia un par de vasos en sus manos. —La señorita Ponny les envia esto a las bailarinas de la casa.

—Oye Archie, preguntale a la señorita Ponny si por casualidad no tiene algo de vodka por alli.

—¡Emma! —Grite con horror.

—Esta chica me esta cayendo bien. —Bromeo mi hermano dejando nuestras bebidas sobre la mesita de noche. —¿Y como va el baile?

—Excelente... ¿Iras a verme bailar hermanito?

—Claro que si, jamas dejaria de verte... Ademas, aun tengo que compensarte por..

—Archie, eso fue hace muchos años.

—Pero Candy... Sino hubiese llegado tarde ese dia, tu hubieses estado bien y nada te..

—Callate bobo.. Lo mejor es olvidar todo eso y ver el lado positivo, voy a patear traseros sin consideracion.

—¡Esa es mi hermanita! —El muy bobo me cargo y me alzo en el aire, provocando risas indiscriminadas en mi. Creo que despues de mi, Archie fue quien la paso muy mal, se sentia culpable de lo que me habia sucedido por el siemple hecho de haber llegado tarde, pero el no tuvo la culpa, jamas la tuvo, y siempre estuvo alli para hacerme sonreir.

Esa fue la cicatriz de Archie.

Una vez, cuando le dije a Terry que todos teniamos cicatrices, y me enfrasque en las de Archie, me referia al dia de mi asalto, el sufrio como nunca, si, se suponia que tenia que recogerme temprano, y que no podia esperar por el, pero en ningun momento imaginamos lo que ocurriria. El tenia veintiun años, era parrandero, a veces no tomaba las cosas en serio, pero para el, Anthony y yo eramos lo mas preciado en la existencia, nos tomo como una responsabilidad, al no ser el protegido cuando fue niño, nos cuido como a el le hubiese gustado que lo cuidaran a el y a sus hermanos. El lloro como si me estuviera muriendo, el fue quien dono su sangre muchas veces para salvarme la vida, el me incitaba a caminar cuando yo no tenia fuerzas.

—¡Ya dejala! Si la haces caer y le rompes la pierna yo te rompo la maceta.

—Que violenta señorita Briefs.

—Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias. —Bromeo Emma alzando su mano saludando a un publico invisible. —Y gracias a mi hermano por haberme dejado caer cuando era niña, y a mi tarantula Yuli, gracias, gracias.

—¿Cuenta entonces aquella vez que te hice caer del columpio Candy? —Me pregunto Archie, yo lo que hice fue reir.

—No cuenta, al igual que la vez que te tire aquellas botas con la punta de metal en la cabeza.

—Esa me dolio mucho, y por tu culpa tengo una cicatriz de dos centimetros en mi cabeza.

—¡Auch!

—Bobo

—Bien, bien, gracias por las limonadas Archie, puedes retirarte, no olvides el vodka. —Emma lo agarro del brazo y lo saco de mi cuarto.

—Pero no se te olvide que ella es mi hermana.

—See, see, ya vete. —Cerro la puerta y regreso hacia donde yo me encontraba. —Okay ¿Donde nos quedamos?

Bailamos y bailamos hasta mejorar nuestros pasos, mi pierna a veces rechinaba, pero ese era el objetivo del arduo entrenamiento, habilitarla, darle forma, me sentia tan bien, tan llena de vida. Luchare con todas mis fuerzas, hare que el esfuerzo valga la pena, que mis padres se sientan orgullosos, Marie, Otto, Eleonore y Albert, las personas que le dieron vida a mi sueño.

Por las que comparten mi sueño y le dan musica a este.

Cuando se hizo de noche, mi papá me llevo de regreso a mi departamento para descansar, el gran dia se acercaba y tenia que ahorrar mis energias, estaba tan ansiosa que creo que no podre dormir esta noche siquiera.

—Oh papá, te juro que esto me emociona muchisimo.

—Lo se preciosa, y no es por menos, por fin volveras a bailar.

—Y ustedes iran a verme.

—Aaaammm. —Oh, oh. Esa expresion de su rostro no es nada buena.

—¿Que ocurre papi?

—Es que... La audiencia para la demanda sobre Anthony es en dos dias... Al igual que tu audicion.

—Pero...

—Hija, se que te habiamos dicho que estariamos alli, pero..

—Entiendo... Anthony en este instante es prioridad, a veces pienso que lo hemos abandonado.

—Por supuesto que no lo hemos abandonado, vamos a luchar por el. Nadie va a quitarnoslo a unos meses de sus dieciocho años, nadie va a quitarnos a nuestro pequeño saltamontes.

—Por eso tienen que ganar el caso, yo los apoyo.

—Pero, tu audicion tambien es importante para nosotros mi adorada princesa. —Papá me acaricio las mejillas con ternura. —Saber que bailaras me hizo alegrar el alma.

—Yo pondre todo mi empeño si ustedes lo hacen tambien.

—Asi sera mi amor. —Me dio un beso en la frente y me apreto la nariz con sus dedos. —Descansa cariño, te amo.

—Tu tambien... Y tambien te amo papá. —Me despedi de el, quien se regreso a su coche mientras yo me adentraba al vestibulo.

Me iba recogiendo el cabello de camino al ascensor, y casualmente, la señora Kim se me une.

—Candy cariño, es bueno verte.

—Para mi tambien es un gusto verla señora Kim.

—Oye ¿Como estas con el señor Grandchester? El vecino ingles.

—Todo esta perfecto, casi de ensueño.

—Eso me alegra, sabes, hace un par de dias estuve mirando mis cartas, y de nuevo, todo gira en torno a ustedes dos, son almas gemelas.

—Eso ya me lo dijo. —Dije sonriendo, porque su prediccion fue acertada, no es que crea en cosas como el tarot y cosas asi

—Pero creo que tienes que saber algo mas. —El ascensor llego a la planta baja, yo me subi junto a la señora Kim, quien rapidamente apreto el boton hacia el quinto piso. No lo entiendo ¿Que es lo que tengo que saber?

—Señora Kim ¿Me dira que es lo que tengo que saber?

—Solo si me dices algo.

—¿Que?

—Candy ¿Cuanto amas a Terrence?

—¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? —Exclame con voz dura.

—Respondeme Candy ¿Cuanto amas a ese joven?

A medida que los numeros del ascensor aumentaban, yo tardaba en dar mi respuesta, pero no dudaba en lo que iba a decir.

—Lo amo mas que a mi propia vida. —Exprese mientras me mordia los labios y sujetaba la gasa de mi bolso. —Terrence Grandchester le dio un giro totalmente diferente al mundo, dandome alas y llevandome a su cielo, uno en el cual habia de todo, habia alegria, habia dolor, y habia un espacio para compartirlo conmigo, compartir todo lo maravilloso que el es, que son sus hermanas, mostrandome que a pesar de la crueldad que hay en este mundo, siempre hay alguien bueno, siempre hay alguien que estara alli, para decirte, cuando el dia este gris, sonrie a colores.

Y en medio de mis palabras, no me habia percatado de que estaba llorando.

—Terry es mi cielo, es una porcion de mi alma, es mi musica, es todo lo bueno del mundo en una sola persona, y no puedo pedir nada mas... No puedo pedir nada mas.

—Oh cariñito. —La señora acerca su mano a mi rostro para limpiar mis lagrimas. —Tu amor es puro y verdadero, tanto como el de ese adorable chico.

Asenti con la cabeza.

—Amense, amense mucho, ya que ese amor va a ser probado.

—¿Probado?

—Si, ambos se han demostrado respeto y fidelidad, pero ahora ese amor tiene que demostrar que puede soportar todo.

—No lo entiendo señora Kim. —Dije exhaltada.

—Candy... El amor es benigno, todo lo soporta, no se envanece. —El ascensor se detuvo en nuestro piso, ella salio primero y volteo a verme. —Yo se que ambos seran felices a pesar de todo. Y nunca dejes de brillar para el.

No entiendo ¿De que estaba hablando? Como es que nuestro amor puede ser probado... Demonios, debo dejar de prestarle atencion a las cosas que dice la señora Kim, ya que haran que me vuelva loca y empiece a pensar cosas estupidas y absurdas.

Llegue a mi departamento tirando mi bolso en la percha y mis zapatillas deportivas a un lado de la puerta, no se que me ocurria, estaba asustada por alguna razon... Pero que digo asustada ¡Aterrada! No se si es por la audicion, no se si es por lo que me dijo la señora Kim, algo en mi pecho retumba y quiere volar lejos.

—¿Que es lo que me sucede? —Aun recuerdo la ultima vez que me senti asi, y fue mucho antes de que Terry apareciera en mi vida, enfrentandome a mis propias inseguridades y mis propios temores.

La puerta suena con fuerza, me voltee bruscamente y fui a abrir la puerta.

—Annie. —Grite, vi con sorpresa a la hermana pelinegra de mi novio, quien se veia muy elegante, usaba su representativa bufanda verde, y en sus manos tenia un sobre. —¿Que haces aqui?

—Pues he venido a verte... Claro, antes de ir a la mas famosa editorial junto con Archie.

—¿Editorial? No me digas que...

—Se supone que queria hacerlo por mis propios medios. Pero en Nueva York se necesitan contactos, y nunca lo hubiese hecho sola.

—¡Oh por Dios! —Me lance sobre ella y la abrace. —Felicidades preciosa.

—Solo esperemos que no me rechacen como lo hicieron con J.K Rowling las malditas editoriales que rechazaron a Harry Potter.

—Pues yo tambien espero eso.

—Oye... Le hice algunas modificaciones, y deseo que leas esto.

—¿Por que?

—Porque tu fuiste parte de mi inspiracion Candy, tu salvaste a nuestra familia, y no creas que no lo reconozco, fuiste la primera persona que tuvo la osadia de tocar a Karen sin que ella entrara en panico, la que le enseño a Terry que el no es el culpable de lo que le ocurrio a papá y a mamá... La que me enseño a sonreir.

—Annie... Yo, no se que decir.

—Para mi seria un honor que leyeras esta parte... Por favor Candy.

Parpadee un par de veces, Annie daba saltitos, tome el sobre en mis manos y saque su contenido, lei la portada y el corazon se me lleno de alegria por el bello titulo del manuscrito de Annie.

—Que preciosidad Annie. —Susurre. Hojee hasta llegar a la pagina que estaba enmarcada con el marcalibros amarillo que decia Ghandi... _La vida solo te da una pequeña chispa de locura._ Los ojitos de Annie eran traviesos, inicie la lectura.

—Ella sólo quiere a alguien que le haga sentir que el otoño es primavera, que le haga olvidar que alguna vez estuvo triste... Alguien que platique con ella mientras habla dormida. Alguien que cuando no la entienda tan sólo le bese la frente. Alguien con quien compartir un café y por qué no... la vida. —Escuche la risa tierna de Annie.

—¿De que te ries?

—Pues porque acabas de leer una descripcion tuya.

—¡Annie! Como...

—Candy, porque eres la persona mas importante de nuestra vida, quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa, quiero que todo el mundo te lea. Que el mundo se inspire al saber que existen personas nobles y buenas como tu, que aman y son felices... Y perdona sino te pedi permiso para agregarte a mi manuscrito.

—Tranquila, aun no salgo de la sorpresa.

—Bien... Solo vine a esto, para que veas el manuscrito, y a adelantarte la buena suerte de tu audicion.

—No es necesaria la suerte, esa es para los conformistas, en cambio el exito es para los luchadores.

—Entonces te deseo todo el exito del mundo Candy Andley.

—Igual a ti Annie Grandchester. —Annie se despidio de mi con emocion, dando brinquitos dignos de una niña, pero la emocion en su corazon era casi indescriptible, veia su sueño a punto de hacerse una realidad.

El agradable sonido de un piano resuena y mis oidos se regocijan ante ese sonido que proviene del pIano de Terry

Nuestros sueños a veces tardan, pero al final se cumplen, con fuerzas tan poderosas que son capaces de mover el mundo y cambiar mentes. Los grandes sueños son los que tienen derecho a cumplirse.

****Terry's POV****

La practica es lo que hace al maestro, y en momentos como este tocar el piano para mi es mas que una practica, es transportarse a otro mundo. Lo que tocaba no era algo conocido exactamente como musica clasica, era lo que Candy iba a bailar, en mi mente se dibujo la mas preciosa imagen, una celestial y nivea, que yo solamente podia imaginar y disfrutarla.

—¡Terry! La abuela esta conectada, ven a hablar con ella. —Karen vino y me agarro del brazo para llevarme a su habitacion. Tenia tiempo sin hablar con la abuela, y si queria hablar con ella, la extrañaba. —Ven, sientate.

—Tranquila preciosa. —Si que estaba emocionada. Karen acomodo la computadora para que quedaramos frente a esta, y vi a la pantalla, habia una anciana madura y fuerte en esta, saludandonos con ternura.

—Hola mis amores.

—Hola abuela ¿Como estas?

—Bien, preocupada porque mis nietos ni siquiera me textean a pesar de las nuevas tecnologias.

—Lo siento, es que he... Hemos estado algo distraidos.

—¿Tus hermanas o tu? —Empece a sonreir, la abuela tambien lo hizo, como si de alguna manera supiera porque lo hago. —¿Tienes algo que contarme?

—Pues sip, pero para eso tendre que abrirte la invitación para que vengas a vernos.

—¿Dices que vaya a América?

—Por supuesto abuela, serias nuestra invitada de honor.

—Bueno, por mis nietos hare lo que sea.

—Por eso te amamos abuela. —Le lance un beso a la pantalla, Karen le sonreia tiernamente. Pronto tendriamos a la abuela aqui, tendriamos a una parte de nuestra familia aqui, con nosotros.

Hablamos por mucho rato, le conte lo maravillosa que era nuestra vida, trate de obviar los detalles mas abrumadores, solo los felices tendrian relevancia. Ah, y no olvide decirle que ahora Karen tiene sus pinturas en un museo, y que es una chica nueva, sonriente, activa, y que es feliz, de hecho, todos somos felices de una manera inimaginable.

Nos despedimos de la abuela tarde, nos habiamos olvidado incluso del tiempo. Y con eso, las noticias gratas llegaron.

—¡Faaaaaaaaaammmiilliiaaaaaaaaaaaa! —Nunca antes habia escuchado un grito de esa magnitud como ese, cuya dueña entraba al departamento bailando la macarena.

—¿Estas loca o que?

—Loca estoy, pero de felicidad ¡Aaaaaaahhhh!

—¿Pero por que? —Pregunto Karen tapándose los oidos. Annie la agarra de las manos para dar vueltas.

—Porque, hermanita, mi manuscrito fue recibido por la editorial Umbriel ¡Próximamente estara en todas las librerias del pais!

—¿De verdad?

—Si, si, si, si, si —Ambas saltaron por todo el departamento y yo rei con ellas, hasta que mi celular sono, era la terapeuta de Karen, me hundi de hombros y conteste.

—Diga.

_—Hola señor Grandchester. Disculpe la hora, necesito hablar con usted de algo._

—Hola.. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

_—No... De hecho, ocurre algo fascinante._

Escuche atentamente. Habia ocurrido un incidente en la escuela, Karen nunca me lo conto, afortunadamente no le ocurrio nada, porque ella tomo el control de la situacion, y demostro que puede defenderse sola, y que ademas de eso, la pintura de Karen ha sido visitada por mucha gente, y quieren saber mas de la artista tras el oleo, los del museo explicaron quien fue, y la mayoria se habia sorprendido al saber que lo hizo una chica con trastorno de espectro autista.

El punto es que quieren que Karen hable en una conferencia... Y a mi me aterra, no se que va a decir ella. Le dije a la maestra que consultaria con mi hermana, la decision era de ella de todas maneras.

Antes de que este dia acabara le contaria a Karen, y aguardaria a su respuesta.

Pero antes de hablar con Karen, decidimos irnos a celebrar, el exito de Annie era casi inminente... Mandamos al demonio la dieta sin gluten y sin caseina, comimos las famosas pizzas de chocolate que Candy me menciono, fuimos al cine a ver algunas peliculas en cartelera, y cuando se hizo tarde regresamos a casa, Annie se fue a dormir, estaba muerta practicamente, pero Karen aun tenia la energia de un potro.

—Ha sido divertida esta noche Terry.

—Me alegro, hacia mucho que no saliamos juntos.

—Hay que hacerlo mas seguido.

—Por supuesto. —Acaricie su cabello con ternura, carraspee y me toco hablar. —Enana... Me ha llamado tu terapeuta.

—¿Hice algo malo?

—No... Bueno, me dijeron lo que hiciste.

—Terry te juro que...

—Descuida, no estoy molesto, mas bien estoy orgulloso de ti... Estas creciendo y madurando de formas en que yo nunca pense que lo harias, ya no eres una niña.

—¿Crees que papá y mamá tambien esten orgullosos de mi?

—Lo creo... ¿Quieres saber algo mas? —Asintio con la cabeza. —Bien... Habra una conferencia, y la Federacion de Autismo de Estados Unidos estara alli, resulta que Eleonore y la maestra Rain son miembros, hablaron de ti, y quieren escuchar tu experiencia, quieren que tu hables para todos.

—¿Yo? Pero...

—Si, se que puede sonar aterrador, pero, habra personas con tu condicion, habra algunos que quizas no puedan escucharte, habra personas autistas de todos los grados de funcionamiento a saber. —Tome su mano, y vi lo que tenia, pase mi dedo... Era un tatuaje ¡Algo que le habia prohibido terminantemente! La vi a los ojos que nunca se atreven a mirarme, y vi a una mujercita que toma decisiones... Karen ya no era la niñita que yo tenia que proteger, se habia ido, y adoraba a la Karen que tenia ahora, a la que acepta su condicion, y sonrie a la vida. —Tu seras la inspiracion para ellos.. Los que no tienen voz.

—Los que no tienen voz... —Mordio sus labios rosas y estrujo sus dedos. —Lo hare... Porque yo tampoco tuve voz, y me la dieron... Yo puedo hablar por ellos.

—Esa es mi princesa. —Le di un beso de buenas noches en la frente para retirarme y dejarla dormir.

Apenas todos se quedaron dormiros subi a la azotea con Candy, el gran dia estaba cerca, y apuesto lo asustada que ha de estar mi dulce pecosa, pero alli iba a estar yo, para darle aliento y darle las fuerzas necesarias.

—¿Y si no lo hago bien? —Se preguntaba Candy mientras estaba a mi lado, comiendo chocolate blanco y mirando al cielo estrellado. —¿Y si mi pierna cede?

—Pecosa, ya te he dicho que eso no va a ocurrir. —Respondo mordiendo mi trozo de chocolate. —Vas a hacer todo bien, vas a bailar como nunca y acabaras con todos.

—¿Tu crees?

—Por supuesto ¿Te he mentido alguna vez?

—Claro que no Terry.

—¿Entonces Candy? Sonrie, levanta ese culo y demuestra quien eres.

Hizo silencio, y regreso sus esmeraldas al cielo, a la inmensidad nocturna, las estrellas brillando para nosotros dos. Las tinieblas eran las que nos acompañaban en conjunto con las luces

_Luces fuertes, ciudad grande_

_Ella sueña con el amor_

_Luces fuertes, ciudad grande_

_El vive para correr._

—Adoro cuando tu cantas.

—Gracias cielo...

—Pero mas amare tocar para ti.

—Oh Terry, lamento que eso no pueda ser.

—¿Que? ¿Por que?

—Porque quiero que tu me veas... Quiero que me admires, se que suena demasiado narcisista y toda la cosa, pero para mi es muy importante que presencies como renazco de las cenizas, al igual que el Fenix ¿Podras hacer eso por mi?

—Claro que si pecosa. —La abrace con fuerza. Tenia cierta desilusion, pero no importaba. Lo hacia por Candy, y para ella esto era importante, y lo deseaba con toda su alma, yo la complaceria.

La veria destellar en lo mas alto del cielo.

El gran dia habia llegado, Candy habia practicado mucho, no le quitare el merito al resto de los bailarines claro, pero estoy apoyando a mi novia hermosa, la que se va a destacar en este grandioso dia.

—Maldicion, el estomago me duele muchisimo. —Emma estaba furiosa por su malestar menstrual y furiosa porque se habia llevado una sorpresa terrible.

Habian cazatalentos en la compañía, venian a ver a los prospectos que trabajaban aquí y eligirian a los mejores para ir a Alemania... Al igual que Candy, esto puede ser una oportunidad o una maldicion.

—Calmate y comete esto. —Le pase una barra de chocolate blanco a la pobre, quien se recosto sobre el piano.

—¿Nervioso?

—Un poco...

—¿Cuando llegara Candy?

—No lo se, hoy se supone es la audiencia para la tutela de su hermano Anthony, ese muchacho es muy importante para Candy.

—Pero todo va a salir bien Terry.

—¿Como lo sabes?

—Porque soy una bruja...

—¡Briefs! —Gritaron el nombre de Emma, era su turno, yo tome mi posicion para empezar a tocar.

Estas no eran audiciones cualquieras, no solo se elegiria a un nuevo elenco, sino que algunos de ellos tendrian la maravillosa oportundiad de bailar en otros lugares del mundo, ser conocidos y aclamados. Para muchos eso seria un sueño hecho realidad, y para otros una pesadilla sino tienen la pasion que se necesita.

Emma termino su baile tranquilamente, y yo me tome un descanso, entonces antes de que me tomara un respiro se aparece ella.

—¿Vienes a perturbarme?

—Vengo a decirte de nuevo que quiero que seas mio.

—Susana por Dios.

—Sere de buena ayuda para ti. Sere tu propia bailarina.

—Ya tengo una bailarina, y la amo.

—Pero es una bailarina coja.

—Callate... No lo digas u olvido mis modales. Y no creas que he olvidado nuestro pequeño conflicto, se que fuiste tu.

—Di lo que quieras Terrence, yo solo se que no tuve nada que ver con lo que le paso a la coja de Candice.

—Eso ya lo veremos, y ya veremos si sigue siendo una coja para ti. —Escupi. Susana es y seguira siendo mi sospechosa, tengo varios motivos para odiar a Susana, su maldita hermana ha acosado a Karen sin motivos algunos, sus insinuaciones hacia mi, y lo ocurrido con Candice, todo eso, sumado a la desfachatez con el que se robo el papel de Emma en la temporada pasada.

De algun modo u otro pagara.

—Terrence, mira. —Junior se habia acercado a mi con alegria infinita, mire al frente, mi angel estaba alli parada, vestida como toda una bailarina, admirando ese mundo olvidado para ella, y yo estaba paralizado con su presencia. Vino caminando hacia mi con su sonrisa delicada, y sus ojos centellando solo para mi, diciéndome "Hoy me toca triunfar"

—Lo prometi. —Dijo con fuerza, regreso la mirada a una enfurecida Susana.

—Tu no puedes bailar, estas maltrecha.

—Maltrecha es un concepto no apto, querras decir fuera de practica ¡Y adivina! He practicado mucho con ayuda de Emma.

—Haras el ridiculo Candice Andley.

—No.. No hare el ridiculo, porque tengo fe, confianza y tengo un talento natural que aunque fue fracturado se reconstruyo, esa clase de talentos jamas seran maltrechos, asi reciban todos los golpes. —Dijo con firmeza, hizo a un lado a Susana y empezo a reir mientras caminaba hacia mi.

—Te ves preciosa mi amor.

—Gracias.

—¿De verdad no quieres que toque para ti?

—Estoy segura... Ademas aquí tengo la cancion. —Me entrego un pendrive, el cual tome en mis manos junto con la suya solo para besarla y adorarla como es debido.

—Nunca dejes de brillar para mi Candy.

—Y se tu el cielo en el que pueda brillas. —Dijo pegando su frente con la mia, iba a besarla en los labios hasta que..

—¡Candy! —Emma como siempre de entrometida, venia corriendo a nosotros cargando una caja negra en sus manos. —Candy, esto es para ti.

—¿Para mi?

—Aja... De parte de todos los de la compañia, velo como una bienvenida. —El elenco se habia reunido junto a nosotros, eran corazones que no olvidaban a una tierna niña que se destaco por su talento, y que ahora la reciben con nuevas fuerza. Candy recibe la caja negra y la abre, sorprendiendose con un par de zapatillas negras.

—Oh Emma, son preciosas, pero... ¿No son tus zapatillas por casualidad?

—Pues ahora son tuyas Candy... Para mi seria un gran honor que bailaras con ellas de ahora en adelante, y con ellas te demuestro mi respeto y mi admiracion, ahora te pido que patees culos en ese escenario y rompas con todos los esquemas que atan a los pendejos en este mundo.

—¡OLEEEE! —Exclamaron todos, incluso yo, porque en realidad queria eso, queria que todo esquema se rompiera, que todo limite fuera sobrepasado.

Candy sonrio y se agacho para quitarse las converse y lucirse con la zapatillas negras, que por cierto, le quedaban de maravilla. Solo debiamos esperar al llamado.

—Candice Andley. —El silencio nos invadio a todos, entre los directivos solo se escuchaban susurros, ya que ese nombre hacia mucho tiempo que no resonaba. Y quedaron mudos al ver a la maravillosa rubia caminando frente a ellos, la quijada de Robert estaba en el suelo, llena de sorpresa y felicidad, no fue necesaria la presentacion. Alli tenia a la bailarina de sus sueños.

Lista para retomar el lugar que le pertenecía.

En silencio le pedia a Dios, a mis padres, a todos que guiaran a Candy, que le dieran las alas para volar, que le concedieran la libertad, y mostrara al mundo quien es ella, y que es mas fuerte de lo que piensa.

El auditorio estaba completamente a oscuras y vacío, excepto por el escenario, iluminado por las luces de escena, en donde una única persona sobresalía sobre el rojo furioso del telón de fondo.

Alli estaba ella.

Era toda una bailarina, delgada y curvilínea, vestida con calzas negras, top blanco que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen, y las zapatillas de ballet oscuras que Emma le habia regalado, daban cuenta de un uso asiduo y voluntarioso, usaba su cabello suelto, al contrario de las demas, que lo usaban prolijamente anudado en un rodete en la nuca desnuda ella lo tenia suelto, lo tenia libre, y sus ojos verdes llenos de alegria y emocion.

Una nunca antes vista en mi vida.

Me miro y con su mano me hizo una señal para que iniciara la musica, ella no queria que yo tocara, queria que yo mirase lo que podia hacer, y en vista de que no podia negarme tuve que acceder a no tocar en su presentacion. Encendi la musica, Candy habia pedido "Chandelier" y apenas empezo a sonar inicio su danza.

En ese momento, descubri que la magia existe... Existe y es ella.

Candy estaba parada en el medio del escenario, con los ojos entornados y el gesto adusto de concentración, deslizándose sobre las puntas de sus pies como si flotara, elongando piernas más extensas de lo que nunca me habían parecido y manipulando unas manos cuyos dedos jamás me habían parecido tan elegantes.

Se movía por la superficie como si la música la poseyera, como si vibrara a través de cada extensión de su cuerpo, haciendo que sus músculos se flexionaran y expandieran en cada compás, alzando brazos interminables y pies de perfectas puntas, en una danza que no se parecía en nada a las coreografías de ballet que yo había visto decenas de veces. Había algo espantosa y fabulosamente grácil en su forma de moverse, en la delicada curva de su cuello estirado por la postura perfecta, en la cadencia de sus caderas y piernas al moverse al son de la música, en sus manos extendidas en elegante gesto y en el rostro expresivo y cálido como si estuviera bailando por primera y última vez en su vida.

La miré hipnotizado, mudo y perplejo, escondido en las sombras del teatro, detras de los bailarines que la miraban mientras ella giraba en perfecto eje y sincronización alrededor del escenario, cobrando velocidad y dramatismo, en una interpretación que hizo que se me erizaran los cabellos del cuerpo y los poros de la piel se me dilataran dolorosamente.

Ver a Candy sobre el escenario, deslizándose con ese talento y esa gracia que yo ni sospechaba que poseía, con el rostro contraído en un gesto que denotaba la más virulenta y posesiva de las pasiones, era sin duda lo más hermoso que yo había visto en mi vida.

Y ante la visión de tal belleza, ante la delicada elegancia de los movimientos precisos y acompasados de su cuerpo al vibrar con la música, algo se había despertado en mi. Algo que creía que estaba dormido para siempre. Algo que sólo podía asociar con los peores y más oscuros recuerdos de un pasado no tan lejano.

Me tomó un largo momento recuperar la respiración y calmar a mi cuerpo, volver a la racionalidad y el buen juicio, dejar atrás esa sensación salvaje, ajena y cargada de fantasmas del pasado que me había poseído al verla bailar. Respiré con serenidad, expandiendo el abdomen y cerrando los ojos, como mi padre me había enseñado a hacerlo cuando sentía la inminencia de ese pánico capaz de paralizarme los músculos y entumecerme la razón. Sentí que mi cuerpo respondía del mismo modo que mi cerebro. Al final, ambos parecieron sincronizarse nuevamente en una apacible tranquilidad

Nunca habia visto a la libertad, solo era una palabra, era algo que era dificil de sentir, pero en este instante, he visto lo que es, Candy era una representacion fisica perfecta. Sus movimientos eran tan graciles, su cuerpo se contorneaba en movimientos casi inhumanos, casi como si fuese de goma, su cabello danzaba a su ritmo y en su rostro una sonrisa que era tan grande como el cielo.

—Esto es lo mas hermoso que he visto. —Susurro Emma con sus ojos pardos abiertos. —Candy es tan.. Es tan talentosa. Es tan...

—Es maravillosa, lo lograste Emma.

—Yo no he hecho nada. Tu lo hiciste, tu la impulsaste a que rescatara su sueño. Sino fuera por ti, seguiría encerrada en su burbuja, y no la veriamos asi. Libre.

Cuando terminó, cuando la música cesó y se quedó estática en el medio del escenario, con el rostro volcado sobre el pecho, los brazos extendidos grácilmente a los lados de su cuerpo y la pierna derecha cruzada detrás de la izquierda en elegante genuflexión, pense en ir corriendo hacia ella lo más rápido que me lo permitieran mis petrificadas piernas, solo para admirarla y besarla.

Para que ella supiese lo orgulloso que estaba de ella.

Unos aplausos provenientes de donde estaban los jurados acabaron con el silencio, y detras de mi, los bailarines, Candy era el centro de atencion para todos nosotros, lo que ella hacia era mucho mas que bailar, era unico y singular, lo que ella hacia era magia pura que se elevaba de aqui al infinito.

Las luces fueron apagadas, y mi angel permanecio alli brillando con luz propia.

—Hermoso. —Exclame para mis propios adentros, Candy se dejo caer al suelo, habia gastado todas sus energias, pero valio la pena el esfuerzo.

Fui a recoger a mi angel entre mis brazos, enrollandolos alrededor de su cuerpo, ella me abrazo para que no la dejara caer, yo nunca lo haria... Jamas.

Ella fue el centro de atraccion, todas las bailarinas querian hablar con ella, admirarla por la forma tan unica como bailaba, yo queria apartarla de todos, pero era casi imposible. Pero de quien si la iba a mantener apartada era de Susana, no quiero que mire a Candy, que siquiera se acerque a hablarle.

Los cazatalentos no dejaban de mirar a Candy, era como si hubiesen descubierto un tesoro valioso. Eso lo descubririamos cuando den los resultados.

—Jovenes bailarines. —El señor Hathaway los llamo a todos, Candy se habia unido a ellos, con alegria y emocion, Emma agarro a mi novia de la mano, ambas esperaban un resultado positivo. —Les dire la verdad, la mayoria dio asco... Tanto asco que queria vomitar. Pero, hubieron un par de personas de las que puedo hablar positivamente. La primera es Emma Briefs, la emo punk sabe que hacer siempre, nunca me decepciones.

—A la orden señor Hathaway. —Dijo mi amiga haciendo un gesto con su mano.

—Y ahora... La otra persona, hacia siete años atras pense que nunva jamas volveria a ver aqui, en este mismo lugar. Su talento ha sido fortalecido, al igual que su espiritu.

Se puso de pie y fue a aplaudirla, sabia que se referia a mi pecosa.

—Maravilloso Candice, maravilloso. —Exclamo Robert aplaudiendola con mas fuerza. —Lo que hiciste fue algo unico y singular. Y no tengo ninguna excusa para no aceptarte aqui.

—Señor... Muchas gracias.

—Pero aun no he acabado. —Un par de personas pasaron adelante, eran los cazatalentos. —Ellos son. Abigail Glasgow y Joseph Zeagler, directivos de la escuela nacional de ballet de Berlin. Y han visto a cada uno de ustedes bailar, le daran la oportunidad a uno de ustedes para bailar con los mas grandes... Señor Zeagler por favor.

El señor de porte firme y elegante se acerco y miro a todos sonrientes.

—Primeramente quiero felicitar a todos ustedes por sus esfuerzos. —Dijo este con su acento aleman, todos aplaudieron alegremente. —Y debo decirles, que he de concordar con el señor Hathaway, el desempeño de la señorita Briefs fue fabuloso, pero el de la señorita Andley fue algo indescriptible... En un par de dias publicaremos los resultados ¡Ahora aplaudanse ustedes mismos!

Y todos empezaron a aplaudirse, Candy brinco a mis brazos llena de emocion.

—Lo lograste pecosa ¡Lo lograste! —Dije casi gritando.

—Lo hice Terry... No puedo creer que lo haya hecho.

—Yo sabia que lo lograrias, y me siento muy orgulloso de ti. —No lo pense dos veces para tomar sus labios junto a los mios, un triunfo de Candy era como un triunfo mio... Todo iba a mejorar de ahora en adelante.

**ooo**

Mientras Candy habia logrado un triunfo en su vida, otros intentaban ganar algo, y otros... Retenerlo.

La audiencia por la tutela de Anthony Andley ahora se habia convertido en una verdadera batalla legal, Rose Brown queria al rubio a como de lugar, Eleonore y Albert no sabian con que intensiones. Por su parte, Anthony se estaba hundiendo en un mundo oscuro, no queria estar alli, queria estar con Karen, queria estar vitoreando a su hermana en el dia mas importante de su vida, pero no... Estaba devatiendose con quien se iria, si se quedaria con su familia adoptiva, a la que adoraba y amaba, o se iria con su madre biologica, de la que no sabia nada, mas que lo que le hizo cuando era un niño... Pero, no queria admitir, por rencor, que recordaba los escasos y contados momentos buenos que paso con Rose, quizas, en algun punto aun la queria.

—Señores del jurado. —Anthony estaba tan distraido que se espanto cuando la jueza hizo el llamado al jurado, iban a dar el veredicto. Miro a los Andley, Albert tenia sujeta la mano de Eleonore, y Archie se puso de pie imprevistamente, la mirada del rubio giro lentamente a su madre biologica, quien habia tomado la misma postura que el castaño junto a el. —¿Cual es su veredicto?

—En vista de que, las pruebas y los testimonios de los testigos son irrefutables, no hemos visto motivo alguno para que el joven, Anthony Edward Andley siga estando con su familia.

La inminente sonrisa del rostro de Anthony se hizo ver.

—Bien... Ya que, si noy mas nada que decir...

—Señora Juez, yo tengo algo que decir. —Rose se levanto de su asiento, sus ojos azules estaban brillantes por las lagrimas que en cualquier momento caerian de sus ojos. —Señores del jurado, señora Juez, presentes... Yo... No soy la madre que todos quisieran que fuera, no soy una mujer digna, si, cometi muchos errores, y la mayoria son imperdonables... Yo solo queria a mi hijo de regreso entre mis brazos.

—Rose. —Dijo el muchacho rubio en silencio.

—Señores del jurado, se que no merezco ni siquiera la lastima de los presentes, solo pedia a mi hijo de regreso, porque de verdad... Te amo Tony. —Anthony alzo la mirada, y en lo mas profundo de su mente, aparecieron aquellas imagenes que eran olvidadas, y que en ese instante, reaparecieron.

**Flash Back.**

_—Tony... Tony cariñito, ven aqui. —La dulce voz de la rubia llamaba al niño de cuatro años que pintaba junto a la ventana, Rose sabia que se avecinaba, lo queria a salvo._

_—Mami, mira lo que hice para ti._

_—Si, es lindisimo hijito._

_—Rose... Rose... ¿Donde estas perra? —Su pareja actual la estaba buscando, y en esos momentos, ella haria lo que fuese para mantener a su hijo a salvo de el y sus maltratos... Y de ella misma._

_—Tony, cariño ¿Me haces un favor?_

_—Lo que sea mami._

_—Por favor... Encierrate en tu cuarto, y no salgas, y asi escuches gritos o pelea no salgas por nada del mundo... No quiero que salgas lastimado._

_—¿Por que saldria lastimado?_

_—Porque... Hijo, mami no es buena._

_—Si eres buena, tu me amas. —Pego sus manitos, las cuales tenian heridas frescas en sus dedos. _

_—Si.. Yo te amo, te amo con locura mi principe. —Beso sus mejillas con todo el amor que ella tenia para darle. —Te amo y siempre estare alli para ti.. Siempre estare para ti._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Un recuerdo inocente y una confesion publica abrieron los ojos al rubio.

—Siempre estare alli, y te protegere de lo que sea. Y si algun dia necesitaras de alguien, yo estare alli para ti hijo mio...

—Señora Brown.

—No, no he terminado, hemos llegado hasta aqui por el hecho de que queria a mi hijo de regreso, y olvide que el ahora tiene una familia... Los Andley le dieron a mi pequeño todo lo que yo no pude darle.. Y... Eleonore lo siento, siento haber llegado hasta aca, por mi egoismo, por mis propios deseos.

—Es suficiente. —Exclamo la jueza. —Señora Brown, su demanda ha sido negada. Señora Andley, señor Andley, el muchacho continuara viviendo con ustedes, y dado a que el joven en cuestion pronto cumplira la mayoria de edad, no hay mas nada que hablar... Eso es todo.

Archie abrazaba a su hermanito por el hecho de que estaria con ellos mucho tiempo mas, pero Anthony estaba shockeado y alegre al mismo tiempo ¿Por que nunca recordo eso? O ¿Por que nunca escucho a Rose? Todo lo que tenia que decir, lo dijo ella en ese instante... Quizas habia algo mas que decir, y el estaba dispuesto a escucharla.

—Oigan vamos a buscar a Candy. —Sugirio Eleonore saliendo del juzgado con su familia.

—Si, ya quiero saber cual fue la expresion de todos al ver el regreso de mi hermanita.

—Claro, despues de un helado ¿Quieres un helado Anthony?... ¿Anthony?

—¿Ah? —Dijo volviendo a la realidad.

—¿Te ocurre algo hijo? —Pregunto el rubio al muchacho tatuado.

—Es que... Creo que debo hablar con Rose.

—¿Estas seguro?

—Si... Creo que de algun modo tengo que escucharla, y aclarar las cosas con ella.

—Eso es excelente. —Abrazo a su hijo y le dio una palmada en el hombro. —No te tardes pequeño Saltamontes.

—No lo hare Albert Sam. —Dijo sonriente. Camino en busca de la rubia, anhelaba hablar con ella, le debia una disculpa... Y quien quita, lograr estrechar ese lazo de madre e hijo que habia sido separado.

Rose esperaba a un taxi que la llevara al solitario departamento en el cual estaba, tenia las esperanzas de que su hijo le fuera cedido, aunque sabia que eso no iba a hacer de un modo u otro. Entonces, aquel chico con los brazos llenos de tatuajes, pelo rubio alborotado y sonrisa tierna aparece frente a ella brillando para ella.

—Rose... tenemos que hablar.

—Anthony... yo.

—¿De verdad me quisiste?

—Hijo, el amor de una madre es algo que jamas se acaba, yo... se que me equivoque y te lastime, pero jamas deje de amarte ¿Como has podido dudarlo?

—Pues... no lo se. —Dijo hundiendose de hombros.

—¿Tienes novia hijo?

—Oh, si... se llama Karen.

—Es una afortunada, tiene el corazon de mi hijo en sus manos.

—Si quieres, algun dia puedo presentarlas. —Sugirio el muchacho.

—Algun dia... si... me encantaria hijo. —El hecho de que su hijo la tomara en cuenta fue lo mejor para Rose, quizas de algun modo este recuperandolo.

Pero entonces, las nubes grises se posan sobre ellos.

Un sujeto se acerca a ellos y se pone a un lado de Anthony sin avisar. El rubio siente algo frio posar en su torso, y el miedo penetra en todo su cuerpo.

—Mas te vale que no hagas nada, o te juro que te mando a la morgue.

—Anthony..

—No... no te muevas Rose. —Dijo el muchacho rapidamente.

—Dame el dinero y el celular ¡Rapido! —Exigio el delincuente apretando el cañon del arma contra Anthony, quien torpemente palmeaba sus bolsillos. El sujeto estaba bajo los efectos de las drogas, por lo que no estaba razonando, Rose lo sabia perfectamente. —Muevete bastardo.

—Suelte a mi hijo. —Grito la rubia entrometiendose entre el y el delincuente.

—No, Rose —Hubo un forcejeo, la rubia queria salvar la integridad de Anthony fuese lo que fuese.

Y en el momento menos preciso, sale un disparo del arma, que resuena por todas partes.

El estacionamiento de la compañía de Ballet estaba solitario, los ensayos habian acabado tarde, en especial por el regreso de Candice Andley a las tablas, la chica de cabello castaño y mechones arcoiris esta vez iba camin o a su auto, ese dia habia sido muy laborioso, y queria descansar. Iba tatareando alegremente, como si nada.

—¡Emma! —La rubia pecosa corria hacia ella sonriente. —¿A donde vas?

—Pues a mi departamento, quiero dormir un rato..

—Ah, yo queria decirte para que vinieras a cenar y con Terry y conmigo.

—Otro dia, ademas, esta noche es de ustedes. Por cierto ¿Donde esta el amargado de Terry?

—Esta cerrando, fuimos los ultimos en salir.

—No fuimos los ultimos. Susana tambien salio, aunque parecia molesta.

—Oh si, mucho...

—Mejor esperalo en el auto, o entrara en panico. —Sugirio la chica punk. Candy decidio hacerle caso, porque ademas, ese lugar le traia malos recuerdos, tortuosos recuerdos, vio su pierna y admiro el lugar. No queria que eso se repitiera nunca mas.

La muchacha llego a su auto, se quito los auriculares y empezo a buscar entre sus cosas las llaves, estaba distraida, y solo se escuchaba su tarareo.

—¿Emma Briefs? —Se giro y un par de hombres estaban frente a ella, ambos estaban encapuchados, para la chica, eso no era buen augurio. Lo primero que su cuerpo le dijo era "Corre"

Uno de los tipos la agarro del cabello, y provoco que esta profiriera un grito de dolor.

—¡Sueltenme! —Exclamo mientras trataba de zafarse. Uno de ellos le dio una bofetada que la tiro al suelo y el otro le dio una patada en las piernas. —No... no.

Entendio que estaba sucediendo, y que practicamente sola alli. Nadie la ayudaria.

—Ahora si, te mandan saludos perra. —Uno de ellos habia sacado un bate de metal, e iba dispuesto a golpearla con este, hasta que..

—¡No! —Un golpe contra el torso del tipo hace que este caiga al suelo, la chica observa a su salvador, quien rapidamente la tira de un brazo y la impulsa a correr.

—Terry ¿A donde vamos?

—A mi auto ¡Corre Emma, corre! —Ambos llegan al vehiculo del castaño, alli, Candy los ve aterrada, como si sus malos pensamientos se hubiesen hecho realidad.

—¿Que pasa? Emma estas sangrando.

—No hay tiempo que perder, debemos irnos de aquí. —Grita el castaño aterrado. Un golpe al parabrisas espanta a Candy, consecutivo de un segundo y un tercer golpe que acaban destrozando el mismo.

—¡Terry! —Grita Candy sintiendose atrapada, los trozos de vidrio caen sobre ella.

—Vamos Candy. —Emma va en su ayuda, pero sabe que ella es el objetivo, ambas chicas se ven atrapadas por los maleantes. No tienen piedad alguna.

—No. —El joven ingles se coloca frente a ellas en defensa, recibiendo un golpe en su mano izquierda, este se queja de dolor, consecutivamente, un segundo golpe impacta sobre su espalda, Candy estalla en lagrimas porque no puede hacer nada para proteger a Terry.

—Alejense de el malditos. —La chica aparece con lo que parece una pistola electrica y le da al hombre que acababa de atacarla, dejandolo inconsciente para despues irse con el que habia golpeado a Terry, ambos habian quedado noqueado.

—Emma... —Exclama Terry tratando de levantarse, pero no puede.

—Candy ¿Estas bien? —Pregunta la chica mirando con miedo a esta.

—Estoy bien...

La rubia esta inherte, se dirige a Terry, el la abraza con fuerza, dando gracias a Dios de que no le ocurrio nada a su pecosa, pero este se esta quejando de dolor, Candy admira la mano de este, y nota que esta sangrando. Todo se estaba repitiendo, su historia se esta repitiendo y no hizo nada para defenderlo.

—Tenemos que irnos al hospital en este instante. —Dijo Candy horrorizada, Terry no habia visto su mano, solo por el dolor que tenia en esta, sabia que algo no estaba bien.

Corrian peligro sus sueños.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Acercandonos cada dia mas al final les traigo un capitulo nuevo. Gracias a todas las que se han tomado tiempo para leer. Y este capitulo va dedicado a "Luz Rico Vega" por que estuvo de cumpleaños. Besos y abrazos psicologicos preciosa, te quiero mucho.**

**Y besos psicologicos a todas. Nos estamos leyendooo.**

**Provehito In Altum.**


	34. Chapter 34

**DESDE MI CIELO**

**Capitulo 34****.**

La paleta de pinturas de Karen cayo sobre ella, provocando que esta gritara espantada. Annie corre junto a ella al escuchar los gritos de la pelirroja.

—¡Cariño! ¿Que ocurre?

—La paleta... Se cayo pero... Ni siquiera la movi.

—Tranquila. Solo fue un susto chiquita. —Annie se agacho a recoger la paleta de pinturas de la chica, en medio del suelo habia muchos dibujos, de todos los que giraban alrededor de la pelirroja.

La pintura habia manchado un dibujo de Terry y de Anthony, y una sensacion nada placentera se asento en el corazon de Annie..

—¡Aayy! —Un dolor penetrante en el pecho de Annie se hizo presente alli.

—Annie.. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Si, es que... No lo se, es como si... Como si algo malo fuese a ocurrir... U ocurrio. —La expresion del rostro de la pelinegra era aterradora, toda clase de pensamientos se atravesaron en su rostro.

Ella no queria pensarlo, ni siquiera imaginarlo. Pero el palpito en su corazon era un mal augurio.

—¡Rose! —Anthony sintio el impacto de la bala en sus oidos, era el sonido mas estruendoso y aterrador que habia escuchado en toda la existencia, su cuerpo reacciono negativamente ante ello, cayo al suelo, sintiendo algo pesado sobre el suyo, y entonces, su corazon se acelero, y sus ojos empezaron a derramar saladas lagrimas de dolor. —¿Rose? ¡Rose por favor!

La mujer habia recibido el impacto de la bala, todo lo habia hecho por el. El maleante asustado por lo que hizo habia salido corriendo, Anthony hubiese querido ir tras el, pero sabia que eso era estupidamente peligroso. Y lo unico que le importaba en ese momento era ella.

—Rose.. Rose mirame, mirame por favor. —La bala le habia dado en el pecho, y perdia mucha sangre, Anthony trataba de cubrir la herida inutilmente con sus manos —¡Auxilioooooooo!

—Tony.. —Rose pudo llamarle con voz entrecortada. —No.. Mi amor.

—¡Resiste! ¡Resiste por favor! —Gritaba desesperado. —¡Por favor!...

—Mi hijo... Mi obra de arte, mi dulce bendicion. —Con su mano manchada en sangre acariciaba las mejillas del rubio, algo humedo se habia cruzado por esta.

Era una lagrima.

Sus ojos, tan claros como el cielo lloraban por ella, la rubia tambien lo hacia, pero no era por el hecho de encontrarse en esa terrible situacion, era porque su hijo la tenia estrechada en su pecho, con sus brazos coloridos dandole calor. Sintiendose amada por alguien que era tan importante para ella.

—Oh por Dios. —La familia Andley se habia aterrado al escuchar las detonaciones, fueron en busca del rubio, y la escena que se encontraron fue la mas deplorable y la mas aterradora de todas.

—¡William llama a una ambulancia! —Grito Eleonore arrodillandose junto a los rubios. —Oh por Dios, Rose.

—Trato de salvarme. —Exclamo Anthony aferrandose mas y mas a Rose, meciendose de adelante hacia atras junto a ella por la inclemente desesperacion.

—¡Ya papá llamo a la ambulancia! —Archie aparecio frente a ellos hablando aceleradamente.

Aunque eso no iba a servir de todas maneras, el tiempo de Rose Brown se habia acabado. Pero antes de que el fatidico suceso llegara, ella queria estar con el, llevarse una parte hermosa, demostrarle que en verdad lo amaba y que nunca quiso hacerle daño.

—Anthony, mi precioso...

—No te vayas... Resiste, aun tienes que conocer a Karen, ella tiene que dibujarte... —Aferrandose mas a ella. —Por favor no te vayas mamá.

Los ojos de Rose brillaron a la inmensidad del cielo, el cual tenia los tonos naranja del atardecer, el dia se apagaba, al igual que su vida. Y la voz de su adorado hijo llamandole mamá, era musica para sus oidos.

—Te amo mi amor... Siempre estare contigo, siempre... Siempre. —Un beso invisible fue la señal de despedida. Despues de tanto tiempo, ella solo queria estar asi, junto a el. Y en ese momento... Ella dejo de existir.

—¡No! Por favor, no puedes irte mamá ¡No! ¡Nooooooo! —Grito el pobre rubio, sintiendo como si le arrancaran el corazon. Eleonore lo sostuvo en su regazo, llorando a su lado, el temblaba, igual que el dia en que le fue cedido.

—Tranquilo mi amor, no llores... No llores. —Eleonore sufria al verlo tan desesperado, dolido, ya que estaba llorando a su madre biologica, ella habia dado su vida por el, hubiese dado todo, pero ese momento fue crucial, para sellar el pasado.

Rose le habia demostrado su amor, a costa de su vida.

****Terry's POV****

—Candy... Emma. —Estaba asustado, Emma manejaba como loca y escuchaba como lloraba, ella jamas lloraba. Su maquillaje estaba corrido, escuchaba su desespero y el de Candy, ella me tenia recostado en su regazo.

—Mi cielo... Todo va a estar bien —Decia mientras me acariciaba el rostro, quise acariciar el suyo con mi mano, pero... No obtenia respuesta de esta.

—No puedo mover los dedos de mi mano. —De algo estaba seguro, mi mano no estaba bien, el golpe habia sido muy fuerte. Y toda clase de pensamientos pasaron por mi mente.

—Por favor, quedate tranquilo... No digas nada cielo. Pronto llegaremos al hospital... ¡Emma tenemos que llegar pronto!

—¡Hago todo lo que puedo Candy! —Grito mi amiga pisando con mas fuerza el acelerador, me estaba asustando.

Ver a Candy actuar de esa manera me demuestra que no todo el tiempo podemos mantenernos en calma, no todo el tiempo podemos tener paz, a pesar de intentarlo. Mientras escuchaba los gritos de las chicas, mezclados con el desespero y la angustia, yo estaba muriendo por dentro... Ellas estaban bien, pero yo no... No estaba bien.

Al llegar al hospital no sabia si preocuparme o no.

—¡Por favor! Hagan algo por el. —Grito Emma gritando. —Terry por favor.

—Candyyy. —Grite el nombre de mi pecosa, no soportaba ver lagrimas en sus bellisimos ojos. No soportaba verla llorar, me partia el alma.

—Estaras bien... Lo prometo, estaras bien. —Decia tragandose sus lagrimas mientras eramos separados por los camilleros.

Me subieron a una camilla, en la cual me trasladaron a una habitacion fria, la luz de unas lamparas me cego, el aroma a antisepticos me provoco nauseas. Todos hablaban cosas que para mi era como si hablaran chino o arabe, y mi mano parecia objeto de experimentacion para ellos. Tomaron radiografias de mi mano y limpiaban mi herida para apreciar el daño en esta... Y yo en silencio, pedia a Dios que el golpe no la hubiera lastimado al punto de tener... Ni siquiera podia pensarlo.

—¿Que tenemos?

—Lesion en mano izquierda por objeto contundente...

—¿Que se aprecia en las rayos x?

—Fractura de falanges proximal y medial de tercer y cuarto dedo, fractura de tercer y cuarto metacarpo... —Vi la cara de todos a mi alrededor, eso hizo que entrara en panico.

—¿Que pasa? ¡¿Que pasa?! —Grite.

—Señor Grandchester, conserve la calma.

—¡No puedo calmarme! ¡Digame que ocurre!

—Es probable que haya lesion a nivel de los tendones flexores.

—¿Que significa? —Exclame con voz agonizante.

—Que si no lo ingresamos en este momento al quirofano, su mano no sera igual que antes... Podria verse en peligro la funcionalidad de la misma.

Antes de que me escupieran en la cara que debian operarme, ya estaba llorando, aterrado, dolido... Sentia como de repente todos mis sueños, todo por lo que habia luchado por años se iba por el caño y en mi mente solo habia una interrogante ¿Volveria a tocar el piano?

—_Eres un gran pianista hijo._

—_Algun dia tocaremos juntos Terrence._

—_Eso es cariño, sigue asi y llegaras lejos._

—_Eres excepcional Terry._

—_Es preciosa esa melodia._

—_Sigue tocando Terry, es tan bailable._

¿Por que a mi? ¿Por que a mi Dios? Estaba en un abismo de desesperacion... ¿Que hare ahora? Me siento tan solitiario y tan angustiado como aquella noche en la que perdi todo lo que mas me importaba.. ¿Volveria a ocurrir? ¿Lo perderia todo? ¿Como seria la vida si dejo de tocar el piano?

Me expliciaron los riesgos de la misma, pero no me importaba nada, solo queria que mi mano volviese a ser igual que antes... Queria seguir tocando el piano, queria tocar para mis hermanas... Queria tocar para la abuela cuando viniera a America... Queria tocar para Candy, queria tocar para ella.

Ya que habia accedido, me iba a encomendar a Dios, el que todo lo puede, el que me ha sacado de abismos peores que este. Aunque creo que este es el peor de todos. El era quien guiaria la mano de los medicos, quien me ayudaria a soportar lo que viniese... A soportar la lucha que se me vendria por delante.

—Estaremos aqui mi cielo.

—Lo se... Por favor, cuida a mis hermanas... No las espantes, no deseo que se preocupen. —Empece a llorar, estaba aterrado. —Tengo miedo Candy.

—Tranquilo mi cielo. Te prometo que estaremos aqui, todos, esperandote. —Me acaricio el pelo, ya estaba preparado para subir al quirofano, y en mi mente, solo pensamientos absurdos se cruzaban.

—¡Terry! —El grito incomparable de Annie se cruzo, me incorpore adoloriddo a buscar el sonido de su voz. Atravesando el biombo aparece mi hermana con Karen, ambas se veian asustadas. —Oh por Dios Terry ¿Que te han hecho?

—Annie, no te preocupes.

—¿Como que no me preocupe? ¡Solo mirate! ¿Quien te ha hecho esto maldicion?

—Annie por favor solo te pido que...

—¿Que vas a exigir? ¿Que deje todo como esta? Oh no, claro que no hermanito, los responsables de esto pagaran, eso lo juro.

—No es necesario Annie. —Emma habia hecho acto de presencia en la habitacion. —Los maleantes han sido apresados, en este momento estan en la estacion de policias, confesando su crimen supongo.

—Pues yo me encargare de ellos.

—Annie, ten un poco de raciocinio en este momento.

—Lo tendre cuando tu estes bien y salgas de este hospital ¿Entendiste Terrence?

—Claro..—Aunque raciocinio no era la mejor manera de describir a Annie. Los camilleros aparecen en ese momento... Era la hora de irme.

—Terry.. ¡No! No por favor. —Karen se he habia echado encima, supongo que piensa que me haran algo malo o quien sabe, con mi mano buena acaricie sus mejillas y hable con ella.

—Princesa, tranquilizate, no me haran nada.

—Pero, es que...

—Yo estare bien... Candy lo ha prometido. —Meter a Candy en algo que ni ella sabia era era lo mas. Era la esperanza de ella. —Solo te pido que no te asustes. Contaras hasta cien si es necesario ¿Lo haras por mi?

—Aja. —Dijo agachando la mirada. —¿Vas a estar bien?

—Si, lo prometo. —La abrace, ella parecia que me daba todas sus fuerzas. Le di un beso, pero antes de irme con los camilleros, Annie coloca junto a mi, y veo como se quita el medallon de nuestra madre, colocandomelo en mi cuello.—Annie, sabes que...

—Se que esto no puede subir a un area esteril, pero, es algo simbolico, cuando el maldito de... —Cerro sus ojos con fuerza. Sabia a donde iba a ir, pero ese ahora era un tema del pasado. —Cuando casi crei que me estaba muriendo, usaba esto, y de algun modo senti que mamá y papá me protegieron esa noche, ellos impidieron que me hicieran daño. Y ahora te va a proteger a ti.

Si, ella creia que un medallon me iba a proteger, pero, yo tambien lo queria creer, que un milagro podia salvar mi mano. Mis dos amores me abrazan fuertemente, eso era lo que yo necesitaba para irme sin temor alguno.

—Es hora. —Susurro Candy mirandome con sus cristalizados ojos verdes. Cuando me empezaron a llevar en la silla de ruedas tome su mano con fuerza, queria que me mirara. —Terry esto es culpa mia.

—No lo es, no lo es ¿Sabes por que? —Ella nego con la cabeza, me acerque a ella, respirando con lentitud.—Por que yo haria lo que fuese por ti. Por ti me puedo volver loco, puedo volar al espacio y regresar hasta caer en tus brazos, puedo pelear con la muerte, puedo hacer lo que sea por ti. Esto no fue tu culpa, no fue culpa de Emma, no fue culpa de nadie, asi que no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso Candy, no lo hagas porque me matas.

—No lo hare. —Bese sus labios, para llevarme un poco de ella, y que al quedarme dormido por la anestesia, sea ella con la que pueda soñar dulcemente. —Te estare esperando mi vida.

—No me digas mi vida... Porque mi vida se acaba, llamame cielo.. Porque el cielo es infinito. —Rememore aquella frase que ella misma me dijo cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso, ella sonrio.

—Te estare esperando mi cielo.

Y sin temor alguno, me fui a quirofano, con la certeza de que todo iba a salir bien, cualquiera me preguntaria ¿Como lo sabes? Pues porque lo se...

****Candy's**** POV****

Terry subio al quirofano, la funcionalidad de su mano dependia de ello ¡Señor! Por favor ayuda a mi querido Terry, que todo salga bien, y que pueda salir con exito de este trance.

—Candy...—Annie se me habia acercado—¿Te sientes bien?

—No... No estoy bien. Porque... ¿Quien pudo hacer esto? —Estaba segura de que lo que le ocurrio a Emma no era un asalto cualquiera.. Mi historia estuvo a punto de repetirse, sino fuese por Terry, Emma estaria perdida, y quizas yo estuviese de nuevo desvalida... O peor.

—Eso lo arreglaremos, y los malditos pagaran ¡Lo juro!

Si, queria eso, que los maleantes pagaran por esto, porque ya han destruido los sueños de todos ¡Que se haga justicia! Que lo que no se pudo conmigo se haga con Terry y con Emma.

Y dando vueltas en mi cabeza, me topo con mi madre ¿Que hace ella aqui?

—¿Candy?

—¡Mamá! ¿Que haces tu aqui?

—Oh cariño. —Vino a abrazarme con fuerza. Despues de largo rato me solto y me vio. —Por Dios ¿Que te ocurrio?

—Nada, estoy bien.

—¿Como que estas bien Candice? ¡Estas manchada en sangre! ¿Que ocurrio? —Nunca antes la habia visto tan desesperada y frenetica.

—Es que... —No resisti mas y me lance a sus brazos. Necesitaba que mi madre estuviese conmigo en este momento. —Oh mamá.

—Aqui estamos... Estamos aqui mi amor. —Decia con suavidad. Yo aun tenia una pregunta.

—¿Por que estas aqui?

—Oh hija. —La escuche sollozando. —Rose Brown esta muerta.

—¿Como? —Exclame sorprendida. Ella se tomo su tiempo para explicarme como ocurrio esa tragedia, lo que dijo en el juzgado, como se sentia Rose y como reacciono Anthony ante todo eso.

Es definitivo, nadie sabe lo que puede ocurrir, a veces nos planteamos un futuro hermoso y todo eso, pero el destino desmaraña todas hermosas ilusiones. Rose tenia todo eso imaginado, quizas Anthony tambien llego a imaginar una reconciliacion con su madre...

Pero ahora ninguno podra hacerlo. Nadie podra hacerlo.

—¿Hermanito? —Fui a ver a Anthony, el estaba sentado frente a la morgue del hospital, sus ojos estaban irreconocibles. —Mi pequeño saltamontes.

—Candy—Sus ojitos llorosos provocaban en mi una inmensa nostalgia en mi. No di ni dos pasos cuando ya lo tenia encima mio, llorando desconsoladamente.

Anthony, mi hermanito, quien con sus perforaciones y sus tatuajes se veia como la representacion de una persona fuerte y fria, ahora mostraba a un niño solitario y perdido llorando en mis brazos... Me daba lastima verlo asi.

—Mi amor, tranquilo, todo esta bien.

—No.. No esta bien... Ella murio protegiendome, esa bala era para mi... Fue mi culpa Candy, fue mi culpa.

—¡No! No digas eso mi amor, no digas eso. —Lo abrace con mas fuerza. Trabaja de fusionarlo conmigo para que sintiera que no estaba solo.

—Es que... Candy, en el juzgado recorde algo que era parte de mi... Ella me llamaba Tony, ella me queria... Y me protegia, de ella, sabia que era un peligro para mi. Decia que era mala y yo no le creia. —Se hundio en sus brazos a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Anthony...

—Despues de todo lo quee me dijo pense ¡Dale una oportunidad, es tu madre, no la dejes ir otra vez! Y cuando hable con ella y solo queria que las cosas fueran como las imaginaba. Que despues de mucho tiempo pudieramos estar juntos, y que pudiera tener la suerte de tener a dos madres. Porque Eleonore tambien es mi mamá.

—¿Y que te hubiera gustado decirle? —Le pregunte. Porque apuesto que en el fondo de su corazon, habian muchas palabras que guardaba profundamente.

—Que.. —Se limpio la nariz para contestarme. —Me hubiera gustado ofrecerle mi hombro para que llorara su tristeza en ríos de lágrimas, para que dejara desbocar su grito ahogado. Decirle que llorar no es sólo de niños, y que se pueden vaciar las penas a través de los ojos. Me hubiera gustado sonreírle intentando contagiarla, y decirle que las lágrimas limpian el polvo del cristal a través del cual vemos las cosas. Y me hubiera encantado recordarle que ella también era una criatura del universo, con el mismo derecho a la felicidad que cualquier otro... —Agacho su mirada, admirando sus manos, teneian rastros de sangre en ellas.—Tal vez hubiera logrado hacerle ver que ella era la escritora de su propio destino, despertarle la memoria de su poder, hacerla sonreír de nuevo... Pero no podre hacerlo, porque jamas volvere a verla.

—Mi pequeño saltamontes... Te entiendo, se lo que sientes, se que todo esto parece injusto... La muerte, solo es la muerte, y nadie la comprende. Pero te puedo asegurar algo.

—¿Que?

—Que Rose se fue con la certeza de que tu la querias, muy en el fondo ella era importante para ti... Y ella permanecera aqui siempre. —Pose mi mano en su pecho tembloroso.—Y ten la certeza que algun dia volveras a verla, porque esa es nuestra esperanza ¿Verdad?

—Si... ¿Esa es tu esperanza? ¿Ver a tus padres de nuevo?

—Por supuesto. Algun dia los vere, y tu veras a Rose, y los Grandchester veran a sus padres. No te sientas triste por no verla nunca jamas... Ella esta aqui en tu corazon, y cada vez que te sientas que el mundo esta sobre tus hombros, toca tu corazon, y lleva tu mano a tu mejilla, es como un beso de Rose, diciendote que esta para ti, al igual que nosotros.

—Gracias Candy... Gracias. —Deje que se recostara en mis piernas para que pudiera llorar, para que pueda liberar a su corazon, para que pueda mirar a un futuro y sonria. Tenia una vida por delante, llovia en talento y amaba con lo mas profundo de su corazon, alguien como mi hermanito auguraba exito.

No me percate que las horas avanzaban, y mi novio estaba aun en el quirofano, estaba tan asustada que no sabia ni que hacer, me sentia inutil... Por un lado mis padres organizaban un funeral, y por el otro trataba de tranquilizar a las hermanas de Terry. Karen se habia quedado dormida en mis piernas y Annie caminaba de un lado a otro desesperada, esperando noticias de Terry.

—Candy.. —Archie y Emma llegan juntos, yo estoy confundida.

—¿Que ocurre?

—Venimos de la estacion de policias, los malditos a los que Emma noqueo estan alli, estan soltando la lengua.

—¿Por que lo hicieron? ¿Que querian?

—Necesito que vengas conmigo Candy, George ya se encuentra alli.

—Y Robert tambien lo esta, es necesario que estemos alli.

—¿Por que el señor Hathaway tendria que estar? —Dije confundida, esto es cada vez mas extraño.

Archie no quiso darme explicaciones sino hasta que estuviesemos en la estacion. Deje a Karen con Annie y me fui con mi hermano y mi amiga punk, la pobre estaba muy golpeada, mientras estuvimos en el hospital le limpiaron y le curaron las heridas en su cara y los raspones en sus piernas... Por Dios ¿Quien queria verla asi?

—Buenas noches ¿El agente Watson?

—Por aqui... —Guio un policia hacia donde estaba el agente encargado de hacerles vomitar informacion a esos malnacidos. Robert Hathaway estaba alli, que al enterarse de que su bailarina y su pianista estuvieron implicados en lo que al momento se presume un asalto fallido. El policia nos insto a permanecer tras una ventana en la que podiamos ver y escuchar a esos criminales siendo interrogados, pero ellos no podian hacerlo con nosotros... Pero.. El sujeto que los interrogaba me es conocido. El estuvo a cargo de mi caso algunos años atras ¿Que era lo que debia escuchar?

—¡Oh por Dios! —Exclamo Robert con sorpresa.—Es... Jeff.

—¿Quien mierdas es Jeff? —Pregunto Archie.

—Es el exnovio de una chica de la compañia llamada Susana.. Pero ¿El acaso fue quien hizo esto? —Emma estaba tan confundida como yo.

—No lo sabremos hasta no escucharlos. —Dije acomodandome para escuchar las confesiones de los tipos.

—¡Habla hijo de puta! —El agente habia puesto contra la pared a uno de los sujetos. A decir verdad no me agradaba la manera en la que lo trataba. —¿Quien los mando a esto? ¿Por que golpearon a Emma Briefs e hirieron a Terrence Grandchester?

—Gra.. Grandchester no era nuestro objetivo, era solo Briefs.

—¿Por que?

—Nos dieron una cuantiosa suma de dinero para sacarla del juego.

—¿Que clase de juego es golpear a una chica y destrozarle la mano a un pianista? —El agente tiro al sujeto contra la mesa, estaba siendo muy rudo con el.—Habla maldita lacra, porque de todas formas el castigo que vas a recibir tu y la inmunda rata de tu compañero no tendra comparacion ¡Habla! ¿Quien les ordeno hacer esto?

—¡Susana Marlowe! —Grito el otro muchacho que estaba esposado. —¡Fue Susana Marlowe!

—¡Callate Chuck!

—¡No me voy a callar de nuevo Jeff! ¡Ya hicimos daño una vez porque Susana nos ordeno y calle por mucho tiempo, lo volvimos a hacer, pero esta vez no callare de nuevo! ¡Es hora de hablar! —Apenas podia escuchar lo que decia el chico esposado.

—Suelta la lengua amigo. —Dijo el oficial tirando al tal Jeff a la silla y volviendose a el. —¿Y que significa eso de ya hicieron daño una vez?

—Es una larga historia... Jeff fue novio de Susana desde hace mucho tiempo, y el practicamente esta obsesionado con ella, al punto de hacer todo lo que ella le ordena... Y hace seis años, ella le ordeno hacer lo mismo que hicimos hoy con otra chica.

—¿Que? —Susurro Archie mirandonos con horror.

—¿Y lo hicieron? —Asintio el muchacho —¿Que le hicieron?

—La interceptamos en el estacionamiento de la compañia de ballet, parecia esperar a alguien, Jeff y yo traiamos los mismos instrumentos con los que pretendiamos dejar lisiada a Briefs. La chica estaba completamente sola... Jeff la agarro por el cabello y comenzo a darle patadas en todo su cuerpo.

Entonces... Parecia que estuvieran contando una historia de terror, un monton de imagenes sobrevinieron a mi mente, imagenes terrorificas y sangrientas, escuchando mis propios gritos por inercia.

—Le... Le empezamos a golpear las piernas, con tanta fuerza que empezo a sangrar por estas... Creo que le reventamos alguna que otra arteria... La chica era muy bella, y yo senti lastima al hacerle eso, pero nos habian pagado y debiamos cumplir. Cuando la dejamos, ella parecia muerta.

—¿Recuerdas como era esa chica?

—Si... Era hermosa, era como un angel, tenia el cabello rubio con rizos, y era delgada, con pecas en el rostro y ojos verdes...

—¿Sabes su nombre? —Asintio y dijo el nombre de su victima.

—Candice Andley. —Todo el mundo cayo en mis hombros, mi corazon empezo a gritar de dolor y mi mente entro en colapso.. Y tenia delante de mi a los responsables de seis años de sufrimiento y desdicha, de que mis sueños fueran destrozados. —Susana la queria fuera del camino por un papel, y por lo mismo queria a Emma hoy.

—¡Maldita sea!—El agente parecia estar furioso, quizas mas o tanto como yo en este instante.—¿Esa chica no tiene escrupulos?

—No... No los tiene, se ve tan santa, pero es un demonio, que es capaz de arrasar con aquel que se entrometa en sus planes, destruyo a Candice Andley, y ahora va por Emma Briefs... Va por ella, por el hecho de querer un papel que ella no pudo obtener por sus medios ¡Un maldito papel en un baile! Es absurdo, pero asi es...

—¡Agente Prescott! —Grito el hombre molesto. Otro hombre, que estaba junto a nosotros va corriendo a atender el llamado de este.—Llevese a estas basofias, y consiganme una orden de arresto para Susana Marlowe... Se acabo este maldito juego.

No podia seguir escuchando mas ¡Todo esto era absurdo! No puedo creer que Susana haya hecho esto... Alguna vez pense que era mi amiga, pero he descubierto cosas que me dan grima. Me vi en peligro por culpa de Susana, Emma estuvo a punto de perder sus sueños, y los de Terry estan corriendo peligro en un quirofano.

Pero esto no se iba a quedar asi... Lo juro.

—¡Candy!—Archie me agarro por un brazo con fuerza. Oh no hermano, no me vas a detener.

—¡Sueltame Archie! ¡Sueltame en este instante!

—¿A donde vas gatita?

—¡Escuchaste lo que dijo! Susana me hizo esto... Por su culpa estuve seis años sintiendome peor que una lisiada.. Pensando que nunca mas volveria a bailar.. Y ahora que he recuperado eso estoy sufriendo, estan tratando de recuperar la mano de Terry ¿Sabes el talento que tiene Terry? ¡Es un pianista majestuoso! Y me duele tanto eso... Me duele que exista gente como Susana, que son capaces de pisotear a las personas para realizar sus objetivos ¡Las cosas no deben ser asi!

—Pero...

—¡Voy a solucionar esto de una buena vez!

—¿Que pretendes Candice?

—Pretendo dejarle en claro a Susana con quien se esta metiendo... Ya se metio conmigo una vez, y no le voy a permitir que se meta ni con mi amiga ni con mi novio.. ¡Primero la mato!

—¿Estas escuchandote?

—¡Si! Me estoy escuchando Archie ¡Y me canse! ¡Me canse de que quieran verme la cara de idiota! ¡Me canse de que quieran jugar conmigo y con las personas que amo! ¡No soporto mas hermano!

—¡Y yo te entiendo perfectamente! Todos te entendemos ¿Crees que eres la unica que a sufrido a lo largo de su vida? Pues no.. ¡No lo eres! No puedes tomar la justicia en tus manos Candy.

—Es cierto, no puedo, pero puedo darle un alto a quien hace daño.

—¿Que es lo que haras? —Me pregunto mirandome preocupado. Oh Archie, ni yo misma se lo que hare.

Era tarde, y lo que menos queria era descansar, regrese al hospital para ver como habia salido Terry, la cirugia habia terminado y lo habian llevado a una habitacion aparte para que se recuperara, me hizo sentir mal verlo asi, inconsciente, con su mano llena de tutores externos y suturada. Si, eso me hizo recordar cuando me encontraba en la misma situacion que el... Tranquilo mi amor, yo voy a hacer que los responsables paguen por lo que te hicieron.

En la mañana, Terry no habia despertado todavia, pero cuando lo haga va a sentir un dolor tremendo, lo se por experiencia propia. Debia irme antes de que lo hiciera... Tome mi volskwaguen y fui a buscar a la responsable de tanto daño. Por lo que Emma pudo decirme, ella se iba desde temprano a ensayar, sin importarle que hubiese trabajadores de mantenimiento alli.. Me dirigi a ese lugar.

Al llegar, la encontre dando giros y giros en su propio eje, a veces tropezaba, pero seguia dando giros.

—¡Susana largate de aqui! Estamos apenas arreglando las lamparas.

—Ustedes sigan, a mi dejenme ensayar. —Le decia a los trabajadores. Desde que tengo memoria siempre me mantenia alejada del escenario cuando estaban los de mantenimiento, era peligroso porque siempre habia cables sueltos y obstaculos que podian provocar accidentes.

Pero no me importaban los obstaculos... Solo debia ir y enfrentarla a como de lugar.

—¡Susana! —Grite a medida que me acercaba a ella. Susana dejo su baile y se volvio hacia mi.

—Candy preciosa.. Que alegria volver a ver..

—¡Callate! ¡Callate maldita sea!—Grite enfurecida.—¿Por que lo hiciste?

—¿Hacer que?

—Mandaste a golpear a Emma, y en eso Terry salio herido. Fuiste tu la que lo hizo, tus complices te han delatado.

Ella se quedo parada como si nada, pero por la palidez de su rostro pienso que se asusto.

—Eso debe ser una vil mentira.

—¿Y el hecho de que te hayan mencionado como autora de mi asalto tambien es un accidente? —Empezo a sonreir con nerviosismo.

—¿Vas a creer una cosa tan absurda como esa?

—Susana... ¿Por que lo hiciste? No tienes escrupulos.. Has destruido los sueños de Terry ¡Es probable de que no vuelva a tocar el piano y es por tu culpa!

Su expresion cambio, ahora parecia molestia.

—Yo nunca quise que le pasara eso a Terrence... Al contrario, yo lo queria para mi, queria que el fuera mi hombre, y no tuyo. Yo lo queria para mi, yo no queria que le hicieran daño.

—¡Pero lo hiciste! El defendio a Emma, me defendio a mi... Has dañado a un buen hombre.

—Pues lamento lo de Terry, no era mi intension dañarlo.

—¿Asi como no era tu intension hacerme daño a mi? Susana, yo confiaba en ti, crei que eras mi amiga.

—¿Sabes lo que yo creia? Que las personas como tu no tenian derecho a tener tantas cosas ¡Mirate! Eres una maldita huerfana que fue adoptada por una de las familias mas prestigiosas de Nueva York, eres rica, y tenias talento... Yo queria todo eso, cuando dijeron que irias a Alemania me vine en celos, yo queria eso, y lo iba a conseguir, asi tuviera que arrancarte las piernas...

—¿Por que? ¿Por que Susana?—Volvi a preguntar.

—¡Señoritas quitense de alli!—alguien en algun lugar grito, pero no les preste atencion. Susana coloco sus manos en sus caderas, preparandose a responderme.

—No iba a permitir que lo que era mio se lo dieran a otra chica... Por ejemplo, tu no tienes derecho a ir a Alemania... ¿Por que adivina? Los cazatalentos quieren llevarte a Alemania.. ¡Otra vez! Que ironia, y Emma es la favorita para los papeles principales durante la temporada... Sino iba a Alemania al menos queria la gloria de la temporada... Tenia que eliminar a Emma, y tenia que eliminarte a ti.

—No vas a conseguir nada de eso... Algun dia vas a pagar por lo que hiciste. Hare que pagues, voy a denunciarte.

—Tu no haras nada Candice ¡Porque primero te mato!—Si, Susana no tenia escupulos, me agarro del cuello y empezo a apretarme, queria sacarme del camino, pero yo no pretendia dejarme ganar por ella, logre safarmela y empujarla lejos de mi. Pero, el destino juega de manera curiosa y quizas cruel en algunos casos. El hombre que hace rato nos grito que nos retiraramos del escenario lo hacia por una razon concebible.

—¡Señorita!—Siento como alguien me empuja, y yo caigo lejos, un ruido estruendoso me estremece, algo parecia haberse caido, me cubria la cabeza, y alguien me abrazaba. Todo de repente se hizo silencio, y entonces... La tragedia.

—¡Llamen a una ambulancia!—Grito alguien a lo lejos, me estiro y veo a la persona que me ha empujado, era un trabajador de mantenimiento.

—¿Esta usted bien?

—Eso creo.. ¿Que paso?

—Ha caido un reflector que estaba mal sujeto.—¿Un reflector? Oh por Dios, pudo haberme caido encima y matarme. A mi mente vino Susana, me incorpore para ver mejor, pero quizas no debi haber hecho eso.

—¡Susana!—Grite con horror. Ella habia quedado debajo de este... Se veia muerta, todos empezaban a movilizarse para ayudarla y salvarle la vida, aunque de algun modo, ella estaba pagando por todo el mal que habia hecho.

**Continuara...**

**Hola a todas ¿Como estan? Aqui les dejo el antepenultimo capitulo de Desde Mi Cielo, el final esta cerca y cada dia mas les agradezco el leer este fic del cual me siento orgullosa. Feliz lectura, nos estamos leyendoooooo.**

**Provehito In Altum.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Desde** **Mi** **Cielo.**

**Capitulo** **35**

La paga por las cosas malas a veces puede ser terrible, Susana probablemente lo este haciendo, de la forma mas terrible y brutal de todas. Las heridas parecían ser muy severas, por lo que se la llevaron al mismo hospital en donde estaba Terry... No me importaba que ella este bien o mal, solo se que no le permitiría acercarse a Terry por nada del mundo.

Pero, presentía que de algún modo a mi me implicarían en lo sucedido en la compañía, y así fue, pero por suerte, los trabajadores de mantenimiento salieron en mi defensa... Eso era bueno.

Pero sabia que tendria problemas mas adelante, sobre todo con mi hermano Archie.

—¡Candyyyy!—La voz casi agonizante de Terry me llamaba, corri hacia el... Vi la expresion de su rostro, yo sabia lo que tenia.

—Mi cielo... Tranquilizate por favor.

—Duele... Duele mucho.—Respiraba profundamente, estaba desesperado. Esa clase de dolor no se la desearia ni a mi peor enemigo. Me acerque a el y comence a hablarle, tenia que tranquilizarlo.

—Sssshhhh, aqui estoy mi amor. Tranquilizate, todo estará bien.

—Candy... Por favor... Llama a la enfermera... No soporto el dolor en mi mano.

—Tranquilo, mira, esto es una bomba analgésica.—Tome la manguera de soluset y le mostré el regulador de dosis.—Con esto puedes administrarte algo para el dolor... Lo mande a pedir para ti. Se lo doloroso que puede ser esto.

—Candy... —Se ahogaba en sus propias lágrimas, en su propio dolor.—No permitas que Annie y Karen me vean asi.

—Pero Terry...

—¡No lo permitas por favor!—Grito adolorido. Su grito me espanto, yo le dije que lo haria. Le di una dosis de analgésico para que lograra pasar el dolor... ¡Y el maldito cirujano que no llegaba!

—Tranquilo... Cierra los ojos.—Con cuidado me recosté a un lado suyo, sintiendo su acelerada respiración, sintiendo como hipaba por el inclemente dolor... Como quisiera que no sintiera eso, que en mis manos estuviese el poder para sanarlo, para verle sonreir como siempre.

—Candy... Esto... ¿Esto lo sentias tu?—Me pregunto con voz temblorosa, yo me mordi los labios.

—Si... Pero peor... Me sentia inutil, desvalida, el dolor era terrible, y era porque tenia ambas piernas severamente lastimadas... Una mas que la otra. Aunque, el dolor en mi alma era peor que el dolor fisico... Recuerdo que gritaba y maldecia a la humanidad, porque eso no podia ocurrirme a mi.

—A ti... A ti no debió ocurrirte esto... No lo merecias.

—Si... Eso mismo pense yo.—Le acariciaba el cabello y deslizaba mis dedos hacia sus ojos, que estaba cerrados tratando de mitigar el dolor.—Pero... Ya no podia hacer nada, y me habia resignado a dejar de caminar, dejar de correr, a dejar de bailar... Entonces apareciste tu.

Abrio sus ojos por inercia, adoraba esos ojos azules, tan profundos, tan misteriosos, tan llenos de vida que era imposible no evitar mirarlos.

—Con tu humor de perros, tu sonrisa torcida y excitante, lograste darle vida a mis sueños Terry, me hiciste amar todo lo malo que me ha ocurrido, amar una cicatriz que antes pensaba era el recordatorio de una maldicion, pero ahora es la marca de que soy una luchadora... Entregarme sin miedo y cada dia sonreirle al dia mas oscuro.

—..Candy...

—Por favor, no digas nada... Solo queria que supieras esto, y que pase lo que pase, yo voy a estar contigo.—Le doy un beso en la frente y continuo con la sesion de caricias, la cual continua hasta que el vuelve a quedarse dormido. Es mejor que duerma, necesita descansar.

Me deslice con cuidado de la cama y sali por la puerta de la habitacion, volteo y encuentro a Annie y a Karen dormidas juntas en unas bancas. Pobres, aman tanto a su hermano, el que ha dado todo por ellas que ahora no se le quieren despegar ¡Señor! Estas chicas son una maravilla.

—¡Candy!—Oh, oh. Ya presentía de algun modo u otro que esto pasaria. Archie venia hacia mi molesto, rode los ojos, tenia que enfrentarlo.—Que fue lo que...

—Ssssshhhh. Mejor vamos a otro lugar.—Le agarre de la mano y lo guie a otro lado del hospital, por la forma en la que me sujetaba presentía que estaba enojado...

Cuando nos vimos solos, Archie estallo como nunca.

—Okay... ¿De que quieres hablar?

—Yo lo unico que quiero saber ¿Que fue lo que hiciste? Me encuentro con que hubo un incidente en la compañia que implica a dos chicas, una esta en quirófano luchando por su vida y estas tu por supuesto. ¿Que hiciste?

—No hice nada Archie... Fui a enfrentarla, a decirle sus verdades, a escupirle que por su culpa Terry esta asi.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Que paso?—Exigio saber cruzandose de brazos.

—Estaban reparando los reflectores del escenario, y ya los trabajadores nos habian advertido quitarnos de alli... Yo, amenace a Susana con denunciarla, y ella me ataco, yo me defendi y la empuje, y de repente... No lo se, un trabajador me tiro al suelo, y un estruendo... Despues, Susana estaba debajo de un reflector que se habia caido por estar mal atado... Fue horrible.

—Candy... ¿Te das cuenta que pudieron haberte implicado?

—¡Lo se! ¡Lo se Archie! Y en este momento no se si reir por la desgracia de Susana o sentir lastima... Porque yo una vez me encontre asi, luchando por mi vida... Pero por otro lado, esta pagando por todo el daño que ha hecho. No es solo por Terry, es por mi, por Emma, por todas las personas de la compañia... Se que no debo glorificarme de lo que le esta sucediendo... Pero quizas todo esto le ocurrio por su propia malicia.

Mi hermano asintio con la cabeza, entendiendo que yo no tenia culpa alguna de lo ocurrido, y dandome la razon de que lo que le paso a Susana, era la paga por todo su mal.

—Pero... Lo importante es que tu estas bien, porque sino yo mismo hubiese ido y le arrancaria la piel.

—Suerte para ella que no.—Me enrollo un brazo en el cuello y caminamos de regreso, sabia que siempre podia contar con mi hermanito, en las buenas y en las malas, y en todo momento en que necesitara de su alegria contagiosa y sus consejos.

**ooo**

La chica de alas tatuadas se habia despertado adolorida, después de la aterradora noche que habia tenido, las rodillas le dolian al igual que la cara por los golpes que habia recibido, pero agradecia a Dios de que eso no hubiese pasa de un susto.

Se quito la ropa, se metio al baño para refrescarse y poder vestirse e irse al hospital a cuidar a Terry, se sentia agradecida con el ingles, el habia salvado sus sueños, habia dado todo por ella y por Candy, y queria hacer algo por el.

Tomo las llaves de su auto, las cuales estaban junto a una fotografía de ella y otra de su hermano.

—Le debo a Terry el seguir bailando... Pero descuida hermano, su sacrificio no sera en vano, yo hare que paguen por lo que le hicieron y hare que mi amigo se recupere para que vuelva a tocar.. Lo prometo.—Hizo una reverencia con su mano derecha en la sien, parándose firme frente a la fotografía...

Todo lo que Emma era y hacia era en honor a su hermano, el cual sirvió en el ejercito de los Estados Unidos, falleciendo en Afganistan unos años atras, cuando la chica estaba entrando a la escuela de Ballet, toda su pasión al bailar se lo dedicaba a su hermano, y todo el amor y el aprecio que le tenia a los hermanos Grandchester le recordaba de algún modo a la relacion que el tuvo con su hermano.

Y para Emma, eso era importante.

Bajo al estacionamiento a buscar su auto para dirigirse al hospital, y en su mente, solo se atravesaban imágenes de la noche anterior.

—._.Te_ _mandan_ _saludos_ _perra_.—Por un golpe de suerte la esta contando. Porque todas esas imágenes le estremecían, porque no se explicaba como alguien podia hacer eso y no sentirse arrepentido, que no tenga un halo de misericordia.

Alguien sin corazón probablemente.

Siguió su camino hasta el hospital, esperaba que Terry hubiese despertado, se le ocurrió que si lo hacia reir podia hacerle olvidar lo malo... La risa siempre elimina los males.

—¿Hola?—Llego en silencio a la habitación para ver a su amigo, pero este seguia dormido, sonrío y salio para dejarlo descansar. Fijo sus ojos marrones a las bancas frente a la habitación y noto a un par de chicas inglesas dormidas alli. La castaña pensaba que era un lugar bastante incomodo para quedarse dormido, pero vale igual, el cansancio que debian tener esas chicas no debia ser normal.

Los ojos azulados de una de las chicas lentamente se abren al mundo, permitiendo ver a la bailarina frente a ella.

—¿Emma?

—Oh pequeña Weasley.—Emma se acerco con cuidado a la joven pelirroja que se despertaba de su profundo sueño.

—¿Hace cuanto estas aqui?

—Hace poco, pase a ver a Terry, pero esta dormido, creo que los medicamentos lo han dejado bien noqueado.

—Eres graciosa.

—Lo se.—Dijo riéndose.—¿Donde crees que este Candy?

—No lo se... Quizas este dando alguna vuelta.

—¡Hagamos algo!—Se coloco en cuclillas para poder estar a la altura de la misma, que aun sabiendo que no la miraría a los ojos queria verla.—Vamos por un cafe y unas galletas mientras buscamos a Candy.

—No tomo café.—Respondió la pelirroja enarcando una ceja graciosamente.

—Bueno... Pedimos jugo de manzana ¿Sip?

—¡Sip! —Con cuidado se fue despegando de su hermana, quien prácticamente roncaba. Emma le arreglo el cabello en una trenza y se la llevo a dar una vuelta en busca de la rubia.

Karen se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Emma en sus vidas, asi fuera una loca que dijera malas palabras, era la amiga de su hermano, y era una de las responsables de que Candy bailara de nuevo.

—¡Entonces te tatuaste pequeña Weasley! ¿Te dolio?

—Dolio muchísimo... Pero me senti genial después que estuvo listo.—Le enseño su mano, en la que posaba el pequeño tatuaje del cual se sentia orgullosa.

—¡Oooowwww! Es la cosita mas linda que he visto en mi vida.

—Si... Lo hizo Anthony cuando estaba feliz, pero ahora esta triste.—El tono de su voz cambio repentinamente.—Su mamá... La de verdad, esta muerta.

—Cuanto lo lamento, pero ¿Te puedo contar algo?

—Sip...

—Las personas que amas jamas se van... Permanecen en un lugar muy intimo de nosotros... En nuestros corazones.

—Significa que... ¿Mis padres no se han ido?

—Asi es, pero aunque no puedas verlos, ellos siempre estaran alli, en tu sonrisa, en los ojos de Terry, en el carácter de Annie, en todos ustedes, porque son parte de cada uno.

La pelirroja sonrio tiernamente. Desde hacia cinco años pensaba que al sus padres morir, habian dejado de existir, pero la convicción con la que Emma le decia todo eso, le hizo creer que era real, y que era tangible... Sus padres de algun modo permanecían en ellos.

—Lo creo.

—Me alegro... Vamos.—Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la cafeteria, donde se entretuvieron con un pequeño refrigerio para seguir en la busqueda de la rubia, pero no fue necesario seguir buscando, Candy se las encontro, y fue a ellas.

—¡Candy!—Karen fue y la abrazo con fuerza.

—Hola preciosa... ¿Que haces aqui?

—Emma me dijo que la acompañara a buscarte.—La rubia volvio su vista a la bailarina, quien saludo con ternura.

—Hola Emm... ¿Como te sientes?

—En comparación con los malnacidos esos bien.

—¡Pequeña Karen!—Un hiperactivo Archie agarra por detras a la pelirroja, quien no puede evitar proferir un grito de susto, Candy lo reprende por eso.

—¡Archie! No hagas eso.

—Es gracioso, ademas, ella me cae bien.

—¿Por que no se van a buscar un helado?

—Madame... Venga conmigo.

—Okay.—La pelirroja responde alegremente, tomando la mano de Archie y partiendo al otro lado del cafetin.

En ese momento, la castaña y la rubia quedan solas, en un silencio molesto.

—¿Que mas sabes? ¿Llego la orden de aprension a la zorra de Susana?

—Creo que eso no va a ser necesario por ahora.

—¿Por que?—Pregunto la chica.

Candy se tomo su tiempo para contarle todo lo sucedido ese dia por la mañana. Si, era algo traumático, pero a Emma eso parecia no ser suficiente castigo.

—Pues sabes que... Deseo que se muera.

—¿Como puedes decir eso?

—¡Candy! ¿Después de lo que te hizo y de lo que le hizo a Terry pretendes defenderla?

—Tampoco voy a defenderla, pero es horrible, ni la persona mas cruel merece morir de esa manera.

—Bien... Te hare caso, no le voy a desear la muerte, pero en la carcel va a pagar por lo que hizo.

—Okay...—Candy no dijo nada mas. Archie y Karen regresaron rápido hacia donde ellas estaban para irse juntos a la habitación en la que estaba Terry para cuidarlo y darle animos.

Un dolor inmenso sentia la rubia en todo su cuerpo, estaba mareada, y las voces se escuchaban lejos, estaba en un extraño abismo, el cual era aterrador. Y entonces, distintos rostros se le aparecieron frente a ella... Los conocia a todos y a cada uno de ellos.

Los rostros estaban deformándose frente a ella, y un miedo la cubrio, queria correr, pero sus piernas parecían no responderle a nada. Cada uno de los rostros la señalaba de forma acusante.

—_..Juro_ _que_ _pagaras_ _por_ _lo_ _que_ _has_ _hecho._

—_No_ _tienes_ _talento._

—_Pagaras_ _en_ _vida_ _por_ _todo_ _tu_ _mal._

—¡Basta!—Grito tan fuerte que creia que su grito llegaria a algun lado.

Sus gritos eran ocasionados por una horrible pesadilla, pero era tan aterradora que inmediatamente desperto, siendo iluminada por la luz blanca de una habitacion. Su cuerpo convulsiono en un dolor de niveles inimaginables.

—Oh por Dios... Aaaaaaaaaggggghhhhh.—Grito Susana, era algo que no podia tolerarse. Su madre y su hermana se encontraban alli, acercandose para tranquilizarla.

—Mi amor, tranquilizate.

—¿Por que me duele tanto mi cuerpo.. ¿Por que? ¿Por que?

—Susana... Calmate.—La rubia no queria tranquilizarse, solo queria que ese dolor se calmara, intento moverse, pero habia algo que no respondía en ella.

Automáticamente entro en panico.

—Mamá, Maddison... No puedo moverme.—Sus ojos empezaron a moverse aterrados.

—Por Dios... Mamá ¿Que le ocurre a Susana?—Pregunto la muchacha rubia con horror.

Un par de personas entran a la habitacion y se topan con los gritos de dolor de Susana, uno era un cirujano y la otra una enfermera, la visita de ambas personas era una sorpresa para todas.

Pero al final... Seria peor que una pesadilla las noticias que traian.

—¡Doctor! Ayudeme... ¡Siento que algo me esta quemando y no puedo sentir mis piernas!

—Tranquilicese señorita Marlowe... Todo estara bien ¿Recuerda que fue lo que le ocurrio?

—No... Todo es tan borroso.—Apenas si recordaba que habia atacado a Candice Andley, y que al ella alejarse, un tipo la sujeto y ella siente algo terriblemente pesado caer encima suyo, después... La oscuridad.

—Bien... Tengo que hablar con usted seriamente.

—¿Que es lo que ocurre?—Dijo mordiéndose el labio y apretando sus manos a la sabana de la cama, que era uno de los pocos medios para soportar el dolor. El doctor respiro y se preparo para darle la noticia mas devastadora a la rubia.

—Señorita... El golpe que usted recibio por el reflector fue muy fuerte, su espalda y una de sus piernas se vieron muy afectadas por el golpe.—Tocaba volver a la parte mas difícil de todas.—Y...

—¿Que pasa?

—No pudimos hacer nada por su pierna... Lo lamento.—Entro en panico, la rubia se incorporo dolorosamente y retiro la sabana que la cubria.

—¡Nooooooooooooooo!—Una de sus piernas habia sido amputada, pero eso no era lo peor. Su madre y su hermana observaron aterradas la mutilación de la rubia.

—Señorita Marlowe, calmese por favor.

—¡Mireme! Mi pierna.. ¿Donde esta mi pierna? ¡Devuelvamela por favor!

—¡Tiene que escucharme por favor!—Exigio el cirujano.—Sino hubiésemos amputado usted hubiese muerto... Además no he terminado.

—¡¿Que podria ser peor que ser una maldita lisiada?!

—Señorita Marlowe... Hubo una lesión medular, intentamos repararla pero...

—Pero...—Exclamo la madre tapándose la boca.

—Fue inútil... Su medula esta muy dañada.

—Quiere decir que...—El doctor cerro la historia clínica y respiro.

—Susana esta paralizada de la cintura para abajo... Permanentemente.

Fue el momento mas traumático y devastador para todos, Susana empezo a llorar incesantemente... Si, la pesadilla de toda bailarina se había hecho realidad.

—Pero, señorita, agradezcale a Dios que...

—¿Agradecer que? ¡!Soy una maldita lisiada! No volveré a caminar... no volveré a bailar...

—Hay personas que tienen estilo de vida normales a pesar de estar en silla de ruedas, usted puede hacer muchas cosas... es joven. Tiene mucho por vivir.

—¡Prefiero morir a ser una lisiada!

—Usted no sabe lo que dice... Debería aprovechar la segunda oportunidad que se le ha dado para vivir... Esa no se la dan a todo el mundo.—El doctor salio de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta, ciertamente estaba molesto, pero ya no podía hacer nada para hacer reaccionar a la rubia en su situación.

—¡Quiero morirme mamá!—Empezo a desconectarse las endovenosas que tenia en sus brazos, dando golpes por doquier, su hermana con terror observo la desidia de Susana... Lo habia perdido todo.

El peor castigo que podia recibir, era vivir postrada en una silla de ruedas por el resto de sus dias.

Y en medio de sus gritos y sus incesantes lagrimas, observo claramente a dos bailarinas caminando con alegria, acompañadas de un hombre castaño y una simpatica pelirroja, quienes nunca desviaron la mirada hacia ella. Quienes nunca se compadecerian de su desgracia, ya que ella ocasiono muchas, Emma apenas volteo y vio lo que habia quedado de Susana... Quien habia obtenido su castigo, entonces, recordo un muy trillado dicho.

La justicia a veces tarda... Pero llega.

—¡Despertaste Terry!—Grito una chica pelinegra admirando a su hermano tocando su mano lesionada.

—Si... Desperte, dudando si mi mano funciona...

—¿Y funciona?—Pregunto la pelinegra.

—La siento... Siento mis dedos, y si no tuviera estos clavos y tornillos... Hasta podria sentarme al piano a tocar.

—¡Oh Terry! —La chica se sento junto a el, llorando con alegria.—Hay una eperanza entonces.

—¿Donde esta Candy?

—No lo se, me quede dormida junto a Karen cuando ella estaba aqui, y... ¡Terry!

—¿En donde esta nuestra hermana? —Exclamo el ingles con cierto horror, instintivamente se levanto de la cama para irse a buscar a la pelirroja, cuando la puerta se abre y da a conocer a la ojiazul acompañada de tres personas conocidas.

—¡Hermanito!

—Oh enana... No vuelva a hacer esto, te lo ordeno.

—Okay... —Asintio la pelirroja con la cabeza. El muchacho volvio la vista a sus amigos y a su amor... Todos estaban alli para el.

—¿Como te sientes mi cielo?

—Con ganas de comerme el mundo...

—Bueno... cuando el cirujano te evalue pediremos algo rico para que comas.

—En este instante me provocan esas pizzas de chocolate de las que probamos hace unas noches.

—Me parece bien, jajajajaja.—Todos empezaron a reirse como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Como si al final todo hubiese sido un mal sueño.

La mejor medicina para toda clase de enfermedad, ya sea fisica o emocional era la risa. Terry habia olvidado el dolor, habia olvidado como estaba su mano, ya que las locuras de sus amigos y de su familia lo hacian sentir bien y le ayudaban a recuperarse.

—¿Señor Grandchester?—Un cirujano se asoma por la puerta y ve el espectaculo armado en la habitacion.

—Disculpe... Solo queriamos..—Candy intento excusarse, pero el doctor no dijo nada, solo sonrio.

—Descuida Candy... Siempre la revoltosa.

—¿Se conocen?—Pregunto Terry.

—Sip... Yo estuve en la operacion de Candy hace seis años, ella me hablo de lo que te ocurrio y me ofreci a ser tu cirujano, me dijo que me cortaria las bolas sino quedabas bien.

—Jajajajajajajaja.—Rieron todos alegremente.

—Bien... Es hora de revisarte amigo, por cierto, me llamo Michael.—Dijo el cirujano. Este se coloco sus guantes para examinarle la mano a Terry, retirando los vendajes cuidadosamente, con ojo clinico examino los dedos y verifico los movimientos de los mismos, Terry se quejaba cuando realizaba algun movimiento brusco.

Michael se quito los guantes y se preparo para explicar a Terry y a los demas la situacion.

—Okay, Terry, sere claro, tuviste muchisima suerte. Afortunadamente los tendones flexores no se vieron afectados como se habia pensado, por lo que tus movimientos se mantendran indemne.

Una lluvia de calma invadio a cada uno de los presentes en la habitacion, pero aun habia algo que decir.

—Pero te advierto que tendras que ejercitar esa mano.

—Soy pianista...

—Bueno, tendras que dejar descansar ese piano por unas tres semanas. Dando oportunidad de que los huesos de tu mano se recuperen... Pero te repito, tuviste suerte. Deberias estar agradecido de ello.

—Y lo estoy... Lo estoy.—Susurro tranquilamente.

—Bien... permaneceras aqui unos dias mas y podras irte, pero, tendras que cuidar esa mano y esos clavos.

—Hare de mecanico si es necesario, pero quiero estar bien.

—Y lo estara, y como no... Con tantas chicas lindas quien no lo estaria.—Dijo mirando por largo rato a la chicas de alas tatuadas.—Aaaaammmm, bien, debo irme, llamenme si tienen alguna urgencia.

—Vale..—Respondio Terry mirando su mano... Estaba de suerte, la movilidad de su mano estaba asegurada, pero aun tenia que sanar... Aun tenia que recuperarse.

No tenia a nadie, salvo a Anthony, era su unica familia en todo el mundo, este quiso quedarse con los restos de la rubia, tenerla para siemopre consigo. Caminando por el jardin de su casa, con sus instrumentos de jardineria en el suelo y el cofre que contenia las cenizas de Rose Brown, la brisa del atardecer soplaba sus rubios cabellos. Se coloco los guantes para empezar a revolver la tierra que estaba en los rosales. Dulce Candy, una de las especies que el mismo habia cultivado

El sudor le corria por la cara, mezclandose con las lagrimas, si, en el fondo amaba a su madre, amaba a Rose Brown, y esa era la manera de despedirse de ella, haciendo que formara parte de algo hermoso y eterno, como la belleza y el amor.

—William... Pobre de nuestro hijo..—Eleonore admiraba la fortaleza de su hijo, pero sabia que en el fondo estaba sufriendo.

—Dejalo mi amor, tu no puedes hacer nada... Dejalo que se desahogue.

—Quizas es lo mejor... Quizas debo dejarlo que pase esta etapa de duelo.

Se quedaron admirando al rubio sembrando nuevos rosales, y con lagrimas, tomaba un puñado de cenizas y las mezclaba con la tierra de las nuevas rosas que en la siguiente temporada retoñarian, para dar nuevas y hermosas flors que darian via y alegria al hogar Andley, el cual lo habia acogido desde su ruda niñez.

Se quito los guantes y recogio todas las herramientas, ya Rose podia descansar en paz... Seria parte de algo muy bello, estaria con el para siempre, y jamas se iria, ya que estaba no solo en sus rosas... Sino en su alma.

—Adios madre... Te vere algun dia. Solo esperame...

Esbozo una sonrisa, la cual se habia mezclado con una lagrima, pero esta no era de tristeza, sino de felicidad, porque al fin su vida podia ser buena despues de todo.

****Terry's POV****

Mi mano estaba literalmente recuperandose bien despues de tres semanas, mientras tanto ayudaba a mi hermana Karen con su discurso para la Federacion Nacional de Autismo. La abuela pego el grito en el cielo cuando supo lo que me paso y estuvo a punto de tomar el primer vuelo a los Estados Unidos, pero la detuvimos, ella se tranquilizo, y dijo que de todas maneras vendria a America solo para vernos. Eleonore venia diariamente junto con Anthony, ella decia que mi hermana era la mejor terapia para el, era la que lo ayudaba a recuperarse de la traumatica muerte de Rose. Me agradaba la compañia de todos en mi minusculo departamento, Patty me traia a Evanna casi a diario, la sostenia con una mano... Al menos soy muy diestro en esto de carga bebes.

Pero habia momentos que me sentia un inutil, no podia ayudar a mis hermanas, no podia atarle el cabello a Karen, no podia siquiera manejar... Claro, no teniamos auto por ahora, ya que el Aston Martin estaba en el taller despues de que los hijos de puta que nos asaltaron destrozaran el parabrisas... Mi padre estaria desesperado.

—Terry... Es hora de limpiarte esa mano.—Annie me ayudaba a limpiarme los tutores de mi mano diariamente, yo mismo podia hacerlo, pero nunca estaba demas algo de ayuda.

Con agua oxigenada y solucion isotonica ella limpiaba cada uno de los tornillos en mi mano, me sonreia y bromeaba con la ''Mano mecanica'' Manteniamos las heridas limpias y con cuidado entrenaba con mi mano.

—Ahora, solo trata de mantenerte alejado del piano.

—No creo que sea posible Annie.

—Pues si quieres ir al discurso de Karen con dos manos normales deberas de hacerle caso al doctor... Y por supuesto a mi, claro.

—Esta bien... No es necesario que apliques democracia dictatorial conmigo.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a la compañia?

—No... Ire con Candy. Estar con ella no me hara sentir tan... Discapacitado.

—No estas discapaciado hermano... Esta es solo una prueba, ya veras que pronto todo volvera a ser como antes... O mejor, solo ten fe, y sigue entrenando esa mano.—Me dio un beso en la mejilla. La puerta del departamento suena, ella se puso de pie y va a abrir la puerta... Era Candy, majestuosamente hermosa, como siempre, ella ha sido un enorme apoyo para mi, agradezco diariamente por ella, porque no me ha dejado solo.

—Hola a todos.

—Hola Candy ¿Vienes por Terry?

—Sip... Estan desesperados por verlo.

—Y yo quiero verlos.—Hace tiempo atras el trabajo como pianista de bailarines me era aburrido, ahora es divertido, y me encanta. Ademas, tengo unas ansias de saber que fue de Susana. Me entere de su accidente y de como acabo todo para ella, a decir verdad no senti lastima por ella, tampoco voy a decir que se lo merecia, pero es una terrible forma de pagar por sus pecados, en vida.

Sali con Candy cuidadosamente, iba agarrado con mi mano buena, el mundo parecia maravilloso despues de todo, los infortunios, la tristeza en un momento se apago. Solo eramos nosotros.

—Señor Grandchester, señorita Candy, me alegra volver a verles.—Nuestra vecina medium, tarotista o lo que sea nos saludo con una alegria sobrenatural.—Es una linda coincidencia ¿Como sigue tu mano mi niño?

—Esta sanando.—Le respondi calmadamente.

La mujer tomo mi mano mecanica y la unio delicadamente a la de Candy, con cuiado de no lastimarme. Y volvio a mirarnos.

—Larga vida y salud para ambos, prueba de que el amor todo lo puede, que Dios los bendiga mis niños.

Ambos nos miramos y sonreimos, esta mujer definitivamente tenia un don, asi que no podia negarlo. Amar a Candy Andley era lo que me habia mantenido firme.

Nos dirigimos al ascensor, el cual nos llevo al estacionamiento, tomamos su escarabajo. Yo habia jurado que no me aprovecharia mas de Candy, pero mientras mi auto esta en el taller, debo aprovechar los aventones de mi dulce pecosa.

Y mientra ibamos de camino, en mi mente plantee los eventos que ocurrieron de un año aca, el mudarme aqui con mis hermanas fue uno de los mas drasticos e importantes para nuestra familia. Y ahora, al encontrarnos al aniversario numero cinco del fallecimiento de mis padres he aprendido a valorar a todos a quienes giran a mi alrededor, a apreciar sus talentos, a amar sin condicion alguna.

Cuanto deseo que mis padres esten aqui en este momento. Conociendo a todas esas personas que giran a nuestro alrededor... Miralos padre, talentosos y fuertes, miralos madre, llenos de amor.

—¡Amigo!—Emma me salto con alegria, quien diria que extrañaria a esta loca sin remedio.

—Hola guapetona ¿Como la llevas?

—Bien, creo que me hare tatuajes nuevos, y consultare a tu hermana.

—Solo no olvides pagarle.—Respondo caminando al que desde que tengo memoria, era mi lugar de trabajo. El piano de la compañia, solitario desde hace algunas semanas... ¡Dios! Extraño tocar, me hace falta, lo necesito.

—¿Te sientes bien Terry El Ornitorrinco?

—Si... Estoy bien.

—Vamos mi amor... Sientate y miranos bailar.—La emocion me invadio, Candy me agarro de mi mano buena y me hizo sentarme en mi puesto de pianista, aunque no me sentia comodo estar alli sin poder tocarlo.

Pero me esforzaria... Por ella.

La mire contoneandose de una forma que solo ella podia hacer, como i poseyera una magia singular. Oh Candy, verte bailar me llena el corazon, me hace sentir que todo vale la pena... Esta es una bendicion a tanto sufrimiento.

—Bien... Excelente.—Robert se habia acercado al grupo de bailarines despes de que el ensayo terminara, carraspeando su voz y estrujando sus dedos.—Tengo un anuncio que darles... Debido a los eventos que ocurrieron hace dias no habia tenido tiempo ni de publicarlo en cartelera... Pero es el momento.

Algo en mi se estremecio, eran los resultados de las audiciones anteriores... Decidiria el destino de mi pecosa.

—Bien...Alguien tiene que irse a la Escuela de ballet de Alemania, y la decision se tomo... Candice, te quieren en un mes en Berlin.

—¿Que?—Grito Candy con cierto espanto en su voz.—Señor Hathaway... No, no puedo ir.

—¿Que? —Mas de uno pego el grito cuando escucho eso.

—Candy ¡Estas loca! No puedes rechazar una oportunidad asi.

—¡Claro que si Emma! —Exclamo mi pecosa. Yo tampoco puedo creer que siga eso... ¡Va a dejar ir una oportunidad asi! Lo que le robaron hace años esta volviendo a ella.

—¿Por que? —Exigi saber, ella con sus ojos brillantes me mira.

—Porque lo unico que quiero es estar contigo, quiero ayudare, ser tu apoyo... Si, antes hubiese dicho que si, pero he cambiado de idea... Y creo que alguien mas debe ir a Alemania.

—Quien deberia ir mas que tu... Candy.

—Terry por favor, esta persona es una afortunada, ha pasado por tanto o mas que yo, es una excelente bailarina y despues de Patty, mi mejor amiga, asi que creo que Emma es la indicada para ir a Alemania.

Escuche el jadeo de mi amiga tatuada, sus ojos parecian querer salirse de sus orbitas. Yo reaccione del mismo modo, habia olvidado que a Emma tambien le interesaba ir a Alemania, pero jamas lo demostro, porque ella queria que Candy fuese elegida para recuperar todo lo perdido.

—Candy...

—Emma, eres mi amiga, te estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad... Claro, si el señor Hathaway acepta.

—Bien, ya que tu no quieres ir, no habra problemas con que Emma vaya... Claro, sin buscarle pleitos a los alemanes.

—¡Descuide señor Hathaway! ¡Tratare bien a los nazis! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh. ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —Empezo a gritar con alegria, vino a abrazar a Candy con todas sus fuerzas, me abrazo a mi y abrazo a todo el mundo para lanzarsea correr por todo el auditorio.

Ella era una llama de felicidad que no se apagaria jamas... Cumpliria sus sueños, los cuales estaban levandose y estaba tocando el cielo con los dedos.

Pero aun asi, yo estaba desconcertado, ella volvia a renunciar a algo que adoraba solo para estar conmigo... No, Candy deberia volar, ser ella, y no preocuparse por mi.

Ese dia, el ensayo termino tarde, y regresamos a casa despues de la hora de cenar, al llegar a mi departamento me encuentro con que mis hermanas se han ido a cenar con Archie, Stear y Patricia, no las culpo, tienen que divertirse, las he tenido encerradas en el aburrido departamento mucho tiempo, invite a Candy a pasar para que bebiese algo.

Entonces olvido que soy un inutil con una sola mano. Para todo requeria ayuda. Ayuda que Candy me ofrecia sin pedir nada a cambio.

Mi piano estaba frente a la ventana que tanto me gustaba, viendose tentadora, queria tocar. Me sente frente a este y con mi mano buena logre hacer algo sonoro, pero cuando queria usar mi mano lesionada un miedo aparecio en mi... ¿Y sino lo lograba?

—Mi amor, espero pronto verte tocar otra vez.—Se sento junto a mi, tocando sus rodillas con las mias coquetamente.—¿Que te pasa Terry?

—Candy... Tengo miedo de no volver a tocar el piano, de que al quitarle los tutores a mi mano esta no reaccione como antes, tengo miedo de fallarte. Y que dejes de amarme por ser un cobarde.

No me habia dado cuenta de que habia empezado a llorar, me apoye de mi piano, no queria que ella me viera llorar, queria gritarle que se largara, pero la amo ¡La amo tanto que soy incapaz de eso! Solo quiero que se quede aqui, para siempre, para que forme parte de mi.

—Terry...—Se agacho a un lado mio, me hizo mirarla a los ojos verdes que me hicieron enamorar de cada uno de sus defectos, sueños e ilusiones, amar su voz, su piel, su cuerpo, su pasado y su presente, a la que le debo gran parte de mi felicidad..—Te amo, porque no soy tu mundo, ni tu sonrisa y tampoco soy tu razón de vivir... Cuando te encontré, ya tenías tu propio camino y tus motivos para sonreír. Yo sencillamente llegué para admirar tu grandeza y acompañarte en tu vuelo... Yo quiero compartir cada precioso momento contigo Terrence Grandchester, amando cada detalle tuyo, y no, tu no eres ningun cobarde, ya que te has enfrentado a todo lo que la vida te ha puesto delante y has salido adelante, has criado a dos maravillosas chicas que te aman con locura, y me devolviste mis sueños, no quiero que tu decaigas por nada del mundo... No lo hagas porque asi me estas matando.

—Candy... Pero...

—Eres un hombre que ha pasado por toda clase de situaciones y ha salido victorioso...—Tomo mi mano mecanica entre las suyas.—Y se que las cicatrices que queden en esa mano seran la prueba irrefutable de tu triunfo... Tus padres han de estar orgullosos de ti, por todo lo que has hecho y sacrificado en pos del bienestar de los que estan alrededor tuyo.

Me acerque y la bese con pasion y con amor, ella nme hacia sentir bien, me hacia volar... Ella era todo mi mundo... Me ha sacado mas de una vez de mi abismo, utilizando su dulzura y su pureza, ella es mi cielo... Como no retribuirle a ese mundo tantas cosas buenas.

—Candy... Quiero hacer algo por ti.

—No es necesario.

—Si lo es... Por ti y para ti.—Me acomode frente al piano, con ambas manos temblorosas... Si, yo estaba loco, loco de remate, pero todo lo hago por ella.

—Terry no...

—Puedo superar mis propias expectativas.—Dije calmadamente, Candy sonrio, y en esse momento me apoyo en mi locura.

Retire las ferulas digilates que estaban en dos de mis dedos de mi mano izquierda y estire los de mi mano derecha, con esta hice unas melodias sonoras, pero ahora, tenia que probar a mi mano mecanica. Respire con cuidado, llenandome de valor, y entonces, pose mi mano en el teclado, preparado para todo.

Logre emitir unas melodias con mis dedos, si, senti dolor, no lo niego, pero la maravillosa sensacion de la musica que emitia mi piano era el mejor anestesico de todos... ¡Oh mi Señor! Mis dedos estaban sincronizados con mi mente, la musica recorria cada rincon del lugar, si, me estaba doliendo la mano, pero no era un dolor para retorcerse, tampoco molesto, era casi como un cosquilleo. Y entonces, de mis labios empezo a brotar poesia... O en este caso, nuestra cancion._  
_—¡Oh Terry! —Susurro Candy dulcemente. Bien, creo que este es el momento de hacer una proposion... Una que hace tanto tiempo habia planteado.

—Escucha pecosa.—Continue tocando, Bien... Me habia armado de valor para tocar el piano con una mano llena de tornillos, puedo hacer esto, que creo es lo mas arriesgado que hare en mi existencia.

—Oh Terry... Mi amor, lo has logrado ¡Lo has logrado!

—Si, desobedeci las ordenes del doctor por ti, y para ti.—Ya que para esto se debe usar algo simbolico, recorde que tenia algo en mi cuello desde hacia tres semanas, era mas que eso, era un pedazo de la persona que mas amabamos mis hermanas y yo, y que siempre estara en nuestro corazon.—¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

—Por supuesto.

—Necesito que me quites el medallon qe cuelga en mi cuello...

—¿Para que?

—Es una sorpresa... Hazlo preciosa mia.—Ella parecia no entender porque queria que me quitara el medallon de mi madre. Simplemente no hizo pregunta alguna y se inclino para sacarmelo de la camiseta y retirarmelo.

Entonces, llego la hora de las sorpresas.

Me levante del piano y para cambiar de posicion, una que fuese comoda para mi mano... Me coloque de rodillas ante ella, quien parecia sorprendida.

—Candice Andley... Mi amor, mi luz, mi cielo, ya no puedo concebir la vida sin ti, sin tu risa, sin tus locuras, sin tus gestos graciosos y sin el singular gesto que haces con la nariz cuando te enojas... Asi que... Pecosa... ¿Aceptarias ser mi esposa?

Escuche el profundo jadeo que salio de lo profundo de su garganta... Al parecer no lo creia. Si lo es pecosa, creelo. Sus ojos derramaban lagrimas repentinas... Y yo anhelaba su respuesta.

—Si... Si..., Si, si, si, si, si ¡ACEPTO TERRY GRANDCHESTER!

—¿En serio?—Sus ojos llororos y su risa temblorosa eran la acertada respuesta.—Entonces ¿Me ayudarias a colocarte el medallon?

Ella se levanto el cabello y sujetaba una punta del medallon mientras yo sujetaba la otra, mientras la enrollaba alrededor de su delicado cuello, aproveche y empece a dejar una estela de besos que no tardaron en hacer efecto.

—Te amo Terry.—Susurro.

—Y yo te amo a ti Candy.—Aplaste sus labios con los mios, pronto serias mas que mia Candy. Porque esta vez, lo seras para siempre.

Y entonces como siempre, llega alguien a interrumpir nuestro momento intimo.

—¡Muestras de afecto. Que asco!—Grito Karen, creo que loa compañia de Anthony hace que se le peguen cosas raras.

—Hermana, cierra el pico.—Annie llega y le tapa la boca, pero eso hace que ella se ria de ello.

—Veo que han pasado un buen rato mientras no estuvimos.—Dijo Archie riendose.

—No seas mal pensado hermano... Quizas una que otra caricia sobre la ropa.—Y viene Stear a terminar de cagarla.

—Callense los dos, haran que la señora quiera volver a su casa.—Ahora Patty me habia dejado con una interrogante.

—¿De que señora hablan?

—Madame.—Todos se hicieron a un lado, y al instante, mi corazon brinco.

—¡Abuela!

—Hola mi amor.—La abuela Anne Grandchester Bristoll estaba aqui. Habia cumplido su promesa, esta tal cual como la ultima vez que la habia visto, una mujer elegante y con gracia. No tarde ni una centesima de segundos en estrecharla en mis brazos, su abrazo era tan maternal... Uno de esos que yo añoraba.—Vengan mis princesas.

Annie y Karen vinieron y se unieron a nuestro abrazo. Tiempos maravillosos se empezaron a asomar frente a nosotros, mi familia estaba mas unida que nunca, y estaba creciendo.

—Abuela... Queremos presentarte a Candy.—Annie las presento, y creo que no fue necesario hablar para decir que ya se llevaban bien.

—¿Eres la dulce criatura que ayudo a mis nietos?

—Eso creo... Y ¿Es usted la persona por la que mi amiga se llama Anne?

—Jajajajaja.—Rio la abuela.—Es un encanto Terry.

—Y tenemos noticias... Vamos a casarnos.

—¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!—Todos gritaron de emocion, y en seguida empezaron a hacer planes locos, Stear y Patty se ofrecieron a ser nuestros padrinos, y Annie empezo a inventar cosas para la boda.

Ver como todos se reunian y compartian nuestra felicidad me alegraba... Mi cielo se lleno de amor, amor para cada uno de ellos.

**ooo**

Despues de tantas tragedias, despues de tantas lagrimas el cielo de los Grandchester estaba despejado, lleno de luz y era mas grande... Era Mayo, las flores estaban retoñando, los rosales de Anthony tenian las flores mas preciosas de todas, el aire era limpio y puro. Ese mes, era el aniversario del fallecimiento de Richard y Leila Grandchester, por lo que Terry y sus hermanas llevaron flores y las tiraron al oceano, derramaron lagrimas por el hecho de que ellos no estaban, pero sabian que ellos estaban mejor, en su propio cielo, tocando musica celestial, y cuidandolos, para volver a verlos algun dia, y volver a ser una familia.

—Vamos Karen... No estes nerviosa.

—Marley ¿Como me dices eso? ¡Estoy aterrada!

—No me digas que nunca has hablado en publico.

—De hecho jamas lo he hecho.

—Bueno tomalo como tu introductorio.—Termino de arreglarle la bandana del cabello y resoplo.—Bien... Te ves preciosa.

—Gracias.

—¿Traes tus gafas de sol?

—Sip...

—Bien... Te veremos en el auditorio, estaremos mandandote buenas vibras.

—Gracias.—La pelirroja no entendia que significaba eso, solo asintio y vio cuando la chica afroamericana salia de la oficina.

Karen estaba nerviosa, ese dia hablaria frente a quinientas personas en el auditorio de su escuela, y todos estarian al pendiente de lo que fuese a decir. Habia tenido dias de practica, frente al espejo, con grabadoras, con lapices metidos en su boca, escribiendo y dibujando, practicaba en el taller diariamente y los artistas del tatuaje la ayudaban a corregir sus errores. En sus manos temblaban las gafas de sol de Terry, estaba a punto de entrar en panico, por lo que decidio dar una vuelta.

Medio instituto estaba en el auditorio, el hecho que la Federacion Nacional de Autismo tuviese el honor de estar habia causado revuelo de manera positiva, ese dia, cambiaria la manerade pensar de muchos.

—Grandchester...—Aquella voz conocida hizo que la chica se pusiera en guardia, era Maddison, en seguida coloco sus manos frente a ella, tal como Anthony le habia enseñado.—Descuida... No vengo a eso.

—¿En serio? ¿A que vienes entonces?—Maddison ya no tenia esa aura oscura y malevola que la representaba, ahora parecia serena, incluso detras de las ropas negras.

—Vengo a pedirte disculpas. A decirte que me equivoque al juzgarte, tu no tenias la culpa de ser como eres, de haber nacido asi.

—¿Por que me dices esto?

—Porque... Mi hermana me habia dicho que los que son diferntes on una basofia, algo malo, y yo la admiraba, yo admiraba a Susana.

—A veces la gente se equivoca Maddison.

—Pero Susana estaba errada en todo sentido. Ella fue capaz hasta de lastimar personas... Asi como yo lo hice contigo.—La rubia empezo a llorar.

La joven rubia adoraba a su hermana, tanto que queria ser como ella, y no media que los actos de la exbailarina eran crueles y despiadados, por eso ella pago caro, y preferia dejar de vivir a pasar el resto de su vida como una lisiada

—Mi hermana se suicido hace dos noches.

—Lo lamento.

—¿Como puedes lamentarlo? Por ella yo soy peor que un monstruo, ella lastimo a muchas personas, incluso le hizo daño a tu hermano el pianista.

—Si, quizas lo hizo, pero, la gente mala merece perdon, y sus actos nos enseñan a no ser como ellos. Eso me lo enseño una buena amiga de mi hermano llamada Emma.

—Susana la envidiaba.

—La envidia es mala, solo llama a la tristeza y a la inconformidad, y bueno, Annie dice que cuando alguien te envidia, es porque desea ser como tu. Asi que nunca tengas envidia de nadie, se siempre tu misma, y se como eres n verdad Maddison, ya no tienes la mala influencia de tu hermana... Transforma al mundo con tus buenas acciones.

Y entonces, Karen logro cambiar el corazon de su acosadora, mostrandole un mundo nuevo, la rubia sonrio.

—Gracias Karen, jamas pense que tu serias tan buena.

—Y yo jamas crei que tu hablarias conmigo sin insultarme Maddison.

—Llamame Maddie.—Ambas chicas sonrieron alegremente.

Y se habia comprobado un proverbio, hasta el corazon mas duro puede moldearse, con amor.

—¡Karen, es hora!—La maestra Rain fue en busca de la pelirroja, era hora de que subiera al escenario.

Ese dia, todos estaban reunidos, era un evento grato. La abuela Anne estaba feliz y orgullosa de su adorada nieta, aseguraba internamente que Richard y Leila estaban orgullosos de su pequeña hija, superandose asi misma. A Terry le habian retirado el tutor externo, sus lesiones habian sanado drasticamente, para todos, eso parecia un milagro, solo habian quedado cicatrices que eran visibles si se acercaban a verlas, y que ahora no tenia nudillos, pero lo importante era que su mano era como antes... O mejor.

—Ya quiero verla.—Decia Annie con emocion.

—Debe estar aterrada.

—Descuida Candy, es mi hermana, se parece a mi en lo valiente.

—Seee claro Terry, te desmayaste cuando viste el agujero en tu mano cuando te retiraron el tutor.

—¡Annie! Callate, eso no se dice.

—Mmmm, esta bien, pero esa sera una imagen que recordare por el resto de mi vida.—Respondio Annie burlona. Un muchacho tatuado llega sonriente a sentarse, y junto a el, llegan seis personas mas, todos tan pintorescos y estrafalarios como el.

—Sientate por aqui Megan.

—Callate RoBear, quiero vitorear a nuestro lienzo en blanco.

—Ese es mi trabajo Ami, ni lo sueñes.—Reclamom Terry volviendo su vista al frente. Ese dia su hermana demostraria al mundo quien era... Dejando su pasado atras, y mostrandole a todos hacia donde iba. Terry sentia orgullo de su pequeña valiente.

—Papa prepara la camara, esto tiene que quedar para la posteridad.—Decia Archie mientras le agarraba la mano a Annie.

El auditorio entra en silencio, despues de una larga charla acerca del bullying y del acoso escolar llego la hora de quela psicologa Eleonore Andley diera unas palabras, la rubia se veia preciosa con su traje azul, el cual resaltaba sus ojos. Se acerco al microfono y empezo a hablar.

—Muy buenas tardes auditorio del Abraham Hershel School, y muy buenas tardes a todos los inivtado, sobre todo a la Federacion Nacional de Autismo... Es para mi un enorme placer verlos a todos regocijados, compartiendo un tema que hasta ahora se creia olvidado... El acoso y las personas con trastornos del desarrollo. —Agacho la mirada para tomar un respiro.—Si, es un tema dificil, porque cada dia, un chico con necesidades especiales sufre acoso... Y ellos no pueden decir nada.. Por miedo, por verguenza, por equis causa, pero para eso estamos aqui, para ayudarlos, para transformar al mundo... Tenemos que aprender a ver el mundo a través de los ojos de una persona con autismo. Cuando seamos capaces de comprender porque la vida les resulta difícil, podremos mover obstáculos y desarrollar respeto por los esfuerzos que hacen para sobrevivir entre nosotros. —Exclamo Eleonore hablando ante todos, entonces, era la hora del pase especial. —Y bien, hablando de ver la vida a traves de otros ojos... Quiero que le den la bienvenida a Karen Grandchester.

Eleonore empezo a aplaudir, al igual que el publico en general, el corazon de Karen batio dentro de su pecho. Se coloco las gafas de sol para evitar hacer contacto visual con todos. Los aplausos eran ensordecedores, un grupo vitoraba su nombre, y con una pequeña pancarta, le daban animos.

Eso le hacia sentir bien.

Con ayuda de Eleonore subio al palco, en seguida entro en panico, y queria bajarse corriendo de alli.

—Vamos princesa, tu puedes.—Susurro Terry apretando sutilmente la mano de Candy.

Temblaba, eso era cierto, pero entonces, esa fuerza interior se abrio, y libero las palabras en su garganta.

—Hola soy Karen Elizabeth Grandchester, tengo dieciseis años de edad, y tengo "Síndrome de Asperger", si quieres saber qué es eso de primera mano, sígueme.

El publico aplaudio a la pelirroja, estaba nerviosa, nunca antes habia hablado en publico, y ese publico anhelaba saber de su historia, su experiencia, y del cambio que las personas pueden hacer al conocer a los Asperger.

—En primer lugar quisiera dar las gracias a mis amigos, Jared y Shannon Lloyd, Tomislav Milicevic, Marley Rain y Presley Saroyan, también gracias a mi psicóloga Eleonore Andley Backer y mi terapeuta, Janice Rain. Y por supuesto, no puedo dejar de mencionar a mis hermanos Terry y Annie, los mejores hermanos del mundo, a Candy, a quien quiero mucho, a mi novio Anthony y a los chicos de New York Ink, gracias a ustedes chicos, por darme la oportunidad de estar con ustedes... Saben algo, aunque siempre me he calificado con el apelativo de rara por mis comportamientos, no comprendo aun del significado rareza no es sinónimo de raro sino de diferente y preguntémonos ¿Quien no quiere diferenciarse de los demás? Y el motivo esta, que a mis 16 años de edad padezco un cuadro dentro de los trastornos de espectro autista, que es también un trastorno general del desarrollo.

El publico estaba a la expectativa, su historia sonaba mas que interesante, era motivadora.

—Corría el año de 1998 cuando mi madre me dio a luz para ser mas exactos el 15 de febrero de ese año, aunque en el parto no tubo ninguna dificultad en mis siguientes años empezaron a notar algunas "cosas raras" no me relacionaba en la guardería, me costaba comprender las reglas de juego, siempre quería ganar, ordenaba desordenaba las cosas de mi habitación, aprendí a leer y escribir aunque con faltas de ortografía a una edad temprana y sin mucha dificultad, jugaba solo casi siempre a imitar a otros personajes como la sirenita, las chicas súper poderosas... Una vez jugué a que era la reina Elizabeth, ya que obviamente mi segundo nombre es Elizabeth, como la reina que gobernó mi natal Inglaterra por cuarenta y cinco años. Me inventaba mil historias y me divertía yo sola jugaba, muy poco con juguetes hacia colección de tiras cómicas era y soy un gran aficionada a la música sobre todo al rock, me encantaba dar vueltas a las cosas. Solía frotar mis manos cuando estaba excitada y a veces lo hago incluso de pequeña e llegado a ser autodestructiva conmigo misma pero menos mal que se paso esa racha, tenia muchos terrores infantiles y tenia trastorno del sueño. Mas adelante pase por preescolar por el que pase por bullying que mas adelante hablare sobre eso que tendría para escribir un libro sobre bullying por que lo e vivido tanto con alumnos como con maestros pero eso es un "tema a parte", ya seguiré contando.

Entonces, cerro los ojos y recordo el dia en el que fue diagnosticada. Fue un dia duro, lo recordaba, y aunque no podia entender en totalidad aquellas palabras, serian las que marcarian su vida para siempre.

—Fui diagnosticada con el Sindrome de Asperger cuando tenia siete años de edad, despues de un sinnumero de visitas al medicos, y los mensajes decian que avanzaria muy poco. Me dijeron que, desde el momento en que era joven, que no iba a graduarme de la escuela, que tendria que vivir dependiente de mi familia y que necesitaria atencion medica el resto de mi vida... Esa vida se giro en torno a la consulta de un medico y una silla de psicologos del comportamiento... Pero, con ayuda de mis padres, y de mis maravillosos y adorados hermanos. —Observa a sus hermanos quienes la admiran en los asientos de adelante.

Entonces, con valor, acerca sus manos a su rostro y retira las gafas de sol, aquellas que la ocultaban del mundo, y este al fin podia admirar los zafiros de sus ojos, y ella podia decir que era valiente en su totalidad.

—Sobrepase esos diagnosticos y esa expectativa que me habian dado. Si, he teniddo contratiempos, no voy a mentir, pero mi vida es realmente increible... Yo soy una voz, no solo para aquellos dentro de la comunidad del autismo, sino que me he convertido en una voz, sino que me he convertido en una voz para las personas con discapacidades.

Palabras inspiradoras salieron de sus labios, y era escuchada por todos y cada uno de ellos, era la inspiracion para cientos y miles como ella...

—Puedes cambiar tu entonación, tu forma de caminar, tu contextura física, pero no puedes dejar de ser Asperger. Si, hay días en q la irritabilidad es tan grande que cualquier cosa por pequeña q sea puede desatar una crisis.—Miro a las personas en el publico, y miro a su familia, la que ahora era mas grande. —Mi familia nunca ha tomado mi autismo como un reves. Dicen que les ha abierto los ojos... Yo nunca cambiaria o dejaria de lado el autismo, es una parte de mi. Es dificil, si, cuando la gente se entera y me trata diferente. —Recordo esos momentos, cuando llego a America y todos la trataban de forma extraña, incluso ella no sabia como actuar. —Pero me da la oportunidad de hacerles ver que no soy tonta, lenta o algo por el estilo.. Soy un ser humano en pleno funcionamiento, con un corazon y un cerebro que funciona correctamente al igual que el suyo... Solo que un poco mas peculiar que ellos.

Y con notorias lagrimas en sus ojos por el hecho de recordar a sus padres, dio lo que seria el principio de una vida alegre y libre de preocupaciones, porque se aceptaba tal cual y como era, y que eso le encantaba.

—A menos que alguien como tu piense de verdad, nada va a mejorar... Mi mensaje de esperanza es este... El autismo es una cosa increible y reveladora. No juzgues a un libro por su portada, somos seres humanos como tu. Tenemos cerebros que piensan y corazones que aman. —Miro a su novio Anthony, quien le sonreia y le alzaba los pulgares. —Nunca dejes que algo asi como el autismo nuble tu juicio, vas a perder la oportunidad de una experiencia reveladora, te lo garantizo... Haz brillar tus virtudes y no ocultes tus defectos; sólo así descubrirás a las personas que te aman de verdad. Sé auténtico, porque alguien sueña con encontrarte; exactamente a ti, así que no destruyas el sueño de alguien más y sé tú mismo... Siempre. Y para finalizar, rememorare las palabras de mi mejor amiga... Somos todos diferentes, complementarios y valiosos. No te infravalores comparándote con otros. Dios te hizo tal como eres porque quería alguien como tu en el mundo... Gracias totales.

Apenas la pelirroja dejo de hablar, la multitud se puso de pie y una oleada incesante de aplaudos llovieron, todos eran para Karen, ella habia dado ese dia una voz a las personas que eran como ella, y se enorgullecia de ello.

—¡Esa es mi hermana! ¡Es mi pequeña valiente!—Vitoreaba Terry aplaudiendo con todas sus fuerzas. Su hermana habia encontrado su fuerza, se sentia orgulloso de ella, se sentia orgulloso de todo.

No habia nada de que avergonzarse, Terry miraba a su alrededor, todo eso era alegria, una alegria que antes creyo extinta, siendo compartida por personas buenas, diferentes, alzo sus ojos al cielo, y de sus labios broto una palabra, la cual tiene una importancia especial, y de la cual, sale de los labios de todo ser humano.

—¡Gracias!—Si, Terry estaba agradecido... No podia pedirle mas a la vida.

**Continuara...**

**Y LLEGO EL PENULTIMO ****CAPITULO... Gracias por leer, y les agradezco su apoyo incondicional, en los peores momentos, en las caidas y en las alegrias. FELIZ LECTURAAAAA.**

**Provehit****o In Altum.**


	36. Chapter 36

**DESDE MI CIELO.**

**EPILOGO.**

—¡Dame la cámara Annie!—Gritaba Karen con un tono de molestia en su voz.

—Yo soy la fotógrafa y tu la dama de honor.

—Mejor vengan aquí.—Sentencio. El castaño tomo la cámara y fijo la lente frente a ellos, quienes se acercaban para aparecer en la grabación.—Bien... Aaaaamm, nosotros somos los hermanos Grandchester y en este momento estamos en lo que se puede decir, el preámbulo de "Mi boda" el cual es con la mujer mas bella de la existencia.

—Terry, no puedes casarte conmigo, eso es incesto.—Annie como siempre haciendo comentarios graciosos. Terry rodo los ojos y volvió vista a la cámara para seguir con el monologo.

—Mis hermanas son lindas... Pero Candy es un ángel, y ese ángel en unas horas, sera mi esposa.

Ese era el gran dia... Terry y Candy iban a jurar ante Dios y ante los hombres su amor en una ceremonia en la que todos estaban invitados. Serian testigos de un amor que supero toda barrera, que atravesó las mas crudas de las tormentas, que se aferro al corazón del otro con una fuerza inclemente. Eran la prueba irrefutable de que el amor todo lo puede.

—Préstame... Quiero decir algo.—Suplico Karen, Terry le paso la cámara a la pelirroja carraspeo y trato de acomodar la cámara a la altura de su rostro.—Bien... A través de la cámara de mi madre, Leila Grandchester, reitero, es el preámbulo de la boda de mi hermano Terry, con Candy, la chica mas linda y la mas buena que he conocido en mi corta vida, y estoy feliz de que a partir de hoy, ella va ser mi familia.

—Eso es cierto hermanita... Candy sera nuestra familia a partir de hoy.

Las hermanas estaban felices de que la rubia se convirtiese la esposa de su hermano, ella era un ser excepcional, Terry la merecía y ella. Y toda la felicidad del mundo parecía estar reunida en el jardín de los Andley, en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

Un año y seis meses, era el tiempo exacto que tenían los Grandchester de haberse mudado a los Estados Unidos, en ese tiempo, ellos batallaron con sus demonios, con tristezas, perdida, pero, vieron sus sueños y anhelos hechos realidad, y no solo eso... Ellos lograron que otros cumplieran con los suyos.

—¡Hola a todos, ya llegue! —Cierta castaña con alas tatuadas en su espalda acababa de llegar con alegría a la boda de su mejor amigo.

—¡Emma!—Gritaron las chicas alegres.

—Grandchester... Te ves taaan sexy en ese smocking.

—Es porque no estas acostumbrada a ver a alguien decente... Por cierto, tu te ves...

—¡Sexy! Eso lo se.

—¿Que tal Berlín? —Pregunto Annie alegre.

—Pues te diré que todo ha sido de maravilla, es una competencia ruda, pero aun no he conocido al primer Nazi que ose meterse conmigo por el hecho de ser Americana, y al primer _Arschloch _que lo haga, juro que lo agarro a golpes.

—Ya lo sabes... Hazme sentir orgullosa, y cualquier cosa saca tu pistola eléctrica.

Todos rieron con emoción, Emma acompaño al trio para acomodarse entre los asientos, rosas decoraban cada espacio del ambiente, la música, suave y tierna, risas por doquier, y un sentimiento de espera nada normal en Terry, se estrujaba las manos, las cicatrices de su mano izquierda parecían tener cosquillas, como si algo hermoso y maravilloso fuese a sucederle.

—Chicos, a prepararse... ¡Allí viene la novia! —Grito Patty eufóricamente, su amiga acababa de llegar.

En ese momento, una delicada música empezo a sonar, no era la clásica marcha nupcial, esta era especial. Era una que el mismísimo Terry había compuesto para su adorada pecosa.

—Allí viene compadre... Al fin te ataras la soga al cuello.

—No... Al fin sabre lo que es el cielo en verdad.—Respondió el joven tratando de apaciguar sus nervios.

Y entonces, la respiración de Terry se detuvo, al ver al ser mas hermoso de la faz de la tierra. Ciertamente ella era la novia mas bella que existía, la belleza y la pureza se personificaron en Candy en ese preciso instante, el cortejo recibía a la rubia soplando burbujas, las cuales se elevaban al cielo azul que era testigo de su unión. El vestido de Candy era ceñido al cuerpo, tipo strapless de color marfil con preciosos detalles bordados con hilo plateado le sentaba bien a su delgada y esbelta figura, su rostro estaba delicadamente maquillado, resaltando sus labios con labial rosa, sus mejillas de color durazno, que la hacían ver angelical, y sus ojos, delineados delicadamente, su cabello estaba atado suavemente, las manos de Eleonore fueron las que elaboraron ese tocado en el rubio cabello de Candy, estaba entregando a la hija que una vez le fue cedida, pero la entregaba para bien, la entregaba a alguien que la valoraría por el resto de su vida. Y que decir de Albert, estaba feliz, la niña de la cual se había quedado encantado aquel dia en ese orfelinato en Chicago ahora era una mujer, y estaba entregándola, a su princesa, contenía las lagrimas con fiereza, pero estaba feliz, porque su hija seria feliz.

—Oh ¡Señor! —Mascullo Terry embobado por la majestuosidad de mujer que venia frente a el, ella estaba sonrojada, y ese sonrojo se le antojo en seguida a Terry... El mismo sonrojo que lo hizo enamorarse de ella.

Candy quedo delante de Terry, suspirando profundamente, ese era el hombre mas guapo que habia visto, era el hombre de su vida, lo que tanto habia esperado, y ahora, le pertenecía.

Albert le dio un beso a su hija en la frente y se la entrego al ingles, quien habia prometido cuidarla y amarla. La pareja se toma de la mano con timidez, pero al mismo tiempo con valentía.

—Cuídala mucho, sino te vas a arrepentir.

—Lo juro Albert.—Respondió Terry sonriéndole a su novia en ese momento. Nunca, en ningún momento despego sus ojos de Candy.—Te ves hermosa.

—Gracias mi amor.—Candy estaba muy nerviosa, el hombre delante de ella era el amor de su vida, el que le había quitado sus miedos, el que le habia enseñado a amar todo lo malo, con quien compartió risas y lagrimas, al que e entrego en cuerpo, mente y alma, con el que conoció el cielo.

Ambos se colocaron delante del reverendo, quien inicio la ceremonia con unas palabras para la pareja. Nunca existieron dos personas como Candy y Terry, quienes se profesaban tanto amor que era difícil de explicar, solo se podía admirar y sonreír por ellos. Familiares y amigos presenciaban esa hermosa unión, la abuela Anne estaba llorando de felicidad, mirando al cielo, Richard y Leila estarían muy orgullosos de Terry.

Y entonces, habia llegado la hora de los votos.

Marley, la amiga de Karen era la encargada de entregar los anillos, Terry y Candy tomaron los anillos, cuando repentinamente, la música cambia, empezaron a reír, eso no lo tenian planeado.

_It's a beatiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby, I think I want to marry you._

_It's is to look in you eyes_

_Or is this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Well I know this chapel on the boulevard _

_We can go oh oh oh._

_No one will know oh oh h,_

_Oh come on girl._

—¿Lo hiciste tu?—Pregunto Candy sorprendida, Terry negó alegremente, ambos voltearon y vieron al par de traviesos que habian hecho eso.

—Archie y Annie... como no haberlo sabido antes.—Murmuro Terry, pero no estaba molesto. A decir verdad estaba muy feliz.

Y con la perfecta música de fondo, ambos iniciaron sus votos, las manos de Terry temblaban, y no era para menos.

—Yo... Terrence Grandchester, te acepto a ti, Candice Andley como mi esposa, para amarte y respetarte, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y te juro que te amare cada dia de mi vida, porque eres mi música, mi sol, mi cielo, y eso jamas lo voy a olvidar, porque es un juramento inquebrantable. —Coloco delicadamente el anillo en el dedo anular de Candy, y ahora le tocaba a ella.

—Yo... Candice Andley, te acepto a ti, Terrence Grandchester, como mi esposo, para amarte y respetarte, en todo momento de mi vida, en la alegría y en la tristeza, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la calma y en la tormenta... Y que cada paso que de, cada nota que escuche, te tenga presente a ti, porque a partir de este instante, tu formas parte de mi, formas parte de mi corazón, y lo juro solemnemente.

Candy coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de Terry y entonces, una sensación maravillosa nacio en ellos, una majestuosa, casi mágica y celestial. Como si los ángeles empezaran a cantar.

Y dado que nadie estaba en desacuerdo con su union, era la hora de la declaración

—De pie por favor.—Exclamo el reverendo sonriente.—Por el poder que me confiere la iglesia, y el estado de Nueva York, yo los declaro, marido y mujer... Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre... Terrence, puedes besar a tu esposa.

El ingles sonrió con emoción, levanto el velo, aquellos labios le abrieron el apetito, se acerco para besarla, lo que provoco que la lluvia de inclementes aplausos apareciera, estos aplausos duraron como cinco minutos aproximadamente. Ya no eran solamente el matrimonio Grandchester... Ahora eran una sola alma.

Si fuese por Terry y Candy, se hubiesen largado, pero tenian que celebrar con los suyos en la pequeña recepción que se habia elaborado para ellos, y claro, las chicas solteras esperaban el bouquet. Eleonore y Albert aprovechaban el tiempo para consentir a su hija antes de irse a su luna de miel... la cual, era nada mas y nada menos que en Inglaterra, el país natal de Terry.

—Candy... Felicidades preciosa. —Emma corre a abrazar a su amiga, la cual tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.—Te deseo lo mejor del mundo.

—Gracias Emma, no sabes lo feliz que estoy.

—Oh Candy, esto te lo mereces.

—Y algún dia tu también seras merecedora de una felicidad como esta Emma.

—Oh por favor Candy...

—Ningún por favor Candy, eres preciosa Emma, cualquier afortunado querría estar contigo.

—Pero es que...

—¿No confías en ti misma?

—No es eso... es solo que... aun espero al indicado.

—Escúchame Emm..., ponte linda para ti, sonríe para ti, haz planes para ti, sé feliz para ti… y si él quiere compartirlo contigo, bien, y si no, más para ti.

—Bien... eso lo hago yo. Pero sip, tienes razón, el que quiera compartir mi vida bienvenido sea, sino, que se vaya al carajo.

—Eso es.—Candy abrazo a su amiga tatuada con emoción.

—Candy, Candy.. es hora de las fotos.—Grito Patty, quien fue a tomarla de la mano para llevarla a tomarse algunas fotografías con su familia.

Nunca antes se sintió tan feliz como ese día, Karen tomaba las fotografías mientras Archie y Terry la tenían cargada, después, Terry quería una fotografía con ella y sus hermanas. Los cuatro formaban la escena mas enternecedora de todas, se encontraron cuando sus vidas pendían de un hilo, cuando necesitaban salir del abismo, ahora, tenían un cielo formado, con cimientos fuertes, en el cual, había amor para todos, un cielo en el cual no habia odio ni rencor... Un cielo en el que se podía ser feliz.

—¡Es hora de lanzar el bouquet! —Grito Candy con alegría.

Un montón de chicas se amontonaron para saber cual seria la que se apropiaría del anhelado bouquet, la mayoría eran chicas de la compañía de ballet, que estaban con desespero por casarse, las damas de honor. Esa era una de las partes mas divertidas de una boda, todas parecían enloquecer.

—Lanzalo Candy.

—Candy tiralo... ¡Ya!

—¿En serio lo quieren? —Pregunto Candy con coquetería. Un enorme ¡SI! Fue la respuesta que la rubia quería.

Lanzo el bouquet al aire, todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, casi de película, las manos de todas las chicas estaban alzadas para tomar el bouquet, el cual, sin que nadie lo hubiera pensado se dividió en dos, pero, la mayor sorpresa fue quienes tomaron cada parte.

—¡Oh por Dios!—Grito Terry sorprendido... Y algo enfadado ¿Por que?

Porque una parte del bouquet le habia caído a Annie.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Aaaaaaahhhhh! —Grito la pelinegra sorprendida y emocionada, pero la mas sorprendida era la otra chica a la que le habia caido el bouquet.

—¡Maldición! —Grito Emma con sorpresa ¿Como era que a ella le había caído la otra mitad del bouquet? Era un misterio... pero quizás había un motivo.

—Emma... Annie... la verdad es que... Wow.—Mascullo Anthony sorprendido.—¿Les molestaría si voy cultivando rosas para sus bodas?

—Callate mocoso del demonio... Digo... ¿Con quien me casare yo? —Exclamo Emma con desespero.

—Solo calmate Emma... Mientras tanto señorita.—Terry se acerco a Annie, y tenia un tono serio en su voz.—Entonces... Archie por lo visto es el susodicho.

—Eso no lo se. Bueno... Todo depende de que el me lo proponga.—Dijo mientras miraba las rosas de su trozo de bouquet.

—Bien... Cualquier cosa, siempre tendrás mi apoyo hermanita...

—Gracias.—Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza. —¿Marco?

—Polo. —Ambos hermanos se volvieron a unir a la celebración, es probable que próximamente Annie sea la que celebre, pero eso lo decidirían luego, ahora, solo querían disfrutar de ese instante.

—Bien... Quiero felicitar a la pareja de felices esposos.—Albert y Eleonore habian tomado un momento de la celebración para dar unas palabras.—Y bien... Terry, te has llevado a uno de nuestros mas preciados tesoros, a nuestra dulce Candy.

—Oh papi.—Susurro Candy al ver a su padre adoptivo hablar con voz temblorosa, pero lloraria cuando su madre empezara a hablar.

—Candy, hija preciosa, princesa de mi corazon, desde el instante que llegaste a este hogar te amamos, y te amamos con intensidad, ya estabas de algun modo predestinada para nosotros, estamos orgullosos de la mujer que eres y de lo valiente que has sido en todo momento, en este instante quiero que brindemos, para que tu vida y la de tu esposo sea gratificante, llena de armonía y de mucho amor, y no solo tienen mi bendición y la de Albert... Tambien tienen la bendicion de Mary y la de Otto, quienes a pesar de no estar físicamente, estan en tu corazón hija mia... Por los esposos.

—¡Por los esposos!—Respondieron todos alzando sus copas, Candy estaba llorando, si, sus padres biológicos no estaban con ella, pero podia sentirlos, incluso parecia que le hablaban al oido, dandole los mejores deseos a su hija.

—Ven... bailemos mi amor.—Dijo Terry tomándola de la mano.

—Permitame guiarlo señor Grandchester.

—Lo siento señora Grandchester...Pero esta noche, el bailarín seré yo.—dijo Terry coquetamente, incitando a Candy a seguirle el juego.

En una de las mesas contiguas, una bailarina miraba con cierta envidia a las parejas. Si, tenia la mitad de un bouquet que en realidad no significaba nada para ella, se acomodo los mechones blancos que adornaban su cabello castaño para ir en combinación con su vestido blanco. Una de los tantos trillados mitos de las bodas, es que solamente la novia es la que puede lucir dicho color, pero Emma no creia en mitos, solo queria verse bien para la boda de sus amigos.

—Que fiesta mas alegre ¿Cierto?

—Indudablemente.—Respondió la chica dándole un trago a su vaso con ponche.

—¿Por que tan seria preciosa?

—Pues... porque tengo un estúpido bouquet.—Dijo sin ánimos, alzo sus ojos marrones e instantáneamente impactaron con los azulados ojos de un rubio simpático.—Yo... te recuerdo de algun lado.

—Michael Girard, fui el cirujano que opero a tu amigo Terry.

—Ooooohhhh ¡Ya me acuerdo! Dime.. ¿Candy cumplió con su amenaza de cortarte las bolas? Porque dejaste sin nudillos a Terry.

—No.. no la cumplió.—Dijo bromeando.

—Oh que bueno.—Respondió la chica apoyándose en su silla.

—¿Viniste sola?

—Oh, si... pero no hay problema ¿Y tu?

—Si, pero bueno... tampoco hay problema.

—Mmmm, genial.

—¿Haras algo al salir de aqui? —Pregunto Michael a la chica de alas tatuadas.

—Nada... ¿Y tu?

—Tampoco... Pero ¿Querrías ir al cine conmigo?

—Aja...—Dijo rápidamente. —Y si tu quieres podemos ir a comer hotcakes con huevos después, conozco un buen sitio.

—Bien... entonces, es oficialmente una cita preciosa.

—Solo dime Emma.

Y en ese instante, alguien escribia su propia historia de amor, a su propio estilo.

Cuando la celebración había terminado, todos se retiraron y la pareja debia irse a su luna de miel, debian abordar un avion a Inglaterra y su vuelo ya estaba programado.

—Por favor cuidate mucho Terry, no se les ocurra...

—Abuela, tranquilizate, estaremos bien.

—Ugh... bueno, disfruten al maximo estos dias Terrence.—Dijo la abuela Anne con angustia.

—Descuida... estaremos bien.—Respondio el muchacho alegre. Candy aguardaba el llamado para abordar, cuando Annie la intercepta para hablarle.

—Candy... ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Por supuesto que si Annie ¿Que se te ofrece?

—Es que... jamas te di las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi familia.

—Annie, yo no hice nada.

—Claro que lo hiciste, en pequeños actos que para mi fueron monumentales, le devolviste la confianza a Terry, hiciste de Karen lo que es ahora, y me hiciste ver a mi que las cosas en este mundo ocurren por una razon.

—Yo no lo hice Annie, lo hicieron ustedes, las personas cambian por decisión propia, en cambio, yo siento que les debo todo a ustedes...Porque son mi familia.

Annie abrazo a Candy con fuerza, y la rubia la abrazo de igual manera.

—Se feliz con Terry.

—Y lo sere.—El altavoz empezo a sonar, y el vuelo de Londres estaba empezando a abordar, Terry fue hacia donde estaba su esposa, en medio de abrazos y lágrimas se despidieron de sus seres queridos.

Al pasar por aquella puerta, los miedos de Terry a los aviones se hicieron notar, pero, cuando Candy lo tomaba de la mano, una energía limpia y agradable disipaba esos miedos y tormentos, el no tenia porque tener miedo, no había razón, iba con un ángel a su lado que de algún modo lo protegía. Juntos se sentaron junto a la ventanilla, y una multitud se despedia de ellos, esperando un pronto regreso.

Cuando el avion despego, todos los miedos se habian quedado atrás, y Terry se hundio en un mar de felicidad junto a su angel pecoso, quien no paraba de decirle cuanto lo amaba.

****Terry's POV****

Varias horas despues de un viaje largo, pero agradable, estábamos en Londres, mi amada Londres, no había cambiado nada desde que me fui, seguia siendo tan hermosa como siempre, el hecho de que Candy estuviera a mi lado, compartiendo la belleza británica me hacia sentir el hombre mas dichoso de la existencia. Admirar cada obra de arte, cada estatua y monumento, era como alimentar mi cerebro y mis recuerdos

—Señor Grandchester. —Dice ella con esa coquetería que me enloquece. Esta dando giros y giros con sus agiles pasos de bailarina por la avenida principal de la ciudad, todos los transeuntes lo que hacen es mirarla y admirarla,

—Señora Grandchester.—Me hacia sentir extraño y dichoso llamarla por su nuevo apellido.—¿Que se siente?

—¿Sentirse que?

—Cambiar por tercera vez de apellido. Digo... fuiste White, después Andley, y ahora Grandchester... debe ser extraño para ti.

—Si... lo es, pero me acostumbrare. —Respondió pegándose mas a mi. Tomamos un taxi para dirigirnos a un lugar muy especial para mi, donde pase parte de mi infancia, donde el tiempo se había detenido, y los muertos permanecían en la mente de los seres amados.

Tardamos quizas veinte minutos o mas, pero al fin habiamos llegado, un prado verde nos recibe con los brazos abiertos, y los ojos de Candy no parecen creer lo que ven.

—Oh por Dios Terry.

—Madame... bienvenida a Haringey.—es un pequeño poblado a unos minutos de Londres. Y es un lugar muy especial para mi y mis hermanas, aquí veniamos a pasar el invierno, ya que era un lugar pacifico y agradable.

Y lo que quedo de nuestros padres para nosotros, Candy estaba sorprendida con la belleza del lugar, no habia edificios, no habia el alarmante sonido de las bocinas de los autos, solo paz. El taxi nos llevo hasta nuestro objetivo, una cabaña que le pertenecia a nuestra familia, alli seria nuestra luna de miel. Era un lugar sencillo, pero armonizaba con el paisaje, rustico, y con un pequeño toque de elegancia.

—Esto... es tan hermoso.—Susurro Candy quitándose el abrigo.

—Si, lo es, y es solo para nosotros.—Ya habia mandado a que organizaran todo el lugar y claro, ya mi propia sorpresa estaba alli, habia mandado a enfriar una botella de vino para esa ocasión.—Sigueme pecosa.

La dirigi a la habitación en la cual nos quedaríamos, si, era nuestra habitación, nuestro primer lecho matrimonial, a Candy se le salio el aire de los pulmones cuando vio la habitación.

—¿Es nuestro?

—Asi es... nuestro, porque desde el momento que te casaste conmigo, todo esto te pertenece... yo te pertenezco.

Empecé a dejar una estela de besos en su delicado cuello, ella temblo, no se si eran porque sabia que sucedería en esta habitación, o porque en verdad habia frio, no me importaba, solo se que ella era mia en todo sentido.

Amaba la forma en que ella se estremecía cuando yo la besaba, sentir su piel electrizarse bajo mis labios. No es la primera vez que poseo su cuerpo, pero sí sería la primera vez que lo hago como casados. Sí, por primera vez le hare el amor a mi esposa... mi esposa, el saberla mía me excita. Ella huele tan divino, su respirar agitado es como música para mí. Entre besos la voy desnudando, porque siempre he tenido esa fantasía; verla tendida en nuestra cama, totalmente desnuda, esperándome.

—¿Siempre hace tanto frío aquí?

—No siempre, pero muy pronto sentirás todo mi calor. Te amo.

No la dejé responderme, tome sus labios deliciosos y la fui despojando de cualquier prenda de vestir, quiero cumplir mi fantasia, quiero que solo mis besos y mis manos la cubran. La fui engatusando entre besos y caricias hasta conducirla a la cama. Allí, ella se tendió sin ninguna timidez. Estaba inclinada, su hermosa melena cayendo de lado y me sonreía con coquetería, la vi mordiéndose los labios mientras me desvestía.

Trataba de apurarme, ella me estaba torturando lentamente, se había chupado un dedo seductoramente. y me guiñó un ojo. Esta noche prometía ser inolvidable.

Cuando estuve desnudo, me uní a ella, me recibió con los brazos abiertos e inició el beso. Me acomodó de forma exacta sobre ella, acariciándome el pelo, la espalda, todo. Se giró para estar sobre mí y me miró con los ojos encendidos.

—No pretenderá tener siempre el control de todo, señor Grandchester.

—Tú eres quien siempre ha tenido absoluto control de mí...

—¿De verdad?—me cuestionó besándome ella el cuello.

Al inclinarse sobre mí, me aproveché de los inocentes pechos que habían rozado mi cara y los besé, los saboreé, eran un regalo frondoso y apetitoso para mi, como todo su cuerpo. Amo a esta mujer, este angel apasionado que me ha devuelvo las ganas de amar y de vivir.

Su lengüita traviesa rueda por mis orejas y mi pecho, sus gemidos se cuelan por mis oídos cuando acaricio sus pechos y aprieto su trasero perfecto y generoso. La necesito. La levanto con fuerza por las caderas para dejarla clavada en mi cuerpo, donde pertenece. Su cuerpo me recibió caliente y húmedo, un gemido placentero se escapo de ella. Dejó de besarme y con su cara de éxtasis se comenzó a mover suavemente, rodaba los ojos, como en un mundo propio de apasionada lujuria.

La veo disfrutando tanto que mi pasión se enciende más, la sujeto por la cintura y la ayudo a moverse más rápido, más fuerte, está tan mojada, el olor de su excitación es divino, me atrae... amo todo de ella, la amo en carne y espíritu. Grita mi nombre... lo grita y tiembla... pero yo no termino, yo sigo demasiado excitado, demasiado insaciable de ella.

Me volteo para quedar encima de ella y a pesar de que ella ya había tenido un primer orgasmo, me recibe aún enérgica, deseosa de más. Me llena de besos, me acuna en sus brazos y me abraza también con sus piernas. Me muevo en ella, motivado por sus gemidos y por todas las veces que mi nombre se escapa de sus labios.

—Te amo, Terry... te amo...—lo dijo casi llorando, el placer y lo sublime de esta entrega es demasiado grande.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos, nuestras piernas, no nos cansamos de entregarnos, es algo adictivo. La vi agarrarse de la sábanas con fuerza, retorcerse, gemir, gritar... todo eso por mí, por mis manos, mis labios... por la unión de nuestros cuerpos. Ella es mi principio y mi fin... mi cielo.

—Ha sido tan maravilloso, Terry.

—Contigo todo es maravilloso, Candy. Si volviera a nacer, me casaría contigo otra vez.

Después de un rato la cubrí de besos otra vez, besé todo su cuerpo, sus piernas preciosas, la cicatriz que tanto adoro y besé también su vientre en el que algún día espero ver crecer a mi hijo... ¿Hijos? ¡Dios! Es que ella ha roto mis esquemas, con ella lo quiero todo en la vida, ella me lleva a tocar el cielo con las manos.

**Un año después.**

Yo disfrutaba cada éxito de mi familia y de mis amigos, compartía con ellos cada momento, y sabia que podía contar con ellos en todo momento. Pero claro, los éxitos de los cuales yo me vanagloriaba eran los de mis hermanas.

El manuscrito de mi hermana Annie fue el BetSeller numero uno en toda norteamerica, con traducciones en muchos idiomas "_Ciudad de Angeles_" tal como Annie había titulado a su libro, llego al corazón de muchas personas, ella habia plasmado nuestra vida en su libro, omitiendo muchos detalles que eran incómodos para mi, pero que el mundo quería saberlo, y Annie quería que sintieran curiosidad, y eso lo hizo. Hace un mes estuvo en una firma de libros en una importante feria del libro en Nueva York, y fue acompañada de Archie, su flamante esposo, mi hermana lucia su barriga de embarazada...

Si, me habia ganado a mi y a Candy, en unos meses tendría a una sobrina, a la que le llamarían Leila, como a nuestra madre.

Y¿Karen? Oh, mi dulce y hermosa Karen, era toda una mujer, sin miedos, sin complejos, se aceptaba asimisma, ella es una fuente de inspiración para todos los niños con Síndrome de Asperger, ha llevado sus palabras y su apoyo a los suyos por todo el país, y ese no solo era su único triunfo. Sus obras de arte viajaron por toda América, y fue a Europa, a difundir su arte, mi preciosa hermana, me siento tan orgulloso de ella, y también me siento orgulloso de Anthony también, quien quedo en primer lugar en el Campeonato Mundial de Karate a principios de año.. Y ahora es tatuador oficial de New York Ink al igual que Karen. Mi hermanita seguia llevando una buena relación con sus amigos, no dejo de ir a sus terapias, y cada dia era mas feliz y cosecharía mas triunfos ya que la universidad de Yale acepto su solicitud...

Sip, Karen ira a Yale.

Eleonore y Albert continuaron con sus labores en pro de los niños desahuciados y en riesgo biopsicosocial con ayuda de Patty y Stear, juntos abrieron una fundación para darles un hogar y educación, ellos salvarían a muchos niños, tal como lo hicieron con Archie, Candy y Anthony.

¿Y yo? Bueno, la vida me ha tratado bien, no solo toco para la compañía de Ballet, ahora para el conservatorio de la ciudad, cada presentación para mi es magica, puedo volar y tocar el cielo con las manos, me volvia loco cada vez que mis manos estaban delante del teclado, los viajes por el mundo... Ser parte de una banda sonora me hacia sentir vio.

Pero nada me hacia sentir mas vivo que mi adorada pecosa Candy.

Ella era mi luz, y era la dueña de mi mundo y mi cielo, lo mejor que pudo haberme ocurrido, ella me acompañaba en cada presentación, y yo la seguía cada vez que bailaba por todo el departamento, cada vez que bailaba frente a centenares de personas y la multitud gritaba su nombre. Candy se hizo reconocida, y eso me alegraba, porque tantas lágrimas y tantos sacrificios habían valido la pena.

Un sol ardiente era mi amor por ella, la amaba dia y noche, cada dia era un nuevo descubrimiento, no sentía el suelo debajo de mi pies cada vez que me besaba, y me sentía en total libertad entre sus brazos.

Pero tanto amor no cabía en nuestro pequeño departamento en San Remo, así que nos mudamos, me dolió irme de ese lugar, pero le prometí al señor Tregger y a la señora Kim Chandler visitarlos.

Me encontraba con un montacargas bajando las cosas del camión de mudanza, el trabajo mas fastidioso y molesto de todos, pero al menos estaba recibiendo ayuda de todos. La nueva casa era grande, con un jardín trasero, estaba en la zona alta de Manhattan, y la adoraba.

—Evanna... Evanna.—La pequeña hija de Patty y Stear ya tenia un año, y era una pequeña traviesa que corria por doquier.

—Terry ¡Agarrala! —Karen venia corriendo detras de ella, y Anthony y Marley la seguian.

—Muchachos, se supone que me darían ayuda.

—Ya regresamos... Evanna, ven aquí enana. —La cargo Anthony colocándola de cabeza, la pequeña monstruo se reia.

—Terry ¿Podemos instalar la consola? Anthony ha comprado _Pillars of eternity.—_El rostro de Karen me veia suplicante.

—¡Por favor Señor Grandchester! —Suplicaban todos a la vez, yo rode los ojos.

—Esta bien... solo no. —No tuve chance de darle advertencias, salieron disparados adentro de la casa para instalar la consola, Annie me ayudaba con una mano apenas y con la otra se equilibraba, su barriga era enorme. Fui a ayudarla.—Heeyy, cuidado, o te saldrá una hernia.

—O Leila querrá nacer antes de tiempo.—Exclamo en broma.—Vaya, es hermosa esta casa hermano.

—Si... esto es lo mas grande que he hecho en mi vida.

—Pues me siento orgullosa de ti, y mi hija tendrá al tío mas bueno de la existencia. —Me dio un beso en la mejilla y regreso adentro para seguir ordenando con el resto.

Estaba tan cansado que aproveche y me tire al cesped, se sentia tan bien... todo era tanta paz, me sentía feliz, queria llorar de felicidad, la nueva casa estaba hecha una guerra mientras bajábamos todo del camion, pero era feliz por todo eso, y estaba agradecido por ello, agradecia cada dia a Dios por haberme dado todo lo que tengo hoy.

—Hola amor.—Mi preciosa esposa se acercaba a mi, echándose al suelo, la acomode para poder sentirla, no me queria despegar ni un solo minuto de ella. —¿Estas de perezoso?

—Un poco, y estoy meditando.

—¿Que meditas?

—Que hay que ser agradecidos, agradecidos con Dios, por lo que tenemos, por quienes somos, por amar, sobre todo por eso. Por ser la base de todo ser humano... y porque te amo, por eso estoy meditando.

—Que bueno, porque yo tambien te amo.—Me dio un dulce beso en los labios.—Por cierto, vengo de hablar con Emma por telefono.

—¿No me digas que le declaro la guerra a los alemanes?

—Ay no, quiere que vayamos a verla bailar el mes que viene.

—¿Y su esposo Michael estará?

—Claro, el ya termino con su congreso y regresara con su esposa punk.—Y bueno, los bouquet no fallan, Emma encontro al amor de su vida, al cirujano Michael Girard, la horma de los zapatos de mi loca amiga.

—Bien, podemos irnos cuando terminemos la mudanza.

—Y antes de que mis síntomas se acentúen.

—Cuales sint...—Oh mi Dios... ¡Oh mi Dios! Acaso... —Candy... Candy por favor dime que..

—Lo confirme hace un par de dias. Menos mal que nos mudamos, tenemos que arreglar el cuarto del bebe.

—¡Oh Candy! —La abrace con fuerza, y de mis ojos, unas lagrimas de felicidad se hicieron notar. Iba a ser padre, era como un sueño. Iba a ser padre, no tarde en colocar mi mano sobre el aun plano vientre de mi esposa.—Hola pequeñin, soy yo... soy tu papá, el hombre mas feliz de la faz de la tierra, te esperamos mi amor.

—Sera el mas feliz, porque te tiene a ti como padre.

—Y porque tu seras la madre. Te amo... Te amo Candy. —La envolvi en mis brazos y estalle a llorar de la inminente alegría, íbamos a tener un hijo, fruto de nuestro amor.

—Te amo... pero, tenemos que dar la noticia.

—¡Podemos publicarlo si quieres en Times Square! —Grite eufórico.

—Si... lo haremos, pero terminemos adentro.

—De acuerdo... ¿Ya te dije que te amo?

—Sip...

—Pues enterate de esto también.. ODIO LA MUDANZA.

Candy sonrio y me ayudo a levantarme del suelo, el cielo parecia abrirse, creado nuevas bases. Si, seria padre, y era algo que disfrutaria cada dia. La familia enloqueció cuando se entero, y cada mes adoraba mas a Candy con su preciosa panza.

Ocho meses despues, nacio mi hijo, Richard Ottoniel Grandchester, como mi padre y el padre de Candy, la adoración de la tia Annie y el tio Archie, la inspiración de Karen. Lo que mas amabamos Candy y yo, todo lo bueno del mundo estaba en ese niño.

Y mi historia continuaría, amando a todos los que estaban a mi alrededor, aceptando como eran, abriendo el corazón a las personas, entendiendo que las personas cuando mueren no se van, sino que permanecen en nuestros corazones, manteniendo vivo su recuerdo, y sobre todo, aprendí que hay que conservar lo que se tienes, olvidar lo que te duele, valorar lo que se posee, perdonar a los que te hieren y disfruta a los que te aman. Lo aprendi, y ahora todos pueden compartir eso, desde mi cielo.

****FIN****

**Este final esta dedicado a Rachel. Una princesa de Dios, un lumus para ti (' ')/* .III. ALWAYS.  
**

**-Marry You -Bruno Mars**

**Gracias a todas, por haberme acompañado en esta historia, la cual ha llegado a su fin, gracias por su apoyo y sus palabras, esto lo escribi sin fines de lucro, pero me alegra que les haya llegado a cada uno, y que de cada fic que lean, puedan tomar una enseñanza, porque no solo se lee para entrener, sino para alimentar el alma. Gracias a cada una, las quiero muchisimo. Nos estamos leyendoooo.**

**PROVEHITO IN ALTUM.**


End file.
